Unexpected Circumstance
by Neptunesdemon
Summary: Mating season is here and a frustrated Inuyasha is approached by the last person he'd expect. Sesshomaru is in need of his brother's aid? Well that was unexpected. And so is his reason. Mpreg, yaoi and incest. My 1st Inu fic, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: C-Chan2 aka Neptunesdemon

Archive: None yet

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Rating: PG for now; will go by each chapter.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, incest

Author's Note: Hello, it's me C-Chan2 aka Neptunesdemon. You know, I've always wanted to delve into the world of mpreg fanfiction and after much lurking on a mailing list, I've decided to write one of my own. Lo and behold, I give you my first ever mpreg. I'm using the fandom Inuyasha for various reasons, the main being that I've always wanted to write one for this fandom. I'll apologize in advance; it has been a while since I've watched Inuyasha, so I really don't remember quite what happened. I wouldn't mind if you guys helped me out by correcting me and all that. That as well as the characters; I'll do my best to keep them in character, as I know how much it irks folk to have a Sesshomaru who is nothing like himself. Yes well, enough rambling, I'll let you go on and read the first chapter. Until the end of it, then.

xoxoxoxox

Inuyasha sighed in irritation as he wiped sweat off of his brow, his feet dragging as he made his way down the forest path. He was uncomfortable, no doubt about it, and he knew damn well why. He could feel the others looking at him in concern, but he didn't have the patience to even confront them. Besides, it was too damn hot.

"Feh! Damn mating season!"

It was the worst time of year, especially since he had gone into his first heat last spring. Well, females went into heat, so you could say his body finally had the unavoidable urges to mate. It was the most embarrassing spring he'd ever known. He was able to scent every female demon there was in a 5 mile radius, and his body couldn't reach them all.

And that brought on the humping. His face turned red as he remembered the awkward mornings waking up with his groin grinding against his bed roll. And poor Miroku; after waking up to the inu-hanyou humping his leg, he made sure to set his bedroll as far away from the dog-eared demon as he was able. The perverted monk used it as an excuse to get to sleep closer to the women, stating that Inuyasha in his sex crazed fits was a danger to them.

"He's the danger." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

He breathed in so that he could sigh, but was only able to give out a painful whine as his groin began to yearn for contact. He could smell a fertile female nearby and she was so close it was making him insane.

"Inuyasha?"

Great, now Kagome was going to pester him.

"Is something wrong?"

He looked back at the reincarnation of Kikyo, his face obviously distressed and covered in sweat that had nothing to do with heat caused by the weather.

"I'm fine." He growled out, shifting in another direction different than the one the demon in heat was located. "Just stepped on a sharp rock."

"Aren't we heading south?" Miroku questioned, as the group stopped to watch the puppy-eared hanyou curiously.

"Yeah, well now we're heading west!" He snapped, not bothering to look back at them. "Who the hell asked you anyway?"

He was getting irritated, but he couldn't help himself. It was hard trying to ignore hundreds of youkai permeating pheromones that just screamed, "I'm ready and waiting". Damn it, he wanted to go looking but he had responsibilities. And then there was Kagome; what would she think of him if he just ran off like that? How would she protect herself? What if Kouga came and tried to take her as his mate like he was always boasting he would?

"Over my dead body!" He was screaming out loud, startling the group that had started to follow him again.

"Inuyasha! Just what is wrong with you!" Kagome demanded, her hands on her hips as she waited for his explanation.

"None of your damn business, wench!"

Damn it. He hadn't meant to say that.

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha could only twitch in pain as he was reacquainted with the ground he'd come to know quite well since meeting Kagome. Why the hell couldn't she just take the damn beads off? She should know that he wasn't going to harm anyone by now.

He heard Shippo bounce over to him, and he would have swatted the kit away, but he was still mashed into the soil. The fox demon tentatively sniffed him, before his nose wrinkled a bit and his eyebrows rose. He whipped his head around to the others, before he was pointing down at Inuyasha, who was slowly starting to peel himself off of the ground.

"Inuyasha smells funny!" He announced, before cheerily adding, "He smells like he did when he was hugging Miroku's leg!"

Sango snorted, trying to hold in her laughter, Kagome covered her smile, but the monk blushed, trying to hide it behind a cough.

"Now, now, Shippo, no need to remind us of that little incident." Miroku told the kitsune, before he was looking at Inuyasha in contemplation. "Though it would seem that our friend has once again entered his yearly heat."

"I'm not a bitch, asshole!" Inuyasha snapped, teeth flashing. "Only bitches go into heat!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice was shrill with her disapproval.

"Well it's true!" Was the only thing the hanyou said in his defense.

"While that is indeed the term for which inu-youkai call their mothering females, I believe it is best, Inuyasha, if you avoid using it since it seems to upset Kagome." Sango suggested, with the monk and miko nodding in agreement.

"You shouldn't use such language around Shippo." Kagome told him.

"Well I-"

His words were stopped short as a scent he'd recognize anywhere hit his nose.

"Sesshomaru." He muttered.

He stood from the ground, his hand resting idly on the hilt of his sword as he turned to face the direction from which his brother was coming. Finally, something to take out his frustrations on. He was sure that his blasted brother was wandering closer for a fight, and with his body wanting to maim something since he really couldn't fuck someone, he was ready and willing.

"He's here?" He heard Miroku ask, the monk getting into a defensive stance.

Kagome was slowly reaching for her bow and Sango fingered her own weapon. Kirara was in full demon form, hunched down and waiting to attack, with Shippo cowering behind her.

Inuyasha sniffed the air again, and his eyes flashed red a moment as he grinned in delight.

"Yeah, that's him alright."

Him and what seemed to be a pregnant demon. It couldn't be that the cold bastard actually mated a female. Nah, it had to be a coincidence. Plenty of females around here in heat, one of them was bound to get knocked up.

Though as his brother drew closer so did the scent. It was a bit faded, but it was unmistakably there. Maybe Sesshomaru _did _find a mate. Which would be so unfair; why the hell did he get to mate while Inuyasha had to suffer?

"Damn lucky bastard."

The surrounding brush began to shiver as their expected, and yet uninvited, guest finally came closer. It took only a few seconds more before Sesshomaru was standing with them in the clearing. His cold eyes looked over each and every one of them before narrowing onto Inuyasha. The hanyou drew his sword, but held his ground, wanting his older brother to make the first move.

'Why the hell is he alone?' He wondered, looking past the proud youkai to see if he could catch a glimpse of this mystery woman. There was no one there, however, and he figured that she was hiding back in the cover of the trees.

A silence stretched out over them as they all stood there; ready to take action, but Sesshomaru never moved. He only stared at his brother, with cold amber eyes, and did nothing else. It was only a short while longer before Inuyasha grew impatient.

"You've got some nerve showing your face around here! What, you itching for a fight? I'll kick your ass if you want me to so badly."

Something like that would have usually gotten one of those cold and snarky replies from the older demon, but Sesshomaru didn't even bat his eyes at the words. Instead, he turned his back on the hanyou, walking back to the forest and saying over his shoulder, "Inuyasha, I wish to have a word with you."

Then he stopped, looking back to the group and daring them to follow.

"Alone." He announced, the threat in his voice quite evident.

He then disappeared back into the dense foliage.

The group stood there stunned, not really sure what to do. For that matter, they didn't really know what to think of it.

"That was odd." Miroku worded, standing his staff straight again.

"It would seem that Sesshomaru isn't his usual self today." Sango crossed her arms as she looked to Kagome.

The miko looked dumfounded.

"Yeah." She was agreeing. "That was weird. I wonder what he wants to talk to you about, Inuyasha."

"Feh! Bastard probably just wants to fight where no one can see." The hanyou ranted, returning Tetsusaiga to its hilt. "Doesn't want to embarrass himself when I kick his ass."

Folding his arms into the sleeves of his haori, Inuyasha started out after his brother at a leisurely pace.

"I'll be back." He told them as he left. "Just stay put until then."

The three humans, and two demons, watched as Inuyasha disappeared into the surrounding forest, all a little confused as to just what was happening.

"Is it just me, or does it seem as if something odd is going on with those two?" Miroku broke the silence.

Sango and Shippo nodded in agreement, and Kirara mewed her agreement as well. Kagome only sighed, before she was crossing her arms in a show of annoyance.

"So what else is new?" She spouted, the others only shrugging. "We might as well set up camp. It's almost dark and who knows when that idiot will be back."

xoxoxoxox

When Inuyasha finally caught up to his brother, he realized that the scent of a pregnant youkai had become stronger. That could only mean that whatever bitch Sesshomaru was hiding had to be near by. Was this the talk that the bastard wanted? To flaunt his new girlfriend in front of him? His teeth clenched in aggravation, as the faint scent of unmated females taunted him even further, reminding him that he had yet to relieve himself from the strain of the mating season.

With is hand closing about the hilt of Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha braced himself for whatever it was Sesshomaru had prepared.

"Well what do you want?" He growled out, wanting his older brother to hear his displeasure. "If it's a fight, we might as well get to it. Though I don't know if you should risk getting your ass whooped. At least, not until your pretty little bitch isn't close enough to see her mate defeated. It'll save you the embarrassment."

He sniffed the air, his eyebrow arching as he watched Sesshomaru make the slightest of movements at the mention of a female. A grin broke out over the hanyou's face, and he folded both arms behind his head as he decided to tease the cold demon. If anything, it could lead to a fight, which he so desperately wanted. He didn't know if he could last waiting for Kouga to arrive. Besides, he _always _won when they fought, so it would be pretty boring.

"Didn't think you had it in you, let alone a dick that you knew how to use." He started, his golden-brown eyes watching the form in front of him tense. "Hell, the way you flaunt about like some kind of holier than thou asswipe, it was easy to guess that you'd find any bitch you come across to be unworthy for you to even fart on."

His eyes traveled to the only hand in his brother's possession, watching as it curled in anger for an instant, with his hopes rising that the youkai would turn and try to strike. However, he was disappointed to see his brother relax, and he figured it was best to push him some more.

"So, where is she anyway?" Inuyasha asked, looking about the trees and underbrush in search of her. "What? She so ugly you're embarrassed for her to show her mug? It's alright I won't laugh too hard. Must have been a dark night!"

Sesshomaru waited patiently as his brother laughed at his own horrendous banter, although every muscle in his body was ready to jump at the twittering half-breed and rip his throat out.

"I never thought I'd see the day you were stupid enough to knock up a bitch."

"There is no bi-" Sesshomaru caught himself before he began an argument with the bumbling idiot his father claimed to be his brother. "There is no female."

The hanyou stopped laughing for a bit, before he snorted, his arms folding into the sleeves of his haori again.

"Yeah, right. I can smell her and she's close by. Let's get this over with already so that I can get back to more important things."

"Listen, you sniveling idiot!" Sesshomaru hissed, his face still a cool mask though his voice was steady with aggravation. "Would you truly believe that this Sesshomaru would be stupid enough to breed just any female? Besides that, need I remind you that I am the last inu-youkai in existence."

He had obviously forgotten about Inuyasha, but the hanyou let it slide, him being a hanyou and all. He wasn't sure if half-breeds actually counted.

"Yeah, well, I've seen demons breed with others that aren't of the same kind. Who knows if you don't have some sort of cat fetish, or maybe-"

"Do not insult this Sesshomaru." Was the slow warning, and Inuyasha merely raised a brow at his older brother.

"So, there ain't no bitch?"

"Must I repeat myself?" Was the question in reply.

"Listen, I know she's here somewhere! I can smell her damn it!"

This was getting stupid. It was also getting old pretty quickly and Inuyasha was never known to be very patient. He didn't have time to deal with this. A pregnant bitch wasn't hard to miss and Inuyasha could recognize it as well as any other demon. If it wasn't coming from a female, like his brother was claiming, then just where the hell was it coming from?

He found his nose tilted into the air as he began to sniff around to see if he could find out in what direction she was being hidden. His head went from left to right, before it was centered in the middle again and he was staring right back at Sesshomaru, the silver-haired inukai having returned to wearing his impassive mask. The smell was strong on the older demon, almost as if it could be coming from him.

That's when something went off in Inuyasha's head, and his eyes opened wide in disbelief.

'No way!' He was screaming in his head, before he worded out loud, "You're the bitch."

Sesshomaru only rolled his eyes at his half-brother's stupidity, before his only hand lifted to rest over his silk covered abdomen.

"Inuyasha." He called for the hanyou's attention, before announcing, "I am with child."

'Well, shit.' Was all the hanyou could think.

T.B.C.

I don't know what I'm doing here. It popped into my head and I've always wanted to try writing Inuyasha M-preg. I'm not sure what pairings will pop up yet, but who knows what will happen. I hope this was good so far, I don't remember much of Inuyasha and stopped watching it a while back. Well, leave your review and/or constructive criticism. I'd appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: C-Chan2 aka Neptunesdemon

Archive: None yet

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Indefinite as of now.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, incest

Author's Note: Hi! I'm so happy you all liked the first chapter, I was nervous that people would hate me. This second chapter here isn't the original, my computer had crashed during the writing of it, so I had to re-do it. I hope you like it anyway. Like I said I tried to keep them in character as best I could. In this chapter I refer to Inuyasha's (and even Sesshomaru's) demon side as his youki, since I have no idea how to explain it, but I hope you get the concept. If I'm wrong and you know how I should correctly word it, then please don't hesitate to correct me.

xoxoxoxox

Finding out that his half brother was pregnant was one hell of a shocker. Hell, Inuyasha didn't know that the ice-like youkai was capable of having sex, so that was as jaw-dropping and unbelievable as the whole pregnancy thing. Though, _that _was still the worst one and the inu-hanyou wasn't sure what to say or do.

So he just stood there, as silent as ever. His eyes, still wide from utter disbelief, could only stare at Sesshomaru. His mouth opened a couple of times, but he couldn't find anything to say, so he merely closed it again and let everything sink in. The silence between them lasted for a few more moments, and then it came. It started as a snort, an attempt to hold it in, but it was inevitable.

Sesshomaru tensed just the slightest bit as Inuyasha couldn't contain himself any longer and let loose his laughter. The sound of it echoed in the surrounding trees and both were sure that someone was bound to hear him. While the older of the two was wary, stone mask still set in place, Inuyasha could care less. It wasn't every day that he got to laugh this hard and he was going to make sure he enjoyed it.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Inuyasha exclaimed between guffaws, his arms wrapping around his slowly aching stomach. "I can't believe it!"

His laughter became much louder and Sesshomaru narrowed a glare on to his idiot half brother.

"This is. . . I mean. . " The hanyou's words trailed off into continuous laughter.

By now, the inu-youkai's mask was cracking. His perfect brow was twitching and his lips were curling back into a snarl. Who did the half-breed think he was to dare laugh at this Sesshomaru? His eyes flashed red as he watched Inuyasha, who was now sprawled out on the ground and gasping for air as tears rolled down his face.

This was just too much. The hanyou could have gone on laughing, but he found himself jumping up from the ground, his eyes staring at the hole where he had just been lying. With a back-flip he landed a few paces away, staring at his growling brother, whose red eyes glared at him and poison dripped from his claws.

'Must be mood swings.' He thought as he stifled his laughter for the time being.

"Feh!" Was all he said out loud, his arms folding in to his haori again.

Sesshomaru tried his best to right himself, but his glower wouldn't leave and though his eyes were amber colored again, they were flecked with red. His fist curled in his anger. Why was it that his brother was so aggravating? This was most definitely _not _a laughing matter.

"So, how the hell did you manage to get yourself knocked up?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru turning away from him. "That was pretty stupid. Then again I should have known there wouldn't be much going on in that pretty head of yours."

He barely dodged the slash aimed for his face and he jumped out of the way of another swipe, a smirk reaching his lips as he realized that he had managed to get a reaction from the stone-faced youkai. As he landed on a high branch of a tree, he watched down at his brother who was snarling up at him, poison dripping from deadly claws and eroding small holes in the dirt.

The half-breed had opened his mouth and taken in a deep breath to begin his taunting again, but he had drawn in the scent permeating off of his brother, and that had him stopping short. His mouth snapped shut and his nose was tilted into the air to sniff at it tentatively. He had to say that it was beginning to smell pretty good. His youki, which he had managed to keep well in control, was beginning to rouse.

_Mate?_

Inuyasha stared down at the silver haired inu-youkai, who had managed to calm himself again and was staring back at him. He inhaled deeply, an action that he had no control of now that his youki was waking, and he tensed as his inner demon seemed to tremble in pleasure.

_Mine._

Golden eyes widened in disbelief, before he was clenching them shut, his head shaking to try and dispel the hold his youki was trying to gain. He figured he'd get back to that discussion that his brother wanted to have, instead of waiting for his youki to wake fully. He'd gain some semblance of control, but he wasn't too confidant.

"Listen, I don't have time to waste with you!" He snapped, letting anger take over. "What the hell did you bring me out here for?"

Sesshomaru's red tinged eyes merely stared at his brother, as he tried his best to stay calm. His brother was successful at pissing him off, and he wanted nothing more than to tear the hanyou to shreds. As it was, he'd have to resist.

"As you know, I am with child." He began, Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

"Well what the hell do you want me to do about it?" The hanyou asked. "I didn't fuck you so it ain't mine!"

Teeth clenched in anger at the words, Sesshomaru forced himself to calm again before he continued.

"Of course, who would want a vile creature as yourself to be the father of their pups?" The older of the two bit back, the hanyou taking offense much to his satisfaction.

"Who'd want to mate with you anyway, fucking you could get your dick frozen, ya icy bastard. I feel sorry for your mate!"

Sesshomaru's rage was barely contained, and he had to close his now red eyes and take deep breaths. This was harder than he had thought it was going to be, being as Inuyasha was much more bullheaded than he had thought.

"There is no mate." He admitted through clenched teeth, eyes sending a sharp glare up at the half-breed.

_No mate?_

Inuyasha was aware that his youki perked up again, and he ignored it, frowning down at his older brother.

"So, you got yourself knocked up without being mated? I guess I gave you too much credit, since you went and did something so stupid."

He saw the whip heading for him and he was lucky enough to catch it in his grasp. He was shocked that it didn't cut through his bone, but it did slice his palm pretty good. He grit his teeth and bared the pain, but his eyes glared down at Sesshomaru. He could tell the Daiyoukai was shocked at what he'd done, but would never show it on his face.

As the whip dispersed, Inuyasha slowly raised his hand to lick at his wound, his eyes centered on his older brother.

"One more move like that and I'll stomp your ass into the ground, pregnant or not." He warned, his voice followed by a threatening growl.

Sesshomaru tried his best not to show a physical reaction, but his stomach tightened at the gruff bass added to the hanyou's voice. His own youki was acting up, and he had to be careful.

"Now what do you want?" The puppy-eared demon asked, jumping down out of the tree.

He kept his distance, not sure how Sesshomaru would react, since he seemed to be swaying back and forth from calm to pissed as hell. True, it was mostly his fault why he was acting as such, but he still had to be careful. Besides that, now that he was a closer distance to Sesshomaru, the youkai's smell was wafting toward him even stronger than before. The smell of a pregnant demon caught his inner demon's interest and he was already trying to keep it on a tight reign.

_My mate._

Inuyasha, wanting to ignore his damned youki and also wanting to rush this along, barked out an impatient, "Well?"

The full blooded inu-youkai centered his eyes on the hanyou, who seemed irritated, but then again, he seemed to always be irritated.

"In my condition, I am hesitant to admit that this Sesshomaru is quite vulnerable." The Daiyoukai began, his voice its normal flat and cold tone. "Especially with my unmated status. I find myself in the position of commanding your assistance, for the welfare of my pup."

Inuyasha nodded, since his brother's words were true. He also snorted as he realized that Sesshomaru used the excuse that his pup would be in danger by any male's that came to court him. The bastard was in danger himself, since being unmated and a bitch to boot, he was free game and every demon powerful enough to approach him would try their best. Sesshomaru had to know that he'd end up yearning for a mate as well, meaning that though he was pregnant, he'd still be in heat. It would seem though that his main concern was the unborn child he was now carrying.

'Guess that means he's keeping it.' He thought to himself, a bit shocked at the demon's choice.

Well, he guessed he could offer the asswipe something, since he did command. . . wait a second. . . command?

"You're not commanding me to do anything, ya stuck up son of a bitch!" He growled out, his eyes glaring. "Who the hell do you think you are!"

Sesshomaru merely raised an elegant brow and ignored his brother's outburst, taking his time to reply to it rather than goad his brother's loud reactions.

"I will need your assistance in protecting myself and the pup. Not to mention my young ward, she is in danger as well. You _will_ welcome us until the child is born, as well as a few weeks after the birth so I may regain my strength. When the time has passed, your services will no longer be needed."

"My services my ass! Do I look like the green little shit you kick around? I'm not doing anything for you! Go find the bastard who left you this way!"

"Inuyasha!"

The white ears perked up despite his anger and Inuyasha figured he'd actually listen to his older brother. Although what he really wanted to do was leave the bastard behind for the wolves. And speaking of wolves, he had left Kagome back there on her own. What if the damn mangy ookami showed up?

_No concern. Mate is here. Take._

Damn youki of his had its own opinion. It'll never get its way, since it'd have to be a cold day in hell before he ever thought of mating his own brother. Common behavior of dog youkai or not, he was too much of a pain in the ass to consider him for such a thing. Though he smelled pretty good though. He wasn't too bad on the eyes, either.

Inuyasha stopped that chain of thought before it could progress any further, and he focused on returning to the subject at hand.

"Maybe if you try asking me, I might just change my mind." He offered, knowing that the Lord of the Western lands would never beg for assistance.

He watched Sesshomaru's jaw clench tightly, and he smirked victoriously. It was obviously too soon to celebrate, since Sesshomaru relaxed and opened his mouth to speak.

"It would be much appreciated if you would aid this Sesshomaru in my time of unexpected circumstance."

Inuyasha was surprised that he hadn't fainted yet, but his mouth was wide open at the unbelievable thing that had just happened. His brother had actually asked for his help. It wasn't a question per say, but it was damn near the closest thing to a question that he was going to get. Hell, he had just been joking. He didn't actually expect Sesshomaru to ask him, he figured he'd go on with his high and mighty act and go about his business. Now he _had _to let him stay. Right?

_Yes, stay._

'You shut up!' He was mentally scolding his youki. He didn't need its prodding at the moment.

With his mouth snapping shut, he was then staring at his brother as he contemplated his decision. He didn't have to let him into his little pack, in fact, he could turn his back on Sesshomaru just as his older brother had done to him most of his life. And the last thing he needed next to him was an unmated bitch who was still in heat too close for comfort. Especially if said bitch was his own brother. Sooner or later his youki would take over to try and slate his lust, and he didn't want Sesshomaru to be its target.

Then again, he supposed Sesshomaru was in worse danger than him if he went off on his own and he did have to take in account the young ningen that usually followed his brother around. It was unfortunate that a member of that group was the ass-kissing toad. Inuyasha sighed and stood straight, his hands taking to their usual hiding place in the sleeves of his haori.

"Alright." He had given in. "You can join us, but only until after the pup is born."

"Good."

He stiffened at the reply that Sesshomaru had given instead of a thank you, but let it slide. Too much couldn't be expected from the arrogant inu-youkai.

"However." Inuyasha spouted, as his brother had turned to begin leaving. "There are some ground rules I have to lay out for you."

"This Sesshomaru does not follow _rules_."

The hanyou merely chuckled, before he was looking to his brother with a smirk that he knew was irritating the full-blooded demon lord.

"Oh yes you do." He told him, Sesshomaru turning to face him again. "Let's get one thing clear and one thing only. This is _my _pack, so what _I _say goes. You can control your human and you can beat up your toad all you want, but when it comes to Kagome and the others, they're mine."

_He's mine. Take him!_

"You follow my orders for as long you're there. If I say we go west then we go west, I want to stop and set up camp then damn it we're stopping, and you have no choice but to follow along."

"This Sesshomaru follows no orders." The daiyoukai insisted. "I am owned by no one."

Inuyasha scoffed, before he offered his older brother a cold smirk.

"The bastard who took you owned your ass pretty good that night, didn't he?"

This time Sesshomaru's hit had connected, and Inuyasha received a powerful hook that sent him flying a good distance a way.

_Good. Strong. I like strong._

Landing on his feet, red-tinged amber eyes looked up to find Sesshomaru heading for him again, but this time he was prepared. With a roar Inuyasha sprang, his fist curled as he headed for Sesshomaru. He had gone for the Daiyoukai's stomach, but at the last minute thought against it. He decided to connect instead with the youkai's jaw and it was successful hit.

He watched as Sesshomaru hit the ground in a crouch, having saved himself from a fall. His only hand was cradling his abdomen, and he glared at Inuyasha in a mixture of rage and disbelief. The damn hanyou had managed to hit him and he had nearly landed a hit on his stomach.

Golden eyes bled red and Sesshomaru snarled, baring his teeth. Inuyasha, lost in the heat of battle, could barely stop his youki. His eyes turned red as well and he growled in warning to the pregnant youkai in front of him. He didn't want to hurt the pup, Sesshomaru had to back off; his inner demon wanted to take him up on his obvious challenge.

"Stand down, Sesshomaru!" He barked, fangs snapping shut. They were growing longer, an obvious sign that he was slowly losing control.

Sesshomaru had long lost himself and he merely shot up from his position to race toward Inuyasha.

The hanyou did the same, the two clashing in a fight of fist, claws and blood. It took the half-breed great pains to not hit the older Daiyoukai any lower than his chest or too hard for that matter, while Sesshomaru had no qualms of fighting dirty. Inuyasha yelped in pain as teeth buried in his shoulder. With his claws digging into his brother's flesh, he manged to throw him off, relieved that Sesshomaru caught himself before crashing into a tree.

He barely had time to breathe as the demon came rushing for him again, but that's when his youki had become impatient. Without even having to scream the attack as he usually did, Inuyasha unleashed a blast of red ki, which was right on the mark. It sent Sesshomaru back and as soon as the Daiyoukai was down, he didn't hesitate to rush for him.

Sesshomaru tensed as he found himself pinned to the ground, a body pressing against his back, as he had landed face down.

'Not again!' He growled in his thoughts, and reared back, successfully removing his attacker.

He turned to face his brother, his claws trying to swipe at him, but he was stopped. His eyes widened momentarily as he found himself flipped and easily pinned again. His shock was short lived as he struggled, growling and snapping, as he tried his best to throw Inuyasha again. He was also trying to fight off his youki's natural reaction of submission. He'd rather die than give in, and he was quickly giving in.

"Be still!" His brother barked, teeth snapping closed near his ear.

Sesshomaru snarled even though his body stilled, and he was still tense, ready to fight off instinct and his brother together.

Inuyasha's youki was satisfied with the obedience and some semblance of control returned to the inu-hanyou, who looked down at the now growling demon beneath him. Sesshomaru was obviously upset, but Inuyasha could smell what else he was. Even the great Lord Sesshomaru couldn't ignore instincts. Much to his dismay, Inuyasha began to sniff his brother's hair, aware that his arousal spiked as he did so.

_"Mine." _He was unaware that he said the word along with his youki, his nose buried in silver strands.

Sesshomaru caught it and he growled as he began fighting the restraining position he was in. An actual bark was his reply, but he merely answered it with one of his own, trying his best to bite. He stilled at the feel of sharp canines at the back of his neck, and a blast of strong ki washed over him. He couldn't help himself, then. With a whine he stopped fighting, and his hips pushed back into his brother's groin in an obvious show of submission.

Inuyasha whined himself as his ever aching groin was finally granted contact, and he willingly began to grind down on the pert ass so willingly offered. He released his hold on his brother's neck and buried his nose there instead, inhaling the heady aroma of Sesshomaru's arousal.

_Yes, take! Mine!_

Inuyasha visibly flinched as his youki practically purred the words. That and the distinct scent of Sesshomaru's pregnancy overwhelmed his senses, which for some odd reason was making him quite upset.

_Pup?_

His youki didn't seem to approve of this either.

_Not our pup. Kill!_

"NO!"

Sesshomaru was snapped back to reality at Inuyasha's roar. He quickly stood from the ground as soon as the hanyou scrambled off of him, highly upset with himself. He should have been able to control himself. How could he have nearly submitted to Inuyasha, who was obviously weaker than himself. His younger half-brother was still on the ground, wide eyes staring up at him as he panted. Something had shook him and it was plain to see that it had something to do with the Daiyoukai.

The dog-eared half-breed slowly stood from the ground, his eyes looking away from Sesshomaru for the time being. He couldn't believe that his youki had actually. . . he had to wonder if that was the type of danger Sesshomaru's pup was in. If that was the case, then it would seem that his brother just may not be any safer here with him then he was out there on his own.

"Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru had called for his brother's attention, but he stopped as he caught the sound of a voice which seemed to be coming closer. It was apparent that the hanyou heard it too, since one ear turned in the direction it was coming from, before the younger demon was looking to where the sound was coming from. The older demon looked as well, and he found a large wind funnel heading in their direction, bring the sound closer.

"Inuyasha!"

'Damn, it's Kagome!' Inuyasha thought, trying his best to make it look like he hadn't been in an all out brawl. 'What the hell is she doing with that mangy bastard?'

It would seem that Sesshomaru had the same idea, since he straightened out his clothes as well. There were large rips in the fabric and Inuyasha's clothes wasn't better off, but they managed to make themselves look decent.

And it was just in time, as Kouga came to halt a mere foot away from a glaring Inuyasha. His grin was obviously set on his face to taunt the hanyou, and it grew wider as Kagome peeked over his shoulder from her place on his back so that she could study the inu-hanyou.

"There you are!" She chirped in relief, climbing down so that she was standing on her own two feet. "I was wondering where you had gone off to. It's a good thing Kouga showed up when he did."

She blinked as she recognized the state he was in, before she was frowning in disapproval.

"I can't believe it, you came all this way just to fight!"

"And from the looks of it, he lost." Kouga laughed, which earned him a growl from Inuyasha.

"Shut up, you mangy wolf! Unless you're begging for an ass kicking!"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha could only grunt as he slammed face first into the dirt, his body twitching in pain. He could hear Kouga laughing and he wished he was able to pound the smile off of his face. He'd have to wait until the beads wore off first.

"I shall return, Inuyasha."

Kagome yelped at the youkai's voice and Kouga tensed ready to fight. They hadn't realized that Sesshomaru was there. Kagome had just been focused on Inuyasha, but Kouga had missed his scent. There were too many females in heat nearby that distracted him, and if his nose was working correctly, there was a pregnant youkai not too far from here.

"No way are you going out there on your own!" Came Inuyasha's muffled reply, as he was still on the ground.

Why he had this sudden bout of protectiveness was beyond him, but he'd be damned if Sesshomaru left here alone.

"Rin is not too far from here. I shall be alright. In an hour's time I shall return."

Just as the beads finally eased up, Inuyasha looked up to find his brother disappearing into the trees.

"Feh! Damn it!" He growled, jumping up to rush after him.

"Hold it!"

Kagome's voice had him stumbling to a halt, and he turned back to find both her and Kouga looking at him. Kagome was obviously confused, but Kouga's eyes narrowed in suspicion. What the hell could the damn wolf be suspicious about?

"What's going on, Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned. "What did he mean? Is he coming back?"

"That's what he said, wasn't it?" He bit back, irritated all over again.

That little happening with Sesshomaru had made him horny again, damn it! And now his rival was standing a few feet away from him and he couldn't even fight.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called after him, as he started to walk off. "Inuyasha!"

"Would you hurry up already!" The hanyou screamed back at her. "I gotta get back to camp. I'm fucking starving!"

He stormed away as Kagome huffed, not liking that she had been left behind, and wanting to knock the white-haired half breed once or twice. She only sighed instead, and turned to Kouga, ready to climb on to his back again. As she had started to climb up, she meeped as she was snatched up instead, Inuyasha having sped back to stop her. He held her bridal style as he glared razor's down at the wolf demon.

"Stay away from Kagome, ya fucker!" He spat, not noticing Kagome tensing. "Why don't you go find a bitch to occupy your time, you inbred son of a bitch!"

He went to storm off but was stopped short as Kagome easily climbed out of his arms and turned to face him. He wore a mask of confusion as the girl merely looked at him calmly, his eyes blinking once or twice. Then it came.

"SIT BOY!"

He grunted in pain as he was driven to the ground again, the hole he had made earlier made even deeper by his second drop into it. He heard Kagome humph before watching her climb onto Kouga's back anyway.

"When you're ready to act accordingly you can meet me back at the campsite." She sniffed haughtily, before looking to Kouga. "Come on, Kouga."

"See ya, puppy!" Kouga said in parting before he was gone in his usual wind tunnel, Kagome in tow.

Inuyasha growled to himself as he could only lay there for the time being.

"KAGOME!" Was all he was able to scream out in frustration.

It was a wonder why he put up with the bitch sometimes.

T.B.C.

Well, I hope I did well with this chapter. Took a lot of work, and I even put off my school paper and homework. Don't worry, I'll make it up. Please leave your comments, criticism, etc. I appreciate it. I really do. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: C-Chan2 aka Neptunesdemon

Archive: None yet

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Rating: PG for now; will go by each chapter.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, incest.

xoxoxoxox

Inuyasha tried his best to ignore the wolf that sat across from him at the fireplace, suspicious glare burning in his direction. He had returned to camp after the beads had finally released him, mumbling and cursing the entire trip back. Upon his return he was greeted with curious stares, a glare from Kagome, and that damned ookami staring at him.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, with his supper eaten, he didn't want to stick around. Besides, he had to go looking for Sesshomaru. It wasn't that he wanted to, but he was obligated to do so. He had agreed to look over his brother and the youkai was out there on his own. He had said he'd be back in an hour and it was well past an hour. Who knew what had happened? Some lust-driven, unmated demon could have come across him and taken the chance to overpower the vulnerable inu-youkai.

'Since when did I start seeing Sesshomaru as vulnerable? Feh! He can handle himself.' Inuyasha thought to himself, trying to settle down and let his recently eaten food digest.

It was impossible however, since his youki was restless. The demon it had its eye on was not in sight and another dominant male was in his presence. Inuyasha was fighting between the urge to charge Kouga and rip his throat out or running off to find his half-brother so that he wasn't left out in the open. He was getting restless, which was steadily pissing him off. He couldn't just sit here anymore, he had to take a walk.

He stood from the ground, mumbling to himself, with all eyes on him as he turned and headed in the direction of the surrounding trees. He noticed it was back in the direction he had last seen Sesshomaru, but he was pretending that it was merely coincidence.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Kagome's voice was calling after him.

He ignored her and kept going his way, his amber eyes narrowed ahead of him and his nose testing the air.

"Inuyasha?" She called again, the hanyou not even glancing back at her. "Inuyasha!"

"I have to take a piss!" He spun around to cry back at her, the reincarnated miko stiffening. "Do ya think I can go do that without having to announce it!"

Before Kagome could offer a response, he was bounding off into the trees and leaving the campsite behind. His eyes were focused ahead of him, searching the area for any signs of Sesshomaru. He wasn't worried. No, he was only making sure that Sesshomaru hadn't been sidetracked.

"Damn it!" He swore out loud. "The asshole better not be in any kind of trouble, because I won't go saving his ass."

He slowly came to a halt at the clearing they had been occupying earlier. There was a chance that Sesshomaru had stopped here, but a quick smell of his surroundings told him otherwise. His brother's scent was faint, meaning that the Daiyoukai hadn't been back since he had left.

Inuyasha looked up out past the canopy to the darkening sky. The sun had already started setting.

"Where the hell is he?" Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

He looked down the way Sesshomaru had left earlier, as if the youkai would come walking out of the bushes at that exact moment.

_Mate?_

It was obvious that his youki was expecting that to happen. He didn't have time to waste sitting here. He started to head back to the campsite, but he paused just at the edge of the clearing. He couldn't help but wonder, what if Sesshomaru _did_ show up here?

Without much thought, he walked back into the clearing and sat himself down against a tree, his hands folding away in his sleeves.

_Yes. Mate will come. Wait._

It was his youki that made him realize what he was doing, and he shot up from the ground with a growl, before stomping off in the direction that would take him back.

"That bastard can get there own his own!" He was shouting aloud, his face set in a scowl.

Why the hell did he keep thinking that Sesshomaru wasn't capable of finding his way? He was sure the Daiyoukai could track his scent.

He stopped again as he realized that there were other demons around. Sesshomaru could surely sense them as well. What's to say that the older of the two brothers wouldn't go off in search of a suitor? Hell, what's to say that he already hadn't? Inuyasha scoffed as he decided it was best to wait, even if it was for just a few minutes. At least that way, he could say that he had tried to up keep his end of the bargain.

He spun around to head back to the spot he had been sitting in before, but was stopped short at the sight of blue eyes glaring back at him. Why the hell was the ookami following him?

"Watch where you're going, ya mangy wolf!" Inuyasha snapped, not at all happy to find Kouga had followed him.

He soon found himself grabbed by the front of his haori and dragged closer so that Kouga's glaring face was closer to his, those blue eyes suspiciously locked on him.

"Okay, mutt, I want to know what the hell is going on!" The wolf demon demanded, jerking the hanyou even closer.

Inuyasha only growled, his fists clenching as he realized that the dark-haired youkai was going to be even more of a pain in the ass then he usually was. He didn't owe the ookami any kind of explanation and he'd be damned if he offered one.

"Mind your own business!" Were the bellowed words as Inuyasha threw a punch.

It was a successful hit, and Inuyasha watched quite satisfied as Kouga went flying. The wolf youkai hit the ground hard, and went rolling for quite awhile before he came to a halt. The hanyou himself was feeling quite victorious, but that feeling didn't last very long.

He sneered as the sound of chuckling came from the wolf's direction, and he watched as Kouga stood from the ground, a hand wiping at the side of his mouth to check for blood. There was none and he only grinned before his blue eyes were looking in the half-breed's direction.

"Finally, we're getting some where."

The ookami's words had Inuyasha's ears twitching, before the hanyou was grinning himself. So the wolf had come following him looking for a fight? Well if it was a fight he wanted, then it was a fight he'd get.

The youkai and hanyou faced off, their eyes locking on each other as they readied themselves to charge. The air seemed to tense for a few seconds before they were off, running at the same time toward each other.

Inuyasha was focused, claws ready to begin swinging, and his grin grew the closer he drew to his rival. He was about ready to leap in the wolf's direction to close the remaining distance, but he was distracted.

"Inuyasha."

At the call of his name, Inuyasha turned to the source of the sound and found no other than Sesshomaru standing there. A short moment of relief fell over him, but it was broken as a fist came smashing into his face.

It was his turn to go flying and it was a good yard a two before he came crashing down, skidding along the dirt before he finally stopped.

"Ha! Bet you didn't think that I was packing all of this!" The wolf boasted, flexing his biceps and laughing heartily.

As the wolf continued to taunt the half-breed, Sesshomaru merely scoffed at the sight. His brother should have known that his despicable fighting techniques wouldn't have succeeded. If he had been any good to begin with, then he wouldn't have been distracted by the call of his name.

The tugging at his robes caused him to look away from the scene, just as Inuyasha was standing from the ground, and he looked down to Rin, who stared up at him with wide and worried eyes. It would seem that she was concerned about the hanyou.

"Sesshomaru-sama, is he alright?"

He merely nodded his head, his eyes looking back to his half-brother who was now yelling at the ookami.

"Do not worry, Rin. His head is much harder than you think."

At the quip, Inuyasha stopped mid yell, and glared in the Daiyoukai's direction.

"Lay off, ya bastard! If it wasn't for you I'd have knocked his damn lights out! And another thin- Hey!"

He was cut short by the dust that blew up in front of him, as Kouga used his jewel-charged legs to sprint over to the silver-haired inu-youkai.

Sesshomaru had been caught by surprise, as he soon found the wolf youkai in front of him, a grin on his face as his tail waved happily. Of course, Sesshomaru would not admit that he had been caught unaware and he growled as his claws slashed out, tinted green with its poison.

It would seem that Kouga was expecting that and he easily maneuvered out of the way, landing at a safe distance. The last thing he needed was for the older inu-youkai to be angry. He had managed to get what he had been looking for anyway. Though just to be sure he tested the air again, Inuyasha's ranting ignored.

"Well, well, well. So that's the big secret."

Kouga's words had Inuyasha finally shutting up as his blue eyes turned to look at the hanyou.

"Who would have thought in a thousand years that this would happen." He laughed, despite the Daiyoukai's threatening growl.

"Rin, return to Jaken."

At her lord's command, she nodded her head before slowly trotting off. The green demon wasn't too far off, and she figured it best to do as she was told. Sesshomaru-sama was getting angry and she knew what he was like when he was angry.

With Rin gone, Sesshomaru focused on the young wolf prince, who seemed to be amused with the situation, if his laughter was anything to go by.

"It would be in your best interest, ookami, if you kept your mouth shut!"

It was plain to see that the Lord of the Western lands wasn't very happy. In fact, from the growl permeating from Inuyasha, neither was the hanyou.

Kouga was just too happy to have found out the little secret the two brothers were trying to hide, and he smirked as he watched Inuyasha make his way toward them. The hanyou unknowingly placed himself in front of the Daiyoukai in a show of protection.

"So, is it yours?"

The question had two pair of amber eyes narrowing on him, and Kouga only scoffed, his arms crossing over his chest as he looked past his rival to stare at Sesshomaru.

"You could have done so much better."

"Hey, it ain't mine!" Inuyasha was shouting before he could stop himself. Though when he watched as Kouga broke out with a triumphant grin, he cursed under his breath. He didn't have to turn around to know that Sesshomaru's glare was now centered on him for his stupid outburst.

If the wolf demon had had any doubts, he no longer needed to have them. Inuyasha had just confirmed his suspicions for him.

"Ha! This is rich. Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands, is carrying a pup." He let his eyes look back to the silver-haired youkai, whose face had replaced the cold mask that he usually wore. "And from the smell of things, you were pupped without being mated. Now I wonder how that happened?"

"None of your business, you damned ookami!" Inuyasha successfully drew Kouga's attention back to him with his outburst, and the pony-tailed demon only shrugged.

"Well, it's not like I could really care much just who the father is." His eyes focused on the Daiyoukai behind his dog-eared rival, and he smirked as he let his ki leak out, so that it washed over the inu-youkai.

His grin grew wider as he smelled the spike of arousal, but it was drowned out by the anger and testosterone that came flowing off of the hanyou. Well, this was interesting. Was Inuyasha protecting his brother for a certain reason?

"Stay away from him, you mange-ridden bastard!" The hanyou growled, his hand resting on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "He's not available!"

Inuyasha may seem it at times, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that Kouga had deliberately released his ki so as to impress Sesshomaru. He was trying to attract him, and from the smell of things, it had been working. The Prince of the Eastern Lands may not seem it, but he was powerful. He couldn't best Sesshomaru, but he could probably come pretty damn close.

"Actually, I think he is." Kouga reminded him with a scoff. "He is unmated, remember? And that means he's available. Pup or not, he's still looking for a mate."

"Feh! Well it ain't you! I'll make sure of that!"

"What's this? Are you jealous, puppy? Or afraid of a little competition?"

Inuyasha's anger flared and he wanted to charge for the ookami, but he knew that's what Kouga was waiting for. He was purposely goading him into a fight and as much as he wanted to give in, he had to think of Sesshomaru.

_Impress mate._

'Be quiet!' He ordered his youki. The thing liked to cause more trouble than was necessary.

"Besides, what about Kagome? I thought you wanted her as your mate."

At the reminder of the miko, Kouga stopped, his arms crossing as he began to contemplate Inuyasha's question.

"You're right." Kouga agreed.

Inuyasha would have felt triumphant if it wasn't for the wolfish grin that Kouga sent in their direction.

"Though I don't know if I can pass up an opportunity like this. I'm sure Kagome will understand." The wolf let his hands rest on his hips as his grin grew wider, blue eyes smiling in jest at the white-haired half-breed. "Looks like we'll be competing for just a while longer."

Inuyasha would have began ranting but his brother's voice stopped him before anything could escape his mouth.

"Inuyasha, I wish to put Rin to bed. It is getting late, and it is unsafe for her."

She wasn't the only one it was unsafe for. The more powerful demons seemed to lurk at night and what with it being mating season, they were prowling for an available bitch. Unfortunately for the Daiyoukai, he fell into that particular category.

"Fine. We'll head back to camp."

As soon as he had finished giving his order, there was a gust of wind that startled the hanyou, but this time the older youkai was prepared. His brows furrowed in a frown as the ookami appeared in front of him once again, that damned smile on his face.

He wanted to attack or even growl, but a glare was all he could manage, as he had to focus his energy on suppressing his youki, which was reacting wildly to the presence of a dominant male so close to him.

"It would be a pleasure and an honor to escort you back to the campsite, Lord Sesshomaru." Kouga offered his company, with a slight bow, his blue eyes locking with amber. "I would hate to think of what would befall you without a capable youkai by your side to protect you."

Kouga was caught unaware as he was grabbed by his armor and pulled to face Inuyasha, whose amber eyes flashed red for a moment and whose teeth were bared in a snarl.

"That's what I'm here for!" The hanyou growled out, his fist rising and pulling back, ready to strike out. "So get lost!"

"Inuyasha."

Once again, he was stopped by his brother's voice, both Kouga and Inuyasha looking in his direction. The inu-youkai had turned his back on them and had already started to leave the clearing.

"Do not waste your energy. I wish to head to your camp as quickly as possible."

Inuyasha humphed and let Kouga go, the wolf dropping to the ground ungracefully and left behind as Inuyasha took to joining his brother. They didn't go far before Sesshomaru stopped, his head turning to the side so that the words could travel over his shoulder, but he did not look to the wolf demon on the ground.

"You may follow if it pleases you, ookami."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha was screaming, but was ignored as Sesshomaru walked away.

He heard Kouga chuckle and he turned to glare at his pony-tailed rival, who was now standing from the ground. He dusted himself off as he walked over to Inuyasha, stopping just so he could send a victorious grin his way.

"Like I said, looks like we'll be competing again." He told him, before he was walking after his latest mate interest. "This'll be fun. I can't wait to see your face when he chooses me."

"Like that it'll ever happen!" Inuyasha shouted, running after the two youkai that had left him behind. "And who the hell says that I want to mate with him!"

_He __is__ mate. Mine!_

It would seem his youki had other ideas.

xoxoxoxoxox

Kagome sat waiting for Inuyasha's return, perched on a fallen log that Kouga had dragged closer to the fire before he had run off after the hanyou. She would have followed them, but she already knew what she would have found. Besides, one of them was bound to show up again. It would most definitely be Inuyasha, since Kouga would return to his pack for the night.

It was taking longer than usual and that had her a bit worried. The sun had fully set and it was now dark. Shippo had long fallen asleep, curled up in Kagome's sleeping bag with Kirara right beside him. Sango was settling into bed herself. Miroku had opted to tuck her in, but one glare from the demon slayer had him offering Kagome his company instead. He now sat comfortably against a tree, his staff resting across his lap, and his eyes closed in meditation as he waited.

The crackling fire and chirping insects were the only noise, besides Shippo's light snores, and that left Kagome to her own thoughts. It was to no surprise that they circled around a certain half-demon, who seemed to not be his usual self. It was quite clear now that Inuyasha was going through heat, or rather, he was responding to those demons who were in heat, but so perhaps that could explain his unusual behavior.

She would have liked to talk to the dog-eared half-breed, but she knew Inuyasha wouldn't talk. He'd scoff, bicker, try to change the subject, and curse; heavily. And with his irritation and aggression having doubled due to the present season, it was best to wait until he was manageable once more.

She heard the shuffling of bushes and she looked up to see if it was who she was looking for. It was indeed, and she had started to smile as she stood to greet him, but it fell as she realized that he wasn't alone.

Kouga was still here and that meant that the wolf would be spending the night. It was odd, but the ookami prince's appearance was nothing compared to the shock that took her as she caught sight of their other guests.

Besides Inuyasha stood none other than Lord Sesshomaru himself, and with him of course was the young girl that was usually now found by his side. She was perched upon the two-headed beast and leading it was the little green demon who scowled as if he was highly displeased.

"Well, this seems interesting." That was Miroku's voice, as the monk had stirred from his meditation and was now standing beside the reincarnated miko. "It would seem that we'll be having some unexpected guests tonight."

Kagome heard when Sango roused from her bedroll and she looked to the other woman as she stood from her bed. Her eyes were focused on the inu-youkai, her face set in a frown of befuddlement.

"There has to be an explanation for this." She said so that her two companions could hear. "Inuyasha would not have brought them here without good reason."

Kagome nodded in agreement, though she was still unsure. It was not everyday that Sesshomaru eagerly walked into their camp with Inuyasha, and the fact that he was so calm seemed to make her uncomfortable. Just what exactly was going on?

It wasn't long before Inuyasha and his followers were standing in front of Kagome and the others, but it was quite awhile before anything was said. It was Miroku who broke the silence, smiling to their youngest guest.

"Why hello there." He greeted her, offering her a bow. "And what's your name?"

Rin giggled.

"My name is Rin!" She excitedly offered.

She would have gone on but a large body stepped in front her, cutting off the interaction that had just barely started. Amber colored eyes glared down at the human monk, who only gave a nervous laugh at the intimidating behavior.

"This Sesshomaru will not have his ward spoken to without my permission."

Miroku laughed nervously, before he was bowing his head in apology.

"As you wish, Lord Sesshomaru. Though we've encountered each other before, I don't believe we've been properly introduced." He gave the youkai a bow and a smile before offering his name. "My name is Miroku, and might I ask what brings you to us in such a civil manner?"

"That ain't none of your business, monk." Inuyasha answered for his half-brother.

"Well, I think that they have the right to know." Kouga chipped in, gaining himself a glare from the hanyou. "Don't you agree, Kagome?"

Kagome blinked as she looked at Kouga and then her brown eyes were focused on Inuyasha, who was too busy glaring at the wolf demon to notice that her attention had shifted to him.

"Inuyasha." She called to him gently and waited until he was looking at her before she went on. "Why _is _Sesshomaru here?"

"He just needs our help for a few weeks." He offered, but Sesshomaru had need to fix his statement.

"I need no help from these ningen, Inuyasha."

"Fine! Then he needs _my _help."

Awaken from all the commotion, Shippo sat up from his bedroll, his fists rubbing at his eyes. When his vision cleared, he found hie eyes widening at the sight of none other than Sesshomaru and his company standing in their campsite.

"Wah! Inuyasha, it's Sesshomaru!"

He jumped up from the bed and scurried over to Kagome, hiding behind the reincarnated miko and cautiously peeking out at their unexpected visitors.

"It's alright, Shippo." Sango tried to reassure him, and Kirara who had woken as well. "It would appear that Lord Sesshomaru needs his brother's assistance. Though _why_ would be the proper question to ask here."

"Yes, Inuyasha, just _why_ does the Lord of the Western Lands need _your_ help?" Kouga questioned the hanyou, giving himself the title of instigator.

He was granted a threatening glare from both brothers, but he wasn't phased by it. Inuyasha wouldn't do anything rash in front of his companions, but Sesshomaru he knew could care less. However, it was just too much fun that he couldn't help but tease them.

"This Sesshomaru does not need explain himself to the likes of you."

"Why are we here, Sesshomaru-sama? Rin wants to know."

He looked back to his young ward who stared up at him with large curious eyes. He wasn't sure if it was instincts kicking in but the undeniable urge to take her in his arms over took him. He fought against it and turned away again, but he was out of luck as it landed on the young kitsune.

It helped to break the nostalgic feeling as the kit yelped and ducked behind the miko, who was also staring at him curiously. She was easy to ignore, and he was glad for the respite. The Lord of the Western lands did not have feelings of motherly affection.

"Forgive me if I sound rude, my lord, but it would be good to know why you've decided to mingle with this unsavory lot." Jaken had spoken up for the first time this night, as he had been keeping to himself and sulking. He wasn't keen on the idea of joining this bunch, since they had been enemies for quite some time.

"Like Sesshomaru said, it's no one's business." Inuyasha answered for his brother, wanting to put it to an end.

"Surely you can tell us why your brother and enemy is now joining forces with you." Kouga smiled as the others nodded in agreement with him.

"I think you should tell us." Kagome chipped in, her arms crossing over her chest as she tapped her foot impatiently. "You're not getting out of this without an explanation."

"I think it best that we get an explanation for Sesshomaru's presence." Miroku put in, Sango nodding in agreement.

"Please, Inuyasha, tell us why." She gently begged him.

"Yeah, Inuyasha, just tell them." Kouga continued to urge them on.

"Tell us, tell us!" Rin chirped as she bounced happily atop Ah-Un.

"Oh, would you just tell us already!" Kagome demanded, her voice almost shrill.

"Alright!" Inuyasha boomed, no longer able to take it and wanting them to shut the hell up. "The reason Sesshomaru's here is because he's pregnant!"

The silence that fell over the camp was a deafening one, as it seemed the crickets were just as shocked as the rest of them, since they had gone quiet as well. The only face that didn't hold a wide-eyed and shocked look was Kouga's. The ookami only smiled as he waited for the coming reactions.

"He's. . . what?" Kagome's soft voice broke the quiet.

Inuyasha sighed. He really didn't want to repeat himself. Sesshomaru stepped forward then, his eyes looking over his new, but temporary, pack.

"What my brother has said is simple." He began, announcing for the second time his condition. "I am with child."

T.B.C.

Well, there it is. Chapter three. I hope I did well, I tried my best to keep them in character, which I'm sure I failed at. I apologize for the wait, but it was finals and crap, so I was busy. I want to thank you for the previous reviews and I hope to get more. Even the constructive criticism, some of it crushed my spirit, but I'm glad for it. It helps me correct my mistakes, although I'm not sure how well I did that. All the same thank you, and I hope that you enjoyed this installment. I'll try my best to put the next chapter up in a timely manner.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: C-Chan2 aka Neptunesdemon

Archive: None Yet

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, incest.

xoxoxoxox

There was no way to explain the quiet that fell over the camp and its occupants. Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru both stood waiting as all eyes were on them, widened in complete shock. Well, all except Kouga's. His eyes were watching the two with amusement, before focusing on the Daiyoukai with the obvious intent of winning him over. The hanyou caught it and his glare narrowed on the ookami, who only looked away with a snort.

The silence reigned a few moments more, before it was finally broken by the sound of the small kappa falling over. Though no one seemed to be concerned with Jaken fainting away at the news, their eyes were still interested on the two half-brothers in front of them. Rin was the first brave one to actually speak.

"Sesshomaru-sama is going to be a mommy!" She squealed excitedly, smiling brightly. "Does this mean Rin will be a big sister?"

Miroku chuckled as he watched Sesshomaru bristle, admiring the fact that he had a chance to see the stone-faced Daiyoukai actually have a reaction. His soft laugh stopped as two pair of amber eyes glared at him, but the small smile stayed on his face.

"Well, Rin-chan, I believe that would be the case." Miroku answered the girl, completely side-stepping the Western Lord's order that she not be spoken to.

"Yay! Rin is so happy!"

As Rin laughed and squealed in happiness, Shippo peeked out from behind Kagome to sniff at the air. Inuyasha and his brother weren't lying. The inukai was indeed going to have a baby. That thought made him relax for some odd reason and though he still looked intimidating, the Daiyoukai didn't seem as scary as he had before.

"But how?" Was all that Kagome could murmur, her eyes wide as she stared at the two inukai.

Sango crossed her arms over her chest, as her face took a look of contemplation, before she turned to Kagome.

"It isn't uncommon that male youkai bear young." She offered the young priestess. "Though it is uncommon to find that a Daiyoukai be the child-bearer. I'm curious, to say the least, to know how this came about."

Kagome only blinked, and she turned her gaze from Sango back to the two brothers. It mostly lingered on Inuyasha, who stood glaring fire at the wolf prince, his very aura shouting that he was protecting his brother.

She gasped as a thought flitted through her head, and her fist clenched at her sides as she bit her lip in anxiety. There was no way that Inuyasha could be. . .

The thought trailed off, and her heart began to hammer.

"Inuyasha." She called him hesitantly and she noticed that the inu-hanyou took quite a while to look at her.

When he did, she swallowed nervously, not at all wanting to know the answer to her question, lest it be something she didn't want to hear.

"Is it. . . yours?"

The camp fell silent again, the tension that had only just dispersed building up to stifle them, as all eyes fell on Inuyasha. The silver haired half-breed stopped in shock for just a moment, before he was snorting and hiding his hands away in his sleeves.

"I can happily tell you that the kid ain't mine." He announced haughtily. "We're brothers, remember? I'm not interested in taking up youkai habits."

Kagome felt as her muscles relaxed, as a wave of relief washed over her. Inuyasha was right. It was silly of her to think it was his. They were brothers after all, and brothers didn't do such things with each other. Then again, they were youkai, and youkai were known to do some odd things.

She would take Inuyasha's word though, and know that it wasn't his pup and that the hanyou showed no interest in his older brother.

A flicker of doubt struck her stomach as she watched Inuyasha hover over his brother, which Sesshomaru oddly enough didn't seem to notice. If the Western Lord did indeed notice, he paid no mind to it, and even seemed to inch closer to the hanyou.

"Inuyasha." She was calling for his attention again, glad that he instantly turned to look at her this time. "You never did tell us why Sesshomaru and the others are here."

"Oh yeah." Was all the hanyou muttered before he was jerking a thumb in his brother's direction. "His royal pain in the ass and his little girl will be staying for a while."

Then he was pointing to Jaken, who was still out cold on the ground.

"Unfortunately, that means he's here, too."

The reborn priestess watched as Inuyasha basically growled in Kouga's direction, the wolf smirking as he matched the dog-eared demon's stare. She wasn't sure, but something other than the usual rivalry was going on here.

"Don't ask me why the wolf is still here." Inuyasha said, his face set in a frown. "As far as I know, he's not welcome."

Kouga only grinned, before he was looking to Kagome, offering her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, my fair Kagome, but it hurts me to announce that I'll no longer pursue as my mate."

Kagome wasn't sure what to say to that, so she opted to stay silent, merely blinking at the wolf, who drew closer to her. When he was in front of her, he took her hand to kiss it, before he was clasping it in his own hands.

"You should know that I'll never forget you, and that if things don't work out, I'll keep you in mind."

"Um, thanks, I guess." Was all she could offer him.

She wasn't sure or not, but there was a chance that she had just been dumped. True, she and the ookami were never an item, and she doubted they ever would have been, but still it felt as if she was on the bad end of a break up.

Miroku watched on in interest and amusement, and couldn't help but prod further to figure out what was going on. Inuyasha had done no more then tense up as Kouga had approached the miko, but now that Kouga was heading toward Sesshomaru, he was actually growling.

"If I might ask, Kouga, who do you have in mind now that Kagome is out of the picture?"

He ignored Sango's disapproving glare, and watched as Kouga grinned from ear to ear, his blue eyes focused intently on the inukai lord.

"Well, being a prince and all, don't you think it makes sense to mate with royalty? Who better than Sesshomaru, a lord no less, than to become my mate and give me heirs."

"He won't be giving you a damn thing, ya bastard!" The inu-hanyou barked out.

"A pity that ookami think they can ascend to royalty." Came Sesshomaru's cold voice, adding to Inuyasha's outburst. "I have no intentions of being mated to a lowly wolf."

As Inuyasha then continued to insult the wolf, with Kouga replying in tow, Kagome decided it was best to ignore them for the time being. She looked about the camp to study the rest of its occupants, the old and the recently added, to see how the others were taking things.

Shippo had long left his hiding spot beside her and now hovered over the unconscious kappa with Kirara, poking at him with a stick. The small child Rin was happily singing a song she was obviously making up off the top of her head, about babies and being a big sister. She seemed to be the only one happy with the news, for even Sesshomaru seemed indifferent, as usual, to his condition.

Miroku and Sango both seemed to be a bit troubled and she had a feeling that it was best to ask them. Those two knew more about demons than she did, and there was always a lesson or two to be learned from them both.

"What is it?" She asked them, drawing closer to them.

Sango looked up to her and tried her best to offer her a reassuring smile, but it was plain to see that she was worried. She and Miroku had both come to a conclusion and the results would be unfavorable.

"Is something wrong?" She pushed, looking back and forth between them.

Miroku offered her a smile, succeeding in hiding his troubled expression behind the mask, since he obviously had more experience at it than the taijiya.

"We were merely discussing Sesshomaru's current situation, as it were." He told her, Sango standing quiet beside him.

At that moment, Shippo came bounding over, staring up at three humans before speaking to them with all the enthusiasm a child could possess.

"Hey, I think the toad is dead!" He announced, a little too happily for Kagome's taste. "Does that mean that Sesshomaru's gonna be by himself? I don't smell his mate at all."

"I see." Was all Miroku said, his hand grasping his chin in thought.

"So he hasn't been mated. It's as I suspected." Sango added in, her arms crossing again. "This could be trouble."

Kagome could only look at her friends, completely baffled by their words. What was going on?

She didn't have time to ask, since Sango was turning away and looking to where the three youkai stood. Two rather, as Sesshomaru had left his brother and the ookami to their endless bickering, and was now trying to cease Rin's seemingly endless song.

"Inuyasha, I must know." The taijiya's words got the hanyou's attention, and Kouga's as well. "Is Sesshomaru mated?"

The three humans saw Inuyasha cringe and Kouga smirk, and although the monk and demon slayer would wait for the answer, they already knew what it was.

"I don't think I have the right to answer that question." Inuyasha told her, a hand scratching behind his head. "That's something to ask Sesshomaru himself."

"And it is a question I feel I owe you no answer to, human."

Sango frowned, obviously not happy with Sesshomaru's answer, and Miroku took the floor.

"If I may be so bold, my Lord, it's only reasonable that we know the answer, being as you are to join us."

"Don't worry, it ain't permanent." Inuyasha provided, ignoring Sesshomaru's icy glare.

"You see, Lord Sesshomaru, even as humans we are aware of the complications an unmated demon can bring." Miroku was trying his best to appeal to the Western Lord, hoping he wouldn't be struck down for what he was sure the Daiyoukai saw as his insolence. "It would also allow us to have the best knowledge in how to assist both you and Inuyasha, for the duration of your pregnancy."

Sesshomaru merely stared back at the monk, knowing that the human did have a point. Usually he would easily disembowel any ningen that dared to try and speak to him, but as it were, he found that he was doing quite a few things that were beside himself. Such as allowing the wolf to live, after he dared to have the nerve and court the inu-youkai.

He felt his youki awakening inside him as his mind pondered the wolf, and it shuddered as it remembered the power that Kouga had released for him to feel. Of course, it was not to be compared to his own, but oh was it strong. He clenched his jaw as his muscles threatened to quiver in need and he let his eyes focus onto Inuyasha.

That wasn't the best thing to do, as his youki had already had a first hand encounter with his half brother's demonic side. Luckily for him, his sigh was inaudible, but that was all the luck he was granted as he was releasing pheromones against his will. It was such an inconvenient moment, and he ground his teeth to pull himself together and keep his youki at bay.

He saw both Inuyasha and the ookami tilt their heads to test the air, Kouga wagging his tail and Inuyasha frowning. To distract himself from the two males, Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the human monk, who waited patiently with a smile.

His youki calmed as he focused his attention on the dark-haired ningen, knowing that though his youki was desperate for a mate, it wasn't _that_ desperate. At least, not yet anyway.

"Your suspicions are true, houshi." He gave in to the plight. "I am without a mate."

Miroku only made a sound that revealed he was truly intrigued, Sango huffed and Kagome only stared blankly at the rest of them.

"My lord, truly you must be deceiving me!"

The annoying little toad was finally up, and Sesshomaru looked to his retainer with a snarl of annoyance.

The green little kappa clumsily stood from the ground and shuffled towards his master, who only glared down at him. Jaken's eyes were watering as he looked up to his lord.

"How could this happen to you, my lord? How could it come to be that the almighty Sesshomaru has been impregnated?"

"I can think of a way." Kouga said with a lecherous grin.

Inuyasha, who had been ignoring the bumbling kappa, turned to give the wolf prince a warning glance. He was then drawn back to Sesshomaru, who now had a blubbering Jaken clutching his robes, and the obvious irritation and distaste on Sesshomaru's face couldn't be hidden. Inuyasha smirked as the toad became too much to bear, and Sesshomaru merely kicked him away, before walking past the dazed little demon.

He stopped beside his two-headed beast, easily reaching out for Rin, who was now giggling at the poor kappa's plight. She stopped and blinked in wonder as she was easily lifted from atop Ah-Un's back, finding herself propped on the inukai's hip.

She wasn't the only one who gawked, as the rest of the campsite stared at Sesshomaru in disbelief. They didn't really know what it was like between the young human girl and the Western Lord when no one else was present, but the child's face revealed that the action wasn't normal. So, they were as shocked as she was.

Sesshomaru was aware of his actions and he found it best to ignore the others, turning back to the silently sobbing toad.

"Jaken."

At his masters call, Jaken was on his feet, ready to follow the order that was bound to come.

"You will prepare the bedrolls. It is time for Rin to go to bed. This Sesshomaru shall retire as well."

The little kappa only nodded, starting his task so as to satisfy the inu-youkai Lord. As the toad set about with the work he had been given, Sesshomaru turned his eyes to the two women, the miko stiffening as his gaze landed on them.

"You, ningen, have you any food? Rin has not eaten supper."

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin is not hungry." The young girl tried to object.

Her stomach told them otherwise, as it growled loud enough for them all to hear. Rin blushed and Shippo giggled, which was enough to break the tension. Sango slowly offered the young girl a smile, before she looked back to the Daiyoukai.

"I'm sure that I can make her something, if of course you do not mind that she come with me."

"She is fine where she is, just do as you are bid, human."

He heard a throat clear, and he looked to his younger brother, who glared at him disapprovingly. The half-breed dared to look at him in such a way? Who exactly did he think he was?

"My pack." Were the words the hanyou offered, before the full-blooded youkai could open his mouth.

With his cold mask set in place, Sesshomaru slowly lowered Rin to the ground, his eyes never leaving Inuyasha's. His youki was stirring, slowly waking again, after having just suppressed it. It was the one that allowed him to so easily submit, and he was despising every moment of it.

"Mark me, half-breed, if she is harmed, your humans will pay the price."

Rin, confused with the whole situation could only blink up at the the silver-haired youkai, who gently pushed her in the direction of the miko and demon slayer. Sango, who had been frowning at Sesshomaru's threat, made herself smile again as Rin came closer. Shippo eagerly rushed over, the prospect of getting more food appealing to him and his curiosity of actually meeting the young girl pulling him.

With Rin being tended to, Sesshomaru only turned to walk to the closest tree, seating himself in front of it and keeping a close eye on the two women as they coddled the children. The monk didn't join them, and opted for looking at the Daiyoukai with questioning eyes. It seemed he was debating on whether or not to speak, and Sesshomaru was growing a bit aggravated at the houshi's staring.

"What about you?" Inuyasha's voice broke out, as the hanyou crossed his arms and leered at him. "Ain't you hungry, too?"

"Yes, I was just about to ask that question myself." Miroku said with a sigh, leaning on his staff. "Would you like something to eat, Lord Sesshomaru? I'm sure you are hungry and we have plenty to share."

They watched as the inu-youkai merely turned up his nose, as if he was completely disgusted by the monk's suggestion. Which, in truth, he was. Did the monk truly think that this Sesshomaru would taint his palette with ningen filth?

"This Sesshomaru would rather starve before eating anything made by lowly humans." Was his answer, and he heard Inuyasha growl his disapproval.

"He was just trying to be nice, ya arrogant bastard!" He shouted, his fist raised. "If you're gonna be here, you're gonna have some fucking manners!"

"Inuyasha!"

That was Kagome's voice, and the miko was obviously upset that he had sworn in front of the children.

"If I wish to eat, I shall find my own food." Sesshomaru said, ignoring his brother's outburst and making sure to not look at him.

He was beginning to hate his youki, as the damn thing seemed to be far too interested in the hanyou whenever he was angry.

He was distracted from his brother as the wolf carefully walked forward, a mischievous grin on his face.

"You're in no condition to go hunting on your own." Kouga told the Daiyoukai, blue eyes connecting with amber. "Besides, you deserve to have your meals caught and brought before you. If it would please you, I'll bring you prey worthy of you."

"Hey!" Inuyasha stormed over to grab Kouga and turn him toward him, his eyes angrily glaring at the wolf demon. "If anyone's gonna do the hunting around here, it's gonna be me! Besides, he can get his own damn food."

The two stopped and looked in Sesshomaru's direction as the inu lord rose from his spot, watching as he turned away from them without another word and started off into the trees.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Inuyasha demanded of his brother, shoving Kouga away and rushing after him.

He cut him off before he could actually leave the campsite, his gold-amber eyes sternly looking at his older sibling.

"Move aside, hanyou, I don't have time to waste with incessant bickering. I shall make my own kill."

"Well, I say otherwise. In case you've forgotten, while you're here, _I'm _the one in charge and that means you do as I say."

"This Sesshomaru-"

"Had better get his ass back to sitting before I make him."

The shiver that ran down his spine from the deep tone of his brother's voice had him growling at himself in anger, and Inuyasha had heard it. He had obviously mistaken it for a sign of defiance, and he growled back, his teeth bared.

He hadn't meant for this to happen, but now that their little stand off had started, Sesshomaru was not about to back down. Bitch or not, submissive his youki may be, _he_ would never give in. Not to his brother, his _hanyou_ half-brother.

The camp seemed to fall silent, all eyes on the brothers again as the tension seemed to rise ten-fold. Kouga, although interested to see how things would play out, knew it was better if a fight didn't suddenly spring up.

So, as smoothly as he could, he placed himself between the two inus, whose growling stopped short. Inuyasha merely blinked in confusion as his eye contact with Sesshomaru was broken, and said Daiyoukai blinked as well.

He found the ookami smiling at him, and he would have growled, if he didn't think it would just set him off into another staring contest but with the wolf prince.

"Don't overwork yourself, Sesshomaru, I'll get you what you need."

Inuyasha stiffened at the husky tone Kouga's voice had taken on, and he was frowning as Kouga dared to step closer to his brother.

_Mine!_

Great, it was up again.

"I can give you any and everything that you need."

Sesshomaru stiffened, as his inner youki seemed to be melting at the hidden promise in those words. He could so clearly hear what the wolf was offering him, and he fought of the wave of heat that threatened to pass through him.

It was hard to do so, and the steady flow of ki and male pheromones the wolf was sending his way was ever slowly breaking his resolve. He just grit his teeth and bear it, hoping that Kouga would give up if he continued to ignore him.

He was almost grateful that the hanyou seemed to come to his rescue. Almost.

"Hey! Didn't I tell you to back off!"

Once again, Kouga was face to face with the hanyou, who was snarling at him, obviously annoyed. Kouga merely snorted, as he shrugged his shoulders, ignoring the fact that he was being manhandled.

"Did you think I was kidding, puppy?" Kouga questioned with a sigh. "Why don't you just admit that you're jealous? It would make taking your brother as a mate so much more fun for me."

_MY MATE!_

"Shut it, wolf boy!" Inuyasha was shouting, his fist rearing back. "You're not taking him as anything!"

He couldn't hold back or stop himself, and he threw his punch, satisfied to have finally hit something. As Kouga flew back a good yard or two, Inuyasha humphed before he was turning back to Sesshomaru.

Or at least, where the Daiyoukai had been standing.

"Damn it!"

"Inuyasha, what's the matter with you!" Kagome objected, having rushed to the wolf's side after Inuyasha's punch.

She was ignored however, as the hanyou rushed off after his older brother, who had disappeared into the surrounding forest.

"Inuyash- Hey!" She was interrupted as Kouga shot up and rushed off as well. "Kouga! Where are you going!"

With her cries reaching deaf eyes, Kagome only huffed before she stood from the ground, hands on her hips as she stared after the the two rivals that had left. She had no idea what to do with those two imbeciles.

"You know." She finally started, looking back to Sango and Miroku who were occupying the children. "He never did explain why Sesshomaru was here."

"Well, he did say that his brother needed his help." Sango told her.

"He'll give you an explanation when he can." Miroku added, never ceasing in entertaining the children.

At the moment Rin had his staff, enjoying the jingle that the rings gave every time she moved it. Shippo was complaining that he never got to hold it and that he wanted a turn, but the girl was teasing him and kept the staff out of reach. With a smile directed to the children, he turned it to Kagome, whose face was riddled with worry.

"It seems he is just distracted at the moment." He told her, hoping she wouldn't push the subject further.

Kagome didn't like the sound of that at all.

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru had slowly made his way away from the camp, wanting to escape the idiotic argument that Inuyasha and Kouga were immersed in. He was beginning to become quite irritated with those two.

Though that wasn't the only reason he had left. The two youkai's rivalry for him, though he was sure Inuyasha didn't even realize his own actions, was beginning to take its toll. And that meant his youki was reacting to them both. So, before it could make an appearance, he left. Besides, he was indeed hungry, he'd even admit to himself that he was completely ravenous.

He stopped in his tracks, taking in the surrounding scents, searching for prey that would quell his hunger. Being youkai, he did eat his food fresh from the kill, but only when the blood lust struck him; which wasn't very often.

Though his pregnancy was giving him cravings that he get a fresh kill and something that would quench his thirst for blood. He rested a hand on his stomach, frowning that he was doing so, but did not move it.

This young one was troublesome already. It was bringing him unwanted suitors, unwanted cravings, and it had made his heat much harder to ignore. Not that he had been able to manage it before he had conceived, but he was able to control it. Now said control was hanging by a thread, and he had a feeling it was bound to break the more he was around his brother and the ookami.

He was sure that other youkai would continue to seek him out when they caught his scent, but being with Inuyasha meant that they would be held at bay. There was a chance that even the ookami would prove himself useful.

**The ookami is strong. He is handsome.**

He couldn't help but groan with a roll of his eyes as his youki spoke up. It was proof that he was closer to reverting to pure instinct now that he could actually hear it. He had been able to shut out the annoying thing before.

**We need a mate. The pup must be safe.**

"I am capable of protecting my pup on my own."

**Yes, but a mate can protect you as well.**

"I need no protection."

**Is that not why you are with your brother?**

Sesshomaru only growled with impatience, knowing that the damn thing was right, but not wanting to admit it.

"That is your doing, not mine. Now be quiet so that I may focus on the task at hand."

He had a feeling that his youki was laughing at him, and he let it go. He had hunting to do.

Before he could take a step, he heard something rushing for him, and he spun to meet it, ready to attack.

He was shocked to see Inuyasha break through the trees, his brother's amber eyes glowering at him in anger. So, he had been followed.

"I thought I told you to keep still!" Inuyasha bellowed as he ran forward, and then right past Sesshomaru. "Now get your stubborn ass back to camp or I'll drag you there!"

He was somewhat confused, and he turned to watch his brother disappear, wondering what the hanyou might be up to.

He heard rustling behind him again, and then Kouga was flying past after Inuyasha, sending a wink back in the Daiyoukai's direction as he had no intention of stopping.

"Don't move, Sesshomaru. I'll be back after I kick the puppy's ass."

Then the pony-tailed youkai was gone as well, leaving behind a baffled inukai, whose cold mask did nothing to reveal how he felt at the moment.

Inuyasha was grumbling to himself as he raced through the forest, his ears listening and his nose sniffing out any form of prey. He wanted to kick himself, as he couldn't believe that he was actually hunting, for Sesshomaru no less.

"Feh, bastard better thank me for this."

His eyes caught movement a few paces ahead, and he was changing directions, sprinting after the creature that shot off at the right of him. It was only a rabbit, but it would have to do. He chased the terrified animal through the underbrush, his face set on determination.

He was so close to catching it. Then he could head back and give it to Sesshomaru. He'd be so proud and impressed.

He almost stumbled as he caught himself.

'Since when did I care what Sesshomaru thought of me?' He asked himself, swearing that his youki was chuckling.

He decided to focus on catching the rabbit instead. Besides, it was so close that all he had to do was reach for it.

However, he went face first into the ground instead, as he was tripped. Laughter resounded next to him and he looked up to find Kouga rushing and receiving _his _prey. The ookami caught the scared creature, that screamed as it was captured and then easily sunk his fangs into its neck, sending a bloody smile in Inuyasha's direction.

"Hey! Get your own!"

Licking his lips, Kouga only berated the hanyou, who had yet to lift himself off of the ground.

"No way, Inuyasha. I'm sure Sesshomaru will like it. I'm one step closer to having him, you know."

The wolf sprinted off, Inuyasha jumping up and running after him.

"Get back here! He's mine!"

"What's that? Claiming him are you, dog breath!"

Inuyasha clenched his jaw as he realized what he had just said.

_Yes. Mine._

His youki was agreeing with his little slip up.

"I was talking about the rabbit!" He shouted after the wolf, attempting to save himself. "It could be a male, you know."

"Deny it all you want, Inuyasha." Kouga laughed. "But you just stepped up the game. I won't be holding back now!"

With the shards in his legs enhancing his speed, Kouga rushed off, literally leaving the hanyou in the dust.

"Kouga! Get back here, you asshole!"

_Get food for mate. Better kill than ookami._

Inuyasha only scoffed, before he was looking about for something else. His youki was right, he could always catch something else, but he wouldn't do it to impress Sesshomaru. It would just be to outdo the wolf.

_If you say._

"I do say!" Inuyasha shouted out loud at his inner demon. "Now shut the hell up and mind your own business."

Oddly enough, his youki listened, but he could still feel that it was quite smug.

"Feh! Annoying youki and its damn instincts."

He quickly sniffed out more prey, which he caught faster than the rabbit, before heading back with it in hand. It was a pheasant, which he didn't bother to kill, so it was flapping wildly and squawking in dismay.

He ignored it, as he had to catch up with Kouga before he got to Sesshomaru. Who knew what the wolf was bound to do, and with his brother pregnant and still in heat, he didn't want to know what could happen.

His eyes bled red and his speed increased at the thought, his teeth bared as he took to the treetops, leaping from one to the other. If he had any say in the matter, nothing was going to happen between the two.

"_He's mine!_"

T.B.C.

Well, how did I do? I hope it was good. I'm trying to keep the story moving forward, without actually rushing it. I have no idea how well I'm doing with that. The next chapter should be out as soon as I finish it. Leave me your reviews, I greatly appreciate them and I hope you all enjoyed chapter four. Sorry that I haven't been able to respond to your reviews, I've been busy trying to get back on track with the fanfiction world and there's a lot to be done. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: C-Chan2 aka Neptunesdemon

Archive: None Yet

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, incest.

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru silently made his way back to camp, his mind still a bit boggled as to where both his brother and the ookami had run off to do. There was a chance that they were fighting, but he realized he didn't much care what they were doing.

He had stood there baffled long after they had disappeared and figured it was best to head back. Of course, he wasn't following his brother's orders, he was merely concerned. Rin was left back at the camp with no real protection but Ah-Un, since Jaken was usually useless. As for the humans, he didn't trust them at all.

He had almost wanted to stay; almost. He was curious to know just who would return first. However, it was nightfall, and more males were prowling. He could already smell them in the surrounding area. It was better to be closer to camp.

**Inuyasha will return soon?**

He stopped as his youki spoke up, inquiring about his brother's return, much to his distaste. He could give a damn when the half-breed showed up again. In fact, he could give a damn about his brother at all.

**We need Inuyasha to protect us.** It was like his youki was reminding him of what he already unhappily knew, and would never admit out loud. Again. **Or maybe the ookami? He is strong, too. He will make a good mate.**

Sesshomaru visibly sneered, wishing that his youki wasn't a part of him so that he could quickly decapitate it for its words. The ookami as his mate? He'd rather die.

"Be quiet!" He demanded of it, slowing his steps as the glow from the campfire came into view. "Mark my word, I'll find a way to put you to rest again."

It seemed as if his youki huffed, but it unwillingly fell silent as he entered camp. His eyes looked around his surroundings and found what he was looking for.

Rin was fast asleep, curled up in her bedroll, which the small fox had set his own next to hers. He wasn't sure if he approved of the kitsune being so close to her, but the more he stared at the two children was the more his resolve seemed to break.

"Welcome back, Lord Sesshomaru." The houshi was greeting him with a smile, his staff tucked away for the night.

The Daiyoukai only raised an eyebrow in the human man's direction, before he figured he'd humor the man. He nodded back his response, as any lord would do, before he was trekking over to where the children were sleeping.

Kagome watched nervously as he drew closer, his eyes focused on the young kit, and his face impassive. She wasn't sure if the dog demon was upset with Shippo being by his retainer's side and she hoped that if he was, he wouldn't try to harm him.

"They wanted to sleep next to each other." She was blurting out, before she could catch herself. "Rin insisted. . ."

Her words trailed off as he slowly turned his eyes toward her, a glare fitted on his face. She silently meeped, taking a step back and hoping that the worst wasn't about to happen.

Sesshomaru had in his right mind to strike her down for daring to speak to him, and he would have, he really would have.

_'My pack.'_

However, he could hear his brother's words in his mind, and he figured it was best to try not to harm the onna. It was part of the agreement that he not lay a hand on any of the humans. So with nothing but a bored glance, he turned away, heading for the tree next to where Rin was sleeping.

Kagome silently sighed in relief, before she was looking to her companions. Miroku seemed just as relieved as she was, and Sango held a steady gaze on the Daiyoukai, still tensed as if she were waiting for Sesshomaru to turn around and attack at any moment.

She knew that things were going to stay tensed this way if Inuyasha didn't return soon. The hanyou didn't usually make things better, but with his brother being here, he seemed to be the only one capable of keeping the Daiyoukai in line.

Kagome briefly wondered why that cold be, since Sesshomaru had never thought of the hanyou as anything but less than him. Now he seemed to give in, even though she was sure it was unwillingly, to the half-breed with only a mere glance from Inuyasha.

She would, of course, keep this observation to herself. Perhaps, it was due to the inu lord's current condition.

The three humans watched as Sesshomaru seemed to settle down for the night, relaxing against the tree's trunk, his amber-colored eyes watching down at the sleeping form of Rin. Kagome personally thought it was amazing that the young girl was the only one who seemed to have some sort of connection with the cold youkai.

She continued to watch until Sesshomaru finally leaned his head back against the tree, his eyes sliding shut. She knew that he wasn't really asleep, but she let him have his way and directed her attention elsewhere.

Sango was seated by the dying fire, Miroku beside her, and she decided to join them. The young taijiya was frowning, and much to Kagome's surprise so was Miroku. Those two seemed to be worrying a lot since Sesshomaru had arrived. Then again, the Daiyoukai's presence was something to worry over, now that she thought about it.

"Okay, you two might as well tell me what's on your minds." She spoke out, in a low voice so as not to disturb the resting children and inu lord. "I think I deserve to know, being as we're all going to have to deal with this. . . situation."

Miroku blinked, pulled from his thoughts, and his violet eyes looked up to the re-incarnated miko.

"Ah, I would like to say that there's nothing to worry about, but it's obvious that there is." He started, deciding that it was best to just get it out in the open. "As you know, Kagome, Sesshomaru is pregnant. How this was possible or just _whom _was capable of making him as such, we don't know. I doubt that even Lord Sesshomaru would enlighten us to that bit of information."

"And he's unmated." Sango provided, adding to Miroku's words. "Few male youkai are ever impregnated. It's very rare to be impregnated without being mated, and with him being a Daiyoukai, it's almost unheard of. There has to be an explanation, but what?"

"Nonetheless, that's not why we're worried." Miroku said with a sigh. "Of course, being unmated means that Lord Sesshomaru is still in heat, regardless of his pregnancy. They'll be a lot of demon encounters, now that he's in our company, and they'll all be males. Not to mention they'll be extremely violent due to sexual frustration."

"Wait, he's still in heat?" Kagome questioned, a bit confused. "Just like Inuyasha?"

"No, Inuyasha's not in heat, he can't be, since he's a dominant male." Sango explained. "Only a bitch can go into heat."

Kagome cringed at the term, but figured she'd have to deal with it.

"And every so often, a male can be a bitch, which it would seem that Lord Sesshomaru is." Miroku stated. "We're straying from the subject at hand here. To say the least, things will be a bit difficult with him attracting males. Of course, I'm sure Inuyasha will be a good enough defense for us, and with Kouga here we'd have a bit of extra protection. However. . ."

Kagome caught as Miroku trailed off, obviously unsure if he should go on or not. She looked back and forth between Sango and the young monk, who both had returned to frowning once again.

"Well, however what?" She wanted to know what was wrong now.

"You see, Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga are two dominant males." Sango slowly began, hoping the girl would figure it out on her own.

The baffled expression on the miko's face was answer enough that she would have to tell her.

"The two will be vying for Lord Sesshomaru's attention, and that could put us in danger."

Kagome stopped for a moment. Not exactly sure if she wanted to believe what the woman was saying.

"Inuyasha _wants _Sesshomaru?" Her voice was almost a whisper as she spoke it. Her eyes staring off at nothing in particular. "But, that can't be right. He said he wouldn't."

The taijiya and the monk both looked to each other momentarily, before Miroku was standing from where he sat to then place himself beside Kagome.

"I understand that Inuyasha may say he isn't interested, but his body language tells a different story." Miroku began, trying to gently explain it. "You can tell by the way he's reacting to Kouga's presence. It's more than the usual rivalry that's going on."

Kagome's head drooped, her eyes looking down to the ground at her feet. She didn't want to admit it, but she could indeed tell that it wasn't the usual competition going on. Of course, she really didn't want to think about it.

"Those two will continue until it finally turns to violence." Sango continued, thinking it best to say it all now. "Well, even more violent than it already is. In fact, if those two manage to stretch this out, they could end up in a battle with no qualms as to who they harm in the process. Let's just say, when instincts take over, youkai seem to lose their ability to focus on anything else until their youki is satisfied."

She was listening, but not entirely, to what Sango was saying. Her mind was still wrapped around the thought that Inuyasha was attracted to his brother. Of course, she was aware that Sesshomaru was a demon and Inuyasha a hanyou, but there was still something about it that didn't seem right.

How on earth could it be that the younger demon would want such a relationship with Sesshomaru? She bit her lip as she pondered it further, her brown eyes sneaking a look over to the Daiyoukai, so that she could study the serene face.

"And what about Sesshomaru, will he want Inuyasha?"

She stiffened as amber eyes opened, narrowing on her with a glare that sent a chill down her spine. She quickly turned back to her two traveling companions, who hadn't seem to notice that Sesshomaru had opened his eyes.

"Well, right now, you can read him as much as you can read Inuyasha." Sango answered her. "And when his youki takes control, he'll most likely offer himself to the most appealing mate. If it's Inuyasha, then, he'll accept Inuyasha."

Kagome chanced a quick glance at Sesshomaru, and was relieved to find that he was "sleeping" once again.

"Lord Sesshomaru will also become very protective over the next few months, and that means being a bit cautious." Miroku's voice drew her attention back to the two.

"You mean more than we already have to be without hormonal changes?" Kagome dead-panned, almost sure that the youkai was glaring at her again.

"Yes, well, I'm not sure how safe it is to assume that Rin is more then just a retainer, but he'll have her in his line of sight further into the pregnancy." The demon slayer was obviously more educated when it came to male youkai pregnancies. Of course, she'd probably seen quite a few in her family's line. "He'll want more personal space. Like we said before, he's unmated, so he'll also be trying to gain attention from any males in the area. So, you'll have to be wary whenever Inuyasha and Kouga's around. And I add Kouga only because I don't think he'll be leaving our company anytime soon."

"I see." Was all Kagome could manage for now.

She really didn't want to think about any of this. She stood from her seat, forcing on a smile that she beamed in the direction of the taijiya and monk.

"I don't think you guys should worry too much. I'm sure we'll be alright. I mean, how bad could it be?"

A long howl from the distance had all three looking off into the dark forest, Sango and Miroku standing from where they sat as well.

"What on earth was that?" Kagome was asking.

The wind started to pick up, and soon enough in the distance, a small wind funnel was drawing closer.

"My guess would be Kouga." Sango said, her eyes squinting as the wind blew a bit harder.

Sesshomaru had opened his eyes long before the wolf youkai had announced his impending arrival. He had smelled him coming, he was only a few miles away, but he could catch his scent.

His head was swimming from the tang of male pheromones flooding his senses, and his breathing was growing deeper, amber eyes glazing over as he watched out into the distance. He could feel that his youki was excited and he was gritting his teeth in an effort to keep it restrained and in its proper place.

By the time that Kouga was close enough so that even the humans could see him, Sesshomaru was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his amber eyes speckled red, and his face set in a frown of complete concentration. It was hard work keeping his damn inner demon in check.

Kouga stopped at the edge of the camp, the dead rabbit hanging in his hand, and his blue eyes focused in on the sitting inu-youkai. His nostrils flared as the scent of Sesshomaru permeated through the air, and he couldn't help the wolfish grin that took his lips.

"Kouga, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome was asking, obviously having expected the hanyou to be right behind him.

Kouga only scoffed, before he was trudging his way past the three human members of their small party, his sights locked on the silver-haired Daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru had tried not to, but he had pressed back into the trunk of the tree as the ookami crept closer to him. He realized that the houshi and taijiya were watching him, the miko was too busy looking out for Inuyasha, but he knew that she was peeking back every now and then.

As Kouga stopped in front of him, he growled a warning, but it was weak and he hated himself for it. He heard Kouga chuckle and then he was kneeling in front of him, licking his lips as he stared back at the Western Lord.

He couldn't help it. Sesshomaru looked too damn good. He was hot and bothered, reluctantly willing and obviously interested. His own youki was doing flips just thinking about what was bound to happen. Sure, there was the fact that he was carrying another male's pup, but he'd deal with that when the time came. For now, his main focus was the pretty inu in front of him, who was panting and trembling with restrained lust. Mating season had always been his favorite season since he'd matured.

"My Lord Sesshomaru." He began, his own red-tinted eyes locking with his prospective mate's. "I brought you something to quell you hunger, freshly killed, just for you."

Sesshomaru watched as the wolf demon held out the rabbit, his nose taking in the scent of the recently spilled blood, and his stomach began to remind him of just how hungry he was.

**See? The ookami is very thoughtful. He can provide. We can have him?**

Sesshomaru wanted to snarl, wanted to reach out and claw at the young prince's face for even daring to approach him, but he couldn't. He could only sit and stare, watching the ookami rest his kill down in front of him, before sitting back on his heels and merely waiting.

**And he is patient.**

'Be quiet!' He was shouting in his head, wanting the damn curse of his inner youki to just return to the vast depths of his entire being from which it had crawled from. Of course, it wouldn't rest now until he was mated, but it was always nice to dream. Even this Sesshomaru had dreams.

"Come on." The ookami was coaxing him. "Don't be shy. I won't bite."

Sesshomaru stiffened as Kouga was moving forward again, this time closer that he was now hovering over the demon lord, whose body only allowed him to growl and turn his head, so that he didn't look the ookami in the eye. However, it gave Kouga the opportune moment to brush his lips against the Daiyoukai's ear and sensually whisper his next words.

"At least not yet, anyway."

Sesshomaru mentally cursed as his youki swooned. His eyes bled red and he was soon turning to face the ookami again, his head slowly arching back, but he was snapped back to himself as a gruff and very pissed voice drew his attention.

"Fuck off, wolf boy!"

Kagome was shrieking in shock as Inuyasha came crashing through the trees, his hand grabbing hold of Kouga's neck and flinging the wolf away from the somewhat dazed Daiyoukai.

His attack didn't end there, as he jumped to close the distance between them again, his clawed hand grabbing hold of Kouga's head and covering his face, causing the wolf to slam into the ground.

"Inuyasha, what are doing!"

Inuyasha turned glowing red eyes to Kagome, who stumbled back in wide-eyed astonishment, before he snarled at her.

"Stay out of this, Kagome!" He shouted, removing his hand from Kouga's face, before pulling it back. "This is none of your business!"

She screamed again as the hanyou punched Kouga hard enough that the ground seemed to have indented around them.

By now the children were awake and their small eyes watched the event in wide-eyed wonder and fear.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Shippo was asking, shuffling closer to Rin, so as to further separate from the two youkai. "What's Inuyasha doing?"

Kagome could only shake her head, not sure what was going on, or at least, she didn't want to believe what she thought was going on. She'd put an end to this. With a determined frown, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth, ready to shout the damning words.

"SI-"

But she was stopped before the first word could even leave her mouth. She was shocked at the feel of beads, and she tried to look back to Miroku to find out why he had stopped her.

"No, it's not your place." Miroku offered her, his face fit with a stern glare. "You can't interfere with this one, Kagome. Remember what we told you?"

Her eyes widened as she did remember what they had told her. So, it had to be true.

"We have to get Rin and Shippo out of here." Sango said as she joined them. "There's no telling how this will turn out."

Kagome nodded, albeit reluctantly, before Miroku moved his hand. She was then looking back to Kouga and Inuyasha, the latter still seated atop the wolf prince, with his free hand clutching the demon's armor, so that he was partly lifted from the ground. His other hand held a large bird by its neck, the animal flailing weakly, as it was apparent Inuyasha's grip was steadily tightening and choking the poor creature.

She looked to Sesshomaru afterward, and found the Daiyoukai watching the horrid spectacle with an expression other than indifference on his face. It would seem that he was just as shocked as she had been, or rather, as she still was.

"My Lord!" She heard an annoying voice call out. "Your servant will come to your aid!"

The little green kappa had barely begun to take a step, before he was grabbed up by the scruff of his shirt, and turned so that he was facing a now glaring miko.

"Oh no you don't! You're helping us get out of here." She huffed, her free hand on her hip. "Now get your two-headed thing ready to go!"

With that she flung the small demon towards Ah-un, before she was heading to Shippo and Rin.

She stopped as Kouga and Inuyasha cut her off, the two tumbling past her before skidding into the ground to a halt, with the ookami standing above the hanyou, his foot buried in the half-breed's stomach. Kagome gasped as the force sent with the kick seemed to shake the ground, and she hurried past them to where the younger ones were now clutching to each other. The kitsune jumped onto her shoulder, and Rin was taken up by Sango, who was sure to keep a cautious eye on Sesshomaru. She wasn't sure what would happen if the inu lord saw her with the child, especially so close to his youki overtaking him.

"We'll take to the sky." She announced, walking to Ah-un and placing Rin on his back.

"The sky? Can't we just go into the forest?"

Kagome's question was answered by Miroku, who offered to ride with Rin and Jaken, ignoring the toad's objections.

"Trust me, the sky's the safest place at the time being." He told her.

As if to prove his point, the trees surrounding them shattered, as a blast of ki ripped past them, sending Kouga hurdling into the distance.

Kagome merely nodded and followed Sango to Kirara, who was waiting patiently for them to mount her.

"But what about Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin was asking, her eyes wide and confused.

Said lord was too occupied watching the fight unfold, and if things became too risky for even him, then the rest of them were sure that he'd manage on his own.

"Let's go!" Sango was signaling.

They were off before Rin could shout for her lord, the sudden climb in height stealing her breath. Her brown eyes watched in fear as the fight came into better view, and she began biting her lip nervously. She didn't know Inuyasha well, or at all, for that matter, but she didn't want to see him hurt. She also didn't want to see the other demon get hurt, though her mind was telling her that she should be afraid of him.

She screamed involuntarily as another blast of ki sent a backlash strong enough to make Ah-Un unsteady. She was afraid she would fall, but Houshi-san was holding onto her, so she figured she'd be alright.

"Kagome, I'm scared, what's going on?" She heard the fox-boy's frightened words, and felt the same way.

"It's alright, Shippo." Kagome was trying to assure him. "Everything is going to be okay. Inuyasha and Kouga are just doing what they always do."

Shippo scurried down off her shoulders, so that he was pressed against her, and she winced as she felt small claws dig into her. The poor thing was shivering as he buried his face away into her chest.

"Not like this." His muffled words reached her ears. "This isn't them playing around. This is serious, isn't it, Kagome?"

Not knowing what to say, Kagome merely rested a hand on top of Shippo's head, since the other was holding onto to Sango. She hated to have to tell the little kitsune that he was right. She hated to have to realize it herself.

Her eyes traveled down to look at the battle, and as the dust began to clear, she could see Inuyasha and Kouga now standing off, both sporting matching bruises and wounds. She was hoping that the battle was over, but it was obvious that it wasn't.

The hanyou and ookami stood opposite each other, eyes burning red with fangs bared, both growling low and dangerous. Inuyasha hadn't drawn Tetsusaiga, which to the miko was a good sign.

"Kagome!"

Her attention was brought to Sango, who was watching across to Miroku, who was trying to comfort a trembling Rin. She saw him nod, and then Jaken was leading Ah-Un away towards a cliff face in the distance.

"We'll head somewhere safer for now, and we'll come back when things have calmed down." Sango announced, directing Kirara to follow after the others, which the fire-cat did obediently.

She could only nod, and look back down to where the two battling demons had started again. The young priestess could only describe it as brutal, but couldn't tear her eyes away as hit after hit was exchanged. The last she saw, before they had flown too far for her to see, was Inuyasha gaining a heavy kick powered by the jewel shards to his gut, and she hoped that things wouldn't turn worse.

xoxoxoxox

Inuyasha couldn't help but yelp as Kouga's foot smashed into his abdomen, but he caught himself and retaliated, his right hand swiping out and making a nice set of blood-red ribbons across the wolf prince's face. Kouga howled, backing off for only a moment, before his fist went flying.

It cracked against the half-demon's jaw, but before he could enjoy that he'd made contact, he'd receive a left hook to counter his right. He grunted as he was roughly pulled by his breastplate, and thrown over Inuyasha's head.

Luckily enough, he was agile, so he landed on his feet. Though he didn't stay there, a blast of wind energy threw him off of his feet and into a row of trees, which did nothing to stop him or slow him down. With the trees now falling around him, Kouga stood from the ground, one eye closing from the sweat that was starting to fall into it.

He hadn't expected the hanyou to be this good. It seems he'd underestimated Inuyasha, he wasn't the puppy he thought he was. Well, either way, Sesshomaru was as good as his.

He looked over to find said demon no longer in his original spot, since that tree was now demolished, but he was leaning against the fallen trees. His eyes were red, his breathing was rapid, and Kouga was growing dizzy with the waves of pheromones that came rolling off of the Daiyoukai. It was urging on their fight, as he was sure that both he and Inuyasha wanted to be the one to own him. Whoever had rutted with the Western Lord had missed the chance to permanently mate him, Kouga was more than willing to take his place.

With a smirk he set off running at his top speed for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha braced himself as Kouga shot forward, but the wolf didn't try to hit him; he ran past him before rounding about and passing him again. He wasn't sure as to what the ookami was doing, until he realized that Kouga was running around him in a circle. The wind began to pick up and he grunted as he was slowly lifted, the wind caused by Kouga's running turning into a funnel.

He found himself flailing about in the air, with no more trees standing so that he could grab hold of a stray branch. He had no choice but to ride it out. He knew that Kouga was up to something and speaking of the bastard, he wasn't able to make him out with dust and debris blocking his vision.

It wasn't until the last minute that he found Kouga suddenly above him, a mixture of a snarl and smirk on his face as he looked down at the hanyou. With a roar, Kouga gave another jewel-powered kick, sending the half-breed hurtling back to the ground.

Inuyasha did more than just land, he crashed hard enough to make a deep crater, which had to be ten feet in diameter. Kouga landed in a crouch just at the edge of it, and he looked down into the deep recess, red eyes watching as the hanyou laid there still. Good. He was finally out of the way.

His head went back as a victorious howl made its way to the sky, and he stood, turning back to Sesshomaru. He smiled as he watched the heat entranced youkai writhe in desperation, hearing the small whines escape the dog demon's lips as he drew closer. Sesshomaru was inviting him to take him and he'd be a fool to pass up the offer.

He was almost there when a growl from behind stopped him in his tracks.

"_MINE OOKAMI!"_

That definitely wasn't Inuyasha's voice. The Prince of the Southern wolf clan turned to face his opponent, but it was as if he were facing someone entirely different.

He studied his rival closer as he climbed out of the large crater. Gone were the usual puppy dogs ears that had rested atop Inuyasha's head, and on his face he held bright purple stripes, his fangs and claws gleaming. Kouga nearly backed away at the amount of ki bursting from this transformed Inuyasha, but he wasn't one to turn tail and run.

Even if the hanyou, or youkai for that matter by the look of things, was stronger than him, he'd endure. His own youki had bubbled to the surface, but where as Inuyasha seemed to let it take over completely, he merely let it aid him.

He barely began to move, before Inuyasha gave a booming bark, a blast of ki bursting forth. It sent Kouga sailing out over the now flattened forest, the wolf dazed from the impact and unable to stop himself. He crashed into the tree littered ground, skidding and rolling to a painful stop. He was sure that something had been broken during that.

He was barely given time to breath as Inuyasha appeared above him, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him from the ground. Kouga struggled to be free, clawing at the arm holding him up, but even with deep gashes being carved into his flesh, Inuyasha merely glared and growled.

Kouga was yowling in pain as a heavy punch smashed into his stomach and then he crumpled to the ground again as he was finally released. With his vision hazy, he tried his best to look up at Inuyasha. He tried to steadily rise to his feet, but he fell right back down.

"_My mate, ookami._" Was the last he heard before he fell unconscious.

With his competition out of the way Inuyasha turned to face his choice of mate.

Sesshomaru had recently snapped out of his youki state, his heat still flaring considerably, but he was in control of his own body again. He had been horrified to find that he had been writhing and whining like the bitch in heat that he was. Hell, he was disgusted when Kouga had seemed to be the victor and he had been ready to give himself to the ookami.

If Kouga had stepped one inch closer, he would have laid on his back, spread his legs and bared his neck in submission. The thought alone made him shudder, in disgust and excitement. Even though he would hate it, he still craved that someone dominate him.

Though he was frozen stiff when Inuyasha had come dragging himself up to fight again. The hanyou had looked nothing like himself. Standing there before Kouga and himself, was a youkai with an agenda. His youki would have have practically flung himself at Inuyasha, but it was with sheer determination that he gained control again.

And it was just in time. He came to to the sight of Kouga falling back out cold and Inuyasha standing over the wolf demon triumphantly. When his little brother slowly spun to face him, Sesshomaru felt the nearly non-existent hairs on his body stand on end.

No, he would not give in. Not to the wolf prince and especially not to his little brother.

"_Come to me_."

That was why when Inuyasha beckoned, Sesshomaru did the one thing he hadn't done since he was a young pup. The Lord of the Western lands turned tail and ran.

T.B.C.

Oi, that was a hard one to write, and I'm not even sure it turned out like how I wanted it to. So, I thank you for reading and I apologize to any fellow Kouga lovers, but being that this is an Inu/Sesshy fic, I had to have him be the loser of the fight. I'm hoping that my pacing is still good and I hope every one is even slightly still in character, of course with exceptions to certain situations. I also know that Inuyasha's ears are the same when he goes all youki crazy, but I figured I'd just have the mating season drive his youki up a notch. With each chapter we get closer to the inevitable, and I'm pondering if I should post this thingy elsewhere, too. That way I can actually write a lemon. Though I don't know if I'm really up for writing lemons at the moment. Forgive any typos and such that I might have missed, and I hope to hear your opinions and what not. Thank you, and I'll see you with the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: C-Chan2 aka Neptunesdemon

Archive: None Yet

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Rating: R

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, incest, lime.

Author's Note: Hi there! I just have to thank you guys for your feedback and support, it does help push me on with this story here. I have inserted an author's note so that I may explain just a few things in this chapter and further chapters. It's nothing serious so don't start panicking. Just some speech stuff I have to clear up.

"blah" - is anyone talking of course

'blah' - is thought

_blah _- is Inuyasha's youki

"_blah_" - Yasha's youki speaking through him

**blah **- is Sesshy's youki

"**blah**" - is Sesshy's youki speaking through him

That's is all, I'll clear up more as we go along. Point them out if you wish and I'll do my best. Now, read on! And please, enjoy. :)

xoxoxoxox

Inuyasha's red eyes glared down at the unconscious form of the wolf, as he stood over him triumphantly, a satisfied smirk taking his lips. It slowly melted away as his nose caught the alluring scent of a lusting youkai, and he slowly turned to face his older brother.

Red eyes connected with widened amber, and Inuyasha knew that the Daiyoukai was his. The ookami had failed to come out the victor, he could no longer claim rights to court him. He'd make sure that no other males tried to gain that right as well.

"_Come to me._"

He wasn't expecting the reaction that his brother gave, though he wasn't entirely surprised as well. Red eyes calmly watched as the Daiyoukai turned and fled, disappearing across the newly made plain and heading for the rest of the forest further in the distance.

He couldn't help but smirk, a low chuckle escaping him as his muscles tensed. He did like a good chase.

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru considered himself a well coordinated person, someone who kept his cool at all times, and in no way did he overreact to anything. However, tonight was the exception.

As he ran through the forest, intent on putting distance between himself and his youki-controlled brother, he found himself nearly stumbling, falling and running into stray branches. His heart was hammering, a mixture of fear and excitement, his chest was rising and falling with heavy pants, and not to mention he was highly aroused.

He quickly ducked into the densest patch of bushes to catch his breath, though he knew that if Inuyasha was following him (which it was definite that he was), he'd be found in an instant just by his scent alone.

He crouched low to the ground, his head swimming and body humming, as his youki was practically going insane. It wasn't happy that he had fled from a prime choice of mate, but Sesshomaru wasn't ready to take one. He most definitely didn't want it to be with his younger brother, and he would run as long as he had to to make sure that it never happened.

The spicy scent of Inuyasha's arousal was drawing closer, and he couldn't help the whine that escaped him as his stomach tightened and his groin throbbed. He bit his lip to silence any further sounds and started to slink his way through the underbrush as quickly and stealthily as he was able to.

He froze as the sound of a twig snapping broke through the night air, and he waited patiently to see just what had made the sound. There was a chance that it was Inuyasha, since his scent was now overloading his senses, telling him that his brother was close by.

**Please**. **Let me out**. **I want him**. **I'm burning**!

He shook his head clear to ignore his pleading youki, using every last ounce of strength that he had to contain it. There was no way that he'd let it out, especially not now.

He thought it best to start moving again, as the longer he kept still was the larger the chance was that Inuyasha would find him.

"_Aniki?_"

The husky, and dominance-ridden voice made him freeze, and he bit into his tongue so that he didn't moan aloud as a wave of lust shuddered through him. On trembling limbs, he crept through the bushes, his ears listening closely to Inuyasha, since his scent was too strong to single out his location.

Sesshomaru wasn't ready to be found, so without much thought as to where he was headed, he shot off at a dead run. He couldn't help it. There wasn't a time that he could remember feeling this way, and he even hated to admit it to himself, but he was scared.

The thought of losing control, submitting to another, his pregnancy, wanting to feel his own brother pressed against him, _everything_ was frightening. The best coarse of action, at the moment, was to flee, so that was what he was doing. He'd just run away, even with as shameful and out of character as it seemed; but he could care less.

The scent of water drew his attention and he turned towards it, hoping that he'd be able to hide his scent for a short while if he managed to find it. He broke through the trees into a clearing, where there was a pool that was filled by a waterfall, and emptied out into a small stream.

He didn't hesitate to make his way into the water and luckily enough for him, once underneath the cascading water, he found a small cave behind it. He stood there, in the waist deep water, red-speckled eyes staring at the curtain of water as if he could see through it.

He was trembling, but not from the cold water, since his body was still hot enough to hold his erection. It wouldn't go away anytime soon, as he could still smell dominant-male pheromones in the area. Inuyasha had to be following him still.

**We must go back**. **I can't take it**.

Sesshomaru grit his teeth as his youki pushed against his resolve. He would not go back! He'd rather freeze to death in this damp cavern than search out his brother.

His youki didn't seem to give a damn what he wanted, as it fought him, trying to gain control. It needed to get back to Inuyasha. The other inu had proven himself more than worthy and Sesshomaru's body was tense with pent up sexual desire. It needed release and it needed it now.

Sesshomaru whimpered as his shaft seemed to throb, his hand automatically reaching for it, but he stopped it short, clutching at his stomach instead. That then led him to thoughts of the pup. It was only right that he gain a proper suitor, but he wanted to be selfish for the time being and think of himself. He'd lose his pride as a Daiyoukai if he willingly presented himself to another male. True, he was a bitch, but he didn't have to accept it.

He closed his eyes as his youki seemed to yield, and he was grateful for the peace of mind he'd get for the moment. With a sigh, he moved back until he was resting against the smooth rock wall of the cave, his breaths still coming in soft pants as he closed his eyes. He'd rest for a short while, since he didn't want the chance that Inuyasha would find him.

His reprieve was short lived, however. His eyes opened to the sound of sloshing water, and though he couldn't see any one there, he knew that he wasn't alone. Carefully, he pushed himself away from the wall, looking about the dark cavern to see as best as he could.

With his senses heightened, he was able to see that there was nowhere to hide. The gentle sound of the water churning told him that he was wrong. He had forgotten that the deep pool was a hiding spot itself.

Before he could turn and face his opponent, Sesshomaru found himself bound in a tight coil, the feel of scales gently scraping at whatever bit of sensitive skin was exposed. His gasp was unavoidable as an obviously masculine chest pressed against him from behind, his senses muddled as the heavy scent of the male invaded is nose.

A strong but slender hand gently grabbed hold of his chin, tilting his head back so that his throat was exposed.

"Such a pretty puppy I've found." The voice was baritone and smooth, sending a shiver down his spine.

The male shifted and Sesshomaru was letting loose a small moan as a slick and forked tongue gently ran across the skin of his neck. His captor chuckled, before taking hold of Sesshomaru by his hair, and turning the Daiyoukai's face to his.

Sesshomaru would admit that he was handsome, a snake demon with yellow-slitted eyes, and a devilish grin that was hypnotizing.

"Poor puppy, you've been bred but have no master. Have you come to be my pet?" The snake demon asked, the lower half of his body still wrapped about Sesshomaru. "I'll make you mine."

Sesshomaru whimpered against his will, as the hebi pressed lips to his throat, harshly suckling right above his pulse. The demon's free hand wandered to the dog demon's chest, easily slipping through the folds of his kimono to caress the soft skin.

Sesshomaru only stiffened, before his body was trying its best to arch into the touch. His heart was hammering, especially with the demon's teeth so close to his throat, and he was wondering why he couldn't fight. He was only standing there, letting some unknown demon ravish him to his heart's content.

Not even his youki was fighting, though he suspected it had reached its breaking point and would make do with just about any male.

**No**. Thankfully it was disagreeing. **We must have Inuyasha**!

"Inuyasha." He was gasping out, as sharp claws pinched at his right nipple.

Lips were covering his as if to silence him, and Sesshomaru tensed, trying to pull away, but the strong grip in his silver locks was keeping him stable. Not to mention the serpentine body that wrapped about most of his own.

His lone hand began to glow green at the tip of his claws, and he flinched somewhat as the snake bit his lip before pulling away with a pained shriek. Sesshomaru was released as the snake demon uncurled himself, so as to escape the poison that was burning into his flesh, having seared away the protective scales.

Sesshomaru took the opportunity granted him and he slashed out with a growl, ripping four deep gashes across the demon's chest.

He didn't have time to be proud of his work, as his ankle was grabbed under water and he was dragged through the pool, before finally emerging. He grunted in pain as he was smacked against the cave wall, his eyes seeing star-bursts of color as his skull collided painfully. Then he was struggling for breath as the same hand that had been caressing him wrapped around his throat and began to squeeze hard enough to bruise the perfect skin.

"You feisty little bitch!" The hebi-youkai hissed, his reptilian eyes burning with anger. "I'll teach you your place!"

The snake could go no further however, as the soft sound of the waterfall being disturbed drew their attention, their eyes resting on a glowering, red-eyed demon. Wet hair and clothes clung to a well muscled body, and Sesshomaru allowed himself to be relieved. Of course, his appearance meant that he had been found, but at least it also meant he didn't end up becoming the breeding bitch for a snake demon.

"_Let go._" Was the threatening demand. "_Mine!_"

The snake demon let him go with a snarl, turning to face the newly arrived Inuyasha, though before the Daiyoukai could drop down, the end of his scaly body was wrapping tightly about Sesshomaru. He wasn't about to let his little prize go, no matter who came along to claim him.

"He came to _me_, dog." The hebi said with a hiss. "This bitch is mine, go find your own."

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha's fists clenched, his longer and sharper claws breaking the skin easily, and he already knew what was about to happen.

"_Hijin Kesso_!"

With bloodied claws swiping the air, Inuyasha threw the deadly blades of ki, Sesshomaru watching as it flew forward. He didn't flinch as it sliced through the lower half of the hebi demon, who shrieked in pain as he was cut in two.

The Daiyoukai was dropped, and Sesshomaru landed in the water, going under for a moment, before he was standing. Dripping wet, he watched as Inuyasha charged forward, claws bared and an angry roar echoing against the cave walls.

"_Move_!" Was the only warning he got as Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, the usually rusty sword now in all its shining glory.

Without another thought or word of objection, Sesshomaru leaped out of the way, landing gracefully on the smooth stone floor that led deeper into the cavern. His amber eyes watched as his younger brother closed in on the challenging male.

The snake demon was still screaming, the bloody stump of his body still wriggling, while he bled out into the pool. He turned to Inuyasha with a furious hiss, his body transforming into a large snake, venomous fangs gleaming and dripping with poison.

The transformed hanyou only smiled, before he was jumping toward the hebi, Tetsusaiga swinging in a large arc.

"_Kaze no Kizu_!"

There was even louder screaming as the snake was torn to shreds, Sesshomaru watching as parts and blood flew everywhere, even reaching as far as him. He couldn't help but watch it, his body frozen stiff, his eyes locked on his little brother.

Inuyasha watched in boredom as the pool turned a deep red, the water calming now that there was no movement. He slowly turned to face the older youkai, red-eyes locking with amber. The two stood staring for a long moment, Sesshomaru's breathing steadily rising in pace and his resolve crumbling as his youki slowly broke free.

'No.' He was begging his inner demon, wanting control for a few more moments. It was time enough to ensure that he would escape again.

**No more running**. **Submit**.

Sesshomaru grit his teeth as the coiling in his lower stomach tightened, his body sending off the damned pheromones that had put him in trouble once before. This wasn't what he wanted, he'd fight it for as long as he was able to.

Inuyasha inhaled deeply, smelling that heady aroma that had drawn him to his brother. Tetsusaiga was re-sheathed and he was wading closer to the stone shore, his eyes focused on the now trembling Daiyoukai.

"_Aniki_."

Sesshomaru warned him with a growl, his eyes now red and his body hunched over from the pain of unsated desire. It didn't work, and Inuyasha climbed out of the water, body dripping wet, slowly making his way closer. With what was left of his right state of mind, Sesshomaru tried to flee, but he didn't get far. He was stopped by the strong arms that grabbed hold of him.

"No!" He was screaming in objection, wriggling free and turning with bared claw to fend off his unwanted suitor.

Inuyasha was faster, and he grabbed the Western Lord by his wrist with one hand, the other reaching and dragging him closer by the fabric of his kimono.

Sesshomaru couldn't help the whimper that passed from his lips at the feel of the strong male body pressed close to him, and his youki practically rejoiced. And Inuyasha, with Sesshomaru now closer to him, wrapped his arm about the inukai's waist, pressing him even closer.

He smirked as the youkai whined, his hips eagerly thrusting against him, aware of the bulge in Sesshomaru's hakama.

"_Mine_."

The growled word was all he said, before he finally released Sesshomaru's wrist, grabbing the Daiyoukai by his silver locks and revealing his neck. Had Sesshomaru been in his right mind, he would have taken the opportunity of his freed hand to tear his obnoxious baby brother to shreds. As it was, Sesshomaru had unwillingly given up his control to his instincts, so a whimper was all he managed.

The youki-infused hanyou pressed his nose into the exposed neck, to deeply inhale the aroma of the aroused inu-youkai, a wave of heat washing over him as a result of it and settling in his already swollen member. A deep growl rumbled in his chest as he matched Sesshomaru's thrusts, his tongue peeking out to taste the tantalizing flesh offered to him.

Sesshomaru moaned, lips parting as he began panting, his hand gripping the fabric of the fire-rat robe that Inuyasha was dressed in. His body shuddered as his brother's tongue slowly traced over his neck, teeth teasingly scraping.

"**Inuyasha**." It was barely a whisper, but it was said, and the transformed hanyou caught it.

Inuyasha smiled as he lifted his lips away from the bared throat so that he could claim his brother's lips next. Sesshomaru's eyes slid shut as he was kissed forcefully, and he was soon gasping as the hand around his hip grasped him by his backside, squeezing possessively. The opportunity was taken, and Inuyasha plunged his tongue in to taste the rest of that sweet mouth.

The silver-haired youkai was moaning as his younger brother kissed him deeply, the other male's tongue caressing every inch of his mouth, sliding against his own in a sensual manner. Every sound he made was muffled and his hips kept moving to rub against him. The pressure was building, he was close to exploding and he knew he wasn't the only one. The impressive erection pressed against his leg was proof enough that Inuyasha was striving for release as much as he was.

Inuyasha's hand moved from his brother's hair to join the other, groping the Daiyoukai through the silken fabric of his clothes, and pressing their heated groins closer. Sesshomaru broke the kiss to fling his head back and cry out, his claws ripping into Inuyasha's shoulder. His younger brother only hissed at the pain, before he was lifting Sesshomaru so that he could press him as close as was physically possible.

Said inukai only clung to his half brother as he was lowered to the cave floor. His legs wrapped around Inuyasha's waist until his back touched the smooth rock of the ground. That's where he spread them wider, his arm pulling Inuyasha down closer as he arched up to rub against him.

Inuyasha groaned and Sesshomaru moaned as their cloth covered flesh met, sending sparks of pleasure flying through their bodies. Their thrusting was slow at first, both reveling the feeling of contact that they were finally granted after so long.

Lips crashed together as Inuyasha's hands took hold of his older brother's hip, the other untying the belt of Sesshomaru's kimono. When that was loose he impatiently opened the robes, his lips lowering to the exposed skin of a well formed chest, teeth biting down on the supple skin next to a pebbling nipple.

"**Otouto**!"

The sharp hint of pain had Sesshomaru calling out, before he was moaning continuously, legs wrapping about Inuyasha again. The younger inu was far too enraptured with the hypnotizing scent rolling off the demon beneath him, his tongue was greedily lapping at the skin of the pale chest, and his hands were busy undressing him.

Though the young half demon doubted that he'd be able to fully undress the full blooded youkai. With the way they were thrusting against each other, he was building up to the inevitable and he didn't want to stop. He hadn't gotten any release since this damn season started. Besides, Sesshomaru was his, he could and would have him again.

His mouth led a trail over the plane of Sesshomaru's chest, up to lap at his neck and savor the taste of the skin there. The urge to bite down and mark was what snapped Inuyasha back to himself.

'No!' He was internally yelling at himself, his youki fuming as it was denied.

_Must mark_! _Mine_!

Inuyasha clenched his eyes shut, as he stilled momentarily, his body shifting so that he resembled himself once again. He was trying his best to keep his youki in line. It had already led him this far, and he didn't want it to do anything further. There was no way in hell that he was going to mark Sesshomaru.

"**Inuyasha**."

The hanyou shuddered, as the body beneath his writhed against him, fiendish hips rising to press against him. He eagerly continued thrusting down, his body still striving for release on its own. It seemed wrong, so very wrong, but it felt so right.

He groaned as his pace quickened, and his mouth searched out Sesshomaru's, even though the sounds coming from those lips were pushing him. His tongue was dipping in to taste that wonderful mouth again, even though he wanted to stop himself and run far, far away.

He stayed where he was, however, moving against his older brother fervently. Their kiss ended and both were panting and moaning as they drove each other closer to the edge. Sesshomaru was the first to come, his body arching into the hanyou's and his cry echoing in the hidden cavern. As Inuyasha watched him, he realized that this was way better than accidentally humping Miroku's leg and he couldn't help but follow. His head pressed against Sesshomaru's shoulder, teeth clenching to trap his own cry as he came in his hakama, the fabric now damp.

Both brothers collapsed, chests heaving and bodies temporarily sated. Inuyasha stiffened as Sesshomaru pulled him closer, the Daiyoukai's tongue giving a lick to his neck. He pushed himself up at that, but couldn't pull away entirely as the inukai beneath him only held on tighter.

Eyes that had returned to normal stared down at the glowing red eyes of his older brother, who seemed about ready to drop into unconsciousness.

"**Otouto**."

Inuyasha realized that Sesshomaru was still possessed by his youki, explaining the way that the full-blooded youkai wasn't behaving like himself. He hissed as strong legs wrapped tighter around him, pulling him back down to press wet and sticky groins together, with Sesshomaru lifting to nip at the hanyou's jawline.

"**Mine**."

"Sesshomaru. . . I. . ."

Inuyasha's words trailed off as Sesshomaru seemed to faint away. Studying the older youkai, he was relieved to find that he had merely fallen asleep, and Inuyasha let him. Slowly he moved off of his brother, before he rolled over to the side, putting some distance between them.

It didn't last, as the Lord of the Western lands merely turned towards him, his lone arm wrapping about his waist and his head nestled itself on his chest. Wide eyes stared up at the cave wall above them and Inuyasha was shocked stiff.

"What. The. Fuck." Was all he was able to say.

It would seem that things had gotten a bit more complicated.

xoxoxoxox

Outside of the hidden cave, a lone person watched from the shadows of the surrounding trees, his face fitted with a malicious smile as things finally fell quiet. Even with the water dulling the scent, he could still smell the demon he had been tracking.

"Seems I've found you." The man said with a chuckle, his eyes watching the waterfall that cloaked the two brothers behind it. "No more running, Sesshomaru. After all, the pup is mine."

xoxoxoxox

Kagome sighed as she packed away the last of the supplies, the back of her hand wiping away the small amount of sweat that had started to gather on her forehead. It had taken them a while to get the children to go to bed, but they had managed. A little hot cocoa and a promise to take young Rin flower picking had done the trick, and now they were settled down again.

Kagome looked to where the two cuddled close together, not wanting to sleep alone after what had happened. Her mood dropped as she thought about how she had left behind two of her closest friends in a battle bigger than they had ever fought.

She couldn't stop thinking of Inuyasha and how he hadn't been himself. She had never experienced that side of the hanyou before, and it had scared her. She didn't like it. The miko was beginning to realize that everything that Miroku and Sango had warned her about was coming true.

She felt as if she could be losing Inuyasha, and the more she thought about it was the worst she felt. She hadn't known when she had started to feel for the hanyou in such a way, but it was there. To know that her feelings would never be reciprocated, well, it had her feeling a bit bitter.

Miroku and Sango had tried to explain it to her, but she would never understand it. Nor would she find it fair. Just because he was half demon meant that Inuyasha was a slave to his primal side? Did it mean that she really did lose to his instincts?

Sesshomaru. His own brother. How on earth could the dog-eared half-breed have the internal need to be with his own blood? It was just so wrong and completely unfair. She was the one who liked Inuyasha and she was the one, besides Kikyo, to have fallen in love with him; to have cared for him.

So why did she lose in the end, and to a demon who loathed the very thought of Inuyasha's existence. A demon who was only here now because he needed said brother for his own personal gain.

"It's not fair." She was mumbling aloud, her voice trembling in a mixture of anger and despair.

"Kagome."

She looked up at the call of her name to find Miroku standing beside her. His bead-covered hand rested gently on her shoulder, and he would have smiled at her, if he thought that it would help her feel better. The monk knew, however, that there was nothing that he could do that at this precise moment, short of having things return to normal.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" He advised her, already prepared for what she was about to say. "I'm sure he'll return by tomorrow. Besides, I think it's best that you sleep on it."

Kagome merely turned to look out over the horizon, her eyes staring to the battle-scarred land in the distance where things seemed to have calmed. She supposed that he was right, and she was sure that Inuyasha was fine. Or at least, she hoped that he was alright.

She nodded, before standing from her seat on a large rock, heading for her bedroll that was set up next to the children with Sango's.

Miroku watched her settle in for bed, and when he was sure that she was asleep, he settled to take watch over them. It was mating season after all, and youkai seemed to always be at their worst during this time of the year.

Perched on the rock that Kagome had abandoned, Miroku closed is eyes to meditate and think on everything that had happened. He had thought that things had become complicated with just the arrival of Sesshomaru, and a pregnant Sesshomaru at that. He knew however, that the way that things had started to turn out, they had yet to reach complicated.

"Well." He began with a sigh, speaking aloud to himself and staring out into the distance. "All I can do is hope for the best."

xoxoxoxox

The wind howled through the tree littered battle-plain, the remains of a forest reduced to nothing but mulch and large splinters of wood. Landing at the remaining stump of what was once a proud tree, Myoga took in his surroundings in astonishment.

What battle could have possibly gone on here? He scented the air and it was concentrated with lingering testosterone.

"A mating battle." He muttered to himself, his tiny hands burying away in his sleeves.

He continued to look around, taking in the amount of destruction that had occurred. The demons that had fought had to be Daiyoukai. There was no mistaking the strength and power that had ripped through this vulnerable land.

"Hm?"

He paused as he realized a prone body lying amongst the toppled trees, and he quickly hopped his way over, landing atop the demon so as to study it closer.

"Prince Kouga."

He had recognized the wolf demon as soon as he landed on him, but just to be sure. . .

Myoga happily began suckling at the ookami's blood, gorging himself since the opportunity presented itself.

He was content until a large hand reached up to smack at him, the flea falling away as Kouga brushed him off. Popping back to his original shape, he watched as the wolf prince sat up, grimacing in pain as he did so.

"Damn it." Kouga swore under his breath, his arm wrapping about his middle as his ribs throbbed in pain. "I almost had him. I can't believe I lost to that damned puppy."

"You mean Inuyasha did this?"

At the new voice, Kouga looked about to see who had sneaked up on him, not exactly liking the idea that he was injured and out in the open. He didn't see anyone and that left him feeling unsettled, his eyes frantically searching for any signs of danger.

"Ahem." Myoga cleared his throat as he landed on Kouga's knee. "Down here."

"Huh? What the hell do you want?" Kouga questioned, a bit annoyed that the damn flea was here.

"You say Inuyasha won this battle?" He asked, the question changed.

He saw Kouga grimace as the thought that he lost crossed his mind and the flea tucked his hands away in to his sleeves, before he was deep in thought.

Inuyasha had caused this much damage? Granted, it was really his and Kouga's destruction combined, but it was still an amazing thing to hear. The young hanyou had some hidden strength. His father would be proud were he alive.

Then again, it was mating season and the rush of adrenaline and testosterone was power boosting to any demon. Inuyasha's hanyou status meant nothing when it came to fighting for the right to court an available female.

He was curious, to say the least, as to who Inuyasha had been fighting for. Myoga was aware that both the wolf prince and Inuyasha often bickered over Kagome, but he doubted a battle of this size would have occurred over the young miko.

"Pardon my intrusion, Prince Kouga, but might I ask just who young Inuyasha has won the right to?" Myoga questioned him, his small eyes staring up at Kouga's scowling face.

The wolf only huffed, before he was forcing himself to stand. Myoga easily jumped up onto the wolf's shoulder instead, waiting for the ookami to gather himself. It took a short while, being that the prince seemed to be injured more than he appeared, but the flea was patient.

"The mutt cheated!" Kouga spouted, looking out over the distance as if he could find which way the hanyou had disappeared. "Sesshomaru was as good as mine!"

Myoga nearly toppled off of Kouga's shoulder, his eyes now the size of tiny saucers as the ookami spoke the words.

Sesshomaru? Lord Sesshomaru? Inuyasha had won the right to his brother!

"You mean to tell me that the female is actually Lord Sesshomaru!" Myoga couldn't help but nearly shout with the shock that news had brought him.

"And that's not the best part." Kouga said with a smirk. "He's already been pupped."

Being so tiny, the flea didn't make a sound as he hit the ground, having actually fallen off of the wolf's shoulder. Where he lay, he could only twitch in his astonishment.

Lord Sesshomaru was _pregnant_?

Kouga simply looked down to the ground where the flea was over-exaggerating with an acted seizure, wondering the answer himself to the question asked by the servant of the late Inu no Taisho.

"How on earth did _that _happen?"

T.B.C.

Hello, and thank you for tuning in to this chapter. I tried my best to do good, and I'm not sure if I did very well. It's hard work this fic writing that I do. I wanted to make sure that Inuyasha and Sesshy-kun didn't just get straight to actually mating yet, or doing it for that matter. I'm trying to build their relationship, which is so damned crazy to begin with. Yes, well, I'll do my best. I'm also no good with Kagome, she was never one of my favorites, so it's hard to write her. Sango's difficult because I was always indifferent to her character and Miroku. . . well. . . huh. I just love him and his perverted self. Look, let me shut up and get on with my life. I have other fics that I have hanging and I have to attempt reviving them. I won't let them die, I must give them life again! Well, I hope you tell me what you think, I appreciate feedback. Look, I give cyber-cookies!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: C-Chan2 aka Neptunesdemon

Archive: None yet

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Rating: R for some cussing and stuff

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, incest, non-con

xoxoxoxox

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, aware of the sound of chirping birds past the the light roar of the waterfall. He and Sesshomaru had spent the night in the hidden cave, his older brother snuggled against him. He had tried his best to pry the Daiyoukai off, but the bastard was determined and stubborn even when asleep.

The hanyou only scoffed as he glanced at his brother, wishing he had gotten as much sleep as the other had. He had only been able to fall asleep right before dawn. What had happened last night was a difficult, if not unbelievable, thing to grasp.

He had never, in ten thousand years, suspected that he would find himself in a cave and dry humping his brother. Granted, his youki was mostly to blame, but he did regain his senses. He could have stopped it but he didn't.

"Hell, my dick was too desperate." He mumbled to himself, one hand reaching up so that it could scratch at his head.

He felt Sesshomaru shift, and he took a peek at the still slumbering inu-youkai, wondering how the full-blooded demon could sleep so long. He had always pegged Sesshomaru as the type to be up at dawn to get a full day's worth of whatever it was he did.

'Maybe I just tired him out.' He smugly thought, before he was gagging at his own comment.

He didn't want to think about last night, let alone brag about it.

_Should have marked him._

He rolled his eyes as his youki began to complain. It had basically been whining to him all night, and frankly, he was getting tired of it.

'Shut up already.' He commanded it, one arm going behind his head.

He felt it recede for the moment, with one last objection, and he gave another sigh. It was a sigh of relief, since he'd be getting a break from his damned inner demon. He'd be glad when mating season was over. He'd be back to his normal, sane self again, and the part of himself that he kept hidden would go away until mating season returned. It gave him nearly a year of peace and quiet. Not to mention it also meant that Sesshomaru would be gone as well, him and his little troupe, with an added member.

The silver-maned youkai was shifting again, mumbling in his sleep as he turned away from the hanyou, and snuggling into his kimono that had been recklessly discarded last night. Inuyasha had the urge to snicker at his brother's unguarded actions. From the way Sesshomaru slept, you could never tell he was the stuck up, arrogant, and anal bastard he prided himself in being when awake.

Inuyasha merely smirked, before he was closing his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep, knowing that he'd be tired for the rest of the day if didn't. His attempt was in vain, as the sweet and yet masculine smell of Sesshomaru seemed to spike, and his eyes blinked open.

With a raised brow, he turned to peer at his older brother, who was still asleep. He couldn't explain why his brother was suddenly sending off his pheromones, but it was making him dizzy. And from the way his morning wood stood even more at attention, it was making him horny, too.

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath, sitting up and trying to ignore the half naked body lying next to him.

_Mate smells ready. Take him._

"Lay off already!" Inuyasha was screaming out loud, his patience having thinned far enough.

He snapped his mouth shut and looked back to where Sesshomaru was surprisingly still sleeping. The only thing that showed he had been slightly disturbed by the hanyou's outburst was the fact that he had rolled over again, his brow crinkled slightly with a frown. It melted away as he returned to sleeping deeply again, and Inuyasha sighed in relief.

'Listen up, buddy.' He was telling his youki, shifting his clothes around so that they weren't as ruffled. 'There ain't no way that I'm mating my own god-damned brother, so you can just give up and shut the hell up!'

He humphed to himself as he stood from the ground, his amber eyes making sure that the Daiyoukai was still sleeping soundly. He had to say that the youkai did smell good, but then again, so did other bitches.

He shook his head to clear it, before he was bending to pick up Tetsusaiga, tying the scabbard back to his waist. He couldn't let it get to him. Maybe a bath in the cold water would do him good? And on the other side of the waterfall, so that it separated him from the smell.

He couldn't help but breathe it in, his mouth nearly watering as he stared at the exposed flesh of his brother's torso. His eyes widened in disbelief as he realized what he was doing. He was checking out his brother; his _brother_. It was as if his body wasn't satisfied with the fact that he had dry humped said sibling last night.

His eyes ran from Sesshomaru's peaceful face, past the muscled chest and down to the well shaped stomach. Well, at least it was well shaped for the moment, in a few weeks it'd be twice its size due to renovations made by the pup Lord Sesshomaru was now hosting.

Actually, Inuyasha could have sworn that Sesshomaru's stomach already seemed to be less defined. Was he showing? Already?

"Either I'm seeing things or that little fucker's growing fast." He muttered to himself, stepping closer.

He crouched next to the slumbering inukai, his eyes staring down at the demon's stomach for a better view. He couldn't tell, which he didn't find surprising. He'd never exactly seen a pregnant male youkai before. He didn't know what the hell to look for.

Though closer, he was able to smell the odd musk that was hidden beneath Sesshomaru's own scent, proof that he was indeed with child. The idea was still baffling to him, and oddly unsettling.

_That pup is not ours._

Inuyasha barely realized that his hand had rested on the hilt of his sword, not as his eyes continued to stare at his brother's pale stomach.

_It should die!_

The words snapped him out of his trance and he abruptly stood. Turning on his heels, he rushed into the pool and then waded past the waterfall, ignoring how icy the water felt so early in the morning.

"I don't know what your problem is." He began to speak to his youki out loud. "But there's no way I'm gonna kill anything! You got that! Now shut up so I can concentrate on breakfast!"

Without another word, he was leaping out of the water and landing on the bank. He shook himself dry, smirking at how dog-like he could be at times, before he was leaping off into the trees. Hunting shouldn't be all that hard so early in the morning. All the predators were still asleep, so game had to be abundant until a bit later.

He did hesitate a moment as he remembered he had left Sesshomaru behind, but Inuyasha doubted the demon would get into any trouble. He was hidden and even if he was found, he was capable of protecting himself.

Convinced that everything would be fine, Inuyasha sniffed out his prey, grinning when he caught the scent of a deer. That would be one impressive catch.

He realized his train of thought, but he merely ignored it, before leaping in the direction it was located. He didn't want to take too long, Sesshomaru wasn't the only one he had left behind. He had to get back to Kagome and the others as well.

That wasn't going to be easy. He'd better think on how he was going to explain things to the others, especially Kagome.

"I hate mating season."

xoxoxoxox

Miroku opened his eyes at the sound of someone drawing closer, the unmistakable feel of a youkai causing him to tense, even though it felt familiar. If it was Inuyasha or Kouga, he couldn't be sure of what state of mind they were in.

From his perch on a rock, having been on watch all night, Miroku stood so that he could greet whoever entered the campsite. His fingers clamped tightly around his shakujo, violet eyes looking to the one pathway that led to them.

He watched as Kouga came trudging in, his face calm and body bruised. It was easy to see that he hadn't been the victor, which Miroku wasn't sure on how he should feel. It had meant that his friend had won, but with that there was much more meaning behind it.

"Yo."

Kouga's greeting put him at ease, and he sighed in relief, glad to hear the ookami's familiar greeting. It was the closest thing to normal since yesterday afternoon.

"Ohayo, Kouga." He greeted, offering the wolf a small smile. "Welcome back."

"Yeah, yeah." Kouga grumbled, plopping himself down on the ground by the fire that had died out not too long ago. "Where's the grub? I'm starving."

He knew that the prince had to be bruised other than physically, and he decided the questions could be put off for now. There was no reason to push things, since he still wasn't too sure if the wolf's emotions were stable.

"I'm sure I can accommodate you." He said heading over to the supplies. "They'll be no need to wake the women up."

Kouga only grumbled to himself, an elbow propped on his knee while his chin rest in his hand. He wasn't looking at Miroku, but the monk kept smiling, hoping to ease the blue-eyed youkai's obvious annoyance.

"Your wounds." Miroku's voice had him looking back at the houshi, who now knelt trying to restart the fire, having added more wood. "Would you like me to look after them?"

"Just get me my food, monk." Kouga bit out, his pride bruised a bit more. "I can take care of it myself!"

Miroku only sighed, before returning to his task. He didn't understand why he tried to be nice, it never did pay off. Inuyasha, Kouga, even Lord Sesshomaru. Were demons, and hanyous, always so inconsiderate? Most likely.

At the sound of a yawn, he looked over to where the children slept, watching as Rin sat up. The girl rubbed at her eyes with her small hands, before she was blinking sleepily and looking around. Her eyes stopped on Miroku, who smiled at her, and she stood from her bedroll with a stretch.

Slowly she stumbled over, before she was kneeling next to Miroku and bowing slightly.

"Ohayo, houshi-san." She greeted, smiling back at the monk. "Can I help you make breakfast?"

"If that's what you want." He answered her. "You can help me by gathering the bowls."

With an enthusiastic nod, she scurried off to where Ah-Un lay lazily, the beast looking up to her as she drew closer. He wanted to tell her that she needn't take from Lord Sesshomaru's supplies, but he let her alone. He'd just be sure to put everything back before the Daiyoukai returned.

With Rin up and about, he was sure that it wouldn't be long before everyone else followed. Then all they had to do was await the return of Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, even though a part of him was dreading that moment. He had a feeling that things wouldn't go too smoothly.

xoxoxoxox

_A guttural scream echoed in the surrounding area as a large demon fell down dead, having been torn to shreds by a lethal whip. His comrades watched in wide-eyed disbelief, before they were glaring up at the panting youkai that had murdered him._

_Red-eyes glowered back at them, the smaller demon growling and snarling, silver strands framing his angered face. He was covered in blood, evidence that he had been responsible, and that he was most definitely a threat._

_The pile of demon bodies that lay scattered about him were evidence as well. It didn't seem to deter the bumbling demons, who only roared in rage and charged forward. They'd avenge their fallen friend and then show that bitch his place._

_Sesshomaru merely flicked his wrist and watched as the poor excuses for demons fell one by one, no longer whole. His whip dispersed and he looked about at the corpses at his feet, snarling in disgust._

_He had been right to send Rin and Jaken back towards the palace just two days ago. He had gone into heat, after years of suppressing it, and he had gone into heat early. His youki was stirring and that meant danger for the two. The thought that male youkai would start migrating towards him had him thinking it best they would be safe elsewhere, so he had sent them back West._

_Now he regretted not following them. He had found himself surrounded tonight, random youkai attracted to his scent, and many ready to have their way with him by force. There were few who knew who he was, and they were the ones who backed off. Well at least the weaker demons did. The stronger demons thought him now powerless, discovering what had been his well-kept secret, and hoping to gain power by mating with him._

_Those were the ones he disposed of mercilessly. Tearing them apart with an animalistic rage he rarely let himself feel. Now the last of them had fallen, or so he hoped._

_He growled as he could scent more demons drawing closer, and as the first few arrived, he didn't hesitate. He rushed forward first, slashing, cutting, tearing asunder all who dared to approach him with the thought of mounting him. He'd rather be dead than submissive to any demon, and that was the only way it would ever happen._

_For hours he fought, fighting fatigue and ignoring wounds that were near fatal. It was late into the night that he finally struck down the last of the desperate, the smarter demons backing off, which left him alone in a morbid field of blood and gore._

_Sesshomaru swayed on his feet, eyes blood red as they looked about, searching for any youkai that he had left standing. There were none, and he couldn't help but collapse to his knees, exhaustion draining the last amount of strength from him. His chest heaved, his heart hammered, and his body ached from the battle._

_His eyes slowly returned to their normal hue, and his lids grew heavy, slowly drooping in a threat to close. He fought as best as he could, but he doubted he would win._

_He fell over, unable to keep himself up anymore, and his eyes began to close. It wasn't safe to fall unconscious here, it was best that he find some sort of shelter, but he had no strength left. If anything were to happen to him, he wouldn't even have the strength of a ningen._

_He wanted to fight the feeling of blacking out, but it was slowly creeping up on him. He found strength to open his eyes as he felt an aura that made his skin crawl, and his lips curled back as he began growling, eyes flecked with red._

_The stale and decaying scent was the next thing to hit his senses and he was barely able to lift his head, his eyes searching. It would be his luck that he would be caught in heat by such a despicable character._

_It was the appearance of the well known miasma that had Sesshomaru straining his trembling muscles to push himself up off the ground. He collapsed three times before he finally sat up, his eyes searching through the thin fog for any sign that _he _was close by. It was already confirmed that he was here, Sesshomaru just didn't know where he was hiding._

_"Well, well, Lord Sesshomaru. How fortunate for me to have stumbled across you."_

_The slimy feel of a tentacle encircling his ankle had Sesshomaru swinging out, and he watched satisfied as he was released, the hacked off end wriggling before melting away. His confidence that he would find the strength to fight left as a mass of the damned appendages sprang out at him from the mist. Wrapping about both ankles and his waist, Sesshomaru could barely stop himself as he was dragged through the amount of corpses, before he was lifted and then slammed unmercifully to the ground._

_He couldn't stop the groan of pain, as he felt his head crack against the hard-packed earth, his head spinning from the impact. He was dragged through the results of his battle once more, though this time when he was slammed back to the ground, it was face first and he impacted in the minced remains of a boar demon. A wave of nausea hit him from the scent, as his face was pressed against the bloody carcass. A boar demon never did smell good when it was alive, and once dead, it smelled ten times worse._

_He was relived when he was pulled again, though this time he remained suspended upside-down in the air. He was panting now, his body sweating from the ordeal he had been put through, but nothing could stop his youki. Turmoil or not, it was in heat and at the present moment, one of his worst enemies appeared to be the strongest._

_As weak as he was, he held himself in check, his amber eyes trying to focus on the baboon shaped blur a few feet away._

_The Daiyoukai was making a sound of objection as he was pulled closer, close enough that he could see red eyes smiling back at him._

_"My what a mess you've made." Naraku chuckled, the hood of his baboon pelt falling back to fully reveal his face. "A desperate attempt, yes?"_

_Sesshomaru actually cried out as he was slammed into the ground one last time, the tentacles around his waist slithering up his body to wrap around his wrist. Effectively pinned too the ground, Sesshomaru could only pant and wait for the fog to clear from his head. The miasma was affecting him, and he could barely think straight._

_He gasped as he felt a body press against him and a hand that was cold and clammy pet his face, before gripping him under his chin to force their eyes to meet._

_"What ever could you be protecting, my lord?" Naraku's voice was mocking, and Sesshomaru had the urge to strike, if his hand wasn't trapped._

_The hand gripping his chin lifted it so that his head fell back, his neck arching and now exposed the dark-haired hanyou. The inukai struggled at that, not enjoying how vulnerable it left him, and goosebumps raised to his skin as Naraku laughed at his feeble attempt to escape him._

_"Do not touch me!" Sesshomaru warned, his voice raspy and weak._

_He was thoroughly ignored, Naraku only huffing in annoyance, before he was pressing his nose against the skin of Sesshomaru's throat._

_Sesshomaru panicked, his hand tearing free and reaching for the spider, but Naraku was much more agile. He growled out in frustration as his hand was pushed into the ground above his head, his heart hammering in his chest, but not wanting to show the hanyou that he was actually afraid._

_"Oho." Naraku muttered in discovery, after deeply inhaling the scent rolling off of the full-blooded youkai. "So that's the secret you want kept, is it? Such a lovely scent, Sesshomaru."_

_The inukai stiffened as a tongue slowly trailed the length of his neck, upwards until it reached his ear. There sharp fangs toyed with the lobe, sending a shiver down Sesshomaru's spine, before a deep chuckle was heard._

_"Such a delicious smell." Naraku drolled, lifting enough so that he could look down into angry and defiant amber-red eyes. "In need of a mate? How lucky for me to have found you. I have been searching for someone to carry my heirs."_

_As shameful as it was, Sesshomaru couldn't help the jerk of shock his body gave, as Naraku ground down against him, his hips arching up as much as the restraining tentacles would allow him to._

_"Such an eager bitch you are." Naraku laughed, before he was pulling away. "Don't worry, my pet. I'll claim you soon enough."_

_"I'd rather die than carry any of your spawn, Naraku." He growled out, just before his face was buried in the blood drenched dirt below him._

_He had been turned over, the tentacles twisting and pulling at his clothes, until he was stark naked. He fought to breathe, turning his head to the side and pulling in much needed air, ignoring the sting of grit in his eyes. This time his arm was pulled behind his back, leaving him immobile._

_He stiffened as a clammy appendage wrapped about his waist, raising his hips so that his backside was lifted. He began struggling again, trying to resist as his legs were pulled apart, spread so that now he was presented for the male that had every intention of mounting and mating him._

_He wouldn't allow it. He was the Lord of the Western lands, there was no way that he would let this despicable hanyou impregnate and degrade him. A cry of frustration tore from his throat as a pair of sharp-nailed hands took hold of his hips, his efforts doubled, even as he was on the edge of losing consciousness once more._

_"Why fight it, Sesshomaru? You should be proud." Naraku laughed, his thumbs rubbing small circles in the supple skin in his grasp. "You'll get to be the carrier of our children. We'll birth an unstoppable army you and I. The world will be ours."_

_"No!" His objection was due to the naked chest that pressed against his back, and the stiff length that was nestled in the parted crevice of his backside._

_Thin fingers raked through his blood-matted hair, and he shivered as the red-eyed mongrel placed a kiss to the back of his neck._

_"You do not want it?" Naraku questioned him._

_"Release. . . me." He hated the tremble in his voice._

_Naraku sneered, lifting so that he was straight up again, his hand pulling the soft locks so that Sesshomaru was arching back uncomfortably._

_"The choice is no longer yours, puppy."_

_The Daiyoukai's body locked, eyes wide in disbelief at the feel of Naraku pressed against his opening. This couldn't be happening._

_"Like it or not, I'll make you mine!"_

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru was springing up as he woke from his dream, his teeth bared and claws glowing green as he crouched defensively. He hated remembering that night, he dreaded the thought of what had happened to him, and yet a small part of him wished that he remembered what had happened after Naraku had said those last words.

The truth of the matter was that his mind pulled a complete blank, which he should be thankful for. Who would want to remember their own violation?

**No need to remember. It is in the past.**

"Then why can't I help but relive it?" He murmured aloud, his body trembling as the images flashed through his mind.

"So that was more than a bad dream then?"

The voice had him spinning and lashing out behind him, his claws barely missing the surprised face of his foolish little brother. And he snarled, swiping again in anger at the mere thought that he had allowed this driveling little half-breed to get so close without him noticing.

"Hey, calm down, damn it!" Inuyasha cried, grabbing hold of Sesshomaru before the youkai could do some major damage to his face.

The inukai merely roared in anger, wanting to pull free but shocked to find that Inuyasha's strength surpassed him at the moment. Internally he was panicking, wishing he had his other arm to feel at his neck for a mating mark, but on the outside he was only snarling, his eyes threatening Inuyasha without words.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Inuyasha demanded, sure to keep the demon's lone arm in his grasp.

The poison was dripping from those deadly claws, the acrid liquid hissing as it touched the rock they stood on, dissolving thin grooves that led into the water a few steps away. Inuyasha only rolled his eyes at his brother's glaring face, a bit disappointed to have his brother's old self back again.

"Look, let's cut the bullshit. I brought breakfast."

The hanyou jerked a thumb over his shoulder, and Sesshomaru looked to where his dog-eared sibling was pointing. He regretted it the moment he did. The sight of the bloody corpse of a deer had his stomach churning in protest and then the smell assaulted him, and he forced himself not to gag. Without a second thought he pulled his hand free and calmly walked away from Inuyasha, grabbing up his kimono from where it lay and putting it back on.

"Hey, where the hell do you think you're going!"

His brother ignored him and instead rushed off, disappearing beyond the waterfall.

"Not again." Inuyasha mumbled to himself, before he was running after him.

He was getting tired of chasing after the asshole. Why couldn't he just keep still?

Inuyasha broke free of the wall of water and halted in his steps. The sour smell of sickness had him grimacing and then he heard the distant sound of gagging.

_Did our mate not like it?_

Inuyasha sighed as his youki seemed concerned, but it was more towards the fact that Sesshomaru didn't like the freshly caught game rather than the youkai's well being.

"First of all, he's not our mate." Inuyasha reminded it, his arms crossing as he began wading out to the bank. "And second, it's just morning sickness. You do remember he's having a pup, right?"

His youki only snorted and he only sighed at its behavior. It was already quite clear that his youki didn't agree with this, and that was only because it wanted rights to Sesshomaru. There was no way that Inuyasha was going to let that happen.

His mind flashed back to last night, and he hissed as heat settled in his groin at the mere thought. He'd come pretty damn close to making a mistake last night, though he felt slightly more at ease now that he had taken care of some stress.

His ears flickered as the sound of Sesshomaru's heaving didn't seem to let up, and he frowned as he took to sitting on the ground. He could wait, he had all morning after all. The others would keep still and even if they didn't he was more than likely to find them.

His ears twitched at the sudden silence and he smiled mischievously.

"Better hurry, Sesshomaru. You don't want all the blood to drain!" He shouted, knowing that the elder youkai would hear him. "You know it's the best part!"

As the sound of retching resumed, Inuyasha smirked to himself. Payback was fun after all.

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he leaned back against a tree, the last remains of what little he had eaten yesterday emptied out onto the forest floor. He was going to gut that damned half-breed alive when he got back. Morning sickness was one of the symptoms of his condition that he resented the most. Spewing your guts at the mere sight and smell of almost anything was unbecoming of a great lord such as himself.

He gently rested a hand on his calming stomach, his youki purring in content at the presence of the small life within. It was a wonder how it could seem so pleased with the child, knowing how it had been conceived and just who the father _could_ be.

He would deny until his very last breath that he had been impregnated by that loathsome rat. However, the very thought that Naraku could be the sire of this child wasn't what disturbed him the most. It was the mere thought that he had yet to bury his own claw within his stomach and rip the dreaded thing out of him.

His youki bristled, its disapproval evident, and Sesshomaru only scoffed before slowly opening his eyes. His fingers gripped the fabric of his robes as he realized that he disapproved himself. Monster's child or not, some forbidden and almost forgotten part of himself wanted this child. It was enough to make him think that he was losing his sanity.

"Rin is surely to blame." He told himself out loud.

The thought of the young human girl had him remembering that he had left her in the care of Jaken. He was aware that Inuyasha's humans were there as well, but the amount of care they could offer the child seemed to be equal to that of the small kappa.

He figured it was time they head back.

Pushing himself away from the tree, he started off back toward the waterfall, but his steps faltered at the familiar scent that the wind blew past him.

'He is here?' He was asking in his mind, his hand reaching for his sword.

He looked down in shock to find it wasn't there, but he had remembered leaving it behind at the camp. It was one of many stupid decisions he seemed to be making lately.

His golden-colored eyes looked about his surroundings, his muscles coiled and ready to spring into action for when his stalker made his appearance. The sound of the bushes rustling had him spinning to encounter whatever foe came through them.

"Where is he?"

Sesshomaru, though he kept his perfectly stoic mask, felt relief wash over him as Inuyasha came running, Tetsusaiga drawn and ready. It wasn't safe to assume, but Naraku would think twice about revealing himself with Inuyasha here.

**It is good to be protected. Inuyasha is strong enough.**

The Daiyoukai ignored his inner demon, and he righted himself, before he was heading back towards the small pool with the waterfall.

"Hey, are you stupid? Naraku's out here somewhere!" The hanyou shouted out the obvious and Sesshomaru merely sighed.

"Yes, but he would not dare attack with us knowing that he is here. He merely wishes us to know that we are being watched."

Inuyasha glared up at the forest canopy before he was walking after Sesshomaru, his sword put away as he walked beside the proud inu-youkai.

"If he's around we might as well head back." Inuyasha said, his hand folded away in his sleeves and his ears alert for any sound that they were being followed. "We'll head back to the cave, you stay outside, before heading back to the others. I'm sure they're all up by now."

Sesshomaru almost sneered as his younger brother took it upon himself to take the lead. This Sesshomaru didn't follow orders.

**His pack, his rules. **His youki was reminding him, and he wished he could growl at it.

He'd reluctantly let things transpire as they were. It would only be a couple more weeks before he could be the proud youkai that he was, even if he would have a baby on his arm.

He ignored his youki giggling in amusement at the thought and silently headed back to what had to be a watering hole. It wasn't the only thing he was ignoring, but it was much harder to disregard the eyes that he knew were watching him. He'd just have to hope that they would grow tired of looking. Though he doubted that would happen anytime soon.

xoxoxoxox

Kagome had woken to Rin's giggles and Shippo's whining. She sat up with a stretch, before she covered her mouth as she yawned. Bleary eyes looked about the campground to take in what everyone was up to. It looked like she was the last one up.

Kouga sat frowning and grumbling to himself as he scarfed down whatever breakfast had been made. It looked like simple rice and dried fish. Sango was helping Miroku pack away whatever they were no longer using, making the mistake of bending over to place some bowls into the traveling packs.

Kagome could only groan as Miroku stayed true to his nature, and his hand stretched out to blatantly caress the taijiya's butt. The sharp slap that echoed through the trees wasn't a shock to any one but Rin, who gasped and watched as Miroku rubbed at his now smarting cheek.

The girl left Shippo behind, dropping the monk's staff that she had been teasing the fox with and rushing over to the "wounded" monk.

"Oh, Houshi-san, are you hurt?" She asked in childish innocence. "Here let me see."

Miroku relished the attention and Sango stormed off to probably rant not too far off, Kirara mewing in concern behind her. Jaken was growing mushrooms at the root of a tree, the green kappa whimpering pathetically about how his lord had betrayed him. Even Ah-Un was up, lazily grazing on the sparse grass surrounding the area.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Kagome stood from her bedroll heading over to the low burning fire where her breakfast was being kept warm. With her own food in hand, she sat down on one of the logs set up around the fire. She looked to Kouga, catching sight of the ookami's bandaged torso that she hadn't noticed before. Her eyes widened as she realized that his wounds were Inuyasha's doing.

With the feeling of being stared at, Kouga looked to the wide-eyed miko, who quickly offered him a bright smile. It made him frown even more, the prince recognizing an act when he saw one.

"Good morning, Kouga."

The wold demon only scoffed, before returning to his breakfast, which he didn't seem to really be eating. He was merely picking up the contents and dropping it back into the bowl.

"What's so good about?" Was the only thing he asked, before he was grumbling again.

Kagome was sure she heard something about losing a fine piece of ass, but she quickly diverted her attention elsewhere.

Shippo came running up to her, Miroku's staff in his hand, his eyes twinkling as he made the rings jingle.

"Kagome, look, I finally got to play with it."

She only sighed and began eating her breakfast as he skipped around her.

"Look, Kagome!"

"That's nice, Shippo." She said to amuse him, her eyes closing in hope of some peace.

The kitsune stopped behind her, planting the staff in the ground and flinging around blank pieces of paper in semblance of the monk's ofuda.

"I'm Miroku!" He chirped happily.

His eyes stopped on Kagome, and without thinking his hand was reaching out.

Kagome shrieked at the feel of a palm resting on her bottom, her food spilling on the ground as she dropped her bowl, hand raised and ready to strike as she spun to face her offender.

"Miroku-"

Her screaming was cut short as instead of a perverted monk, she found a cowering Shippo, crouching to the ground his face buried in his arms and his tail quivering.

"Shippo!"

Watering green eyes looked up at the miko and with a bawl he jumped at Kagome, latching on to her and wailing his apologies.

Kagome only huffed, trying to quiet the young fox demon as she walked over to where Miroku sat contentedly getting pampered by Rin. When close enough, her fist smashed down atop the monk's head, leaving a good-enough sized lump.

"See, Miroku, you're a bad influence! Your pervertedness is catching and poor Shippo's the victim!"

Sango was smiling in satisfaction as she returned, Kirara in her arms.

"Serves him right." She huffed, turning away from the sight of Miroku clutching his head in pain.

"Houshi-san, does your head hurt! Rin will make it better!"

The two women only sighed at the young girl's antics. She'd learn sooner or later, the monk wasn't as innocent a victim as he seemed to be.

After one last apology, Shippo went off to play again, leaving the two women to clean whatever was left. Kagome only scowled down at the mess of her breakfast, her stomach growling. Oh well, she always had ramen.

"Ouch!"

Her hand was swatting at her calf as she felt something bite her, and she looked down in time to see a familiar flea floating to the ground.

"Myoga? How did you get here?"

Popping back into shape, the small flea jumped up onto the miko's palm, which she held out extended for him.

"He came with me." Kouga answered for the flea, before returning to sulking.

Kagome only sighed, already knowing that he was smarting over his defeat. That led to thoughts of what it meant for Inuyasha, and to stop herself from dwelling on it, she turned her attention to the parasite.

"Lady Kagome, I have heard some happy, and yet grave, news. It would seem that Lord Sesshomaru has become. . .well. . " Myoga coughed, trying to find the right word. "Impregnated."

Kagome only rolled her eyes.

"Please, don't remind me."

"You mean you already know?" Myoga asked, obviously shocked.

"Yeah, he told us himself." She said with a shrug, plopping down on the log she had occupied before. "He's staying until the baby's born I'm guessing, even though Inuyasha hasn't told us everything yet."

"I see." Myoga muttered, before he was off in thought. After a few moments, he looked back up to the girl, who was staring off at nothing in particular, a bored mask on her face. "I'm reluctant to let you know."

Kagome was jerked back to looking at the flea, her emotions on her sleeve with the flea's hesitant words.

"Let me know what?" She asked, aware that everyone else was looking in their direction as well, save Kouga. "What is it?"

With a deep sigh, Myoga closed his eyes to prepare himself to give the young priestess some news she most definitely didn't want to hear.

"As you know, Inuyasha and Kouga have battled for their right to mate." He announced, watching the girl's brown eyes go dull. "With Kouga here, it means Inuyasha was the victor."

"He cheated." Was the grumbled objection from the prince.

The ookami was ignored, and Kagome waited on pins and needles for whatever it was the old retainer had to tell her.

"When Sesshomaru returns with Inuyasha, his stay will last longer than after the child's birth." Myoga finally told her. "For you see, they are now mates."

Kagome could only gasp, her heart stopping at the words she had denied telling to herself since Sesshomaru had come waltzing back with the hanyou.

She only fell silent, not saying a word, Sango watching on in the background wanting to comfort her friend.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. . . are. . . mates?"

At Kagome's question, Jaken fainted, leaving a flustered Rin to rush over to him.

"No, it can't be true." She murmured, her head shaking in disbelief.

"Kagome."

Miroku had moved closer to rest a hand on her shoulder, but she pulled away from him, spinning to glare at him. Her fist closed, forgetting about the flea that was still in her hand and successfully crushing him.

"He would never do that to me!" She screamed, her eyes watering. "Inuyasha would never do something like that!"

"Do something like what?"

At the hanyou's voice, everyone turned to find both brothers staring back at them. Kouga only growled at his rival's appearance, before turning his back to him. He didn't want to look at them; smelling as they did, he knew exactly what had happened after their battle.

Inuyasha only scoffed, ignoring the wolf himself, before he was looking back to the frozen miko.

"Now, who's gonna answer my question?"

T.B.C.

Another chapter done. I hope it was good, we're getting closer to the juicy bits, ne? Well, please leave your reviews. They're like candy to me. Sweet, sweet candy that fuels my inucest inspiration. Yes, well, until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: C-Chan2 aka Neptunesdemon

Archive: None yet

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Indefinite as of now.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, incest

Author's Note: Before you kill me, just know that if you do, then that means no future chapters of this fic. Now, with my death evaded for the moment, please read on and get my excuses at the end.

xoxoxoxox

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru traveled in silence as they headed back to the campground, the hanyou's ears listening out for the slightest sound. His mood had dropped with the arrival of Naraku; though the dark-haired monster hadn't shown himself, he knew that he was out there watching. He clenched his jaw shut to lock in a growl, as his youki seemed ready to spring out and find Naraku's throat so that he could rip it out. He unconsciously stepped closer to his older brother, who seemed more focused on the road ahead than his surroundings.

Sesshomaru was trying his best to keep his normal calm, but the presence of Naraku had him on edge. He was about ready to start tearing the forest apart in search of the despicable bastard, but he kept himself in check. He was content with Inuyasha's company, though he'd deny it if questioned, and was hoping that his younger brother's presence was enough to send Naraku off.

A few more moments of walking and Sesshomaru knew that it wasn't. The prickling feeling of being watched had yet to fade, and his youki felt as if it was losing its mind. His lone hand rose to protectively rest over his stomach, his traveling companion not missing the motion.

Inuyasha only arched a brow, his amber eyes staring at where Sesshomaru's hand rested. He had to wonder, since the Daiyoukai's behavior seemed to become a lot more protective with Naraku's appearance, just what connection the spider had to his older brother.

_Not your concern._

His youki obviously could care less, and he was sure that if he tried to figure it out, he'd end up getting more of a headache then he'd been getting these past few hours.

Well, they wouldn't have to worry too long, since the scent of Naraku was fading the closer they got to camp. It had both brothers relaxing. That is until Inuyasha's ears twitched at Kagome's voice shouting.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha muttered to himself, reluctant to go any further.

Kagome yelling was never a good thing, and it meant she was angry, which in turn meant it was best to avoid her. However, his skin prickled at the scent of Kouga wafting in their direction. It would be the ookami who took shelter in his camp even after getting a major ass kicking. He only snorted, tucking his arms away and steadily walking onward.

He could feel that Sesshomaru had drawn closer to him, but he decided to ignore it. He'd decided that he wouldn't ask questions anymore, accepting things as they come would have to do.

The closer they drew was the quieter things became, and _that_ made the dog-eared half breed worry more than Kagome's yelling had. They broke free of the bushes just in time to see Kagome spinning to face Miroku, whose cheek held a tint from what had to be one of Sango's slaps.

"He would never do that to me! Inuyasha would never do something like that!"

"Do you something like what?"

At his inquiry, the entire camp turned to face them and Inuyasha knew that they hadn't been expected. Something was definitely up. He heard Kouga growl and he watched as the wolf turned away with a sour and bruised look. The hanyou felt like strutting around like a proud rooster in front of the prince, the thought disturbing him, but he chose to ignore his pony-tailed rival. He instead focused on the new-aged miko, whose wide eyes looked back at him in a mixture of emotions he did not want to delve into, but he needed to know just _what_ was going on.

"Now, who's gonna answer my question?"

The quiet remained, since no one had the courage to speak up, and Inuyasha felt his irritation steadily rising.

"Kagome."

At the call of her name, the young girl gasped, her hands slackening and allowing a thoroughly crushed Myoga to flutter to the ground. Inuyasha watched the flea drop, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. He hated when the flea showed up, it was never a good thing, and his teeth began grinding together as he watched his father's retainer pop back into shape.

"Myoga, maybe _you_ can tell me what I want to hear."

Myoga shook his head to clear it, before straightening his appearance as he cleared his throat. With a leap he settled on Inuyasha's left shoulder, his eyes looking off to the side to where the eldest son of his previous lord stood coldly watching him.

The remaining scent of their night wasn't hard to miss, and neither was the smell of Sesshomaru's pregnancy. Kouga hadn't been kidding; Lord Sesshomaru had been pupped, odd in its on right since he had not been claimed as he had been mounted. His brain tried its best not to think of images of his young lord being taken, and he turned his attention back to Inuyasha.

"Lord Inuyasha, we were merely discussing the current situation." Myoga began, pulling Inuyasha's eyes off of the miko and onto him. "Upon my arrival last night, I had been informed that Lord Sesshomaru is with child. I had to see for myself if word was true."

He was then looking back to Sesshomaru, who didn't seem pleased that he was part of the discussion and the reason for the ningen girl's foolish outburst. Nor was he happy when the old flea forced a beaming smile in his direction.

"Congratulations, my lord. May your child grow strong and be raised into a fine noble such as yourself."

"Do I look happy, old man?" Was the Daiyoukai's curt response.

**I am happy.**

'You don't count.' Sesshomaru was telling his youki, before thoroughly ignoring it again.

"Yes, well, we shall welcome a new heir regardless of feelings." Myoga quickly stated, before turning back to Inuyasha. "Now, as for Lady Kagome's outburst, that was due to my informing her that you two are now mates."

Myoga was snatched off of the red-clad shoulder in an instant, his eyes threatening to pop out of his head as he was mercilessly squeezed between Inuyasha's thumb and index finger.

"Why the hell would you tell her that!" The hanyou demanded, glaring down at the wheezing flea.

"Well, you and Kouga. . .fought. . . and you won the right to mate. . ." The flea chocked out between gasps for breath.

"That ain't a reason to go telling shit like that to Kagome, ya stupid flea!"

Flattened again, Myoga sailed slowly to the ground, and was dazed as he lay upon the dirt at his lord's feet.

"We are not mates." That was Sesshomaru, who sneered down at Myoga. "This Sesshomaru would never submit to a hanyou."

Kouga's mood perked up at the news, and he gave a laugh as he stood from the rock, looking to the two siblings with one hand on his hip.

"I knew you couldn't do anything right, dog breath."

"Lay one hand on him and I'll rip you a new one, asshole!" The hanyou was growling in warning.

"Inuyasha!"

He looked to Kagome, whose frown fell as he did so, and she hesitated before finally opening her mouth to speak.

"So, you aren't mates?"

"No!" Was the immediate response. "I already told you, I'm not into that sort of thing."

"Smells like you were last night." Kouga mumbled, luckily enough it was too low for any of the humans to hear.

"Hey, you shut up!" Inuyasha shouted, his fist shaking threateningly at the annoying ookami.

With the tension slowly waning, things began to return to normal, the camp running as it had before Myoga had started giving the news.

Sesshomaru ignored the rest of the camp's occupants, gracefully making his way over to Rin, who was happy to see him. He froze as the child rushed to meet him and planted her hands on his stomach, brown eyes smiling up at him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, how is the baby?" She asked him, her small hands gently rubbing.

His youki purred in content and Lord Sesshomaru was stuck fighting a smile and stifling the urge to smother his young retainer in a hug. So he opted for frowning down at her and gently removing her hands.

"Rin, that is unbecoming of a lady." He scolded her, watching Rin snatch her hands away, her face holding a look of shame. "And such a question should not be asked in the presence of company."

A blush of shame took color on her cheeks, and she bowed her head to hide the pout she'd be scolded for as well.

"Rin is sorry, Sesshomaru-sama." Her apology was accompanied by a formal bow, before she was smiling up at him. "Rin made breakfast. Would you like some, Lord Sesshomaru? Rin made rice with Houshi-san's help."

Miroku froze, an icy feeling crawling down his spine as he felt the danger that was throwing daggers at his back. He knew that it was in his best interest he not turn and face the Inu Lord, sparing himself the promise of death in golden eyes.

The Daiyoukai soon returned his attention to Rin, who had long gone off to get him his breakfast. He simply followed after her, watching the young ningen carefully scoop the grain into a bowl. He was relieved to find his stomach did not rebel at the sight of it.

As the bowl was handed over to him, he nodded his thanks to the small child, who beamed brightly at him before bouncing off to help pack the rest of the things away.

He had just taken a seat on the ground, bowl nestled in his lap, when the girl came skipping back.

"Rin almost forgot." She began, plopping in a few pieces of dried fish into the bowl. "Eat up, Sesshomaru-sama. Rin does not want you to be hungry."

His stomach curled as he looked down at the strips of dried meat, and he luckily held off the bile rising in his throat. His appetite ruined, he turned away from the food in disgust, wanting to get rid of it. It was just his luck that the young kit was frolicking by, and he quickly deposited the rice and fish into small hands, the young fox blinking up at him in confusion.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

The way his name was spoken held more questions then the young demon was going to ask, and Sesshomaru merely looked down at the kitsune with his usual cold glare.

"You may have it."

"But I already had mine." The fox insisted, though he did not hold the bowl out to offer it back.

"Eat it." The words were a command that startled the young fox. "It will make you strong. You are far too weak as it is."

Shippo pouted at the words, and Sesshomaru swore he heard his youki "aw", things going from bad to worse as the young kit's eyes glittered up at him in gratitude. Why were children suddenly so cute? They had never been this damn adorable before? He hated pregnancy.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!" Shippo chirped, haphazardly managing a bow that he'd seen Rin do many times. "Kagome never lets me have thirds!"

Then he was off, happily munching away as he walked with his tail swishing back and forth behind him, a physical sign of his happiness and content. It wasn't the only one wagging, and as the unmistakable scent of wolf came closer than he remembered, the silver-haired demon lord turned to find Kouga now beside him. His tail was wagging as happily as Shippo's was.

The sight of the pony-tailed demon confused him, as he was sure the ookami had been last arguing with Inuyasha. His golden eyes searched the campground and found the hanyou, as well as the miko, were gone.

"Where is Inuyasha?" The Daiyoukai inquired, before the wolf could open his mouth.

Kouga huffed with a roll of his eyes, a bit miffed that the Daiyoukai was thinking about the hanyou.

"Forget about the puppy." He began, ready to work his magic again. "You've got a real youkai in front of you. I bet I can show you a thing or two. I bet dogshit couldn't even do it right."

Sesshomaru, for once, was relieved to feel that his youki had waning interest in this particular suitor, so it was easy to glare coldly up at the dark-haired prince. His eyes caught the wolf's attempt to shift closer to him and a warning growl broke free from his throat before he could stop himself.

"One step closer, ookami, and you will regret having attempted to court me."

The green glow of Sesshomaru's only hand told Kouga that the inu-youkai was serious, and he grumbled to himself as he merely turned and stormed off, tail once again limp.

"Damn that mutt. His cheating ass is messing with my game."

Sesshomaru merely arched a brow, but was glad to be left alone and it seemed so was his youki.

**We are Inuyasha's. No one else can approach us.**

'I am not Inuyasha's. He and I are not mates.' The demon lord reminded his inner self, which only seemed to chuckle at the words.

**We will see.**

He didn't like the sound of that. He was drawn from his thoughts at the sound of blubbering, and looking down he nearly cringed at the sight of Jaken's huge watering eyes staring up at him. This day couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Please, my lord, please tell me that this is all a cruel dream."

He merely ignored the kappa, letting his eyes settle on Rin, who was trying to pry the bowl he had just given Shippo from the fox's hand. She was exclaiming how it was Sesshomaru-sama's food and that Shippo was too greedy for taking it. The boy was only wailing out in protest, trying to explain that he had been given the food.

Jaken had inched closer, small hands having grabbed the loose fabric of his lord's hakama, while continually whimpering like a betrayed wife.

"Surely you aren't with child. This has to be a cruel joke meant to punish Jaken. Please, let me know what I've done wrong, Sesshomaru-sama. I will have any other punishment than this."

His teeth were now grinding together, as the toad kept groveling and then he stiffened at the feel of small arms wrapping about him, a wet and snot covered face mashing into the fabric of his kimono.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why do you hurt me so!"

His patience snapped, and Sesshomaru pried the pitiful kappa from him, sneering in distaste at the state his servant was in.

"Let go of me, you idiot!" His voice wasn't a yell, but it was louder than usual. "And stop your embarrassing blubbering!"

With that he flung the green demon away, the toad smashing head first into a nearby tree, where he then dropped to the ground in a daze, a large bump forming on his head.

Sesshomaru lost interest in him and then glared down at his robes, now stained by bodily fluids from the kappa's overreacting. Great, now not only did he need a bath, he would need to clean his robes as well. He was aware of the eyes on him as he stood, but ignored the taijiya and monk, who had remained quiet the entire time. The wolf was sulking on the same rock he had been on earlier.

As he turned away to head off to the nearest body of water, it was the monk who decided to brave his wrath.

"Where are you going, Lord Sesshomaru?"

The Daiyoukai did nothing but look at him, the houshi not on good standing with him after deliberately disobeying his orders. Then again, these humans weren't his, so they had no obligation to follow any order of his. However, he was a Daiyoukai, and that alone demanded their utter obedience.

"I only ask so that I can inform Inuyasha when he returns." Miroku quickly explained as the youkai turned back to him. "I'm sure he'll ask when he sees you gone."

The mention of his younger half-brother reminded the inukai that the hanyou had disappeared with his human girl. He had intended on finding out where they had gone, but he had been distracted.

"He is with his woman."

The way he stated the sentence, it was more of a statement rather than a question, but it got an answer all the same. The taijiya slowly nodded her head in answer, and the monk dared to offer him what Sesshomaru was beginning to figure out was his signature smile.

His statement also had his youki throwing a fit, a feeling of rage and jealousy swirling through his mind. His damn inner demon was still thinking his brother was his chosen suitor.

**She is not his woman. He is ours. He claimed us.**

Memories of last night, that he had been trying to suppress, were flashing through his mind and Sesshomaru shuddered. He couldn't, and wouldn't, believe that he had behaved in such a way. He had been worse than a well-paid whore, the way he had been begging and panting, craving his brother's touch.

It sickened him to think that he had allowed the mangy half-breed to touch him. To press against him in such a manner and come close to claiming him.

**So close.**

Too close, he realized. Even though he had arched into those hands, had nearly melted from demanding lips against his own, and that huge, hard length pressed against him.

Sesshomaru snapped back to himself, his face drained of color as he realized what he had been thinking. He was horrified to know that he had enjoyed himself last night, truly enjoyed himself, and it would seem he wanted more. If the pheromones his body was releasing to draw Inuyasha back to him weren't a sign, the quickly hardening member in his hakama was.

Kouga's brooding had stopped and he was looking to the Daiyoukai in hopes that he was welcome to start courting him again, but Sesshomaru merely glared at him. The two ningen watched confused as Sesshomaru began to storm off, as gracefully as one could storm off, passing the two children who were now arguing over the spilled bowl of rice.

Rin looked up in time to see him disappearing, and she followed after him out of habit, bypassing the still unconscious Jaken.

"Sesshomaru-sama, where are we going?" She asked, so used to being included wherever he went.

"You will not follow, Rin!" Were the loud words that were thrown back at her.

It caused her to stumble to a halt, and she watched in confusion as her lord disappeared, trying to figure out what was wrong. She felt someone come up beside her, and she looked up to see Houshi-san offering her a kind smile.

"Don't worry, Rin. I'm sure that Sesshomaru-sama just wants some time alone." Miroku offered, making sure to comfort the girl without touching her. He knew he was now being watched like a hawk by the demon lord, and even with him not here, he would have some way of knowing. "Why don't we go help Shippo clean up that mess."

Wanting to follow after Lord Sesshomaru, even though the inu had made it quite clear she was to stay put, she reluctantly gave in. With a nod she turned back to the others, walking with Miroku to where Shippo stood pouting down at the spilled rice.

While the children slowly cleared the mess, Miroku walked back over to Sango, who he knew was still upset with him for his wandering hand earlier. With his usual smile, he risked sitting beside her on the felled tree, hoping she didn't deliver him another slap.

"Well, this is an interesting morning." He finally said, after sitting in a minute or two of silence.

"Humph."

It was all the taijiya offered him, as she turned her head away and took to stroking the fire cat on her lap.

"Please, Miss Sango, you know I can't help it. The curse is beyond my control at times."

"Oh shove it with your curse talk, you pervert!" The slayer snapped, her eyes glaring. "That line only works on stupid women. One more swipe to my ass, or any other body part for that matter, and I'll make sure you never have the chance of an heir. You got that?"

With a nervous laugh, the monk eagerly nodded his head, his legs pressing closed at the threat. Satisfied with his immediate agreement, Sango calmed considerably, sending Kirara on her way with a deep sigh.

"Though it is a weird morning." She said in response to his earlier comment. "I mean, we've had quite a few of them, but I think this one tops the rest."

"Give it time." Miroku said with a sigh of his own. "I'm sure we'll get one that outdoes this day completely."

xoxoxoxox

Inuyasha walked, leading the way, with Kagome following quietly behind him as they headed a good distance away. They needed privacy, and that meant not having a nosy Miroku and children around. When the voices of the other group members were nothing more than a soft humming in his ears, he finally stopped.

Kagome hadn't been looking up, and she found herself colliding into Inuyasha's back, in which she was able to quickly right herself.

She had been too busy thinking about how things had unfolded. She didn't want to know that Inuyasha would seriously fight with Kouga, but the wolf's injuries were proof that it had been more than a mere scuffle. She didn't want to believe Myoga that the two had mated, but when the two brothers had shown up, she just knew something was up.

She really didn't want to know, but she did know. It was rather that she didn't want to believe it, the miko would rather deny it to the very end, but she couldn't deny it anymore. Even with Inuyasha claiming they hadn't mated, and she gave the hanyou the benefit of the doubt, she had a feeling that things were heading in a direction she didn't want.

That's why as she watched Inuyasha arguing with Kouga, more protective of his brother than he had ever been, (he'd never been protective of Sesshomaru at all for that matter), she knew that things were slipping. Or, to be more to the point, the hanyou she had growing feelings for was slipping away from _her_. That's why she had interrupted the fight with a desperate plea that the two go off and talk.

Inuyasha had looked at her, his eyes seeming to search for her reason why without asking her, before he merely gave his usual, "Feh!"

"Fine, you want to talk, then we'll talk." He had said turning and leading the way out to the forest. "You owe me an explanation anyway."

She had followed after a deep breath, not sure what the hell she thought was going to happen out here, but now that she had come this far she couldn't go back.

Her brown eyes looked up to Inuyasha as he turned around to face her, his face holding an irritated look, but she was use to it by now. The emotions on the hanyou's face usually ranged from annoyed, to angry, to completely livid. Hopefully, she wouldn't cause him to reach the latter of the three.

"Well." His voice was gruff and she swallowed as it confirmed that he wasn't exactly happy. Hopefully, he wasn't upset with her, but you never knew with the half-breed. "You wanted to talk."

Her mouth opened, but she closed it again, not sure how she was going to start. Should she start with an apology, or maybe with asking him what was going on between him and his brother. She decided that it was best she not confirm her suspicions just yet, but she was still at a loss for how to begin this little chat they were out here to have.

"Why don't you tell me what it is I'd never do?" Inuyasha provided, as if he could read her mind.

Kagome's head dropped so that she was staring at her shoes, the toe of her right foot drawing random shapes and lines in the dirt.

"Well?"

She looked up again, her eyes locking with golden amber, and she bit her lip not wanting to let the words escape. She knew she had to however, and drawing things out longer than they already were wasn't going to help her. But, she was stuck and she had no idea what to say to begin conveying her feelings to him. The longer those fiery eyes stared back at her, was the longer that she was beginning to doubt her choice to try and have this one-on-one time with her dog-eared friend.

Inuyasha was about ready to trek back to camp, having lost his already depleted patience with the miko, when he stiffened at the sight of Kagome rushing forward. His arms weren't fast enough to stop her, and he soon found himself victim to a desperate hug, Kagome's arms locked tightly around him. He had no idea what this was for, but he did know that the girl had better start explaining soon.

"Kagome-"

"I don't want to lose you, Inuyasha." The dark-haired teen muttered, her head leaning against the hanyou's chest.

Inuyasha's brows furrowed at the words, but he chose not to say anything, hoping that the girl would be prompted to talk due to the silence. It wasn't long before Kagome was speaking again, her arms squeezing tighter around him.

"Please, Inuyasha, don't do this to me." She begged him, burying her face in the robes of his fire-rat robe. "I know that you may feel you have to follow your instincts, but you can ignore them. You don't have to be trapped with him. He's not your responsibility and besides, it's not your fault that he's pregnant."

She felt Inuyasha tense in her hold, and Kagome only clenched her eyes shut, not wanting to let him go even with the impending anger she could physically feel.

"You think I'm being trapped, are you?" Inuyasha asked, his voice soft. It betrayed the anger that was settling in his chest, and Kagome knew it could spring forth at any moment. "Aren't I already trapped?"

"Huh?"

The new-aged miko's expression was riddled with her confusion when she looked up, and Inuyasha felt her grip slacken at his words. He took the chance to lift his arms and grab her by the arms, his hold loose even with his fingers itching to wrap tighter.

"Listen, let's get one thing straight." He began, his eyes locked on hers. "I'm not doing anything against you. You and I, we have nothing between us except that we're working together to take down Naraku and get those damned shards."

"But-" She began, though she stopped at the frown that took Inuyasha's face. She thought for a moment before she came to a realization. "But I thought that we had something, Inuyasha."

"Feh!" His usual sound made Kagome freeze, knowing it meant that Inuyasha thought otherwise. "I already told you what we had. Don't get me wrong, I like you, but you're my friend. That's all you are."

His hands loosened then, and he expected Kagome to step back in shock or some other emotion, but instead the girl flew forward, wrapping her arms about him again.

"No." The word was low, and if his hearing hadn't been so good, he would have missed it. "Why does he win?"

"Win?" Inuyasha repeated, muscles tensing. "Was this some kind of game to you? Look, nobody won anything. I'm not a god damned prized pet! Sesshomaru and I, no matter what those idiots tell you, are not mates. And as long as we're talking about it, you and I could never be anything more than what we already are."

Kagome finally did step away, eyes watery and lip trembling, her entire body sending off signals that she was ready to cry.

"Can't you tell that I love you, Inuyasha?" She questioned him, her voice heavy with the threat of her tears. "I just want one chance to show you that."

"Yeah, well, why now?" He countered, his annoyance peaking. "Why didn't you let me know before? If you loved me so much, you'd think you'd want to tell me before you were threatened by the thought of losing me. That's pretty damn selfish if you ask me."

"Inuyasha-"

"Look." The hanyou interrupted her, a weary sigh escaping before he continued speaking. "Can't you just be satisfied that we're friends? Isn't it enough that you own me?"

Her brown eyes glanced down at the beads resting against a tan neck, and she felt a weight settle in the pit of her stomach. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. She had thought that Inuyasha would see things her way. She had a flash of anger, where the urge to just shout the command took over her, but when she parted her lips to do so, her voice froze.

Inuyasha's amber eyes were staring back at her, and she knew that he was right. Her mouth slowly closed, and she let her head hang so that she could hide her face, letting her body submit to defeat. It was hard trying not to cry, and she wanted to run off and head back to the well so that she could return to the comfort and privacy of her room. However, she managed to swallow the lump in her throat and blink away the tears, before she was looking back at the hanyou.

"Um, I think I need some time to think about this." She told him, the shake in her voice the only thing she couldn't stop. "We should probably get back to camp."

She spun and was ready to sprint off, when she collided into the half-breed's back, who cut her off before her escape. She didn't look up at him, but she watched as he crouched in front of her, offering her the usual piggy-back ride. Unable to stop herself, she sobbed, slowly climbing on and holding on as tightly as she could. She wanted to savor this moment. Who knew when she'd ever be this close to him again?

Inuyasha straightened again and started to head off, though it wasn't at his usually bounding pace, but at a slow, gradual stroll.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." He softly apologized, obviously trying to sooth the crying girl.

Said miko only sniffled, pressing her face against his back and breathing in the scent of his hair. She'd never really taken the chance to actually take in Inuyasha and she wouldn't pass up the opportunity now that it was offered.

The way back to camp was traveled in silence and when they finally broke through the surrounding bushes into the campsite, they were met with curious stares. Slowly, Inuyasha let the new-aged priestess down, and Kagome soon had her arms full of a curious and pouting kit.

"Why are you sad, Kagome?" Shippo interrogated, his green eyes blinking up at her. "Was Inuyasha mean to you?"

She could only look to the hanyou with that question, whose back faced her, before she was forcing a smile for Shippo.

"No, Shippo, he wasn't mean. I'm just sad that I'll be leaving for a while."

The hanyou's ears twitched at that, with Miroku and Sango taken aback by the statement.

"You're leaving?" Sango asked, a mask a disbelief on her face. "In the middle of tracking a jewel shard?"

Kagome nodded, not really wanting to explain herself, but knowing Sango was going to want her to.

"But, why?" The taijiya asked, obviously at a loss. "What happened?"

"I realize that I have a lot of studying to do." Kagome lied, forcing another smile for the taijiya. "My exams are coming up and I need to be ready for them."

Miroku said nothing, but he did watch back and forth between the half-demon and the young miko, knowing that something had gone on out there. It was obvious in their body language and the way Kagome went out of her way to hide what she was really feeling. Besides, he was sure that she had taken her exams before coming back, as she had already left a few weeks back to take them. Though he said nothing, knowing it wasn't his place to intrude on their business.

"Well, I suppose we head for the village again." He said with a sigh, his hands wrapping about his staff as he leaned against it. "Shall we begin packing, Sango?"

Sango frowned, but didn't ask any more questions, even though she was dying to push further. With a nod, she followed after the monk, ready to begin packing up the camp. The two began working, avoiding the wolf that was still sulking and the kappa nursing his injury, Rin easily offering her help. Shippo hesitated in Kagome's arms for a moment, before the young Rin was calling to him, and with one last look to Kagome he jumped down to join the others.

Now left alone, Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha, only to find him stomping off about the camp. Everyone stopped as he crouched to the ground and began crawling about, nose sniffing the forest floor as he followed a scent. The growl that erupted from his throat had them looking amongst themselves in confusion, but Inuyasha was explaining himself with the question he asked next.

"Where the hell is Sesshomaru!" He demanded, voice booming.

"He took off, dog breath." The ookami offered with a sneer. "Probably to bathe your stench off of him."

Kouga could barely react as he was grabbed up by his armor, dragged closer to a seething face and burning eyes.

"You let him go off on his own!" It was obvious that the hanyou was livid. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Hey, he ain't my bitch so therefore he ain't my problem."

The punch to his gut was - thankfully- nothing compared to the one he had received just last night, and Kouga was left wheezing on the ground as Inuyasha ran off in the direction his brother's scent led off to.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was screaming after him.

It hurt her to watch her run away from her and after the one person she would never have thought to lose him to. That lasted as long as it took for Inuyasha's next words to travel back to them.

"Naraku's out there!"

The three left behind, and even the still gasping Kouga, shared the same look. In no time, they were heading after the dog-eared half-breed, Miroku and Sango atop a transformed Kirara with Kagome atop Kouga's back. They had no clue why it meant immediate danger to Sesshomaru, but the threat of their shared enemy was enough to prompt them into battle.

"Jaken, take Ah-Un and hide with the children!" Kagome shouted back as they raced off.

The little green kappa only huffed, watching them disappear and wanting to shout out that he would do nothing of the sort. However, he knew that any harm that came to Rin meant a very quick end by his lord's hand. So, fearing the threat against his own life, he followed the miko's order none too happily.

xoxoxoxox

The Lord of the Western lands actually sighed in relief as he broke free of the water. Knowing that he was ridding himself of grit and unwanted memories was very relaxing. His eyes closed as he leaned back against the cool rock, trying his best to relax further, but was unable to. As much as he tried to clear his mind, the memory of his little brother pressing and grinding against him kept surfacing.

**Inuyasha is a good lover.**

The collected Daiyoukai nearly spluttered at his youki's words, and if the thing had been physically in front of him, he would have wrapped his hand about its throat to stop it from saying anything else. As it was, he barely had any control over it any more so it could say as it pleased, which was unfortunate.

**When will we have him?**

"_We _will never have him." Sesshomaru openly discussed with his inner demon, knowing no one was around to hear him. "Inuyasha will never get that close to this Sesshomaru again. I'd rather tear my own skin off than let that hanyou lay his hands on me."

**But his hands felt good.**

Sesshomaru shivered, sitting up and clearing his throat as his skin seemed to remember the feel of those hands. Wading a bit deeper into the small pool that he had come across in his desperate search for cold water, he began bathing his skin, trying to distract himself as well as wash away the ghost of those hands running over him.

**And his kiss tasted good, too.**

Sesshomaru paused, his hand rising to touch at his own lips, before wiping over them. His youki was purposely reminding him of the previous night, hoping that he'd give in to instincts again. The damn thing had a plan, but Sesshomaru was determined to not see it finished successfully. Even if the bastard had kissed well. Who the hell had he been kissing for practice, anyway? The miko?

His fist clenched at the thought, and he remembered that Inuyasha had gone off with the human. He only scoffed. The half-breed could do as he pleased, he would care less that Inuyasha wanted to fraternize with disgusting ningen.

**But Inuyasha is ****_ours_****. **His youki reminded him, though the Western lord disagreed. **He won the battle and he proved he is good enough to be our mate. He gave us pleasure.**

"He gave me nothing!" He quickly denied, returning to scrubbing his skin again.

**We enjoyed it.** His inner demon smugly revealed.** Your scream wasn't of pain.**

"A Daiyoukai does not scream." Sesshomaru hissed through his teeth, wanting the damn thing to just shut up and give him in peace.

**Only when his mate makes him.**

"Inuyasha is not my mate!"

"Of course not."

Amber eyes turned cold and indifferent at the voice, even as his chest tightened and his hand clutched at the slightly swelling stomach. Slowly, he spun to face his intruder, who had dared to interrupt his personal and private session, with the calm mask that he was well known for.

"That title is, naturally, mine." A familiar hanyou smiled back at him, a dark promise behind red colored eyes. "At least, it soon will be."

Sesshomaru despised the fact that he was now out in the open, naked, and with out his weapons. He'd have to do well enough with teeth and claws this time around. He had done it before and was prepared to do it again.

"Naraku."

It was all he would say to acknowledge the hideous excuse for a demon.

The dark-haired hanyou only smiled at him.

"You couldn't run forever, Sesshomaru." The spider-hanyou laughed darkly, his eyes eagerly running over the full-blooded demon, before stopping on the protected area of Sesshomaru's stomach. "As long as you carry _my _pup, I will find you."

T.B.C.

I'm sorry for the very long wait. My computer is in the process of being repair and I started school this month and it was all so bad. I really don't know how to do Kagome well, and I hope I did okay. I didn't want to bash her and yet she was still so hard to portray her in a neutral way. I struggled really hard to get this out, so I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time, where I'm sure things are bound to get juicy. Ja!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: C-Chan2 aka Neptunesdemon

Archive: None yet

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Rating: R for some cussing and stuff

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, incest, non-con, lime(lemon?)

xoxoxoxox

Naraku chuckled before he was stretching out his hand as if waiting for Sesshomaru to take it.

"Come, I shall finish what I started."

**Over our dead body.**

His youki had taken the words right out of his mouth, but he didn't say them out loud, instead his glare grew colder and he defiantly stepped back to distance himself from Naraku.

The outstretched hand lowered, and Naraku carefully removed the baboon pelt, before entering the water as well.

"Very well." Was all he said, stopping just a few feet from the silver-haired youkai. "I shall put you in your proper place beneath me."

Sesshomaru, though usually waiting for an opponent to strike, was the first to try for a hit. He missed as Naraku dodged, his laughter circling about him, taunting the amber-eyed youkai and causing him to mar his face with a sneer.

He easily dodged the tentacles that reached for him, his claws shredding through any that came too close, the appendages dissolving as poison seeped through the dark matter.

"Don't fight, Lord Sesshomaru." Naraku's voice scolded him, as if he was a disobedient child. "This would go much easier if you submit to me."

Sesshomaru scoffed at the arrogant bastard, before he was jumping out of the way of another tangle of tentacles, landing on the shore of the small pool and glaring in at the smirking Naraku. He watched red eyes blatantly go over his naked body, and he regretted jumping out of the water at that moment. He was already out, so there was no going back in, and his clothes were on the opposite end. He would just have to be bear a bit longer. He'd make his way to his clothing soon enough, even if he had to fight his way to it.

"You truly are mad to think that I would ever submit to you." He coolly responded, watching Naraku slowly tread closer. "As long my body still draws air, it shall never be marked by the likes of you."

"Oh, I have made my mark." Naraku chuckled, stopping at the edge of the pool but not climbing out. "Physically, I have yet to do that, but within you I have marked you."

He fought the urge to clutch at his stomach as the life within seemed to pulse stronger. He didn't care what Naraku said, what anyone told him, or what the truth of the matter was, this child was his own.

"You must be daft." He told the dark-haired hanyou, whose smirk faded. "If you think _this_ is what binds you to me, then I can easily sever that tie."

He nearly was caught, but at the last minute, he sensed the tentacle that had been slowly creeping up from behind him and he jumped out of the way in time. He landed atop a low branch, his golden eyes holding traces of red and he glared down at the now annoyed Naraku.

"Go on then!" Naraku hissed, red eyes narrowed onto the nude demon. "Sever the life that would set you free!"

Sesshomaru stopped at the challenge and was taken off guard for a short moment. The mad man actually wanted him to kill the pup? He would think that Naraku would try his best to stop it from happening. He studied the dark-haired creature a bit longer, before he realized what was going on. Fine, he would call his bluff.

Eyes connecting defiantly with the dark-haired spider, he raised his claws to press them against the skin of his stomach, watching Naraku falter a short moment before snarling up at him. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he began to pierce the skin, ignoring his youki's frantic objections.

It was just as he suspected as he was stopped, snatched off of the branch by a lone tentacle before held prisoner by others. His hand was held captive, pulled free from the wound he had made on his own abdomen and then he found himself face to face with Naraku. He would have smugly smirked up at the hanyou, having beat Naraku at his own game, but his eyes instead widened as something slowly began to burrow into the open wound his claws had left behind.

"Do you think I am afraid of my seed dying, Sesshomaru?" Naraku's voice was heavy with spite and anger, red eyes burning down at the serene and yet shocked face below his.

The Lord of the Western lands barely hid his cringe as the slick appendage burrowed deeper, his heart racing as he realized what the spider was trying to do.

"You wouldn't dare." His voice was calm, successfully fighting off the tremble that threatened to reveal how scared the great Daiyoukai actually was.

"Why not?" Naraku asked, his tentacle stopping as he studied the carrier of his child. "I can easily plant another one."

Though, he would rather not take the chance. He had only been in luck to find Sesshomaru that night, and even weakened the Daiyoukai had fought. Hell, Naraku had left the inukai sporting near-fatal wounds. To kill his child now would be just plain stupid, having fought too hard to conceive it in the first place.

He regretted not marking the dog-demon when he had the chance, but in truth, the chance had slipped away as fast as it had been presented. True, Sesshomaru had lost consciousness and he easily rutted with said Daiyoukai without struggle. However, as he went to mark that succulent skin, the dog's youki had woken with a rage and would have killed him if he hadn't been fast enough. Though he regenerated well-enough, he had been scarred. Thinking of it now was enough to infuriate him and pique his interest all the same. Any male to turn down a bitch at such high standards as Sesshomaru had to be a fool.

No, he would not lose this one. His pup was in no danger. He knew Sesshomaru had grown attached or else the pregnancy would have been terminated already. The inu lord could threaten him, but Naraku was confident that his child would survive to take its first breath.

Sesshomaru had silently waited, not knowing what else to say and not wanting to risk having the spider-hanyou go through with his threat. It wasn't what he had wanted, but he had grown attached to the unborn and still growing life inside of him. He hadn't wanted to go into heat early, but his youki could no longer be fought. He hadn't wanted to be impregnated, but fate had been cruel and had given him a child. And when he had realized that he had been pupped, he had tried his best to push himself to tear the fetus from him, but he was unable to.

He had let it grow and now was too far in to throw it all away. His pup had a heartbeat now. He had grown use to, and not to mention fond of, the sound. If it stopped . . . his stomach curled at the thought.

"It is you, Sesshomaru, that would suffer the most from the loss of this child."

The dog-demon was gritting his teeth again as the burrowing tentacle was ripped free, and wrapping about him with the others, immobilizing him as the small gaping wound slowly bled. He would have felt relieved, knowing that his pup was no longer in immediate danger, but he was now at the mercy of a despicable half-demon who was already flaunting as if he had managed victory.

"Now, let us end this ridiculous little game of yours." Naraku said, his hands curling about the back of the inu's neck. "It's time that you finally get your master."

He got no farther than his unsavory promise before his eyes widened at the immense pressure of angry energy rushing for him. In the blink of an eye, he disappeared, Sesshomaru turned loose but dropped into the water of the pool. Which was well enough; it helped him to avoid the red-colored ki that soared past above him.

He was slow to surface, but when he finally did, it was to find Inuyasha hunched in a defensive position, growling at the spider-demon who didn't look too pleased at having been interrupted.

"Inuyasha." Naraku greeted him, his face holding a look of complete abhorrence. "Must you always interrupt at the most inopportune moment?"

"Shut up, you bastard!" The hanyou was screaming, his right hand tightening about Tetsusaiga's hilt. "I'll take any chance I get to kick your ass!"

Sesshomaru merely watched as Naraku scowled and Inuyasha glared. The two were standing off, and he decided he'd just take the moment to dress himself. But the sound of the water stirring drew both hanyou's attention to him, and he paused for a moment, looking between the two with what he hoped was a calm expression.

He watched Inuyasha look him over, before his eyes centered on the wound that was still bleeding yet slowly healing shut. He stopped himself from trying to hide it, since it was too late for that and there was nothing he could do. However, it worried him that it hadn't at least stopped bleeding by now.

Before he could internally panic, his youki was soothing him.

**It is alright. You can still hear it.**

He did hear it; the small flutter of a heartbeat of his pup. It was enough to make sure he didn't drop his indifferent mask, and he ignored his brother and worst enemy, so that he could reach his clothes that he had left drying after rinsing them.

It was still damp enough to cling to him, and he was aware that it left the two behind him with a view of the fabric clinging to the shape of his body. The spike in the scent of testosterone was enough to tell him that they had noticed, but he made sure not to look at either one of them. He just wanted to get as far away as possible, knowing that another fight for the right to claim him was bound to happen.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Before he could take even a step, a slimy appendage was wrapping about his waist and lifting him into the air.

He reacted before he could be taken into Naraku's arms, and his poison-tipped claws struck out. He was lucky to make such a hit, especially with such a blindly-aimed attacked, but Naraku was crying out as red ribbons marked his chest. The wounds bubbled with the poison that slowly ate away at his flesh and in his rage he tightened his grip, Sesshomaru finding himself gasping for breath.

"Let him go, asshole!"

Tetsusaiga was swinging for them and Sesshomaru was drawn between being relieved or distraught that Naraku had jumped out of the way to avoid the destructive ki. He settled for the latter as the hanyou merely gave a dark chuckle before more tentacles encircled the Daiyoukai, melding together until they were slowly swallowing him.

Sesshomaru tried his best to fight, his eyes flashing red as he growled in his resistance, but there was nothing he could do now. It was enclosing him faster than he could fight it.

Inuyasha roared at the sight, his youki fusing with him against his will and his own eyes bleeding red. Fangs lengthened and his claws grew sharper. Naraku watched on with an interested eye, having never seen the hanyou actually become a full youkai before. It would seem the mating season gave the young Inuyasha an advantage.

"My, my, what other secrets have you been hiding?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the now fully changed Inuyasha.

"_My mate!_"

That had the spider's brow rising in interest and he looked back to the Lord of the West, whose head was the only thing that had yet to be engulfed. He could read the distress in the silver-haired youkai's red eyes, but the inu had nothing to fear yet. He wasn't going to absorb the Daiyoukai just yet. No, it would only be easier to take off with him in this manner. He couldn't claim the bearer of his child and future children with the inukai's annoying brother interrupting.

"Is that so, Inuyasha?" He taunted the now full-blooded demon. "Then I shall have to rectify that. Your death has been a long time in coming. I shall end it now."

Like always, he attacked from afar, sending a large swarm of Saimyosho toward the newly transformed inu-youkai.

Said youkai was ready for it, and he merely swung Tetsusaiga in an arc, a blast of ki destroying the insects before they could reach him. The attack didn't let up, though, and another set of the poisonous bugs were sent swarming for him again.

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha fight them off as long as he could; the last sight he caught was one of the dreaded insects getting close enough to land on his younger brother.

"Inuyasha!"

It was the last thing he was able to call out before he was fully engulfed, Naraku chuckling as he watched Sesshomaru finally disappear. His attention was then focused on his worst enemy, who was able to avoid being stung, and was now glaring back at him.

"_You _will_ release him." _Inuyasha growled out, Tetsusaiga raised and pointing directly at the spider-demon.

Naraku only laughed, highly amused that Inuyasha thought he could threaten him. There was no way that he would ever give in to the hanyou's request. He'd come too far and had fought too long to get Sesshomaru in his clutches, and now that he had him, he'd never let him go.

"Come take him if you dare." He pushed the full-blooded inu, who growled louder at the words. "Though you truly have no right to him. You see, the child he bears is mine."

The words must have been an instant trigger for Inuyasha's anger, because with a roar he was running forward, fast enough to take Naraku by surprise. Tetsusaiga was swinging and Naraku screamed in fury as he lost his hold on the bitch he had been tracking for so long.

He couldn't even attack, as the same sword came swinging for him, slicing an even line of red down his middle. Red eyes were frozen wide in disbelief and Inuyasha watched as the two pieces fell about him, melting away in a pool of foul smelling muck.

It had been a clone.

"Did you think you would win so easily, Inuyasha?"

He turned in time to face him, but could only let out a yelp as a tentacle buried itself in the center of his chest. His claws easily cut it away, reacting quick enough before it could bury any deeper, but it was deep enough to hinder him.

Naraku was laughing darkly, ready to deliver another strike but he stopped short as an arrow shot straight through his chest. He roared in anger as he turned to find the miko glaring at him atop the wolf prince, another arrow notched and ready to go.

He didn't miss the fire cat that came soaring towards him, the taijiya sending her large weapon hurdling toward him. And as if that wasn't enough of an attack, the young priestess was sending another arrow, the object glowing with power.

He figured that now was as good as time as any to retreat. With a menacing glare thrown in Inuyasha's direction, he was engulfed in miasma and when the wind blew it away, he was gone.

"Inuyasha!"

That was Kagome's worried call, and Kouga was letting her down so that she could run over to the wounded hanyou. Kirara landed and Sango was the only one to jump off, catching her weapon as it came back to her. Both she and Miroku watched in silence as Kagome ran toward their friend, a bit stunned at his new appearance. As she drew closer, Kagome stumbled to a halt as she realized that he wasn't a hanyou at all. That and the growl that sounded threatening. She heard growling behind her as well, and wasn't sure if she should sigh in relief just as yet.

It was obvious that Inuyasha was unhappy with Kouga's presence, and the wolf demon was only reacting from instinct, trying to show another male that he wasn't afraid to fight. . . again.

"Kagome. Don't get too close." The ookami warned her.

Luckily for her, Kouga wasn't as deeply affected by his youki as Inuyasha was, and he gently grabbed Kagome about her waist and dragged her back from the inukai.

The hurt that surrounded her heart from earlier this night intensified as she watched Inuyasha merely look back to the black mass that contained Sesshomaru. There was a time when Inuyasha would do everything in his power to pry Kouga away from her for such an intimate touch, but he barely blinked at the entire thing.

"He's wounded." Was all she could say as she watched the inu cross the distance to where his brother was imprisoned.

"We should get back to the children." Sango was pointing out, as they all watched Inuyasha begin to tear away at the dark matter.

Kagome opened her mouth to object, but Miroku intercepted her.

"He'll find us when he's ready."

She didn't look away as she reluctantly nodded in agreement, and she barely cared when she was lifted bridal style into the wolf prince's arms. In fact, she kept watching even as they began to walk away, her eyes peeping over Kouga's shoulder to watch Inuyasha free Sesshomaru.

Her eyes watered and narrowed in jealousy, an emotion she couldn't help but feel, as with Sesshomaru freed the first thing the new demonic Inuyasha did was claim the Daiyoukai's lips in a kiss.

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru was sure that he would suffocate in this entrapment that Naraku had cast upon him. It wasn't so much as there was no air, since he was breathing quite well, but the smell was so foul that he rather hold his breath than take in air.

He was near his limit when light poured in as something teared away at the walls of his prison. He was only relieved for an instant, since in the next moment he was staring up at a fully transformed Inuyasha, his wound had already healed thanks to his demonic boost.

He mind remembered the last time he had encountered his brother in this state and it would seem that so did his body. The appearance of his red-eyed brother sent a shudder through him that he couldn't hide and had his member swelling to life in an instant. His youki was purring in content and against his will he was releasing the blasted pheromones that was the cause of all his troubles in the first place.

"Inu-"

It was the farthest he was able to object as Inuyasha swooped in to kiss him, thoroughly shutting him up as a forceful tongue pushed past his lips. He tried to fight, but felt like a fool as the most he could do was squirm. His body went against his will, and followed that of his youki's, who was most pleased by the turn of things.

**See, he is ours. Let him claim us.**

That gave him the strength to pull away, Inuyasha's low growl of disapproval ignored, as he turned his eyes away so not to stare up at him. He quickly rectified his mistake, hating the submissive behavior, and defiantly glared up at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you will cease this disgusting behavior." He ordered in a voice riddled in authority, trying to regain his level of superiority.

He realized it was fruitless, much to his dismay, as his younger brother only chuckled in amusement.

"_You will submit._" The younger youkai replied, before he was stealing another deep kiss from the struggling Daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru had bristled at the command, but found he couldn't really fight the now youkai off of him. It wasn't as if he didn't try, because at the moment his claws were digging into the flesh of Inuyasha's back, but the younger inu ignored it. It didn't help that he was also fighting to not have his youki completely take control of him. He would not have a repeat of the previous night.

The feeling of clawed hands ripping away at the obi on his waist had him on the defensive and he bit down on Inuyasha's lips, which gave him the result he wanted. The inu pulled away, but it was only so that they were no longer lip-locked.

He had wanted to object verbally, but he could only stare up at his brother, his face holding an expression that he hadn't held in a long time. It was a look of complete shock and disbelief, as the fabric of his clothes burst into tiny scraps, with what had to be sheer will on Inuyasha's part.

Of course, it was the small blast of ki that rendered Lord Sesshomaru's clothes to rags, but he had never thought ki would be used in such a manner. As the tendrils of cloth slowly fluttered to the ground, Sesshomaru could only stare up at the former hanyou, trembling as those heated eyes looked over his now naked body.

Without much thought, his arm was wrapping about his middle as the red-colored eyes settled on his abdomen, and he couldn't help the warning growl as Inuyasha had seemed to sneer.

That distracted the second-born and he looked up at his choice of mate to answer with his own growl, teeth bared in a warning that the Daiyoukai couldn't ignore. Or at least, had Sesshomaru the strength to fight off his youki, who was slowly winning the battle of control, he would have attacked by now. As it was, the damn thing was coaxing him into submission, convincing him that if he didn't, he endangered the pup. And Sesshomaru had come to terms in these past few hours with one truth, this pup was the only thing that would always be the reason he agreed to anything he would usually downright refuse.

Though it didn't stop him, from trying his best to swipe at Inuyasha as the former hanyou's hands rested on his naked skin. The silver-haired youkai came close to making a mark, but at the last possible moment, his lone arm was slammed to the ground above his head. Inuyasha's other hand didn't miss a beat, and with a grunt of satisfaction of somewhat subduing him, he focused on watching down at the naked body beneath his.

Sesshomaru stiffened as he felt a hand smooth over his now vulnerable stomach, and though his brother's hand didn't linger, he couldn't relax just yet. Inuyasha's hand slowly traveled up to the planes of his chest, clearly enjoying the supple skin beneath his callused hand, proof that he was very much the warrior Sesshomaru had claimed him not to be.

Said inu lord was still, his heart thundering and his flesh quivering as his younger brother continued his sensual exploration. He was soon released, so that Inuyasha had both hands to travel the planes of his body, but Sesshomaru didn't use the freedom of his arm to his advantage. He'd wait for the opportune moment. He wasn't actually enjoying the feel of his brother's caresses, no, he was merely waiting.

He could feel his youki's smug approval but ignored it. Or rather, he was distracted as Inuyasha's thumbs brushed over his nipples. It had him arching into the feeling without thought and he only realized his mistake at the lecherous grin that slowly broke over his brother's face.

It wasn't like he enjoyed it, because he really didn't, but he couldn't help it. This damned pregnancy had him sensitive in that relative area and he perished the thought of just _why _it would be. It was bad enough that he would soon have a pup, to think that it would suckle from his own breast was beyond comprehension and thoroughly unwanted.

His thoughts were drawn back to what his half-brother was doing as the sensitive nubs were rubbed again, and the gasp he had managed to hold back before was free to escape him. He bit back the moan in time, not wanting to encourage his younger sibling any further, but Inuyasha continued.

Sesshomaru had turned his head, eyes closed shut as he tried his best to ignore what was happening, as well as fight off his youki who was now demanding that it get full control. So he hadn't seen Inuyasha bending forward toward him, he only felt as heat encased his left nipple, and a slick tongue dragged over it.

That action had him crying out in shock, his eyes flying open, now bleeding back and forth between red and gold, and his arm moved to pull Inuyasha's head away. It was only pressed against the ground again, Sesshomaru thrashing so as to throw the temporary inu-youkai from him.

All that he managed to do was encourage Inuyasha more, and then his right nipple was assaulted, this one teased by teeth which had the great Lord of the West panting against his will. His brother's free hand was no longer touching him, but he hadn't stopped to see just what it was busy with now.

He got his answer as the rustling of cloth had him looking up at his courting male. Inuyasha mercifully left his nipples alone, and was even brave enough to release him so the he could sit back and stare down at the now dazed Daiyoukai.

Red-flecked eyes could only watch as Inuyasha undressed himself, revealing first a well muscled torso, tanned slightly by days spent traveling in the sun. He shouldn't have been so drawn to the sight, but his mind was fogged, and all Sesshomaru could do was watch.

And then the nostalgic feeling was lost as Inuyasha freed himself, and Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the sight. It wasn't that Inuyasha was big, he was half demon - though at the moment he was indeed a full youkai - so it was to be expected, but Sesshomaru was able to realize that this had gone past a point he had been trying to avoid.

He wanted to get up and walk away, head back to camp and dress himself, but he remained. He didn't want to submit to his sibling who he had on occasions reminded was too far beneath him to be worth even his thoughts, but he remained. He still fought, as his legs trembled, caught between shutting them closed and refusing Inuyasha or spreading them and offering himself without objection.

**Please. **His youki seemed to be on the brink and was pushing him in the direction favorable to it. **Let him take us. Our body wants him. . . needs him.**

He refused to let it have its way, and yet he couldn't deny himself any further either. But, he didn't want it to happen. He didn't want his brother to claim him as a mate. He wasn't ready for what that would entail or what that meant.

So as Inuyasha came closer again, he stopped him with a hand to his chest, instantly hating the choice. The muscles on that chest felt delightful, but he'd never admit it out loud. And he was sure he'd deny it to himself later on, but that was beside the point. Suppressing the urge to further feel the rest of that muscled body, Sesshomaru did his best to push Inuyasha away.

"We can not."

**Yes we can! **His youki was objecting, thrashing about his mind in a jumble of frustration, lust and anger.

It would seem Inuyasha agreed with his inner demon, since once more his arm was trapped above him and slowly, ever so slowly, the body above his came down to meet him. He gasped as finally skin met skin and couldn't stop the whine as Inuyasha's length pressed against the bare skin of his stomach.

"Inuyasha-"

"_Yes, call it."_

It wasn't that he was calling his brother's name so much as he was trying to gain his attention. Either way, whatever he was trying to say flew from his mind as he was drawn into a kiss again and Inuyasha slid down so that there swollen cocks could touch. Sesshomaru was steadily hating the sounds that he was making, this one was a whimper, that made him true to what he was.

A bitch in heat.

Nonetheless, another sound emerged as Inuyasha began to thrust, but it was muffled since his mouth was now the host of a caressing tongue. There was no argument that Inuyasha had learned to be this good from someone. This wasn't natural talent.

He was pulled from his thoughts at the feel of Inuyasha's hands taking hold of his legs under his knees, and he stiffened as he began to move them so that he was nestled between them comfortably.

He broke the kiss to verbally object, turning his head so he avoided Inuyasha trying to catch his lips again, but he realized his mistake as Inuyasha ground hard against him, and felt the panting breath against the skin of his neck.

His canine roots made itself evident as he turned and snapped at his brother, denying him the opportunity he had unwittingly given a moment ago. It didn't phase Inuyasha much, who only snorted and spread Sesshomaru's legs more, sliding his length further down so that he was close to his elder brother's entrance.

Sesshomaru panicked at that and without thought reached for Inuyasha, not realizing what he was doing until his hand surrounded the heat of Inuyasha's flesh. He shuddered when he did, admiring for a split second the sheer masculinity beneath his finger tips. The groan given off by Inuyasha snapped him back to himself and for a moment he had to remember just why he was holding his brother's prick in his hand, but he was reminded as Inuyasha thrust forward, both into his hand and nudging against his opening.

Without a second thought he was guiding his brother's cock back to where it had been, pressed against his, since it was the only thing he could think of. And besides, if he was about to go along with this, he might as well enjoy it himself. There was no way he would leave here still hard and wanting. That would bring more trouble than he was ready to fight off.

He was groaning with Inuyasha as he managed to wrap his hand about both of their members, his hips rising to thrust into his hand and against his half-brother. He didn't think too much into just what he was doing, since he knew that it would cause him to stop completely, and that would give the younger youkai the opportunity to try and enter him again.

"_Aniki_."

The way the word rolled off of his tongue had Sesshomaru trembling harder than before, and he tried his best to convince himself that he hadn't enjoyed hearing it. Even if he was now moaning, even if his hand was now moving up and down their lengths and his hips were thrusting faster to meet Inuyasha's.

He knew that he did though as his youki was yowling in pleasure with him, which oddly enough spurred him on and this time the kiss was initiated by him. He coaxed Inuyasha's tongue with his own, welcoming it into the warm cavern of his mouth as they both panted, grunted and made noises that would put the Daiyoukai to shame did anyone hear it.

'This is only temporary.' He kept telling himself. 'It could not be avoided and will not happen again.'

**Yes, again. Again and again until we are his. Always his.**

He wasn't sure why that thought had him crying out, head thrown back as he came, body convulsing at the sheer force of it. His seed spilled over his hand and landed on stomach, which was moving with every panting breath he took. He heard Inuyasha growl and whimpered unwillingly as his brother took over, wrapping his own hand about their cocks again, pumping at a harsher pace than Sesshomaru had.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha was howling out in completion, and Sesshomaru joined him for a second orgasm that left him mewling and shuddering. Inuyasha watched as their seed coated the soft skin of Sesshomaru's stomach, a few spurts had landed against his own, and he grinned.

It would take a while for his scent to fade and so it would linger and let any male who approached know that this bitch was technically his. Technically because he hadn't marked him yet.

Releasing their spent members, Inuyasha buried his fingers in the silver-mane of the still recuperating youkai, unaware that he was now soiling said mane, and dragged him forward so that their lips barely brushed against each other.

"_Mine_." He harshly growled out before forcefully kissing thoroughly bruised lips so as to put proof behind that claim.

It was at that moment Inuyasha came to himself and he froze stiff as he realized just exactly what he was doing. It would seem Sesshomaru was aware of the sudden change, watching as the triangular ears appeared atop Inuyasha's head again and the youkai marks on his cheeks faded away.

"Inuyasha."

He hadn't meant for it to sound so sensual, but he was still panting from what had just happened, and his voice was still thick with the lust that had just passed between them.

"Oh gods." Was the first thing Inuyasha said, his ears twitching as his brother called his name, his eyes widening in disbelief.

His eyes had yet to look past Sesshomaru's face, but he knew something had happened. And if Sesshomaru's kiss-swollen lips and half-lidded stare wasn't clue enough, the scent of mating and the fact that he felt way better than he had earlier was all the proof he needed. Though he still wasn't about to believe it.

"Please tell me we didn't." He said closing his eyes, not wanting to look down at his satiated brother. It was making his dick twitch in interest again and he'd be damned if anything else happened. "This has got to be some kind of cruel prank on your part."

"This Sesshomaru does not prank."

Well at least the Daiyoukai's voice was back to normal, maybe if he opened his eyes he would see that he hadn't seen Sesshomaru laid out beneath him.

He did just that, but was greeted with the same image he had seen before, and as he further investigated, his eyes widened as he realized something much worse. Unlike in the cave last night, they were naked. He and Sesshomaru were _naked_.

And if that wasn't bad enough, he could see further proof that they had been. . . intimate. . . for lack of a better word. The fact that his brother's abdomen, and he could feel that so was his own, was covered in what had to be a mixture of his and Sesshomaru's fluids was enough to make his stomach sink. And then he realized that the hand the wasn't wrapped possessively in silken strands seemed to be carelessly spreading the mess about Sesshomaru's skin. He cried out in horror at that and pulled both hands away, unwittingly tugging a few strands of hair free with his sudden jerk back.

"What the hell did we just do!" He demanded hysterically, looking around their surroundings and realizing that at least they were alone.

He looked back at Sesshomaru, who was slowly sitting up, back faced to the returned hanyou and watched as the full-blooded demon stood. The sight of his naked brother seem to intrigue him, but luckily enough his youki didn't bother to pester him as usual. The bastard was probably taking a post-coital nap.

He shuddered at the thought and quickly stood himself, scooping up the fabric that had once been Sesshomaru's clothes in one hand and trying his best to wipe himself clean.

"Are you truly too small minded to figure that out, half-breed?"

Inuyasha only snorted, ignoring his brother's taunt and storming past so that he could head for the water a few feet away.

"Well it's not like I enjoyed it or anything."

"I believe the proof that you did is unfortunately marring this Sesshomaru's skin."

"Would you shut up!" The hanyou shouted, covering his ears so that he didn't hear anymore. "Gods don't talk about it, it's bad enough that it happened!"

Sesshomaru allowed himself a smirk at his brother's obvious discomfort and deemed it his payback for the fact that he was the one "wearing" the result of their coupling. It made his skin crawl and he deftly followed after Inuyasha, who was already dunking himself under the water so as to start washing his skin of any evidence.

The hanyou surfaced as Sesshomaru gracefully waded into the water, and he tried his best not to look at him, and even distanced himself so that they were farther apart. Then the only sounds was the splashing and moving water as the two siblings bathed themselves.

Inuyasha stopped for a moment, his mind troubled as he kept thinking about everything that had transpired and he turned to look at Sesshomaru, unknowingly staring as water cascaded over pale skin.

"Is there a reason that you stare, Inuyasha?"

He fumbled for a moment at being caught, before he huffed and folded his arms, turning away so that he wasn't distracted.

"Just what the hell are we going to do about this?" Came the question, broaching the subject they both wanted to put off.

"At another time." Was all Sesshomaru said, never stopping in washing himself. "For now I must rid myself of the stench of a wretched hanyou."

"Yeah, well, it ain't like I want your stank on me either!" And with his own jab shouted for the rest of the forest to hear, Inuyasha returned to vigorously scrubbing his skin.

xoxoxoxox

The two were walking back to the camp nearly an hour later, the delay caused by Inuyasha's over exaggeration that he needed to bathe longer since Sesshomaru had made him smell worse. So Sesshomaru had merely waited, naked since his clothes had been destroyed, and let the sun dry his skin. He had been deep in his relaxation when Inuyasha finally emerged, shaking like the dog that his older brother called him well enough, and sprinkling the dry demon lord with droplets of water.

After a thorough speech in where Sesshomaru did his usual routine of reminding Inuyasha of just how low beneath him he was, and Inuyasha replied with his usual cussing and threats, the two were deciding on just how they would return to camp.

Sesshomaru had ordered Inuyasha hand over his clothes and the hanyou refused. After an argument of softly spoken insults on Sesshomaru's part and loudly shouted retorts on Inuyasha's, the two came to an agreement.

Though he wasn't happy about it, Inuyasha now trekked down the path decked out only in his fundoshi, which luckily he had decided to wear recently, and top part of his fire rat robes. Sesshomaru was now wearing his hakama, which on the taller youkai looked odd, but neither would further complain. Though Inuyasha did grumble on about walking around in his underwear because of a youki with a one-tracked mind.

They reached the camp not too long after setting out and when the two arrived, it was no shock that they received some confused stares. Inuyasha had to glare at the monk, who could barely hold back his snort of laughter, before looking around again.

Everyone was here, well, all except one. Or two, as he realized Kouga was missing.

'Good riddance.'

"Where's Kagome?" He asked out loud.

"Why are you two sharing clothes?" Sango asked, her eyes about to pop out of her head.

Sesshomaru ignored everyone else and made his way to where Jaken sat in front of the supplies, staring up at him with shimmering eyes.

"Jaken, I am in need of clothing. I do not wish to be dressed in such poor fabric longer than I must."

"Hey, you could have been naked you know."

"And is it not you who is at fault for that?"

"Hey, shut up!" Inuyasha snapped, not wanting the others to hear anything else.

He turned to see that Miroku was already smirking at him with a perverted sense of knowing and Sango was blushing, trying to avoid his stare. In his embarrassment he growled, wanting to get back to what he was trying to find out before.

"Where the hell is Kagome!" He demanded.

"Kagome went to go back home." Shippo provided, obviously sad that she was gone. "Kouga went with her to make sure she was okay. Oh, and he said don't worry dog-breath I'll be back to kick your ass when I'm done."

"Feh!" Was all the hanyou said, his hands hiding in his sleeves as usual. "Let him try."

He was about to ask if the miko had left any ramen behind, when his hakama came flying at his face and he pulled it off in time to see Sesshomaru already fully dressed in robes. It wasn't his usual attire, since that was now useless scraps, but it was just as elegant for a simple kimono and hakama of a mixture of blues and white. He could only wonder how the inu-youkai had gotten dressed so fast and without anyone seeing him.

"What the hell was that for, asshole?" He spouted, his fist clenching about the clothing in his hand.

"Make yourself decent."

Muttering under his breath, Inuyasha only glared and did just that as Sesshomaru walked to where Rin sat playing by herself.

Sesshomaru sat beside her and merely watched her as she played, and Inuyasha wasn't sure what to think. He didn't know what his brother did, besides show up and be a complete dick, and he could only assume that spending time with his retainer helped pass whatever free time the Daiyoukai allowed himself. Then again, it was also a hunch that this wasn't the normal routine for his older brother.

He only sighed and looked down at the fox, who sat pouting and kicking at the dirt.

"What's your problem?"

Green eyes looked up at him and Shippo sniffled.

"I miss Kagome." He revealed, and Inuyasha only scoffed.

"Stop being a baby." He reprimanded the fox, who only pouted even more. "This ain't the first time she left."

"Yeah, but I hope she comes back."

"Feh!"

If she did come back, Inuyasha hoped that she returned realizing that the dream she had for the two of them was never going to become reality. And maybe with some sense in her head, they could return to tracking down the shards as normal.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you showing?"

At the idiot monk's question, Inuyasha realized as he sauntered off to save him from obvious death that normal would be a long time in coming, if it ever came at all.

xoxoxoxox

Night came smoothly enough, with Miroku suffering only a bruised neck from where Sesshomaru had tried to silence him by chocking him to death and a lump from Inuyasha's knock to the back of his head.

The kit and Rin were snuggled together in their sleeping roll and Sango was tucked away with Kirara. She had only told Miroku that she wouldn't feel sorry for what had happened, because stupid decisions were something the houshi seemed prone to make.

Said monk had avoided the Lord of the West for the rest of the day, and had instead tried to weasel information out of the hanyou. Ever the pervert, he tried his best to get details of what had happened once the group had left the two brother's behind. He got nothing but another lump for his efforts and retired for the evening, claiming that he was dizzy with exhaustion.

Perched on a branch so that he could watch over the camp carefully, Inuyasha didn't miss when Sesshomaru silently stood from where he sat against a tree beside the slumbering children. As the silver hair faded into the darkness, Inuyasha thought it was best to follow.

As he did, he realized that Naraku could still be out there somewhere, but the feeling of being watched wasn't present so he doubted it. All the same, there was more danger than Naraku. But as he thought back to the encounter they had this morning with the dark-haired hanyou, Inuyasha couldn't ignore what he really hadn't wanted to know.

He now knew who fathered Sesshomaru's pup, but he wouldn't believe it until he had heard it from the inukai's own mouth.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru had stopped at the feel of someone following him and as he heard his brother jump down from the treetops, he slowly turned to face him, his trademark expression having returned to his face.

"I just wanted to see what you said." The inu-hanyou said, hands tucked away in its usual manner. "Is that pup Naraku's?"

"It is mine."

"Answer the question, damn it!" Inuyasha snapped in irritation. Now was not the time for Sesshomaru's bullshit. "I need to know if that bastard is the father!"

There was a long moment of silence in which Inuyasha glared back at the stoic face of the taller youkai, impatiently awaiting his answer.

"Would the answer alter you decision in aiding me?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly and Inuyasha did have to think for just a moment.

"Look, I just think I have a right to know."

More silence and then Sesshomaru was turning away, heading only he knew where. He stopped before Inuyasha could follow and the wind carried his quiet answer back to sensitive ears.

"Yes."

Sesshomaru somehow held his mask as Inuyasha rushed ahead of him and grabbed him by the shoulders, dragging him close enough that he could feel the hanyou's emotions as well as see them clearly on his face.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

He didn't get an answer, but he didn't even give the Daiyoukai a chance to give him one.

"Didn't you think it would have been something I should know!" He shook his older brother in frustration, Sesshomaru not even reacting. "You idiot, Naraku's not just any fucking enemy, he's fucking Naraku!"

"I see this news upsets you." Was all Sesshomaru said. "We shall leave in the morning."

"Like hell you will! You're not going anywhere with that bastard still out there!"

The mask finally fell at those words, amber eyes filled with disbelief and shock staring back at a frowning Inuyasha.

"There's no way I'm giving him the chance to get to you or your pup. And you can bet your ass that you aren't going anywhere without me."

"Inuyasha. . . I-" He had never been speechless before and even before he could catch himself, Inuyasha cut him off.

"Look, no arguing, these are my rules because its _my _pack. And for the time being, you're a part of it."

T.B.C.

Yay, I finished another chapter! The lime(lemon?) didn't come out as I saw it in my head, but when I re-read it, I realized I liked it just as much. Well, what do you think? Is it good? Let me know! I'm a review whore! I hope I did good. Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: C-Chan2 aka Neptunesdemon

Archive: None yet

Catergory: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, incest, non-con

Author's Note: Hello, and welcome to chapter 10. I did not expect this thing to be this long, but then I realized, this was never meant to be a short fic. I just have one thing to explain quickly about Sesshomaru-sama's pregnancy before you read on. I'm going according to canine gestation, which helps me skip time a little easier. Yes well, that's all for now. Enjoy!

xoxoxoxox

Morning came to the camp with the usual slow ease of its occupants rising at dawn. Of course, that didn't include the children, who were left slumbering. They would be awakened for breakfast when it was done and then the group would start preparing to move forward. They had been tracking a shard before any of the insane events that passed had started to happen, and Inuyasha was determined to see their journey through.

He watched down as the others began stirring and moving about with their daily routine. The monk went off to face the sunrise so that he could meditate, Sango tended to Kirara and started preparing a cold breakfast, and Jaken was busily tending to Ah-Un. He realized Sesshomaru was missing, but before he could bound off in search, his ears caught the sound of the Western Lord suffering through morning sickness, and he left him with his privacy. He would keep an ear out though, since during the night he had smelled a few male demons lurking close by, obviously curious and drawn in by Sesshomaru's scent.

His spike in ki had been enough to warn them to back off, and when he wasn't approached in a challenge, he figured they had to be young demons suffering through their first mating season. He could sympathize with them, as he had only went through his first season last year. He had been able to go through it by sheer will and determination, not to mention the occasional private hand job courtesy of his own hand. He wasn't ashamed, as he knew that he had no intentions of accidentally impregnating a female, or male for that matter.

He had yet to masturbate this season though, since he rarely had privacy since it started and then again, he had gotten relief. Twice. He didn't want to think about it, but it had helped. He still wanted to rut, but the need wasn't so urgent anymore. Except, or course, when Sesshomaru was giving off those confounded pheromones. It was a miracle that Inuyasha had managed to stay up in the tree last night, albeit uncomfortably, as his older brother had been releasing the intoxicating musk all night. He wasn't sure how, but he had managed the will of a saint, ignoring his inner youki that was down right demanding he climb down and take Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was getting pretty tired of the damn thing by now. Wasn't it satisfied that it had gotten its way more than once already? With the sound of Sesshomaru's footprints heading back in their direction, Inuyasha took that as his cue to join the rest of them. In a single bound, he was on the ground, red robes rustling as they settled from his free fall through the air. Sango greeted him the usual way, asking if he had slept well. He didn't want to say no, which would spur her to then question why not, so he instead grunted. She accepted it with a nod of her head and went about distributing the leftover rice from the day before into bowls.

With their departure soon to come, there was no need to start a fire, as it would take up too much time. He was about to head off to draw Miroku from meditating, when a pinch on his neck had him stopping short and swatting. His fingers pulled away the offending flea, his eyes merely glaring down at the bloodsucker in annoyance.

"I knew you wouldn't be gone for too long." Inuyasha said letting the flea go, watching him inflate as he touched the ground. "Back to cause even more trouble?"

Myoga only leaped onto his young lord's right shoulder, comfortably seating himself and clearing his throat as if he had prepared a long speech. Indeed, he had, but he could not begin without Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, I must speak to both you and your brother, concerning this. . . peculiar incident."

"Oh yeah? Well why don't you start and I'll fill him in when he gets back." The hanyou suggested, having heard when Sesshomaru had turned back around to begin throwing up again.

Myoga only sighed, but thought it best he at least talk to Inuyasha, even though he rather start with them both in the vicinity.

"I'm sure, just as I am, you must be wondering how this has come to be." Myoga began, aware that the human woman was eavesdropping. "Lord Sesshomaru's pregnancy is a rare happening, one that should not have been able to have happen at all."

"Feh. Well there ain't much we can do about that, now can we?" Inuyasha said with a snort, planting himself down on the grass of the forest floor. "What I want to know is _why _is he pregnant to begin with? Ain't there some rules with him being big Lord of the West?"

He saw the flea cringe and figured he had hit the nail right on the head.

"Yes, his status as an impregnated Daiyoukai is rather odd, but not entirely unheard of."

"That so?" Inuyasha pushed, watching as Rin slowly came to from a deep sleep.

"You see, youkai law states that no Daiyoukai shall ever be impregnated, of course, there is an exception." The flea rambled on, not waiting for the hanyou to ask him to go further. "In the event that a race of youkai is threatened, then the youki of any male of said race will take it upon themselves to replenish it."

"Meaning to say that I suffer for my despicable youki's fear of the inukai dying out."

Inuyasha and Myoga both looked up at Sesshomaru's appearance, the flea nervously clearing his throat and Inuyasha trying to ignore the way his pants tightened with his brother in his presence again.

"Yes." Myoga answered, his small hands tucking away in his sleeves. "A desperate attempt at survival."

"So, why not Inuyasha?"

The new voice had the three looking to Sango, who blushed as she realized she had spoken aloud, giving away that she had been snooping.

"I mean, he is a dog demon." She carried on, no need to pretend as if she hadn't asked the question.

"Well the rule does not apply to hanyou, and I do not have a reason as to why, that is just the way it is."

"So, Sesshomaru's knocked up because the inukai are dying out and his youki wants to make sure that it doesn't." Inuyasha repeated, trying to grasp what the flea was telling them.

"Yes."

"But if it wants to revive the inukai race, then why accept mating with another that isn't inukai?"

The group turned to face Miroku who was strolling back in to camp, done with his morning meditation, and smoothing out any wrinkles from his robe.

"Sadly, even I will never know the reason. Of course, should Sesshomaru choose to enlighten us, he can most likely extract the answer from his youki himself." Myoga told them, his eyes closing deep in thought.

"I have no need to learn said reason, nor do I wish to know why." The silver-haired youkai said, now occupied with rousing Rin, who had fallen back to sleep.

Inuyasha scoffed again, before he was following Myoga's example and tucking his hands away in his sleeves, eyes sliding shut, but not in thought. He was trying to cool his sudden heightened sense of wanting, as Sesshomaru knelt a yard or two away from him, the wind carrying back the heady aroma of need.

_My mate smells ready._

He had been dreading that his youki would make itself known, so it was with much struggle Inuyasha stood to distance himself from Sesshomaru, the others watching him oddly and the Daiyoukai not even bothering to glance in his direction.

"Alright, so we got that Sesshomaru's pregnant because his youki wants to save the race, blah, blah, blah. It was desperate so the first male that he rutted with was able to impregnate him, inukai or not. Is that the only reason that the Lord of the Western Lands is now labeled as a first class bitch?"

Inuyasha smirked as Sesshomaru threw a glare back at him, knowing his older brother could hear the obvious teasing and didn't appreciate it in the slightest.

Myoga coughed, trying his best not to laugh at the two brothers, knowing it wouldn't fare well for him if he did. Instead, he nodded his head in agreement, before continuing on.

"Let me just get to the point that I'm trying to make." He began, looking to Sesshomaru, whose back was turned to them. "As first born to Inu no Taishou, you Lord Sesshomaru, are expected to carry on as Daiyoukai in his absence. However, with your current pregnancy and the lasting ability to become impregnated again, you can no longer hold such a title."

"I would like to see those who dare try to take it from me!" Sesshomaru's anger was a shock to everyone, who barely saw but an impassive mask on the dog demon's face.

"Now, now, Sesshomaru, you know the law as much as I do. Your responsibilities as a nurturing uh. . . mother. . . would be far too distracting for you to hold the title of Daiyoukai, and therefore you must find a mate who is worthy enough to hold the title for you."

"I need no mate and I am capable of holding my reign as Daiyoukai with or without child."

Knowing that the eldest of his former lord was gong to be insanely stubborn, Myoga decided it was best to focus on Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha-sama." The flea began, gaining the hanyou's attention. "As the second-born, and therefore next in line, it is in your best interest that you do what you must to make sure that_ you _are the one to take reign of your father's lands."

"Yeah, and how am I supposed to do that?" The hanyou muttered, though he already knew the answer. It just sucked that now it was being told to him by someone outside of his head.

"You must claim your brother as your mate and in doing such, you will gain the title of Inu no Taishou."

The two humans watched warily as both brothers stiffened at the words, Sesshomaru's jaw clenching in anger and Inuyasha growled in frustration. Even both Miroku and Sango knew that this was coming, and they had no idea what the two brothers were going to do about it. Though it didn't seem as if they would really mind, hell, from what they could tell, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were already acting as mates. The beginning stages, but Sango had seen her fair share of mated couples to know that the two weren't too far off from claiming each other.

"Feh! That's never gonna happen!" Inuyasha burst out, suddenly standing and swatting the flea from his shoulder. "If he wants to keep on being Daiyoukai, then he's more than welcome to. Besides, there's no way I'm gonna be stuck to this bastard for the rest of my life."

"As if I would humble you with my presence as your mate, hanyou. Even the lowest youkai would be much more efficient than a blasted half-breed."

"Yeah, well, then I think we have an agreement." Inuyasha said, for once not childishly responding with loud threats and insults. "When your pup is born you and I can go our separate ways. Good luck fending on your own with a brat attached to your hip."

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou merely looked at the flea, who had managed to perch himself on the hanyou's shoulder again.

"That's enough bickering from the both of you!" The old flea scolded them, his face set with a frown. "We have time yet to see just what action you to will take regardless of personal views. And if you would please excuse us, I must speak with Lord Inuyasha alone."

With his usual scoff, Inuyasha was turning away from the rest of them, waving back at the group who watched him go. The only one who didn't watch was Sesshomaru, who was trying to ignore Rin's questions as the girl had finally woken up again with all the commotion.

"Just stay put and start packing. I want to leave when I get back." He called back to them, before disappearing into the trees of the surrounding forest.

He waited until they were a good distance away before he finally stopped, actually glad that he had been pulled aside. There was something that had been bothering him that he hoped Myoga had the answer to.

"Oi, jiji, there's something I want to know."

Myoga stopped stunned by the disrespectful nickname, but shook it off as just something Inuyasha was prone to.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"Is it normal for me to feel this way?"

Myoga sighed, a bit uncertain what the young hanyou could mean, but a look to the embarrassment on his lord's face had him smiling warmly at the youth. Oh, so it had all been show before.

"Not to worry, Inuyasha, these feelings are completely natural." He began, ready to tutor the boy in his new found feelings. "You're attraction to your brother and need to mate him should be a welcoming response-"

"I ain't attracted to him, old man!" Inuyasha snapped, Myoga freezing in his little speech of encouragement. "I'm talking about how I feel about his pup."

"Oh." The flea said with an embarrassed cough. "Well, how exactly do you feel, Lord Inuyasha?"

The hanyou stopped for a moment, feeling his youki tense at the mention of the pup, and his stomach curled at the vision he saw of himself ripping an unborn pup from Sesshomaru's womb. He shuddered, which had Myoga making a sound of contemplation, and then he was finally admitting out loud what he had been thinking in secret.

"I. . . don't. . . I mean I think that I. . ." He was still hesitant, as if having these thoughts was as bad as actually carrying them out. Which, to the hanyou, it was.

"You're youki is urging that you terminate the life within Lord Sesshomaru." His father's retainer finally said for him, and Inuyasha felt even more ashamed.

He hid his shame behind a scowl, tucking away his hands that now clenched into fists.

"I was afraid that this would happen, and I should have known not to expect that it wouldn't." The old flea said with a sigh, taking a deep breath. "The urge to kill Sesshomaru's unborn child is indeed an urge that is to be expected. You see, Inuyasha, you are an unmated male vying for the attention of an unmated bitch. You would naturally wish to do away with anything in your way, and at this precise moment, it would be Sesshomaru's child. Of course, your youki isn't fond of the idea that it is not _its _child that is nestled within your brother's womb."

Inuyasha could only remain silent, having his fear confirmed and not liking it one bit.

"So, as long as I'm around him, the pup is in danger?"

"Yes."

The blunt answer was like a kick to the gut and Inuyasha had to wonder why he felt this way to begin with. It's not like he cared whose pup his brother was carrying, although he knew it was Naraku's and had every intention of making sure that bastard got nowhere near his own offspring. It wasn't like he wanted to mate with Sesshomaru. It was just that, maybe, he had liked the idea that Sesshomaru had actually come to _him_.

"Lord Inuyasha?"

"Feh!", The hanyou muttered, tossing his head to try and remove the bangs falling in front of his face. "It would be the one time I felt superior to the bastard I end up being a danger to him. How the hell can I lord it over him if now I have to keep my distance?"

"Is that really why?"

The silence that followed after Myoga's answer, was due to the fact that Inuyasha had to actually think about his answer. He had been so ready to automatically shout yes, but his answer stopped dead in his throat.

Maybe, he actually liked the fact that Sesshomaru needed him? Honestly, there was never a time that the older youkai had approached Inuyasha with no other intentions but to kill him. But now, he actually needed his little brother. His _hanyou _half-brother, that was no more important to him than the dirt he tread on each day. It had made Inuyasha feel, well damn good if he did say so himself, even though the only way he knew how to express it was to tease Sesshomaru with said fact.

Now, that feeling of being needed. . . wanted. . . was being threatened by instinct.

'Damn instincts ruin everything.' He was pouting in his mind, his youki merely chuckling.

_My mate will carry my pups when we rid him of this one. Then he shall truly have need for us._

'You shut the fuck up!' The inu-hanyou was shouting, his face settled deeper into a scowl. 'You're the cause of this bullshit anyway. Instincts or not, you're not fucking anything up for me more than you already have.'

"Well, I'll just have to fight it then." Inuyasha finally spoke, though it wasn't an answer to Myoga's question. "Knowing who the pup's other father is, I know that it's in as much danger as having an uncle with violent intent, and I don't plan on giving in to instincts that easily."

Myoga took this all in stride before he opened his mouth to speak again.

"Well, there is a way you can override instincts." He was putting out the bait, hoping that Inuyasha would take it.

"Oh yeah? Well what is it, jiji, don't leave me hanging."

"You must mate with Sesshomaru."

His breath stopped as he was crushed between thumb and forefinger again, struggling to escape the cruel squeezing.

"You old bastard, you're just trying to get your way!"

"No, really!" The flea wheezed, his struggling in vain. "If you mate with Sesshomaru, your youki couldn't bring harm to the child!"

He let in a huge gasp of air, his lungs heaving as Inuyasha released him and he flopped down into the hanyou's palm. He was grateful the the young inu had decided to listen, he didn't know how long he would have been able to handle that, he wasn't as young as he used to be.

"Oh really." The inu was saying in response to the retainer's breathless words. "How come? It doesn't seem like a damn thing could get in the way of it getting rid of that pup."

"Yes, well, if you two were to mate, it would put you in a bond far stronger than your youki would be able to resist." The flea began to explain, straightening out his now ruffled clothes. "It's sole purpose would be to please and care for its mate. A bond between mother and child, or male carrier in Sesshomaru's case, is just as strong and if it were to steal something that cherished away from its mate, it would never be forgiven. Mating lasts forever, and if not forever, then for a very long time in the inukai breed. To be mated to one that would scorn you for the rest of your life, your youki would suffer abject detachment."

Inuyasha's mouth formed a silent "o" as he took in the long reason, his mind slowly trying to put things together and his youki practically growling in rage. It was obviously upset with the sudden loophole in its plans, and Inuyasha was glad for the upper hand.

Not that it was something he was going to do. He didn't want to mate with Sesshomaru anymore than he was sure that his older brother wanted to mate with him. Though everyone around them seem to think that was exactly what was going to happen. He'd continue to prove them wrong, even long after the pup was born. He couldn't live being afraid of a part of him he should have control of by now.

That's when he realized he _didn't _have complete control and that made for a sticky situation. The innuendo he had thought up on his own didn't get past him, and he shivered in a mixture of immature disgust and downright desire at the memory of Sesshomaru covered in. . .

He shook his head to clear the image and focused on Myoga, who sat silently waiting in patience for Inuyasha to think things through.

"Feh!" Came Inuyasha's customary sound. "That's the only way?"

"Well, he could become mated to another, thus ridding your youki of the impulse, since he will no longer seek Sesshomaru's attention."

The flea heard the grumble of a growl in Inuyasha's chest and figured out that that option would never pass. The young Inuyasha, though the stubborn fool would never admit it yet, had set his sights on his brother and nothing would deter him.

"Who? Kouga?" Inuyasha scoffed, thoughts of the ookami upsetting him further. "It'll be a cold day in hell before that wolf gets anywhere near Sesshomaru."

"And why is that? You said yourself you are not interested in mating with Lord Sesshomaru."

"Yeah, well it doesn't mean that damned mangy bastard gets to put his filthy hands on him!"

He hadn't meant to shout, but it happened, and Inuyasha tried to regain his composure. He took a deep, calming breath before slowly letting it out, and Myoga patiently waited for him to begin speaking again.

"Look, let's just cut this short." Inuyasha said, already fed up and not to mention hungry. "My blasted youki wants to mate Sesshomaru, it also wants to kill his pup, and you're saying that even though we really don't want to the choice we have is to become mates."

"You also forgot that you must claim your father's land as your own, but, yes." Myoga replied.

Inuyasha sighed, a finger scratching the bridge of his nose though he wanted to pinch it to fend off the massive headache that was threatening him.

"Well, I guess there's only one choice to make."

Myoga waited, a smile slowly spreading as he assumed that Inuyasha would make the choice to mate his brother and become the next Daiyoukai of the Western Lands.

"Until that pup is born, Sesshomaru and I will make sure we keep our distance from each other. That way they'll be no chance of us mating, which is just how we want it."

Myoga merely toppled over at that, and he was stuck grabbing fistfuls of red fabric as Inuyasha turned and started sprinting back to camp.

"Lord Inuyasha, I implore you! This is not the way! You and your brother must mate to retain your father's lands and to make sure the pup is not in danger!"

"Feh! Go blow it up someone else's ass, jiji!"

With that Myoga was flicked off of his shoulder, the flea wailing his displeasure as he went soaring off with the wind. Inuyasha made it back to camp just as the last pack was being tied onto Ah-Un, young Rin already perched atop of it, and Jaken grumbling as he made the final preparations. Sango was lifting Shippo onto Kirara while Miroku went around camp to make sure they left nothing behind. And as for Sesshomaru. . . he was gone.

"Where the hell did he go now!" He demanded, the others turning to look at him.

"He offered to scout ahead." Miroku answered, knowing it was probably not the best thing to do as Inuyasha began growling. "Against our better judgment, of course. He would not do otherwise, even though we informed him that you wouldn't take it well. _Are _you taking this well?"

"The hell I am!" Inuyasha screamed, snapping on the monk who merely gave a nervous laugh. "Why the hell would you let him go off on his own!"

"Lord Sesshomaru has no need to heed the wishes of a mere hanyou." Jaken began to rant, his mood sour to begin with. "He is-"

It was cut short by the rock thrown at his face, courtesy of a very pissed half-breed.

"Shut the hell up, ya friggin' toad! Who asked you, anyway!"

Then Inuyasha was glaring back to Miroku, who had maneuvered behind Sango for protection when his friend had been distracted.

"Just get moving!" Inuyasha cried out as he ran off. "We're already wasting time!"

Miroku gave a sigh of relief with the hanyou gone and he flopped forward against Sango's back, ignoring the fact that the taijiya stiffened at the sudden contact.

"Thank you, Ms. Sango." He said with arms wrapping about her. "You were a life saver."

He yelped in pain as his hands were pinched before they could go anywhere towards the soft mounds of her breasts, which had happened to be his targets.

"Get off of me, you pervert!"

He could only cough as an elbow to his stomach stole the air from his lungs, and he figured he'd deserve it. At least he had managed to press against her. He watched her storm off, Kirara in full form trekking behind her, and he could only smile. She'd have to give in sooner or later.

"Jaken, what's a pervert?"

"There's no need for you to know." Miroku butt in, since the kappa was too busy tending to his now swollen face. "Shall we head out?"

Though still confused, Rin eagerly nodded her head and snapped Ah-Un's reigns to get the beast moving. When Inuyasha found Lord Sesshomaru and brought him back, she would ask him and see if he knew.

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru tried his best to ignore his growling stomach, or the nagging feeling of his youki in the back of his mind reminding him of his hunger as well. With the feeling of fluttering inside of his stomach, it seemed that even the pup was hungry and reminding him that he had yet to eat this morning. With his morning sickness faded for the moment, he was actually quite famished, but he was scouting.

Of course, that was the excuse to get away from the ningen and their probing eyes and the curious children who were hounding him with questions. Well, Rin did most of the asking while the fox kit eagerly awaited his reply. Jaken had started blubbering again about how he had failed his lord by allowing this fate to befall him and before Inuyasha could show up again, he had to escape and be alone.

Of course, he didn't really get any time alone, not with his youki's insistent nagging.

_Our pup will not grow strong if we do not eat! Can you smell the young deer close by or maybe we can ask Inuyasha?_

"I will ask the hanyou for nothing." Sesshomaru told his inner demon. "I can get my own prey."

_Then why not now?_

"I am not hungry now."

His stomach chose that moment to protest to his blatant lie and the fluttering movements of the pup backed up the objection. It would seem Sesshomaru was losing the fight. He stopped, knowing that he had no choice, since food was now necessary.

"What the hell don't you understand about _stay put_!"

At the angry voice, Sesshomaru calmly turned to face his brother, who came to a stop mere inches away from him. The scowling face that glared back at him did nothing to break his impassive mask, nor did the two clawed hands that grabbed hold of him by the fabric of his robes.

"You will remove your hands from me this instant, hanyou." Was the calm warning, which was ignored, of course.

"Listen up, dumbass! We discussed this when you came begging me for help!"

"This Sesshomaru does not-"

"Shove it!"

The barked order that had cut him short took him by surprise, but the Daiyoukai didn't show it, though his heat coiled in the pit of his stomach.

_So forceful._ His youkai purred, melting under Inuyasha's gaze, which was daring him to bark back. He would have, if the hanyou hadn't opened his mouth first.

"Did we not just fight off that bastard Naraku, you idiot! Besides, _I_ do the scouting around here! So, we're going to head back to the others and you're going to stay put!"

"I refuse." Sesshomaru said, slapping Inuyasha's hands away from him.

It only got his wrist in a strong grip and dragged forward so that his face was close enough that he could see the anger burning in Inuyasha's amber colored-eyes.

"I wasn't asking you."

As a Daiyoukai, Sesshomaru had never had the feeling to bend to the whim of _any _demon. That is until today. Myoga's warning that with his pregnancy his title as such was diminishing was ringing true, but he was willing to fight it. His father's previous title was rightfully his and no one else's.

"No."

He wasn't sure when he was pushed onto the ground, but it had happened too fast for him to react, obviously. His amber eyes had a view of the clear blue sky, when he had only just been glaring back at his younger half-brother.

His body reacted on its own as canines threatened to break the skin of his neck, and his lone hand fisted silver locks tightly, even though his legs spread so that Inuyasha was nestled between them and his hips rose to grind against him.

"Inuyasha, control yourself."

The jerk of Inuyasha's body had him realizing that for that brief moment, the hanyou had not been himself, and he felt himself breathe easier as the teeth drew away from his skin.

"Yeah, well, I can say the same for you."

He realized his hips were still thrusting against the dog-eared inu, and he forced them to stop, even though it felt wrong to do so.

"Look, we can't go proving everybody right." Inuyasha said suddenly, lifting his head to look down at Sesshomaru. "If we mate, they win, and we're stuck with each other for basically the rest of our lives."

"Do not remind me." The full-bred youkai said, his hand having yet to release the hanyou's hair. "The thought of being mated to a hanyou is a thought I would rather avoid."

Inuyasha scoffed and was about ready to tell him off, when the fast release of his hair had him raising an eyebrow down at his older sibling. Sesshomaru's face was a mixture of a frown and shock, as his hand rested atop his abdomen, which Inuyasha swore was growing over night.

"What is it?" He dared to ask, knowing it was pertaining to the growing demon inside his brother's body.

"It's moving much more than before."

Inuyasha hadn't expected the demon lord to answer him, let alone in those few words, and he continued to watch down at him.

"A lot more." The tone of Sesshomaru's voice seemed to hold a smile that he wouldn't show, though it was hidden by the ever stoic tone. "It is growing stronger."

He had no idea why but Inuyasha was dipping his head down, cautiously towards his brother's slightly rounding belly, to tentatively sniff at it. He knew that smelling it would give him no details but he couldn't help it, it was a baser instinct he couldn't ignore.

He heard Sesshomaru growl, and easily pulled back, showing that he meant no harm; even with his youki cheering him on to do what it wished.

"How far along are you, anyway?" He finally asked out of curiosity.

There was a long moment of hesitance on Sesshomaru's part, as he watched Inuyasha sniff at his stomach again, before the hanyou raised a hand but lowered it to the ground again.

"Four and a half weeks."

"How the hell is that possible? Mating season started a few days ago."

Sesshomaru didn't blame the hanyou for his doubts, since it was true. Normally, he would have went into heat at this time, but he had been suppressing it for so long, that his cycle had come early for him. That was what led to this, at first, unwanted situation.

"My cycle began a few weeks early and when I was too weak to stop it, I was impregnated."

Inuyasha didn't really seem to be listening, since his eyes were still focused on the Daiyoukai's middle.

"And it moves?" He asked, childish curiosity and even amazement driving his questioning.

"Hai. It even has a heartbeat."

Sesshomaru stiffened at the feel of Inuyasha pressing his head against his stomach, and he had to stop himself from clawing his brother to shreds as he realized the hanyou meant no harm. It wouldn't have fared him well to kill the one he had asked to assist him. Besides, it would seem that the younger son of the Inu no Taishou was merely listening.

"Oh, shit." The swear was whispered, the ear not pressed against him twitching a bit. "This is unreal. I can hear it."

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how to feel about his half-brother sprawled on top of him. Sure, he had found himself in this position the last two days he'd joined him, but this was the first time that it wasn't sexual. Well, it had started out that way, but none the less, it wasn't sexual now. So it was odd.

It seemed that Inuyasha had no troubled feelings about laying there with his ear pressed to the Daiyoukai's stomach. It amazed the full-blooded youkai that it didn't even pass through Inuyasha's mind that Sesshomaru could be bothered by such an action. He probably didn't care.

But then again, he did seem concerned and actually interested in the life form that was steadily growing inside him.

"Man, how do you sleep with all this racket in your ear?" Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone, though he didn't yet lift his head.

Sesshomaru did the closest thing he could to a huff, staring down at the top of Inuyasha's head, before answering.

"The sound that tells me that my pup is alive and well is _not _racket, Inuyasha. I do not think my nights will find me much sleep if it stopped."

That had Inuyasha lifting his head, and wide eyes stared down at his brother in shock at the words. For a moment there, it sounded as if Sesshomaru wasn't the ice-prince that he held himself to be.

"Man, that's scary." Inuyasha muttered, his eyes still looking down as Sesshomaru looked up at him.

"And just _what _is scary, Inuyasha?"

"The fact that you're _not_ the cold bastard that I thought you were." The hanyou explained, finally pushing away so that the silver-haired youkai could sit up. "Now you're just a plain old bastard."

"And yet, you keep proving to this Sesshomaru that you are indeed an idiot." The western lord shot back, not showing how much he enjoyed as Inuyasha scowled.

"Yeah, well, this idiot thinks you got your way long enough. You're going back to camp."

The older of the two watched as Inuyasha stood, his eyes narrowed and lips parting to refuse. However, his stomach growled loud enough that he had to fight letting a blush of actual embarrassment color his cheeks.

Sesshomaru let himself glare as Inuyasha sent a smirk his way. He couldn't help it, the last time he had eaten was the small raccoon Inuyasha had caught for him last night. Surprisingly enough, he had been able to stomach it, but this morning when he woke to the smell of salted meat he had slipped off carefully to empty his stomach of the previous night's meal.

"Hungry?"

He didn't answer, knowing that it was obvious and that Inuyasha was about to start his usual taunting.

"You know, there's food back with the others, and I'm sure they're willing to share."

"As if I'd eat food handled by ningen hands." Sesshomaru simply said, turning up his nose at the idea.

"And Rin doesn't count?"

He could do nothing but glare at Inuyasha for that, since the hanyou had made a point after all. Indeed, Rin was human, but he had accepted her as his retainer and therefore was the exception.

"That is no concern of yours." Was all he said however, and Inuyasha snorted.

"Well if that's what'll take you to eat then I'll let her hand it to you." He started walking back, not even bothering to argue or demand his older brother follow. He was sure that the older youkai would pretty much do as the hanyou wanted anyway.

His youki chuckled at the sound of Sesshomaru's footfalls that were a few feet behind him. Inuyasha only sighed, tucking his hands away and trying to ignore the sound of Sesshomaru's still growling stomach.

_Find food for mate._

'He'll eat when we get back to the others.' He told his youki, who he really didn't want to bother with right now.

_No! Must make kill. Must impress mate._

'He's _not _my mate.'

_Will be soon. Will be when pup is destroyed._

The hanyou's steps faltered at that, and he chanced a glance back as if Sesshomaru could hear what his youki had said. Said demon only raised a bored eyebrow, showing he was the least bit interested in what Inuyasha could be peeking back at him for.

_I can smell a fawn nearby._

Just to shut up his inner demon, Inuyasha sprinted off without warning, leaving Sesshomaru watching in stoic wonder. Not keen on killing the young baby deer, and not wanting to be reminded of his own thoughts, he instead headed for the wild boar that wasn't too far away.

With a quick kill, he was hauling the carcass over his shoulder and rushing back to where he left the pregnant inukai.

Sesshomaru could only blink as he watched Inuyasha return as suddenly as he had disappeared, and then dropped a boar at his feet. His youki swooned and he would have sighed, if he didn't think that there was no reason to.

None the less, he was rather impressed. In fact, if he dared say, he had been impressed with every catch that the hanyou had given him. The most impressive would have to be the buck the morning after their first tryst, but this was just as impressive. He wouldn't word it out loud or show it in any other form, however. He was satisfied in making the decision to search out Inuyasha. His pregnancy will go far smoother, minus the bump in the form of Naraku's recent appearance, than if he had stayed on his own.

"Well, ain't you gonna eat it?"

Their eyes met and Sesshomaru nearly trembled at the intense gaze the younger hanyou directed at him. He thought it best to not try and respond just yet, since his voice would most definitely not work. Though he couldn't stop as his arousal spiked with each passing moment that he continued to look at Inuyasha.

He was forced from the trance at the sight of Inuyasha's head tilting to better catch the scent in the air, and Sesshomaru cleared his throat to distract him. It worked, and Inuyasha looked back to the youkai, who was now glancing down at the animal at his feet.

"I suppose it shall suffice as sustenance. Not a catch worthy of a lord, but a catch none the less."

"And this is the part where you say 'thank you' to show how grateful you are."

"You shall receive no such honor for doing what is expected of you." Sesshomaru told him, gracefully bending to reach for the newly caught meat. "You have served your lord well."

He was shocked at the firm grip that Inuyasha's hand took on his chin just as his knees hit the ground, and his head was tilted up so that he was once again staring into the golden-colored eyes. He wanted to demand an explanation, but he couldn't bring himself to, distracted by the thumb that softly brushed over his cheek. He didn't need it, as watching his younger sibling's eyes bleed red was enough of an explanation.

It would seem the hanyou regained his senses before the inukai could force him to, and his face held a scowl as his eyes returned to their amber hue. Though his hand lingered longer than the Daiyoukai could stand it. Sesshomaru seemed to actually enjoy this, and when Inuyasha's thumb traced over his lips, it took every ounce of self-control he possessed to hold his tongue from peeking out to taste it.

He blamed the damn mating season for his unusual desire and his hesitance to pull away and tear his brother's flesh asunder for being so bold with him. His youki was unusually quiet, but he was sure that it was to blame as well.

"Okay, that's it. From today on out, you and I can not be alone together."

Sesshomaru could only blink up at Inuyasha, who finally pulled away from him and turned away so that the youkai was looking at his back.

"The less we're alone, the less likely our youki will gain control and actually force us to mate." Inuyasha explained, not waiting for Sesshomaru to question him. "And it is the the one thing we don't want happening."

Sesshomaru looked down to the carcass in front of him as he digested the hanyou's words, his youki voicing its disappointment as his stomach suddenly seemed to sink.

**But Inuyasha is ours. He must mate us. He must!**

Ignoring his youki, he took hold of the dead boar by the neck and slowly stood, his eyes avoiding looking in Inuyasha's direction.

"I agree." He said, his fangs sinking into the flesh of the freshly killed animal.

Thankfully his morning sickness had subsided, and his recent craving for blood and raw meat rather than cooked could be satisfied. He took his time, though he knew that he wouldn't be able to eat it all, but still chewing slow gave him time to savor the taste of warm blood and think carefully of how things would carry on from this point in time.

"We shall stay separated even when in company." He finally said, after swallowing all that he was able to. "So as to lessen the chance even further."

Inuyasha turned to face him after grunting in agreement, and he nearly snorted at the sight of the Great Lord of the West with his face smeared in blood and a partially eaten boar hanging from his hand. Then again, he was aroused by the sight as well, his youki praising how good the Daiyoukai looked smeared in blood.

Sesshomaru was aware of the rise in testosterone in the air, and he turned to look at Inuyasha, hoping to find that his brother was still his normal self. And he was, in the sense that his youki hadn't infused itself with his body, but the hanyou was definitely affected by its influence.

The older inu couldn't help but glance down at the hanyou's groin and choked back a whine as he was met with the sight of the bulge in the young inu-hanyou's hakama. This was exactly what they had just been discussing trying to avoid. One of them would have to gain control of their hormones and make the effort to find themselves in company with the others again.

"I must find a stream. Rin can not see me this way. It is unbecoming of a lord."

He turned to head for the stream he knew was a few moments away from where they stood, the boar dropped to the ground so that nothing slowed him down and no other predators were drawn to him. He was stopped, however, by a grip on his wrist and he was spun so that he was facing Inuyasha again.

"Inuyasha-"

He was stopped short by the feeling of a tongue on his chin, and he shuddered at the feeling of it dragging over his skin. He went to further object, but the tongue passed over his lips next and all sensible thought floated from his mind as he parted them to welcome the appendage.

Though Inuyasha didn't take the invitation, he focused on cleaning off the blood that was smeared around the Daiyoukai's lips, enjoying the taste of blood and Sesshomaru's skin blended together. It had been his idea to avoid this, but his youki was to blame.

The damn thing wasn't in control at this moment, but the hanyou wanted to avoid it, and so he gave in to a moment of unwanted desire. He'd secretly admit that he was enjoying it and it did keep his youki at bay. So after this, he would pull away and _then _he would begin to avoid the full-blooded youkai.

Sesshomaru was having much of the same thoughts and was ready to push Inuyasha away, but that sinful tongue traced over his lips again and he was bowing to its whim. This time when he parted his lips, Inuyasha's tongue dipped inside, languidly stroking against Sesshomaru's. The youkai hummed in appreciation, melting as his mouth was explored and confirming that Inuyasha did indeed know what he was doing.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

The voice of young Rin sounding in the not too far distance had them breaking away, though not as fast as they should have. In fact, Inuyasha's arms had wrapped themselves about the older youkai's waist and though the kiss had ended, he had yet to release him.

"Rin and your humans." The Daiyoukai muttered, beginning to pull away. "They draw near."

"Hey, dog-breath, did you two run off to finally do it right?"

Great. The wolf was back. Why the hell was Kouga back?

"Feh. We don't need them thinking they were right." Inuyasha said letting his brother go. "So from this point on, we keep our distance from each other. And you stay away from that mangy idiot."

"My desperate interest has waned." Sesshomaru said with an uncharacteristic snort. "He could not win my favor no matter how hard he tried."

Satisfied with that answer, Inuyasha turned to face the road in which their small traveling group would be coming down. Hopefully things would go a lot better than it had already gone.

As Sango, Miroku and the two children came in to view, as well as Kouga and the kappa, Inuyasha waved to them. Sesshomaru headed for the group and Inuyasha left him alone, already knowing the demon was en route to Rin. When the western lord was distracted by the little girl, Inuyasha let his eyes fall on Kouga, who only smirked back at him.

"Don't worry, fleabag. You won't need to procrastinate any longer, I'll take Sesshomaru off your hands once I mate him." He said, his grin growing wider even as Inuyasha's glare grew sharper. "I'll show him how it's really done, puppy."

"Kouga!" Sango was distracting them both before anything could happen between the two of them. Given the way Inuyasha had began growling, it was obvious that the wolf's presence was unwanted. "I can assume that Kagome made it to the well safely."

"Of course she did and she said she doesn't know when she'll be back."

"Then I guess we'll just have to wait, now won't we?" Inuyasha huffed, making his way to the head of the group. "Until then we'll keep searching. The shards won't find themselves."

Kouga only snorted before turning his attention to the pregnant demon, now occupied with fussing over Rin, who was trying to whisper questions about the youkai's unborn pup. Shippo sat atop Ah-Un with her, having become friends with the young human, the fox kit hesitant but curious. Sesshomaru easily ignored Rin's questioning and warily eyed the fox kit, who coward under the calculating gaze.

It was a wondrous thing when the youkai reached out for him, the fox flinching and ready to run away. All that happened was that Shippo was shifted to sit up straighter with the Western Lord's hand on his back.

"It is ungraceful to slouch, kit." The demon lord said, turning away as green eyes stared up at him dumbstruck. "Good posture must be practiced at an early age and shows strength. Are you strong?"

Slowly Shippo nodded, and Rin giggled, sitting up straight herself.

"Rin is strong, too, Lord Sesshomaru. See?"

Kouga grinned as the tiniest of smiles spread over Sesshomaru's lips. Mothering instincts were kicking in already, were they? He would have to make his move soon. His window of opportunity was getting much smaller. Not only could he tell just how close the two brothers had become, and were still becoming, but Sesshomaru would soon be mostly focused on becoming a parent. And he really wanted to have the dog demon for himself.

Originally, it was just a way to push Inuyasha's buttons, but the more he thought about it was the more it seemed like a great idea. To have the Lord of the Western lands as his mate, a breeding mate, that would automatically give him said lands. Daiyoukai did not bear young, and if they did, then their mates took their place. Kouga wouldn't mind being ruler of the west. Hell, he was a prince and a leader to his own small pack of traveling wolves. He could handle running a kingdom like the one in the west.

His foot stepped forward, ready to head closer to the silver-haired inu who walked beside the two headed beast, obviously relaxed beside the two children. He barely got one step, before a growl stopped him short.

His blue eyes looked to Inuyasha, who hadn't even turned to face him, but obviously knew of his intent.

"One step closer and I'll make sure you don't get up this time." Came the threat and the wolf found it best to heed it for now.

He wasn't ready for a battle that big so soon. He'd wait until mating season waned. Inuyasha's youki would have calmed and he would have the advantage without the hanyou's new ability to become a full-blooded youkai. It seemed to be connected to the boost in power that all demons experienced during the season, and when it ended he was sure it would decrease.

So he let Inuyasha get his way with a smile and blew a kiss to the older youkai who had ended up offering him his usual stoic glare. Said demon only looked away with a roll of his eyes, his retainer glaring his disapproval at the wolf prince as stubby hands tightened around the two-headed staff in his clutch.

To the kappa, the wolf only snapped his teeth in his direction, chuckling when the little green demon stumbled to the other side of his lord in escape. Satisfied that _someone _was intimidated, he let his mind focus on taking in their surroundings, senses alert for the slightest sign of danger.

Miroku and Sango only shared a look, the monk sighing as they obediently trailed after Inuyasha. He had no idea how he and Sango had become stuck in something like this, but it seemed there was no way to avoid it. Nor did there seem to be much that the two ningen could do, but hope that nothing turned out as bad as it had before. Enough of the forest had suffered and there was no need for it to be torn apart once again by competing alphas.

There was not much that they could do anyway besides what they had been doing from the start. They would wait and react accordingly to what ever happened next; whatever that may be.

T.B.C

This chapter is the explanation chapter, or at least I tried to make it as such. Oh well, tell me what you think, and all. Criticism welcome and of course appreciated. Until next time. ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: Neptunesdemon

Archive: ; Mpreg mailing list

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Rating: R

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yoai, OOC, incest, non-con

xoxoxoxox

It had been a week since she had left and during that time, all Kagome had done was mope. Oh, she had gone to school, had catered to her friends when they asked for her company, and had respected the wishes of her mother and grandfather to do her chores. However, when all that had been done, she had crawled into bed, buried herself under her blankets, and had just brooded over the events that she had experienced back in the Feudal Era.

It hurt to know that Inuyasha had chosen someone else, as much as the hanyou denied it. It had also hurt to know that the dog-eared half-demon didn't feel the same way that she did for him and would never return any love she gave to him.

She was upset and she was jealous. Damn that Sesshomaru. He just had to show up, and of course, of all things he had to be pregnant, and desperate, and vulnerable. He had stolen Inuyasha's attention. Hell, he had even taken Kouga's attention. Though she didn't really care that the wolf demon was now courting someone else, in fact, she was actually quite relieved. Kouga just wasn't her type.

Now Inuyasha, he was strong and well-bred. He was heroic and loyal. He was faithful and well-trained and. . .

She blinked up at her ceiling as she realized that she was describing him as if he _were _some kind of prized pet. He was her friend though, he had said it, and she was in love with him. Wasn't she?

She tried to think of her and Inuyasha as a couple, married and with children, but her mind drew a blank. She even tried her best to fantasize about him in an erotic sense, but though it was easier to imagine it, it wasn't with her. It made her feel uncomfortable to think of both her and Inuyasha so intimately, and it was then she realized, that she had to do some more thinking.

What exactly was it that she loved about Inuyasha? Was it his loud, brash nature? His 'I don't give a shit' attitude? Maybe it was the annoying way that he never listened? At least she could fix that with one good 'sit'.

She blinked again and sat up in her bed, as if the new position would help her head think clearly. The miko realized that it wasn't so much Inuyasha that she loved, but the fact that she had so much control over him.

Oh gods! Did that make her a horrible person? Probably, but it wasn't exactly her fault. She was sure anyone would let the power go to their head. Though, it didn't make it right. Well, Inuyasha was her friend after all. He had said so himself.

She was painfully reminded by a dull throb in her chest that it was all that they would be, and she did her best to swallow that information down. Even though Inuyasha was hers.

_Isn't it enough that you own me?_

Inuyasha's words echoed through her memories and she felt like sulking more than she had been these few days. It hurt to come to terms with what the hanyou had been trying to tell her, but the more she sat and stewed over it was the clearer things became.

She growled in frustration and flopped back down onto the bed, burying her head under her pillows. It hurt to think for much longer. She'd get back to it once she took a nap. Besides, things couldn't have possibly been getting worse in the past with her gone. One more day and she'd go back to face the truth she had been running from. She was sure they could manage to find any jewel shards without her.

xoxoxoxox

Three weeks had gone by since Naraku had last shown his face, which meant that it had been three weeks since Kagome had left. During her absence, their search went on, but was much more difficult to do without her. They had only managed to retrieve one, and it was only by chance. So, their search was put off until the miko returned.

Besides, if it hadn't been obvious that Sesshomaru was pregnant before, it was hard to miss now. By no manner was the Daiyoukai huge, but not even the large kimonos he wore could hide the bump that nestled underneath them. Rin and Shippo, the fox kit having become closer to the young human girl in the few weeks, were always by his side and begging every chance they got to touch the youkai's stomach.

Of course, Sesshomaru refused but when he was sure there was no else around, he would let them have their way. He had come to enjoy watching them laugh and squeal in delight as they pressed their small palms on his rounded stomach through the fabric of his clothes. He had even allowed Rin to place a kiss to the baby good night once. Of course, it was when the rest of the camp's occupants were too busy to pay attention to him and the children. And that wasn't too often.

Then again, it was hard _not _to pay attention to the Daiyoukai. With his stomach protruding out and blatantly telling those around him without words that he was heavy with child, well, one couldn't help but stare.

The taijiya stared, her eyes a mixture of sympathy and obvious longing. It was probably for a child of her own or maybe for the family that she had lost and the Daiyoukai would soon be gaining. The white haired demon didn't ponder it.

The monk stared, curious, intrigued and obviously amused. And he talked. A lot. And not to mention unnecessarily. Sesshomaru had labeled him as nosy, as the ningen would mostly speak in questions or a manipulative form of statements meant to squeeze out information that should rather be kept a secret.

The Lord of the Western lands knew well enough how to beat the monk at his own game, but secretly he was glad for the intellectual match. Who would have thought that a human could match wits with a demon of great standing such as himself?

The ookami, who came and went as he pleased but mostly stayed, stared as well. His stares were calculating and full of desire. It made the long-haired youkai uneasy and he did his best to stay away from the pony-tailed demon.

Jaken stared too, but only burst into tears each time. And Inuyasha. . .

Golden eyes lifted from where Sesshomaru sat watching Rin and Shippo practice tracing kanji into the silt of the riverbank they had stopped at and his body shivered. To think that mating season was over but the hanyou still had a way of making the western lord flare in heat.

That gaze was so intense, so full of desire and want, passion and lust, that it drove Sesshomaru secretly mad. His youki wasn't helping, gently coaxing him to give the hanyou the ok to approach him.

He and Inuyasha had done fairly well on staying far apart and away from each other unless absolutely necessary. Only fairly because within the first week the two had found themselves in another situation with mating season coming to its end. This one had been brought on by the ookami.

Not heeding Inuyasha's many warnings, the wolf had tried again to court Lord Sesshomaru, who of course refused him quite coldly. Ever the stubborn fool, he had continued to blatantly woo the child-bearing youkai and had even formally proposed with promises of bigger lands and much bigger equipment than Inuyasha was packing.

As was expected, a fight had occurred between the hanyou and his rival, not as big as the first one but still pretty big. The children were cleared away, Sesshomaru guided off by a frantic Jaken, and when they had destroyed too much of their camp Miroku had them caught in the binding magic of his ofuda.

When they had calmed considerably, though Inuyasha still growled in the wolf's direction every now and then, the two were released. Before anything could be discussed, their small group watched as Inuyasha merely scooped Sesshomaru up, the Lord of the West objecting with a ruthless attack but it was futile.

Tucked away in an under pass, Sesshomaru found himself with his front pressed into the wall of rock and Inuyasha pressed up against him from behind. Any objection he had wanted to make was silenced as a hand dove into his hakama and grabbed his length, stroking it to hardness. Common sense flew out the window and he was moaning and groaning, hips pushing back into those that thrust Inuyasha's hardened and still clothed length against his ass.

Their dry humping was frantic and ended with them both screaming out in completion, Inuyasha growling out _'Mine, not ookami's' _as Sesshomaru tried to catch his breath. Of course, once Inuyasha's youki was through asserting its dominance and staking temporary claim over the inu lord, the hanyou had gone off on his hysterical rampage. The only things to suffer were nearby trees and Sesshomaru only straightened himself as best as he could while it went on.

Once his brother had calmed, the two had agreed to stay separated again, and had headed back to camp.

The following night, the wolf prince was leaving for a few days to "find some ass that was willing", which were his exact words. He returned, obviously sated for the moment, merely watching and waiting. If the wolf demon thought to make the Daiyoukai jealous, he was wasting his time.

Of course, when the wolf demon realized that, his reaction was to try courting the mate-less Daiyoukai again. This time it was out from under the inu-hanyou's watchful eye. Inuyasha had his hands full of fighting off a menacing horse demon that had been rampaging through a village they happened to be passing through.

The fight was long, bloody and tough. Why a horse demon, though strong they were not as strong as inukai, was able to be an even match for Inuyasha came to light as Inuyasha had managed to wound it with Tetsusaiga. Through the gaping wound glimmered a jewel shard and with its secret exposed, the beast grew desperate and his attacks more furious.

Inuyasha swore things became worse as the wind seemed to change and Sesshomaru's scent traveled in their direction. With an available male carrier in the area, the horse demon now had another reason to live. With an order to evacuate, the rest of the group dispersed, leaving the hanyou to finish his fight without onlookers.

That was when the wolf took his distraction as an opening and snatched up the somewhat entranced Daiyoukai, who had been staring at the fight with an air of only feigned boredom. It was obvious that Inuyasha's display of his abilities was attracting the pregnant demon's eye and Kouga had to fix that.

They stopped in a small grove of trees, a very practical place for privacy and far away from the others. The sounds of battle could still be heard in the not too far distance, but Kouga's attention was solely focused on the inu lord. The same inu lord who was glaring daggers at him.

"You dare place your filthy hands on me, ookami!" The dog-demon hissed, his lone hand glowing green.

Kouga only offered his trademark grin, before tentatively sauntering closer, casually breathing in the sweet aroma of Sesshomaru's heat. Even with mating season ending, it hadn't faded as much as other bitches' had.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I only meant to take you away from harm." He drawled out, slowly circling about the tense figure. "My intentions were to be sure that you and your unborn pup were safe. I would never let anything happen to you."

"A true demon would protect one by fighting." The inu lord said with a haughty air. "Only cowards run."

Not bruised in the slightest by the obvious verbal jab, Kouga merely drew closer, though was smart enough to stop when Sesshomaru's whip materialized as the "mother to be" growled out his warning.

Damn, this was going to be hard. It would seem that the window he had thought he had before had closed already. Sesshomaru wasn't letting him anywhere near him. This was so unfair. It was time for drastic measures.

Very rarely did Kouga transform into his youki state, and now as he did so, it was obviously out of desperation. Sesshomaru watched as the wolf prince transformed, canines longer and sharper. His eyes bled to red and his claws were deadlier weapons than they had been a few moments before.

The inukai warily watched the ookami, who threw back his head in a howl that was a warning and announcement all the same. He was about to stake his claim and any other male demons would do best to stay away.

He'd do this the way a wolf knew how, he'd dominate his choice in mate and through sheer will and strength he'd make him his. Sesshomaru would fall into his role as Beta soon enough after and when he had had his pup, Kouga would be sure to impregnate him with another when mating season rolled around again.

Sesshomaru, after having fought a larger amount of demons before, merely humphed at the nation that the wolf thought he would use sheer force. He stood unmoving, his face once again stoic, but his eyes flecked with red. He watched Kouga haunch down on all fours as if he had turned into his wolf form instead, teeth gleaming as his lips pulled back in a snarl as he growled.

"Come." Was the single dare Sesshomaru offered.

The ookami accepted and sprang forward, teeth and claws bared and ready to take action. His attacks weren't meant to kill, but to hurt and subdue the older youkai. Sesshomaru was faster and easily escaped everything aimed for him.

His whip struck out, never hitting, but always causing Kouga to hesitate before charging again. After a long while of back and forth, the young prince was becoming fed up. Resorting to his jewel shards, he shot forward, his hands getting a hold of the Daiyoukai with his speed enhanced.

He had the upper hand as he pinned the silver-haired inu to a tree, lone hand braced above his head. The wolf demon grinned triumphantly, chest panting in anticipation as he watched a now transformed Sesshomaru struggle against him. But with the Daiyoukai pregnant and his energy siphoned off to the young one inside him, Kouga had the upper hand.

As he leaned in to the pale column of the Daiyoukai's neck, his tongue ran over his canines in anticipation and he even withstood the bite to his ear meant to stop him. He'd mark Sesshomaru now and then mate him, though he had rather wanted it the other way around.

He only got so far as to brush his lips against the soft skin, before he was yowling in pain as his tail was grabbed in a crushing grip. He was dragged away from the fighting youkai by the furry appendage and thrown a good distance away. Skidding to a stop, he growled up in frustration as Inuyasha crouched ready to pounce in full-demon mode.

"_You'll pay for touching what's mine, ookami!_"

"**He isn't yours yet, inu! I'll claim him as my own!**"

And then it was another battle, this one as big as the first and causing as much damage. Their battle was easy to observe from the village he had only just saved and they drew closer to it, threatening it unintentionally. The monk and taijiya, having no choice but to rescue the villagers from _two_ demons now, headed off on Kirara. They left the children behind with Jaken, warning the villagers to get to safety as well.

Then they were off and when they reached, it was to the sight of Kouga and Inuyasha literally trying to tear each other apart. Blood was soaking into the dirt below, pouring out of the wounds they had managed to inflict on each other. Their safest bet was to bind them again, but that meant getting close enough to actually place them.

Luckily, they didn't have to, as the green-colored whip that was one of the Daiyoukai's weapons wrapped about the wolf prince and slammed him into the ground. Kouga was now prone on his back, arms bound tight against him by the whip biting into his flesh. Red eyes glared up at the one who wielded the long-ranged weapon, and he growled at Sesshomaru, who now stood above him.

"**You've made your choice?**" The wolf asked, shortly looking to the panting dog-youkai he had been fighting, before narrowing his eyes on the western lord. "**A poor choice on your part, Inu no Taisho.**"

"**You will remove yourself from my sight, ookami.**" The youki infused inu growled out, pulling his whip tight in warning. "**I have indeed made my choice and it is not you.**"

After that, he was cautiously released, Inuyasha watching as the wolf left in his signature whirlwind without even changing back. That left Miroku and Sango to watch the two inu, who seemed to have forgotten that the humans were there, if they had noticed their presence before.

They watched curiously as with Kouga gone, Sesshomaru's attention focused solely on his younger sibling, tending to the wounds that would eventually heal. The older youkai eagerly nuzzled against the wounded Inuyasha, who was still in youkai form and obviously welcoming the attention.

It was Sango who thought it best to try and interrupt when Inuyasha drew the oddly submissive Daiyoukai into a kiss. She merely cleared her throat, which caught Inuyasha's attention and caused the youkai to growl a warning to back off.

Miroku only sighed, though he would have to question Inuyasha on where he learned to kiss so skillfully later on in private, before deciding to take the upper hand. With his ofuda ready, he stepped forward ready to force the two apart, but he didn't get the chance.

Rin's voice had the older youkai coming back to himself first. Pulling away from Inuyasha, he turned to face the way Rin's voice was coming from and he instead found the two humans watching him. Sango succeeded in pretending to look lost, as if she hadn't witnessed the two heavily kissing, but it was the monk who broke the guise. His smirk had the youkai growling, his glare threatening extreme pain should word of this ever leave Miroku's mouth.

Luckily enough, it worked and Miroku's smile faded as fast as it had come. Satisfied, Sesshomaru headed towards his young retainer, who was now breaking through the bushes with the kit right behind her.

Inuyasha had come to as well, a mixture of horror and confusion on his face as he realized what had just transpired between him and his brother. He figured it was best not to think about it, and stood from the ground, straightening his robes.

With the two brothers completely ignoring the other, and the others already gathered, since Jaken came trudging behind the children with Ah-Un and there supplies (and a thank you gift from the humans) they thought it best to move on.

That had been three weeks ago, and thankfully things had been moving smoothly. At the moment they had stopped, at the Western Lord's insistence, camped a short walk away from some hot springs. The children were pestering Jaken, who was shrieking his objection to their undignified behavior, Miroku was trying to woo Sango who was trying to tend to Kirara. The poor fire rat had managed to hurt her paw in their last fight with some random demons, trying her best to protect the pregnant Daiyoukai as Inuyasha had been distracted.

It was odd how protective that the fire-cat had become of the demon lord, but Inuyasha was grateful for it. It gave him leeway to keep his distance and yet keep an eye on his brother in some way.

The thought of his brother had the hanyou turning his head in the direction of the hot springs, where he could just barely see the older demon bathing in the warm water. With one last look to the camp, he was off, heading in Sesshomaru's direction.

xoxoxoxox

Inuyasha crouched at the side of the hot spring, amber eyes watching Sesshomaru run his fingers through the wet strands in an attempt to untangle it. He was pretty sure that his brother was aware that he was staring, but the older youkai had gotten used it by now, since he had rarely been out of Inuyasha's sight since the encounter with Naraku.

Which it was odd that the dark hanyou had yet to show himself. Oh, he did send his minions every now and then, but he didn't come personally. Inuyasha had a feeling that he was merely waiting, and the closer Sesshomaru got to giving birth, it was easier to know that was what he was waiting for.

And Sesshomaru's due date was drawing closer, if the youkai's behavior was anything to go by. They had a hard time finding camp at night, as every place they stopped the Daiyoukai deemed unacceptable, and not wanting to be on the bad side of the irritable inukai, the group moved on until he was satisfied. Curious, Inuyasha had asked Sango what the hell his problem was, the demon slayer knowing more than he did about demon pregnancy. She had only shrugged, but said it reminded her of how female dogs with puppies began showing signs of nesting.

And Inuyasha knew what that meant. Nesting meant settling so that he was comfortable and comfortable meant that the birth would follow. He'd have to think about heading back to the village. It would take some convincing but he felt it was the only safe place he could think of that was nearby.

He just had to convince Sesshomaru. Sure, he could pull the whole 'I'm in charge' bit, but the two had agreed to try and be civil, and that would only lead to fighting. With Sesshomaru nearing full term, his fighting skills were limited and his energy reserved and redirected to the little one nestled inside his womb. Their arguments almost never came to blows anymore, not including Sesshomaru's mood swings where Inuyasha had to accept whatever blows he received, since Inuyasha knew it an unfair advantage on his part. Though Sesshomaru's attacks were never as ruthless as they had once been, and the most damage was a scratch or two and even the occasional bruise.

The hanyou's amber eyes watched Sesshomaru rest a hand against his swollen middle, the Daiyoukai's usually stoic face holding a soft relaxed look for once. Inuyasha wondered what his brother could be feeling and he inched closer as his curiosity got the best of him. He had to pause halfway there, since his youki was obviously displeased that the hanyou had allowed its choice in mate's pregnancy to come this far.

He was nervous with each day that passed and the more that his brother's stomach grew his youki seemed to become even angrier. He wasn't sure what it was capable of if it snapped and he lost what little control he had. He didn't want his brother's pup to be cut down by him. In fact, he was actually anticipating the day it was born, not that he'd let anyone know.

_You shall anticipate our own young, not someone else's_!

Inuyasha scoffed at his inner demon, before he was jumping into the warm water, fire-rat robes and all. It barely startled Sesshomaru, whose dampened senses probably hadn't alerted him to the hanyou coming closer, even though he knew that the dog-eared half-breed was there.

"Inuyasha, must you always act so uncivilized?"

The hanyou merely snorted, before closing in on the demon, who actually frowned at him.

"Is this how you keep your distance?" The Daiyoukai questioned, stalling Inuyasha for the moment.

"Look, I'm not gonna try anything!" The hanyou snapped, a bit miffed at the question. "I just wanted to know if I could feel it, too."

"Feel what, Inuyasha?"

"The pup." His younger brother clarified, his frown softening. "You know, like you let Rin and Shippo do."

"This Sesshomaru would never allow them to do such."

"I know you do, ya bastard." Inuyasha said with a knowing smirk. "At least when you think no one is looking."

The fact that Sesshomaru's stoic mask was back in place was proof enough that the youkai had been found out, and Inuyasha's smirk grew wider.

"Since you seem prone to childish impulse I have no other choice." Sesshomaru muttered, letting his arm fall to his side.

Inuyasha wasn't sure that he was hearing right, since he had been certain that the Daiyoukai would downright refuse him and he had to study the silver-haired inu suspiciously.

"The longer you wait is the more time you give me to change my mind, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru warned impatiently.

That was enough of a push, and Inuyasha was reaching out, his hand gently resting atop the youkai's stomach above his navel.

'Whoa, he's huge!' Was the first thought to come to his head, and he was smart enough not to say it out loud.

At the moment, he felt nothing, except for Sesshomaru tensing. The carrier was cautious, knowing Inuyasha's youki's feelings toward the pup fathered by another male. Trying his best to ignore it, he moved his hand a bit and pulled it back as in shock, jumping at the feeling that encountered his palm.

"What the hell was that?"

Sesshomaru looked away, probably to hide the smirk that threatened to break through his facade. Inuyasha merely rested his hand against his brother's stomach again, amber eyes staring intently down at the rounded abdomen. This time when it happened, his eyes merely widened at the sensation.

"The pup is kicking, hanyou." Sesshomaru said in answer to his previous question.

"Feh! Kid's got some kick."

"As is to be expected from the child of a Daiyoukai."

Inuyasha only snorted before ignoring his brother and merely feeling as the baby kicked against the walls it was nestled in. It was strong, Inuyasha could feel that and he worried that that was the reason why Naraku was insistent. What plans did the spider have for his own child? It was obvious as to why he wanted Sesshomaru, but who knew why he wanted the pup?

"You'll be giving birth soon."

The hanyou's statement caught his attention, and Sesshomaru merely nodded, not exactly sure why Inuyasha was stating the obvious.

"Yes. That is correct."

"Feh. So, do you know where you're gonna go?"

The only response that he got was a raised brow, and he sighed before finally pulling his hands away. He leaped out of the pool, landing on the stone ledge and shaking himself from excess water. He heard the older inu sigh but he ignored it, there was just some instincts he couldn't ignore and habits he couldn't break. Unfortunately, shaking like a dog whenever he was wet was one of them.

"You know what I mean." He said to clarify his question. "You need somewhere to pop out that pup, right?"

Rolling his eyes at his brother's choice of words, Sesshomaru followed the hanyou's example and slowly climbed out of the hot spring. Inuyasha couldn't help but watch out of sheer wonder. A few weeks ago that body had been at the peak of perfection. Not that it wasn't a sight to behold now, but it was different than what it had been. What scared him was that it still attracted him, though he was sure that it was to the thought that the full-blooded demon was capable of carrying young.

"Did no one teach you that it was rude to stare?"

"Feh! Just answer the damn question."

Trying his best to ignore as Sesshomaru covered himself up with his robes, (these newly attained to accommodate the youkai's growing size), Inuyasha tucked his hands into his sleeves. It would be a good choice to go to the village in his own forest. He was sure Kaede would have some idea of delivering babies; she had probably played the part of midwife a few times.

And besides, it was his forest, which meant he could easily tell if Naraku was closing in. That and they would be where Kagome would show up, if she even showed up again. The hanyou had been worrying a bit that the miko would not return. Then again, it wasn't his fault that she claimed to fall in love with him and that he didn't reciprocate those feelings.

All the same, he opted that they go to the village where he was familiar with his surroundings. He had no idea where Sesshomaru had in mind.

"We shall head West."

Inuyasha stumbled, even though he wasn't walking, at the words. West? Was this demon soft in the head? There was no way they were heading West now. Not with the pup soon to be born in about two weeks. They'd never make it in time.

"We're heading back to the village. I'm sure Kaede wouldn't mind putting up with you for a while."

"You are truly a fool to think that a Daiyoukai would take shelter in a ningen village." The inu-youkai sneered, his eyes glaring in Inuyasha's direction. "We head back to the palace."

"No, we don't! You know if we start off for your damn palace then you'd give birth before you hit the gates. Now the village is closer and I say that's where we're headed!"

Sesshomaru didn't respond, instead he merely turned away and began to head back to camp. Inuyasha followed, of course, not willing to lose sight of the youkai. Who knew what trouble the older of the two would find himself in? Besides, he wasn't done talking to him yet.

"Hang on, damn it!" Inuyasha cried out, sprinting ahead to cut Sesshomaru off. "Use your damn brain. He'll be waiting for you to return to the West. And if I know him, he'll try and make damn sure to get to you before then. It's safer with me in the village and he won't be expecting you to be there."

Amber eyes just stared back at him coldly, though obviously thinking over the hanyou's words, and Inuyasha merely crossed his arms while he waited on his response.

"I do not mingle with humans." Was the Daiyoukai's reply.

Inuyasha only snorted, not surprised by the statement at all. A blind man could see that the youkai didn't hold any interest for humans, save Rin of course.

"Well, you've been fine so far. Besides, we'll just build you your own hut on the outskirts." Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"I refuse to take residence in a hut."

"Damn it, stop being difficult!" The half-breed snapped. "I can't exactly give you a lavish estate! This is only until I think it's safe enough for you to leave."

"Hmph. I can protect myself and the pup-"

"I'd think it'd be kind of hard after giving birth to find your strength so fast!" Inuyasha cut him off, his eyes glaring. "Even for you! You won't be leaving until I say so."

"You do not choose what I do." The Daiyoukai bit back, and he glared as Inuyasha merely snorted again.

"I'm not having this argument right now. We're going to the village and you'll stay there whether you like it or not. I'm not sending you out so that bastard can get his hands on my ma-"

His mouth clicked shut as he realized what he had nearly just said, amber eyes looking to Sesshomaru whose glare melted away. Though the demon lord's jaw did clench, obviously not too happy with what Inuyasha had nearly blurted out.

"Look, let's just back to the others!" The hanyou shouted, trying to cover up the moment by being loud. "We can start off for Kaede's today."

As Inuyasha stomped off, Sesshomaru silently followed, eyes still watching after the hanyou who was trying his best not to look back. The Lord of the West could feel his youki's satisfaction with Inuyasha's near admission, but he ignored it.

**Soon. **Was all his youki said, and Sesshomaru could only sigh. Soon could stand for a lot of things, and hopefully it wasn't what he thought it was.

The feel of the baby kicking against the walls of his stomach had him looking down, and resting his hand atop his swollen abdomen.

"Soon." He repeated out loud, talking to the child as low as he could so that his younger brother didn't hear. "Just not now."

xoxoxoxox

The two returned to find Rin and Shippo distracted by pretending to sword fight with sticks, and Jaken moping in a corner, his clothes rumpled and smudged with dirt. The poor kappa, who knew what those two had put him through.

Miroku greeted them as usual, avoiding asking the inu lord about his pregnancy since he had learned his lesson. He instead turned to Inuyasha, taking in the wet robes that the hanyou was dressed in.

"Mind your own business." Was all Inuyasha said before the monk could open his mouth.

Inuyasha trudged behind Sesshomaru, who was heading towards the children as he usually did, not quite done trying to get him to see his point. He was distracted by Shippo haphazardly swinging his stick around in an attempt to push back Rin who seemed to have some kind of grace.

"What the heck are you doing? That's not how you fight, ya idiot!"

Shippo froze at the hanyou's outburst, green eyes blinking up as the dog-eared inu stomped closer and grabbed the stick from his small hands. Then the hanyou was grabbing hold of him, directing the young kit into a form, and placing the stick back in his hands.

"That's how you hold a sword!" The hanyou huffed, crossing his arms as he stared down at the confused kitsune. "You gotta hold it right and high enough to be intimidating."

He heard a gentle scoff, and he turned to face Sesshomaru, who gently trudged forward to place himself beside the kit as well.

"That is the way untrained simpleton's hold a sword."

Shippo could only let his body be moved, much more gently than Inuyasha had handled him, his arm lowered a bit and the Daiyoukai bidding that he not be so tense. Rin giggled in the background, following directions on her own as best as she could. Finally satisfied, Sesshomaru stepped back to watch down at the boy.

"You must have poise and a steady hand." Sesshomaru tutored him, before looking at his brother who was frowning. "Not a barbaric stance and a display of brute force."

"That's how a sissy fights!" The hanyou huffed out.

If Sesshomaru had been the type to do so, would have chuckled at his brother's statement, though he was highly amused.

"As compared to an inbred and undisciplined whelp?" Sesshomaru shot back sharply, his retort causing Inuyasha to growl.

"Man are you lucky I can't kick your ass!"

"Do not use my pregnancy to hide the fact that you are an unskilled fighter, otouto."

Sesshomaru only realized what he had said as the entire camp went silent and he suddenly had everyone's eyes on him. Sango had stopped in the middle of polishing her weapon, the cloth falling from loose fingers. Miroku stood in stunned silence, having taken to leaning on his shakujou for support and Inuyasha stared back at him wide-eyed. The two children were confused at the way the others stared, and not knowing what was so shocking, went a few paces off to play fight again.

Jaken was in his corner sniffling and beginning to tear. How could his lord have admitted so carelessly that the undeserving half-breed was his kin?

Sesshomaru could say nothing else, and not wanting to know what the rest would say in reaction, he merely turned to begin heading away. He had no destination in mind, but he was sure he could find something to do, so as to avoid the questions, teasing or out right annoying blubbering that would soon follow the silence.

"Rin, come along."

Rin stopped playing for the moment, blinking toward Lord Sesshomaru who was leaving the camp. She looked to Shippo, who merely shrugged, before resting the stick down and hurrying after him.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama, I'm coming." She called with a nod.

She almost collided into him as he stopped suddenly, and she blinked up at him in question, though he didn't turn to look down at her.

"Kit."

Shippo stiffened in surprise as the demon-lord called him, and he looked to Inuyasha for a second to see if the hanyou knew why, but said inu was still too shocked to even think at this point. So he looked to Rin instead, but the young girl only shrugged, obviously not sure what was going on.

"Come along."

He wasn't sure why Sesshomaru was bidding that he follow him, and he hesitated a bit, not knowing quite what to do.

"Go on, Shippo."

It was the monk who urged him, the first to have gained his composure, coming toward him and pushing him forward with a gentle hand on his back.

"Yes, come on, Shippo!" Rin laughed, obviously happy that he would be with her.

Rin's smile was infectious and Shippo caught it, rushing after her and coming to stop beside the inukai. He looked up at Sesshomaru with curious eyes for a second, trying to figure out just what was going on, but the Daiyoukai started heading off. He and Rin followed obediently, the young girl skipping and humming to herself. Jaken eventually went off after them, still whimpering, sniffling, and sulking.

It was when the Daiyoukai and the two children were gone, the kappa trailing behind, that Sango was the first to speak. She turned to look at Inuyasha, who was still staring after the older youkai even though he was gone, her own face still riddled with shock.

"Did he just. . ."

She couldn't even finish, and just turned to watch where the Daiyoukai had been standing.

"Well, it's obvious to see that Lord Sesshomaru has become much more affectionate due to his pregnancy." Miroku happily stated, smiling in Inuyasha's direction. "A welcoming change in attitude I suppose. Perhaps an opportunity for the two of you to become closer."

"What the hell does that mean!" Inuyasha bellowed, snapped out of his shock.

Miroku kept his smile, though he feared Inuyasha would hurt him for it. Besides, he was only making an observation and any one who had eyes could tell that the two were definitely growing closer. Much closer, in fact.

"I'm only stating the obvious, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, well, you're obviously wrong. I'm not mating with him and that's final."

"Why would you assume that he meant for you two to mate?" Sango questioned, watching Inuyasha tense.

"I meant that you could merely grow closer in your relationship as siblings." The monk explained, though his smile grew. "Or perhaps you indeed wish to have Lord Sesshomaru share more than just brotherly affection with you."

Miroku was smart to avoid the grabbing claws, slinking away behind Sango who was trying not to giggle too loudly. The hanyou growled at them both, wanting to wring the houshi's neck, knowing that he couldn't hurt Sango.

"Well, I think you should think seriously about this, Inuyasha." Sango began, her voice holding a serious tone. "You and Sesshomaru have been becoming quite close. You barely bicker, well not as much as you had before this particular circumstance and you've battled in youki form three times to keep other male's at their distance."

The hanyou only made his usual sound, turning away and tucking his hands away. Sango didn't know what she was talking about, he was just making sure that the asshole didn't get mated to some random demon. His father's land couldn't go to just any bastard.

"You know, if you aren't going to mate with him, perhaps you should let another male court him." The monk suggested, waiting to gauge the hanyou's reaction.

"No."

The word was said with so much force and complete vehemence that it sent a shudder through the two humans, but the monk pushed on. He was tired of this game the two were playing. They needed to move on and just go through with it. It was obvious that they wanted to, no matter how they tried to deny and hide it.

"Well, why not? It's not like you're going-"

"He's mi-"

Miroku had been stopped short as the half-breed spun to growl the words at him, but paused as he realized what he had merely uttered out loud.

"My, uh, he's my kin."

It was too late, Sango and Miroku had gotten all the proof they needed. Inuyasha wanted Sesshomaru and it was obvious to tell the Daiyoukai preferred his brother than any of the males that they had encountered thus far. The closest runner was Kouga, but even the wolf prince had been denied not too long ago.

"We can't force you, Inuyasha." Miroku said with a sigh. "But you'll have to make a decision soon. He's due in less than two weeks and he won't admit it, but he'll need you or another male even more than he does now."

"It'll be unfair to him." Sango put in.

"Unfair to him! All of a sudden _I'm _the bad guy!"

"Don't you think that you've put this off long enough?" Miroku questioned him, risking imminent injury. "I've grown tired of you two pretending as if you hadn't made the choice already. You can't fight instincts forever, my friend."

"There goes those damn instincts, again." The hanyou snarled, hearing his youki chuckle.

"Yes, and you must stop this foolish resistance and let your instincts do as it wills."

The three looked to a short stump that was planted in the ground beside them, narrowing their sight onto the small flea.

"Oh, great, jiji's back."

"Yes, Lord Inuyasha, I have returned." Myoga muttered, his eyes glaring at the hanyou for the name. "As you know, I will not be content to see Sesshomaru-sama mated to another and your father's lands in the hands of one not of the inukai race."

"Feh! I ain't mating with my brother and you can't convince me to." Inuyasha stubbornly resisted, even though his youki was agreeing with his friends. Though he was sure it would agree to anything that would get it one step closer to finally taking the targeted bitch as its own.

"Inuyasha, stop being so stubborn!" Sango huffed, hands planted on her hips. "You and I both know siblings can mate within the demon race and you're running out of excuses. It's not like you're waiting on Kagome!"

Inuyasha turned to glare at her with that, and though Sango wanted to shrink away from that look, she stood her ground.

"Did you think we didn't know?" She asked him, her voice softer. "We're not stupid and we do have eyes. Besides, it was obvious that your feelings for her weren't growing past the same affection you hold for any of your friends."

"I agree with Sango. You and Kagome are never going to be, and you obviously would rather settle with your brother, even if you are driven by primal instinct." Miroku put in, with Myoga making sounds of agreement in the background.

"Look, it has nothing to do with my fucking instincts!" Inuyasha shouted, his anger making him resort to heavy cursing. "I don't care what the fuck you say. I don't want him as my mate and I will not let you try to make me feel otherwise!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Can it, grandpa!" He snapped at the flea, who had been ready to scold him. "What do I have to do to prove that I don't want Sesshomaru?"

"Fine, then." The flea huffed, folding his hands away in the fabric of his sleeves. "Then in the morning I shall accompany Lord Sesshomaru back to the Western Lands so that he may give birth to the heir there."

"Like hell you are! He's going back to the village!"

"I don't see why he should." The flea went on. "It's not like he has a mate there to help him through his last days of pregnancy, or to aid him in the first weeks after when he is most vulnerable."

"He's got me!" The hanyou shouted, ready to squash the flea under his foot.

"And you are not his mate." Myoga reminded him. "I'm sure once we get back to the palace he can begin considering some males of nobility who are sure to court him. I would rather avoid it, but it would seem he has no choice."

"No one's going to touch him because he's mine!"

Inuyasha snapped his mouth shut for the second time, this time though, the words had escaped him too quickly and were now out in the open. Damn. There was no way of brushing it aside as if he hadn't said it.

"Well then, Inuyasha-sama, you must prove it."

That dumb flea was starting to grate at his nerves. He didn't have to prove anything to anybody. He did not have feelings for the icy bastard he knew as his older brother and he could care less what happened to the full-bred youkai in the next instant.

Rin's scream had the whole group looking in the direction that she had headed off to with her lord, the fox kit and kappa. Something was wrong.

"Inuyasha!"

Shippo's screaming his name had the hanyou sprinting off, leaving the taijiya and monk to catch up.

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru leaned up against the tree, sight dimming and breath panting. The sudden wave of nausea was hard to fight off, but he was managing to hold his breakfast down. He could hear Rin screaming in the background, but she sounded so distant, almost fading in an out. He had no idea what had brought on this sudden spell, but he was close to fainting.

The kitsune was calling for Inuyasha, his voice as scared as Rin's was and the Daiyoukai wanted to reassure him that he was alright, but he was doubting that he was. Jaken was beside him, begging him not to not give in, but he didn't think he could do otherwise. He was ready to drop and he was worried that he'd hurt the pup in the process.

"Sesshomaru!"

He glanced up to find Inuyasha bursting through the trees, sprinting up to him and catching him just before he hit the ground. He silently sighed in relief, feeling as he was lowered partly to the grass. Partly, because Inuyasha was cradling him under his shoulders.

"Inuyasha."

He couldn't say much after that and instead ended up groaning as a sharp pain hit his middle. It couldn't be time already, he had nearly two weeks left.

"What is it, damn it!" He heard the hanyou demanding as he began to finally succumb to unconsciousness.

"I think. . ." He was able to push out, his voice low so that Inuyasha had to lean a puppy-dog ear down to hear him. ". . .it's time."

T.B.C.

Sucky ending I know, but this chapter was getting too long and I like to have them about the same length. Besides, I can't rush things. Rushing is bad, no? I shall gladly accept some reviews if you have any and please, let me know what I'm doing wrong (or right). Until I post again.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: Neptunesdemon

Archive: ; Mpreg mailing list

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Rating: R

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yoai, OOC, incest, non-con

xoxoxoxox

". . . it's time."

He had barely caught it, but Inuyasha did manage to hear the last words his brother had uttered before falling into unconsciousness. His jaw set and his eyebrows furrowed into a frown as he gently tapped Sesshomaru on the cheek.

"What's time?" He frantically questioned, panic setting in when Sesshomaru didn't respond. "Damn it, Sesshomaru, what's it time for?"

"Sesshomaru-sama is dead!" He heard Rin sobbing.

He looked back to the two children, Jaken trying his best to soothe Rin even though he was blubbering himself. Shippo was silently sniffling, green eyes watching warily at the fallen demon lord and his younger brother.

"What happened, Shippo?"

"I don't know." The fox whimpered. "He was fine, watching me and Rin play. Then all of a sudden he was breathing hard and leaning against the tree."

The hanyou cursed under his breath, turning to look back at his brother, who had yet to awaken.

"Sesshomaru!" He was shouting, shaking the Daiyoukai in hopes of rousing him. He had no such luck.

"Is he going to be okay, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, not exactly feeling any better with the dog-eared half-breed ready to lose his cool as well.

"Everything's gonna be fine!" He shouted, though he didn't mean to. He didn't really believe his own words.

"Inuyasha!"

At the call of his name, he looked up to find Sango and Miroku atop the fire-cat, coming in for a landing. He was somewhat relieved. Now he had someone who knew how to comfort the still wailing Rin.

Miroku easily took over in that department as Sango trekked over to him, crouching beside him and looking down at the prone figure of Sesshomaru. She looked back up at Inuyasha with concern, her hand reaching out to feel the Daiyoukai's temperature. Luckily, he didn't have a high temperature, slightly elevated but not high.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"I don't know." The hanyou answered, obviously distressed. "I showed up and then he fainted. He said it was time, but he couldn't mean that he's gonna have the baby, right?"

Sango frowned deeper before she was closely studying Sesshomaru, focusing on the round stomach and gently pressing a hand against it. The baby was still at the moment, but she had a feeling that everything was still alright.

That's when she looked further down and realized the deep red stain of the demon lord's hakama.

"I smell blood." Inuyasha said before she could warn him.

"Inuyasha, he's bleeding."

Golden eyes followed Sango's to find the growing stain, muscles tensing as his heart began to hammer.

"Damn it!" He swore out loud, standing with his brother in his arms.

He shot off without a thought, his destination already set and ready to sprint the whole way there.

"Inuyasha, where are you going!" Sango called after him as he rushed off.

"Kaede's!" Was the faint reply, since he was already gaining distance. "Just hurry up and meet me there!"

She watched as he began taking bounding leaps from tree to tree, accustomed to traveling faster that way in the first place, and was confidant that he'd reached there long before them. They were about a day's travel from Kaede's, but Inuyasha was a hanyou after all, he could run there in an hour if he really wanted to. And something was telling her that he really wanted to.

"Miroku, is Rin alright?" She questioned the monk, who was now cradling the sniffling girl in his arms.

She wasn't crying as hard any more, but a few tears were falling here and there. The monk merely gave the taijiya a smile, a sign that everything was fine for now. Then Sango turned to Shippo, the green-eyed kit was trying his best not to cry and she got down on one knee in front of him so that she rest her hands on his shoulders.

"Shippo, will you be alright?"

She had realized that Rin wasn't the only one that the kitsune had gotten close to. Though he was still wary of and confused about Sesshomaru, the Daiyoukai had been inadvertently treating the kit as if he was his own pup. And Shippo, still being young and recently having lost his family, was already attached. Not to mention that Kagome hadn't come back yet, who the kit had first started becoming close to. Sesshomaru was his nurturing parent now and the youkai was now hurt. She was sure the boy was scared and extremely worried.

The fox kit only nodded, even as tears escaped from his eyes.

"But I'm scared."

"Oh, Shippo." Sango cooed, pulling the small fox into an embrace before lifting him into her arms. "He'll be alright, you'll see. Inuyasha is going to take good care of him."

The fox kit nodded again at the taijiya's words. As they mounted Kirara, Jaken staying with Ah-Un, Shippo could only hope that she was right.

xoxoxoxox

Kaede smiled at the few villagers that were out and about in the wading afternoon as she headed back to her own place of residence. She held her hands behind her back, as she gently strolled, having gone to deliver medicine to an ailing villager. Well, she wasn't so much as ailing as she had just given birth a few days ago. The medicine was to help her get her strength back a bit more quickly.

The children that came running by, laughter loud enough to bring another smile to her face, had wondering how young Shippo was. Inuyasha had yet to return, and he was usually back every so often, especially when Kagome had gone to her time.

The girl had been gone for quite awhile, Kaede remembering the miko giving a hasty good-bye before heading for the well. She had come with Kouga, which was odd, but what was odder still was that she had been crying. The old woman knew that something had gone wrong, but she had no idea what. Perhaps it had something to do with Inuyasha?

The wolf prince hadn't stayed to tell her much, and she hadn't bothered trying to stop him to find out any information. She nodded to an old man sitting on his porch, a friend of hers that from time to time she would join just to hold company.

"How are you, Lady Kaede?" He asked, sending her a smile.

"I'm well, Atsushi-san." She respond, walking closer. "And how are ye? Your son tells me that your bones are beginning to ache again."

"Ah, yes, they are, but I'm getting older so it's to be expected."

She stopped for a moment with a thoughtful look on her face, before she nodded, and glanced back at the old man.

"Tomorrow send Taro-san out to gather me some herbs that I'll list for him, and I shall make ye some medicine." She told him with a small smile, which he returned. "I shall make ye enough to last through this coming winter. It is the worst season for old bones."

"Ah, thank you, Lady Kaede. I'll send him in the morning."

"Until then."

She bowed slightly and Atsushi nodded, smiling at her even as she walked off. She came to her hut in a short time, stopping just outside of the entrance at the feel of a powerful force heading toward the village. Her face took a frown as she realized that there were two. One she knew well enough, the other familiar aura seemed weaker than normal, and it worried her for some reason.

"Kaede!"

The faint call of her name traveled on the slight breeze and she looked off into the distance trying to see who had called her. She couldn't mistake it now, Inuyasha was coming toward her at full speed. She could only wonder what would make the hanyou come at such a desperate speed.

As the hanyou came bounding closer, it was then she was able to realize that he was carrying someone. For a moment, she had no idea who, but as the setting sun gleamed over silver hair her eyes widened in shock.

What could possibly have happened to Lord Sesshomaru?

"Kaede!" Inuyasha called again, coming to a stop directly in front of her. "You gotta do something!"

"Call down, Inuyasha. Ye must tell me what has happened." She said her eyes looking over the unconscious youkai. "What has become of Lord Sesshomaru?"

Before Inuyasha could answer, her eyes that had never stopped studying came across the enlarged stomach and she gasped, stumbling back a bit in shock.

"Inuyasha, your brother is with child!" She exclaimed, the hanyou offering a disgruntled look.

"I know, that's why I need your help." The hanyou said, still panting from his long run. "I think he's gone into labor. He told me it was time before he fainted. Damn it, Kaede, I can't waste time talking!"

Kaede shushed him, resting her hand atop the unconscious form's forehead, frowning as she noted the elevated temperature. She was certain that it wasn't a fever, but it was something to be wary of.

"What happened before he fainted?" She questioned, moving her hand to press her fingers against the inside of the youkai's wrist. The pulse was elevated as well, which meant there was stress.

"I told you what happened, he went into labor!"

"No need to yell, child." She scolded him, her hands gently pressing into the round stomach.

It was still taught, and she then checked for any signs that his water had broke. Not that she had any idea if that would happen for a male youkai, she was doing as she would with a female. In fact, she had never thought she would witness a pregnant male youkai with her own eyes in her entire lifetime.

She frowned deeper as she saw the hakama stained a deep red, and she looked up at Inuyasha who she had never seen so concerned for his brother before. It made her wonder what had happened between the two and before she went any further she need to know.

"Inuyasha, ye must tell me, is this your child he carries?"

"No." The hanyou answered, his ears folding close to his head a bit. She took note of the reaction and then nodded.

She turned to lead the way, beckoning Inuyasha in with a wave of her hand.

"Bring him in, child. I shall start treating him as best as I can."

xoxoxoxox

Sango was worried as she flew atop Kirara's back, her face settled in a look of absolute thought. She knew that it was probably too early for the demon lord to have gone into labor, but the next thought that entered her mind was miscarriage. It wasn't unlikely that the inukai could lose the child so far into the pregnancy. She only hoped that wasn't the case. She knew how devastated that would make the Western Lord. He tried to hide behind a facade that read he was the same disinterested youkai, but Sango had seen the change.

She had observed him in secret, cooing to his unborn child as his lone hand affectionately rubbed at his stomach. He had watched as he played the role of a mother-figure to Rin, had easily taken claim of Shippo as his own and treated them as his pups. He wanted to have this pup, even if he had ever had any doubt before. If he were to lose it. . . it was a something best not to think about.

"Sango."

She was drawn from her thoughts as Miroku called for her attention and she looked over her shoulder to find him pointing down to the ground. She followed his finger's direction and was surprised to find Inuyasha heading straight for them.

He was without Sesshomaru, which meant that his brother had been left behind at the village. She wasn't sure if that meant that something was wrong or that things were fine. They weren't too far from the village, since Sango had convinced Kirara to fly at her fastest, eager to be there with her friend.

She landed as the hanyou came to a stop, and their eyes connected for a brief exchange without words. She nodded and looked down to Shippo in her arms, the boy blinking up at her.

"Shippo, Miroku will take you and Rin to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and I have something important to do."

Miroku asked no questions, already knowing that any he had wouldn't be answered at this moment anyway. As he climbed off with Rin in tow, and Shippo jumping off behind him, the hanyou took his place.

"Go help, Kaede!" Was the order as Kirara took off.

The monk watched until they were gone in the distance and then began to make his way to the village. His mind took a second to think of Jaken, the kappa having been left behind with Ah-Un, the beast much slower than the fire-neko.

"Houshi-san, can we please go see if Sesshomaru-sama is okay?" Rin was begging him, her hands pulling along.

He gave in to her demands and quickened his steps, watching carefully as she ran ahead when the first huts came into sight.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She called out as she ran through the village, peeking into random huts.

Few villagers made any objection to an odd girl peeking into their homes, and Miroku sent Shippo off to lead her in the right direction. As they came to Kaede's hut, the young Rin ran in, calling out for the youkai in desperation.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Hush child!"

She froze at the command, her watering eyes staring up at the old woman who towered over her, a frown set on her face.

"Ye must stay quiet." The old woman gently told her. "How else can Lord Sesshomaru rest?"

Rin's eyes looked to the sleeping mat, where a bundled Sesshomaru lay, the blankets around him rising and falling as he breathed. She couldn't help it and at the sight of the dog demon, she began sobbing, rushing over and clutching to his form.

Miroku arrived soon after, witnessing the scene with a small smile and nodding in greeting to Kaede. The two watched as Rin sniffled, obviously crying in relief, by the youkai's side, her small hands gripping the blankets. It was safe to assume that the Lord of the West was all right for the time being.

Kaede didn't make a sound as she watched the fox kit slowly slink over, sitting on the opposite side of the sleeping youkai. Miroku watched as well, intrigued as the young youkai reached a hand out tentatively to rest it on the obvious curve where Sesshomaru's stomach was hidden under the sheets.

It was a few moments before the two observers heard sniffling and then he was sobbing with Rin, his free fist trying his best to rub the tears away, but they were falling faster than he could catch them. They let them cry, watching as the pregnant youkai actually stirred a bit, amber eyes opening for a few moments before shutting again.

"Lady Kaede, has he gone into labor?" He questioned, wanting to know for himself.

"I can not be certain." She answered truthfully, pulling her hands behind her back as she was accustomed to doing. "I am not that good of a mid-wife and even still I have only helped birth human young."

"I see.", The monk said in contemplation, before a thought crossed his mind. "You sent Inuyasha in search of someone familiar with youkai births."

The old woman only nodded, before shuffling closer to the crying children.

"He will back soon enough as she is not far. Come, let us tend to the children."

Miroku nodded in agreement before moving forward, ready to gently pry the two children away so that the inu-youkai could rest. He trusted Sango and Inuyasha would do well in finding whomever Kaede had sent them out for.

xoxoxoxox

Sango had gone by Inuyasha's direction, the hanyou following his nose, though he had not been given a scent to track. When asked who or what he was looking for, all he said was someone old, and then pointed off to the East.

It wasn't too long before he was telling her to land, and before Kirara could touch the forest floor, he was leaping off. He ran in the direction of a small set of hot springs, conveniently beside an open cave, which was surround by snow monkeys, who stared at the newcomers curiously.

They screeched and screamed as Inuyasha ran past them into the cave, jumping off in every which way in a panic. Sango carefully slid off of Kirara, her eyes looking about at the monkeys that were down out of the mountains, especially so close to summer.

"Where are you, ya old hag!" She could hear Inuyasha bellowing in the cave, searching for his quarry. "I can smell that you're still here!"

She sighed, ready to walk after him in hopes of calming him down, but the trees behind her shifted and she spun to look up in its branches. She caught the eyes of an old woman, who sat up on the branch, her face holding a look of annoyance. The taijiya realized that she wasn't human, and the way her hair rested about her face reminded her of the monkeys that were now peeping into the cave at Inuyasha.

So she was a monkey demon, and most likely the one that Inuyasha had been searching for.

"You can't possibly be the one he's lost his head for." The old woman spoke before she could introduce herself. "You're not youkai. Then again you could have been impregnated by one."

The woman's nose twitched, before she was slowly climbing down. As old as she was, she held a grace to climbing down and then oddly enough, she limped forward. Her brown eyes studied Sango as she drew closer, before she was nodding to herself now that she had confirmed it.

"It's not you." She said reaching her hand out. A walking stick was thrust into her hand by a young monkey, who she quietly thanked. "You don't smell pregnant. So, tell me, who has he come here for?"

"His brother."

The old woman's eyes widened a bit at the statement, a weathered hand reaching to scratch at her white locks as she sighed.

"It has been quite a while since I've played midwife to a male demon." She said, looking to Sango again. "So rare and few they are. However, I have the skills and if you do not mind the fee, then I shall tend to the birthing male. A bit early isn't it? I would suspect that he would give birth in another month or so."

"Hey, you! Baba!"

At the rude name, the woman turned to send a bored look Inuyasha's way as he stormed over to them.

"You're coming with me!"

The old monkey only yawned, before leaning fully onto her walking stick, and gazing up at the taller hanyou.

"Yes, your friend and I have already discussed this and have come to that decision. Now I can assure you we must hurry and yet, no need to panic, it's most likely a false alarm."

"I know he's in labor!"

She ignored the young man to look at the pretty young girl again, wondering if this was her lover. The poor dear, she should find another.

"How far along?" She questioned the taijiya.

"Um, I believe seven weeks."

"Seven and a half!" The dog-eared inu corrected, obviously impatient. "And need I remind you he's having the fucking kid!"

"Enough, young man!" The old woman said sternly. "Whether he is birthing yet or not, you must contain yourself. Such behavior gets us no where quickly. Now, how shall I be getting to him?"

"You'll ride with me." Sango offered, the woman looking to the fire-cat as Kirara let out a yowl. "Inuyasha, will follow."

The woman paused to look back at the hanyou at the sound of his name, studying him up and down before turning away.

"The son of the previous Inu no Taisho I presume?"

Inuyasha said nothing, only watched as Sango helped the old woman onto Kirara's back in a side-saddle position.

"When I have finished tending to him, I think it best I know who has impregnated the Lord of the West."

Inuyasha only humphed before he was leaping off ahead of them, the old woman merely rolling her eyes.

"Have they mated yet?"

The question caught Sango off guard and she had to catch herself as she nearly tumbled while climbing onto Kirara. The old demon chuckled and Sango nervously laughed, not knowing how the woman had figured things out.

"I'm old, very old, my dear. I know many things and I can tell without much information."

"Well, in that case, you may already know." Sango answered, signaling Kirara to head off.

"Young demons these days. What they hell are they waiting for?"

xoxoxoxox

Miroku was in front of the fire pit quietly meditating, as Kaede made supper for those who returned. They both watched carefully as Sesshomaru rested, the two children long fallen asleep. The silver-haired inu had woken to find them huddled against him, and had weakly turned to pull them both closer, obviously unaware of his two spectators. Now his lone arm was wrapped securely around Shippo and Rin, the girl having moved to hug onto the young fox.

Miroku had to say it was a comforting, and yet disturbing sight. He had never in a thousand years, or rather in his short life span, thought to see this side of Sesshomaru. In fact, one would never had suspected that the Inu lord had this side to him at all.

He was glad to see that this was as much as the pregnancy did for him. He had mood swings but it was from stoic to annoyed, to livid and then back again. Most of them caused by Inuyasha, and on occasions himself and Jaken. It was usually righted by turning the youkai's attention to the children.

"Kaede!"

His thoughts were broken at Inuyasha's loud call, both he and the old priestess peering outside of the hut's door to see when Inuyasha arrived. He bounded inside, winded and sweating from his hours of running back and forth, and his amber eyes looked to where his brother was resting.

"He's not in labor?" Was the first question to come out of his mouth. He had rushed back thinking that the pup would be halfway out by now, but instead Sesshomaru was sleeping as if it were any normal night.

"See, it's as I told you, a false alarm."

Kaede and Miroku looked up to the newcomer who shuffled in with Sango, the old woman taking in the small hut that was becoming somewhat crowded. She then looked to Sesshomaru, who she knew was awake, but keeping the guise that he was asleep. Obviously it was to avoid any encounter with the humans and maybe even herself.

"Can anyone bring me up to speed with what has happened?"

"He was bleeding!" Inuyasha burst out, before Kaede could give it to her in a much gentler fashion.

"Bleeding you say?"

The monkey demon trekked closer, handing her cane off to the first person she saw, which happened to be Miroku. He took it without a word, watching as she moved closer to Sesshomaru.

"If you'll all be so kind, I believe Lord Sesshomaru would like some privacy."

"This Sesshomaru would like to be left alone." The youkai corrected, surprising those who hadn't known he was actually awake.

"Like hell you're being left alone!" Inuyasha began, but Kaede put a hand out to stop him.

"Ye must do as the midwife wishes." She told him calmly. "She must do her work in peace and will be unable to do so if we are here."

She then let her one eye look to the old youkai, who was nodding along with her words, and she bowed slightly.

"My name be Kaede, the priestess of this village. Ye are welcome in my home and to any of my supplies ye may need."

"Thank you, Kaede. I'm sure you've heard of me before, or else you would not have known to send him in search of me."

"Of course I have heard of ye, Minako-san. I knew ye were the right person to turn to."

She looked down at the most recent Western Lord, who glared up at her as if to intimidate her to leave him alone. He would have to learn that she had experienced it all before and that she wouldn't leave until her work was done.

"Wake the young ones up and send them out as well. They do not need to be here and will only get in the way."

"No." The youkai's glare grew sharper and his arm seemed to tighten around them even more. "They stay."

"Sesshomaru."

The call came from Inuyasha who seemed to have calmed some, and the youkai turned to look at him, his glare wavering just a bit.

"They'll be with me and they'll come right back in as soon as she's finished."

Minako studied the youkai carefully, her brow raising in interest as she watched the Daiyoukai visibly relax at the hanyou's words. He was slowly giving leadership to his brother, as stubborn as he made himself to be, and would soon enough freely give himself. Hopefully it was soon, before the pup was born or at least as soon after as was possible.

Gently, Rin and Shippo were shaken awake, before Inuyasha was guiding them outside. Miroku left with a bow and Sango retreated behind him. Kaede would have stayed, but she knew how it felt to have someone hovering when she was working. She left with a nod as well, which Minako returned, leaving the saru to do her work.

"Now, Lord Sesshomaru, I'll need your cooperation." She knelt at his feet, grabbing the blankets and lifting most away save one. That one she folded back and then grabbed the youkai by the ankles before bending his legs and guiding them apart.

The youkai growled and was ready to object with a swiping of his claws, but the cold look she threw his way actually had the Daiyoukai stunned.

"Your child could be in danger, Inu no Taisho. I'm here in its interest and yours. Now keep still and you'll get through this fast."

A bit unwillingly, he caved in and looked away so as not to keep looking into those cold eyes. That stare surpassed his own, and he wondered what she had been like when she was in her prime.

"We need to remove these." She told him, grabbing the waist of his hakama and untying the bindings that kept them up. "Now lift your hips."

He didn't want to be exposed to this decrepit old fool, but he had smelt the blood when he had first woken up. If it wasn't for his youki's assurance that the pup was alright and no where ready to be born, he would have suspected a miscarriage before thinking he was in labor.

He winced as he lifted his hips on her command, a dull ache between his legs and at the thought that she was free to ogle him freely. Had he been anyone but himself, he would have let his embarrassment show through his cheeks.

"Good lad." The midwife commended him on his cooperation, before her hands were probing at his stomach. "Seven and a half weeks I was told. You look as if you could be more. Twins?"

"I couldn't bare the thought." Sesshomaru said with an actual grimace. "I assure you there is only one pup."

"That's good to hear."

Her hands then tapped against his inner thigh, making the male demon jump at the touch and offer her a glare.

"Wider." Was the only word she gave him.

"What business could you possibly have there?" He demanded, wanting to snap his legs shut but the hand on his knee was preventing him.

"To check if your birth canal has formed correctly."

He was stunned to silence once again, this time by the words that had been spoken. His what?

"Come now, you did know that it would form close to the birth?" She asked, watching the blank look on his face. "Weren't you told that this would happen?"

The silence that resumed was enough of an answer for her and she sighed with a shake of her head.

"The young these days.", She muttered to herself, standing to find a basin to wash her hands in. "They rut without mating and become impregnated without a thought of just what will happen. No one is thinking anymore."

Sesshomaru ignored her and watched as she went about the hut, collecting a few herbs and rags, as well as a basin of water. Then she was back between his legs, washing her hands after placing everything beside her.

"You won't like this." Was the only warning he was given. "No one ever does."

The Western Lord actually gasped as he felt her fingers penetrate him in a place that had not been there before. It took all his will to not pull away, even as the fingers pushed in deeper, giving a dull and uncomfortable sensation.

"Very good." She was muttering to herself, her free hand reaching up to gently press down on the Daiyoukai's round stomach. "You'll be glad to know that the pup has turned. It'll be ready to be born soon enough."

He was relieved when she finally withdrew her fingers, tensing a bit when she began to clean him up. He would rather have a bath after this entire ordeal, but he knew he'd be refused one tonight.

"Now, your youki should have warned you that this was to happen." She said, wiping her hands clean after everything was done.

"It said nothing."

**I told you soon.**

'_That _is _not _a warning.' He argued with it.

It said nothing else and he figured that it realized that he was right.

"Well, in that case, I'm telling you." She said sitting down near the fire, where a mortar and pestle stood waiting for her. "Male youkai, as I assume you know, do not posses the correct "part" shall we say to have a normal birth. Rather than endure painful surgery, youki have managed to use energy to form a birth canal, granting you the chance to experience a less-painful birth. However, its development is painful itself, and does cause stress and even the occasional black out."

Her eyes lifted to Sesshomaru, who was busy fixing the blankets over himself again, not interested in putting on the soiled hakama. She pointed to the herbs she had left behind and Sesshomaru flung it toward her, which the demon easily caught with a grunt of annoyance. Oh to be young and defiant, it was far too long ago that she was the same.

"Every three days you'll be examined by me, with you being so close to your due date, and for seven days you'll drink this brew." She laid out to him, grinding away at the herbs until it was a paste. "It will fight infection, since your body is weak and susceptible to it, and you _will _drink it. No questions, no objections, and I don't give a damn if you are a Daiyoukai. You will do as I say while I am here."

"I bend to no one's will."

"Well you bent for someone, young lad, I'll tell you that. Or else you nor I would be here at this precise moment."

She felt as much as saw his anger, and when she looked deeper into golden eyes, she realized that she had struck a sensitive spot that he had hidden away. Oh. . . so that was how it was.

"How tragic." She muttered lowly, reaching for a jug of water with her right foot.

It was then Sesshomaru realized that her feet resembled those of a monkey's, though her hands were very much human-like. He had to wonder if she were hanyou, but could actually care less. All he knew was that he didn't like her, not at all.

"Here." She thrust a clay bowl in his direction, a pungent scent permeating in his direction. It was making him nauseous. "Drink it up and drink it all. It won't harm the pup and it'll actually cure your nausea."

It was as if the old hag was inside of his head, and that made him dislike her just a little bit more. Slowly, he took the bowl from her, and he looked away as he forced himself to do as told. He grimaced at the taste, wanting to spit it back into the bowl, but a hand was snatching it away from him before he could and he was too proud to spit on the floor. Even if it did belong to a lowly ningen.

"Now swallow, and then we shall see that you get some food in your stomach."

"What the hell's taking her so long?" Came a low voice from outside, the swear telling them it was Inuyasha's.

"Be quiet, Inuyasha, they'll hear us."

"But Shippo, Rin wishes to see if Sesshomaru-sama is okay."

The old monkey chuckled, before she slowly eased her way to standing up. Carefully, she walked to the paper door and slid it back, amused to watch the three lurkers tumble in. Rin was the first to pull herself from the pile, rushing over to Sesshomaru and kneeling beside him, her eyes wide with worry.

"Is Sesshomaru-sama well?" She questioned, knowing she'd be scolded if she did not ask politely and calmly like a lady.

"Yes, Rin, I am well."

She smiled then, satisfied with the answer before leaning in close to whisper so that others wouldn't hear her.

"And is Rin's sister okay, too?"

Before Sesshomaru could react to the child assuming he was carrying a girl, Shippo objected with a cry, pulling free from underneath Inuyasha and running over.

"Hey, it's not a girl!" He complained, glaring at Rin. "It's gonna be a boy!"

"Well, Rin is just happy to be a big sister."

Shippo's tail flicked back and forth in agitation, but he let the girl carry on in thinking it would be a female. It had to be a boy, or at least, he wanted it to be.

"Chichiue will be happy no matter what as well." Rin was beaming, oblivious to the scowl now marring the youkai's face.

"Chichiue?" Inuyasha questioned, finally peeling himself off of the floor.

"Oh, yes, Sesshomaru-sama says I can call him that. I asked and he said only when in private!"

She didn't catch on to her own words, and Shippo blushed for her, when he realized what she had done.

"And you will be Otousan when you and Chichiue ma-"

"Rin that is enough!"

The commanding tone had her falling quiet after a small meep, her hands clasping over her mouth as she realized what she had nearly said. Shippo looked at the Daiyoukai nervously, before he peeked in Inuyasha's direction.

The hanyou stood staring at Sesshomaru, who had yet to stop scowling in Rin's direction, his ears perked up to hear anything further. The old demon in the corner merely watched on, her face holding a serious look as her brown eyes studied them closely.

"Rin is sorry." The girl risked saying, her head bowing slightly in shame.

A throat cleared and everyone turned to the midwife, who moved forward so that she was hovering over Rin and Shippo. She gently rested a hand over the girl's shoulder, the other atop Shippo's head, before she gently smiled down at them.

"Go on and get your Chichiue something to eat. I must speak to him and Lord Inuyasha in private."

Shippo nodded, as did Rin, and the two slowly trotted off, closing the sliding door behind them. When she was sure they were alone, the saru turned to the two brothers, one of which who was avoiding looking at the other. The young girl had nearly revealed something he had obviously wanted to stay hidden.

"I believe now is the time to search for an answer." She began, her hands going behind her back. "It has come to my attention that you two have not yet mated."

They said nothing, but both set of amber eyes turned to look at her, and she didn't wait for their answer.

"I can tell that your youki have chosen and I know that you have the will to decide on your own. However, I do not know what you choose and I must hear an answer now."

"What business is it of yours, old woman?" Sesshomaru asked, glad to see that Inuyasha's attention had turned elsewhere for the time being.

"Well, I suppose that it really isn't any of my business, but as your midwife-"

"I did not ask you to be." She was interrupted and she only sighed, knowing that the youkai was going to be difficult to treat.

"Who then will help you birth this child?" She questioned him calmly. "Do you have someone in mind, or did you think the child would magically appear in your arms? Though it was not your first heat, you are far too young to have been impregnated and you are inexperienced. It is your first child after all, and you will need every helping hand that would be offered to you. To refuse mine would hold dire consequences for your pup. Would you risk your child for your pride?"

She didn't need the answer, as she knew that he would never tell her that his child came first. Especially not with his younger brother in his presence. And speaking of the hanyou, she turned to fix her gaze on him.

"Inuyasha-sama, you are not exempt from my lecture."

The hanyou snorted, his arms tucking away in his sleeves before he plopped down on the floor.

"I'm listening, baba."

He cursed as he was hit, his hands shooting up to cradle his skull that had received one good whack from her cane. When had she gotten it back?

"What the hell!" He demanded, glaring up at her and knowing Sesshomaru was smiling in appreciation.

"Call me that again and I'll hit you harder." She warned, before leaning on the cane. "My name is Minako and you will do well to use it. Now, I must know, are you to mate with your brother before the child is born?"

"I've been telling everyone the same answer. I'm not mating Sesshomaru."

"Before the child or not at all?"

"I am _not _mating with him." Inuyasha said sternly for good measure.

"Then you will leave the premises when the child is being born and you will not return unless you have decided to mate him."

"You can't tell me what to do, ya old hag!"

"I can if it means the safety of this pup!" She bellowed, her voice fitted with an authority that surpassed anything the Daiyoukai could dish out. "I will not bring a child into this world with its life in danger! If you choose not to mate with him, then you will not be near on the day of the pup's birth!"

"And if I refuse?"

"You can be sure I will find a way to have you bound to that tree again."

The threat wasn't taken lightly, but Inuyasha only grit his teeth trying to hold back the growl that was rumbling in his throat. Who the hell did this old monkey think she was?

_She won't keep me from my mate!_

The old woman stared back at him defiantly and coldly, her hands still tucked behind her back, and her jaw set in her frown. She would not be intimidated by a pup who had yet to claim a mate, and was refusing do to such a thing to begin with. The young were stupid and hard-headed, but she could be just as stubborn and had the wisdom to surpass them. She merely waited, her eyes making sure to make contact with Inuyasha's, whose eyes flecked with red.

It would make sense that his youki would respond to such a direct challenge. The taste of becoming an alpha was too tempting for it, and it was willing to prove that it was worthy. What the boy needed to do was claim his brother and then he'd have his title.

"You know of the danger you hold towards that pup, Inuyasha." She finally broke the silence. "I merely ask that you keep your distance until Lord Sesshomaru has gained the strength to protect his child. You can stay close to the area, where you'll be able to scout out any danger other than yourself."

"Which seems like a good idea."

The two demons and half-demon, looked in the direction of the hut's entrance at the new voice, and found none other than Miroku. It would seem that the monk had been snooping and couldn't resist putting his two sense in.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but Kaede insist that he eats." He said revealing the bowl of bland food that he had been sent with. "And upon approaching the hut, I couldn't help but overhear. And I must agree with Lady Minako, Inuyasha. Perhaps it would be best that you distance yourself from Lord Sesshomaru until he is not so vulnerable."

"Like hell will!" The hanyou snarled, glaring at the monk who he thought would at least have _his _side.

The monk only sighed before kneeling next to the Daiyoukai and holding the bowl out to Sesshomaru, the full-blooded inu turning his nose up at the food offered him.

"I would rather starve."

"Young man, I'm too old to have to forcefully feed you. Now take the bowl and be grateful!"

Miroku resisted the urge to smirk as Sesshomaru offered the woman his most frigid look, the saru obviously unaffected by it, but took the bowl anyway. Snatched was more the word, but Miroku could care less. He turned his attention back to his friend, who was still glaring in Minako's direction.

"Inuyasha, I'd be willing to try something if you are open to the idea."

Luckily for him, he caught the hanyou's attention, and he stood to fully face him.

"I believe I may be able to bind your youki temporarily with a sutra." He told him, knowing that the others were listening. "Of course, the disadvantage is you won't be able to tap into that power should something dire happen, but I believe you can manage. If in fact Naraku does show, Sango and I can help you hold him off.

"Naraku you say?" Questioned Minako, her voice holding an edge to it that they all shared when speaking of the spider-hanyou. "I can safely assume that he is the sire?"

Miroku found it not his place to say, and Inuyasha refused as much as Sesshomaru did to confirm anything. It was obvious both didn't like to admit to that particular truth.

"I'll take your silence as my answer." Minako said, shuffling towards Miroku with her cane's help. "Now, young man, you will try this binding that you spoke of and Lord Sesshomaru, so help me if you don't eat I'll treat you like the child you're acting like.

Miroku couldn't help the chuckle, but easily ignored the deadly glare thrown in his direction, besides he was getting used to them anyway. He stepped closer to Inuyasha, cautiously laying a hand on his friend's shoulder so that he could begin leading him outside.

When they were gone, the old midwife turned to her recent charge, not missing the way the youkai's muscles were tensed and his attempt to look passive was a strained effort. Something was bothering him and she doubted that he would share with her what it was.

"You should get some more rest, Inu no Taisho." She suggested, though it was an order in disguise.

Amber eyes slowly looked to her, studying her closely and probably determining what he could get away with. She had to wonder who had spoiled this brat so long ago for him to act in such a manner. She'd think of it later, when she had a good cup of tea in her hands and was ready to settle for the night.

"My children."

She raised a brow at the words, not sure if he had meant to say it out loud or if it was a slip, but she didn't point it out to him. She only nodded and started for the door, ready to ask the priestess where she would take up residence.

"I'll send them to you, but you must rest."

The shuffling of the blankets as Sesshomaru lay down to sleep was proof enough that he would do as she wished. He was very tired after all that had happened today, though there were things he rather not think about at all.

As Minako left, she saw the two young ones sitting by the few steps leading up to the hut and she merely nodded her consent. They jumped up eagerly and rushed inside, immediately burying under the blankets with the pregnant youkai, who thought it was safe to smile at them with no one around.

She had heard stories of how cold this first born to Lord Touga had been, but it would seem this new experience was slowly melting the ice he had built up around him. True she could think of a faster way, but even more stubborn than the noble-bred inu was his half-human half-brother. The gods be with them if he resisted mating for the rest of his lifespan. It would probably mean a lot more bastard children in the inu line, and those of mixed breed, since the only inu left were too stupid to do what was right.

"Ye are welcome to stay if ye wish to be near Sesshomaru."

She turned to the old priestess, who was seated beside a small fire that had obviously been put up for those she had chased out of the hut. She joined the human woman, glad for the company of someone her own age who wasn't a monkey. Well, not exactly her own age, but at least Kaede was old in a certain sense. Still, at least she wasn't a monkey.

"Tell me, priestess, how did this come to be?" She questioned, easily excepting a cup of steaming tea. "How did Naraku manage to overpower him?"

"I was not told all that transpired, but I do know he came into his heat perhaps too early."

"Perhaps?" The monkey snorted, taking a sip of her tea. "He must have suppressed his last few heats. His body shows sign he has experienced quite a few, and probably at an early age. His youki must have sensed the inu race depleting and was desperate to revive it."

Then she sighed, looking to the one-eyed ningen who sat in deep contemplation.

"There is not much to be done but to prepare. This child is soon expected, and I will not be caught unaware."

The two old ladies fell into a comfortable silence after that, both sipping at their tea and contemplating the near future. It was a long while before Minako was resting her cup down with a sigh, enticing Kaede to look in her direction.

"How fast can you humans build a hut?"

Kaede smiled.

"I can manage something temporary in less than a weeks time." Kaede promised her, asking with a gesture for the empty cup so she could refill it. "Until then ye are welcome to stay with me."

The monkey youkai nodded, before giving another sigh.

"Make sure that they build room enough for five."

Kaede counted off the amount in her head, and realized that five was one too many, having overhead that Inuyasha was forbidden to stay too close to the Western Lord. So there was Rin, Shippo, Minako and Lord Sesshomaru himself. And yet. . .

"Five?" She questioned curiously.

"Yes. Something is telling me that our noble brat won't make it to full term. We'll be welcoming a new life into the world soon enough."

T.B.C.

See no baby yet. Though of course it will be soon. I know, I gave  
Sesshy-kun girly bits, but I didn't want to cut him open, and I plan to have fun making him give birth. Reviews are welcome, even those who don't like the story, I have to take the good with the bad. I shall be working on the next chapter and we all know what's bound to happen in the next chapter. No, it's not smex, but that should follow soon enough. Bwahaha! Toodles for now. I'm off to eat sugar! ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: C-Chan2 aka Neptunesdemon

Archive: M-preg mailing list

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Rating: R for some cussing and stuff

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, incest, non-con

Author's Note: I warn you now of OOCness on Sesshy-kun's part. I found it hard to do him stoic during these certain events. I hope you can forgive me. *bows* Please enjoy.

xoxoxoxox

Inuyasha was growing impatient. He had been sitting with Miroku for at least the better part of an hour, sitting and staring at the monk who was positioned in front of him. The houshi was chanting under his breath and poised in some Buddhist form, trying to place the sutra onto the hanyou. The first time it had worked and so had the second, but each time Inuyasha had gone close enough to Sesshomaru, his youki proved it was strong enough to break it. So, it was back to the drawing board and after a week of contemplation for Miroku, and exile for Inuyasha, the monk announced he had figured it out.

Now they sat a few yards away from the edge of the village, on the opposite end from which Sesshomaru's newly erected hut was located. The demon lord had refused it at first, being that it was too lowly of a shelter to house him, but he had been convinced. All they needed to do was remind him of his privacy and the fact that he would need not share residence with any humans. Of course, they had to convince him all over again after he learned that he would be shacked up with Minako, but the fox kit and Rin were able to convince him with puppy-dog eyes and incessant pleas.

Inuyasha sighed loudly for what had to be the hundredth time. What was taking the monk so long? All he had to do was weave the spell into the beads with Kagome's. He'd come to the conclusion that perhaps his sutra needed a magical base to latch on to and if he could manage that, then with the power of a priestess being its stability, Inuyasha's youki wouldn't be able to break it as easily.

He could feel his youki's anger at that and was quite satisfied. Maybe now he'd get some peace and quiet with the annoying thing in control.

_You will lose mate without me._

'Well he ain't my mate, so I won't be losing anything, except maybe this constant headache I've had since you've woken up.'

He felt it huff and curl into itself, almost as it were pouting and he stopped himself from grinning in satisfaction. Let it brood all it wanted, once the monk got this damn sutra down, he was going to enjoy the freedom.

"Are you ready, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou blinked as Miroku finally spoke, not having noticed when the monk had stopped chanting. Inuyasha nodded, his face set in a frown of concentration, since he would have to restrain his youki, who always fought against it. If he was lucky, the damn thing would be too busy pouting to try and resist.

"Okay, then." Miroku began, reaching a hand out to Inuyasha. His fingers gently rested atop the beads, his other forming another of those Buddhist palm thingies that Inuyasha never tried to figure out. "Now I need you to concentrate. My spell is as weak as before until it actually binds to Kagome's."

"Yeah, yeah, just do your thing and I'll keep my youki in check."

With only a sigh, Miroku was chanting once again. This time the air about them seemed to be charging up, and Inuyasha's ears twitched as he could sense the energies crackling about them. His youki seemed alert at that, and Inuyasha tensed himself for the struggle he knew that was bound to happen.

Miroku's form never broke, even when Inuyasha began growling, a clawed hand gabbing him by the wrist tightly. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that the inu-hanyou was transforming, his youki taking over his body. It was expected, but the monk would not be swayed, even if he was hoping that he would keep his arm and maybe even his life.

A howl of dismay had him wanting to open his eyes, but he rather he didn't. He had to stay focused on this or it would be right back to the beginning.

"Damn it, Miroku! Aren't you done yet!" At least Inuyasha was winning the battle. "This bastard's fighting harder than before! Just bind him already!"

He ignored the hanyou's impatient commands and continued forward, letting the sutra take its time in melding with the binding spell of the beads. If he rushed this there was a chance that it went wrong and then he was sure Inuyasha's youki wouldn't give them another chance. Besides, he was almost done, it would only be a few more moments.

The tension seemed to grow, Inuyasha's eyes going back and forth from yellow to red and back again, while his grip tightened and went lax on Miroku's wrist. At the last instant, everything seemed to snap, and Inuyasha cried out as he and Miroku went flying in opposite directions, pushed by the force of the spell coming to an end.

Miroku grunted as he landed sprawled on his back, his head spinning and mind fuzzy. Inuyasha was a few yards away, having crashed into a tree hard enough to splinter the bark. He cursed under his breath as he tried to shake his head clear of the fuzzy feeling. That only made it worse and the need to vomit snuck up on him. He managed to avoid doing such and slowly began peeling himself away from the tree.

He stood on shaky legs, having to lean on the tree so as not to fall, as the world slowly stopped spinning.

"What the hell happened?" He asked out loud, amber eyes looking for Miroku.

He found the monk sprawled out on his back, not exactly sure if the monk was conscious or not, or even dead for that matter. Who knew what the monk had gone through if he was feeling like shit.

"Hey, Miroku! Don't fucking die on me!"

"I'm not dead, Inuyasha." Came the monk's voice in reassurance. "I'm just in no rush to stand. The sky hasn't stopped spinning yet, and I fear what the ground is like"

The hanyou snorted, and pushed off, wobbling his way over to where his friend had landed. The last few inches he let himself drop, ending up face first in the dirt next to Miroku, who grunted as one of Inuyasha's arms smack-landed on his stomach.

"Is this really how you repay me?" The houshi questioned, too weak to push the arm off. "Violence is never the answer, Inuyasha."

"Oh shut up, you perverted idiot." The hanyou grumbled, finding it hard to stay awake. "I was coming to help you."

"Well, I guess it's the thought that counts." Miroku was fighting off his need to pass out. "Did it work?"

Inuyasha only grunted, not too eager to figure that out at this precise moment.

"Ask me when I'm not half-dazed and awake in a couple of hours."

Miroku chuckled, wondering if it was actually safe to fall asleep out here, leaving themselves vulnerable to whatever lurked by. Inuyasha's slight snoring was his answer that it didn't matter and he welcomed the darkness that took him.

xoxoxoxox

Minako ignored the glare that the Lord of the West was sending her as she stood above his sleeping roll, patiently waiting for him to give in. It was time he had another exam and the proud bastard was being difficult. He had refused to let her do her work, and the two had been looking back at each other for who knew how long.

The children had been sent off for the youkai's privacy, Kaede having come an ushered them off herself in the disguise that she needed their help herb-gathering, and Minako had been left behind to tend to her temporary lord. A brat was what he was and she wished she had been there to play nursemaid to the spoiled demon when he was growing up. She would have fixed him in his proper place had she the chance, but it was too late now, with the young demon set in his ways. The previous Inu no Taisho had most likely let the child be in his mother's presence too long.

She sighed, her shoulders slumping as her feet began to hurt. She was growing impatient and it was getting later. She and Kaede had been sharing tea at noon since she'd been here and it was closing in on them. She would not let this childish inu deter her from her course.

"My lord, you will let me exam you."

"I refuse to let you come anywhere near me. I've had enough of your poking and prodding, old woman!"

What happened next shocked Sesshomaru that he couldn't help the wide-eyed expression that took his face, his mouth nearly hanging open as his lone hand grabbed the top of his now throbbing skull. She had hit him. The monkey had actually hit him.

Minako contained her laughter at the young lord's reaction to her whack with her walking stick, holding a serious face as she glowered down at him. She was sure that it had been a long while since he had been reprimanded and it was about high time he finally was.

"How dare you, you bi-" His growled words were cut short as the walking stick was raised threateningly, teeth clicking closed as he clenched his jaw in anger. When he regained his true strength, the old bitch would get what's coming to her.

"Now, unless you'd like a new lump to match the first, I suggest you let me do my job."

With a glare that could cut glass, Sesshomaru reluctantly shifted, removing his hakama as best as he could. It was getting harder to move around with his strength redirected to the baby and his stomach hindering most of his movements. He managed and then turned his head away so that he didn't have to stare as Minako knelt between his now parted legs, washing her hands in a nearby basin.

He truly abhorred this part, and he grit his teeth as he felt the old woman breach his birth canal. Luckily enough, it didn't last long, and he let out a silent sigh of relief.

"I'm surprised you haven't burst as of yet." The old saru said, cleaning her hands in the basin of water beside them. "I had suspected you'd have gone into labor last week. You must be determined to put it off as long as possible."

Sesshomaru said nothing, and easily covered himself with the blankets, wanting her to leave. The more time he spent with her was the more he realized that he hated the blasted monkey-demon.

"Let me see your chest."

This was a new request, and he would have downright refused, if he hadn't realized her hand resting on her walking stick that laid neatly beside her. With a haughty scoff, he turned his head so as not to look at her as he untied his kimono. When it was open to reveal his chest, he felt almost a bit shameful. His muscles had lost their tone, and he no longer had the body he had once been proud of.

He flinched as the old woman's hand pressed against his right breast, and jumped when she squeezed it near the base of his nipple.

"What are you doing!" He demanded, slapping her hand away without a second thought.

"Good, you're coming along nicely."

The wet feeling against his chest had him glancing down and he froze in horror at the sight that he was leaking. This was impossible! He couldn't produce milk, only females did that, and he was no female.

He drew his kimono closed as fast as he could, suddenly wanting to hide himself away from every set of eyes that could see him. At the moment it was only Minako, but the others would see him later on. How could they stand the sight of him? He fought the feelings he'd never had before, forcing himself to sit up straight and proud, as he had begun to shrink away to hide beneath the covers.

He had no need to feel anything at all. He was the same stoic and uncaring Daiyoukai that he had been eight weeks ago. His pregnancy changed nothing. Even if he was no where as physically perfect as he had been. He stopped that thought before it could go any further, refusing to be as emotional as a female. He was _the _Sesshomaru, Lord of the West and the most powerful demon of this time. He would not be overcome by fluctuating hormones caused by an unwanted pregnancy.

**You do not want the pup?**

'Be quiet.' He told his youki with a mental sigh. 'You know exactly what I mean.'

"No need to feel ashamed, young lad." Minako was speaking to draw his attention. "How else would you have fed the child? Even male youkai produce their own milk when pregnant. You'll be able to gain your body of old when the child has been weaned off of your milk and you are able to train again."

"I feel no shame."

"Of course you do child" She told him in a gentle voice. "It's natural, especially for a demon of your caliber. You've been proud your entire life and now this has come and hindered said pride. It can't be helped, but you'll live through it."

He said nothing to her, but watched as she slowly stood, making her way to the pre-made medicine on a shelf. He shuddered at the thought of having to drink it. He was no longer required to drink the healing medicine, but now he needed this to help regain his strength that he was losing to the pup. It tasted just as bad, if not worse, than the last.

"I'd like you to stay relaxed and calm." The mid-wife ordered, heading back to him with the medicine in hand. "You are limited in just how much exercise you can get. If you go wandering around the village, you walk no more than twenty minutes and you had damn well rest often. And you _must_ eat."

She handed him the small bowl, which he took much more gently than usual, and even drank without her insistence. She smiled in satisfaction as the bowl was thrust back into her hand, proud to see that a good rap to his skull was all the Daiyoukai had needed.

"Now, I'm sure you must have some questions for me."

She waited patiently, but the youkai said nothing to her. He merely kept his eyes focused on the wall across from him, refusing to meet her gaze or engage in conversation. So, he was still stubborn after all.

"None at all?"

More silence, which she waited out as long as her patience allowed her to.

"Very well, then I shall leave you to yourself." She said heading towards the door of the hut. "If you should need me, I will be with the Lady Kaede. We'll send the children back to you."

She had slid open the door, when her ears caught the soft question, and she turned back to face the silver-haired inukai.

"Will it stay?" Had been the question.

"Will what stay?"

The glare thrown her way, and the uncomfortable look in his eyes as he did so answered her own question, and she chuckled. He wasn't the only male to have asked her this.

"It will heal a few days after the birth." She said in reference to the birth canal, watching the relief wash over the demon lord. "Though that only means it will re-open every time you are impregnated. You should hope to find a mate that has no desire for children if you never wish to go through this again."

"Or I can just as easily not take a mate at all." The inu snapped, the saru sighing at the words.

"Yet, I know your youki has already convinced you." She softly told him, her hands resting atop her walking stick. "If Inuyasha did come to you of his own free will, you would have him take you, would you not?"

"Give myself to a hanyou? You must be growing mad as well as old, saru."

"And you must think me stupid." Minako said, not even bothering to raise her voice. "You may not like it, but you now realize that the title of Daiyoukai can never truly be yours after this and the only way you can hold it is through your mate. You're too proud and would never take a mate that isn't inu-youkai, and so what choice do you have but to take your half-brother. Hanyou he may be, but at least he is still inukai. Or am I mistaken?"

Once again, silence took the room, but Minako was sure it was because the Daiyoukai had nothing to say rather than refused to say anything at all. With a bow of her head, she was leaving again, knowing the dog-demon would want to be alone after having been found out.

"You well tell no one of this, saru." He threatened her.

"Your secret is my own, my lord, I can promise you that."

"You may go."

She let the young lord hold on to the illusion that he had bid her to go away, even though she had been leaving on her own to begin with. It was the least she could do, after exposing him. Well, at least one of them had finally given in, now all she had to do was convince Inuyasha. Now there was a headache she would rather not give herself, but it had to be done. The future of the Western Lands depended on it.

xoxoxoxox

Sango stood waiting at the edge of the village, looking out into the trees that Inuyasha and Miroku had hid themselves in. They had been gone since early morning and she was beginning to worry. Kaede had already served lunch and Minako had even finished checking on Sesshomaru. Hell, the two old women had even had their tea and was now wandering the village.

Just what were those two up to?

She heard Kirara mew, and she looked down to the fire neko, that blinked up at her. She was probably feeling her agitation, and she crouched to stroke the neko hoping to soothe her.

"I'm just worried is all. Do you think we should go looking for them?"

She took Kirara's responding mewl as an affirmative, and took the neko into her arms before treading out into the area her two companions had disappeared to. She walked quite a good distance before her worry grew worse. She had yet to see sight of them and she had no idea what could have happened. What if something had happened to them?

"No, Inuyasha would have already been alerted, unless of course whatever came into his forest he wasn't able to handle on his own." Trying to reassure herself obviously wasn't working.

She kept moving forward and finally came to a halt at the sight in front of her. A few yards a way, two bodies were spread out on the forest floor, and the taijiya instantly recognized them.

"Miroku! Inuyasha!"

She rushed over, Kirara having jumped out of her arms to run ahead, and knelt beside them. She struggled to push Inuyasha onto his back, glad to realize he was alive as the hanyou made a sound of protest in what had to be his sleep.

But the houshi. . .

"Miroku?" She called quietly, her hands gently shaking the dark-haired man. "Miroku."

Without a thought she was pressing her head to his chest, trying to hear for his heartbeat and missing the sly smile that took the monk's lips. The air she breathed out in a sigh of relief was drawn back in as a gasp as a hand pressed firmly against her butt and squeezed.

"You perverted idiot!" She screamed out, her hand ripping across his cheek as she pulled away from him.

If Miroku had actually been out before, he was now wide awake and cradling his smarting cheek. This one had actually hurt, a lot more than the rest. That meant that Sango had to be quite angry.

"The next time I'll assume you're dead!"

At Sango's screaming, Inuyasha slowly blinked his eyes open, squinting as he realized the sun was quite high. Just how long had he been out? Hell, who cared? That was the last thing that he was concerned about.

Sitting up, he was glad to find that his head was clear, save the ringing in his ears from Sango's on-going rant. Miroku was sitting up as well, a rather dark hand-print on his cheek as the monk tried his best to win Sango's favor. It was the same scene that he was getting tired of looking at, so he decided to distract them.

"Did it work?" He was curious after all.

It worked, and Miroku looked to him with Sango, who was cut short.

"Well, Inuyasha, I believe there is only one way to make sure."

Inuyasha sighed as he stood from the ground, stretching out his muscles and working the kinks out of his joints.

"All right, let's go pay his highness a visit."

Kirara mewed and was off to lead the way, the hanyou slowly following after her.

"You guys can stay and keep flirting all you want."

The two looked to each other in confusion, before Sango was storming off in a huff. She was not flirting. Who in their right mind would flirt with a lecherous, sad excuse of a monk? Miroku sighed himself as he followed after her, hand still rubbing his cheek. He hoped that Sango had a less violent way of flirting, if that was flirting at all. He didn't know how long his cheeks were able to stand it.

xoxoxoxox

Kagome proudly looked over her recently packed backpack, filled to the point that it was barely closed. She had finally gotten the courage to go back to the past, having been gone for such a long time, and she realized that she couldn't head back empty handed.

With no major tests in the recent future, she figured it was alright to slip away and her grandfather had already called the school. She cringed at the thought of just what excuse he had made up to give them, but she knew she'd have no choice but to deal with that when she returned.

Lifting up the heavy backpack, she placed it on her back before heading out of her room, slowly taking the stairs since her balance was thrown off some.

"Goodbye, I'm going back now!" She announced loud enough for the rest of the household to hear.

"Okay dear!" Her mother's voice called back from the kitchen.

"Tell Inuyasha that I said hello!" Came Sota's from upstairs.

She didn't have to hear it to know that her grandfather was grumbling under his breath. Placing on her shoes she headed out, breathing in the air with a deep breath before heading off to the well. She was actually quiet excited to see little Shippo and felt horrible for leaving him behind for so long. She had a ton of candy for him as an apology. Not to mention ramen for Inuyasha.

It was still hard to come to terms with what had happened, but she figured that it was time to grow up and let bygones be bygones. She had even planned on getting on Lord Sesshomaru's good side. She wasn't sure if he had a good side, but she would arrive bearing gifts for him as well.

She was sure that he could use the bottles and baby clothes that she was bringing along. It was a mixture of her and Sota's old things that her mom had saved, as she wasn't sure if the baby would be a boy or a girl.

As she came up to the well, she hesitated for a moment, a bit unsure if she was doing the right thing. When she had left, she had seen Inuyasha kiss his own brother, and she didn't want to know how things had turned out. What if the two _had _become mates?

"Well, I'll just have to be happy for the both of them!" She told herself, eager to get rid of these feelings. "Besides, Inuyasha and I were never meant to be more than friends. I have to accept it."

With a nod she was off, jumping over the side of the well and letting the magic transport her to a time she had come to think of as her second home. When she arrived she glanced up, glad to find that she arrived during the day. She wondered for a moment if Inuyasha would be waiting for her at the top, but figured he was probably busy looking after Sesshomaru and doubted he'd even be in the village.

She popped out of the well to be greeted by the crisp spring day, smiling as she took in her surroundings. She really had missed it while she was gone. Her bike luckily enough was still left behind, as she hadn't brought it back with her when she left, having been in too much of a hurry to escape the truth.

She easily climbed atop it before riding off the short distance to the village and eventually Kaede's hut. As she rode through the village, she was greeted in kind by the people there who were now used to her and it wasn't long before she came across Kaede's hut, where the old priestess was seated on her porch. She was in company with an old woman Kagome had never seen before and as the girl from the future approached them, she had the feeling that she was being calculated by the newcomer.

Her bike came smoothly to a stop, and Kagome climbed off of it and offered the two older women a bow.

"Kagome, I see ye have finally returned." Kaede greeted with a warm smile. "I assume your journey was safe."

"Yes, I'm sorry I left in such a hurry." She apologized, trying her best not to look at the other old woman, even though she knew very well that brown eyes were centered on her. "I had some things to take care of back at school."

"So you are the priestess?" The old stranger finally said, Kagome turning to face her. "The young fox babbles on about you. You carry the Lady Kikyo within you?"

"Nay, she is the Lady Kikyo reborn." Kaede corrected her, and the saru only snorted.

"Yes, all the same to me really. Though you'd never know it. From the stories you told me of your sister, I would think her new vessel would have a bit more finesse. Good heavens child, just _what _are you wearing?"

Kagome resisted the urge to glare, but couldn't help but feel a bit insulted. Just what was wrong with her clothes?

"That be the clothes from her time." Kaede explained before Kagome could. "It is as common there as the kimono we wear in this time."

Minako rolled her eyes.

"Ah, yes, she's from the future you tell me. If this is what's in store for this land centuries from now, I am surely glad that I'll have gone to rest by then."

"And who may I ask are you?" Kagome demanded, hands planted on her hips.

"Me?" The old woman asked, one weathered finger pointing at herself. "I'm the mid-wife to Lord Sesshomaru. You may call me Minako."

Mid-wife? Sesshomaru had a mid-wife? And if he did why was she here in the village?

"Sesshomaru is here?"

Kaede nodded in answer to her question, while this Minako person merely scoffed.

"And just where else would he be with him ready to give birth any day now?"

She couldn't help her eyes from widening at the words. How was that possible? She hadn't been gone that long. He could only be about three months or so. Unless it was different for demons.

"Aye, Kagome, the pup is expected soon. And ye have come back none too soon." Kaede added to Minako's words and hoping to soothe the miko's shock. "We fear that Naraku will come for the child, and we would be glad to have your aid if the need arrives."

"Naraku?" Now she was even more confused. "What does he have to do with anything?"

The other old woman stood, a hand scratching her head as she gave a weary sigh.

"It seems you must be brought up to speed with what you've missed, priestess." Minako said, Kaede standing to join her. "Perhaps it's best you receive this news in your friends' company."

Kagome nodded, before she was carting her bike alongside her as she started walking after the two women leading the way. She watched Minako glance back at her, giving a shake of her head almost as if she was a lost cause.

"Hopefully we can get you some decent clothing before you're mistaken for a prostitute."

Kagome bristled and had the urge to fling a rock if one was close enough.

"I am not a prostitute and there is nothing wrong with my clothes!"

"Rudeness must run rampant in the future." The old demon said to Kaede, who was enjoying this more than she should. "Let us count ourselves lucky that we need only watch it from heaven than actually be there ourselves."

Kagome huffed as she trailed behind them, not knowing where this old mid-wife had come from, but hoping that she wouldn't be staying long.

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru watched warily as Rin ran off to find more flowers, having braided the last of them into her own hair. The demon lord had long ran out of hair for her to tangle with flowers, and Shippo had scurried off up a tree to escape her when she went after him. Since Jaken had no hair at all, she was left with her own, and she had used up all the flowers she had. So, she had gone off in search for more.

The demon lord was tense as he watched her, not that she was too far off, but he rather she be much closer. He had been on edge as of late, with his due date nearing and this entire scenario with Inuyasha being banned from even looking in his direction (though it wasn't as if he cared). He couldn't help but be uneasy.

Not to mention he was feeling uncomfortable as well, though he'd never word it out loud. The pup kept moving, almost as if it were restless, which in turn made him restless. And that meant always trying to get comfortable. He loathed to let even a smidgen of his canine roots possess him, but he had been finding himself nesting as of late, and no matter how he tried it would seem he was never satisfied. That and the urge to go to the bathroom every half hour or so was driving him to a point he had never touched before. It felt as if he was going mad, and the Daiyoukai of the inu clan did not go mad.

"Chichiue! I found some pretty ones!" Rin's happy voice came floating in to his thoughts, and he looked up to find her jumping up and down in celebration of her find.

He merely nodded at her, before turning to Jaken, who sat frowning beside him. The kappa had long stopped bursting into tears every time he looked in his lord's direction, though he did give a small sniffle when he thought Sesshomaru wasn't listening, and had vowed to help protect his lord from anything that should confront them. His loyalty was something the Daiyoukai was pleased to have, and he was sure that the small toad would stay true to his word.

"Jaken, go and help her." He told him, rather having someone by Rin's side with her so far away.

She was halfway across the glade that he had been given permission to walk to on his own. Of course, he had been ordered to rest once he got there and to wait for Minako or even Kaede to come and receive him. All the same, he was glad to have a moment's rest without the old monkey on his back at all times.

"But, my lord!" The kappa began to protest, but one look from Sesshomaru had him scrambling up and shooting off to where Rin was now crouching to pick the flowers.

Satisfied that Rin was no longer alone, he then focused on Shippo, who was still hovering in the tree that he was seated against.

"Kit." He called, beginning to pick the flowers out of his hair.

He heard the leaves ruffle as Shippo shifted to most likely look down at him.

"Come down."

"But I don't want flowers in my hair!"

"Now."

With a whine the small fox was doing as told and Sesshomaru watched as he came to stand in front of him, his tail limp behind him. The closest stick he could find was taken in his hand, and then Sesshomaru was handing it to him, before sitting back and merely waiting.

The kitsune looked to the stick, then Sesshomaru and then back again, not entirely sure just what he was supposed to do with it.

"Practice your forms."

"But why can't I play like Rin is?" He whined, looking to where Rin was now chasing Jaken and pelting him with flowers.

"No. You will train." Came Sesshomaru's stern answer.

"But, it's not fair!" The fox continued, his eyes watering up at Sesshomaru.

It struck a chord that Sesshomaru seemed to have gain during these past few months, but he easily ignored it, knowing it was the boy trying to get out of training. This could not be allowed, he would grow into a fine demon to make his family proud, the old and the new. That would not happen if he shirked when it came to training.

"First form."

Knowing he wasn't going to get his way, Shippo merely slumped his shoulders and gave a whine, before getting into the form.

"Slouching deserves no sweets after supper."

That had the kit straightening up, and then Sesshomaru was satisfied to watch the kit go through the simple katas he had taught the boy. He knew that Inuyasha was teaching him as well, but he found it an advantage for the fox to have two teachers. Rin he would raise as a proper lady, though she was a fast learner and easily caught on to whatever she saw Shippo being taught. At least they would grow into a fine demon and woman.

**And our pup?**

Sesshomaru rested his hand atop his stomach, realizing that the baby was actually still, more than it had been in recent days. He would have been worried if it wasn't for the constant heartbeat and small aura he could always feel.

'Our pup will be a demon fit to be Daiyoukai. I will make sure of that.'

The answer satisfied his youki, who went quiet again, and Sesshomaru watched as Shippo did his katas, "sword" in hand.

It wasn't long before he was tensing, sensing an aura he hadn't sensed in quiet a while. Then it was the unmistakable smell that invaded his senses, but he refused to turn to look at the newcomer.

"There you are. I've been looking for you."

Inuyasha looked down at Sesshomaru, having landed in the tree that his brother was sitting under. He had gone to the hut, but found it empty, and then followed his nose instead of finding either of the two old ladies to point him in the right direction.

He wasn't too happy to find that Sesshomaru was out near the fields by himself, even if it wasn't too far from the village. Didn't he know that he was ready to pop anytime now? And what if Naraku had shown up, then what would he have done?

"Inuyasha."

He took that as acknowledgment and a greeting, and the hanyou jumped down to land beside the Lord of the West. He hesitated a bit, not sure if Miroku's hard work had paid off, and waiting for the unmistakable "snap" of the bind breaking.

Nothing happened, and he could barely feel his youki at all. He even tried to provoke it, but it was quiet. He could tell it was very unhappy, but that was confirmation that the monk had done his work well. It was a relief.

"So, I've been thinking." Inuyasha began, his eyes watching as Shippo trained. He knew the nosy little bastard was listening in. "We need to have a talk."

Sesshomaru didn't react, or even look at him, but the Daiyoukai did nod in agreement. Good, this made things easier.

"Hey, Shippo, get lost!"

The kit stumbled in his form, before he was glaring at the inu-hanyou for interrupting him. Besides, he wanted to hear what they were going to talk about.

"Jaken!"

The green kappa was rushing over at his lord's beckoning, eagerly awaiting the next order.

"Take Rin and Shippo back. I wish to have a word with Inuyasha alone."

Jaken went to protest, but before he could Inuyasha's fist came crashing down on top of his head.

"Scram, ugly! And take the runts with you!"

Scowling, and wanting to protest, the kappa did as told. After gathering Rin from further out in the field, he led the two children away, but not before sticking his tongue out childishly for Inuyasha.

The hanyou only snorted, watching as Jaken and the children rushed off. He had left Miroku and Sango behind, so he was now alone with his brother. They had been trying to avoid it before his youki started going berserk, and now with it settled, he wasn't so sure if it was still the right thing to do.

He'd have to grit his teeth and bear it, they had to settle things once and for all.

"Sesshomaru, I've been thinking." He began, stopping as he heard the older youkai give a snort.

"A pastime you have never indulged in before, I'm sure."

"Hey, I'm trying to make peace you stuck up bastard, don't make me change my mind!"

Sesshomaru remained silent, and Inuyasha huffed, hoping that it would last long enough so that he could get his point across. He had been doing some thinking, contrary to popular belief, and he was beginning to realize that maybe he should change his way of thinking.

His youki wouldn't be bound forever, and he didn't have any intentions of hurting the innocent pup or even Sesshomaru for that matter. That was a scary thought to come face to face to, when most of his life he'd remembered endlessly defending himself against the demon who had tried to kill him.

Amber eyes looked down at Sesshomaru, and he realized that he was just reluctant to accept change. He had always known that Sesshomaru had no love for him, and he shared the same feelings when it came to his older brother. It had been that way as long as he could remember, and he had figured it would be that way all throughout his life. He had gotten used to it.

And now, well with this pregnancy basically changing things, he wasn't too sure he wanted to stray from the way things were. He wasn't too big on change. However, he realized that for this to even work, he'd have to accept said change.

He'd thought on what Myoga had said, and though he didn't like it, the flea was right. Sesshomaru's title no longer belonged to him, and would only be the pup's when it came of age. Until then, the inu clan was threatened, as it was free game to anyone who had their sights set on the West.

Sesshomaru's youki was bound to give in sometime, and then whoever had been so lucky to cause it to do such would be the lucky ruler of the Western Lands. Familial responsibility had never concerned him before, but lately he'd been pondering just what would happen to his family line and legacy if he let some random demon mate with his older brother.

His stomach curled with the idea. He didn't know his father personally, but he had no desire to have what was rightfully his be snatched out of his sons' hands. It was his duty to protect his family line, and he was beginning to realize that the only way to do that was to give in to every one's demands.

"Did you wish us privacy so that we can sit in silence, Inuyasha? Or do you have something you wish to discuss with me?"

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Sesshomaru's questioning, and he looked down to where the older youkai was beginning to stand. Without a thought, he was moving to help him, catching Sesshomaru by his arm, another hand gently resting on his waist.

The youkai tensed having Inuyasha so close, but didn't refuse the help, letting Inuyasha do most of the lifting as he stood from the ground. When they were finally upright, he was a bit confused to feel that Inuyasha had yet to let him go.

He jumped as a hand snaked around from his waist to land on his stomach, and his lone hand reached down to rest it atop Inuyasha's, ready to move it if the need should arrive.

"It's okay." Inuyasha's voice was soothing and sensual, which made Sesshomaru shudder and unintentionally lean back into the hard body pressed up against him. "Miroku's spell worked. I won't hurt the baby. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright."

Sesshomaru gathered his senses and easily lifted Inuyasha's hand away from his abdomen. He couldn't let himself fall victim to this welcoming situation. He may have resigned to his fate, but he would make damn sure that he did it on his terms and at his pace.

**Your pace is too slow. I can show you how it's done.**

'Be quiet.' He snapped, pulling away from Inuyasha. 'My pace is good enough.'

He turned to face his younger brother, wanting to keep an eye on the hanyou, since he wasn't trusting himself at the moment. He wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do, because now he was staring directly into eyes not too unlike his own. But these eyes were brimming with emotions; want, confusion, desire, and even uncertainty. He could even detect a touch a fear. What could Inuyasha have to be scared about?

"Sesshomaru, I've come to realize that everyone's right. Jiji, Miroku and Sango, even that damn Minako make pretty good points." Inuyasha began, not wanting to lose his courage and back out from finally having this discussion. "Let's face it, you need a mate. It's not fair what happened to you, and you deserve better, even if you can be a bastard at times."

Sesshomaru only sighed, letting Inuyasha get away with the jab, knowing an argument will get them no where soon.

"And what are you suggesting, Inuyasha?" He asked so as to push the conversation along.

"I'm suggesting that you find someone worthy enough to be your mate, and it has to be someone I approve of."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at that. There was a moment he thought Inuyasha would offer to mate him, not that he was hoping that would happen, but instead he decided to play the part Sesshomaru's father would have done.

"I do not need the approval of a half-breed." He hissed, suddenly angry. "This Sesshomaru is capable of choosing his own mate worthy of taking my title of lord."

Inuyasha scoffed, tucking his arms away and merely looking at the full-blooded youkai who now turned away from him.

"No way. You want a mate, he goes through me first." Inuyasha insisted, watching his half-brother tense. "I'll decide who gets to own your ass next."

He was expecting the whip and easily side-stepped it, sending a smirk in Sesshomaru's direction. It felt good to tease him and get this reaction, it had been a while since they've been like this. It was comforting in an odd way.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was contemplating if he should let the wretched creature live or if he should rip Inuyasha's head from his shoulders. He was aware of the dull pain in his stomach, and ignored it, thinking it as nothing more than a cramp brought on by the stress of dealing with this idiot he had as a sibling.

"This Sesshomaru is far capable of judging a choice of mate."

"Because Kouga was a fine catch now wasn't he?"

Once again he was dodging, chuckling under his breath as he watched the pregnant youkai try not to let his emotions slip onto his face.

"At least he is a full-blooded youkai, someone I could stand to call my mate, rather than some damned hanyou."

The dull cramp didn't seem as dull any more, and he figured he should quit while he was ahead. There was no reason to put up with further aggravation. Besides, Minako had said rest was what he needed. Not that he was following her orders, he merely agreed with her point.

**Do you like lying to yourself?**

'What part of be quiet did you not understand?'

**Fine. **His youki gave in with a huff.** I will be quiet.**

Satisfied, he turned his attention back to Inuyasha, a slight frown taking his face as the cramp had yet to pass. He pondered questioning his youki for a moment, but he was sure that it would warn him if he was to go into labor. As it hadn't said anything yet, he was sure that he was fine and it would pass soon enough.

"Hey, let's get serious, alright?" Inuyasha suggested, his teasing smirk replaced with a serious face, amber eyes locking with Sesshomaru's. "I've been thinking about what everyone said, you know? And, I've been thinking about everything that's happened."

Sesshomaru's hand gently clutched at his stomach, a sharp pain stabbing at the underside of his swollen stomach. That wasn't an ordinary cramp. It couldn't be. He watched Inuyasha pause, hesitant to go on, probably still unsure about coming to terms with the unavoidable decision he had finally made.

As another sharp pain caused him to grab his stomach a bit harder, Sesshomaru actually allowed himself to feel scared, which he had rarely felt that emotion in his lifetime.

"Look, I don't want to do this if you don't agree." Inuyasha blurted out, distracting him for just a moment. "If you really don't want to, then I won't and you can go on your own when this is done."

He had to ignore Inuyasha again, gritting his teeth as the first feeling of pain waned and then returned two times worse. He didn't want to believe it, and he wouldn't until his youki confirmed it.

**I can not stay quiet. The pup is ready.**

"Well?" Inuyasha prompted, not wanting to ask directly. Secretly, he feared both answers, though which one he would rather hear he was still uncertain.

"No."

xoxoxoxox

Minako looked up at the sky, her nose twitching as she smelled the air. She didn't like it. Something was wrong.

Her brown eyes looked back to the small group gathered in Kaede's hut, the future miko listening to the tale that Miroku provided her of the past few weeks of her absence. She was aware that the girl took some struggle to hear it, having gotten signs from Kaede that the young, resurrected priestess and Inuyasha were close.

Inuyasha was the only one not here, having separated from the monk and taijiya to go scout out Sesshomaru. Minako had been wary, but the monk had assured her the sutra had worked. And she gave him the benefit of the doubt.

As Kagome decided to change the subject, now distributing items from her time, Minako was aware of the change in the air.

"Shippo, dear." She called the young fox, who had been thanking Kagome for the gifts. "Bring me my cane."

With a nod the fox scurried to where it rested in a corner, before bringing it back to her. Everyone watched as she stood up without another word. Kaede was glancing up at her, busy tending to the tea she had been making for the group of friends, and the saru nodded.

Kaede's face seemed to set in a frown then, but she didn't deter from making tea, not wanting to call any attention to herself.

The three friends continued to chatter, that is until Minako's cane tapped on the floor to draw their attention, the mid-wife facing the open doorway.

"Taijiya, miko, I think it best you scout the area around the village." She told them, after they had fallen quiet. "Houshi, I'd like you to come with me."

"What's going on?" Kagome questioned, now alert by the monkey's words.

"Just do as I say." Was all Minako said, before heading out the door. "The children will stay put, and Kaede I trust you'll come to me in due time when you've found somewhere for them to stay."

"Aye, Minako-san, I shall try to reach ye in due time."

The monkey nodded, satisfied with the answer, and began to walk out.

"Hoshi-san, if you'll follow me."

Miroku looked to both Sango and Kagome, who merely shrugged, before he was doing as told. Staff in hand, he walked to catch up to the limping monkey, her legs obviously stiff after sitting still for so long. He would have offered her his help, but he knew she would refuse it.

"Might I ask what the urgency is?" He politely questioned her.

"Hmm. I fear that our lord has come to term."

"You mean-"

"Yes, now hurry, we must be quick."

With a nod, he walked beside her in the direction of the fields. He heard Kirara yowling as she took off, and looked behind him to see her in the sky, Sango and Kagome heading off in the opposite direction. There was only one reason why Minako would ask them to patrol the area, and he loathed to think that _he_ would make an appearance.

"You're too slow, houshi!" Minako called back, somehow haven gotten ahead of him. "Do try and keep up."

With a sigh, he did as she bid, desperate himself to get Sesshomaru back in time.

xoxoxoxox

"No."

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the word as it was repeated, turning back to look at Sesshomaru, whose face held a frown. Something was wrong.

"Sesshomaru."

The inu gasped, his hand clutching at his stomach as he suddenly took to leaning against a near by tree. Inuyasha rushed forward, ready to hold him up but Sesshomaru merely shook him off.

"Damn it, Sesshomaru what is it!"

"Don't touch me!" The demon snapped through clenched teeth. "Just go get help!"

Inuyasha was about to object, but a long, high-pitched whine escaped his brother's lips, the Daiyoukai doubling over, and as he studied him the hanyou realized what was happening.

"Oh shit. You're going into labor."

"Inuyasha, go get me the old woman!" The youkai suddenly bellowed, red eyes glaring up at the hanyou. "Now, get her now!"

His brother's sudden loss of his usual cool appearance meant that this was serious. There was no way he was going to leave Sesshomaru here by himself, besides he was sure the inu-lord would rather prefer to give birth on a bedroll rather than the forest floor. So, ignoring the earlier command to not touch him, Inuyasha stepped forward ready to grab him, but he was stopped as the shock of pain hit his chest.

He looked down and could only stare in disbelief at the now bleeding wound that had been inflicted on him. He lifted his head to stare back at Sesshomaru, who was red-eyed, panting and baring his claws in promise that he would use them again if he came closer.

"Get away from me, hanyou!" The older demon growled out, his body now trembling. "Do as I say and get the old woman! Get her now!"

The shuffling of the bushes surrounding them caused them both to look in time to see that Minako was trudging through them. Her eyes held a frown and she was not alone. Miroku silently followed behind her, his eyes widening as Lord Sesshomaru held back a yowl of pain, canine whimpers following as he leaned against a tree.

He looked to Inuyasha, who he saw was merely staring dumfounded at his brother, and was glad to see that his spell was working and would hold. He had no idea how things would be at this moment if it hadn't.

"I knew I felt it." Minako said as she came forward, gently maneuvering Inuyasha out of the way. "Young monk, you'll carry him back."

Miroku only blinked, not sure how he would manage that. Sesshomaru was bigger than him, taller and not to mention now much rounder. He kept his mouth shut though and merely nodded, easing his way around Inuyasha and heading for the panting Daiyoukai. Minako took his staff for him as he passed her.

Inuyasha wanted to stop him, but Minako merely sent him a look that said he should keep still, and he obeyed. His youki was a feeling of red, hot anger and he was glad that the sutra was keeping it in.

"Inuyasha, guard the village." Minako ordered, turning away from the hanyou to focus on the Western Lord. She was actually surprised to find Sesshomaru allowing Miroku to pick him up, though she didn't show it on her face. "I don't doubt that he'll show himself soon. I'll take care of your brother, you look out for that despicable bastard."

Inuyasha was distracted by her words and it dawned on him that she was right. With a nod, he was leaping up onto a tree branch, glaring down at the houshi in a threatening way.

"Don't drop him, monk." He warned, before he was gone.

Miroku only sighed before he let out a yelp of pain as a clawed hand tore a deep wound in the shoulder it clasped onto, Sesshomaru cursing the half-demon who put him in this state to hell an back.

"Time to go, monk." Minako said, beginning to lead the way. "The brat is impatient. His contractions are getting closer which means he'll be ready soon."

Miroku, trying to ignore his now bleeding shoulder, waited until Sesshomaru had settled and loosened his grip, now merely breathing heavily. Then he was following after the saru, glad that Sesshomaru's convenient living space wasn't too far off. His shoulder couldn't afford any more damage to it.

"Go faster, human!" Sesshomaru suddenly demanded past pants. He was squeezing Miroku's shoulder again, thankfully minding his claws as another contraction hit him, but it was still painful for the monk. "Please, go faster!"

He nearly dropped the Daiyoukai, shocked that the demon had actually used the word please. He was known to never beg a human to do anything, and it was motivation enough to have Miroku hurrying his steps. They weren't too far away now.

"We're almost there, Sesshomaru-sama." He said hoping to soothe him, gritting his teeth as the demon lord had yet to release his wounded shoulder.

A few more yards saw him climbing the few steps and entering the small hut that had been granted to Sesshomaru. His burden was rested onto the bedroll which Minako had quickly set up, and then the monkey was roughly shoving him out the door.

"Go on, get out of here!" She snapped, Miroku taken aback by the sudden rudeness. "You're in the way and your friends will need you! Now go!"

She shoved his staff into his hands before spinning on her heels and returning inside, slamming the paper door shut just as Sesshomaru let out a howl of discomfort. Miroku was still in some disbelief that the Lord of the West was actually showing he was in pain and was acting, well, human was the right word. He then let a small smile take his face, as he was happy to see that, and figured Minako's sudden rudeness was so as to give the demon lord his privacy. He had let himself be seen vulnerable long enough.

With a sigh, Miroku was off, hoping to see Kaede about his shoulder before heading after the rest.

Back in the hut, Minako walked back and forth, gathering everything she would need, trying her best to ignore the youkai on the floor.

"Old woman, there's no time to delay!" All sense of calm control and attempts to collect his usual visage had been thrown aside. "I won't stand it any longer! Get it out now!"

"Don't rush me more than I'm already rushing!" She scolded, bending to light a fire under a pot of water. "Just breathe!"

"Breathing won't get this wretched creature out of me!" Sesshomaru was yelling before it merged into a howl of pain.

Minako ignored him a while longer, getting herself prepared to play her part. Resting a small basket lined in cloth beside her and a pile of rags as well, she knelt in front of the writhing inu-lord, reaching out to quickly pull off his soaked hakama. At least his water broke, and she wouldn't have to do that for him. She had noticed that it had not broken when she reached him in the forest, it was a relief to see that it had.

"Let me see." She demanded, gently guiding his legs to open, propping his feet flat so that they were bended at the knees.

"Now, take it now!"

"What do you want me to do, pull it out?" She grumbled, glaring up at the young Daiyoukai. "You'll have to push."

Which Sesshomaru started to do, but she slapped his inner thigh, shocking him so that he stopped.

"Not yet! You're no where near ready."

"Make me ready then!" The lord was getting desperate.

"That's up to your body. Have patience, you'll be pushing soon enough."

She stood as he gave out a cry of impatience and pain, returning to the now steaming water and lugging it back to where he was. She then returned to the small reserve of water they kept in the hut, washing her hands and drying them on a near by towel. She slung it over her shoulder as she returned to her charge, who was now panting harder and sweating through his robes. First births were never easy, especially for male youkai, the poor lad must be going through so much.

A gentle rapping came at the door, and Minako invited them in without even looking up. Sesshomaru looked, and he saw the old miko rush inside, closing the door behind her. She carried a vial of medicine in one hand, and a basket in the other, but the inu could care less what she brought with her. He wanted to know why she was here.

"I don't want the miko here. Tell her to get out!" He demand, propping himself up on his lone arm. He wished he had his other one, so that he could tear at the irritating garments now clinging to his skin.

He didn't want the miko to see him this way, it was bad enough that the saru knew, but to have someone else see was unbearable.

"Hush, child, she stays!" Minako answered him, waving Kaede closer. "It's nothing she hasn't already seen herself. Someone had to examine you when Inuyasha brought you here. She'll tell not a soul."

She figured that the young lord had stopped listening and caring as he hissed in pain, jaws clenched shut to trap a scream. He was trying to push again, and she slapped him again to distract him.

"You push now and you can harm the pup!" She warned him, her voice angry. "Stop being stupid and wait!"

"I can't wait!" The Daiyoukai bellowed, his body trembling as he strained to keep himself upright. "I won't wait!"

Minako fought off her headache and turned to Kaede excepting the vial the priestess held out for her.

"If you'll be so kind as to be his support."

"Aye, that I can do."

She knelt beside the Daiyoukai, who was too busy trying to withstand his most recent contraction, and gently rested a hand on his arm. He jumped, snapping his head in her direction, red eyes looking at her with a sort of pleading look.

Kaede only smiled at him, reaching a hand out to pet his head, before slipping behind him and motioning him to lean against her. He was stiff at first, but soon gave in, leaning back as another contraction hit him, his head thrown back against her shoulder as he couldn't help the howl that left his lips.

"Let me be ready!" He begged through clenched teeth, chest heaving. "It's too hot! Please let me be ready!"

He felt gentle fingers opening his kimono, Kaede's other hand accepting a damp cloth from Minako. She dabbed at his forehead, the Daiyoukai grateful for the cool contrast against his skin, and the cool air that hit his chest as his kimono was opened.

"Gently now." The priestess coaxed him, helping him shift so that his robes were removed.

He didn't even care that he was naked for the moment, exposed in front of the two old women, far too focused on the contractions that seemed to keep getting more frequent.

As another hit him, he restrained from crying out, his mind cursing Naraku three times over.

"I'll kill him!" He was panting out, Minako throwing a sheet over most of his stomach to his bent knees. "That despicable son of a bitch will rue the day he took advantage of me! I'll kill him! I vow it!"

The two old ladies shared a look, Minako chuckling at the same thing she'd heard all her years. It was tragic that the demon lord had indeed been taking advantage of against his will, but it was a relief to find that he was strong enough to go on through it. Though he was most likely unaware that he wont be able to kill Naraku until his strength was restored. He was going to be quite weak for some time after this.

"Damn waiting for the gods sake!" Sesshomaru was yelling, body tensing as a strong contraction hit him. "When the hell will I be ready!"

Minako easily examined him, steadily cleaning away any amount of fluid that left the Daiyoukai's body, and examined him quickly with her free hand. She sighed in relief to find that he was fully dilated, and she knew he'd be just as relieved.

"Do you see what happens when you're patient?" She told him, getting ready to guide him. "You're ready, but don't push yet."

Sesshomaru growled in frustration, sweat running down the sides of his face, which Kaede continued to dab at with the damp cloth. She had been given a basin of water that she could dip it into, and she did that periodically, gently murmuring soothing and encouraging words to the youkai. She wasn't sure if he was listening or just ignoring her, but she did it anyway.

"When I tell you, then you can push."

"Tell me now!"

"I'll tell you when soon enough, brat!"

She looked to Kaede, her eyes asking the old human if she was ready, and the priestess answered with a nod.

"Are you ready, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Damn it, yes!" He snapped, glaring at the mid-wife.

"Well good then. On your next contraction, I want you push, and you must stop when I tell you to."

The Daiyoukai eagerly nodded, just ready to get this demon out of him. He couldn't take much more of this. He would rather leave this to females. Why the hell did his youki feel the need to save his clan? At this point he would have easily welcomed its demise had he the chance to do things over.

He had long stopped trying to save face and not scream, a yowl tearing from his throat as a contraction hit him.

"Push, lad, push!" Minako was urging him.

He did as was told, hoping he could get the pup out in just one go, but even he knew that wouldn't happen. It was nice to think about though.

"Stop now." Minako ordered.

"No!"

"I said stop!"

He reluctantly did as told, slumping against Kaede, who he could hear was trying to soothe him. It wasn't doing much, but he was somewhat grateful for her effort.

"Breathe, child, just breathe. I know I taught you how."

As ridiculous as it was to do, Sesshomaru did as told, waiting for the next contraction to hit. It came soon enough, and this time Kaede offered her hand which he took easily. He tried not to squeeze too hard, knowing that he could easily crush her hand in his and not wanting to harm the old woman trying to help him cope.

"Push!" Came Minako's order and he followed it.

The pressure he was feeling was immense and he wanted to just rip the child out of his womb, anything to get it out faster.

"Breathe!"

He relaxed again, breathing deeply and in the rhythm Minako had tutored him on. He had doubted that it would be useful when she had shown him how, but it was actually helping somewhat.

He whimpered as the next contraction hit, Minako telling him to push once again, and Kaede encouraging him gently. He suddenly wanted Inuyasha there, even though he was still wary of having his brother close by, working sutra or not. But he was beginning to feel far more vulnerable and he had a feeling his brother's presence would have eased that.

"That's a good lad." He heard Minako say, the old monkey smiling up at him. "You're crowning."

"What?" He asked between breaths, having no idea what she meant.

"She sees the head." Kaede provided, dabbing gently at his face and neck. "Ye are doing a fine job, just a bit longer, Sesshomaru-sama."

He wanted to know suddenly what color his pup's hair was, if it even had hair to begin with, suddenly scared to think it would resemble its sire.

**Our pup will be beautiful no matter what! **His youkai was scolding.

He couldn't respond as another contraction hit, and he began pushing without Minako insisting it. He went to stop when the contraction had passed, but Minako urged him to keep going.

"Push, my lord, don't stop."

He was growing tired, but he did as told, chin resting against his chest as he pushed. There was a great amount of pressure before it passed, and he heard Minako give a small laugh.

"A true inu indeed." She said looking up at him. "You're almost through. Just a bit longer. Now push on the next one."

It was as if she cued it, and Sesshomaru actually let out a sob as it hit him, pushing with all his might. He didn't have time to breath as another one hit right on top of the last, and he voiced his agony unashamedly as he pushed, wanting the torture to end.

"That's it, keep going, child. You're almost there. Just a bit more." Minako guided him, gently pulling as the demon lord pushed. "Just one more."

Sesshomaru had to stop to catch his breath, aware that his face was no longer wet with only sweat. He wouldn't admit out loud that he was now crying, but he was relieved the end was near. He couldn't take this for much longer. Why the hell didn't the monkey just pull it the rest of the way out?

**Just push! **His youki urged.

The next contraction had to be the worst he'd suffered, and he openly screamed and sobbed, letting go of Kaede's hand to prop himself up again, leaning forward a bit as he pushed, determined to let this actually be the last one.

He was aware when the feeling of pressure in his lower area passed, feeling when his pup finally came free and his breath stopped as he listened. It was torturous as he did so, eyes still clenched shut as he was afraid to open them, not sure what he would find waiting for him.

The overwhelming rush of emotions that took him was hard to describe as finally a shrieking cry tore through the silence that had settled, and Sesshomaru allowed himself for this one moment to openly cry, slumping back against the priestess who easily let him.

Slowly his tear drenched eyes opened, and he watched the blurry image of Minako tending to the wailing pup, a smile fitted on the old saru's face. He wanted to sit up as she lifted the now wrapped bundle, but he barely had the strength to even keep his eyes open.

"Ye did well, lad." Kaede commended him, gently stroking his now disheveled and sweat-dampened hair. "Ye did very well."

His heart hammered in his chest as Minako came closer, looking down at the crying infant that Sesshomaru had yet to catch a glimpse off. Now by his side, Minako turned her smile to him, Sesshomaru actually welcoming it from her usual frown.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She called for his attention, gently rocking the baby. "It gives me great honor to present to you your son, the next heir to the Western Lands."

Sesshomaru tried to sit up, but Kaede coaxed him to stay, so he opted for reaching instead. Minako carefully handed the still crying bundle to him, helping the Western Lord to hold it in his lone arm.

The first thing Sesshomaru noticed was that his pup did indeed have hair, and the black strands were a sharp contrast to the white blanket it was wrapped in. He could care less, as he pressed his nose into the downy locks, taking in for the first time the scent of his newborn pup.

The old women watched him with contented smiles, Kaede congratulating him on his beautiful child and Minako returning to the front of him. He vaguely remembered she had told him about after birth, but he could care less at the moment.

His entire world had narrowed down to the shrieking bundle in his grasp, eager to take in as much of it as it could. He recognized the crescent moon, proud to see it marked his child's forehead, a deep magenta. There were no marks on his cheeks, but Sesshomaru didn't care. He took to gently licking at the pup's face, instinct telling him it was the next thing to do, even though Minako had wiped the pup down. She had even tied off the umbilical cord, though she had yet to cut it.

When he was satisfied that he had bathed the pup well, his next instinct was to feed it, and though it was difficult he managed. He couldn't help but stare in wonder as the small mouth attached to his breast, still not happy that he had to do his own feeding, but unable to hide the smile as he watched his son feed.

"Kazue." He suddenly said, as if either of the two women had asked. "That shall be his name. Kazue."

"A fitting name." Kaede said, gently easing out from behind the demon lord, and propping him up against blankets and pillows that Minako handed to her.

"May Kazue grow into a demon to make you and your ancestors proud." Minako said in blessing, glad to see that the child was born safely. She finally cut the umbilical cord as well, watching Sesshomaru begin nuzzling the pup once again.

She just wasn't sure how long that safety would last.

As she and Kaede began to clean up, Sesshomaru distracted by his newborn son, she made sure to question the priestess. She had asked her to place a barrier around the hut before she had come in, something to keep Naraku at bay should he appear during the birth.

"I have done as ye have asked." She assured the saru. "Hopefully we will not need to depend on it soon."

Minako looked up to Sesshomaru, who seemed about ready to drop with exhaustion, and she stood to head over to him.

"Good." Was all she said, guiding the surprisingly compliant youkai to lay back, after taking the now sleeping child from his arm.

As Sesshomaru fell asleep himself, Minako placed the child in the basket she had prepared, making sure it was warm enough before resting the basket closer to the child's birthing father.

"I can assure you, he won't disappoint us and he'll show his face soon."

"Aye, he'll crawl out of the shadows soon enough." Kaede agreed.

xoxoxoxox

Naraku smiled, red eyes watching in the distance at the small hut that housed his newly born child. If his ears had heard right over the distance, he had a son.

"Kazue." He spoke aloud, his voice dripping with malicious intent. "I believe it's time I took what was right fully mine."

With his aura masked, he began his decent from the hillside he had perched himself atop, his destination in plain sight.

T.B.C.

Yay, the baby is born. I know some people wanted a girl, but I had already had my heart set on a boy. I struggled to write this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. I'll start working on the next one right away. The name Kazue sounded so beautiful to me and I hope you like it. I was thinking of naming it something related to the whole inu thing, but it was hard to do and when I came across Kazue, it stuck. It means first blessing, so we'll see how it works out. I'll be waiting for your reviews, let me know if I did good with this longer than usual chapter. Until next time! ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: C-Chan2 aka Neptunesdemon

Archive: Mpreg mailing list

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Rating: R for some cussing and near rape and stuff

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, incest, non-con

Author's Note: Remember this? Now I add another.

_Blah _is Sesshomaru's youki

**Blah **is Inuyasha's

**Blah** is Kouga's

Now go read, and I hope you like it.

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru jumped awake, haunted by dreams of a past experience he would rather have forgotten, as well as worries that his son's sire would take him away. He carefully lifted himself, having been buried under blankets and redressed in a light robe, to check on his newborn pup. He was almost afraid that he would be gone.

He sighed in relief to find Kazue merely sleeping, small fists clenched tightly beside his pink face. Sesshomaru had to wonder what color his eyes would be, but knew he would not find out until the pup finally opened his eyes. That wouldn't happen for another two weeks, but he was anxious to know now.

**Be patient. It will come.**

Sesshomaru silently agreed, and settled back down, still tired and now sore. He dreaded having to go through that again. He was happy with one child. The inu race could find another way of flourishing.

**Inuyasha will not be pleased.**

'What does he have to do with anything?' Sesshomaru was questioning his youki.

**When he becomes our mate he will want children. Inuyasha deserves to have many children. You can bear a bit more.**

'I would rather live with ningen for the rest of my life than have another child.' Sesshomaru muttered in his mind, as he turned so that he could watch his sleeping son. 'Kazue is the only child I need.'

**We shall see. When we mate with Inuyasha, you will yearn to bear his child. I will make sure of that.**

Sesshomaru's stomach turned at the dark promise, and he wondered if he was making the right choice. Something in his gut was telling him that his youki was right and he'd definitely be thinking over his choice to bare his neck for his younger half-brother.

As Kazue began to fuss in his sleep, he had a feeling that it was the only choice. His son was in danger otherwise, and he was too weak to barely attempt the thought of battle. The only strength he had on reserve was for the off-chance that he had to fight for his and his son's survival, and even that energy would deplete quickly.

Kazue began yipping and whining, before it turned into a shrieking cry and he drew himself up so that he could take his son up. It was a difficult thing to do, having one arm and all, but he was able to manage. As his pup began suckling on his breast, he looked about the hut to realize that he had been left alone.

Not quite, however, as he could hear Minako and Kaede's voices outside. They were whispering, obviously discussing something they hoped him not to overhear, and he would have tried to find out what if he actually had the strength to care.

His mind wandered to where Rin and Shippo could have been, but he figured they were alright, most likely watched over by Jaken. He really did not give the green little nuisance the credit he deserved sometimes, having to put up with those two. He knew they were fiendish little imps when they chose to be, which was quite often.

Kazue whined, and Sesshomaru looked down at his son, figuring that he had drank his fill. As the small mouth detached from his nipple, he studied the face closely, surprised that the boy looked nothing like him, let alone his sire.

The most that compared him to himself was the crescent-shaped moon adorning his forehead, while the ebony locks were all that compared him to Naraku. The thought of the spider-hanyou had his stomach churning, knowing that the half-demon was close, just waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

"He looks more like father." He was suddenly saying out loud, though he was by himself. Anything to get his mind off of Naraku. "In his brow, I believe."

His youki was agreeing with him, practically gushing over their pup.

**A shame though, I wanted him to look more like a hanyou as Inuyasha does.**

Lord Sesshomaru snorted, leaning down to nuzzle the set of ears similar to his own. These were fine enough.

The sound of the door opening had him looking up to find Minako shuffling in, her face holding its usual solemn and calculating look.

"Good, you're doing well enough alone." She commented as she drew closer. "I was just about to wake you so that you could feed him. That and give you some medicine, as well as tell you to go back to resting. You'll need your strength."

Sesshomaru said nothing in response, just turned his attention back to the baby in his lone arm, a bit miffed he didn't have his other arm. Minako slowly sat beside him, rubbing at her knees as she finally settled. She hated being old, it was troublesome and hindering to her activity level.

"Nurse him often and when he has had his fill, you must stimulate him so that he can relieve himself."

Golden orbs looked up to her, a bit confused, and the saru chuckled, reaching out to reveal the small round stomach.

"Gently." She said, rubbing in an up and down motion. "Do this or he won't go at all. Just for the first few days, of course. Have you burped him yet?"

She didn't wait for his answer, and gently took Kazue away from him before he could think to object. With him having only one arm, she supposed that he would need another to do it for him. The Daiyoukai studied her as she gently held Kazue so that his head rested atop her shoulder, her hand patting the small back as she carefully bounced him.

A small belch followed, and the old monkey laughed while the Western Lord couldn't resist a small smile. It quickly drained away as the blanket over his son shifted, revealing the baby's back and the beginning of a mark.

Minako was shocked when Sesshomaru ripped the blanket away, startling the young child so that it began shrieking at the drastic change in temperature.

"What on earth is the matter with you!" She began to scold him, but stopped as she watched amber eyes widen in horror.

Sesshomaru was frozen, his hand clutching the blanket he had just stolen away from his son as his eyes stared at the birthmark adorning his pup's back. The spider-shaped mark took up a good amount of the small back, and Sesshomaru could almost hear Naraku laughing.

Minako followed his eyes and merely swore as she saw it, quickly snatching the blanket back and concealing it beneath it once again. She had noticed when the boy was born that he had the mark on his back, but she had did her best to hide it for the moment. It would seem her work had been done in vain.

"This does not brand him." She said sternly, trying to console the shrieking baby. "He is still your son. He is more yours than he will ever belong to him, do you understand?"

The two were interrupted by the door sliding open again again, Kaede rushing inside and slamming the door behind her.

The two on the floor looked up to her, Kazue still crying, and waited for her to explain herself. She seemed reluctant, but eventually took a breath to begin.

"Minako-san, I fear we need no longer wait."

"Damn." The monkey swore, resting the quieting pup back into his basket.

She stood from where she sat, having to lean heavily on her cane, before she was walking to where Kaede had yet to move from the door. Minako knew she was anxious to head off.

"Go tend to your villagers." She told her new-found friend. "I'll stay here with Lord Sesshomaru. Your wards should hold long enough."

With a nod, Kaede was rushing off, leaving the two demons alone again. Minako watched her go, before she was looking out at the surrounding forest through the open door.

"You should rest now, Lord Sesshomaru." She gently ordered, not looking back to the younger youkai. "Kazue will wake again soon and he'll be hungry."

Sesshomaru finally had the nerve to look at his son again, his eyes studying the sleeping pup for quite a while, before he realized the small body was shivering. Without much thought he was drawing the basket closer, fixing the blankets about the baby so that he was warm again. When he was satisfied that Kazue was warm enough, he let himself lie down, his eyes already heavy with sleep.

"I'll keep watch." Minako soothed him, her eyes still searching beyond their door. "You just sleep."

And sleep he did. Minako turned to look over her shoulder, a frown marring her face as she watched Lord Sesshomaru sleeping, Kazue tucked in his basket that was pulled closely beside him.

Her senses prickled and she turned to look out again, not missing the slight mist that had seemed to crawl out of nowhere. He was close, and she was sure that Inuyasha would realize it soon.

xoxoxoxox

Kouga stopped running for a moment to tentatively sniff the air. He had been tracking Inuyasha and his pack for a few days now, after having left his own pack behind. Sure at the moment it only consisted of himself, Ginta, Hakkaku and a wolf or two, but it was still his pack.

He had plans to expand it, and his sights were set on the demon lord. He was sure that he should have had the pup by now, or if not, it was due soon. That had dragged him away from his pack, that and Ginta was acting weird.

The smaller youkai was blushing every time Kouga looked at him and acting much more submissive than he normally was, but Kouga tried his best to ignore it. He had asked Hakkaku, but the other wolf had merely looked at him with a disgruntled look.

Whatever, he had more things to worry about than why Ginta seemed to be acting strange. He had remembered the wolf had been in heat, oddly enough, but not too much after that. The lapse in memory was a bit annoying, but he assumed it just wasn't that important if he had so easily forgotten.

Well, it was the least of his worries. This morning he had left them behind, Ginta looking crestfallen, and bid them stay put until he returned. He had promised to be back with Sesshomaru as a Beta, and left to make good on his promise, as well as missing the hurt look that followed his departure.

He had headed to the village only after figuring it to be the best place to look. He was now on the outskirts of Inuyasha's forest, nose trying to zero in on where the pregnant Daiyoukai lay in wait. Yeah, so he had been rejected. And yeah he had been blatantly refused, but he knew Inuyasha wouldn't have made a move yet. He'd keep trying even if it killed him.

His thoughts were cut short as his nose caught a scent that made it wrinkle in disgust, and he couldn't help but gag. He knew that smell anywhere, and just the thought of the hanyou had him growling.

"Naraku?" He questioned, rubbing at his nose to try and rid it of the scent. "Shit, that means Sesshomaru definitely had the pup. I've gotta warn dog-shit."

And then he was off again, this time trying to find the last person he wanted to confront.

xoxoxoxox

Red-eyes watched from the shadows of the surrounding trees, studying the saru that stood guard in the doorway of the the Western Lord's recent residence. Minako, he believed her name was. She was a mid-wife, famous for her work of tending to breeding males, and it was obvious that she had played a part in his child's birth.

Now he wondered what had her staying behind and playing guardian to Sesshomaru with her work done. She certainly didn't think that she would be able to stop him, did she? He chuckled at the thought, knowing that the old demon was as much of a threat as any other old demon. She had long passed her prime and though wise, monkeys were never very powerful. He had nothing to worry about.

So, it was with the utmost confidence that he stepped into plain sight, a smile adorning his face as the old woman looked to him and glared.

"Good evening." He greeted, mocking her outright. "I've come for my pup, as well as my mate."

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru was once again pulled from his sleep, this time by the shrieking sound of Kazue wailing. His heart hammered as he tried to figure out what was wrong, hackles raised as he sensed danger in the surrounding area.

His amber eyes looked to Minako, who was still in the doorway, her body blocking whoever was outside. He had to wonder just who it was, when she stepped out and closed the door shut behind her, separating the dog demon from whatever it was that was about to transpire outside.

"That I can not allow." Her voice was now muffled as it passed through the door of the hut. "I'll stop you if I have to."

He heard the amused laugh flow in from outside and he shivered as he realized who was standing outside of that door. Kazue was now wailing non-stop, his voice trembling and getting louder, and Sesshomaru knew that he had to leave.

The blankets were thrown away and he tried to stand, only to have his legs buckle beneath him so that he collapsed. His breathing was heavy, already exhausted by that bit of activity alone, and he growled in frustration. He'd only felt this weak once before, and he remembered what had happened the last time. It wouldn't happen again.

xoxoxoxox

Minako fingered her walking stick as she faced off with Naraku, ready to do all she could possibly do to prevent the dark hanyou from entering the hut. She had made it seem as if she put her trust in Kaede's wards, but she knew it wouldn't hold. It was just a precautionary measure, a thread of hope that it gave Inuyasha time to realize that his lands had been trespassed upon.

"Old woman, step aside if you wish to keep what little bit of life you have left." Naraku threatened, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Minako merely humphed, before crouching down in front of the door, reminiscent of a monkey in that position. She planted her elbows on her knees, her palm acting as a prop for her chin, her head tilting in an inquisitive fashion. Her walking stick was resting down beside her, forgotten for the moment as if she had never needed it to begin with.

"Little spider, dare to cross this threshold and you'll be surely crushed under foot."

Naraku snarled, already losing his patience. He had never liked monkeys. Always teasing and spouting their little riddles. He'd just do away with her for the moment and then he'd focus on Sesshomaru and his newborn son. Stepping forward, he watched as the old demon only raised her brows curiously, her hand scratching at her head.

Minako was ready for it, and when Naraku sent his first attack, she jumped out of the way. It was with much effort and though her bones were protesting, she did not show it. She only looked to where she had once been, having landed on the ground and unfortunately leaving the door unblocked.

She chuckled as she took to crouching again, smiling up at the young hanyou who merely glared a promise to not miss again. The tentacles that had reached for her before sprang forth again and she jumped to avoid those as well. She heard Naraku growl in frustration as she leaped back and forth, dancing away from the appendages that tried to grab her.

He stopped as she landed on a nearby branch, hanging upside down by her feet, luckily she was wearing a pair of hakama under her robes. She knew she was prone to find herself hanging from something or the other being a monkey demon, it was only smart that she did. No need to unnecessary reveal her undergarments to anyone who passed by.

"What's the matter, little spider? Can't you catch an old nuisance like me?"

Naraku only snarled, before his tentacles seemed to multiply and shoot off after the annoying saru. Minako let herself drop to the ground, ready to leap off again, but she wasn't that fortunate.

Naraku laughed as he watched Minako being impaled, the old woman groaning in agony. His laughter died however, as the old demon faded away and his red eyes widened in disbelief. All that was left behind was a strand of white hair billowing in the air before sailing to the ground.

"Over here!"

It was an automatic response to turn and face whoever had spoken the words, and Naraku merely had his head turned back in the opposite direction. The blunt end of a walking stick smashed against his cheek, and he grunted as he was hit. The attack didn't stop there and his middle was assaulted with an array of blows to knock the wind from him. The last one left behind the sound of what could only be his skull cracking, and Naraku fell back, still against the earth.

Minako was panting, having done far too much than her old bones were used to. She hadn't done that much activity in a good decade or so, and being lazy had taken its toll. Oh well, she had done enough.

She snorted as she watched down at the hanyou's body, not in the least bit surprised as it began to crumble. She knew that he wouldn't come out of hiding himself. He was a coward after all.

"Afraid to fight an old woman, Naraku?" She taunted, looking around her into the surrounding trees.

She was aware that Kazue was still crying, and she wanted to go help the Daiyoukai, but she knew she was helping him more out here than cowering inside.

She rethought her choice as she heard Sesshomaru crying out, and she spun on her heels to rush as fast as her legs would let her. Climbing the stares, she winced as a howl tore through the air, one of pain and also calling out.

"Let him listen." She prayed to nothing in particular, Inuyasha on the back of her mind. "Please, let him listen."

She slammed open the door to the sight of Sesshomaru hunched over, right arm grabbing at a now bleeding stub of his left. She watched in horrid fascination as it slowly grew, knowing it had to be a painful experience. So painful that the Daiyoukai was in full youkai form, red eyes watering and chest panting.

It was apparent that every last bit of his strength was being used to force his arm to grow and Minako knew better than to interrupt. With another howl, Sesshomaru's arm finally formed and the inu slumped forward, eyes unfocused and body completely exhausted.

"My lord-"

She got no farther than that and was cut short as something wrapped about her throat. She gagged as she was violently ripped from the door way, her body hanging in the air as she slowly choked. Her blunt nails scratched at the damn tentacle that had trapped her, but Naraku wasn't going to let go.

"Let's see you escape now, old hag!" Naraku hissed, tightening his grip and watching as the old demon suffered.

Slowly, Minako went limp in his grasp and Naraku flung her aside, not even double checking to see if she was dead. His eyes turned to the open doorway, glancing inside at the basket that now stood empty, and he began to move forward.

xoxoxoxox

Inuyasha stopped short as his skin began to prickle, his senses warning him that trouble was in close proximity and he turned back to where Sesshomaru's hut was located. Everything seemed quiet, but he knew something wasn't right and it bothered him to no end.

He figured after one more round, he'd head to the hut to see how things were progressing. Sesshomaru had to have been done giving birth by now. He wanted to make sure that his older brother was actually okay.

He didn't think over these new thoughts, but merely ignored them and accepted them as is. This was no time to be his usual stubborn self.

As he set off bounding from tree to tree, a yowl in the distance had him coming to a stop. He looked up and found no other than Kirara heading his way. Maybe he'd hitch a ride back to the hut, since it seemed like the faster way.

"Inuyasha!"

He actually stopped in shock at the voice that called out to him, not having expected the girl to be there. There was no way she had actually come back.

As Kirara landed, the new-aged miko jumped off, running over to where her friend stood staring back with an astonished look.

"Kagome?" He was asking in confusion, watching her draw closer.

She couldn't stop herself when she finally reached him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Inuyasha."

The hanyou merely stood there, body stiffening for a moment before relaxing again, though his arms stayed slack beside him. Sango watched atop Kirara, before she allowed herself to be bothered by the fact that Miroku had yet to catch up to them.

"Kagome, you stay with Inuyasha. I'm going to find Miroku."

She wasn't sure if the priestess had heard anything she had said, but it didn't matter. She wanted to give them their privacy, and she was beginning to worry about the damn monk. With a slight kick to Kirara's side, the two were off, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to be on their own.

Once they were alone, Kagome finally pulled away, looking up at the hanyou with a small smile. It was good seeing him again, and she had wanted to say so much to him. She was still a bit nervous, but she figured she had better get it off of her chest as soon as possible.

Inuyasha blinked down at the human girl, not having expected the hug nor her return. He had thought that she had been upset with him after having rejected her proclamation of love. He had been prepared for never being able to see her again, but it would seem that wasn't the case.

There were only two reasons why the miko could be back. The first was that she had managed to accept the fact that he didn't love her in the way she wanted him to and was willing to move on. The second was that she was persistent and stubborn, and she most likely wanted to keep pushing herself on him hoping that he'd change his mind.

"Kagome." He began, ready to find out just which reason she was back for. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came back to see you, of course."

Inuyasha winced at that, and opened his mouth ready to dissuade her, but Kagome gently rested a hand over his mouth to stop him.

"Not in that way." She said with a small giggle, her eyes looking into amber. "I did some thinking when I went back home. Well, more like a lot of thinking, and I think that I don't love you, either."

Inuyasha's frown caused her to further explain herself.

"You're my friend, Inuyasha, and I don't want to change that. Perhaps, I _could _fall in love with you, but I haven't and now I don't think I'll ever have the chance." She said with a sad smile, removing her hand from the hanyou's mouth. "You were right. I was being selfish, and I apologize. It was hard coming to terms with a lot of things, but I'm ready to move on. I just want to see you happy, and I hope that you will be with your brother."

So, she thought they had already mated? Inuyasha wasn't about to correct her either. He merely offered her a smile, glad to see that she would be the least of his worries when he finally did mate with Sesshomaru.

"Thanks, Kagome. That means a lot to me."

"Just one more thing." Kagome told him, the hanyou blinking in confusion.

He stiffened as Kagome wrapped her arms about him again, going up on tip-toe so that she could press their mouths together. The dog-eared demon had every right to push her away, but he instead raised the hand that Tetsusaiga wasn't in and rested it on the small of Kagome's back to draw her closer.

The chaste kiss went no further than that, and Inuyasha had to admit that it was nice. It was very nice but it just wasn't right. It didn't feel like something he was meant to do with the teenaged girl. Kagome felt it herself and she finally pulled away, eyes opening to stare up at Inuyasha with a slight smile.

"I just needed to be sure." She muttered, before dropping her gaze and going flat on her feet again.

Inuyasha only nodded and let her go, watching the miko spin to begin walking away and ready to follow her. He didn't get to move however as she spun to face him again, a brighter smile on her face than before.

"I almost forgot!" She said moving toward him again.

Inuyasha saw her reach and his brain didn't seem to connect the dots as fingers brushed past his neck to grab hold of the beads from behind.

"I'm sorry for everything you had to put up with while wearing these." She said, before snapping the string.

Before the beads could hit the ground, Kagome was crying out as she was swatted aside.

"I've got you!"

She grunted in discomfort as she was haphazardly caught, her mind fumbling to grasp what had happened. She wondered who it was that had caught her, and she looked up to find no other than Kouga, who was now growling with red eyes trained ahead of him.

"Kouga!"

A howl had her looking to where Inuyasha stood, her eyes widening as she found her friend in full youkai form, red eyes lowering to both her and Kouga. What had she done?

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Inuyasha!" Kouga demanded, watching as Inuyasha took to ignoring them. "I'm talking to you shit for brains! I-"

His head tilted the same time as Inuyasha's did, the two youkai catching the howl of distress coming from the distance.

"_Mate_!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was screaming fruitlessly after him as he sped off to go after his brother.

She looked up at Kouga and waited to see what he would do. She shrieked as she was thrown in the air, and scrambled to hang on as he jumped up to meet her. She found herself hanging from his back, hanging on for dear life after a throw like that, and then they were shooting off after the fully transformed Inuyasha.

"Kouga, what are you doing?"

"Wherever he goes, we go, because wherever he ends up is where Naraku is!"

She didn't need much more of an explanation after that. She had been given the the rundown when she returned and from what she now knew, she only hoped they reached Sesshomaru in time.

xoxoxoxox

Miroku thanked the villager that had offered to help treat the wound inflicted by a laboring youkai. He had tried to find Kaede, but she was off making sure the rest of the village was secure and safe. Luckily enough, a friend of hers took pity on him. He was a bit disappointed that the old man, Atsushi, didn't have any daughters to dote over him, but he accepted the help anyway.

He offered the old man a bow before turning to walk away, waving his goodbye with his left arm. His right shoulder was still smarting, even with the numbing salve applied over the wound. He steadily headed for the forest, his intentions to catch up to the taijiya and Kagome, who had been sent on a search for Naraku.

His right hand clenched around the beads at the thought of the hanyou, but he willed himself calm. Naraku would be destroyed in due time. Losing his head would do more harm than good. He trusted they would succeed soon enough.

He was jolted to a stop at the sound of a howl in the distance, violet eyes blinking as he actually recognized it.

"Inuyasha?"

He started off at a run, but stumbled to a stop as one in the opposite direction followed afterward. How in the world he recognized this one, he had no idea. He blamed it on being far too intuitive for his own good.

"Sesshomaru."

He was torn for the moment on which way to go, but he figured Inuyasha would be heading in his brother's direction soon enough. So he turned back, heading for the village again, as he had already run quite a distance.

"Miroku!"

He was grateful for the call of his name, and he looked up to smile at Sango who was swooping down on Kirara. The fire-cat never came to a full landing, she only flew low enough so that Miroku could reach out for Sango's outstretched arm. Clasping tightly they both worked quickly to pull the monk atop the fire-neko's back, Kirara shooting off before he could get properly settled.

"Remember what I said about interesting mornings?" He quickly asked, holding onto Sango for the ride.

Sango couldn't help the smile.

"I'll agree that this one beats the last, but I doubt that it can't be topped."

Miroku only chuckled as they kept en-route, the monk catching sign of the whirlwind he hadn't seen in a short while.

"Looks like we're in for one hell of a day."

Kirara yowled in agreement, her flight shifting so that their path was heading straight for the hut which now housed the future heir of the Western Lands.

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru had seen when Minako had been grabbed and then thrown aside like nothing more than refuse. It had jolted him into pushing himself on trembling arms, his newly attained limb screaming in protest at not being given adequate time to heal.

Kazue was still crying and needed to be consoled. His son was his driving force and the cry is what pushed him to drag himself closer, grabbing for the basket. The pup was taken in his arms and then he shuffled further into the hut, clutching the crying bundle to his chest as glowing red eyes warily watched the open door. He waited and watched as Naraku's form finally appeared, blotting out what little light came in through the door.

Red eyes slowly looked about the meager hut, a bit proud that a great Daiyoukai had been reduced to cowering away in a dwelling far beneath him. He studied the empty basket, now toppled over at the side of the bedroll, not really expecting the child to still be in it.

It was no longer crying, but the pup still made sounds, and he easily turned his head toward it. He found Sesshomaru panting in a corner, huddled over in a protective manner with the pup in his arms. Naraku marveled at just how vulnerable the great Inu no Taisho looked, body trembling and exhausted. And yet, as he looked into transformed eyes, he could still see the will to fight. Beside the fear for his son's life, Naraku could smell the will of resistance that lingered in the air.

He smirked, turning to fully face the disheveled inukai, slowly walking forward and the barrier easily snapping. The growl paused his steps, and he watched Sesshomaru bare his fangs, his arms pulling the whimpering pup closer to him. Naraku let himself be surprised at the fact that the Daiyoukai now had two arms instead of one, and thought it best to be cautious. Not that Sesshomaru had been any weaker with only one arm, but with his second arm returned, he was twice as deadly.

He doubted that somewhat, knowing how male demon childbirth was a draining and arduous ordeal. And knowing the amount of youki energy it had taken to rush his arm's growth, it had most likely left the Daiyoukai as helpless as the ningen he'd hid himself amongst. Though he wouldn't take his chances. This was Sesshomaru, and when he was at his peak, he was a demon to be reckoned with.

As Kazue let out a puppy-like yip, Naraku smirked and began to step forward again. Sesshomaru's growling grew louder, but the demon lord did nothing more than press back against the corner he had trapped himself in.

"**Stay back!**" He barked, trying to intimidate the hanyou into keeping his distance. "**If you dare attempt and touch me I will be sure to strike you where you stand!**"

Naraku only chuckled and moved even closer, stopping only when he was hovering above the cowering demon, who only curled up tighter against his precious newborn. He had called Sesshomaru's bluff, and knew the demon lord would do nothing. He was too weak and had no energy to do more than emptily threaten him.

"Sesshomaru." His voice made the youkai grimace in disgust, how it slicked over him as if trying to entice him. Naraku enjoyed the reaction very much. "I've come to take you back with me, my mate. You and that child belong to me."

Kazue started to fuss, and Sesshomaru nuzzled him, not wanting the child upset, as he glared up at the dark-haired half-breed. Naraku reached a hand out to the silver strands that were in disarray, fingering it gently and laughing when his hand was slapped away.

"You can't resist me any more than you can fight." Naraku taunted him, red eyes staring down at the inu. "I'll claim you as my mate even if I have to take you here and now."

He reached again and ended up screaming in pain as a green energy whip ripped through the air and severed his hand. He had to stumble back as it slashed across his face as well, wounding his right eye so that he couldn't see. He roared in anger as the poison burned through his now blinded eye, slowly seeping further into his skull.

He was aware of Sesshomaru moving and used his good eye to find the Daiyoukai, dragging his way to freedom, trying to crawl on weak limbs with their son in tow.

"You'll pay for that you worthless, inu bitch!" Naraku screamed, tentacles reaching out.

Just as Sesshomaru got to his feet on shaky legs, clothed only in the thin robe, he was grabbed about his waist. Thrown in the air, he howled as Kazue was ripped from his arms, the baby carried across the room into his sire's waiting arms. He watched Naraku offer him a crazed smile, before he was slammed down against the floor, his body screaming in pain.

"You really thought you could escape me?" Naraku asked, his voice a steady and angry tone. "You thought I'd let you escape with my pup?"

"**He's mine!**" The inu cried out defiantly. He was soon clawing at his throat as a slimy tentacle wrapped about it, squeezing so that he was losing his breath. He could hear Kazue wailing, and he wanted desperately to get to his child.

"I should kill you now and absorb your body just to get you out of the way." Naraku spat, ignoring the shrieking bundle in his arms as he watched the Daiyoukai suffer. He squeezed harder, laughing as Sesshomaru continued to flail helplessly, though the inu-youkai kept his eyes locked on the newborn pup. "However, you've become far too valuable to me now. Kazue is just the first of many that you'll give me after I've mated you. And he is not the first I will watch grow stronger before I finally take him inside of me. Can you imagine the power I'd be granted?"

His laughter trembled deep within Sesshomaru's core, and his eyes widened further in horror, his hands clawing desperately to try and free himself. He wouldn't let him. Kazue was his, he wouldn't let this bastard absorb his pup.

He weakly made a sound of objection as the tentacle loosened and another lifted him from the floor to rest him down again on the bedroll he had abandoned. Naraku was above him then, son still in hand and was cruelly smiling down on the panting Daiyoukai, wounded eye bleeding a mixture of blood and escaping poison.

"How reminiscent of the night you were bred." The spider bit out, his tentacles undressing the struggling Daiyoukai. "I can boast that my seed was potent enough to impregnate you and I have no fear that I will be able to do so again. Kazue will surely want siblings and I'm sure they'll grow to be quite powerful."

Sesshomaru bit back a whimper as he tried to shrink away from the limbs that forced his legs apart and fondled his groin and healing birth canal. He shuddered in disgust at the thought of what Naraku meant to do to him, and he willed his body to regain its strength. He had no such luck but fought anyway, pulling effortlessly against the tentacles trapping him to the bedroll.

Naraku only scowled at that, and let a tentacle take the child from his arms so that Kazue was placed in his basket, but that was taken up and suspended so that it was out of the way. He lowered himself beside the now panting Daiyoukai, who was growling in frustration, teeth bared in an attempt to discourage the spider-hanyou.

Naraku merely humphed, his tentacle releasing its hold about Sesshomaru's neck so that his remaining hand could take its place.

"I've let you have your way for far too long." He muttered darkly, forcing the pale throat to be bared for him. "It's time you've taken your place as my bitch."

Sesshomaru let out a howl as Naraku pressed against him, tiring quickly from trying to fight his way free. He couldn't help the yelp as a hand ripped across his face, cutting of a second howl, and stunning the weakened youkai.

"How dare you call for another when your rightful mate is in front of you!" The hanyou seethed, his grip on Sesshomaru's neck returning. "It's time I put you in your proper place, you ungrateful bitch!"

Sesshomaru tensed as Naraku leaned closer, the hanyou's robes now open about him so that his exposed body pressed against the youkai's chest and between his legs. His mouth hovered over the arched column of his throat and Naraku chuckled as he licked a prime spot to mark him, his organ swelling at the thought of sinking his teeth into the bruising flesh.

"Scream for me, Sesshomaru." Naraku laughed, his hardened length beginning to force its way into the resisting entrance.

The strangled cry that had began to tear from Sesshomaru's throat mingled with Kazue's high-pitched wails, but both were soon drowned out by the angry roar that shook the very walls of the hut.

Naraku stopped to let out his own frustrated growl, reluctantly pulling away from the suffering youkai, and fixing his robes so that he could face his enemy. Soon enough the wooden walls around them shattered and splintered, Naraku glaring out into the dust and debris, waiting for his opponent.

He heard first the panting breath and then a low, grumbling growl. Soon after, a silhouette could be seen in the clearing dust. Naraku merely scoffed as it finally settled and he found a fully transformed Inuyasha standing before him. Tetsusaiga hadn't been drawn, which was odd, but he didn't stop to contemplate it further.

Inuyasha's entire body was filled with rage as he took in the sight before him. Sesshomaru was pinned to the ground, body trembling and bruised, trapped and bleeding from between his legs. His mate was bleeding! His growling became louder as a murderous glare was directed back to the spider-hanyou, who only stood there with an impatient scowl and a wounded eye. The inu could smell the fading arousal wafting off of the dark-haired fiend, and he bared his teeth in the only warning the despicable bastard would be graced with.

Naraku was intelligent enough to know when to move, and he easily avoided Inuyasha's attack, which would have cost him the better part of his face had he stood still. He gave a menacing laugh as those tentacles that weren't holding down the battered Daiyoukai rushed toward the angry inukai.

Inuyasha only cried out in rage, both hands grabbing Tetsusaiga and drawing it from its hilt. One swing had Naraku's tentacles flying in different directions, while another freed the suffering youkai on the ground beside them.

"Damn you, Inuyasha!" Naraku screamed out, his rage rising to match the inu's. "You'll die before this day is done! That bitch is mine!"

Inuyasha's only response was to swing Tetsusaiga again, and the ki that blasted from its blow went rushing for the waiting hanyou. Naraku roared as he avoided the brunt of the attack, but was still knocked back by the force that blasted by him. It would have decimated him had he kept still.

"You were forever a thorn in my side, Inuyasha!" He bellowed out, sending a swarm of Saimyosho ahead of him. "I treasure to think of the peace I'll have watching you're dying body at my feet."

Inuyasha let out a laugh, obviously meant to taunt, before he barked, the sound loud enough to tear the swarming insects to shreds by the powerful ki. Naraku growled himself, aware from the side of his good eye that Sesshomaru was slowly bringing himself to stand, having haphazardly pulled on his now torn robe. He easily grabbed him up, and watched as Inuyasha was distracted by the sight of his brother flying through the air past him.

Naraku laughed as the Daiyoukai landed in his arms, and he looked to Inuyasha who was heading for him, full speed ahead. Good, he was waiting for this.

"Which is it you want, Inuyasha?" He questioned, holding up a struggling Sesshomaru and facing the Daiyoukai in his enemy's direction. "A bitch that has already been used once before, or perhaps. . ."

He saw Inuyasha come to a halt, as his tentacle held the now hoarsely crying pup in its basket out towards the deadly youkai.

"Is _this _what you want, Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru felt his heart freeze as he watched Inuyasha wait for the basket that drew closer to him, and his heart froze as his brother bared his claws, eyes focused on the small inhabitant inside.

"**No!**"

Naraku only groaned his discomfort at the claw that imbedded itself in his chest, hindering his breathing and stopping him for the moment. It gave the Daiyoukai the chance he needed, and when unsteady feet hit the ground, he ran for his pup.

Inuyasha roared in pain at the claws that swiped across his face, and he stumbled back, hands cradling his now bleeding face. He looked to see Sesshomaru running off, his pup in his arms, and he would have followed if he hadn't been taken a hold of by a mass of tentacles.

"I'm growing weary of this game!" Naraku yelled out, the gaping hole in his chest bleeding. "When I get rid of you, I'll tear your bitch of a brother to shreds after I've made use of him!"

Naraku's enraged cry was the result of a sacred arrow piercing through him from behind, and he spun to find the miko jumping off of the wolf prince, her bow already notched with another arrow.

"If you all wish to die, I shall surely grant it for you!" Naraku spouted, throwing Inuyasha aside and drawing on the powers of the jewel shards that resided inside of him. His hand that had been cut off earlier grew back, and his wounds healed to prepare him for another battle. He'd be sure to walk away the victor. He had far too much to lose here if he failed.

"That's a wonderful trick, little spider."

His eyes widened in disbelief at the sound of her voice, and Naraku spun around to find the old monkey demon smiling icily back at him. He thought he had killed her! He had been sure that she had died.

"How you are standing here before me again doesn't matter." He worded out loud. "I'll be sure to snap your neck this time, saru!"

"_I'm your opponent! You'll fight me, Naraku!_"

Naraku was screaming out in pain as his attention was drawn to Inuyasha, who had recuperated and attacked again, this one successful. Naraku's scream melted into a roar of agony as he watched his right arm fly away from him, landing on the dirt below.

"Die, damn you!" He was bellowing, sending swarm after swarm of Saimyosho and tentacles for the inu.

"Inuyasha!"

It was both Kagome and Minako calling out as the youkai was hit, Naraku laughing insanely as he watched the inu try to fight his way free. Kagome spun then, lifting her bow with a rage that had never filled her before.

"Naraku!"

The arrow was released and headed straight for the spider-hanyou, who had actually turned at the call of his name. Kagome smirked as she watched the arrow pierce his recently healed eye, Naraku's shriek of pain echoing in the surrounding trees. Her smirk faded as miasma suddenly flared up around them in a burst of air, and she covered her mouth and nose knowing the intent was to poison.

It cleared as soon as it had come and when she could see again, all that she could see was Inuyasha panting on the ground and Minako leaning against a tree. Naraku was gone. He had escaped again.

Inuyasha's growling had her looking around, and it was then she realized that Kouga was no where to be found. Where could he have gone?

"_Miko._"

Her skin crawled as Inuyasha's voice enticed her to look at him, and she shrunk away from those red eyes that had turned their focus to her.

"_You'll die for interfering! This was my battle and now my prey is gone!_"

She couldn't help the scream as Inuyasha rushed forward, claws bared since Tetsusaiga couldn't be used against her. She fell back onto her butt in her frantic escape, but she knew that there was no escaping it.

A baby's cry stalled all activity, and the inu turned to face the way it was coming from, teeth bared in disgust. His nose tilted in the air to track the scent and then he was calmly walking off. Kagome sighed in relief, even though she was still shaking. She squeaked in disbelief as a rock hit Inuyasha in the back of his head, and he stopped and slowly spun to face who had thrown it.

He was met by another, thrown by the old saru, who was staring back at him defiantly.

"Lord Inuyasha, I can't let you leave here."

She looked to the miko, who was now on her knees, trying to stand.

"Shoot him, priestess."

Kagome nearly fell to the ground again, not believing what the demon had told her. She wanted her to shoot Inuyasha?

"No!" She refused.

"Then you endanger Lord Sesshomaru's child! Shoot him, miko!"

Inuyasha was distracted by the sound of crying, and not having the patience to deal with these two, he took off in a dead run. Minako swore and Kagome called out after him, but nothing stopped the youkai.

Kagome stood, her eyes watching Inuyasha disappear, before she was turning back to the midwife. She was met with an obviously angry face, the monkey scowling more than she usually did, and then she struck.

"Think, miko!" Minako shouted, slapping the girl upside her head. "You had the power to stop him! He'll kill the pup!"

"Inuyasha would never-"

"Stop thinking like a blasted ningen and see through his eyes for once!" Minako interrupted her. "His choice of mate has a child that he did not breed himself. He wants it dead, Kagome! He _will _kill it! You had the chance to stop him and you let him go!"

"You wanted me to shoot him!" Kagome was screaming back, going on the defensive. She couldn't have done that, not to her friend. Especially not after they had just made amends. "I didn't want to kill him!"

"Silly girl." The monkey said much more gently, knowing it was best if they stayed calm. "Your arrow didn't kill him when last you shot him."

Kagome's face went blank for a moment, before something seemed to go off in her head. Minako only nodded, turning to begin heading off.

"Come. We must reach them quickly."

xoxoxoxox

Kouga's tail wagged wildly as he followed the scent of Sesshomaru through the forest. For being so weak after birthing the damn pup, the Daiyoukai seemed to have gained a burst of energy. He seemed to know he was being followed, as his path kept changing, in hopes of losing his pursuer. Kouga's tongue lolled out of his mouth as he ran, now in wolf form, hoping to catch up quickly. He could sense Inuyasha closing in, and he wanted to get to Sesshomaru first.

"Kouga-sama!"

He skidded to a halt as a familiar voice crossed his path, and he looked up to find Hakkaku blocking his path.

Now out of wolf form, Kouga took a few deep breaths since he was somewhat winded, before speaking.

"I thought I told you to stay put!"

Hakkaku lowered his head a bit, knowing he had disobeyed, but it had been important.

"I know, but Ginta-"

"Damn it, I don't have time for this!" Kouga said dismissively. "Why the hell did you come looking for me!"

"But I didn't come for you! I just saw you and thought that you could help me out. Ginta-"

Kouga pushed him aside, eyes bleeding red as Sesshomaru's scent was actually closer than he originally thought it was.

"Not now!" He called back as he ran off, leaving a confused Hakkaku behind. "My Beta's waiting for me!"

Hakkaku frowned, but was soon sighing before following after his pack leader. Kouga was his Alpha after all.

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru collapsed in the large roots of a tree, lungs burning and skin drenched in sweat. He had been running as far and as fast as his legs would take him, and he wasn't satisfied at all. He was still in Inuyasha's forest, and he was sure the ookami would find his trail again sooner or later.

He winced at the pain in his neither regions, trying not to remember that he had been violated again, cursing himself for being caught unaware. He shouldn't have pushed Inuyasha away. This whole ordeal would most likely have been avoided.

Kazue's hoarse crying had yet to let up, and he felt guilty, as if he had neglected the young pup. Looking down into the basket, Sesshomaru studied his son carefully. The most that was wrong with the child was that his face was now red from crying so long. Luckily, he hadn't been hurt.

"Forgive me, Kazue." He whispered, taking the child out of the basket and holding him in his left arm. His right hand pushed aside the fabric of the robe he had hastily thrown on, so that the pup had access to his chest. "Your chichiue is sorry for everything."

As Kazue suckled on his breast, Sesshomaru stroked the magenta, moon-shaped mark on his child's forehead, the spider-shaped mark was in the back of his mind.

"Chichiue will make it all right, again." He promised the boy, knowing the pup couldn't even understand him.

A howl had him looking up, and he glared as not one, but two, ookami entered the small clearing. Carefully, he disengaged Kazue from his breast, luckily with the pup not protesting, and wrapped him up in his blankets before resting him back in the basket. That he held close to him protectively, eyes centered on two pair of blue, belonging to the demon smiling at him with a wide grin.

"Didn't think I'd find you?" Kouga asked with a chuckle.

Hakkaku blinked in disbelief at what he was seeing, not sure if he should believe his own eyes or not. In front of him was Sesshomaru? That proud youkai that had carried himself with so much insignificance and strength. _This_ was Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands? This was the Beta that his alpha was after?

"Stay back, ookami." Sesshomaru warned him, though he sat still in his spot.

Kouga did nothing of the sort, instead he rushed forward, in full youkai form. His red eyes were centered on the Daiyoukai and the newborn pup. The wolf prince leaped forward, ready to take what he had been trying so hard to get.

Sesshomaru pushed his exhausted body to move out of the way, but before he could try to escape any further, he was grabbed by his ankle. As he was dragged back along the ground so that he was in front of the ookami, Sesshomaru thought it best not to fight, and instead pulled Kazue closer.

Kouga stood above the Daiyoukai, a wolfish grin plastered on his face as he watched Sesshomaru curl about his child protectively. He snorted as the scent of another male's child reached is nose, and his grin faded, his teeth bared as he snarled.

His hand reached for the hilt of his sword, slowly drawing it as his eyes studied the newborn pup further. He could see the tuft of black hair peeking out from the blankets and knew that he'd not only be doing this for his advantage, but for the rest of these lands. Any spawn of Naraku's surely deserved to die. Sesshomaru should have rid himself of the pup long ago, now Kouga would do the job for him.

Amber eyes, weary but defiant, looked up at him, but the wolf prince caught the hidden look of pleading. The Daiyoukai wanted to keep the confounded thing? He would have let him had he mated him earlier, but the child was born and he refused to see it take one more breath.

"**You'll have another soon enough.**" Kouga told him, hand raising his sword. "**As your mate, I'll give you as many pups as you can stand to bear.**"

Sesshomaru readied himself to move, but he didn't have to. Kouga was groaning in pain as he was collided into, knocking the youkai to the ground and sending his sword sailing. The inu-youkai could only watch as Kouga threw his attacker, the enraged demon spinning to find who had dared to interrupt. Both youkai were surprised to find Hakkaku crouched in a defensive position after standing, having moved to place himself between Kouga and the weakened Daiyoukai.

"**Hakkaku! You dare to challenge me**!"

Hakkaku bit his lip, his instincts telling him to just roll over and bare his stomach to his Alpha, but his brain was telling him he had to stop his friend and leader. Kouga was obviously ignoring the sense of power that was heading for this area. A stronger demon meant to claim Sesshomaru and besides, Kouga had responsibilities elsewhere. He couldn't bring the Western Lord back to their pack as their new Beta. He thought of Ginta and forced himself to snarl back at his Alpha, feeling the need to shrink away when Kouga growled back but he stood his ground.

"I can't let you do this!"

Kouga had no other words and he charged forward, ready to put his pack mate in his place.

Sesshomaru was grounded as he watched the two wolves fight, not exactly sure why the other wolf had suddenly become his savior. It was obvious that the spike-haired wolf knew he would lose this battle, but he had invoked the fight anyway.

He didn't want to stay to ponder any longer than he was. The wolves' fight was coming to an end, the weaker wolf already injured enough that he was slowing down. Kouga wasn't holding his blows, in full youkai form he was willing to destroy his own pack-mate to rightfully take Sesshomaru.

The dog demon winced as Hakkaku was thrown to the ground, bruised and heavily bleeding. Kouga merely snorted before turning back to the dog-demon, ready to start forward. He stopped with a cry as teeth sank into his ankle, and he glared down to find Hakkaku biting into him, youki released.

As Kouga was wrestled to the ground again, Hakkaku took the chance to look up at the Daiyoukai.

"Run, Lord Sesshomaru! Just get out here!"

Sesshomaru didn't need to be told twice, and he was gone, leaving the pack mates behind to continue their own personal battle.

Kouga, of course, easily overthrew Hakkaku. As he stood over him, Hakkaku finally rolling over to show his submission, Kouga growled down at him before reaching down to grab him by his armor.

"**Explain yourself, or I'll rip you open for your insolence.**"

Hakkaku obediently began to, but his voice was so low that Kouga had to lean forward to hear him. The words that traveled out of Hakkaku's mouth had him pushing the wolf away in disbelief, red eyes sobering to blue as he stumbled back.

There was no way that the wolf was telling the truth. He could never believe that. He noticed the shadow above them and looked up to watch Inuyasha bound past them over head, and he didn't even want to give chase. He looked to Hakkaku, who was now unconscious, and his fists clenched at his sides.

"Damn it." He gently swore, walking closer to begin picking his friend up.

It was time he headed back. He didn't belong here anyway.

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru stopped, looking about for somewhere to place Kazue's basket. He found one in a dense bush, gently hiding his whimpering son in the brambles, trying to hush him into quietness. Luckily enough, the pup settled down and none too soon. Inuyasha had caught up to him.

He stood and walked a distance away from where the basket lay, turning to face the youkai that now burst out from the trees. The two stood watching the other, Inuyasha knowing the child had to be nearby, but his glowing eyes focused on the Daiyoukai in front of him.

Sesshomaru had no other choice, and as his eyes kept its gaze with Inuyasha's as his hands reached up to the tie of the light yukata, loosening it so that it fell away. The yukata followed it to the ground, so that now his bruised and battered body was revealed, but his intention wasn't lost to his brother.

Inuyasha made a sound of satisfaction and slowly started his way over. The elder of the two lifted a hand to brush his now soiled hair aside, revealing his neck and arching it in offering to the dominate male ahead of him. Inuyasha smiled then, reaching his older brother and taking hold of the now submissive youkai, ignoring the lingering scent of Naraku and bringing his lips to the skin he'd been waiting to bite into. His teeth seemed to ache with the need to pierce his chosen's flesh, but he was distracted.

The whining that came from the bushes not too far away drew his attention, and he carelessly pushed Sesshomaru aside, rushing for the child that was hidden within.

"No!"

He was tackled from behind, but easily threw Sesshomaru off, the demon having used all his strength from earlier so that he was merely cast aside without struggle. Inuyasha pulled the bushes out from their roots, red eyes glaring down at the fussing infant, teeth pulling back in a snarl and his canines glistening. The foliage was dropped carelessly so that his claws were free to tear the child to shreds.

He barely had a moment to lift his arm to attempt anything, when the impact of Sango's hiraikotsu sent him sailing away. His right side screamed in agony, and he tried to shake it off, lifting his eyes in time to watch Sango land.

The demon slayer had her eyes set on him, easily catching the large weapon and positioning to throw it again. She wouldn't though; she was merely waiting for him to make the first move. The youkai stood, choosing to ignore the taijiya and headed for the child again.

He had to jump back as a large amount of fire cut off his path, and he growled, turning to look up at the fire cat. Kirara circled, Miroku on her back, and Inuyasha almost realized too late the ofuda heading for him. He jumped out of the way fast enough, before leaping up to meet the neko, avoiding another array of ofuda.

Miroku swore as Kirara jolted sharply out of the way, but not fast enough. Inuyasha had grabbed him by the billowing ends of his robe, and the monk braced himself as he was thrown none too gently to the ground.

"Miroku!" Sango's voice screamed out, right before he hit the ground.

Miroku couldn't help the scream of pain as he landed on his wounded shoulder, and he cursed his luck. Now not only was there a gaping wound, but it was broken. Sango was kneeling beside him, and he glared up at her for a moment, pushing her away.

"Forget about me!" He insisted, nodding in the the baby's direction. "Just stop Inuyasha!"

Sango nodded and spun to head for the child, but all she saw was a trail of silver strands running off and an empty basket left behind. Inuyasha was still busy fighting off Kirara, the fire-neko holding up against him for the moment, so Sango knew it was Lord Sesshomaru making an escape.

Kirara's pained yowl had her looking up in fright as her companion came crashing down to the ground, the inu landing beside her with bloody claws.

"Kirara, no!"

The cat reverted back to her smaller self, and Sango would have felt relieved that she was alright, if it wasn't for the slow panting breaths and the amount of blood escaping the small cat.

"Inuyasha, you have to stop this!" She cried out, her emotions making way for rage. "I'm not afraid to stop you any way that I have to!"

"_Come taijiya._" The inu taunted her. "_Do your worst._"

She froze at the challenge, a little unsure of herself, but didn't let it stop her for long. She had every intention of stopping Inuyasha here, and she would fight until she could do so no longer. With a cry she was running forward, her weapon sailing out after Inuyasha, who only smiled back at her. The weapon he caught and easily snapped in half, which made Sango stumble, but she easily pulled her sword, getting her footing again and surging on.

Inuyasha only growled, before he rushed forward himself. Sango cried out as her sword was swatted aside and then she was wheezing as a fist crushed into her stomach. Winded, she couldn't even make a sound as she was back-handed and sent soaring, but she did not miss Miroku's cry of concern.

She wanted to get up, but everything was hurting, and it was easier to just stay down than risk another one of Inuyasha's full blows. He wasn't holding back, overcome by his demon side, and she didn't want to risk fatal injuries. That wouldn't be helpful at all if she ended up dying.

"Inuyasha, you must control yourself!" Miroku was screaming, forcing himself up as the inu stopped in his tracks. He had been stalking closer to Sango, but was distracted by the houshi's voice. "Wake up, damn it! You go on this way and you'll be no better than Naraku!"

He didn't know if his words had reached the Inuyasha he knew, but Miroku hoped that he was stalling the young demon as long as it took for Sesshomaru to get to safety. He flinched as the temporary demon stepped forward, but soon Inuyasha was looking off into the distance, obviously catching the sound of where Sesshomaru must be.

"_When I have returned, I shall make sure you pay for your insult._"

Miroku shivered at the promise, which he had a feeling the inu would see through, if he didn't return to his normal self soon. Then his friend was running off, bounding in great strides after the Daiyoukai and his newly born puppy.

"Damn it!" Miroku swore, good hand cradling his paining shoulder. "What now!"

His question was asked to no one in particular, but he received an answer all the same.

"Now I try."

He turned to see Kagome straddled atop Ah-Un with Minako in tow. The two-headed creature was lazily looking about as if it was a bit miffed to have been dragged back into work. With Sesshomaru stuck here for the last couple of days, it had had a nice time with resting and grazing. He had to wonder what it was that Kagome meant to do, but the freshly replenished quiver gave him his answer.

"I trust your decision." He said with a nod, looking to the unconscious Sango, and then back to the priestess. "Do what you must."

Kagome nodded and then looked back to Minako, who was slowly coming down off of the demon. She turned to Kagome and made a motion to shoo her off, before turning back to Miroku.

"I'll stay here and help, and then I'll find you." She said, heading for the now mewling Kirara. "Don't let him do what he'll regret later on."

Kagome gave another firm nodded, before she was guiding Ah-Un off, the creature bellowing as it took to the sky. Miroku watched her go off, before he was treading over to where Sango lay, and sighed as he knelt beside her.

"What on earth did we get ourselves into?" He asked her, knowing she couldn't hear him. Smiling down at her, he let his good hand fix her hair that was now in disarray.

"Houshi, if you think you can manage it, I need your help over here. Sango will wake up soon enough, she's a demon slayer, not a common wench."

He chuckled at the monkey's beckoning and stood to answer her request, leaving Sango behind after fixing her so that she was much more comfortable. She would definitely wake soon enough, and when she did, he was sure that they would head off after Inuyasha. His shoulder screamed in pain as he unconsciously went to shrug, and he had to stop himself from crying.

Okay, after he had tended to his shoulder, then they would find Inuyasha. Hopefully by that time, Kagome had succeeded in doing what she had set out to do.

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru was panting and sweating by the time he stumbled out into open plain, his amber eyes looking about and realizing he no longer had the coverage of the trees. He growled a little in frustration, looking about for his next destination, knowing he couldn't enter the forest. Inuyasha was on his tail, as he could hear the demon howling in the not too far distance.

Kazue's whining had slowly turned to crying, as he was sure the little one hadn't fed enough before they had been interrupted by Kouga and then pursued by his brother. It was a shame that the pup had to stay hungry just a bit longer. There was no time to stop and feed the boy now.

Willing his legs to stand firm, as they threatened to collapse, he stepped forward. He could only walk, his stamina having depleted so that running was no longer an option. The last thing he needed to do was trip and fall with Kazue in his arms.

He recognized the well and headed toward it, not knowing what else to do. He figured he could always hide Kazue at the bottom, but that wouldn't work. There was no rope leading down, and in any case, this well was enchanted. He would take no chances with it.

His brother's howl had him turning to face him, just as he sprung free of the treetops, crashing down to a landing a good yard or so from the fatigued demon lord.

Inuyasha grinned as Sesshomaru glared back at him, amber eyes still flickering with the will to fight and defend his offspring, the need to defy his chosen.

"_You should not pine over this child._" Inuyasha told him, as if he was truly going to reassure the demon in front of him. "_You'll have a new pup soon enough. Your heat will return near the end of the year and I'll impregnate you with another._"

"You'll get no such chance if you dare lay a hand on my son." Sesshomaru spat at him, teeth bared. "If you kill my child, then I'll do my damnedest to be sure I will have no other."

"_A bold declaration._" Inuyasha chuckled, sauntering forward while his brother shuffled back. "_You'll see things differently when I am your mate and my seed has been planted in your womb._"

"Stay back!"

Inuyasha did no such thing and he jumped forward, but Sesshomaru turned and ran. Unfortunately, he didn't make it too far, and his world started spinning. The corners of his sight were darkening and he swore under his breath as he realized he had reached his limit. His body would go no further without rest and his youki had long done all it could to assist him. It was still replenishing and he could barely tap into it.

He growled loudly in objection as he was grabbed by his shoulder, arms tightening about Kazue as he was turned to face his younger brother.

"_Give me the child!_" Inuyasha demanded.

"No!"

That wasn't his voice and Sesshomaru was a bit lost as he fell to the ground, landing none too gracefully on his ass. Inuyasha had reared back, roaring in anger, having been upset and unsettled by something.

He willed his eyes to focus, and he blinked up at the image of two arrows shot into both Inuyashas. That gave him room to worry, as he realized he was seeing double. He still watched though, amber eyes not looking away from his now fuming younger brother.

Inuyasha spun to find no other than Kagome looking back at him, her face holding a look of determination, and her eyes a look of sadness.

"_So, you betray me again, miko?_"

He saw her flinch, but she raised her arrow any way, her face melting into a distraught and apologizing look. He roared as the second arrow pierced right above his heart, the force hard enough to send him flying back and colliding into a tree. The howl he let out slowly melted into a bellowing cry, as Inuyasha's body reverted to what it once was. When the hanyou was himself again, he sagged against the tree he was once again pinned to, weary eyes lifting to look up sleepily at Kagome.

"Kagome?" He asked confused, his eyes looking about. They landed on the battered, naked and bruised Daiyoukai, who was clutching to a squealing baby with all his might. "Sesshomaru."

Kagome felt herself tearing as Inuyasha directed a hurt and confused look her way, before his head was slumping forward, forced into a sleep by the spell weaved into her arrow.

"You did well, my girl."

Kagome spun to face Minako, who came shuffling out of the forest not too far away with Kirara in her arms. Miroku was behind her, Sango leaning against him, though it seemed the both of them needed each other's support. She was surprised to find Kouga slinking out of the forest as well, a beaten and bleeding Hakkaku on his back, the wolf guard out cold.

The wolf prince looked to Sesshomaru, who seemed not to notice anyone else but the child in his arms any more, and figured he had done enough. The Western Lord wasn't even worth it. He had nearly killed his own pack-mate just to have him, and he felt horrible. Especially after finding out just _why_ Hakkaku would not let him go after the Daiyoukai and why he had ventured out here in the first place.

"Minako-san."

The saru looked to Kouga with an inquisitive look, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"I ask that you extend your services to me when you are through here."

Minako blinked in confusion at first, but was soon sighing and then nodding in agreement.

"I shall travel to you when I see it fit for me to leave." She told him, and Kouga nodded.

"Thank you." Then he was looking to Kagome, who was still looking to Inuyasha, now with tears streaming down her face. "Kagome."

She turned to Kouga as he called her, sniffling and trying to wipe her face dry.

"Please, forgive me for my actions. I'll return to apologize formally to the Inu no Taisho and his mate when I am able. I have my own responsibilities to see to back with my own pack."

Kagome nodded her consent, and then Kouga was off, his whirlwind fading as he disappeared into the distance.

"Tis sad to see that things have come to this."

Kaede's voice was a shock, and the young priestess turned to find the old miko was not alone. She had a couple of villagers with her, and they carried a drawing cart. Kaede ordered them to help the wounded and she cautiously approached Lord Sesshomaru herself, throwing a blanket over his shoulders.

The future-girl couldn't hear what the old woman gently said to coax the demon into standing, but he did and then he was being led away. The eldest son of the previous Inu no Taisho glanced back only once at his younger brother, Kagome not missing the small flash of hurt that flickered through amber eyes, before he was helped up onto the cart with the others.

"Ye must come back with us." Kaede urged her as she gently placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, Minako nodding in agreement. "We must mend what is broken."

She nodded a bit reluctantly, and she stood still as the two old women went off to follow after the leaving villagers. Kagome's black eyes looked up to her friend, who looked no different from the first time she had met him there not too long ago. She sighed, trying not to cry as her hands tightened around her bow. She knew that it was the right thing to do, even if she had to hurt him again to do it.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She softly said into the wind, turning her back to the hanyou imprisoned to the tree. "I'm so sorry."

T.B.C.

*screams* What have I done! I'm an evil person, and I'm so sorry. I know everyone was so way out of character, and I apologize but there was no way to avoid it. And I know that they aren't mated yet, but hey, at least Kouga's out of the picture. . .again. And Naraku may not be dead, but at least he's been horribly wounded and disfigured. I guess some of you guys are probably going, 'what the hell do you mean he'll be in heat again at the end of the year!' Well, dogs have two heat cycles and I'm basing it off of canine gestation and shucks, so tada. I'll explain it further later on. It's all in my head here, people! Work with me! Now, I'm sorry you all had to wait for this and I hope the next chapter comes a bit faster. It depends on my schedule. Let me know what you think; the good, the bad, the ugly, the oddly attractive, and so forth. Until next time.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: Neptunesdemon

Archive: Fanfiction net; Mpreg mailing list

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Rating: R

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yoai, OOC, incest, non-con, lemon

Author's Note: And so it continues, hopefully you guys will feel much better now. Just letting you know now, I'm not too good with lemons, so be gentle when you're ready to criticize me. Thank you!

xoxoxoxox

Kagura peeked warily out from behind her fan as she watched Naraku trying to will himself whole. She had been curious these past weeks as to why he had not commissioned her services as of late. She didn't complain. Far be it from her to demand to be ordered around by the disgusting demon. She had rather enjoyed her vacation and hoped it lasted just a bit longer. She was glad her fan was hiding most of her face, as she was sure to be fully reprimanded for the smile that graced her lips as Naraku grew frustrated. Good heavens, but she loved to see the man suffer.

Naraku was bellowing in frustration and deep rooted rage for the umpteenth time as he tried to use the shards inside of him to heal himself but was unable to. Curse that blasted hanyou to the deepest pits of hell! He had been so close to claiming Sesshomaru, so close to owning the power he had desired for so long. But it had been snatched away from him. All of it, gone! Now in the clutches of an undeserving brat on a power trip due to his need to mate. Naraku scoffed, trying to reign in his temper. This was the least of his problems. At the moment, he was unable to tend to his injuries, but he would find a way.

"Kagura."

He didn't miss the way that the wind sorceress jumped at the call of her name, and he realized that she had probably been watching him in interest. He ignored it for now, promising to pay her back in retrospect for her behavior.

The fan covering her face lowered to reveal a scowl, and Naraku merely grinned in her direction, his lone eye zeroing in on her. He was aware of the disgust in her face as she stared at him, the feeling directed at his character as well as the now hollowed opening where is right eye had been.

"Find me more shards." He commanded, turning away from her to grab at the stub of shoulder where his right arm would have started. "Find me demons with power that could challenge Sesshomaru's. . .no. . . Inuyasha's. I want Inuyasha."

Kagura frowned at that. Inuyasha's power couldn't match Naraku's, let alone Sesshomaru's. Why would her unwanted master suddenly take an interest in the hanyou? What the hell had been going on out there while she had been contently locked away? Now she was curious and she was eager, willing to do his bidding if it meant finding out more.

"My lord?" She still had trouble saying that without a snarl. "Shall I bring you Inuyasha?"

Naraku held up a hand, and merely took a seat in a chair that had been placed there for his convenience.

"No, not yet." He began, his face twisting with a horrible grin. "Soon, but you can not manage to face him and live. First, bring me what you can, and when I have regained my strength and body, then we shall take Inuyasha."

Kagura only nodded and started her way out, but her curiosity stopped her so that she was turning back to look at the disfigured hanyou.

"Might I ask why the change of heart?" She asked him, Naraku merely chuckling.

"I have merely changed the means in which I will get to him." He stated as he stared off at nothing in particular. "Once I've removed Inuyasha, the Lord of the West will surely fall before my feet. What choice will he have?"

Kagura felt a chill run down her spine as Naraku started softly chuckling, before it grew louder and much more crazed. She left then, not wanting to stay in his presence any longer. Once outside, she removed a feather from her hair and then took to the sky without looking back. Now she was more than curious. She wanted to know what had transpired and would find out in any way that she could.

xoxoxoxox

"Aw, Chichiue, little brother is very cute!" Rin giggled, watching the baby fuss, small fists waving randomly as small feet kicked.

He was at the moment being changed, and Rin had adamantly wanted to watch and learn how. Shippo had run from the hut, saying the smell was horrible, and Sesshomaru had to admit that it was.

He calmly changed the young pup before redressing him in the odd clothes that the miko had given him a few days before. He wouldn't admit that he liked them, especially the small hat littered with picture of dogs and topped with puppy-like ears reminiscent of Inuyasha's.

He had to ignore his youki's obvious feeling of distress at the thought of his brother. It had been close to two weeks, and Inuyasha was still pinned to the tree. It had been discussed that until Sesshomaru's strength was returned that the hanyou would have to stay imprisoned. It was a harsh verdict, but no one seemed to disagree. If the hanyou would further be a threat to Sesshomaru and his son, then it was best they give the demon lord a fighting chance.

Safe to say, Sesshomaru felt like his old self again. Well, nearly as much as his old self. He had healed considerably, his stomach flat once again, though the muscles were still gone. Training would bring those back, and in due time. His breasts were still tender. Luckily enough, they had never swelled to look like those of a female, but they were tender. That god awful birth canal had closed completely, and he was happy to feel fully male again.

Kazue cooed, and he let his attention go back to the child, who Rin was enticing to wake up. He had told her that the baby wasn't asleep, and that his eyes hadn't developed enough yet so they had to stay closed, but Rin couldn't help it. With Rin coddling the baby, Sesshomaru busied himself with getting rid of the soiled diaper before returning to his baby's side.

"May I hold him, Chichiue?" Rin was asking, looking up pleadingly at Sesshomaru.

He was weary but knew that Rin would not be careless. Lifting the boy from his bedding, he bid Rin sit up, which she did quickly and obediently. Gently, he rested Kazue into her waiting arms, and was amused as Rin laughed joyfully, her squeals enticing Shippo to peek in.

"No fair!" He was whining as he rushed inside. "I wanted to hold him, too!"

"Shippo, don't whine!" He snapped, frowning down at the fox, who pouted up at him. "Children who whine are never rewarded. If you act properly, then I shall respond accordingly."

"But-"

The fox's whining was cut short by the sharp look he received from the inu-youkai, and Shippo pouted further, before kneeling quietly and awaiting his turn. Satisfied with this, Sesshomaru took Kazue from Rin and easily placed him in Shippo's arms, watching the kitsune's eyes widen in wonder as the puppy squirmed.

The look of wonder was lost and quickly formed into a hurt expression as Kazue began to cry. Sesshomaru nearly, but managed not to, coddle Shippo who seemed about ready to cry himself.

"He doesn't like me!" The boy was sniffling up at him and Sesshomaru gently chuckled.

"No, he very much likes his big brother." He shocked himself with the weight of the words he had just spoken and was aware that so was Shippo, whose eyes widened unbelievably as he spoke them. "Kazue is just hungry and hungry babies tend to cry."

Shippo numbly nodded, watching as Kazue was taken from him and cradled in the Daiyoukai's arms. Rin had wandered off to play with the doll that houshi-san had made for her out of straw, a gift that Sesshomaru had his doubts about. He didn't much trust the monk, who he had learned was a far bigger lecher than he had first thought him to be. Not that he would ever do anything to a child, but with protective instincts in place, he couldn't help it.

"Um. . ."

He blinked up from watching Kazue feeding, to look at Shippo who seemed flustered and uncertain. What could the little fox be so agitated over?

"What is it, kit?" He asked, startling the young fox a bit.

"Do you really mean that?"

Sesshomaru merely raised a brow at the question, not exactly sure what the fox was referring to.

"And what are you speaking of, Shippo?"

"Well, about me, being his big brother?"

Sesshomaru stared down at green eyes which waited expectantly for his answer, the doubt circling those depths nearly crushing him.

"You are not his younger brother, so therefore you are by default his older brother." Came the answer, Sesshomaru knowing he did not answer what the boy truly wanted to know. The fox was searching for the affirmative that he was a part of a family again, that he belonged.

"Then does that mean that you are my chichiue, too?"

"Have you any other?"

Shippo slowly shook his head, his tail falling limp behind him, and lips pouting a little bit more.

"Then what else would I be to you? Otousan works just as well."

Shippo's tail eagerly waved at that, before he was smiling up at Sesshomaru, eyes wet with happy tears.

"I like chichiue!" The fox spouted, sniffling and rubbing one eye with the back of his hand.

"So do I." The demon lord said, granting the fox a smile that had been becoming rare to see as he became himself again. "Now, you have been shirking your duties as of late, have you not?"

The pout that took Shippo's face this time was a way to try and convince the Daiyoukai to direct him otherwise, but he would hold strong.

"Paper, ink and a brush." Were the simple words. "I want all fourty-five characters and then your name written twice."

"Twice!" Shippo was exclaiming, his pout turning to a frown. "But I can only do it once!"

Sesshomaru sighed, switching Kazue to his other breast, before he was directing a hard look at his officially adopted son.

"For whining it will be three times and if you continue on this way you will go the night without supper and start your morning katas before dawn rather than after it."

"But that's not fair." Shippo was sniffling, though he stood to do as was told.

Sesshomaru knew he had been spoiled before, so he would have to re-teach him, but he was satisfied enough to know that Shippo would learn well. He looked to Rin, who was humming her own little tune, and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"You are not exempt from your studies either, young lady." He told her. "Put the doll away and get your own supplies."

Rin was agreeing easier than Shippo had, and much more happily, too. When the two children were settled by the table and working away, Rin still humming happily and Shippo slouching against the table with a scowl, Sesshomaru settled down to focus on his youngest again.

He watched down at the young baby, who was still attached to his nipple, and gently lifted a hand to brush the black locks peeking out from under the small hat. The child had grown bigger since his birth, though not too much so, just enough that he would soon be weaned. Though that was in another week or two. Then Sesshomaru would need to hunt to feed him, because growing inu needed fresh meat to see them growing fast enough.

That brought on the problem of leaving Kazue alone while he hunted. Not that he wasn't sure that the boy would be safe, but he would still have to separate himself from the baby. A growing inu-youkai needed an inseparable amount of time with its birthing parent and Sesshomaru was hesitant to think that this parenting stuff would be a lot easier with his mate around.

**Then we should mate with Inuyasha soon**.

Sesshomaru scoffed, though his youki had a point. Mating with Inuyasha would have a lot of things fall into place, but the hanyou was still pinned to that blasted tree. The miko had been mending the sacred beads, finding it wasn't as easy as she thought, and had taken close to a week. Now she and the monk were re-working Miroku's binding spell to make sure that it was stronger than before. They would be done soon enough, but Sesshomaru had mixed feelings.

He was willing to give himself to Inuyasha, if not even a little eager, and yet, he was still reluctant. The moment Inuyasha marked him was the moment that he himself ceased to be the Inu no Taisho and his brother began to hold the title. It was a large step down, from being on top to bottom, in more senses than one. The transition, he felt, was going to be difficult and hopefully Inuyasha wouldn't rub it in his face too often, since he knew the hanyou couldn't help but tease him.

Kazue did a soft sigh as he finally finished and it pulled the Daiyoukai to look down at him, amber eyes widening slightly as small eyes slowly began to open. His heart hammered as he watched Kazue blinking before red-gold orbs looked up at him. They were mostly red, but the flecks of gold was enough to ease Sesshomaru's building worries and he smiled down at his pup as Kazue yawned.

"Hello there, little one." He gently whispered as adjusting eyes looked up at him. "Finally, you get to see what your chichiue looks like, huh?"

Kazue let out a squeal, smile showing off a mouth of gums taking his face, small fists reaching up. Sesshomaru reached back with one hand, satisfied with the strong grip his finger was caught in by small hands.

"A true inukai indeed." He gently cooed, listening to Kazue coo in return, trying to pull the finger into his mouth.

"Otouto is finally awake!" Rin was crying out, forgetting her work to rush over.

Shippo was right behind her, the two of them crowding close and peeping down at the little demon who only squealed and cooed as he blinked up at them.

"His eyes are so pretty, Chichiue!" Rin excitedly mentioned, before pointing to herself. "Rin is your big sister, Kazu-chan. And Shippo is our big brother and Sesshomaru-sama is our chichiue! We're your family!"

"You forgot Otousan!" Shippo piped in, glaring at Rin who only rectified her mistake with a gasp and nod.

"Oh yes, Inuyasha is our otousan, but he's sleeping right now. He did something very naughty, but when he wakes up, he'll come back and then we'll be a family again!"

It amazed him how nothing seemed to faze Rin much. He let the children coddle Kazue for a while longer, before the young pup began to fuss, ready to fall asleep. The children were shooed back to their studies and Kazue was burped, rocked to sleep and placed in his basket.

Now free, Sesshomaru stood to watch out past the open doorway, wondering exactly if Inuyasha would wake up anytime soon.

**Do you miss him already**?

'No.' He answered his youki, which only giggled in amusement.

**You're lying**.

Which he was, but he would never admit it out loud, and he would continue on as if he wasn't phased by his brother's absence. He had a reputation to mend after all.

xoxoxoxox

Kagome fingered the familiar beads that rested in her hands, as she stood a few yards away from the tree where her friend was suspended. It had taken her quite awhile for her to mend it, and then even longer for her and Miroku to enchant it. She had never had to use her miko-powers in such a way before, so it was difficult to grasp in such a small amount of time. Luckily enough, she managed and as soon as the sutra had finally been set, she had grabbed up the beads and rushed down to the tree.

She was hesitant to place it around the hanyou's neck, having only just released him from it not too long ago. It was quite recent, in fact, and she felt guilty about having to put it on him again. She thought of Lord Sesshomaru and his new born pup, and nodded her head fervently before stepping forward.

It wasn't only for her, or Inuyasha, it was for them as well. Hell, it was for both brothers. They deserved the chance now, without Inuyasha's renegade youki getting in the way. They'd gone through enough and she could see how much the two needed each other.

Finally in front of her friend, she took a deep breath before reaching out and draping the beads over Inuyasha's head so that it settled around his neck. It let out a soft glow of pink and white light, before it faded, signaling that the sutra and spell had been placed. With another deep breath she wrapped both hands about one arrow, this one lodged in his shoulder. It ripped free so that she had to wince, but was relieved to find the wound healing closed.

The next arrow had her hesitating, but she wrapped her hands about that as well. This one was a bit stubborn and with a soft sound of effort, she pulled it free, the way it came loose causing her to stumble back some.

Instantly Inuyasha was awake, crying out his discomfort as the arrowhead was ripped loose and falling to the ground limply. Kagome watched him as he came to, murmuring softly and trying to stand on weak limbs. When he was pushing up on his hands and knees, she knelt beside him so that she could help him stand, his amber eyes blinking blearily at her.

"Kagome?" He asked, voice slurred, as if he were drunk. "What happened? Why am I out here?"

"Not now, Inuyasha, wait until you're more awake."

"The last thing I remember is seeing you." His voice wasn't as slurred anymore. "You and Sesshomaru and. . ."

His words faded and then he was jolting awake, as if he hadn't been asleep for almost two weeks pinned to a tree.

"Damn it, Sesshomaru!" He was swearing, turning to look at Kagome. "Sesshomaru had the baby and Naraku's out there and-" He stopped as his eyes widened in horror, his mind replaying that day in fast forward until he remembered his entrapment. "Kagome, I didn't hurt him, did I? Tell me I didn't hurt the baby."

Kagome felt for him and taking pity she shook her head, helping him to stand up.

"No, your brother and the baby are fine."

"And Naraku?"

The miko shrugged, her hands going behind her back.

"He got away." She told him, watching him scowl. "You did hurt him pretty good, though."

"Of course I did!" The hanyou scoffed, nose proudly in the air as he remembered how the spider had run off with a missing arm. He had to wonder why he liked cutting off arms so much. "There's no way I was gonna let him get the best of me!"

Kagome laughed and Inuyasha was able to crack a smile, before it was fading, his hands burying away in his sleeves.

"Hey, Kagome."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think everything's gonna be okay?" The hanyou asked her, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. "You know, between us?"

She wasn't sure who us consisted of at this moment, so she decided to answer for both.

"I'm not mad at you, Inuyasha. I just did what I had to do to help protect your brother from you." She explained, watching the hanyou wince. "And I'm sure Sesshomaru will be willing to forgive you, too. So, yes, everything's going to be just fine. Of course, that's only if you get your butt in gear and go apologize. Now!"

Inuyasha scoffed again, looking to the miko with a grin before he was heading over to give her a quick hug. She was surprised by it, but easily hugged him back before watching him leap off and head out.

"Thanks, Kagome!" He called back, heading off to go after Sesshomaru. "I owe you one!"

Kagome only sighed, before she was heading back to find Kaede. She would tell the woman what had happened and that things were on its way back to being as close to normal as they could be. Besides, she wouldn't mind keeping the old woman company. Minako had headed off to aid Kouga as she had promised him, vowing to return and make sure that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had mated, promising to force them herself if they hadn't done so by the time she returned.

Kagome shuddered at the thought of it coming to that, as she was sure no one wanted to be intimate with an old monkey demon hovering over their shoulders. She just let her mind wander instead to why Kouga had needed Minako's services anyway. Well, it had to be obvious that someone in Kouga's pack was pregnant, maybe one of the female wolves. She let it go, not willing to think about it for too long. She had enough to worry about here as it was.

xoxoxoxox

Sango carefully uncovered Miroku's wound, ignoring the much too pleased look that the monk had plastered on his face. The two were sitting outside of the the new hut that had been built for Sesshomaru, since the last one had been destroyed, shaded under a nearby tree. Miroku claimed that there was no one else to help him change the dressing, which she knew to be a complete lie, but then again she didn't mind.

Kirara was curled up napping a few feet away, thankfully the neko had healed up well, as Inuyasha had done a considerable amount of damage. She had been afraid that Inuyasha had killed her, but the fire-cat pulled through, with much thanks to Kaede and Minako.

"Miss Sango, I must say you have lovely hands and I am ever grateful to be tended to by them." The monk was purring, the taijiya grinding her teeth to try not and hit him. He was wounded, it wouldn't be fair at all.

"Miroku, shut up." Was all she said, going through the motions of cleaning, applying medicine, and redressing the wound. Then his arm was gently placed in to the sling that helped support his healing shoulder.

Sango was, in a way, glad for his injuries. Without his cursed hand excuse, there was much less groping. It didn't stop but at least it was less, and she was satisfied enough with that.

"Oh dear, I do believe this has tired me out. I feel as if I could fall asleep right here."

She squawked unbeside herself as Miroku's head pillowed atop her breasts and she raised her hand ready to strike him, but violet eyes blinked up at her mischievously.

"You wouldn't strike an injured man, would you? Not one who is merely wearied and in need of a good rest to help him heal."

That snarky bastard, he knew how to play her; the ass. She would have no more teeth by the end of the day, as she ground them even harder, lowering her hand so that they were beside her again. She tensed as Miroku nuzzled even more letting out a content sigh as he basked in the softness of her female form. He'd get his when he was all healed up, Sango would make sure of it.

Kirara's soft mewl had the demon slayer looking up and then she was jumping as Inuyasha was suddenly in front of her. She was jerking to stand on both feet without much thought to the monk, who only hissed in pain as he was jolted. A small twinge of satisfaction ran through her at his slight suffering, before she was focused on the hanyou again.

"Inuyasha, you're awake!" Her eyes focused on the beads around his neck, and then to his face again. "So it worked."

"Hello, Inuyasha." Miroku said, smiling up at his friend. "It's good to have you back to your normal self. We've been worried about you and wondering if you'd be able to be contained again. Luckily, our combined work seems to have done the trick."

"Yeah, it did. Where's Sesshomaru?"

Before either could direct him to the hut, an excited squeal caught their attention and all three turned to see Rin running out the door towards them.

"Yay, Otousan is awake!"

She giggled as she ran to him jumping up towards him and Inuyasha easily caught her, surprised that she was this happy to see him but laughing with her none the less.

"Rin was very worried that Otousan would never wake up." She said before pouting, her arms wrapped about his neck. "Rin was told you were being very naughty. Were you put on punishment?"

Inuyasha chuckled as he put her down, ruffling her black locks that were already in disarray.

"Yes, and I did learn my lesson. I'll be a good boy from now on."

"Un!" Rin said with a firm nod, and then was running off, laughter pealing through the sky before she was singing. "Otousan is back!"

Shippo came scuttling out next, his green eyes widening as he saw Inuyasha and he too was running forward. Scampering up on to Inuyasha's shoulder, he tugged at the hanyou's ears just to make sure it was really him. That earned him Inuyasha placing him on the ground and giving him one good whack to the top of his skull.

"What was that for, ya pipsqueak!"

"I just wanted to make sure it was you." Shippo whined, before sticking his tongue out at the older demon. "Ya big meanie!"

As Inuyasha threatened to hit him again, Shippo ran off with a squeak, Sango and Miroku laughing at the children's antics. They were really happy to have him back, which was odd in the hanyou's book. And what was with this Otousan business? What on earth was going on?

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's with Kazue inside." Miroku informed him, the hanyou blinking.

"Kazue?" He questioned. "You mean the baby?"

Sango nodded, and he blinked again. First blessing, huh? Did that mean Sesshomaru expected more? He gulped at the thought, but easily shook over the growing nervousness and started forward. It was time to get this over with.

As the hanyou slinked off, Miroku called after the children, who were ready to follow him back inside. He was sure that the two would rather be alone than with two children around.

"Rin, Shippo, let's go and visit Lady Kaede. Maybe Kagome has some candy left over."

Rin was making happy squeals and Shippo joined her as they ran ahead, already knowing the way. The two adults followed after them, Sango sending Kirara ahead to make sure the two didn't wander off. As they were left alone, Miroku turned to Sango as they slowly walked away from the hut.

"Do you think things will go well?"

"Yes." Sango nodded with confidence. "I think things will go very well."

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru had just finished changing Kazue once again. It was amazing how much one baby could go so often. It seemed never ending at times. Kazue was making gurgling noises as he was dressed again, small fists waving about as his eyes shined up at his father.

"Talkative, I see." Sesshomaru said, Kazue seeming to answer with a giggle. "You certainly did not get that from me. Perhaps from your sire, as all he knows how to do is talk."

As his son continued with his random baby babble, Sesshomaru was aware of the approaching presence and he looked up just as Inuyasha climbed the few stairs to reach the porch before stopping outside of the door.

The two merely stared back at each other, Sesshomaru on alert and yet staying calm, and Inuyasha trying his best to look as un-intimidating as possible. He knew that Sesshomaru was going to be extra careful after what he had nearly done, and he figured the best way to get on his good side was to prove that he wasn't a threat. Which he knew he was, but it was best to pretend and act otherwise.

"Sesshomaru."

"Inuyasha."

And then they were silent again, the Daiyoukai looking away to the baby laying on the blanket and Inuyasha couldn't help but look either. He watched in wonder at the little demon, who was cooing non-stop while little hands tried to grab anything they came across, which included the Daiyoukai's hair when it came within reach. Soon the boy was wrapped up and gently placed in a basket that sat neatly beside the bedroll, but was then pushed further away.

Inuyasha didn't miss it, Sesshomaru was further separating the pup from him, making sure that he stood between them should anything go wrong. Then amber eyes were looking back up at him, almost expectantly and suddenly there were butterflies in his stomach. With a deep breath he was stepping in, sliding the door closed behind him and then turning to face his brother again.

Sesshomaru was busying himself with tidying up, Inuyasha a bit surprised that the youkai was doing his own menial tasks. He was used to seeing Jaken doing all the work, and now as he realized it, the little kappa was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's ugly?" He asked coming closer, Sesshomaru not bothering to look up as he folded away small garments of clothing. They obviously belonged to Kazue, his little nephew. Good gods, he was an uncle.

'I could be a dad soon.' He was saying to himself before shaking that thought loose. There would be no getting ahead of himself. Who knew how things would turn out?

"If by ugly you are referring to Jaken, then he has gone to my palace to announce the birth of my son." Sesshomaru answered dutifully, his old tone of voice back. "It should make my return easier than to show up unannounced and with an unexplained child."

Yeah, that made sense, though Inuyasha knew there was bound to be trouble on that end, too.

"He went on his own?"

"He is with Ah-Un, he shall arrive safely and is ordered to stay there until I have returned."

"Oh."

Inuyasha didn't announce that he was going to sit, so when he plopped down unannounced, Sesshomaru stiffened and he didn't miss it. He swallowed as he watched his brother, whose back was turned to him, his eyes tracing down the slender form. The light robe that Sesshomaru was wearing was fitting him quite well, and it was hard not to stare as it clung to every curve of the youkai's body.

Oh boy. Even after a couple of weeks of being pinned to that confounded tree again, Inuyasha still had the growing hots for his own brother. He supposed that he could ignore it, if Sesshomaru didn't seem to want the god damn attention. Maybe it was all in his head? He'd just leave it at that.

Inuyasha laid out on his side, head propped on his palm as his elbow rested against the floor, his eyes closing as he tried to gather himself. He had come here with a purpose. The first and foremost was an apology and then he would work on making things right.

His cock jumped at that thought and he cleared his throat as if that would fix the problem. It didn't, so he decided to ignore it.

"Not that I do not enjoy your company, Inuyasha, but what particular reason did you have in coming to this Sesshomaru's hut?"

"What's it to ya?" The hanyou questioned, rolling over so that he was laying on his back, arms behind his head. "Maybe I just needed a nap while not pinned to a fucking tree and maybe I just wanted to see if you were okay. See if I worry about you the next time if this is how I'm gonna be treated for it."

His eyes opened as Sesshomaru slid closer, and Inuyasha smirked up at the icy glare that he hadn't seen in a while. It was almost comforting, the threat that was thrown down at him with that stare.

"You'll not use such language in my presence, nor in my son's presence." The dog demon hissed, before turning away. "I loathe to think he'd pick up your manner of speech. If he is to be Daiyoukai one day, then I refuse to hear him speaking like some lowly ruffian."

"Don't you mean half-breed?" Inuyasha said sitting up, eyes twinkling as he further teased his brother. "You know, you used to hit me right about now."

"Perhaps I feel that I am not in the mood for games."

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru stood, folded clothes in hand and headed for a nearby chest where he placed them inside. Where the heck he had gotten it from, and any of the furniture littered about the hut, was beyond the hanyou's comprehension, but that was besides the matter at hand. No more games. Sesshomaru had said so himself.

"You never answered my question." Inuyasha said, watching his brother turn to face him. "I mean, at least I don't think you did."

"And what question might that be, otouto?"

A shiver ran down his spine at what he had just been called, and Inuyasha stood, just letting his instincts guide him in the next few moments.

"You know what question I'm talking about." Inuyasha growled, not in the mood for any teasing his brother had to dish out.

Sesshomaru only shrugged, watching and waiting as Inuyasha drew closer, his golden-colored eyes locked onto the approaching hanyou's.

"Enlighten me, as I seem to remember you cowardly skirting about it and not asking outright."

"Feh!"

Inuyasha stopped mere inches away, eyes looking into the older youkai's and feeling as if mating season had sprung again in full force. Damn, it was getting harder to concentrate. Especially with Sesshomaru smelling so damn good. His hands reached out and he gently grasped Sesshomaru by each cheek, his nose going closer to breathe in the intoxicating scent. How the hell had he held out this long?

"What question, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru was fading himself, Inuyasha's intoxicating musk making him light-headed and a bit drowsy. His eyes looked at Inuyasha's lips, his head titling forward in hopes that they would touch his. He had actually liked his brother's kisses, full of strength, dominance and passion.

Inuyasha took another whiff of his brother's arousal, which seemed to grow much more intense with each passing minute. His nose gently buried into silver locks, inhaling the scent even more and realizing that he could smell Kazue as well. And then he realized that he didn't have the undeniable urge to let loose bloody murder on the innocent pup, the rage a dull presence locked away in the back of his mind. The sutra was back in place, so he was on his own, thank the gods.

"Sesshomaru, I. . .would you. . . I think we should-"

"Oh for the gods sake, Inuyasha, yes." Sesshomaru hissed out, interrupting his hesitant questioning.

He was shocked when Sesshomaru raised a hand to grab him behind his neck and pull him forward. Their lips pressed together and Inuyasha growled, the sound causing the older youkai to shudder and moan.

The kiss was slow, and Inuyasha coaxed his brother to let him plunge his tongue past his lips, tasting every inch that he could and teasing his sibling so that Sesshomaru was mewling. He pulled away as he realized that two arms were now wrapped about him, and one of his hands released its hold to trace Sesshomaru's left arm.

"Huh, you got it back." He said in observance, the proud Daiyoukai snorting very unlike a lord.

"You're power of observation will continue to amaze me, otouto."

Glaring at the sarcastic remark, Inuyasha took to kissing Sesshomaru again, just to shut the smart mouth up. It worked, and neither had any mind to pull apart, that is until Kazue's gurgling reminded them that they weren't exactly alone.

"Kazue." Sesshomaru began, breaking the kiss and trying to pull away.

"Yeah, so?" Came Inuyasha's reply, his mouth traveling to the pale neck to place kisses on it.

Sesshomaru gasped, head falling back and hips thrusting forward, his eyes closing shut as Inuyasha began to lick the skin there instead. It bothered him that his brother was so talented, which meant he was experienced, and that thought made him just a little bit jealous. None the less, he couldn't let Inuyasha distract him from his train of thought. He already couldn't remember what he had been about to say before Inuyasha's mouth began playing with his neck.

Inuyasha let his hand finally stop stroking the restored arm, before his own arm was wrapping about Sesshomaru's waist and pulling the Daiyoukai closer to him. It was odd how not too long ago this sort of thing would freak him out, but somewhere along the line his way of thinking had changed. Now all he could think about was getting the older youkai naked and on the bedroll as soon as possible.

As he lifted his head to kiss Sesshomaru again, the Daiyoukai turned so that it landed on his cheek instead, before gracefully slipping free of Inuyasha's hold and heading towards the baby that had started to whine.

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha huffed, a bit annoyed. "I thought this is what you wanted?"

"My son comes first."

Inuyasha growled at the reply and stormed over, Sesshomaru ignoring him but easily turning his back so that his brother was separated from Kazue. He hadn't forgotten the day the boy was born. Inuyasha cringed as he realized that Sesshomaru was making sure he kept his distance, but didn't let his frustration waver.

"I'm your mate." He reminded him, surprised at how easily he had said it.

Sesshomaru turned back to him, eyebrow raised and Kazue now suckling on one of his breasts.

"Not yet." He reminded his younger sibling, who scowled further, though he watched down at the child. "And even then, my children will always come first."

Inuyasha vaguely heard anything that Sesshomaru had just said, as his eyes were focused on the small mouth attached to its birthing father's nipple. He was somewhat disturbed to find that he was jealous, insanely jealous at this moment with the innocent child. He wanted his lips wrapped around that nipple, and now the little brat was hogging Sesshomaru all to himself. Damn it, he had come here to get this over with, not be stalled by a runt that couldn't even walk yet.

"Inuyasha, stop glaring at my child." Sesshomaru warned, his icy glare cutting into the hanyou when he looked up. "I am no longer as weak as I was. I will defend him and I will not hesitate to kill you if you dare to harm him."

"Calm down, I ain't gonna hurt the kid." Inuyasha scoffed, tucking his arms away and trying to focus his attention elsewhere. "I was just realizing that it ain't gonna be so easy getting anything done with him here. Can't Sango or Kagome babysit?"

"As if I would leave him in the care of ningen." Sesshomaru snarled, turning away to place a yawning Kazue into his basket. "Do you think I would trust them with his life when they can barely protect their own?"

"Look, whatever, are you done yet? We've got business to finish."

The glare that Sesshomaru threw over his shoulder had Inuyasha going cold and somewhat limp. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be getting anywhere soon. Him and his big mouth.

"Is that all this is, Inuyasha? Business?"

Damn it, he really needed to learn how to keep his mouth shut sometimes.

"I can assure you that you can go elsewhere and find your business."

"Damn it, Sesshomaru this ain't a fucking joke!"

"I said watch your tongue, hanyou!" Sesshomaru snapped, turning to fully face him. "This Sesshomaru is not joking when I say that you will find this business elsewhere."

Inuyasha groaned in frustration as Sesshomaru spun away again, kneeling so that he could angrily begin rearranging the already made bedroll. The hanyou sighed, running a hand over his face before he was stepping forward and kneeling behind his brother, who made an extra show of ignoring him.

He was aware that he had screwed up, assuming that Sesshomaru didn't take this too seriously, when in fact he did. It was natural that he would be highly offended to see that Inuyasha saw this as nothing more than a chore that had to get done. This was a big step in which he was giving up everything he had ever known and handing it over to someone else. This was him admitting through his body that he was actually beneath someone, inferior in some sense, when he had always seen himself as the most supreme being to have ever graced this earth. It meant swallowing his pride and stepping down, it was more than just business to him.

Sesshomaru stopped, tensing a bit as Inuyasha's hands grabbed him by the arms, his nose gently nuzzling against his ear. He shivered as Inuyasha's tongue gently traced it, before his teeth were nibbling the tip of it, causing him to shudder.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru." Came the sincere apology, Inuyasha's voice deep and mesmerizing. "For what I've said, for what I've done, for taking so long to realize how important this was for you. . .for our clan."

Sesshomaru didn't stop him as the hands traveled down his arms, slowly moving to pull the yukata open and his palms tracing up his torso. He gasped as fingers brushed his sensitized nipples, especially the one that his son had been feeding from not too long ago.

"I want to do this." Inuyasha whispered into his ear. "I want to make up for everything you went through."

"Kazue's in the same room." He weakly protested.

"Yeah, but he's sleeping." The hanyou reminded him, slipping the fabric from trim shoulders. His mouth easily begin to suckle the supple skin, Sesshomaru gasping and grinding back against him. Inuyasha growled at that as his hard member pressed against his brother, his teeth ready to sink into the skin of his shoulder.

"We could wake him!" The full-blooded youkai tried to argue, turning to face Inuyasha and was only met with a hungry kiss.

When Inuyasha pulled away, he was panting and debating whether he should continue to put up any form of resistance.

"Just don't be too loud." Inuyasha warned him, before kissing him again.

Sesshomaru moaned into said kiss, his hands grasping at Inuyasha's haori, feeling as if he was about to float away and needed something stable to hold onto. His heart hammered in his chest and his youki was purring in his head, but he could care less. He just wanted Inuyasha to do more with his mouth.

He got his wish as he laid back, Inuyasha's mouth traveling down past his neck, nipping harshly at the juncture where neck met shoulder. It had Sesshomaru arching into him, knowing that the hanyou was only teasing and was willing to keep avoiding the inevitable.

Inuyasha held back, willing to wait until Sesshomaru did as was expected. He knew not to mark until the Daiyoukai offered himself fully, and Inuyasha had no idea when that would be, but he figured he'd figure it out when it happened. Until then he'd just go with the flow and enjoy himself. It was a bit awkward, being that this was his brother, the same brother who had tried to kill him more than once. Either way, he wasn't stopping this time, even if Naraku showed up again. Well, maybe then, but damn it he'd probably wouldn't want to.

He looked down hungrily at the creamy chest that was exposed to him, his mouth watering as he studied the darkened nipples with the same desire he had a few moments earlier. Heh, now that the little brat wasn't there, he could have Sesshomaru all to himself. His head lowered and his tongue peaked out to circle about the left one, chuckling as Sesshomaru actually jumped, his breathing turning into pants.

Inuyasha was enjoying the advantage he had over him, not to mention that Sesshomaru's skin tasted pretty good, too. He could easily detect the trace hint of his milk. He gently bit down and was rewarded with a groan, the Daiyoukai's body writhing as he arched up to feel more. Inuyasha did just that, his mouth closing over the swollen nub and sucking gently, his cock twitching as Sesshomaru moaned.

He wasn't too shocked when the taste of milk got stronger, since his older brother was still nursing, and he didn't much mind it, though it was weird. It tasted sweet, not sugary but sweet none the less and he quickly went to the other, greedily suckling and teasing. His hand slowly traveled its way down and feeling every inch of skin that it could. He stopped to feel over the flat abdomen, knowing it had been quite round a few weeks ago and he let his lips travel down to it. He showered it with attention, knowing that there was a chance that he could see it that way again. That thought actually excited him even more, and he groaned as his length strained, ready to finally bury himself with his brother.

He straightened, amber eyes glowing as he stared down at a panting Sesshomaru, whose eyes shone just as brightly. Graceful hands reached up to him, grabbing at his clothes and attempting to start removing them. He helped so that it would move faster, Sesshomaru sitting up as his chest was revealed to run his hands over it, his lips placing kisses to the well chiseled from. Inuyasha merely chuckled, letting him do as he pleased for the moment.

Deft hands swiftly traveled down, one hand loosening his hakama and the other disappearing inside, and Inuyasha hissed as it closed over his throbbing erection. Sesshomaru groaned as he held his brother in his hand, not knowing what was coming over him as he trembled and panted, pleased that they had come this far and would move one step further. He began to stroke Inuyasha, who growled deep in his chest, hips thrusting into the unusually soft hand.

"Inuyasha." More than enough was said with his name spoken, as Sesshomaru pulled his hakama off the rest of the way, his hand never stopping and his mouth searching. Inuyasha granted him the kiss that he was looking for, pulling the full-blooded youkai closer to him as he reacquainted himself with Sesshomaru's mouth.

Now both fully undressed, the hanyou and inu lord pressed against each other, Sesshomaru whimpering as Inuyasha grabbed him rather possessively, both hands firmly holding onto the round curve of his ass.

"You've spent too much time with the monk." He panted as they broke their kiss, Inuyasha merely laughing and squeezing him for good measure.

"Maybe, but it works."

"Otouto."

The word had Inuyasha stopping, his eyes looking as Sesshomaru pulled away from him and lay back. Inuyasha's cock happily responded as the Daiyoukai spread his legs, neck arching in offering and giving himself to his brother. It felt surreal at this moment, as if he were merely dreaming and would wake up soon enough.

It was Sesshomaru's impatient mewl that had him throwing all doubt out of the window, and he actually felt his youki as he moved forward, his hands taking hold of Sesshomaru's legs to spread them wider.

The Daiyoukai braced himself, knowing the short amount of pain that would come, but he would bear it. He was rather impatient to move this along, they would take it slow the next time that they rutted, as he as sure they would. Weeks of tension had to be released somehow.

Inuyasha pressed against him with a growl, his canines hovering over the pale throat, as he positioned himself between Sesshomaru's spread legs. He hesitated, his member nudging against his brother's opening, amber eyes shut in contemplation. This was the final step, there would be no turning back after this. What if they weren't ready for this?

_Stop stalling_!

He was shocked to hear his youki's voice, the thing having been quiet since he had been released from the tree. It was right, he was stalling, since he knew damn well that he did in fact want this. It was Sesshomaru's impatient growl and the youkai wrapping his legs about his waist that finally had him moving.

With a possessive growl he was biting down, his youki howling inside him as Sesshomaru arched against him, claws scratching into the skin of his back. And then Inuyasha was biting harder as he sunk in, his breath almost stolen away by the incredible grip that surrounded his cock. He didn't rush it, but he wasn't slow about entering either. He wanted to look, to see what Sesshomaru must look like, hearing the moans and pants coming from the demon below him, but he wouldn't let go to do that. Not yet, but soon.

When he was finally fully sheathed, groaning as Sesshomaru's walls massaged him, he didn't stop. He pulled back, claws tearing into the bedroll beneath them at the incredible feeling, before plunging back in. He had started to go slow, but it would seem his brother had other ideas.

Sesshomaru had had to to grit his teeth at the shock of pain when Inuyasha had finally breached, his brother's bite nothing to flinch at as he had felt worse than that. He was easily forgetting that as Inuyasha began to move, the Daiyoukai mewling as he was overcome by the feeling of fullness every time the hanyou pushed back into him. He cried out in shock as Inuyasha's length brushed against his prostate, and his legs pulled him closer, one hand burying into sliver locks as the other moved to grip at Inuyasha's arm.

He wanted to bite, wanted to claim, but Inuyasha wouldn't let go, and the angle was too awkward for him to try himself. So, he decided on waiting and just enjoying as he was finally taken. It had been a dreaded desire of his since he had first gone into heat, and finally it was being fulfilled. He writhed, moving his hips against Inuyasha's whose growling had become a constant sound, his hips moving faster with each encouraging sound Sesshomaru made.

The elder youkai found himself moaning louder and louder, his sleeping son on the back of his mind, but he was unable to control himself. He had never experienced this sort of pleasure before, having being unconscious when it had happened before, but he was sure he wouldn't have enjoyed it then. His body was thrumming with each stroke Inuyasha's thrust brought, his heart was pounding and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help but voice how he was feeling in moans and groans.

His own cock was straining and he whimpered as he moved so that it rubbed against Inuyasha's stomach whenever the hanyou drove down into him. He could feel that he was nearing his end, and the grip that Inuyasha took onto his hips and the fangs that sunk in deeper were a sign that so was the half-breed.

The momentum kept building as they continued to rut, both making enough noise that any passerby was bound to hear from outside. Inuyasha was the first to feel the tight coiling in his stomach, his thrusting becoming fervent as he pushed them closer, making sure to hit Sesshomaru's prostate with each push. He didn't want to leave his mate unsatisfied. His mate, he realized suddenly. _His _mate.

With that he was thrusting in forcefully one last time, the force of it causing Sesshomaru to arch at the impact against his prostate and they both came, the elder letting out a cry that sent a tingle down the hanyou's spine. He had to say he was quite proud to know that he had made his brother behave in such a way, and he chuckled as he finally relaxed his jaw, letting his teeth slip free of his brother's neck.

Sesshomaru was still seeing stars as he continued to tremble with the aftershock of an intense orgasm. He was panting, small mewls escaping every time he reflexively clenched about the softening member buried deeply inside him. He hissed as Inuyasha began to lick apologetically at the bleeding mark, before it turned into a sigh as the motion became soothing, his skin healing and instantly scarring.

The hanyou collapsed atop of the still panting youkai, his head resting on his shoulder, as his hands drew him closer so that they were pressed fully against the other. His eyes were drooping, and he figured a little sleep couldn't hurt, even though he had been asleep for nearly two weeks now.

"Otouto." Sesshomaru was calling, his voice soft, almost pleading.

The dog-eared inu lifted his head to look down at his brother, whose eyes locked on his own, and he smiled as he traveled over to the mating mark that now adorned him. It was a crescent moon, the same purple color of his own demon marks when he was youkai.

"Inuyasha." Now the full-blooded youkai was starting to sound impatient.

"What?" The hanyou drawled, leaning forward to nuzzle against his symbol that this was his mate. He couldn't get over that thought, he was actually starting to feel giddy. Not to mention horny again, since even after that Sesshomaru was gripping him, milking him as if he wanted more.

"You're heavy." Came the monotonous tone, the hanyou frowning. "Get off."

"Feh!"

He did as was commanded, and slowly pulled out, Sesshomaru whining as he hissed at the feeling of the youkai clamping down on him on the way out. Damn, he had to find a way to be buried in his brother's ass again, and soon.

"Now what?" He questioned, now on his side and facing Sesshomaru, who was still lying on his back. The hanyou traced the sweat drenched body with his eyes, before his hand was reaching out to run up the left arm he still couldn't believe was there again.

"Sleep." Sesshomaru mumbled out, his eyes already heavy. "Kazue won't stay asleep for too long, and I'm surprised we didn't wake him."

The hanyou snorted, before he was pulling an unsuspecting demon into his arms, laughing as Sesshomaru let out an actual squeak that was very unlike himself.

"We can always try to wake him." He murmured, nibbling at his brother's ear and enjoying as the inu-youkai shivered. "I like hearing you like that. It's a change from the whole drone and boring tone you like to keep."

"Be quiet."

He smirked as Sesshomaru yawned, but was reluctant to say that he was tired himself. Alright, they'd sleep for now, but he was sure that they'd be rutting again before the hour was up. His already swollen cock twitched in agreement, and he sighed before snuggling closer to Sesshomaru, who tiredly made a sound of objection before snuggling closer himself.

xoxoxoxox

Minako blinked up at the horizon, her eyes searching the sky curiously as her face took a frown. She couldn't understand what she was feeling, but something had happened, and it was something that had been long awaited. She smiled suddenly, thinking of the two inu-youkai she had only just left earlier in the week.

She assumed that she would be visiting the two inu before the year was out, since she had a feeling that Kazue was going to have siblings very soon.

"Lady Minako?"

She turned to look at the wolf prince, who had taken her services upon request and had personally come for her himself. Now he stood nervously waiting for her to say something, since she had just stepped out of the cave that she had been looking over one of the wolves in.

"Well?" The ookami pushed and Minako sighed before looking at him with her brown eyes.

"What you've been told is the truth, my prince." She told him, watching Kouga's stunned face. "I don't suppose you were expecting this to happen."

Kouga numbly shook his head and Minako walked closer to him to rest a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"My boy, you're going to be a father and I think you know the next step you should take."

It took a while but soon enough Kouga was nodding, and Minako was smiling up at him.

"Good. Now, I believe it best that you get a head start. He's a bit fragile at the moment."

She watched Kouga hesitate a moment longer, before he was slowly moving forward to step inside. With the wolf disappearing inside, Minako turned to trek back to the fast pitched tent that was given to her. She did have some medicine to brew for Ginta's morning sickness after all.

T.B.C

Hmm. That seemed rushed and short. Was it not? I think it was because I wanted to enjoy my birthday guilt free, but I don't know if it was put up a bit too quickly. I'm not good at lemons as you can tell, I can't do graphic and dialogue goes out the window, but I try. Besides, it's not a porn riddled pwp, it has actual plot. Whatever, more Inu-Sesshie whoopie will follow, since our favorite elder bishie has to put his mark, too. And I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you convince me to feel otherwise, since I don't know if I like this chapter. Then again I could be going too harsh on myself. I'll shut up now and I hope that you leave me reviews. Consider them birthday presents. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! And any others who could possibly have a birthday on March 14th or any day there after. Tata for now! XD


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: Neptunesdemon

Archive: Fanfiction net; Mpreg mailing list

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Rating: M

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yoai, OOC, incest, non-con, lemon

Author's Note: More inu-smut and even more conflicts arise. Read on and tell me what you think.

xoxoxoxox

He wasn't sure if he was dreaming things or if he was actually feeling it, but he could feel a body squirming on top of him. Writhing, gyrating, those were more the words, and he was thoroughly enjoying it. He stayed half awake and half asleep, until he felt wet kisses traveling down his chest, hands running over his muscles which he proudly took note of were much more developed over the past few weeks.

As a tongue gave worship to his bellybutton, he forced himself not to giggle at the ticklish sensation, knowing it would probably ruin the mood and break the flow of things. And though he hadn't planned on waking up, he couldn't lay still when teeth suddenly threatened to tear the skin of his left hip.

"Ow! What the hell!" He was yelping, lifting himself up on his arms to look down his body. He froze at the sight of silver strands, before he was gulping, as amber eyes flecked with red looked up at him. It wasn't fair that Sesshomaru could easily look so damn sexy and Inuyasha knew that he wasn't even trying.

"You want to explain to me why you're treating me like piece of prime meat?" The hanyou questioned, successfully keeping his voice collected.

His older brother ignored him with a humph, before his tongue was running over the now red mark on the the half-breed's skin. What did it look like he was doing? He was properly trying to please his mate, and he was mapping out the location to place his own mark. He had grown fond of his brother's hip, knowing that the only one to ever lay eyes on it would be him.

His teeth teased at breaking the skin, enjoying how Inuyasha hissed and tensed. Then there was a hand running through his hair before gently grabbing hold of it and coaxing him to look up again.

"I'm not a damn chew toy, Sesshomaru. What the hell do you want?" He was impatient and a bit annoyed.

Sesshomaru smirked, watching as it made Inuyasha shiver in anticipation. Good, he wanted to feel in control again after giving up his proudly worn title. He realized then that he was no longer the Inu no Taisho, and he felt a bit scornful toward his recent mate. He would have bit down just for spite, but that was childish and besides, it wasn't his fault.

**Well we need to make sure the inu clan doesn't die out.**

'I could have done the same with a female.'

**You detest females.**

'Be quiet. Go back to sleeping or whatever it is you do.'

His youki actually listened to him for once, and he was grateful. He'd take the time of being alone to focus on the task at hand, which consisted of him giving Inuyasha a mating mark to match his. This of course had to be done before Kazue woke, and he was shocked that the baby hadn't done so as of yet. Since he'd been born the child slept less than an hour at most, and he knew he and Inuyasha had fallen asleep a bit over an hour ago.

Being the nervous wreck that he was now that he was a "mother", he had already checked to make sure the child was still alive. He was, thankfully, and was just sleeping. That was when he came to snuggle back against his younger brother, but realized that he didn't get a chance to place his mark. And with Inuyasha's naked form displayed for him, the skin looking so tantalizing, Sesshomaru couldn't resist.

He had found himself straddling his brother and going over every patch of skin, inch by inch, starting from Inuyasha's jawline down to his hips, where he had been disrupted. He'd never had such wanton desire before this, and usually he was able to control himself, but he'd given up trying a short while ago.

His eyes looked up at Inuyasha's face, noting the nervous look but the intrigued passion embedded in amber eyes, and he couldn't help the smile.

"Otouto." He drawled out, lowering his head to nuzzle his cheek against the skin of Inuyasha's hip. "I want to mark you."

"Yeah, well, I'm not stopping you." Inuyasha's voice trembled, which pleased the former Daiyoukai. "You can make your way back to my neck."

"No." Sesshomaru quickly refused, his mouth continuing to lavish attention to the place he'd already grown fond of. "I think I'll mark you right here."

Before the hanyou could object, he was hissing in pain as Sesshomaru finally bit down, feeling canines tear at his skin and then clamp closed.

"Damn it, Sesshomaru, that hurts!" He was objecting loudly, though the older youkai only growled, not bothering to budge.

He focused on channeling his ki into his bite, eyes falling closed as Inuyasha's blood slowly seeped into his mouth. It was something to be admired, as he'd probably never draw his brother's blood again and he had never savored the taste when he'd drawn it before.

"Sesshomaru."

He could hear that Inuyasha was starting to enjoy it, not to mention feel it as well with his erection beginning to poke him in his chest. With one more surge of ki, Sesshomaru slowly released his brother's flesh, his tongue gently lapping at it. The hanyou hissed before he was sighing, his own scar emerging as the mating mark healed.

Inuyasha blinked down at it, a bit reluctant to believe that this was all real. The crescent shaped mark that matched the one on his brother's forehead stood out against his skin, almost shimmering in the rays of sun that peeked in through the window. He couldn't believe this was happening; it was all so surreal.

"Why there?" He blurted out, trying not to focus on the signals of pleasure that pulsed through his senses every time Sesshomaru licked at or nuzzled against the mark.

"I don't want anyone else to see it." Came the explanation and Inuyasha frowned.

"What are you embarrassed to have a hanyou as your mate?" Inuyasha snapped, a bit bitter that Sesshomaru was returning to his old habits.

The youkai only snorted, before teasing the mark further, causing Inuyasha to thrust up against him. He swore under his breath as his rigid member slid against the smooth skin of Sesshomaru's chest, his heart beating and mouth going dry as he realized that Sesshomaru's mouth was pretty close to it.

'He would never. . .' Came the thought, but it was nice to think about.

"This Sesshomaru is a very possessive lover." The older demon was explaining, leaving the mark to lick a trail across to Inuyasha's other hip. "I like the reminder that I am and will be the only one to see it, the only one that will lay eyes upon your body unclothed."

Inuyasha blinked in shock, not exactly sure how to react, since that proclamation was pretty unexpected. It was pretty hot to think about and it felt good to hear it, as awkward as it was.

"You're not the first, you know." He found himself saying. "I wasn't a virgin before I mated with you."

He heard the rip in the fabric as Sesshomaru's claws teared into it and he could practically smell the jealousy that came oozing off of the inu-youkai. He almost laughed out right in amusement. Sesshomaru was actually jealous, it was a surprise that he hadn't turned green.

"Then I can safely say I've made sure that I will now be the only one to see you unclothed."

Inuyasha shrugged, leaning back on his arms again, and staring up as if he were actually thinking about it. He did enjoy teasing his brother, so what the hell?

"I don't know. I mean I've had some pretty good rolls in the hay before this."

He yelped at the nip Sesshomaru gave to his right hip and looked down to glare at him only to have it melt away as he met burning amber eyes. It was a look that sent a shiver of anticipation down his spine.

"Than perhaps I have to work harder on convincing you." Sesshomaru growled out, sliding lower and watching as Inuyasha's eyes widened.

The hanyou didn't know what to do or say, and he could only watch in utter disbelief as his brother moved down his body so that his head was hovering dangerously close to his erect organ. There was no way it was going to happen, Sesshomaru was just being an asshole and this was punishment for making him have actual feelings.

"Oh, fuck." He whimpered out as Sesshomaru's warm breath brushed over his straining cock.

Their eyes met again, and Inuyasha had to stop from panting in anticipation, just waiting for the youkai to bite his dick off or something. Well, that's the price for messing with his brother he supposed.

"Look, could I just say that I'm sorry?" Inuyasha said, watching Sesshomaru draw closer. "I mean, you know that I was just kidding, right? You don't have to do this."

Sesshomaru smiled up at his younger brother, enjoying the nervousness and yet excitement seeping out of the hanyou. He tried his best to hide his own nervousness, hoping that Inuyasha was too distracted to scent it. He'd never really done this before, though just like Inuyasha, he himself wasn't a virgin before they had mated. Then again, he had been before Naraku stole it, in the sense that he had never been taken before. He had enjoyed his rut with Inuyasha, and was eager to be taken by his mate again, but first, he was curious.

"Oh, but I want to, otouto." He drawled out, watching Inuyasha's body go rigid, his hips shifting up just slightly. It would seem that Inuyasha wanted this as well. There was no backing out of it now.

"Sessh-" That was as far as he got before his claws were further destroying the bedroll and a swear was rolling off his tongue. "Shit!" It was panted out, thanks to Sesshomaru actually doing the unpredictable.

The hanyou watched in fascination as the head of his cock disappeared within soft lips and he wanted to thrust up into that wet heat, but figured he liked his little buddy too much to risk it being chomped off by a panicking youkai.

"Sesshomaru." He was trying again, hoping to dissuade him from going any further. It wasn't like he wasn't enjoying it, especially the feeling of an almost shy tongue prodding at the slit, but he was sure this was something the proud youkai didn't want to do regardless of what he had said. "You don't have to do this- oh gods- but I mean if you really want to I won't stop you."

His quick change in decision came from the feeling of his member sinking deeper into the hot mouth surrounding him, and one hand flew out to grab hold of silver locks, not sure what else he could hold on to.

Sesshomaru was easily coming to like this. He was uncertain at first, but the first taste of his brother's manhood had him reeling and wanting more. Slowly he lowered his head, running his tongue against the thick organ and tasting the proof of his brother's passion that leaked out the further he descended. He heard a moan and thought it to be Inuyasha at first, but when it came again his brother gently thrust up with another curse falling from his lips. It was then he realized it was him, and he would have frowned if he wasn't too busy trying to swallow as much of his brother as he could. He thought he had gone past the needy bitch in heat phase, but it would seem his body was making up for lost time. He'd endure it, as he had better things to focus his mind on.

Inuyasha loosened his grip some as Sesshomaru finally stilled a moment, trying not to lift his hips more than he'd already been doing. He couldn't help it. Feeling Sesshomaru's moan vibrating against his dick was making him desperate and he had the urge to just bury himself in Sesshomaru's other hot orifice. He groaned as the silver-topped head pulled up, slowly dragging and the suction increasing gently, and he decided he'd let the youkai do as he pleased if it kept feeling this good.

Sesshomaru lowered his head just as slowly, trying to further descend but realizing that Inuyasha's girth was too much for him. He didn't fret, he only wrapped his restored hand around what he couldn't take in, pumping at a leisure pace as his head started to bob in a smooth rhythm.

Inuyasha lost the strength to stay propped up, and he let himself slump back, both hands now holding onto Sesshomaru's head as he panted and swore from the intense feeling of his brother's mouth around him. Damn it, where the hell did he learn to be this good? He didn't see the former Daiyoukai as the type to indulge in giving blow jobs regularly, but there was no way he could be a natural.

He gave a particularly loud moan as Sesshomaru's free hand reached past the other to begin fondling his sac, and he wondered how he would convince the older demon to indulge him in this way again. He really owed him after this one, he'd be sure to give the youkai the orgasm of his life when he was back in control.

He was close, and he knew such by the way his hands started guiding his brother into a faster pace, and his hips were moving on their own, trying to bury himself deeper into that moist heat. Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind, and seemed to even enjoy it, if the small moans around the flesh in his mouth was anything to go by.

Inuyasha was breathing heavy, heat pooling in his stomach and his eyes falling shut as he felt it creeping up on him. He was going to come soon and the thought that Sesshomaru seemed insistent on not moving until he did was definitely helping. He was groaning and panting as the feeling flooded over him, bubbling to the surface and ready to explode.

And then there was crying.

Inuyasha's eyes flew open as suddenly his saliva slicked dick was met with cold air and he realized that he had been left behind on the bedroll by himself.

What. The. Fuck.

He sat up in a sort of stupor as he looked to where Sesshomaru was now holding Kazue in his arms, trying to soothe the crying baby, hands checking to see if the diaper was soiled.

The youkai hadn't been kidding when he had said his son came first, but damn it all, did he really have to stop there! He had been so close, so blasted close! And that kid had messed it up. Now Inuyasha knew the kid had it out against him. It was probably payback for the whole him trying to kill the pup.

"I can't believe you'd leave me like that." He muttered, eyes glaring at Sesshomaru, who was focused on the baby in his arms.

"Kazue needed me."

"I need you to finish what you started." Inuyasha griped, ignoring his brother's glare. "You can't just leave me hanging like that!"

Sesshomaru shushed him as Kazue started whining, having been able to silence him with gentle rocking, but Inuyasha's outburst upsetting him.

"Be quiet!" He hissed in a whisper, before looking back to his son.

"I won't be quiet until you stop teasing me and finish what you started."

"If you're not quiet, then Kazue won't go back to sleep and then I won't be able to do so." Sesshomaru reminded him with an angry glare.

Inuyasha went to respond, but only ended up snapping his mouth shut as he realized that his brother had a point. He decided to just sit and wait, not happily of course, and grumbling under his breath with a hard and unsatisfied dick.

Fifteen minutes later, Inuyasha was further frowning and grumbling, but at least the brat was finally being put back in his basket. He would have felt relieved as the older youkai finally returned to him, but he was only watching in disbelief as he lay on the maimed bedroll and turned his back to him, drawing the sheets over himself.

"What are you doing?" The younger of the two asked.

"I'm going to sleep, Inuyasha, before Kazue wakes again. He'll be hungry by then." Sesshomaru answered, not even bothering to turn and face him.

"Like hell you are, I thought-"

"I'm not obligated to do anything, Inuyasha." Came the monotone voice, interrupting Inuyasha's rant.

"When you leave me high and dry, not to mention hard as fuck, then yeah you're obligated to quite a few things actually." Inuyasha growled out, though wary on shifting closer. He could feel the aura of irritation hovering about his brother. "You're my mate."

"You seem to think of mate and whore as one and the same, otouto." Sesshomaru hissed, sitting up to glare daggers at his brother. "The former is true but this will be the last time I remind you that I am not the latter. You can find a way of relieving yourself on your own."

With that he was facing away again, laying on his side so that Inuyasha was staring dumbfounded at his back.

_You are an idiot._

Inuyasha scowled at his youki's two cents, and easily ignored it, though it was right. He couldn't help it, he had been set on defensive asshole mode since as long as he could remember when it came to Sesshomaru, and he was new to this mating stuff. Well, that didn't excuse his inconsiderate attitude. He supposed it was best to let the youkai cool down and then he'd try again.

_No. Make mate feel good. Entice mate to want you again._

'If I wanted to risk never being able to have sex again, I'd actually listen to you for once.'

_Do the right way and mate will forgive. We need mate._

'Yeah, yeah, I got it. I have to apologize.'

He sighed heavily, looking to Sesshomaru who he knew was feigning sleep, before sliding closer. The full-blooded inu tensed, and Inuyasha hesitated before he was pressing himself closer, letting his face bury into the nape of Sesshomaru's neck. Being that the inukai was laying on his right side, his mating mark was exposed and waiting.

"Aniki, I'm sorry." He began, lifting his hand to trace fingers over the crescent moon. He nearly smirked as Sesshomaru shivered, but he decided it was best not to. "You'll have to forgive me with the fact that I haven't grasped the concept of being mated yet. I didn't mean to treat you like that."

He pulled him a bit closer, trying his best not to press his still raging hard-on against Sesshomaru. He did however press a kiss to the back of the pale neck, delighting in the sigh that escaped his brother's lips and he was encouraged to wrap his arm about the slim waist.

"It's just that you were amazing and I couldn't control myself, and I was a bit annoyed that you got me so close." Now he was rambling, but he figured it was better than nothing. "But I guess I'm being selfish again."

He continued to pet and nuzzle his brother and mate, who laid there silently, save the small sighs that escaped every so often. It was working, as Inuyasha could soon scent his arousal in the air. He'd still take it slow, he decided, since he'd screwed up twice in one day.

Wrapping his arm around his brother again, he snuggled against him, his nose burying into silver locks where he could admire his brother's scent. This was nice. He was beginning to enjoy just laying here with his mate, the two of them close and sharing warmth.

"I didn't mean what I said." He was suddenly saying, his words a bit muffled with his face pressed into the youkai's hair.

"Hmm." Was all he got from his brother, who seemed just as content with laying there in his arms.

"You know, about the whole virgin thing." The hanyou explained further, his hand tracing the demon marks on the youkai's hips. "Well, not that but I didn't have many rolls in the hay, just a few. And it was with only one other person."

"The miko."

Inuyasha snorted, before he was coaxing Sesshomaru to turn toward him. Luckily enough, the former Daiyoukai gave in, and when he did Inuyasha offered him a smile.

"I guess who else would you think of but her." Inuyasha said, pulling Sesshomaru closer to him. "It wasn't Kagome, or Kikyo for that matter. Before my first season hit, before I met Kikyo, there was another hanyou. I guess we stuck together because we could understand each other, but anyway, it was his first mating season and I hadn't hit maturity yet, so it was safe to rut without the risk of wanting to tear each other to pieces. Then he found a mate and I was on my own, a few years down the line, I met Kikyo. Though, I never did anything with her, hell I barely kissed her."

"As if anyone would want to kiss a ningen." Sesshomaru said with a soft snort, and Inuyasha couldn't help the teasing grin.

"Man, I didn't peg you for the jealous type."

"This Sesshomaru is not jealous. I am merely stating my opinion on the matter of being intimate with a human."

"Right, right, use all the fancy words you want, I still think you're jealous." Inuyasha said with a chuckle, pulling his mate and brother closer to him. "I like it. Kind of makes my ego inflate a bit, ya know."

"Be quiet, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru snapped, the hanyou snorting. "Sometimes there seems to be no end to your stupidity."

"I'd ask you what the hell you had stuck up your ass if I didn't know the answer myself."

Inuyasha couldn't help the laugh as Sesshomaru glared at him, but it was accompanied by the small hinting of a blush that colored his cheeks ever so slightly.

"Must you be so crude? It's a shame I find myself now bonded to you by your mark as well as shared-blood."

"Come on, you know you like it."

The former Daiyoukai went to respond, but the small whine that came from the basket a few feet away from them had them both falling silent, Inuyasha's ears twitching as they listened carefully. They both sighed as Kazue merely yawned before settling down again, and then two pair of amber eyes were staring back into the other.

"You know, we could take the opportunity to rut again while he's out cold." Inuyasha pointed out, taking the risk and pressing himself fully against his older brother.

He would have smiled had his mouth not been taken in a kiss, Sesshomaru seeming to demand that the hanyou respond, his tongue prodding and searching.

Finally! He didn't think that he could last much longer.

The groan that escaped him as the youkai's hand wrapped around his neglected member was easily swallowed by Sesshomaru's aggressive kiss, but he had no qualms of how aggressive the inu wanted to be. Hell, he could care less as long as the youkai kept doing what he was doing.

Inuyasha was actually panting when Sesshomaru pulled away, amber eyes burning back at him and sending a shiver of anticipation down the hanyou's spine.

"Indeed, we could." Sesshomaru finally responded, his teeth nibbling on Inuyasha's bottom lip teasingly. "You could take me again, stake your claim, make me yours. . . all yours."

"Shit." Inuyasha hissed, thrusting into the squeezing and pumping hand, his mouth attaching to Sesshomaru's again. He pulled away to nod, his eyes pleading with the inukai. He really needed to rut.

"Well, then." Sesshomaru said with a smile, his hand squeezing the throbbing flesh in its grasp a bit more. He offered his younger brother a smile, before he was placing another kiss that was eagerly accepted.

Inuyasha didn't know what was taking him so long, he just wanted the okay. All he need was Sesshomaru to say yes.

He got his answer as he was left high and dry once again, and he was staring at Sesshomaru's back as the former Daiyoukai turned away from him, settling under the sheets comfortably.

It wasn't fair.

"But, Sesshomaru-"

"This Sesshomaru will let you know when I am ready to be taken. Daiyoukai you may be, but I am still your equal, if not your better."

Inuyasha growled, but it tapered down as he realized the title his older brother had just used for him. Daiyoukai. . . he was Daiyoukai. Well shit. What the hell did he do about that?

Nothing he supposed, though what the hell did that have to do with them having sex?

It hit him soon enough, and he sighed as he realized that his youki was right. He was an idiot. Why couldn't their mating go way easier than this? He didn't have the patience to deal with emotional ups and downs. Hell, Sesshomaru before all of this was enough to deal with. Now he had to handle waning hormones and roiling emotions that were an after effect of the mating.

He sighed again, his eyes glancing in Sesshomaru's direction one last time, before he decided it was best to let the youkai win this battle. Any further pushing could earn himself a few steps back in the small progress they had actually been making, or rather, the large leap when counting their mating. It was best to let him have his victory, cool down and have some space on his own.

He couldn't help but breathe in his brother's wafting scent. It was heady, intoxicating, obviously drenched in arousal and lust, but he could also smell the undertone of anger. That helped him make his final decision, and soon enough, he was standing from the bedroll.

With the hakama of his fire-rat robes secured on his waist, he headed out the door with a parting glance to his mate and the sleeping child, before closing the door behind him. Once outside, he sighed in relief, even though he could still faintly smell Sesshomaru from behind the closed door.

He raised his head and was shocked to find Miroku smiling back at him, the monk waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He had to wonder how he hadn't sensed the houshi, but it was probably due to him having been inside where the scent of sex and Sesshomaru's pheromones were overwhelming.

Well, there was no need to try and figure it out, it wasn't important. He only started his way down the few steps and continued on as if the monk wasn't there. When Miroku began to follow, his smile never waning, Inuyasha relented and turned to look at him.

"What do you want, houshi?" He questioned, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "You weren't peeping in on us were you? I'd hurt you something good if you were, ya pervert!"

Miroku's smile quickly turned nervous, and he frantically shook his head, so as to avoid Inuyasha's wrath.

"Of course not, Inuyasha." He quickly told him, following again as the hanyou started to walk off. "I was only coming to congratulate you on your mating. As well as offer to drink some sake in celebration. I'm your friend after all, and friends do share in each other's joy."

"That or Sango rushed you off." The Daiyoukai muttered, walking further ahead of the dark-haired ningen.

"She threatened to break my other shoulder." Miroku admitted, his smile fading but then returning just as bright. "I thought I'd visit you, take the chance and hope you would not be occupied. I've heard of dog demons and their insatiable sexual appetites."

"Oh, yeah? Well I haven't got any proof." Inuyasha muttered under his breath, before he was stopping and sniffing the air. "All I know is that Sesshomaru's the same ice-cold bastard before I mated him. Sexual appetite my ass."

He was satisfied to find that the area was clear, and he figured he'd scout out the surrounding forest. He wouldn't go too far, just in case Sesshomaru changed his mind, though that itself seemed like wishful thinking on his part at this time point in time.

His stomach had other plans it seemed, as it growled loud enough that even Miroku heard it, the human chuckling.

"Worked up quite an appetite in there?"

"Shut up, ya perverted excuse of a monk!" The hanyou snapped, amber eyes glaring, cheeks flaring in a blush. "Why the hell are you obsessed with my sex life? Look, don't answer that, let's just get some food."

Miroku agreed with a nod, before the two was walking off in the direction that would lead them to Kaede's hut. He had his doubts about leaving his newly acquired mate behind, but he figured he would be alright for a short while. Besides, it wasn't like before. Sesshomaru was well capable enough to take care of himself.

"Tell me, my lord, how does it feel?"

The houshi's random question had Inuyasha arching a brow and looking at the human with a confused face. What the hell was he talking about?

"What the hell do you mean by that monk?" His mind going in a completely opposite direction.

Miroku figured out what the hanyou was thinking he meant by the dangerous glint in the half-demon's eye, and he quickly held up his hands in a defensive gesture.

"That's not what I meant, Inuyasha. Please, I know I'm a lecher but you could give me some credit you know." The hanyou only humphed, before looking straight ahead again and Miroku further explained himself. "I meant being Daiyoukai. It must be a big change, now that you're the Lord of the Western lands."

Inuyasha only shrugged, realizing that he had forgotten his haori with the gesture, but didn't make a fuss over it.

"I don't feel any different." He admitted after a few seconds of actually trying to find any differences. "I'm still a hanyou, still the same old me. Nothing's changed except that now I've got a title a didn't really want in the first place. I've got a lot more trouble coming than what I'm used to."

Miroku was only nodding along with him, his beaded hand rubbing at his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, there are some changes, I suppose." The monk began looking back at Inuyasha. "You've grown some, you've seemed to have develop more in your muscle tone and you're much more aggressive than usual."

"Well most of those are physical, and I'm a dominant mate. I'll just keep getting stronger." Inuyasha said with a roll of his eyes, hands going behind his head. "Feh! I'm still me! Being Daiyoukai doesn't mean a damn thing to me."

"Well it should."

That voice startled him, and he looked about only to find no one there. That's when there was a pinch on his neck and his hand automatically swatted at the pestering feeling.

"Myoga, back again?" His tone was bored as he flicked the flea to the ground.

Taking form again, the flea jumped back up onto Inuyasha's shoulder, clearing his throat as he smoothed out his garments.

"Yes, I am. And I'm proud to sense that you have successfully mated." The flea was bowing from his perch atop the hanyou, who only snorted at the gesture and words. "May you and your mate be granted many long years together, my lord. And I hope to think the empty halls of your palace will be filled with the patter of children's steps."

Inuyasha stomach turned the same moment his heart flared, and he didn't know which feeling he should go with. He chose to ignore them both, and easily flicked the flea from his shoulder again, not wanting to deal with any political mumbo jumbo just yet.

"Blow it up your ass, jiji. Now's not the time."

Miroku sighed, having caught the flea, before his violet eyes were looking down at the dazed parasite.

"You usually visit with a reason, Myoga-san." The monk decided it was best to see what the royal retainer had arrived to let them know. "Is there something you wish us to know?"

The flea straightened himself a second time, his eyes glaring at the hanyou's back, before he was clearing his throat to grab the young lord's attention.

"Jaken reached the Western Lands two nights ago and delivered the news of the prince's birth to the council. I can assure you, it was met with some unease." Myoga began to tell them, Inuyasha listening but not turning back to face the old demon. "Very few are welcoming this news and the rest are demanding an explanation. In fact, many are concerned with Sesshomaru's new-found position as a breeding youkai, worried as to what would become of our lands. Thinking him unmated, as Jaken informed them he was impregnated against his consent, already a few members are plotting to gain his affections due to their own selfish schemes.

"I returned to make sure that you had taken the proper steps in ensuring that your father's legacy stay within the inu-youkai bloodline. Which I am proud to see that you have. However, more grim news arises from beyond our borders. It is rumored that Naraku is gathering more shards and Kagura is the one he has charged with the task. And, the council has heard word that their is unrest with the snake demons of the South. Apparently you have slain one recently, during the mating season, I believe."

Inuyasha's frowned deepened, his eyes narrowing as he turned to face the flea.

"Maybe I did. What's it to ya?"

"Then the council is right to fear war. It would seem that you killed a valuable asset to the royal family of the Southern Hebi-clan. The crown prince, in fact. Snakes are known for going after revenge."

Inuyasha flung up his hands as an exasperated cry left his throat. This was just great.

"I'm not even Daiyoukai for an entire fucking day and already there's shit shoveled on my doorstep and chaos shoved up my ass!"

He then spun back to Miroku, snatching up the flea in his hand and glaring down at the tiny demon, who was a bit disgruntled at being handled in such a manner.

"Listen, jiji, what the hell do you expect me to do about this?"

"You will do what's right, Lord Inuyasha. As Daiyoukai, you will do what is best for your lands and people."

"Bah!"

Inuyasha let the flea fall to the ground as he stormed off to continue his way to Kaede's hut like he had originally been doing. Miroku followed, making sure to not step on the dazed flea, and looked at his friend with a troubled expression.

"Inuyasha, what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna ask Kagome for some ramen! I'm fucking starving!" He shouted, before he was leaping up into a tree and looking down at his friend and retainer. "I'll deal with this when I'm not hungry. I can't think on an empty stomach!"

Miroku sighed as his friend leaped off, and he sensed more than felt when Myoga hopped aboard his shoulder.

"Do you think it fair that he be faced with all these conflicts so soon?" Miroku asked as he headed off at a much slower pace then his dog-eared friend.

"It is unfortunate that he be met with this many challenges just as he's become Daiyoukai, but I know Inuyasha-sama will prevail. Though I worry on how long it will be until he takes action. As we know, he _is_ a procrastinator."

Miroku could only nod in agreement with that one.

xoxoxoxox

Kagura ignored the laughing and drunk patrons of the tea house she had stopped in to refresh herself, her fan gently providing her with wind in the stuffy interior. It was crowded with men, as it was also a whore house, and she had to say that the smell was atrocious as well.

As two men laughed loudly while leading two young whores away, Kagura scoffed at the obnoxious behavior. Why the hell had she stopped at this particular whore house was only because she heard rumor of a demon who liked to get his hands on human flesh.

She'd also heard rumor that he possessed a jewel-shard and she had set out after it. Of course, that was after wasting time and catching up on some good gossip that was buzzing about in connection to the recent birth of Lord Sesshomaru's child. It would seem the news was bringing civil complications to the council within the palace walls, and it was a favorable outcome that wars would start within the Western Lands.

That and she had heard that Prince Yoshimaru of the Southern Lands had been slain, and by no other than Inuyasha. His betrothed, a vicious cobra with a fierce personality, was none too happy. Kagura knew the ways of snakes. To kill a snake's mate was to welcome your own demise. Prince Yoshimaru's would be wife would not rest until she feasted on inu flesh.

It was all very interesting, not to mention that it was also fun. She was free to travel about, though of course it was still under the order of that wretched hanyou she called master, but still she wasn't in his accursed palace. The most she went back for was so that Kana could direct her in the right direction of another shard.

The frantic and panicked feeling that came wafting from the patrons steered her attention way from her thoughts. Her eyes followed where everyone else was staring and she smiled behind her fan as her target came strolling in through the door, pride and arrogance radiating off of him in waves.

He was from a stupid breed of demons, a bigger version of the common imps, and no more powerful than the kappas Sesshomaru had gained his retainer from. This wasn't going to be very hard at all. She'd use the advantage that no one here knew who she was, and she easily caught his eye, trying her best to seem as if she were a docile whore.

He took the bait, giggling as he stomped over, other patrons and staff scrambling out of his way. He was no taller than the average man, but he was heavily muscled. The clumsy way he toted it around was proof enough that it was a feature gifted through the shard, which Kagura could sense was buried deep in his chest, not too far from his heart.

She'd enjoy ripping it out.

"You there, girl!" He called out as he tread closer, smiling down at her when he was finally beside her. "You're new here, aren't you? How would you like to sample the prowess of a youkai? You won't be disappointed."

"Why sir, I could never." It was hard forcing the blush, as well as not gagging. What idiot in their right mind would want to sleep with this disgusting thing?

"No need to be shy. I won't bite too hard!"

She grit her teeth as she was grabbed and thrown over his shoulder, her scared and helpless act still going. As she was toted off to a room, people shuffled hurriedly out of the way, and Kagura made sure to seem every bit as panicked as the rest of them.

When she was behind closed doors, she would dispose of him quickly, for now she would have to endure.

xoxoxoxox

Inuyasha wasn't any happier returning to the hut than he was when he had left. He had been pestered by the damn old flea to return to the West at once, and he had told the old bastard to fall off of the nearest cliff.

He had enough to deal with already. The last thing he wanted to do was go charging into even more headaches. He had enough aches and pains as it was. He groaned as his still straining member reminded him of a particular ache he was on his way to beg and get rid of at this moment. Yes, he'd been reduced to begging. Sesshomaru had won this battle.

When he stormed into the hut, he had to stop short as he hadn't expected to be greeted with such a sight. Not to say that he didn't welcome it. He was very happy for it.

"Otouto."

From the state that he found Sesshomaru in, which was damp with sweat, hair fanned about him, spread out on the bedroll and one hand wrapped about his dripping cock, Inuyasha couldn't much remember to be pissed.

He did know how to be smug, and a smirk took his lips as Sesshomaru's face flared in a blush at being caught. So, he had wanted to finish what they'd started and had thought he'd be able to hold out. Maybe this was Inuyasha's win after all.

Inuyasha wasn't one to complain, and he stepped in to close the door behind him, the latch to make sure no uninvited guests came strolling in put in to place.

"Inuyasha."

As his brother beckoned, he answered the call, removing his hakama before lowering to his knees. His eyes never stopped looking down at the body beneath him, enjoying the sight of the proud Sesshomaru touching and pleasuring himself in a wanton way.

"Aniki, you seem to need some help there."

Sesshomaru was panting, letting his hand release himself so that he could reach for Inuyasha. He had tried to ignore the feeling, tried to fight the desire and want, but he had known it was pointless. He had just mated, his libido was through the roof and his youki wanted his mate to satisfy his urges.

He was too proud to go looking for the hanyou and had ended up trying to take care of the problem himself. Three orgasms later, he was whining even more and longing for his mate's touch. It was a bit shameful being caught this way, but he was relieved when Inuyasha finally returned.

The troubled look that Inuyasha had had on his face before it faded was something to worry about, but he figured he'd return to it later. For now, he just wanted his mate.

"Inuyasha, this Sesshomaru is in need." He panted out, his legs spreading wider to invite the Daiyoukai to take him.

Inuyasha wasn't one to have to be told twice. He easily nestled between his brother's legs, his mouth finding Sesshomaru's to take it in a kiss while his hands grabbed onto striped hips. As they pulled apart, Inuyasha looked down into now red eyes, Sesshomaru's youki released.

"**Koi**."

The single word was enough of a trigger and Inuyasha growled as he felt himself slipping away. In full youkai form, the Daiyoukai opened glowing eyes to look down at his mate.

"_Mine_." He was growling out, his hand bracing on either side of Sesshomaru's head, and his shaft nudging against his mate's opening. "_Tell me_."

Sesshomaru was arching up as his mate rushed into him, both arms wrapping about his shoulders and every cell in his body resonating with the feeling of pleasure.

"**Yours**." He admitted, hips moving to get the point across that the fully transformed youkai should do the same.

Satisfied with the confession, Inuyasha didn't wait, and he began to thrust forcefully into his mate, the older youkai crying out with each drive in. The mating was fast, rough, primal and ended rather quickly. With his teeth clamping down on his mark, Inuyasha's roar was muffled as he released inside of his mate's body. Sesshomaru followed, pulling his brother closer and neck arching back to offer more of his it to him.

They slowly came down from the blissful peak of their orgasms, Inuyasha releasing his mate so that he could nuzzle him affectionately. He would have been purring if he were a cat demon, pleased when Sesshomaru slowly began licking and nipping at his chin, a baser and animalistic way of showing his submission.

Slowly, they came back to themselves, and the two brothers could only stare back at each other, chests still rising and falling with effort. Inuyasha was the first to move, leaning closer to kiss the full-breed youkai, but this time slowly.

When they finally parted, Inuyasha went to pull away, but the arms around him tightened and he only smiled as he knew Sesshomaru would never word the request his action meant.

"Alright, I get it." He said with a laugh. "You proud bastard, you can just ask me to stay."

"Be quiet, hanyou." The inu softly said. "Just not yet."

"I came to apologize." Inuyasha said, trying his best to settle without resting all of his weight on his brother.

"Then you must convince this Sesshomaru further so as to gain my forgiveness."

Inuyasha couldn't help the grin that took his lips and he looked down at his disheveled and recently bedded mate, enjoying the flushed and relaxed look that Sesshomaru was sporting.

"Is that an offer?"

Sesshomaru quickly chanced a look to where his son was still sleeping, thankful that the boy had yet to wake up again. Then he was turning back to his mate and wrapping his legs about him, hips rising to start the motion that he demanded Inuyasha to begin. He smirked in satisfaction as Inuyasha hissed, before he was pulling the hanyou close so that he could whisper into a furry ear atop his head.

"What do you think?"

xoxoxoxox

"Huh?"

Kagome was distracted from watching Rin and Shippo showing off the katas they had learned from their chichiue to the other village children, who were now begging to know if they could learn to fight as well. She couldn't help the feeling that overtook her and she looked up as if she could center in on it if she did so.

It worked in a way, as she ended up looking in the direction of where Sesshomaru's temporary dwelling could be found. She was confused for a moment, but then she was gasping as the unmistakable snap of magic breaking could be felt in her chest.

Any other day she would have been worried, but she was soon smiling happily, her mood attracting Sango's attention.

"Kagome." She called, smiling back though she had no idea why. "What are you so happy about?"

"Oh nothing." Kagome giggled, before turning back to look at the children who were now pretending to spar with each other. "It's just nice that things have turned out alright. I know it may not last, but for now, I'm just happy with the way it is."

"Yes, I believe you're right." Sango agreed. "Shall we step in before someone gets hurt?"

With a nod Kagome and the taijiya headed for the children, ready to have them calm down and convince them to play some quieter games.

xoxoxoxox

Kagura smiled up at the jewel shard she currently held between thumb and forefinger, paying no mind the the slowly writhing and dying demon on the ground. He was gurgling and coughing up blood, his chest open and exposing his slowing heart, but it soon stopped as he finally slumped still against the floor.

The wind sorceress, glanced back over her shoulder, before she humphed and made sure that none of his blood had stained her kimono. Blood was never easy to get out. The sound of the door sliding open had her tucking the jewel shard away and readying her fan for an attack.

She stopped at the cloaked figure that looked down at the murdered demon, before looking back up, face hidden by the shadows cast by the hood. The only clue that Kagura received was the quick flicker of a forked tongue testing the air.

"You are Kagura, yes?" The words trailed off in a hiss, the tongue peeking out again.

"Who are you?" Kagura demanded, her face holding a scowl. She didn't have time for this snake demon. What the hell did it want from her?

"Your master is the hanyou Naraku?" The question came without an answer to who this person was.

Kagura cringed at the mention of Naraku, hating that others thought him as her master as well. She vowed to end his life one day and prove that she had never been under his control. Soon enough, now she knew she hadn't the opportunity.

"I haven't the time to waste with you." She announced, pulling free her feather and ready to escape through the doors leading out to a garden.

"Wait."

She stopped, looking back to the hebi as it pulled back its hood, revealing yellow serpentine eyes and a feminine face. From her temple down to the start of her jawline had glittering amber-colored scales, her black hair held up in a formal style.

"Who are you?" Kagura was asking again, her interest peaked as she realized that it was a female snake that had sought her out.

"I am Sakuya of the Southern clans." She finally announced herself, her eyes narrowing and flashing with anger. "And I believe that your master and I have a common goal."

Kagura couldn't help the smile as she tucked away her feather, ready to hear what the demoness had to say. It would seem she'd be having her fun after all.

T.B.C

Why am I bringing in more conflicts and problems? Why do I like frustrating myself with tying in new plot lines? Because my muses are asses with revenge on their minds. *shakes fists at muses* Idiots those two. So, I thank you all for tuning in and hopefully this thing doesn't become one of those epic fics with over thirty chapters. Good lord, I couldn't bring myself to do it. More smut to come because our Inu-chan and Sesshy-kun deserve it. That and I need the practice in making lemons. Reviews are appreciated, loved, and locked in my basement where they can not escape me. Thank you again, and I hope you stick around. Ja! ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: Neptunesdemon

Archive: Fanfiction net; Mpreg mailing list

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Rating: M

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yoai, OOC, incest, non-con, lemon

Author's Note: Still more inu-smut and conflicts. Read on and tell me what you think.

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru was stirring at the sound of Kazue's cooing, but it wasn't anything to draw him away from his sleep. He had been thoroughly mated a few hours before, Inuyasha having proving his prowess as a dominant male, and the older youkai had easily fallen asleep when they were done. Actually, he remembered clinging to Inuyasha as another blissful orgasm hit him and then there was nothing to remember.

**He pleases us well. **His youki purred, Sesshomaru feeling that it was sated and wonderfully exhausted as well. **Very well. When we regain our strength, beg him for more.**

'Insatiable twit.' The youkai scolded his inner self, which only chuckled at him.

He was stretching an arm out without opening his eyes, unconsciously reaching for his mate and lover, and frowning when he found no one there. He let his hand slide about the cloth surface of the bedroll, before he was stiffening as his fingers came across small round objects.

Beads.

His eyes snapped open and he lay staring back at the scattered beads spread out where Inuyasha had been, and Sesshomaru's body tensed as he realized what this meant.

His anxiety rose as he heard Kazue begin to fuss and then the boy was crying, calling out for his "mother".

Sesshomaru was sitting up in an instant, amber eyes wide and looking to where his son was kept and he froze in shock at what he found.

Inuyasha had Kazue in his arms, gently rocking the newborn pup and shushing him softly. He was holding him awkwardly, but securely, and he even seemed a bit unsure that he would not cause the infant harm.

His youki cautiously warned him to keep watching and stay silent, and he followed its order for once, his eyes watching his brother closely. Inuyasha fumbled for a while to stop the infant from crying, desperately looking for something that was nearby so that he could distract him.

"Come on, Kazue." He was whispering, trying to find anything he could. "Don't you think he deserves the rest? What if I promised you candy? Kids like candy, right?"

As his son continued to cry, Sesshomaru had the urge to step in and help, but it was at that moment Inuyasha's hair fell over the crying baby. Two small fists took hold of it, and Sesshomaru winced as the boy pulled, Inuyasha shrieking out in shock.

He had discovered Kazue's newest obsession for pulling hair earlier today, and it was amusing to see how Inuyasha would deal with it.

"Ow, you little- What are you doing that for?"

Kazue had stopped crying, and his small laughter had replaced it as he tugged continuously at the silver strands. Inuyasha merely glared down at the baby before he was pulling his hair from the tiny grasp. It was the wrong move, as Kazue instantly started crying again, and the look of panic on the hanyou's face was enough for Sesshomaru to smirk.

He was relieved to see that Inuyasha was in no way harming his pup, and he had to wonder how that was with the beads now scattered over the bedroll and floor.

**He is our mate now. He will never harm what is his. Through us, Kazue is his.**

'I see.' The inukai said, amber eyes continuing to watch Inuyasha try his best to quiet the wailing puppy. It was best he came to his rescue before the hanyou started crying himself.

"Let me."

His voice surprised Inuyasha, but he could see the relief on his mate's face as he stood to make his way over. He reached out when he was comfortably situated beside his mate,and Inuyasha eagerly handed over the crying baby, slumping in relief when the boy immediately started to calm down.

"Man, I didn't think he'd stop." Inuyasha said, watching as his brother began to feed his nephew. "How do you do it?"

"Call it instinct." Sesshomaru merely said, his eyes looking up to Inuyasha. "You did fairly well, I'm sure you'll gain more skill soon enough."

"Feh!" The hanyou spouted, lying back with his arms behind his head. "You can do all the baby work. I don't think I'm cut out for it."

"If you are to be a father then you must learn." Sesshomaru said with a sigh, not willing to argue at the moment. He was still tired. "Kazue will make good practice."

"Is that an offer then?" The hanyou asked, turning on his side, head propped on his hand as he smiled at the previous Daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru scoffed, holding Kazue so that he could burp him, the pup's eyes drowsy with sleep as they looked in Inuyasha's direction.

"We are mates, it is expected that we have pups together."

Inuyasha groaned before sitting up, his hand reaching out to pet soft black locks as Kazue finally fell asleep with a tiny burp.

"To hell with what's expected." He said, hand then reaching to turn his brother and mate to look at him so that their eyes connected. "Is that what _you _want?"

Sesshomaru fell silent, his face its usual stoic mask as he turned away to gently rest his son in his sleeping basket, tucking him in so to fight off the chill of the spring evening.

"Inuyasha, you are Daiyoukai-"

"God damn it, who gives a shit what I am!" Inuyasha hissed out, his voice low so as to avoid waking the sleeping baby. "Look, I know that you would have never had Kazue if you were given the chance to make the decision. Not saying you don't want him now, but if you had been properly approached and asked permission, you would have refused. I know you would have. I'll never force you Sesshomaru, and I know you more than you think I do, so that's why I'm asking you. Would you bear my children?"

Sesshomaru didn't turn to look at him as he gave his answer.

"It would be an honor to bear the children of the Daiyoukai, my mate."

"For fuck's sake, Sesshomaru!"

The older youkai stiffened as he was grabbed and turned to face Inuyasha, who was glaring at him impatiently and obviously angry. Sesshomaru merely glared back, his youki warning him to submit, but he could give a damn of what the blasted thing thought he should do.

"I don't care about what your duties as my mate are, I don't care that I'm a demon lord, and I don't give a shit about whose place is where or any of that political bullshit that you've followed all of your fucking life!" The hanyou was growling, his eyes flecked red and his aura emitting his anger so that it sent a shiver down Sesshomaru's spine. "If I were just me, the same fucking hanyou and little brother you've despised all of these years, would you want my pups?"

Sesshomaru matched his brother's glare, his will never wavering, even though his instincts were hollering that he bear his neck, submit. He didn't want to. He did, however, think on his brother's words.

If he had never been impregnated, had never lost his throne, and had never been mated, would he have given himself to Inuyasha? Well, of course not. He would have never even thought of it.

"I would have perished the thought of being burdened with your offspring." The words were cold and held a familiarity of his former self. It was something that had Inuyasha growling, before pushing away from the older youkai to begin slowly pacing the room.

Sesshomaru watched him, before he was standing himself, pulling on the light robe that he had been undressed from earlier. He had a thought to look for a pair of hakama, but he realized that there was no point. He'd most likely be naked again later, if not sooner. Of course, that was after he convinced Inuyasha to calm down.

"Had you not proven to me that you were a worthy adversary, a demon of full strength despite your half blood and an equal, I would refuse you." Sesshomaru began, watching Inuyasha stop to glare at him. "If you had still been the pathetic little hanyou that I'd known since you were born, then I would have been disgusted that you would even ask."

"I get the point, asshole!" Inuyasha snapped, beginning to pace again.

Sesshomaru moved forward, one arm reaching out to block Inuyasha's path as the hanyou turned to set off in the opposite direction. The Daiyoukai growled in warning to his mate, who didn't seem the least bit phased by it, and Sesshomaru merely let his other hand reach for his younger brother.

Pulling himself closer to his mate, Sesshomaru placed small nips and bites to his brother's jawline, and Inuyasha relaxed, his arms going about his mate despite his smoldering anger.

"Had you not shown me who you truly are, I would have never wanted you." Sesshomaru further explained, nuzzling against his brother, who he realized had grown some. "However, you have done that and more. You have proven me wrong and made me proud. It would be an honor to give birth to your pups, my mate."

Inuyasha shocked him with the kiss that he dragged his older brother into, though Sesshomaru easily fell into it, inviting the questing tongue and kissing back with fervor. He allowed himself to be led back to the bedroll, where he was laid out and his robe removed as was expected. He pulled away, however, hands sternly pushing Inuyasha back so that the hanyou had to stop and look down at him in misunderstanding.

"What? You did offer." The hanyou panted out, his body already ready to perform.

"You can not impregnate me now." Sesshomaru said with a roll of his eyes. "I have only just given birth mere weeks ago. My body needs time to recuperate more and neither am I in heat."

Inuyasha groaned, and merely shifted so that his entire weight wasn't atop the silver-haired inu, but he didn't move away and was still pressed against his brother.

"Feh! You sure know how to tease a guy." The hanyou said with a snort, his arms pulling Sesshomaru tighter to him. "And you know how to bullshit your way around answering a question directly."

"Hn. Perhaps."

Inuyasha snorted again, before finally rolling so that he was beside Sesshomaru, his head propped on his arm as the other kept firm about the full-blooded demon's waist.

"Hey, remember when I was in full youkai mode?"

"How could I forget?" Sesshomaru answered, comfortable with how they were laying down. He felt secure and protected, which was a new feeling. He had protected as long as he could think to remember, which started with Jaken and then Rin was added to that as well, but he had never been the one being protected. It felt. . . nice. "You tried to kill my son."

"Hey, that wasn't really me. It was my inner demon, I can't control him when he gets out and I wouldn't really hurt Kazue." Inuyasha said defensively, his face holding a scowl.

Sesshomaru nodded, showing that he knew the truth to the hanyou's words.

"And I have forgiven you for your actions, but that is besides the point. What is it that you need me to remember of that moment?"

"Well, my youki said something about you going into heat again." Inuyasha mumbled, averting his eyes from his brother's stare. "You know, at the end of the year or something like that."

If he hadn't wanted to keep his stoic mask, Sesshomaru would have smiled, but he instead merely turned so that he was laying on his back. Amber eyes stared up at the roof, trying to decide if he should confirm Inuyasha's suspicions. It was a bit disconcerting to know that Inuyasha was intent on having pups with him, even if he had just agreed to give them to him.

"Yes." He decided it wouldn't hurt if the hanyou knew. "Being inukai, I will have a second heat cycle near the end of the year. At the start of the autumn months, to be more precise. However, it is more subdued. It is more to say that I could be impregnated and I will not actually go through the usual symptoms of heat. My mating cycle is at the start of spring and mated or not, I will need to be rutted. The other is not so intense, in fact, you may not even sense it."

"Huh." Inuyasha said, eyebrows raised in thought, before he was looking at his brother. "But you'd tell me, right?"

"Why is it that you are so insistent on impregnating me, otouto?" Sesshomaru asked, a suspicious glare thrown in Inuyasha's way as he turned to face him.

"I'll admit, I like the needy and affectionate side of you it brings out. The mood swings I could do without but pregnancy looks good on you. It's sexy."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Sexy!" The hanyou snapped as Sesshomaru merely gave him a blank stare. "I know it's weird, but I liked how you looked. I want to see you pregnant, again. This time I want it to be mine."

There was a long moment of silence, in which Sesshomaru merely watched as Inuyasha grumbled to himself with a blush on his face, before anything happened. Sesshomaru chuckled, and Inuyasha blinked up at him, before he was able to crack a smile of his own.

"You can laugh?" He asked, Sesshomaru only chuckling again, before he was moving forward to place a kiss on his mate's lips.

"Otouto, you do know that is your youki's work? A way of ensuring you continue the inu line."

"Yeah, I figured as much, but I still think it's hot."

Inuyasha pulled them together again so he could continue the kiss that had been stopped by Sesshomaru's explanation. What did he care what his youki was making sure of? He still wanted to see his mate's stomach swollen in pregnancy with his pup nestled within him.

He was moaning as they kissed, rolling them over so that he was atop Sesshomaru, who eagerly writhed beneath him. His older brother pulled away though, looking up at Inuyasha with a curious look, before he was smirking.

"I believe I explained that you can't impregnate me yet." He said, arching up into his mate as Inuyasha lowered to lick at his mating mark with a snort.

"Yeah, I know." His voice was low and sensual. "Doesn't mean I still don't want to fuck you."

"Inuyasha, stop being so crude and disgusting." The former demon lord was scolding, even as he was beginning to pant and harden, his hands pulling at Inuyasha's clothes to remove them. "You are not some blasted vagabond, you are royalty, such words are unbecoming of you."

"But you like my dirty talk, Sesshy-kun."

He cried out in pain as claws pinched at the skin on his back and he looked down to find fire glaring back at him.

"You will never call this Sesshomaru that degrading nickname ever again." The older of the two warned, and Inuyasha only laughed before raining kisses over his mate's face in apology.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." The hanyou griped, shifting to his knees and dragging his mate with him so that he was straddling his lap. "Can we fuck already?"

"Inuyasha!"

The knock at the door interrupted them before anything could go any further, and the hanyou sighed before releasing his mate, who stood and quickly dressed himself. He did the same, redressing in his recently removed fire-rat robes, before dragging over to the door and sliding it open.

"Otousan, we're back!" Rin happily announced, before she was holding up a basket. "Look, we brought dinner from Kaede-baachan! She says you must be very hungry."

Inuyasha only sighed, before he was looking up to where Kagome stood. She had obviously walked the two young ones to the hut, and he was glad that she had. He had wanted to talk to her anyway.

"Can we come inside now?" Shippo was asking, his small tail flitting from side to side. "I want to see Chichiue. I wanted to come earlier, but Miroku said you needed privacy."

The little fox then stopped, his nose wrinkling before his hands were covering it and he scowled up at the dog-eared hanyou.

"What's that smell?" The kit asked, looking accusingly at Inuyasha. "It smells like mating season."

"Just shut up and get inside!" The inu-hanyou snapped, before stepping aside to let them in.

They obediently rushed in, Rin rushing to show Sesshomaru their dinner and Shippo checking in on his baby brother. With one last glance to them, Inuyasha was going down the few stairs and heading towards the miko who had been waiting patiently for him.

As soon as he was standing in front of her, she smiled and poked him in the chest before giving him a wink.

"Had a busy day?" She asked with a giggle, Inuyasha trying to hide his blush with his usual scoff.

"Ain't none of your business." He told her tucking his hands away.

"I see it worked." She began, Inuyasha looking back at her with a curious stare. "I was hoping that it would."

Inuyasha followed her gaze to where the beads should have rested around his neck, but they were no longer there. He had noticed during the course of their copious lovemaking, his beads had lost power and had fallen apart. He had figured the best person to come and get an answer from, was the one who put it there.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that." He began, one hand reaching up to scratch at the back of his head. "So, what did you do?"

"Hmm, just a little trick." Kagome admitted with a shrug. "I was able to have a little chat with your youki when I put the charm back on the beads and I made him promise that he wouldn't harm Kazue in anyway. He agreed and I promised him the spell would break as soon as you two were mated, but only if he had been truthful in his own promise. The beads would have stayed on if he hadn't. I'm glad that it worked. I'm sorry I had to put them back on again."

"Nah, it's alright. I forgive you." Inuyasha said, before he was turning the subject to something else. "I guess you'd be leaving soon, huh? I mean you have to get back to your tests and everything."

Kagome smiled at him and only shook her head, hands resting atop her hips as she gave him her common stance of teen aged authority.

"Inuyasha, you should know me better than that." She gently scolded him. "I'm not leaving just yet, and even if I did, I'd be back. We've still got some jewel shards to collect and besides, I'm curious to see what the Western Palace is like."

Inuyasha could only blink in surprise at her, before his face was slowly taken by a smile, and Kagome returned it. She then bowed to him with a laugh, Inuyasha only rolling his eyes as she did so.

"My lord, for now I take my leave. I hope you have a peaceful evening with your new family."

Before she could leave, Inuyasha stepped forward to grab her in a hug, the miko stilling in shock at the action.

"Hey, you're my family, too." He reminded her, Kagome smiling at the confession. "Don't forget that."

"Otousan, your food is getting cold!" Came Rin's voice, beckoning him to come inside. "And Shippo will eat it if you don't come fast enough!"

"No I won't!" Came the fox's voice from inside.

"Go on." Kagome coaxed him, pushing him back toward the hut before she was heading off herself. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm sure you have a lot to discuss with the rest of us."

Inuyasha stood to watch her head off before he was turning back to the hut, climbing up the stairs and looking down to where Rin stood waving him in. With a sigh he scooped her up, the girl giggling as she was flung over his shoulder and then the hanyou was sliding the door closed.

"Alright, I say we eat the girl." He announced, Sesshomaru only rolling his eyes and Shippo making a disgusted face. "Girls taste way better than little boys any way."

"Otousan! You can't eat Rin. Chichiue won't allow it!"

"Oh yeah?"

Rin was laughing as she soon found herself caught in Inuyasha's arms as the hanyou pretended to make a meal of her. Their playing came to a stop as Sesshomaru sternly beckoned that they do so, and telling Rin that young ladies never played in such a manner.

Soon enough they were seated around the low table, Inuyasha at the head and Sesshomaru to his right as they sat around eating, the two adults listening to the children retell the events of their day.

As Shippo went on and on about how the children admired his swordsmanship, Rin added her own bits and pieces, and Inuyasha made comments here and there. Sesshomaru merely listened and kept an ear out for Kazue, who was luckily still asleep.

"Chichiue!" Rin called, gaining his attention and smiling up at him as he looked to her. "When are we going back home? Is Otousan and oni-chan coming with us?"

He glanced at Inuyasha quickly, the hanyou suddenly disgruntled before he was looking back to his young daughter with his usual blank expression.

"Soon, I would think." He answered her, knowing Inuyasha was looking to him as he continued eating his dinner. "As I know there is much to be done once we return."

"Enough yapping and let's eat!" Inuyasha announced, his annoyance well coated on his voice. "And then it's off to bed with you runts."

"But I'm not tired!" Shippo complained, earning himself a glare. "It's not fair."

"Will we get to stay with you and Otousan tomorrow?" Rin suddenly asked. "Rin would like that very much."

"Of course."

Inuyasha was choking on his food as Sesshomaru easily submitted to the young human girl, and he looked at his mate with a questioning look. What the hell was he doing?

"What do you mean of course?" He was asking, once he had cleared the grains of rice from his windpipe. "We've still got more making up to do."

"That can wait. The children-"

"Come first, yeah I got it." Inuyasha grumbled, his appetite lost so that he was now playing with his food instead.

As if he wasn't upset enough already, Kazue announced his need to be changed and tended to, and Inuyasha sulked more as he watched his mate stride past him to the wailing child. If this was what his life was going to be like, he was beginning to have second thoughts on impregnating his brother again.

"Huh? Otousan, you have a mark on your neck!" Shippo announced pointing at the obvious hickey and Inuyasha growled before knocking him on his head.

"Oi, mind your own business, brat!"

"Wah! Chichiue, he's being mean!"

As Inuyasha began a bickering match with Shippo, Sesshomaru only sighed and hoped the headache looming in the background wouldn't be too harsh. He looked down to his son, who was now occupied with chewing on a lock of his hair as he was being changed.

"I can only hope you turn out far better than this." He said, Kazue only smiling up at him with a show of gums, before his small hands were tugging painfully on his hair.

Well, he was still hopeful. There were many years before Kazue reached Inuyasha's age, and he'd make sure that he was rarely subjected the hanyou's influence.

xoxoxoxox

Naraku openly studied the guest that Kagura had brought before him, the snake demon gracefully and silently drinking the tea that had been offered to her. She had yet to announce why she had asked to be brought before him and Kagura had gone off as soon as she had announced that he had a visitor.

He thought nothing of it, and just assumed that this was another demon that had come to try and challenge his jewel shards away. His eyes shifted to the boy that stood waiting patiently, eyes blank and hands holding the serving tray and pot of tea, awaiting any other orders. He had long not had a reason to put the young demon slayer to any more use than as another servant, and he was upset to know that it would probably be that way for some time.

"Lord Naraku."

The title with which she used had him looking up at the newcomer, and he waited patiently for her to continue, watching as she gently rested her cup down once she'd drained it.

He felt his heart sink as her yellow-slitted eyes looked up to glare at him, and he couldn't help but smile. This woman was swarming with ill intent, and he was eager to know just who it was directed to. He had heard that Prince Yoshimaru had perished, he wondered if she had any connection to him. She did seem to be of royal decent, if her robes and hairstyle were anything to go by.

"So, you know my name." He began, fingers tracing over the bandage that now covered his gaping socket. "Perhaps, you can give me yours?"

"How rude of me." She hissed, her tongue flitting out for a moment. "I am Princess Sakuya of the Southern tribes. I have happened upon misfortune in these recent weeks. My groom has perished, killed unmercifully in a battle of lust I'm told, by none other than an hanyou. Can you imagine?"

"How tragic." Came his dry reply, his fingers snapping to beckon the young slayer forward.

He watched as Kohaku came forward to pour his tea, waving him away when the cup was full and focusing back on the hebi-youkai in front of him.

"Yes, tragic indeed." The woman went on, before she lifted her cup to summon the servant boy to her again. "It is not uncommon that snake demons take more than one mate, for he was not to be my first, but my seventh."

Naraku raised a curious brow at that, before he was taking a sip of his tea and grimacing as he realized he hated tea. He would rather go for some sake. He stomached it, even though every sip he took caused his anger to rise unnecessarily.

"I hear tale he had come across a familiar Lord of the West, who I'm now learning is nothing more than a breeding bitch holding claim to a rank that he does not deserve!"

She had spat the words and with them had literally spat, venom now corroding the wooden table that they were sitting at. His intrigue increased somewhat, even though the mention of his lost mate-to-be held a bitter taste on his tongue.

"You seem upset." He simply said, his tone bored to hide his obvious interest.

"I am more than upset!" She belted out, her delicate hands tightening around the ceramic cup until it shattered in her grasp. "I am furious, livid, impassioned by rage! With my betrothed dead, his carcass strewn about a dank and dark tomb, I have lost my chance as ruling Lady of the South! I will have the head of his murderer, this hanyou. I will squeeze the very life from him and swallow him within me. And then I will enslave his mate and kill his offspring one by one should he have any. You will tell me his name as I know that he has also made himself an enemy to you!"

Naraku felt his own hand tighten about his cup as he was reminded that Inuyasha and his brother had mated. Official word had not reached him, but he had already assumed. The confirmation had him stewing with anger, but that was nothing compared to the indirect threat that the hebi had just placed upon his child's head. The only one worthy of bringing death to his offspring was himself. She would have to pay dearly for that, but in due time. For now, he would play her game.

"Ah, you mean Inuyasha?" He questioned her, watching her stiffen and her eyes widen in shock.

"The second born of the Inu no Taisho?" She obviously had not been given the news. "He has taken his own brother? That wretched half-breed now holds the title to the territories of the West? That's absurd! There's no way that wretched creature could have overcome my chosen!"

"You underestimate him." Naraku calmly stated, sipping at his tasteless tea. Mind controlled drones did not make tea well. He'd make a note to never have Kohaku prepare it again. "Then again, mating season does give one the sufficient amount of power to overcome challenging males. Your mate had no right to try his hand at another with such a wonderful creature as yourself waiting in the wings."

"Flattery will get you no where, Naraku." She warned him, shaking her hand to free it of clinging shards and splattering tea on what was left of the table. "My mate had more than one to slate his lust, I would be a fool to prevent him from trying for another, even if I do hold a certain distaste for the inu breed."

Naraku's little toy was holding out a handkerchief for her and she took it with a sneer, shooing the boy further away from her. She wiped her hands clean, before flinging the cloth onto the table, and then her eyes were narrowing on Naraku again, who politely waited for her to begin again.

"That would bring me to explain my purpose in holding your company." She started, her hands folding atop her knees. "You have crossed paths with this Inuyasha once before I am certain."

"More than once, I can assure you." Naraku corrected, resting his empty cup down. This was starting to annoy him. He hated having to act proper and civilized. All these formalities and etiquette was driving him insane. "He is a worthy opponent, if not a constant thorn in my side. I would rid the earth of his presence if I had the proper chance. I have not been given the right opportunity."

"Perhaps I can offer my assistance." Sakuya began, her eyes connecting with his lone red orb.

The fact that she stared at him directly had Naraku wanting to squirm, but being the person he was, he would never allow his enemies to see him uncomfortable. It translated to weakness and he was not weak.

His empty socket burned and he grit his teeth, jaw tensing and lone fist clenching as he remembered how he had received those injuries.

"I would not be able to accept your offer, Princess Sakuya." He refused her, not wanting to have anything further to do with her. "A common enemy we may share, but your goals are not shared with mine. I have much to be done, and already I've let time slip by, indulging you with these precious moments of which I have quite few. If you'd be so kind as to excuse me, Kohaku will show you the way out."

He stood without further notice, the demon-slayer bowing as he rushed past, ready to leave behind the bruising hebi and returning to brooding and plotting in his chambers. He was stopped short by the loud hiss and then the half-transformed body that was blocking his way. The princess glared down at him, fangs bared and dripping venom, before her forked tongue slipped out to slowly trace over her drawn lips. It retreated back into her mouth, which she closed and she seemed almost embarrassed at her behavior.

Naraku merely watched, a bored expression plastered on his face, and he yawned to get his point across. This pampered twit was getting on his last nerves.

"I insist, Lord Naraku, that you think more on my offer." She began, her body transforming so that she had legs again. "To refuse me would mean to place yourself as my enemy, and that would be quite a shame, as I view you as my equal and would rather you be an ally."

Naraku was able to stop himself from snorting, knowing that the princess was already marked for death in his mind, and he found it quite amusing she saw them as equals. True, snakes were known for their ruthless revenge, but spiders were sneaky and far more cunning. Her wits would be no match for his.

"Convince me, your highness." He began, his eye catching hers and demanding proof of her loyalty now. "What have you to offer in return of my assistance."

Sakuya began to chuckle, before her hands were pulling out a square of silk, tied into a bundle with a ribbon. He knew what it was before she had revealed it to him, and his hand twitched to reach out for it as the pink shard began to shine as it was brought out into the open.

"I know this is what you send your woman out for." She easily said, her voice holding an air of arrogance that Naraku felt he had every right to rid her of. "If you offer your alliance to me, you receive this shard, which I have stolen from my own father no doubt."

Naraku had never known that a snake demon held a jewel shard, and this one was quite a large piece, nearly the size of a quarter of the entire gem. He looked to her suspiciously, not believing her for the moment. How would she have managed to have her father part with such a large shard?

"And how did you happen upon that little trinket?" He questioned, wanting to hold it in his hand.

Sakuya humphed, a proud smile taking her lips as she held the jewel shard up so that they could both better observe it.

"My father stole others from demons who had once owned them and those shards merged into one." She began, looking back to Naraku. "He had planned on using it to overcome the current lord, his brother and my uncle, father to my late betrothed. He thought he'd be blessed with a great wisdom so he implanted it into his head. I told him of my plight and when I asked for it, he refused. He said the only way that any one would get hold of this shard would be to cut off his head."

Her hand quickly closed around the jewel and she was looking back to Naraku with a scowl that clearly told him what she had done. She need not further explain herself. She was an admirable specimen, indeed. Fine then, he'd let her tag along.

"You've intrigued me, princess." He said smoothly, his smile reflected once he had said the words. "I now wish to know how you plan to extract revenge upon our enemy."

"I have your word that you will aid me?" She wanted to make sure.

Naraku placed his lone hand over his heart, his one eye connecting with hers as he spoke the words.

"I freely give you my life should I betray you, princess."

The shard was thrown at him, which a tentacle easily caught before he was grunting as he thrust it deep within his right shoulder. He could only laugh as he felt his stolen appendage begin to reform, and soon enough he was able to watch as the fingers of his right hand twitched.

His eye was still gone, but the jewel that Kagura collected would most likely help with that. He had regained far more than he needed.

"Come, my lady." He beckoned to the hebi-youkai, his restored arm held out for her, which she gladly accepted. "You must tell me this magnificent plan of yours."

The two headed out of the tea room and into the shadowed hallway, where they passed both the usually quiet Kana and the suspiciously glaring Kagura. The wind sorceress had been on her way to give Naraku the shard she had managed to get a hold of, but it would seem that it was to wait.

"War is being threatened by my clan to the kingdom in the west." She heard the snake princess softly saying, her ears perking up a bit to try and catch as much as she could. "I will strike under the guise of peace, that is of course, after convincing my uncle."

"Lord Tsuwamono is quite stubborn. How do you plan to convince him?"

"You let me worry about my uncle."

Kagura's eyes narrowed, before she was pulling Kana away, the girl easily doing as was bid with her usual blank stare. This was becoming risky by the second, but she was excited. She had a feeling that Naraku was headed for his personal chambers, and she had every intention of getting there first to find a good spot.

"Come, Kana. We have some snooping to do."

The two passed by Kohaku, the demon slayer titling his head in an inquisitive fashion, and Kagura only snarled at him. She wished the master would do away with this one already, but he kept him around for some reason. Ignoring him, the two left, their destination set. It would be nice to know just what that vicious cobra had up her sleeve.

xoxoxoxox

Morning broke to the sound of a baby's wailing, a fox's whining and a girl's insistent questions. Inuyasha tried his best to ignore it all by rolling over and pulling the coverings tighter about him. It didn't work at all. The crying got louder, the questions kept coming and Shippo was still whining. With a growl he threw his sheets off and stood to face the source of noise. His mouth was open and ready to shout that they all shut up already, but he was silenced with the pleading look his mate threw at him.

Sesshomaru held Kazue in his arms, the baby refusing to suckling and yet obviously not wet, and he was walking back and forth. Shippo was seated at the table, scrolls and ink set out before him and whining that he didn't think it fair he had to learn to read and write. Rin was marching back and forth after her Chichiue, trying her best to get answers to her random questions, all the while holding her doll in a mocking gesture of how the inu was holding the baby.

Inuyasha wanted to scream, but he instead took a deep breath and headed over to his mate's rescue. He grabbed Rin up, one hand clamping over her mouth before the girl could know what hit her, and then he deposited her next to Shippo.

The fox he boxed on the head, Shippo's whining getting worse until he was threatened with another bop on his head. He quickly shut his mouth with a sniffle and followed orders to continue his work or no breakfast.

Rin's questions were stopped with the task that Inuyasha assigned her to draw him a picture, depositing empty paper and some ink in front of her. The girl set to it, tongue sticking out the side of her mouth as she concentrated on her artwork.

Last but not least, Inuyasha went to Sesshomaru, whose cool seemed to have shattered for the moment, if the disgruntled and tired look on his face was anything to go by. Kazue was still wailing, and Inuyasha merely reached out, taking the infant from his mate's arms. The inukai was still hesitant to hand his son over, but reluctantly did so, his body sagging in exhaustion as the baby was taken from him.

"Is this what I'll have to wake up to every morning?" The hanyou loudly questioned, trying to soothe Kazue by holding him up right and gently bouncing him.

Sesshomaru would have tried to smile, if his headache wasn't threatening to crack his skull in half. He had no idea why Kazue was crying. He had thought the boy was hungry, but he had only fed for a few moments before pulling away and crying. He had changed him, twice, so it couldn't be that and he had already burped him. He was at his rope's end, having gotten little sleep last night between Kazue needing his attention, Inuyasha's snoring and Shippo kicking in his sleep. Rin luckily enough was a quiet sleeper, but she was a bed wetter and that had to be taken care of early this morning as well.

As his mate continued to try and soothe his son, Sesshomaru let his hand try and soothe his aching head. Had he known that he would have to deal with this, he would have taken more time in deciding to have Kazue.

**Meaning you would have killed him in your womb.**

'I would have had another.' He said in his defense, already feeling guilty at the thought. 'Just when I was ready. I could have used more time.'

"Inuyasha, give him back to me." He suddenly said, just wanting the boy to stop crying. "You're making it worse."

"I am not!" The hanyou snapped, groaning as the baby cried louder at his raised voice. "Come on, Kazue. Just be a good baby and quit crying already."

Not having the patience, Sesshomaru marched over and gently eased his son back in his arms, having no other choice but to try and feed him again. Luckily enough, the baby latched on to his breast easily enough and he nearly cried in relief.

"Well, why didn't you try that in the first place?" Inuyasha asked him and received a glare in response.

"I did." Sesshomaru answered him, feeling as if he could go back to sleep. He was jerking as pain bit into the nipple Kazue was attached to, the baby releasing and then beginning to cry again.

"Aw, man, he was just quiet!" The hanyou complained, but was thoroughly ignored.

Sesshomaru gently felt his son's gums and was quite shocked to feel the small canines already growing in. That would explain the crying; Kazue was teething. It was a bit early, as he had not expected this to happen for another couple of days. Now that his child was growing teeth, it meant it was time to start weaning him.

"Inuyasha." He called for his mate's attention, the hanyou looking to him with an annoyed look. "Kazue is teething. He needs to chew."

"Well what am I supposed to do about it?" Inuyasha asked him with a snort. "I'm not exactly great chewing material. Though you did seem to think so just yesterday."

Shippo raised his head and blinked up at the two, observing Sesshomaru turning red as his eyes narrowed. "Chichiue, you chew on Otousan?"

"Back to work." Sesshomaru ordered gently, before he was glaring at Inuyasha. "And you, not around the children."

"Not like they knew what I meant." The hanyou grumbled, scratching at his head before looking back to the still crying baby. "So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Hunt." Came the simple answer.

"Hunt?" Inuyasha questioned, a bit confused.

"Hunt." Was the confirmation and then Sesshomaru was successfully feeding his son again.

Inuyasha sighed before he was grabbing up Tetsusaiga and heading for the door. He turned back to try and get a final word in, but Kazue had started up again and he was willing to escape the shrill noise. With a growl of frustration he left the hut and was leaping off in search of some sort of prey, something small enough to appease the newest Western prince.

Inuyasha didn't wait, and he pounced on the poor, unsuspecting squirrel before it knew what hit it. With his captured prey in hand, he was heading back to the crowded and loud household that he was currently residing in. It almost was enough to make him turn around and go have some free time, but it wouldn't be fair to leave his mate alone to deal with everything on his own.

He took a deep breath as he landed back on the porch, before sliding open the door and was greeted with what he left behind. Only now, Shippo was crying as well, and Rin was the one whining. Sesshomaru knelt by Kazue's basket, gently rocking it as the pup tried its best to deafen those around him with his crying.

With a growl he stomped inside, his angered aura enough to cause the two older children to fall silent and Sesshomaru to look up as he came closer.

"Here, it's the kid's breakfast." Was all he said as he handed off the carcass of the squirrel before he was grabbing up Rin under one arm and Shippo under the other.

"What are doing?" His mate was demanding, his voice holding a tone of warning and worry.

Inuyasha easily ignored it and started out, Shippo still hiccuping and Rin whining that she didn't want to leave her Chichiue.

"We need a break." He called back as he left.

Then he was gone and leaping off with two wriggling children. He landed at Kaede's hut, where he burst in unannounced, his group of friends blinking up in surprise. Kaede sighed as she looked to his two burdens, and she merely nodded her consent before Inuyasha was dumping a child in the nearest available laps.

"I'll be back after noon." He told them before leaping off.

Kagome looked down at the sniffling fox in her lap, before she was stroking the auburn hair and digging in her back for a candy bar.

"How about you finish this and then you tell me what you've been crying about?"

Shippo nodded and took the candy, unwrapping it and slowly beginning to eat it.

"May Rin have one to?" The girl sniffled, rubbing the tears from her eyes. She had wanted to spend the day with her Chichiue, but it would seem Otousan was mad with her.

Kagome smiled at the child, who sat in Sango's lap, before producing more candy to give the young girl. Well, it would seem that they were stuck with babysitting duty, again.

"Perhaps we can spend a day down by the pond?" Miroku suggested, the two children brightening quickly. "And then you two can ride Kirara."

The little fire cat mewed curiously, blinking up at the monk with feline inquisitiveness. She was only offered a smile by the houshi, before he was petting her head reassuringly.

"Have ye children eaten?" Kaede questioned, both Rin and Shippo turning to face her with mouths full of candy. "Come, ye must eat properly. I will prepare you some food before you head out and some you can take with you."

"May Rin help?" The girl asked through her mouthful and Kaede chuckled softly.

"Yes, ye may. Come Shippo, ye can help as well."

The little fox bounced off after Rin, who was following Kaede as the old woman moved off to gather ingredients.

"Well, what do you suppose our two lovebirds will be up to today?" Miroku asked, Sango and Kagome giggling.

"Knowing those two, exactly what they were up to yesterday." Sango put in, before they were all giggling amongst themselves.

xoxoxoxox

Contrary to what the others thought, Inuyasha had returned to find Sesshomaru feeding small pieces of pre-chewed meat to Kazue, who happily and eagerly accepted every bit he was given. When he was full he was burped and rocked to sleep by Inuyasha, and then before the two could think of anything else, they were out cold for a good part of the morning.

The first to wake was Inuyasha, the hanyou not fighting the huge yawn as he stretched where he lay. Sesshomaru was still asleep, lightly snoring and half his body draped over his younger brother. Inuyasha sighed, his left arm pulling his mate closer as he quickly glanced over to where his nephew lay. The boy was up and surprisingly enough, he was occupied with cooing and trying to bring his own foot close enough so that he could chew on it.

The sight brought a smile to his face, before his eyes were drifting closed again, ready to return to sleep. It would seem that he would have no such luck, as he distinctly heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. He groaned and peeled his eyes open again.

"What is it now, jiji?"

His eyes were crossing to look at the flea that landed on his nose, Myoga looking down at him with a frown.

"My lord, I have news concerning the current state of your lands." The flea began, his hands folding into his sleeves. "It would seem that the Southern Clans have started a band of troops that is now heading West. They are moving at a fast pace, and would reach the palace gates in a week, maybe less. It would be best if you and Prince Sesshomaru would return to the palace at once."

Inuyasha groaned again, flicking the flea away and wanting to get back to sleep, but it would seem he would have to postpone his rest for another time. Sesshomaru had been woken by their conversation, and the older youkai was now looking up at his mate, his face a stone mask that he usually wore.

"Inuyasha. What state has my palace been brought to by my absence?"

"Don't worry about it." Inuyasha simply told him, trying to coax him to falling asleep again. "I'll take care of it."

"Inuyasha."

The hanyou sighed, before he was sitting up, Sesshomaru doing the same and Myoga jumping up on to the elder brother's shoulder.

"I'm afraid that I have some dire news, my prince."

The nod that he was granted was enough to get him started, and while Inuyasha sat and grumbled to himself, the retainer relayed all that he had revealed to the hanyou to Sesshomaru. When he was done, the previous Daiyoukai was silent, his mind carefully going over everything he had been told.

He was watching as Inuyasha stood from the bedroll, bending to retrieve a still gurgling Kazue before bidding Sesshomaru join him with a nod of his head. The silver-haired youkai easily stood, dressing himself in a matching set of haori and hakama, before reaching out for his pup. Inuyasha handed him over, and gently rested his arm around his mate's waist to guide him outside.

"We'll get back to you soon, jiji." He called back before the flea could follow. "Just make sure we aren't disturbed, and let me know if you get any new updates."

Myoga bowed respectfully and was hopping off in a different direction as his lord and his mate.

Inuyasha guided his older brother to a spring, well away from the village, and without much coaxing Sesshomaru was soon undressed and relaxing in its warm waters. Kazue was in his arms still, the baby cooing and occupied with gnawing on a small bone from the animal sacrificed as his breakfast. Inuyasha sat still dressed on the edge of the pool, his amber eyes studying his mate that had yet to say a word.

He had to wonder what Sesshomaru could be thinking, but from the troubled look in golden eyes, he was beginning to think that it wasn't good. Damn it, why did Myoga have to show up and open his big mouth anyway? He would have taken care of it, eventually. He didn't want Sesshomaru worrying over anything. It wasn't his place to contemplate those things anymore, that was Inuyasha's job, and he would have taken care of it. . . when he was ready.

Which he wasn't, he had realized, and would have put it off for as long as he was able to. He would rather just get return to his life of traveling the countryside collecting jewel shards than deal with political messes.

As Sesshomaru gently bathed the young demon, who was grown enough to start sitting up with some help, Inuyasha figured it was best that they talk. The problems back west wouldn't disappear, and he was sure that his older brother would have a better idea of how to deal with all of this.

Undressing, he gently slipped into the warm waters before wading over to his mate, who seemed intently focused on his son's back. He let his eyes follow his lover's gaze, and Inuyasha paused in his steps at the sight of the birthmark.

'Oh boy.' Was all he thought before he was moving closer.

He gently cupped Sesshomaru's cheeks, turning the impassive face to his so that he could kiss pouting lips. It worked in distracting the first born, who eagerly kissed back as if he had been waiting for Inuyasha to approach him.

The hanyou pulled back slowly, his eyes looking back at his brother's face, to find that Sesshomaru had hidden away his true feelings behind his usual mask again.

"What are you thinking about?" He decided to ask, nuzzling his mate's cheek while gently stroking his hair.

"What else would I be thinking about?" Sesshomaru replied, though he pressed closer into the dominant male nuzzling against him. "Those decrepit old bastards had their claws set on my title long before they knew of my status as a breeding male. Had I stayed in the palace as I had originally wanted to do, I would have been carrying one of their offspring and watching as they destroyed our father's kingdom."

Inuyasha was silently shocked by the inadvertent admittance by his older brother that they shared the same blood. All his life he had known Sesshomaru to renounce him, and to hear him finally accepting and even saying it himself, well, it was a bit much. He'd keep his mouth closed for the moment though, and let Sesshomaru continue on.

"It's obvious they are unaware that I am already mated, and no doubt they are individually scheming on how to gain my affection upon my return." He looked to Inuyasha then, the hanyou looking back at him. "You'll have to prove you are now Daiyoukai as I'm sure your authority would be challenged. I have no doubt that you will easily overcome any who step forward, but it shall be a nuisance all the same."

"Feh! As if I'm scared of some old bastards and their egos." Inuyasha scoffed, his nuzzling traveling further down to where his mating mark rested. He couldn't resist licking at it and smiled as Sesshomaru shivered and arched up, a gasp escaping his lips.

"Inuyasha." It was obviously a warning and the hanyou reluctantly moved on.

The rest of Sesshomaru's body was blocked off by the happily chewing baby in his lap, and Inuyasha hesitated a moment before he was sniffing at Kazue's hair. The boy smelled like Sesshomaru and was beginning to smell of him as well. Of course, the boy's own scent was beginning to develop, but it was mostly of the two older demons who were handling him.

He could hear his youki growling, but it easily fell silent as the scent they were searching for was no where to be found. It may have been Naraku's offspring, but Inuyasha couldn't detect the spider-hanyou anywhere on the pup. He grunted in satisfaction, his youki echoing his feelings, before he was licking at the black tufts of hair and over the boy's face. With one last nuzzle to Kazue's cheek, he was sitting back again, ready to relax in the hot spring and soak his cares away.

He only managed to do that for a few moments, as he found himself soon straddled by a red-eyed youkai, his mouth unable to object. That is, if he had wanted to object in the first place. He had no problem with his mate now occupying his lap, naked, demanding, and wanton. He wanted to ask what the change of heart was for, but was holding his tongue as Sesshomaru's thigh brushed against his mating mark.

He was erect in an instant and groaning as his length brushed against his mate's, the two moaning and whining together as they began to frantically grind against the other.

"Sessh." Was all he could pant out, as he was finally given time to speak as the older youkai arched his neck back to offer it to him. "Where's the baby?"

"**My pup is safe.**" Came the reassuring words. "**Don't stop now, keep going.**"

Inuyasha could only stare up in wonder at the youki-infused inu, who lifted so that he could position himself over Inuyasha's straining shaft. The hanyou was almost afraid something would stop them again, so he glanced about the grounds surrounding the hot spring. He found no one, save Kazue in a quickly strewn together nest of their clothing. The boy was happily gnawing away at his latest chew toy and occupied with his task of easing the pain in his teeth.

With a final look, just to be really sure they were alone, his hands eagerly grabbed hold of his mate's hips, before carefully lowering Sesshomaru onto his cock. His brother was arching back, crying out as he was penetrated and easily driving his hips down so that Inuyasha went deeper until he was completely filled.

"_My mate._"

At the youki's voice, Sesshomaru looked down at the fully formed youkai, leaning forward so that his hands were resting on the rock surface behind his mate. With its leverage he began to lift himself, the Daiyoukai growling and clamping his hands tighter onto moving hips.

As the submissive of the two started a steady pace of riding his mate's cock, Inuyasha took to placing worshiping kisses across the torso in front of him. His tongue traced a path over Sesshomaru's chest and up until he was at that familiar juncture of shoulder and neck, toying with the scarred mark of the crescent moon. He hissed, before chuckling, enjoying the feeling of Sesshomaru clamping tighter around him.

"_This body is only mine._"The Daiyoukai groaned out, his hands helping the body move up and down, his hips beginning to piston so that he thrust up with every downward motion of Sesshomaru's hips. "_You are my mate, only I shall have you._"

The inu-youkai was panting and whining, claws scratching grooves in the rock he was clinging to as his body was moved for him. He objected for a moment as Inuyasha withdrew, and then he was lifted and turned so that he was seated on the rock bed of the spring. As he was grabbed by his thighs and his legs gently pulled apart, he leaned back on his hands, welcoming his alpha to enter him again.

His yelp was a mixture of shock and pleasure as Inuyasha rammed into his prostate, his head flinging back as his body was rocked with the force of the thrusts. Thank goodness the rock bed was smooth or he'd probably have quite some damage to his ass after this.

"_You will have no other!_"Inuyasha was growling, hips pistoning faster and hands gripping at smooth thighs. "_My seed is the only seed your body will accept!_"

Sesshomaru was crying out as he came without even having to be touched, his body shuddering in complete bliss and Inuyasha was roaring as he followed him. Burying himself deep one last time, his teeth found his mark and clamped down, while Sesshomaru wound his arms about him so that he could cling to him.

As they slowly rode out the remainder of their dwindling orgasm, Inuyasha released his mate with a apologetic kiss to the resealing mark. Then he was traveling to the elf-like ears, nuzzling it gently before whispering, "_Your body will only bear my pups. Promise me this, as I promise you that I am yours._"

Sesshomaru was still panting, and one arm unwound from where it wrapped around Inuyasha's shoulders, lowering so that he could brush his thumb over his own mating make. Inuyasha moaned as a shiver ran down his spine at that, before he was tasting that mouth he had fallen in love with. When he released his lover, Sesshomaru was soon giving a slow and sensual lick to his jaw, youki still in control.

"**I promise you all of me, body and soul.**"

"_As it should be._" Inuyasha said with smile. "_I promise you the same._"

In an instant the two brothers were back to themselves, slumping against each other in a most wonderful exhaustion. Whatever they had just done, it was most satisfying, if not ridiculously tiring.

"We've got to do that again." Inuyasha laughed, his grin threatening to split his face in two.

Sesshomaru could do nothing but chuckle and nod in agreement, before he was sighing as Kazue began fussing.

"Nothing can last for us, can it?" The hanyou was grumbling.

With one last nuzzle, Sesshomaru was pulling away, wincing a bit as Inuyasha slipped free and then he was headed in his pup's direction. Inuyasha watched him, before slipping deeper into the warm water and leaning back, ready to take that nap he deserved.

"Inuyasha."

The pleading call of his name was accompanied by Kazue beginning to cry and he only sighed before pulling himself up out of the water and shaking free most of it.

"Yeah, I know, I'm going, I'm going." He muttered, grabbing up his clothes and quickly dressing. "I'll bring enough for all three of us."

His brother only nodded and he figured it was fine, before leaping off into the surrounding forest. He'd linger in it just a bit, as he knew it may be quite a while before he returned to it. He had come to a decision that tomorrow they would begin packing up and the day after that they'd start on their way to the West.

T.B.C.

Whoo! I did it! I got another chapter up! I hope this was good, and I know I have to do some brainstorming on how things are going to go down as the new family arrives back West. You know, it's not easy making evil plots up and the trying to figure out how they're going to be resolved. Oh well, I'll make it work. I'd love to know what you think and I also suggest "Rectified Happenstance" if you haven't read it yet. It's my side story involving Kouga and Ginta. Short and sweet how I like 'em. Until next time we meet again! ^_^


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: Neptunesdemon

Archive: Fanfiction net; Mpreg mailing list

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Rating: M

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yoai, OOC, incest, non-con, lemon, OC

Author's Note: Gah! This took a while, but it was really hard to write. This is a result of major writer's block. I realize I have corrections to make in previous chapters, especially about me writing that Kouga's from the east when he's from the south. Why did no one correct me? Anyway, that'll come in due time. For now, enjoy this chapter.

xoxoxoxox

Inuyasha groaned as he rolled his shoulders and tried to pop the kinks out of his neck. Tetsusaiga was hanging in the grip of his left hand, as his right tried to massage the kinks away as well. This had been the tenth, no wait, eleventh demon he had to fight, and it was the seventh he had to actually kill.

It had been this way since they had started traveling for the Western Lands.

Inuyasha had gotten up the day after Sesshomaru had learned what was going on back at the palace, and revealed the plans to his friends. They had listened carefully and had slowly thought it over, and before Inuyasha could work up the nerve to say his goodbyes, Kagome had chirped that she couldn't wait to see the palace up close.

Miroku had started on about how there must be some beautiful women in the court. Sango, being a demon slayer always willing to learn more, was excited to find out how the royal dwelling of a youkai was run.

It would seem that he had gained company, and secretly Inuyasha was grateful, even though he loudly refused their company. He objected until his face was red, and finally it was when Kagome took her usual stance and gave him her stubborn resistance, that he folded. Usually he would carry on, but he really did want them to come along.

He had informed his mate, who he could tell was relieved to be leaving the ningen village after residing there for quite some time. Rin had been happy and Shippo excited as young people usually were when encountered with something new.

After a day of packing, Inuyasha spending most of the time settled in the familiar tree and taking in the surrounding forest, they were finally off. Kaede sent them off with some medications and a soothing syrup for Kazue's growing teeth. Inuyasha had waited until the others were far ahead of him, having sent them off without him, before he was giving the old woman a hug.

Kaede had only gently laughed, her hand stroking the hanyou's silver locks in a motherly way, before sending him off.

Then they had traveled West, Sesshomaru carrying a gurgling Kazue in a carrier tied to his back and hand-made by the sympathetic mothers of the village. He had accepted in secret, after refusing it in their faces, and now he used it so that he could have his arms free as he traveled.

They had only made it a few miles from the village before the first two demons appeared, huge hulking boars that made Sesshomaru sneer in disgust. Inuyasha growled in warning and the others went on alert.

"So, we see you've been bred after all." One of them laughed, before hawking and spitting at the inukai's feet. "To think our brothers fell to a pathetic bitch like you."

"It was this pathetic bitch that struck your brothers down and came out in victory." Sesshomaru reminded them. "You boars are all bulk and no brains, and a smell to match your gargantuan size. To think your leader thought himself worthy of this Sesshomaru."

"Huh!" The second one grunted, his hand holding a spiked-club in its grasp. "You still don't know your place. We'll show you and then toy with your little pack before killing them."

The two had barely taken a step before the boar with the club fell to his knees clutching his throat, blood seeping through his grasping fingers. Then he was falling forward, eyes rolling to the back of his head as his blood spilled over the ground.

The other looked up in shock, his eyes meeting the glowing red of the hanyou he hadn't even paid attention to before. The inu-hanyou had his sword held up and pointed at him, covered in the blood of his comrade.

"Hey, ugly, he's mine! You watch your fucking tongue before I rip it out!"

"Why, you! I'll kill you, too, damned half breed!"

He had lunged and was met with Tetsusaiga buried in his expansive gut, ripping him in two. With the stupid creatures dead, Inuyasha merely cleaned Tetsusaiga off before returning it to its sheath. His eyes met Sesshomaru's and the older inu gave the slightest of nods before Inuyasha was stepping forward.

Kazue was handed off to the closest pair of arms and then the two were gone in a flash. Kagome could only blink down at the boy in her arms, before she was looking off to where the two had run off.

"Are we going to have to expect this every time Inuyasha kills a challenger?" She questioned with a sigh, Kazue trying to reach for her hair.

Miroku chuckled, but was soon leading them forward, knowing they would be found by the two mates when they were done.

"Two newly mated demons, especially when power is involved, will always react in such a manner." Sango informed the miko, walking beside her and playing with Kazue as he cooed and fussed. "Just wait until we reach the palace. If Inuyasha comes out the victor of those challengers, we'd have to clear the room before the children see anything inappropriate."

The two brothers had returned, Inuyasha grinning like a maniac and Sesshomaru somewhat disheveled, but still his calm and cool self. Kazue was collected with a cold glare to the miko, Kagome only sighing with a shake of her head, before they were heading off again.

They traveled for close to a week, meeting more demons along the way. Some fought to their deaths, others easily backed off when they found Sesshomaru was already mated, and one young dragon prince by the name of Seiichiro had managed to fight and still keep his life. Inuyasha had let him off easy with a warning, and Kagome had given him some food to travel back with, after Sango had treated his wounds.

The young dragon-demon had gawked in confusion at first before bowing low and giving his thanks. After a few rounds of games with the children, he was heading off with a promise that he would inform his clan and people of the invincible and kind-hearted new Daiyoukai.

Inuyasha had only given his usual scoff, before he was easily leading them off again, Sesshomaru calmly regarding his brother's hidden pride. Then they had come across the lizard demon that was now a bleeding, motionless heap on the ground. He had been defeated before he could even open his mouth to challenge Inuyasha verbally.

"Let's get going." Inuyasha announced, cleaning of his sword and re-sheathing it. "I don't want to wait for another asshole coming across us to just get his ass kicked."

The group had agreed and gone on without any objection. The palace was less than a day's ride off, and that meant Inuyasha was soon to come face to face with the council members.

The rest of the journey went smoothly, and sooner than Sesshomaru would have liked, they were standing in the distance with his father's palace looming up ahead.

"So, this is where you live?" Inuyasha asked, his arms crossed and his eyes taking in the grand structure that would become his new permanent residence. "I like the forest better."

Sesshomaru merely ignored him, before his eyes were focusing on the sight of a lone demon riding out to meet them. The wind carried the scent to him, and he would have growled had he not had the skill to compose himself. He had never liked this particular demon, a council member only placed there due to his father's favor, who was a member himself.

"Something's telling me I'm not gonna like the guy coming for us." Inuyasha grumbled out, and Sesshomaru nodded.

"I warn you, otouto. He holds no favor for me, and I can honestly say he would never court me, but I can assure you that he is your first challenge."

Inuyasha only scoffed, his hand resting on Tetsusaiga, before looking over the glade at the approaching figure.

"Bring it on."

xoxoxoxox

In all his years having served on the council to the Western Lord, Ishimaru had never thought he would live to see the day when the proud and bold Inu no Taisho was lowered to nothing more than a breeding bitch. The news had filled him with bitter amusement and when he was alone in his private chambers, he had allowed himself to laugh.

He had never liked the previous Inu no Taisho. Lord Touga was too compassionate a leader to gain his affection, and he had despised Sesshomaru. The young inu had always rubbed him the wrong way and his nonchalant arrogance had always been an insult in Ishimaru's eyes.

But now, Ishimaru felt fate was on his side. He had been given his chance to rid the Western Lands of inukai rule, now that the recent Daiyoukai could no longer hold his desired title. He had no intention of mating with the inu, he would never lay with dogs, but he would instead wait for the opportune moment to strike. Someone was bound to gain the title of Lord soon, probably one of the old bastards of the court, and he'd easily over come them.

As his mount trotted closer to the small pack that had accompanied the inu-youkai, Ishimaru let himself smile. More humans to add to Sesshomaru's already rising disrespect? He was truly his father's son. Only Touga had the compassion and love for ningen, it made sense his child would turn out the same. It was shameful, and an added burden to the new truth of his being a child-bearing male.

The dragon he was mounted on came to a halt in front of the stoic demon, and Ishimaru's smile was more mocking than condescending as he bowed in greeting to his lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it is good to have you back within our lands." He began, deep-red eyes looking back at amber. "Though I have heard troubling news and do not wish to think it true without beholding it with my own eyes."

The gurgling of a baby had him looking to the carrier on the Daiyoukai's back, and he didn't think to hide his malicious smile.

"Then it is true." He began, nodding at the child. He watched Sesshomaru stiffen at the gesture. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

"Hey, jackass!"

The outburst had him turning to who had dared to insult him and he nearly fell off of his dragon as the speaker stepped forward. This was impossible. He had known that Lord Touga's second son had survived, but he did not expect him to be here, did not expect him to be in good graces with his older brother.

"The hanyou!" He blurted out, shock written all over his face. "You've allied yourself to your father's shameful offspring! Have you any other shameful acts that you wish to reveal? Dare I ask if this monk is the sire of your bastard child!"

"You son of a bitch!" Inuyasha burst out, Tetsusaiga drawn. "Who the fuck do you think you are talking to my mate that way!"

Anger filled Ishimaru as he glared down at the older inukai, who silently watched him, his face still impassive. The look of disgust, anger and pure hatred that Ishimaru threw his way seemed not to affect him, and the badger demon snarled before growling in rage.

"You dare to show your face back in these lands, mated to nothing more than a despicable half-breed!" His voice was a booming yell, his hands gripping the reigns of his riding beast tightly. "Was it not shameful enough to have become impregnated against your will, that you did not rid yourself of the child and that you had sullied your father's already tarnished name, making a mockery of the kingdom of the West! You insolent little bitch!"

"You're gonna pay for that asshole!" Inuyasha was screaming before bounding forward.

Ishimaru easily leaped off of the two-headed beast to meet him, the two racing for each other claws and teeth bared.

"ISHIMARU!"

The badger stumbled to a stop at the commanding voice, knowing he could not disobey the one who had willed him to stop. Inuyasha still charged forward, his eyes bleeding red and wanting nothing more than to ruthlessly murder the demon in front of him.

"Inuyasha."

His mate's voice had him halting in his tracks, and he looked back to Sesshomaru in confusion, receiving the slightest shake of his head. He'd listen for now, but one more thing out of line from this bastard and Inuyasha would have his head.

They all turned to find a group of older demons, one not too far past his prime and the rest in comfortable old age coming forward. Ahead of them was a withered old badger demon, his weight supported by a gnarled wooden cane and his gray hair neatly held back in one. The tail trailed over his hunched shoulder and his face handsome even with the wrinkles of old age.

He walked with four other demons, the lot of them a mismatched group. Inuyasha steadily watched as they approached, with his eyes raking over each one. He glanced over the smirking fox, whose silver eyes smiled back at him before he turned to whisper something to the scowling youkai beside him. That one was a lizard demon, his greenish-yellow eyes glaring at Inuyasha and his pack behind him.

Whatever he had been told made his scowl twist further, and he literally hissed in the hanyou's direction, before glaring back at Sesshomaru. The other two weren't as old as the badger, who was now murmuring to the seething Ishimaru, whose red eyes flicked back and forth between the two brothers.

One was a bear, comfortably gray in fur and though in his animal form, he stood straight up like the rest of them. Calm eyes looked over the new set of strangers behind the demon he knew as his lord, before he blinked and slowly turned his gaze onto the small child nestled in its carrier. With a snuffle, he was settling to all fours before lowering to the ground, content to wait until the younger demons had been settled.

The last was an old toad, who grumbled to himself as he glared back at the hanyou as well. Occasionally, he glanced at the silver-haired youkai who stood waiting for things to go calm again, and then he was staring at the group of humans that had followed after Lord Sesshomaru, but his gaze settled back to the hanyou. He made a rude noise in the dog-eared hanyou's direction, before he was shuffling closer to the bear, who only gave a yawn as the toad-demon took to standing beside him.

Inuyasha snorted in the toad's direction, before he was directing his still red-flecked eyes to the youngest member of what had to be this blasted council. Ishimaru was at the moment having a heated, and yet near inaudible, debate with the older badger.

The elder won, and then rust-colored eyes, dulled with age, were looking to Inuyasha. The Daiyoukai bared his teeth unwillingly, standing straighter and free hand curled into a fist as the old youkai did so. The badger merely blinked, before he nodded in what Inuyasha took as respect and was then whispering to Ishimaru again.

"It would seem that finally you have graced us with your return home, My Lord." The older badger began, his voice soft and holding a touch of warmth. "After such a long absence, I am sure you have much to tell us. However, I would prefer to do such within the privacy of the palace walls."

Sesshomaru nodded, and Inuyasha steadily re-sheathed his sword when his brother gave him a look that suggested he do so. His eyes never stopped looking at the new demons in front of him, and he especially couldn't hold back from promising murder to the bastard who had dared to insult his mate.

"I welcome you back home, young Inuyasha." The old demon then said, his eyes smiling to him and then to Kagome and the rest. "I welcome you all. If you'll be so kind as to follow us, we'll have you all settled in private chambers in no time."

As the demons who came to meet them started off, Ishimaru sending Inuyasha one last murderous glare, Sesshomaru turned to face his brother, beckoning him closer with a mere tilt of his head.

"Taijiya, miko."

The two females perked up at the call of their titles, blinking in shock to each other before looking back to Sesshomaru.

"You will follow behind the council and you will be on your guard." He told them, his amber eyes steadily watching his advisers lead the way. "Inuyasha will travel with me. I must speak to my brother privately. Monk, you will do well to keep an eye on Rin and Shippo. If any harm should befall them, I will be sure you will pay with your life."

And there was the old Sesshomaru they knew and didn't quite love. At least he was back to normal, which was hard to say if they were pleased or not. Miroku and the rest nodded to show their understanding of his command and then Sesshomaru was taking hold of Inuyasha, the two lifting towards the sky on the soft cloud that the youkai had not used in quite some time.

Inuyasha was still grumbling and gritting his teeth as they soared above and beyond those traveling the ground on foot. Sesshomaru knew he was angry, as he himself was ready to tear Ishimaru apart, but it would have to wait.

The palace was soon beneath them and he lowered them into his own personal garden, startling the few kappa that were busy tending to it. He merely waved them back to their work, and with worried glances to one another, they did as was expected.

Inuyasha would have taken in the scenery, had he not been seething and bubbling with anger. He was growling, unable to stop himself, and pacing back and forth.

"This way."

His brother's voice was easy enough to follow, and Inuyasha stormed into the open doorway, unaware of the two servants kneeling beside it. They easily slid it closed, rising to give a bow before hurrying off, Sesshomaru nodding to them.

"Ishimaru." Sesshomaru had tried to begin.

"WHAT!" The word was a boom of a yell, enough to startle the pup, who instantly started crying.

Sesshomaru threw him a glare, before he was tending to his son, Inuyasha slinking closer with a regretful look on his face. Inuyasha leaned forward to nuzzle the crying pup as Sesshomaru tried to hush him, before he was nuzzling his mate in apology as well. He couldn't help his anger though, that damned badger would rue the day he insulted his family.

"His name is Ishimaru." Sesshomaru began again, unconsciously returning the affection. "He is the son of the old badger who had interrupted your fight. He has wanted the throne as far back as I can remember. Tale has been told that at one time the badgers ruled over the Western Territories, and he wishes to restore it to the way things presumably were."

Inuyasha stopped to listen, his hand still petting the now quieted pup's head, Kazue happily chewing on a curled first as red-gold eyes glanced around in infantile curiosity.

"Oh, yeah?" Was all the hanyou managed, turning to look about the room they had entered.

It was grandly decorated, everything red, white, and gold. The furniture seemed to rarely be used and the artistic decor was most likely under-appreciated. His eyes took note of the doors that lay open, revealing a far grander bedroom and large low-rise bed. It held posts at all four corners, silk of red billowing in the gentle breeze that seemed to be flowing through the suite. The bed seemed to be rarely used as well, but that would change soon enough.

Before he could even start any sort of erotic daydreams, he saw the cradle not too far off from the bed, and he physically slumped in disappointment. Even here there would be no privacy, at least not until Kazue was old enough for his own room.

"So, this Ishimaru, is he my only enemy?" He questioned, turning back to find his nephew happily suckling at Sesshomaru's breast. His older brother had seated himself at the small high-raised table, which was already set with tea. He blinked as he realized that he hadn't noticed it before. Then again, he wasn't sure that it had been there. Sesshomaru's servants had to be fast, if they were getting in and out without him noticing.

"You should consider them all your enemies." Sesshomaru carefully told him, Inuyasha not missing the slight frowning of his brow for a short moment. Kazue must have nipped him, as the boy's teeth were steadily growing out. Hopefully the boy would wean soon, as he could see the previous Daiyoukai was getting irritated with the occasional nips his pup kept giving him.

"Okay, so they're all against me." Inuyasha huffed, taking the other open seat, and leaning an elbow on the table so that he could prop his head in his upturned palm. "Anything else you think I should know before I have to prove myself to those sons of bitches?"

He felt the glare and turned to his mate with a look of apology, knowing how he felt about swearing around his son.

"My Lord, finally you are here!"

Inuyasha groaned at the voice and then looked to the little kappa that came waddling into the room, before groveling at Sesshomaru's feet. Tear-filled ears glanced up at the obviously annoyed youkai, who was now righting himself to a decent state, with Kazue done feeding.

"I've been so worried that you would not return!"

"Jaken, stop groveling." Sesshomaru demanded of him in his monotone voice, as he beckoned Inuyasha closer with a mere flick of his wrist.

Inuyasha frowned at that, but figured he'd let it slide, just this once. He stood from his chair and stepped forward, only to have Kazue handed over to him, so that Sesshomaru could focus on the green toad in front of him.

"What the heck do you want me to do?"

"Follow your instincts." Was all Sesshomaru said, before he was focused on Jaken again. "Tell me, Jaken. What have you heard while I was away?"

Inuyasha sighed, and looked to the baby in his arms, the boy smiling up at him and reaching out for his hair. Inuyasha easily slipped it behind his shoulders with a toss of his head, before he was gently rocking the pup and hoping sleep was next on the infant demon's agenda.

His ears easily twitched as they listened out for whatever it was the imp was reporting back to his master, catching wind of Ishimaru openly voicing his dislike of Sesshomaru and how it was time for a new Daiyoukai. Well, there went that. Though he wasn't exactly Daiyoukai, Sesshomaru still had more power than that pontifical ass would ever hope of grasping.

"A considerable amount of suitors have appeared to court you as well. Many were easily turned away, but one, though he left before you returned upon hearing you were traveling closer. He vowed to meet you, a young dragon prince, by the name of Seiichiro." Jaken rambled on, Inuyasha looking up at the dragon's name.

Sesshomaru merely nodded and Inuyasha snorted, Jaken looking between them a bit confused.

"Among those suitors was none other than Shirogitsune." Jaken said with all haughtiness. "He even overlooked the preparation of your rooms. The cradle he ordered made by the best carpenter the Western Lands could offer. I would think he would be the best choice for you to take as you are now in search of a mate."

"That's where you're wrong, ugly." Inuyasha burst out before Sesshomaru had any chance of saying a word. "He's already got a mate and you're staring dead at him."

Jaken's mouth fell open, the little imp not willing to believe the words coming from the hanyou's lips. When he finally went to speak, he was sputtering, turning to face his master with watering eyes.

"Surely this can not be true, Lord Sesshomaru." The kappa whimpered out, Sesshomaru wanting to roll his eyes at the idiotic display. "Have you truly taken Inuyasha as your mate?"

"Lord Inuyasha to you, ya friggen toad!"

The kappa scowled in his direction, glaring his yellow eyes up at the taller half-breed, who was wearing a smug smile.

"I will not believe it, I do not see his mating mark upon you!"

Inuyasha easily held on to Kazue in one arm, while the other shifted his hakama enough so that the blue-colored crescent moon resting on his hip was out in the open.

"That's impossible!" Jaken was shrieking out, turning back to Sesshomaru, who seemed distracted by the sight of his mate baring his skin and mating mark. "Lord Sesshomaru, it must be a cruel dream! Truly you haven't mated your pathetic brother, he who you swore to kill with your own hands and restore your father's good name!"

"Yes, I have." The inu merely said, watching Jaken drop to the ground in an overly dramatic way. "Now get up, we have work to do. You will send formal letters declining any offers to those wishing to mate me. To the dragons, you will send a letter of alliance and a gift of the Daiyoukai's choosing. I will refuse Shirogitsune in person, and your lord, Inuyasha, will meet with the council soon. Get the preparations done as soon as you are able. Do not fail me, Jaken."

"Yes, my prince." Jaken whimpered, shuffling off with a sniffle and leaving the two alone.

It as then Inuyasha turned to look at his brother, who was still sitting at the table, obviously going over what little Jaken had revealed to him in his mind. Kazue was still gurgling and cooing as Inuyasha gently bounced him, the hanyou walking closer to his mate.

"So, which one is Shirogitsune?" He asked, causing his brother to blink up at him as if the hanyou hadn't been in the room until then.

"His courtship was to be expected." Sesshomaru began, not answering the question. "He was an admirable addition to father's council. His interest has gone as far back as I can care to remember. Unfortunately, I am not keen on foxes."

"The kitsune? He's probably older than father had to have been. And where does he get off trying to get you as a mate! You're mine you know!"

"Inuyasha stop referring to me as if I were an object." The voice was stern and even, but Inuyasha heard the bite behind it.

"Feh! Well, what do we do now?" Inuyasha asked, looking down as Kazue gave a yawn. He was falling asleep. That was good; it was a very good thing. "Wanna test out your bed?"

"Had I known you would be an insatiable imbecile I would have refused you as my mate." Sesshomaru said with a roll of his eyes. "The others have most likely reached the palace by now, and are soon to be settled. Once Rin has made sure her things have been secured in her chamber, she will find her way here. She usually does. Therefore, we do not have time."

"Alright, but after dinner the doors are locked and no children allowed." Inuyasha grumbled, Sesshomaru pretending as if he hadn't heard him. "Sesshomaru!"

"Agreed."

It was that moment Inuyasha's ears twitched and he sighed at the unmistakable sound of children running down a large, echoing hallway. He left the sitting room to head for the bedroom where he could settle the now slumbering Kazue into his new cradle, Sesshomaru readying to greet the two children about to rush in.

And rush in they did, Rin clinging to Sesshomaru's legs in a large hug and Shippo scrambling up to his shoulder where he sat quite comfortably, both giggling happily.

"Oh, Rin is so glad to be home!" The young girl said smiling up at her chichiue, who was at the moment steadying Shippo on his shoulder. "Are you happy too, Chichiue?"

"Yes, Rin, I am happy to be home."

The girl nodded before hugging tighter, threatening to topple the youkai had he not been so sturdy. Shippo finally shifted and made his way down, his green eyes looking to where Inuyasha came sauntering out of the bedroom, his face obviously miffed.

"Otousan!" Rin shouted, rushing over to Inuyasha to hug him as well. "Why did you and Chichiue leave? Houshi-san said you needed alone time. Do you not like Rin?"

All he could do was sigh, before ruffling the girl's hair and looking down into large, brown eyes.

"No, Rin, I like ya." He admitted, the girl beaming up at him. "It's just that I like Chichiue very, very much, in a different way."

"Like how mommies and daddies love each other! Do you love Chichiue like that?"

Inuyasha was at a loss for words at the question and he opened his mouth only to have his voice stall and his mind go blank. His eyes looked up at his brother, who seemed just as flustered as he was even though he hadn't been asked the question, though he was better at hiding it.

"Now, now, young Rin, what trouble could you possibly be stirring in here?"

The small family was interrupted by the new voice, a smooth and deeper timbre that sounded as seductive as it was dangerous. Inuyasha looked up and recognized the fox that had been openly smiling at him earlier. Not to mention, he was the same youkai that had been after Sesshomaru since the youkai had hit maturity.

"What the hell do you want? Can't you see this is private?"

"My apologies, Inuyasha." The demon said with a bow, his silver hair falling forward as he did so. When he straightened he was smiling, his silver eyes quickly glancing to the silent one of the two brothers. "Or should I be so bold as to assume you are now Lord Inuyasha?"

"Hello, Shiro-san!" Rin cheerily greeted him, her sunny smile easily directed to him. "Did you come to visit Chichiue and Otousan, too?"

"Indeed I did, though that was after I could find you no where in your room." He said, cautiously walking closer and kneeling in front of her. "I think I missed seeing your smile about the palace. I have a gift for you."

Rin didn't do much to hide her excitement as she was presented with the small hairpin, carved of smooth jade, its color a deep green and in the shape of a bird.

"Rin likes this very much, Shiro-san!" She squealed excitedly.

"Rin."

The reprimanding tone came from Sesshomaru and she quickly settled down, bowing formally in thanks.

"Thank you, very much. I humbly accept your gift." She then turned to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "May I go put this away?"

Both of her parents gave a nod, and she was then rushing forward to take Shippo's hand so that she could lead him away.

"Come on, Shippo! Rin has much to show you!"

As the two disappeared down the hall, both brothers returned their attention to the standing kitsune.

"I had wished it to be worn at our bonding ceremony." He said to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha beginning to growl. He easily turned his attention to the hanyou, holding his hands up in submission. "Though, I see I have come too late, my lord. You have truly found a most valuable mate."

His gaze was back to Sesshomaru again, the inukai merely gazing with his usual emotionless stare.

"I had planned to court you upon your return." Shirogitsune revealed, his smile broadening. "It would seem I shall be the first to congratulate you on your newly born pup and to wish you and your mate a long and prosperous rule. Pity, Daiyoukai would have fitted so well with me, but it would seem it was not to be. Lord Inuyasha, let me be the first to humbly accept you as our ruler and to give you my loyalty and service. May you rule well and strong, my lord."

"Yeah, well what's the catch?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes warily glaring back at the older demon. "You gonna fight me or something?"

"My lord, please!" The fox said with a snort of his own. "I would be an idiot to think myself capable of fighting against the demon, half-breed or not, that had dared to take on the grand Sesshomaru as a submissive mate. I know how to pick my battles, son. I will gladly step down than risk humiliation and dishonor at my defeat. Though I do admit, I am quite certain that I am not the only one that had planned on wooing the newly impregnated and unmated Daiyoukai. Though mine was an actual interest in the youkai beneath the title, others are just seeking their chance at taking his place as Lord of the West. I will quite enjoy watching it play out. I'm interested to see how you fair, young Inuyasha."

His eyes looked to Sesshomaru again, obviously eying the first born of Lord Touga, causing Inuyasha to growl and step in front of his mate in order to block off the view.

"I'll be honest, my lord." Shirogitsune began, his eyes focusing on the hanyou in front of him. "Though I may not be yearning for your ultimate demise, I will gladly accept it should it come to pass. For you see, it would give me the chance to have Sesshomaru as my own."

"Get. Out." The two clipped words were followed by a deep growl, the silver-haired kitsune only smiling before bowing deeply.

"As you wish." And then he was retreating, turning his back only when he had crossed the threshold.

When he was gone, Inuyasha finally stopped growling, but he turned back to face Sesshomaru, planning on reminding the youkai on just who his mate was. It would seem Sesshomaru had the same idea, as his lips crashed against his brother's, his hands grabbing Inuyasha by the sides of his head as he pressed the front of his body fully against his mate.

Inuyasha easily fell into stride, his hands grabbing the older youkai possessively by the hips, grinding his rapidly hardening member against the equally hardened one in front of him. It was the farthest they were able to get, as the sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention.

Inuyasha only sighed in exasperation as he reluctantly broke the kiss, but refused to release his mate. He merely looked over his shoulder, none too surprised to find yet another demon at their door. This time it was the old badger, who smiled at them no more maliciously then a grandfather would.

"Pardon my intrusion."

Sesshomaru took the liberty of detaching them, since Inuyasha seemed intent on not budging at all. When he was free of Inuyasha's grasp, he fully faced his elder, his eyes regarding the old man with little more feeling than he did anyone else.

"Mujina, what brings you to my chambers personally?"

The old badger chuckled before he was shuffling closer, his cane rapping gently against the smoothly polished floor.

"It would seem the members of the council, myself included, wish to hold a gathering before evening meal." He began, looking up to both Sesshomaru and the newly returned hanyou. "It would seem that they would like matters to finally be brought before them in a proper way, not through the gossip of the servants and word of mouth by messenger. If you are not wearied from your travels I would like to assume that you agree."

Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha, knowing the hanyou was ready to refuse, but oddly enough he merely nodded at the full-blooded youkai, before turning back to Mujina.

"We'll be there." Inuyasha announced, the old demon nodding at his words. "Just give us a short while so that I can check on my friends."

"As you wish, my lord." Then Mujina was bowing and shuffling back the way he came.

Alone again, Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru who didn't seem the least bit worried that they were to confront the council so soon. Then again, he'd been confronting them for as long as he had been Daiyoukai. It was Inuyasha who was the inexperienced one, and he was the one who needed to do the worrying.

"So, anything I should be expecting?" He asked his mate, who only gave a subtle shrug before his arms were crossing.

"Anything and everything." He answered, finally looking Inuyasha in the eye. "They will deny your rule, they will insult you, me, your friends. The eldest will scorn your youth, and Ishimaru, you already know how he feels. This is your battle, I can not partake in it. You will have to prove yourself to them on the political battlefield."

Inuyasha groaned, a hand wiping at his face before running through his bangs, his free hand resting on Tetsusaiga's hilt searching for the comfort of its familiar grip. This was going to be one hell of a fight. He wasn't much of a talker, he would rather solve all his problems with his fists. He was a bit pugnacious, he couldn't help it.

He realized Sesshomaru had drawn closer to him, and he turned to his brother, letting his right arm drag him closer and wrap around his waist. He couldn't help but nuzzle his mating mark, his free hand pulling the fabric covering it away to reveal it.

"Any advice before I step out towards my doom?" Inuyasha questioned, his nose not missing the hint of arousal rising up from Sesshomaru's skin. Unfortunately, that would have to wait until the old cronies, and one overgrown brat, was dealt with.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered him, his head tilting to give Inuyasha free access to the moon-shaped scar. "With Ishimaru, you will only speak to him when it is necessary. Any slur to fall from his mouth can and will be dealt with in a proper fashion. With his father, Mujina, you will bear his humble act and be wary of his hidden sting. I do not trust him and I am usually never wrong with who I choose to trust. Shirogitsune-"

Inuyasha's growling cut him off, and a hint of a smile took Sesshomaru's face at that. Inuyasha's obvious jealousy and distaste for the fox demon was quite flattering.

"What about him?" Inuyasha asked, lifting his head to look back at his brother's face.

"It would be stupid to say he wasn't a threat, but I can assure you he is true to his word." Sesshomaru explained. "While you are Daiyoukai he is your loyal follower and yet, should the council rise against you he would not choose sides, but wait and see the outcome. The others are Kuma, an old bear with an outstanding amount of patience and his close friend is Dokutake, his complete opposite. The lizard demon that had shown an outright dislike for you is Tokage, he is vicious and quite impulsive. I have no doubt he will underestimate you, just as I am sure you will have him be your example as to why you hold the title of Daiyoukai."

"This is turning you on, isn't it?" Inuyasha asked with a grin, and Sesshomaru merely sighed.

"Be quiet, Inuyasha." The older of the two brother's said, slipping out of his mate's hold and heading to the large wardrobe in the room holding the bed. "Now that you are Daiyoukai, you will have to play the part."

The doors he gently swung open, revealing a large amount of formal kimonos, one of the few his usual kimono that Inuyasha swore he had destroyed not too long ago. It was waiting neatly to be worn, every separate part and even the long fluffy thing that he had only now realized had been missing for quite some time.

"You have more than one of those?" Inuyasha questioned, walking into the room and joining his brother. His fingers carefully felt the soft fur, and Sesshomaru merely made a sound that the hanyou couldn't decipher.

"If you are referring to mokomoko-sama, then it can not be destroyed, not entirely. It is a part of me that will only disappear completely if and when I do."

"Ain't that sweet?" Inuyasha teased, gaining the boa-like piece to be snatched away from him.

"We've wasted enough time, Inuyasha. I have more robes and you will wear one as well. Mine will have to suffice until you are fitted for your own."

"Do I have to?" The hanyou whined.

The glare Sesshomaru threw his way was all the answer he needed, and he sighed before he was giving in reluctantly.

"Do you have anything in red?" He asked, gesturing to his fire-rat robes. "I'm kind of keen on that color. Besides, it suits me."

A single nod was all Sesshomaru gave him, before he was calmly shuffling through the wardrobe and drawing out a deep-red kimono, its embroidery in white.

"I think this will suffice." He said, holding it out for his brother. "Now quickly, I only have a short time to have you looking like the Daiyoukai you'll have to prove you are."

Inuyasha sighed and couldn't help but slump in defeat. He wasn't going to like one moment of this at all.

xoxoxoxox

Kagome couldn't help but stare in awe at the room that she had been led to. It was far too grand and elegant for her to believe that this was where she'd be staying during her time at the Western Palace. She couldn't help the excited giggle as she ran for the bed, flinging herself onto it and sighing as she sank into the soft mattress.

She could hear Miroku's voice not too far away, and she stood from the bed to leave her room, opening the sliding door to find herself looking into a room that connected to her bedroom, and from the looks of it Miroku's and Sango's as well.

The monk was busy flirting with a female servant, the shy demoness only blushing and giggling, and Sango was too busy ignoring Miroku and looking about the suite with the same awe as Kagome.

"Sango!"

The demon-slayer looked up to find Kagome rushing toward her, and the two shared a girlish squeal as they met, Sango composing herself as quickly as she had lost it.

"Isn't this great?" Kagome asked, her brown eyes taking in every detail that it could.

"It's beautiful here." The slayer admitted, turning to pick up a hand-painted cup of the sake set the servant had brought in before Miroku got his hands on her. "Everything's so exquisite and so dainty. I feel almost inferior just being here. Definitely Sesshomaru's home, though I think Inuyasha will feel just as out of place as I am."

She rested the cup down and was walking to another door. She opened it and couldn't stop her gasp as she came upon the rock garden and koi pond, her hands falling limp from the door in her amazement.

"Kami." Her voice was barely a whisper, her breath taken away by the sheer beauty of what lay in front of her. "It's so beautiful, Kagome."

Kagome came at that and couldn't help but gasp herself. She had seen many nice places in her life, but this one seemed to take the cake.

"Nothing but the best for a Daiyoukai, huh?" She said with a smile, walking outside to crouch in front of the koi pond.

She gave a small laugh as she watched the fish gracefully swim back and forth, her hand dipping in to stir the cool water and startling the fish.

"I could stay here forever if I had the chance." She said, standing again and dusting off her skirt, before looking to Sango. "Inuyasha sure is lucky."

The unmistakable sound a skin striking skin had the two women looking back into the suite, not in the least surprised to see Miroku staggering out with a bright red cheek. When would the monk learn that lechery never paid off?

"Forgive me, Miss Sango." He said as he stopped beside them. "I believe that another has stolen my heart."

"I think that means she hits harder than you." Kagome said, her voice riddled with confusion and Sango merely laughed.

"Oh, so is that what you're into?"

Miroku frowned and was ready to come to his own defense when the sound of the suite's main doors slamming open drew their attention.

"Where the hell are they?" Came Inuyasha's voice from the main room, and the three sighed in unison at the volume the hanyou chose to use. "I thought you said they'd be here!"

"Out here, Inuyasha!" Kagome called out to him.

Sango only shook her head at the sound of Inuyasha stomping in their direction, and Miroku was temporarily distracted from the pain in his cheek.

The three friends weren't prepared for what they saw as Inuyasha stormed out into the garden, three pair of eyes opening wide in disbelief and their jaws dropping as well.

The red kimono and hakama set that he was dressed in sat well on his frame, if just a bit big, the white trimming subtle and adding nice detail to the ensemble. For once, he was wearing shoes, a feat they didn't think possible and the white obi wrapped about his waist held picture's of lotus flowers in red.

His hair was pulled up into a neat ponytail, the red tie matching with his robes. It was a drastic change from the loose hairstyle he usually took and seemed as if it had actually been brushed. He wasn't the same hanyou that had left them earlier on, he looked completely different.

Sesshomaru was with him, his usual kimono and hakama, complete with mokomoko-sama. For once he did not have Kazue in his arms, instead the young demon was held in what was assumed his new nursemaid's arms. It was a young fox demon, who easily attracted Miroku's eye, distracting him from his friend's change in wardrobe.

"Hold it!" Kagome stopped him before he could wander closer to her. "Stop being such a pervert and keep your hands off the nursemaid!"

Miroku only sighed, but was satisfied with smiling at the demon fox, who was obediently keeping her attention on the gurgling baby in her arms.

"Wow, Inuyasha, you look amazing." Sango said, her smile unable to be held back.

"Like a true Daiyoukai." Kagome praised, her grip never slackening on Miroku's robes.

"As he should look." Sesshomaru said, his eyes looking over the three that his mate called friends.

"Feh!" Came Inuyasha's scoff, as his hand grabbed at the formal robes draped on his frame. "Don't get used to it. This is only for when I have to look the part. There's no way I'll be wearing this frock more than I have to."

He looked up at Kagome and the others, who were smiling back at him, their obvious pride beaming through and he cleared his throat, turning his head to hopefully hide his blush.

"Look, are you guys alright?" He asked, deciding it best to get to his original reason for coming here. "You weren't hurt or anything were you?"

Kagome shook her head at the question.

"Nope. In fact, we were treated quite well actually." She told him with a shrug. "A few dirty looks, but we made it here in one piece and were treated kindly."

Sesshomaru nodded, satisfied with the news and glad to know that the council hadn't done anything stupid. Even if he wasn't Daiyoukai, he would have torn them to pieces had anything happened to his brother's humans. Through his mate, they were his responsibility as well, much to his disappointment. However, he would stomach it and eventually he would come to tolerate the band of humans much more.

"You are welcome to move about the palace at your leisure." He offered them, ready to head on to the meeting. "When Inuyasha and I are done with the council meeting, you shall be collected and given proper attire for the evening meal. Your attendance is mandatory and your absence will be taken as an insult, one that is worthy of high punishment."

"What are they slaves?" Inuyasha snapped after a snort. "They'll be there, alright? You don't have to be so uptight." His eyes then looked to his friends, who were smart not to laugh at the older youkai's chastising. "Look, guys, I'll see you later. I have some business to handle and some old bastards to set in order."

"Until dinner, then." Miroku said, having figured out the fox demon would not stop ignoring him.

Inuyasha nodded himself, before he was looking to his brother, who he could tell wasn't eager to deal with this as he was.

"Shall we?"

Sesshomaru nodded and then he was turning and walking back in to the room, the nursemaid following after him. Inuyasha only sighed, waving once to his friends and exiting the way he had come.

"They make an odd but cute family." Sango said with a smile, Kagome agreeing with a nod and a giggle and finally letting Miroku go.

"So, shall we set out and explore the palace grounds?" Miroku suggested, offering each of his arms to the two young women.

They both latched on with a nod, Sango much more carefully than Kagome, and then they were off.

xoxoxoxox

The tea room that would hold the meeting was filled with tension as the elders and Ishimaru sat awaiting the arrival of the inukai and hanyou. Ishimaru was busy grinding his teeth in anger, much like Tokage, his claws slowly carving grooves into the wooden table they sat around.

His father sat beside him, calmly discussing something or other with the old bear, and Shirogitsune was nonchalantly sipping tea on his other side. The ancient toad-demon was grumbling under his breath next to his friend, Kuma.

At the head of the table lay a cushion ready for the Daiyoukai and an empty seat to his right. In one of the corners of the room was a chair that would seat the newly born pup's nursemaid and a bassinet to rest him in.

They had all been waiting for a better part of an hour, and slowly the more impatient ones were becoming even more impatient. What on earth would be taking Sesshomaru and the hanyou so long?

Ishimaru was the first to snap, his hand slamming down with a loud slap on the top of the table. It drew the attention of the others, their eyes watching as the youngest of them all stood in anger, his eyes glaring to the empty place that would seat the supposed Daiyoukai.

"Honestly, am I the only one who's outraged by this obvious display of disrespect!" He started, voice raised in anger. "The first insult was to find that Lord Sesshomaru had dared to return with a bastard son, a child that should have been killed the moment it was discovered to be growing within his womb. And to add even more to the insult, he has appeared before us with none other than his unacknowledged half-breed of a brother, scourge of the inu-line, Inuyasha. They are mated, or so it can easily be assumed, and that in itself is the most disdainful discovery of them all.

"Is Sesshomaru mad! To think that we would so easily accept the rule of a hanyou! The faults of the inu clan are obviously imprinted in the blood. They are a dying breed and they are weakening. I think it time they step down or be forced from their throne. Or are there any here who see differently? Let him speak now."

He looked about the room, his eyes narrowing on Shirogitsune, who was merely smiling at him in obvious amusement. The fox said nothing though, merely folded his hands and waited for the badger demon to continue.

"So, I have no objections whatsoever." Ishimaru observed, looking about at the rest of the council members. "Then I can safely say that we all have a common goal and that we should act accordingly and quickly. Do they truly expect us to bow to them after such treason?"

"Yeah. And while you're down there why don't you kiss my ass?"

Ishimaru spun, and the others looked to the entrance way, and found the royal family had entered the room. Inuyasha's amber eyes were glaring directly at the badger demon, who was glaring back at him with equal fervor, the table behind him a mixture of anger and silent observation.

Sesshomaru's cold gaze slowly looked over the members of the council, before he was signaling the nursemaid to her proper place with a nod of his head. The demoness complied with a bow of her head, and easily slipped by the older demons to the chair that awaited her. Then Sesshomaru was focusing his gaze on Ishimaru, who he could tell was ready to return to the fight he and Inuyasha had been denied. However, now was not the time.

"Inuyasha." He grabbed his mate's attention, Inuyasha risking looking away from the badger to look to his older brother. "You and I shall take our proper places and the meeting will commence."

Inuyasha merely nodded, heading for the empty places around the table that were assigned for them. As they passed Ishimaru, the growl that erupted from the hanyou was hard to miss and Sesshomaru would have smiled had he not been keeping his usual demeanor.

The eyes that watched them were hard to miss as they took their seats, and the sounds of objection drew a dangerous glare from the former Daiyoukai, which lessened the majority of them. Once they were comfortably seated, Inuyasha looked up and let his eyes scan over the mix of scowling and impassive faces.

"Lord Inuyasha-" Mujina had began, but he was interrupted by a hiss from the lizard demon seated across from.

"I will not quickly call him such without proof that he has taken Lord Sesshomaru as a mate!" He snapped, his green-yellow eyes glaring back at Inuyasha. "How do we know this isn't some ridiculous ploy to distract us and spare the Inu clan from losing rule of the Western Lands? I would not put it past the late Lord Touga's first son to devise such a devious plan."

He stood then, the old bear groaning with a roll of his eyes and Mujina sighing in frustration. Ishimaru held a smirk and stared defiantly back at Inuyasha, who was merely sitting at the table impatiently tapping his fingers on the top of it.

"You shall both bare the mark before us!" Tokage demanded, the toad demon nodding in agreement and Shirogitsune unable to hold back his chuckle.

"Tokage, you are even more of a fool than I thought."

"Don't speak to me as if I wasn't your elder, Shirogitsune!" The lizard-demon spat, before looking about at his comrades. "Is it not our right to gain proof of their supposed mating?"

"I agree." Came Ishimaru's support. "If they are mates, then they should hold the other's mark. Let them show their mating marks in proof and we will humbly accept their mating."

Inuyasha snorted, before he stood from his seat, his eyes glaring back at the badger demon as he loosened the ties on his hakama. Then his hands were shifting the fabric and revealing the scarred mark, not missing the tightening of Sesshomaru's jaw as the amount of eyes ogled the hanyou's exposed hip.

"This means nothing!" Tokage was spitting out, glaring to Sesshomaru and pointing a gnarled green finger at the older inukai. "Reveal your mark, Lord Sesshomaru! If you are truly mates then you'll show your own!"

"Tokage, you incorrigible idiot." Sesshomaru blandly stated as he began untying his obi so that the fabric of his robes were loose enough to slip off of his shoulder. It revealed his maroon-colored, crescent-shaped mark and a little too much of his toned chest for Inuyasha's taste. "Here, now you have your proof."

"Forgive me, Prince Sesshomaru but I can't quite get a good look from here." Shirogitsune said as he stood and started forward. "Perhaps, if I came a bit closer."

"Alright, that's enough!" Inuyasha interrupted, rushing forward and pulling his brother's kimono back over his shoulder and haphazardly tying the obi in place. "You've got as good enough a look as you needed. He's my mate and we've proved that it's official."

"Then it is to say that Lord Inuyasha is now our ruler." Kuma spoke for the first time, his voice a deep and rumbling sound. "The title of Daiyoukai has been reserved for the inu clan and Lord Touga's line reigns true. Let us accept our new lord and pray he be blessed with a lengthy rule."

"I'm afraid I must agree with Lord Kuma." Mujina softly agreed, his hand stroking the ponytail hanging over his shoulder as he contemplated the events that had happened. "It has been proven, with indisputable evidence of their marks, that Lord Inuyasha and Prince Sesshomaru have truly mated. Let us congratulate them and accept a new rule."

Shirogitsune nodded in a agreement, the toad demon snorted but nodded with him, as well as Kuma. Inuyasha's eyes never left Ishimaru's, whose obvious detest for the decision was written all over his face, and only fixed his hakama, ready to take his seat again and get on with this blasted meeting.

The sound of a sword being drawn had him tensing, and since he had never let his eyes off of the younger badger demon, he knew that it wasn't him. He risked looking to the old lizard demon, who was snarling in his direction, and of course, had his weapon brandished in an obvious challenge.

"I refuse to accept this!" He hissed loudly, his reptilian eyes bleeding red. "The title of Daiyoukai is rightfully any of ours. I won't stand to watch it handed off so easily to a bastard hanyou! I'll remove this insolent little pest and then claim Sesshomaru for my own!"

"Now, Tokage, be reasonable!" Mujina tried to calm him down, the older demon obvious distressed by the way things were going.

"Being reasonable would mean killing off even Sesshomaru for the shame he's brought to the Western Lands, him and his bastard offspring!" Tokage was yelling, before spitting in the older inu's direction. "Be grateful I'll spare your life and let you live your days as a concubine for the royal court!"

"Hey ugly!"

Tokage let his eyes look back to Inuyasha, and his eyes could only widen in shock as he found the hanyou running across the low table toward him, before his sword was swinging down. The room fell silent as the other occupants watched on in shock and disbelief, Sesshomaru's eyes the only proof that he was glad for what had happened.

"Impossible." The lizard demon gurgled out, a thin red line tracing down the middle of his face. "The Tetsusaiga?"

It was the last words he uttered before his body was splitting in two, blood spraying over the newest lord and sadly staining the expensive garments he had been dressed in. As the two halves of Tokage's body dropped to the floor with a wet smacking sound, red eyes glared down at the mess before he was glancing around the room.

"That's a warning for the rest of you." His voice was low and threatening, followed by a growl to the toad demon who was frowning a bit too hard for his liking. "Threaten or insult my family again, and I won't spare your life!"

His eyes then snapped to Ishimaru, who was the only one baring his teeth and practically growling up at the Daiyoukai. Inuyasha merely chuckled before raising his blood covered sword and pointing it in the badger demon's direction.

"Your next."

With a cry of frustration and anger, Ishimaru was ready to leap forward at the challenge, but his father's pleading and desperate voice held him in his place.

"Ishimaru, enough!" The old demon was exclaiming, before he was bowing to his newest lord. "My lord, please spare my son and forgive his faults. He is merely upset at having lost his chance at gaining a throne, as I'm sure the others are feeling the same as well. He knows not how to restrain himself. I implore you, turn your cheek just this once."

"Father-"

"Will you be quiet!" His father bellowed out, Ishimaru shrinking under his elder's gaze and slowly sinking back into his seat.

Then Mujina was looking back at Inuyasha, standing atop the table and looking down disdainfully at the younger badger demon, who was avoiding any eye contact in order to obey his father's command.

"Please, my lord." Came Mujina's voice again, and the hanyou slowly let red eyes drift to the white-haired badger begging for his mercy. "I would be ever so grateful and forever in your debt."

"He's got one more chance." Inuyasha said, his sword now pointing at Mujina. "Just one, and his ass is mine. You got that?"

Tetsusaiga was then wiped clean, using the sleeve of Sesshomaru's good robes, before it was sheathed. Then Inuyasha was trotting back to his place ignoring, as he passed by his mate, the obvious smell of arousal that was now wafting in the air. It would have to wait.

"Gentleman." Shirogitsune took the floor, standing so that he could gain their full attention. "I believe we should attend to far more important matters."

His silver eyes then traveled to Mujina, who only nodded before lowering to his floor cushion again. The toad demon only snorted and Kuma nodded himself, before the old bear was looking to Inuyasha.

"It has come to pass, Lord Inuyasha, that the snake demons of the Southern clan have come to the West." Kuma began to explain, Inuyasha giving the bear his undivided attention. "They were swift and armed, and we thought surely that they were to wage war, but now our spies inform us otherwise."

"It would seem that the war party has been disbanded and returned to the South." Dokutake spoke up for the first time, his webbed hand reaching up to stroke his graying beard. "We've been informed that a peace treaty has been offered and who should be bringing it but none other than Princess Sakuya herself."

"Who's she?" Inuyasha asked, trying his best not to look as bored as he was now feeling since the excitement of the evening had passed.

"She is the daughter of Lord Kuroda, and the niece of the ruling lord of the Southern snake clans, Lord Tsuwamono." Kuma informed him, answering his question. "And none other than the betrothed to Prince Yoshimaru, the same hebi-youkai that you had slain not too long ago."

"So, she's coming to thank me?" Inuyasha asked, not exactly sure what he should think about all this.

"We do not know her true objective." Sesshomaru put in, looking to his mate. "I have not known a snake demon who did not seek revenge upon their mate's death by another's hands. It would be best to turn her away and refuse her before she presents herself at court."

"Even you, Lord Sesshomaru, must know the consequences that would bring upon us." Mujina cut in, his eyes focused in thought on a random spot of the table. "The West is strong but we still struggle for stability. We could not manage a war that decision would surely bring. After the attack of Ryuukotsusei all those years ago, our population has dwindled. Surely, we couldn't last long under attack by the South. The best choice would be to welcome this peace treaty."

"A snake bearing gifts?" Sesshomaru questioned, his eyes sending a cold glare to Mujina. "In the few hundred years that I have lived, I have never known a snake to be trusted."

"And yet Mujina is right." Kuma interrupted, before things could escalate in to an argument. "We would surely perish if we were to fight a war we were not prepared for. Luckily, Princess Sakuya's proposal has given us some time. We should take this chance to call upon our allies."

"The few that we have." Dokutake said with his usual snort. "We long lost our chance of gaining the wolves after they perished under Naraku's and his witch's hands. And you, Shirogitsune, have been outcast by your own brethren and further isolated yourself when you pledged your loyalty to Lord Touga. We may still have the frog and toad demons of the lesser lands of the West, but I can assure you we have lost the lizards in the South once they've heard of Tokage's death and that was where we could have used the advantage. Who else could we gain in such little time, Kuma?"

"We still have the badgers of this land." Mujina began, but was interrupted by a glowering Ishimaru.

"And are we not part of the population that had been reduced to so few by none other than Lord Touga's leadership! Should we offer our services again in hopes that we reach the threatened status of near extinction like the inu clan!"

"I've had enough of this Ishimaru!" Mujina belted out, his fist slamming down on the table top. "What other choice do we have should war befall us? We are citizens of the West and therefore we are expected to come to arms when called upon. This is where our loyalty lies! With Prince Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha!"

"A faulty rule that deserves to perish under foreign resistance if such resistance in their own land is too weak to stand against them."

The growling that came form the head of the table was hard to ignore, especially with the rise of aura that charged the already tense air. Ishimaru didn't back down, and he let his gaze meet with Inuyasha's, whose eyes had yet to change back to the golden-amber hue that they usually were.

"Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru's call distracted him for the moment, and he looked to his mate whose impassive face was for once threatening to crack in public.

"In lieu of the circumstances, I think you should make your decision." The inu prince suggested, the older demons nodding in agreement. "I advise that you choose wisely and carefully, with the best interest of your lands and the people that reside here in thought."

Inuyasha groaned, but nodded all the same, before his hands crossed and his eyebrows drew into a frown of deep thought. The silence that took the room lasted for quite a while, the rest of the council staring expectantly at the newest Daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru was the only one who didn't stare at Inuyasha, and instead he set his gaze on the table top, his own thoughts running through his head. Whatever decision Inuyasha came to, he would have to accept, even if it did not agree with his own. Mujina had been right, but he knew the snake clan should not be trusted. Though trouble would find them on both ends, no matter what they chose; it could not be avoided.

"Dokutake, was it?" Came Inuyasha's voice at last, the toad demon nodding in confirmation. "I'm guessing your the ambassador for the lesser lands, huh? You go personally and get their attention, fill them in on what's going on. Mujina, you'd better get your clan in line and have them prepared for the chance that I'll call upon their assistance. I won't hesitate to take care of any one who falls out of line personally."

That was directed to Ishimaru, who only growled low enough that it couldn't be heard.

"Foxy."

"I'll assume you're referring to me?" Shirogitsune questioned, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"How much of an outcast are you with your old clan?"

"Why, death would be sentenced should I step foot in their lands."

"That bad, huh?" Inuyasha grumbled, before he was rubbing his chin in hopes of thinking of something. "Well, how about you reach out to the dragon clan in the East? Go directly to the prince if you can, you can hand him the letter Jaken's drawing up in person."

"As you wish, my lord."

"I don't want to, but I know a few stray wolves that can probably find some more stragglers, and I can try my best to convince them." Inuyasha said forcing down a sneer. "We'll need every helping hand we can get. If this Princess Sakuya has something up her sleeve, we're gonna make sure that we're ready for them. I'm not one to take anything lying down. . . whatever that means."

Sesshomaru wasn't the only one to groan, while Shirogitsune only chuckled at the hanyou.

"Now, I believe we've gotten things straightened out." Inuyasha said, pushing up from his seated position. "Now, I'm gonna go change into something not covered in blood. And if someone could please get rid of Tokage's body before dinner, I'd appreciate it. Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru gracefully stood from his seated position, and nodded in parting to the rest of the council, before he was at his mate's side. The nursemaid easily fell in to step as they began to leave the room, and then the two brothers were outside of the doors that closed behind them.

"Kaori."

"Yes, my prince?" The young demon said with a bow of her head, awaiting her next order.

"Take Kazue to the nursery." Sesshomaru told her, ignoring the confused look that Inuyasha threw his way. "Make sure no harm befalls him."

"Yes, my prince."

She turned to leave with the gurgling inu pup, leaving the two mates alone. Sesshomaru carefully watched as she left before he was turning to look at his mate, who stood waiting for an explanation without words.

He got his explanation as Sesshomaru stepped forward, pressing his lips against Inuyasha's in a heated kiss. He pulled away to look back at Inuyasha, who could only smile at having figured out why his mate had sent his son off with the nursemaid.

"You think we have time?" He asked, his arms wrapping around Sesshomaru's waist. "I mean dinner is in less than an hour."

"That's more than enough time, don't you think?" Sesshomaru asked him, his hand slipping in past Inuyasha's hakama to tenderly stroke his mating mark. "Besides, we can be late, just this once."

Inuyasha didn't need to think it over and Sesshomaru didn't know how to react as he was lifted and flung over his brother's shoulder before Inuyasha was sprinting down the hall. They were unaware that they weren't alone, and missed the three people that they passed just coming out of one of the drawing rooms.

Miroku sighed and Kagome blinked in disbelief, Sango at a loss for words and unsure of what she had just seen.

"Was that-"

Her question was stopped by Miroku holding up his hand and shaking his head to dissuade her from finishing the question.

"We didn't see anything." He calmly said, Kagome unable to stop the giggle from escaping past her lips. "Though with those two rushing off, I'm sure that we can say the meeting is over and dinner will be served soon. I suggest we all go and get dressed. We've been warned not to miss it."

"Yeah, you're right, Miroku." Kagome said, still giggling. "Though do you think they'll make it? They seemed pretty eager to make it back to their rooms."

"Well, Kagome, one can only wait and see."

"Well if that's the case, then I suppose we can tell the servants to send something for them." Sango said with a sigh, following after Miroku and Kagome who had began walking off. "I doubt they'll be coming out of there for the rest of the night."

T.B.C.

Man, sorry this took forever. Things happened and I was distracted with real life for a while there. I hope you all like it. I'm trying to move things along quickly but not so quickly that things get jumbled and confusing and seem rushed. Let me know what you think and all that. I love feedback and constructive criticism. I'll see you with the next chapter. Hopefully sooner than this took. Toodles! ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: Neptunesdemon

Archive: Fanfiction net; Mpreg Archive

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Rating: M

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, incest, non-con, OC

Author's Note: Okay, this may be the last lemon we see between our smoking hot inu brothers and I hope you enjoy it. Drama and seriousness will follow after this and I have to get my head in angsty mode. So, I've started listening to sad/depressing theme music from Naruto. XD Okay, read on. I'll catch you at the author's note at the end.

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel relatively satiated as he gracefully stretched where he lay. His eyes traveled to the snoring hanyou that lay beside him, Inuyasha's hair once again out of its most recent style and fanned out over his back as he lay on his stomach. One arm was wrapped around the pillow his head rested on, the other was currently secured around Sesshomaru's thigh. Sometime during the night, thanks to Inuyasha's sporadic sleeping pattern, he had ended up closer to the foot of the bed, and then snuggled up close to his mate. The hanyou was just as bad as the children were when it came to sleeping, luckily enough unlike Rin, he didn't wet the bed.

The sky was still dark outside of the windows, but the birds had already started calling out, a sign that sunrise would follow shortly after. That meant they had spent the evening and night in bed, which in turn meant that they had missed dinner. Sesshomaru had never missed dinner before, except of course when he wasn't within the palace walls, but he made it a point to attend dinner and breakfast. Inuyasha was a bad influence on him. He had been ready to head to the dining room after they had thoroughly satisfied their urge to rut, but the hanyou had convinced him to stay. Seduced was more the word, with talented hands and a mouth that worked wonders over his flesh and a much experienced tongue. He shivered and couldn't help the gasp at the memories, looking down to hope his spike in arousal didn't wake Inuyasha. He was hungry and he wanted to at least make it to breakfast.

That and Kazue had spent the night in the nursery with his nursemaid, and he wanted to have his son back in his line of sight. Once the sexual mood had slipped away, his motherly instincts went into overdrive and he'd barely slept with thoughts of his son running through his mind. He hadn't been given a chance to leave though as Inuyasha hadn't let him go, even after he had fallen asleep. He was sure Kazue was fine, he had personally chosen the nursemaid from the strongest females that populated the royal court. Kaori's mother had been his nursemaid, and the family had been loyal to the inu-clan as far back as he could remember. She knew to keep him safe and how to feed him now that he had started eating solid foods. The ache in his chest reminded him that Kazue was still breastfeeding as well, and he thought it best that he get up and find his way to the nursery.

He had barely started moving when the grip on his leg tightened and he looked down to Inuyasha, whose amber eyes slowly opened to look up at him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked him, his voice hoarse from sleep.

"The nursery." Was the short answer, before he was sitting up and trying to pull his leg free of his mate's hold. "Kazue needs to be checked on and he must be fed."

"Nope." Inuyasha mumbled, moving his head so that it was resting on the smooth, toned thigh. "I'm not done with you, yet. He's probably still asleep anyway. Stay until the sun comes up, at least."

"Inuyasha." It was all he was willing to say, voice stern and will unmoving as he glared down at his younger sibling.

He was ignored, as Inuyasha only settled comfortably with his leg as his new pillow, arms clinging tighter. The inukai only sighed in annoyance, not willing to get too upset after a wonderful, relaxing night. He wasn't in the mood for Inuyasha's childish antics, however, and he refused to do as the hanyou bid.

"Inuyasha, release me." Came the demand, voice even and its usual monotone.

Inuyasha only began snoring, which irked the previous Daiyoukai to no end. He knew Inuyasha wasn't asleep, the damned half-breed was trying his patience.

"Inuyasha, release me." He repeated for good measure, a bit of his aggravation melded into the words.

The snoring only got louder and he grit his teeth, right hand clenching in frustration as his eyes glared down at his brother.

"If you do not release this Sesshomaru-"

He was cut short by a snort and Inuyasha turned to look up at him with a roll of his eyes.

"Gods, not the whole 'this Sesshomaru thing', again." He grumbled out, the older youkai merely glowering down at him. "I thought you'd forgotten all about that."

"Inuyasha!" His patience was dwindling fast.

"Sesshomaru." Was all the hanyou said in response, followed by a huge yawn. "So, we know each other's names, now go back to sleep."

His mouth opened to retaliate with an insult, but he was caught off guard by the pair of lips that were soon covering his, not to mention the tongue that was expertly stroking against his own. His anger was overridden by his shock, not knowing Inuyasha could react so quickly, and then that feeling slowly melted away as the kiss deepened.

It hadn't taken him long to find himself laying back again, Inuyasha settled above him and between his spread legs. He could only mentally sigh in shame at his behavior. He had once been a proud Daiyoukai, and here he was now a writhing and needy breeding mate who was all too eager to give himself over to another male.

**There's no need to feel shame. The need will pass soon, just enjoy it while it lasts.**

His youki had a point, but it'll take him a while to get use to it. He was moaning as Inuyasha began grinding his hips down into his, the sound muffled by the kiss, his body arching up into his lover's. He'd have to learn how to not fall so easily into his mate's hands. He couldn't let Inuyasha have this advantage over him, it was embarrassing and somewhat damaging to his pride.

"Now this is how we should start off every morning." Inuyasha drawled out, as they finally pulled apart from the kiss, Sesshomaru silently panting as he looked up at his mate and brother.

"If we did things your way we'd never leave the bedroom." Sesshomaru responded, the hanyou grinning down at him.

"True, but where's the harm in that?"

"The harm, otouto, is that we'd never get anything done, and I refuse to just stay here and wait for you to impregnate me."

"Feh! You're no fun!"

Inuyasha could only give a surprised shout as he was dislodged from his position atop the older youkai, scrambling to grip onto something as he was pushed hard enough to begin toppling over the edge. All he managed to hold on to was the pillow he'd been using while asleep, and he went tumbling over the edge, landing head first and pillow last.

"Damn it!" He was swearing, scrambling up in time to see his mate throwing on a robe and heading out into the main room. "What the fuck, Sesshomaru! That hurt!"

He was given no explanation and he growled as he snatched up his hakama from last night, fumbling into them as he followed after his mate. Sesshomaru ignored him as he headed for the doors that exited out into the gardens, nodding to the servants that slid them open for him with a morning greeting, and stepping outside. The sun had barely began to rise, so the lanterns that were hanging along the pathways were still lit.

Inuyasha stormed after his brother, pants recklessly thrown on and held up by one hand rather than tied.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Ohayo, Inuyasha-sama!" Came the dual greetings, and it startled him momentarily as he looked down at the two servant girls.

"Uh, ohayo." He answered back with a nod, and then he was storming out after his mate again, tying his hakama in the process. He was going to have to get used to this whole being waited on and respected thing. Though he'd have to worry about that later.

"Sesshomaru, get back here, you bastard!"

Sesshomaru was on a set course through his vast gardens to the nursery, which had been set up as one of the connecting rooms to his own. Rin and Jaken's had their own separate pathways, and soon enough Shippo would gain a room as well. He could hear Inuyasha cursing and shouting for him behind him, and he tried his best to ignore it. He also tried to ignore the excitement building in his chest as he realized that Inuyasha was gaining on him, his youki purring in delight at the aspect that they were being hunted. Yes, he was trying to ignore it, but it wasn't really working all that well.

This was a new discovery for him, this sudden desire to be his mate's prey, to play a primal game of hunter and hunted. His steps quickened and he turned off of his original course, not missing Inuyasha's swear.

"Damn it, would you wait up!"

Inuyasha growled as he quickened his pace, turning the corner that Sesshomaru had taken and rushing after him now that he was in his line of sight again. He had barely made it any closer when his older brother was disappearing among the garden's various plant life again, and he grit his teeth at the frustration. Where the hell was he going any way? And why did he keep twisting and turning and cutting off at random moments?

"Sesshomaru!"

The older youkai heard as well as sensed when Inuyasha found him again, and his body started trembling in excitement, his breathing beginning to quicken and his youki pushing him to keep teasing the obviously angry hanyou behind him.

Inuyasha couldn't help the glower on his face as he stormed over to his brother, who seemed to finally be slowing down. Good, he was starting to get annoyed with all this, not to mention he was owed an explanation for why he had been so rudely shoved off of their bed.

"Sesshomaru." He said now a few feet away, his hand reaching out to grab for his mate. "What the hell is going on with you?"

He stumbled a bit as red-flecked eyes peered over a shoulder at him, the heat in the gaze causing him to swallow a bit nervously. Sesshomaru was then chuckling and his mouth went dry as his cock swelled at the obvious aura of seduction.

And then Sesshomaru was gone, silver hair trailing after him as he sprinted off without warning.

_Chase, mate! Hunt!_

He shot off before he could think about it, eyes open and ears twitching to listen out for the sound of his brother's footsteps. The problem was that Sesshomaru was quiet on his feet, and other than the occasional shuffling of bushes, Inuyasha couldn't pin point him with sound. Nostrils flared and adrenaline rushed through him as Sesshomaru's scent of arousal drifted in his direction.

He hit a hard right, growl escaping his throat as he sprinted into the trees, leaping back and forth from the branches as his eyes raked the ground. From up here he could tell that the garden wasn't too big, way bigger than most, but not big enough that he wouldn't be able to track down his mate.

The flash of silver hair caught his attention and his muscles coiled before he was springing forward and a bit to his left. He landed in a crouch with a smile, his gleaming eyes staring up at a panting Sesshomaru, who had come to an abrupt stop. His muscles coiled again, ready to spring as he realized that he'd finally caught up with his mate.

_Now!_

He was leaping forward, claws ready and went soaring past where his brother had recently been standing.

"Damn it!" He was swearing as he landed hard enough that he had to roll and catch his bearings.

Red eyes looked about his surroundings and realized that Sesshomaru had long moved on. How the hell had he moved so fast at the last minute? He was crouching low and crawling about as his nose sniffed the ground, head swimming as he caught the heady aroma of his mate and he nearly swooned. He couldn't help the whine as his groin ached further, and he was shooting off into the trees again.

His nose led the way, and soon enough, he was zeroing in on his mate diving in and out of the foliage. The sun had risen by now and there weren't too many shadows to hide in, but Sesshomaru was successfully taking cover in the few that there were. He figured his best bet was to bring his brother out into the open.

He was leaping again, this time landing on the outer edge of the garden and dashing off at a dead run. His heart raced and nerves thrummed as he caught scent of Sesshomaru alongside him. Good. That was exactly as he wanted. He took on extra speed to make sure he got in front of the older demon, before he was sharply turning left and bursting through the bushes.

Sesshomaru barely stumbled as he was forced to turn away and run off in another direction, but Inuyasha was diving back into the surrounding bushes and out of sight. The full-blooded inukai's ears perked up to listen for him and easily enough he heard him, the excited pants loud in his honed sense of hearing.

He had to worry though when it suddenly stopped and he wanted to stop as well, thinking he was no longer being chased, but he halted as Inuyasha came from his left this time. Sharp-nailed claws grabbed for him and missed his skin by an inch, his robe wasn't that lucky and a large portion of it was torn away leaving enough of his body revealed that he might has well had gone naked.

The last craps of silk were left behind and Sesshomaru let his youki leak free at will. He heard a growl that melted into a yearning howl, and then Inuyasha was jumping out of hiding again. This time he caught onto the youkai's right arm, but Sesshomaru was barking in objection at that.

Inuyasha yelped at the punch to his jaw, his hand releasing his mate who took the opportunity to dash off again. He shook his head to clear it and then was sniffing the air again, pointed ears slowly receding as fangs elongated.

"_Sesshomaru!_"

The chase was short and he found his brother again, this time grabbing him from behind and tackling him to the ground. His mate, however, wasn't giving in so easily. The tumble the two went through was a mixture of brutal and yet softened blows. The fight lasted a few minutes before Inuyasha was grunting as he was pinned to the ground, teeth snapping closed dangerously close to his neck where his artery was pumping blood hard enough for it to show through his skin.

"**Can you truly call yourself Daiyoukai, mate, being so easily overcome?**"

Inuyasha only growled, trying to move his arms, but getting them shoved back down to the ground and held on either side of his head.

"_You will regret this._"

"**You will admit defeat.**"

There was a long moment where Inuyasha fell silent, defiant eyes glowering up at his brother and a deep growl rumbling through his chest. He could never give in to his breeding mate, that showed weakness and vulnerability, no matter how huge of a turn on it was to be overcome by said mate. He would refuse to give in to the ridiculous request.

He was whining as a tongue traced the column of his throat, the slender and toned body sinfully wiggling on top of him until the supple ass was pressing against his straining and clothed erection. Of course, it was hard not to give in at the aspect of release.

"_Mate, I will submit._" He gave in, hips already lifting to get the message across physically.

Sesshomaru could only smile at that, his grip slackening so that he could release the demon beneath him. It was a decision to regret, as he was tossed to the ground and sprawled out with a very upset demon glaring down at him.

"**You said that you would submit!**!"

"_At another time, perhaps._" Inuyasha chuckled, enjoying his mate's rising anger. "_For now I take what's mine._"

The breath was forced from his lungs as he was promptly kneed in the stomach and then tossed aside, hard enough that he went crashing into a tree, the majestic plant cracking and falling. He looked up in time to see Sesshomaru smirk at him before he was gone again.

He didn't wait, and pushing past the brief pain, he gave chase one last time. This time he made sure to keep his brother between him and the garden walls. Any form of plan went out of the window and all he could think to to do was chase. Chase and catch, and then take.

Red eyes caught the creamy, smooth tone of Sesshomaru's naked skin through the foliage and he barely restrained himself as he rushed after him with a burst of energy that was no doubt from a mixture of adrenaline and testosterone.

This time when he grabbed his mate, Sesshomaru was shoved into the stone garden wall so that his front was pressed against it, Inuyasha's fangs buried into his shoulder a few inches shy of his mating mark. The burst of pain from teeth breaking skin had the same effect, and Sesshomaru let out a cry of desire as he arched back into the body behind him, reveling in the powerful ki that washed over him, nearly stifling him.

Words weren't needed anymore, and so the two said nothing as Inuyasha ground his hips forward once, his mate pushing back against him in welcome invitation. His teeth pulled free, the wound slowly healing as he passed his tongue over it and then he was turning Sesshomaru to face him.

One hand buried into now mussed silver locks, the other quickly untied his hakama, so that they dropped around his ankles. Sesshomaru couldn't stop the violent shudder that wracked his body as Inuyasha's mouth pressed against his; passion, rage, and pure lust thrust into him with the forceful and dominating tongue.

His moans were muffled from it, and his body wanted more of that power to take him. He nearly gasped as he was suddenly lifted, back pressed against the wall and legs spread wide before led to wrap around his mate's waist.

He pulled away from the searing kiss, lips slightly swollen and his eyes opening to stare back into blood-red. He groaned as he was met with the carnal desire that he hadn't witnessed from his mate since he'd been in heat.

His muscles tensed as Inuyasha's hands grabbed him around his waist, their eyes never breaking the locked gaze they had on each other, and he gasped as his weight was easily shifted. It was followed by a whimper as the familiar feel of his mate's length brushing against his opening, his arms wrapping about the broad, muscled shoulders. Inuyasha leaned forward as if to kiss him, that hypnotizing stare still locked with his, but only hovered so that their lips barely brushed against each other.

Impatience was winning over with Sesshomaru and he rolled his hips, trying to push down on the shaft only pressing against him. The high-pitched whine, more canine than anything else, had Inuyasha chuckling, the demon pulling back as his mate leaned forward to try and kiss him.

"_Submit_."

It was the only word he spoke and it was all he had to say. Sesshomaru's neck and mating mark was bared for him without objection and his fangs were burying in the familiar flesh as his manhood pierced the tight opening of his mate's sheath.

The loud groan of blissful fulfillment that escaped that arched throat echoed in the walled garden, and startled the few birds that occupied it. They fluttered out of the tree tops and over the high walls, leaving the two their privacy.

Inuyasha didn't pause once his cock was buried, but immediately began drawing out and pushing in again. His pace started off steady and smooth, Sesshomaru moaning with every thrust his brother gave, while his nails were tearing new scars into the tan-colored back. The Daiyoukai didn't seem to mind, but rather seemed to be inspired by the spark of pain, his pace quickening until he was thrusting hard into his mate's body.

As Sesshomaru's sounds grew louder and much more frequent, he reluctantly pulled his teeth free so that he could look up at his mate's face. Their eyes locked again, and Inuyasha was groaning himself as Sesshomaru demanded more through a look alone and encouraging screams. This passionate, and quite loud, side of his brother was a discovery he was all too happy to make and he would take the time to appreciate it while he had the chance.

One by one, his arms moved so that Sesshomaru's legs were draping over his forearms, his palms pressed against the cool stone. The new position enabled him to push deeper and the choked sound of shock Sesshomaru gave off as he pushed in had him grinning. He had found it.

Sesshomaru's senses went into overload, claws embedding into his brother's shoulder as his prostate was brutally attacked. His body arched back, head flung back and his cries changed to near sobbing moans. It was too much and it wasn't enough all at once. The rough surface of the rock was rubbing his back raw as Inuyasha ravaged him completely, but he didn't care. All he could feel was the hard, hot flesh of his brother's manhood pummeling into him, all he could smell was their mingled arousal and sweat, and all he could hear was their coupling and his screams. The world seemed to narrow into the small area that they'd given themselves, their mating auras spreading out about them.

Their bodies thrummed as they moved, the two pushing the other closer and closer, until finally the invisible bubble that had built up around them seemed to finally burst; and so did Sesshomaru. His howl was closely followed by Inuyasha's, the Daiyoukai unable to resist the clenching walls that milked his seed out from him, filling his mate that was shuddering in his arms.

The howls quieted into whimpers, which were stifled by the kiss they pulled each other into, Sesshomaru's hands releasing the abused flesh of his brother's shoulders to cup either side of his mate's face. Inuyasha didn't want to stop and he kept thrusting as his cock emptied itself into his brother's body. That is until he found he couldn't move at all. He pulled back in shock, eyes looking between them as his demon form melted away.

He was stuck.

"Um. . . Sesshomaru?"

"Otouto." Sesshomaru was himself again as well it would seem and Inuyasha lifted worried amber eyes to reflected amber. "You should not be worried."

"What the hell do you mean? I'm stuck!"

"You've merely knotted within me." Came Sesshomaru's calm explanation, though it held a hint of annoyance. "It will pass in due time. Surely, this has happened before?"

Inuyasha couldn't think of any times that it had. Besides, he wouldn't have been close to freaking out if this had occurred at another time before this. It hadn't however, and he really didn't know what to expect or do.

"So, what does it mean?"

"Nothing." His mate told him, leaning forward to nuzzle at Inuyasha's neck. "It's just a natural reaction to rutting, especially one as powerful and intimate as this has been."

The hanyou had the vaguest hint that Sesshomaru hadn't told him the whole truth, but it was more likely that he was being paranoid. So, Inuyasha could only grunt, since he had other things to worry  
about, like trying his best to stay up on legs threatening to buckle beneath him.

"An inukai trait I'm guessing." He murmured, nuzzling his brother in return when the older youkai pulled back.

"Hn."

Inuyasha took the sound as one of confirmation, and easily occupied himself with drawing Sesshomaru into a slow and sensual kiss. He received no objection and his wish was granted. As their mouths meshed and tongues danced, slowly his knot receded until he was able to finally slip free, Sesshomaru grunting in discomfort. Their kissing didn't stop and probably wouldn't have if it wasn't for the sound of a throat clearing.

Inuyasha fumbled to turn and look behind his shoulder, the angle awkward but his peripheral catching the outline of a very familiar monk.

"Miroku? What the fuck!"

xoxoxoxox

Miroku sighed at the hanyou's outburst. He had come out into the gardens earlier to meditate not too long before the sun had started to rise, and had found this comfy little hideaway where he wouldn't be disturbed.

He had gotten comfortable and had settled into the the first few minutes of deep meditation when he was jolted from it by the sound of a howl. His first instincts were to jump up and prepare to defend himself, but that slowly faded as he remembered he was inside of the Western Palace's walls. There was nothing here that could harm him. Well, he was sure there was that angry demon he had had the misfortune of meeting last night at supper, but he was certain the badger demon wouldn't dare attempt to invoke the Daiyoukai, nor his mate's, wrath.

So, his shakujou was lowered, but not released, as he sat down again to try and meditate. He wasn't able to get more than a few more minutes, the sound of growling and barking catching his attention and breaking his concentration. He began to ponder if Sesshomaru kept familiars on the castle grounds, but highly doubted it. That and he didn't think the animals would be kept in the garden if the inukai did indeed have familiars.

He kept alert, though he tried to at least get some light meditation in, but he couldn't even do that. He was scared stiff as two demons came crashing through the surrounding bushes, violet eyes glued to the sight of a half naked, full-demon Inuyasha pressing a fully naked and youki infused mate against the garden walls.

He had opened his mouth to apologize for having seen anything, but he realized that his presence hadn't been noticed and the smarter half of his brain thought it was best to keep quiet. Hanyou Inuyasha was violent and impulsive, it was no wish of his to discover what a youki-enhanced Inuyasha was like.

His eyes widened further as he was soon staring at Inuyasha's naked backside, and his jaw clenched as he tried focusing his concentration on looking away. He was stuck to the sight however, and he wished he could look away. This moment was so private, so unbelievably unrealistic and yet, here it was. And he had a front row seat. He should have settled for the drawing room at the end of the hall.

The hairs on the back of his neck rose as the energy in the air grew dense and accumulated the further those two went on, and it was only when his dear friend had finally lifted his brother for penetration did he break his stupor and look away.

He dared not move and be noticed, and he could only wrench his eyes shut while the two coupled. To the monk it had been the most loudest, most brutal and most violent sounding thing he'd ever have the misfortune to eavesdrop in. However, he found himself panicking as his ears found the very loud sounds that Sesshomaru was giving off sending tremors down his spine and a heat down his core to settle in his lap.

'Please, don't let Inuyasha notice.' Was all he could think to pray as they seemed to go on forever. And just as he thought he couldn't take it anymore and that they were never going to stop, Sesshomaru was howling out a sound that made the monk want to simply melt and wish to feel the same joyful bliss.

Good lord, what was happening to him? He knew he was quite the perverted young man, but to be aroused by his own friend and his mate's coupling. . . he didn't know quite how to feel about that.

He let the two continue to have their privacy, as much as they were capable of having with him in the vicinity, before he was turning to look up at them. His face was flaring as he watched the two kiss like two newlywed lovers. Which in a sense, they were, so he let it slide. When his face felt cool enough for him to think that he was no longer flushed, he cleared his throat to gain their attention, hoping that he'd walk away from this alive.

A chill ran down his spine as with lips still connected to Inuyasha's, Sesshomaru's eyes opened to lock instantly on him over the hanyou's shoulder, turning ice-cold the moment he spotted him. He gulped but forced a pleasant smile on his face, luckily enough it was as Inuyasha turned to barely peer back at him.

"Miroku? What the fuck!"

The monk barely had time to open his mouth and explain before the hanyou was on him, and he was lifted off of the ground by his robe and pulled closer to a very pissed-off expression.

"Ohayo, Inuyasha-sama. Enjoying your morning, are you?"

The growl prepared him to brace himself for the endless screaming and cussing that was about to come his way, but all three were distracted by the sight of a nearby tree. It's bark began to distort and twist, protruding out and forming the shape of a woman, before the details were smoothly settling in place. Soon enough, Kazue's nursemaid was bowing before her master and her Daiyoukai respectfully, her head bowed as she delivered her message.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I humbly request you visit the nursery." She spoke with a soft voice, but the tone urgent. "Kazue-ouji is in need of feeding. He has already refused any rice and fruit, and will eat no more meat."

"Very well, I will come."

With a deep bow, her doppleganger returned to the tree, its rightful form retained, and she was gone.

"Inuyasha."

The hanyou was looking back at his naked mate, who didn't seem the least bit phased by it, much to Inuyasha's chagrin.

"I am in need of clothing.

"Well, what do you expect me to do, pull it out of my ass?" Inuyasha grumbled, his arms having yet to lower the hanging monk. Miroku kept still through out this and made sure to keep his mouth shut. There was a chance the two forgot about him.

"My robe was carelessly destroyed, I demand a replacement. . . now."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort to his brother's demanding tone, when he caught the slight shift of Sesshomaru's eyes. He was lost for a moment as to what the demon could be signaling at, but as the monk squirmed in his grip, it dawned on him.

Miroku didn't know what to think as he was faced with a grinning Inuyasha, but his stomach dropped in dread. Something was telling him he wouldn't enjoy what was coming next.

xoxoxoxox

The young nursemaid looked up from where she sat in a chair beside the bassinet as prince Sesshomaru walked in, Kazue in her arms, and the little pup fussing and crying endlessly. With guilt settling over him, Sesshomaru could barely retain himself from rushing forward and scooping up his son in his arms, quietly whispering apologies to him.

He felt his servant's eyes on him and looked to find her wanting to question but dutifully keeping her place. Then he was raking his eyes over his attire, which was a roughly made loincloth of purple and black fabric, courtesy of one monk too curious for his own good.

'Mark me.' He was saying to himself, as he was offered the chair to sit in. 'That monk will not have the time to regret having witnessed such a private moment.'

Kazue was settled in his arms once he was seated, and before he could even coax the pup, the child was latched on and suckling hungrily. Sesshomaru was relieved himself, as the ache was being relieved as his son fed. He had originally been heading here, but his libido had gotten the best of him and had sidetracked him.

"Is there anything that I can get for you, my prince?" Kaori asked him, eyes slyly gesturing to his makeshift clothing.

He nodded, knowing she didn't need him to actually ask for it. The kitsune nodded in return and then was bowing before she was turning and leaving the room. That left Sesshomaru alone with the happily feeding baby, who he took to watching with a silent pride and adoration. These feelings were new to him, and he'd been allowing himself to experience them more and more since Kazue's birth. Of course, it was always in private, where no one else would observe it but his own child.

He hissed a bit as growing fangs nipped him, and he frowned down at the baby who blinked up at him innocently.

"Biting hurts your chichiue." He gently explained, knowing his son was intelligent enough to understand him.

His shocked cry was due to the sharp bite that followed. The smile that Kazue gifted him also informed him that his son was quite mischievous. He would blame that on breeding, as he had to have something from that damned spider besides that horrid birthmark.

Not wanting to risk another bite, he was detaching the baby from his chest so that he could burp him. It was obviously the wrong move, as Kazue started bawling, far too upset that his feeding had been interrupted. The former Daiyoukai only groaned and fixed the puppy so that it could suckle on his other breast, and not the slightest bit surprised when teeth closed down over his already sensitive nipple.

Another week or two and he wouldn't have to suffer further. Kazue would be old enough to start feeding himself from his own hands.

"My prince, Sesshomaru!"

At the call of his name and new title, Sesshomaru looked up to find none other than Jaken come shuffling in, little arms filled with various scrolls and sealed letters. As he came to stop before his master, he struggled to bow without spilling his burden of papers onto the floor, which he barely managed to do.

"What is it, Jaken?" He asked his retainer, not exactly thrilled with the fact that his quiet was interrupted.

"I have an urgent letter from your lady mother!" He announced quite excitedly, impervious to the slight tensing of Sesshomaru's jaw and the small shift in his demeanor. "Surely this is news to celebrate! Your mother's sudden break from her isolation must mean well!"

"It amazes me, Jaken, how the level of your stupidity continues to rise." Sesshomaru snapped, in a very Sesshomaru-like fashion. It was all cold tones and no emotion, with a bit of bite to make the kappa nervous. "Any sign that she is restless and stirring is not to be taken lightly."

"But, surely you are glad to see her?" The kappa wasn't willing to believe that his prince was truly unsatisfied with the news.

"Of course not." Came the straightforward answer, Sesshomaru shifting Kazue into a position better-suited for burping him.

"But, you have not seen each other for over three hundred years!"

"Three hundred and forty seven years to be exact." He pointed out without an expression other than anger. "I would have hoped it could have lasted a bit longer."

"Prince Sesshomaru!" Jaken's outburst was one of horror and shock. To think his master could speak of his own mother with such distaste. He wanted to object but Sesshomaru was soon standing, Kazue burped and willing to be settled in the bassinet meant for him.

With the child resting inside of it, Sesshomaru turned and easily held his hand out before demanding it be placed in his palm.

"Hand it to me."

Jaken fumbled, the amount of papers in his arms falling to the floor, where he crouched pushing through the various letters and scrolls for the one that had been the reason behind his search for the prince. He found it, an envelope of red and gold, sealed with red wax and stamped with the shape of a lotus flower.

Sesshomaru snatched it away, fingers easily breaking the seal and pulling free the parchment, so that he could read over the daintily written words.

'My dearest Sesshomaru,

The wind has brought news of your discouraging circumstances. Hahaue is not pleased. Your palace will prepare to welcome me, I will come in the next two moon cycles. I will judge this hanyou that has dared to claim my flesh and blood myself. On another note, you will not be exempt from my scolding. I want my old rooms, nothing less will do.

Sincerely,

Hahaue'

The letter was simply released from his fingers, envelope and parchment sailing to the floor forgotten. Jaken scrambled to retrieve, but was stopped by his master's voice that was giving him orders.

"Jaken, send word to the servants that they will prepare mother's quarters."

Jaken brightened and bowed in understanding, his bulging eyes glittering happily as he looked up at his prince.

"Truly a happy moment as this is one to celebrate!"

He toppled over with a grunt of pain as Sesshomaru landed a hard cuff to the top of his head, the little toad sprawled out on the floor as the room seemed to spin.

"Shut up, Jaken."

He felt as much as heard when Kaori entered the room, and didn't hesitate to take the garments she had brought for him from her. He declined her help to put them on and easily let her carry on her duties as nursemaid.

While Kazue was held in the female demon's arms, he left to the small bedroom that Kaori slept in when charged with Kazue for the night. There he changed quickly, before exiting again and heading straight for the door. He paused momentarily, to look back at a sniffling Jaken who was gathering up his bundle of scrolls again.

"Is that all, Jaken?"

The little kappa looked up at Sesshomaru's question, before he was shuffling through the parchment again, pulling free a small scroll sealed off with simple twine. His short arms held it out for the prince, who easily walked back and took it from him. One sharp claw cut the string and then the scroll was uncurled, golden eyes reading over the coded message.

"Jaken?"

"It would seem that Princess Sakuya has been spotted less than a day's ride from the palace gates." The green kappa repeated what the youkai had just been reading. "Her party is small, but we are keeping a wary eye on her. It seems that she is accompanied by an unknown snake demon, the spy has yet to research his connections to her. We think it is merely an escort or even one of her newest additions to her mates."

Sesshomaru let it all soak in, before he was rolling up the scroll again and handing it back to the kappa.

"Send for Inuyasha." He simply said as he turned to leave again, beckoning that Kaori follow. "I wish to inform him of this myself. You may tell Kuma, as he is the only member of the council that has not left to travel to our allies, the old and possibly the new. Ishimaru has hopefully left with his father."

"He refused to leave the castle in hands of a hanyou." Jaken informed him, holding back a snarl at the mentioning of the badger.

"Then word will reach him through my leisure and no other." He ordered, but was stopping at the door. "Jaken."

"Yes, my prince."

"Has Inuyasha sent word to the wolves, yet?" He asked, his voice low.

The little toad blushed, knowing the two had been far too busy for the Daiyoukai to haven gotten anything but rutting done.

"My, prince, you know the answer to that."

"Do not use that tone with me, Jaken." His master warned, and the little toad was soon groveling at his feet with rambling apologies.

Sesshomaru only sighed, kicking the green menace away and waiting for him to stop his blubbering.

"I will write a letter myself and you will make sure that it is taken with Inuyasha's in secret." He was saying as Jaken finally came to himself, the green kappa confused by the words. "In fact, you will deliver it yourself, as you're the only one I can trust. No other hands must touch this letter but yours, my own and that who it's intended for. I will have it ready to be sent out by noon."

"But, my prince!" The toad-demon called out, stopping Sesshomaru's hasty retreat. "Who will this letter be for?"

The uneasy expression that quickly passed over the usually serene face had the toad worried, and Sesshomaru hesitated just a bit too long with delivering the answer to his inquiry. Said inukai could only internally fret, thinking of not too long ago and feeling his stomach twist in uncertainty and his mind spinning with unbelievable possibilities. He forced his demeanor back into place, ice-cold eyes staring back at Jaken who stiffened at the familiar gaze.

"That will be revealed once you are sent on your way. First, you find my brother and mate, and tell him that I must meet with him immediately."

And then he was gone, leaving Jaken baffled even further. Not willing to wrack his tiny brain too much, he only sighed before gathering up his mass of papers again and heading off to do as he was bid.

xoxoxoxox

"We'll stop here for now."

The small party of snakes that were moving toward the Western Palace all looked to their princess, who sat comfortably in her sheltered chair, carried by four capable male demons. The men that were there looked back and forth between themselves, before they were bowing to the princess' whim.

Her carrier was gently rested to the ground and there she stayed, guarded by one hebi as the others went off to help pitch the tents. Sakuya sat smiling behind her fan, her eyes looking past the fluttering silk to the palace looming in the distance. She was so close that she could taste it.

A forked tongue slowly ran over her lips, reptilian eyes flashing red for a moment before she was distracted by the sound of someone chuckling beside her. She turned to her escort, a bit amazed by the fact that the unmistakable aura was hidden so well.

"So eager, princess?" The snake beside her questioned, the timber of his voice smooth and persuading. It was a huge difference from the usual voice, and one that would never have been suspected to belong to the half-breed it belonged to.

Naraku's new face was one to be admired, a handsome, almost effeminate face, that could rival the princess' beauty. In fact, she was a bit scornful to think that it might even surpass her own. However, she allowed it, as she could not refuse the hanyou's request to accompany her personally. She had advised him that he need only send a puppet or even his servant woman in his place, but he had refused. He claimed to want to be there personally to watch as Inuyasha fell and to claim Sesshomaru as soon as the inukai had been freed from the mating bond upon his bonded's demise.

"I am all too eager to slate my lust for revenge, Kanaye."

It was his name for the moment, as they were both sure Naraku was too much of a dead give away. Sakuya snapped her fan closed for the moment, her hand reaching out the side opening and beckoning the closest soldier forward.

A young hebi-male, probably having only experienced his first rutting need this very same year, came to bow low before her, obediently awaiting her order.

"Bring me tea and sake." She requested with a wave of her hand, the other hand reaching up to stroke the long jet-black locks of Kanaye's hair. "My escort and I wish to enjoy ourselves. We shall take it in the privacy of my tent. Do not delay."

"Hai, Sakuya-hime!" And then the soldier was gone.

Naraku simply chuckled as Sakuya's hand pulled away from him, climbing out of the cushioned seat and rounding about to the other side of it, where Sakuya's hand was waiting for him. Knowing that the entire camp was watching, he gently took it before bending to place a kiss to it, and then he was helping her out.

The ruse the two were pulling amongst Sakuya's clan was that he was a courting male, one that Sakuya was showing interest in by allowing him to be her escort into inukai territory, rather than one of her seven, already trusted mates. It was going along beautifully, as already rumor was spreading about the camp ground that Sakuya would chose this newly arrived Kanaye as her ruling mate.

Lord Tsuwamono had been found dead in his chambers, his cause of death a mystery to all. All but the princess, of course. Sakuya had entered her uncle's chambers as a mourning niece struck with deep sorrow by the loss of her betrothed and father, searching for comfort from the last of her kin. He had easily welcomed her and would not live to regret the decision.

She had struck fast and he had died from none other than her own poison. She had forbid investigation when he was found the next day, pulling the wool over their eyes with the act of her being far too overcome with grief with a third loss to want to know why it had happened. Her request was given into, and she had spent the following days "grieving" in seclusion. Secretly, she had been communicating with Naraku and when the plan had been formulated, she had emerged with the news that they would be pulling back the war band and extending an offer of peace.

She had been met with objection, but that had been dealt with accordingly and with example. Her eyes glittered as a stake was driven into the ground not too far off from where she was, topped off with the head of one of the few that had tried to defy her.

In truth, with her uncle and his heir dead, she was now ruling queen, but she refused that the news be known to other lands. She would keep the illusion that Lord Tsuwamono was alive. If her shift in power was noticed, then suspicion would rise and her plan would be all for naught. Let the rest of the lands believe her to be limited to the power of a princess.

"Shall we, Sakuya-hime?"

She was nodding to Kanaye's request, her hands gently grasping onto his offered arm and then he led her to her erected tent. Two guards were set outside, but were dismissed and told to keep watch from a five-yard radius. She didn't want them listening in on what her and Naraku would discuss in private.

The two guards bowed in submission, their only thought that the privacy was wanted so the two could be intimate and that was reason enough to follow orders. With them gone, the princess and her latest male interest retired inside, away from the prying eyes of the other men.

Inside, the drinks she had requested were set out on a small table, floor cushions set on either side and waiting to be seated in. They did just that, Naraku pouring the princess her tea before helping himself to the sake. His now green eyes, more feline than reptilian looked across to his most recent accomplice, willing to further discuss their next step.

"Our destination looms ahead of us, my dear." He began, watching as she daintily sipped at her tea, sipping his sake as well. "How do you plan to overcome the Inu no Taisho?"

"In due time, my sweet Kanaye, I will have revealed all in due time."

She rested her cup down and took to straightening her appearance, smoothing out her clothes and making sure her elaborate hairstyle was in order, before her eyes were locking with Naraku's.

"I still humbly request that I have the pleasure of keeping the breeding bitch as my own to do as I please."

"I refuse." The words were said with a snarl, which was corrected as fast as it had appeared. "Sesshomaru, and his child, are both mine to do with as I see fit. Inuyasha I have allowed you the pleasure of taking his life yourself, but his mate is mine and will become rightfully mine soon enough."

"Of course." She merely uttered, but it was obvious she was displeased with the answer. "I will never understand the appeal of laying with something that can host fleas, but who am I to question your particular tastes. I would then request the right to his pack, I haven't toyed with humans in so long and I hear he has adopted a young kitsune."

He watched her shudder in delight as he nodded in answer to her request, Sakuya opening her fan to hide her crazed smile.

"It's been years since I've had the flesh of a fox. And one so young and delectable, I'll enjoy it so much more."

Naraku could care less what happened to Inuyasha and his band of meddlers, all he wanted were their jewel shards, the bitch that was rightfully his, as well as his son.

Kazue.

It was a name that he hadn't expected, but then again, had Sesshomaru not thought of him as such, the child would not have made it to full term. The first and last time he had set eyes on the boy, he had noticed the dark patch of hair settled over the boy's head. His eyes weren't open then, being part inukai he was too young for them to have been, but now he was old enough. He wondered what color they were.

He chuckled quietly as he thought of them being the same color as his own, thinking of the tortured turmoil that the former Daiyoukai must go through to have to look at a son that looked much like his sire. Little did he know, there was no problem at all, save for the birthmark that the spider-hanyou had no idea was there.

He could feel the small connection with his son and knew that it could be made stronger. He would need contact with the child, but he would not have it until quite some time. His mind was going over the possibilities that opened up for him once he was able to complete a bond with his offspring, lost in the future he would make sure definitely came to pass. The Western Lands was as good as his and all the demons ripe for him to absorb would be no hassle at all. With a capable breeding bitch at his disposal, it would be no struggle at all and when Sesshomaru had reached his limit and could bear him no more young, he would absorb the inukai as well.

"Hime!"

The call from outside of her tent had them both looking to the twin flaps that could be tied closed from either side. The shadow was of one of the commanding officers, who was waiting obediently outside of the tent for Sakuya to respond.

"What is it?" Sakuya called out, bidding Naraku to pour her more tea with a motion of her hand.

He did so without objection, knowing that he would let her think she was in control. He had plans to be rid of the princess, or rather queen, as well. He'd let her bear the brunt of any resistance they came across first and when they had succeeded, he'd easily overcome her and take her into himself as well. By the time this was over and done, he'd be far more powerful then he'd ever dreamed of being and in possession of the fully-formed jewel as well.

"Sentries from the palace are approaching the camp." He announced from outside. "We await your instructions."

"Let them come, and welcome them happily." She told him with a smile, though he could not see it. "We shall hear what they have been sent for and then respond accordingly. Let me remind you that this is a mission of peace and they are not to be harmed."

"As you wish, princess!"

Then he was gone, leaving them alone once again. Naraku met Sakuya's smile as she turned it towards him, accepting her hand when she held it out for him.

"Come Kanaye." She said as they stood, her body pressed against his as they made their way out of the tent. "Our plan now begins."

'Good.' Was all Naraku could think as they stepped out into the early noon sun. 'I was beginning to get quite bored.'

xoxoxoxox

Inuyasha paced back and forth in a drawing room that he and Sesshomaru now occupied. Kagome and Sango were present as well, the two sitting quietly and watching him wear a hole into the floor, or at least he seemed to be trying his best to.

The older of the two brother's was watching over the children. Rin and Shippo were sitting on a rug with Kazue between them, the baby sitting up on his own now, although it was a bit wobbly. Sesshomaru's hand caught and steadied him every so often when the baby threatened to tip over. The pup was cooing and giggling as the two children doted over him, small hands waving frantically in excitement and fingers grabbing for anything that it could.

Miroku was the only one missing from the equation, but it was easily explained. After suffering through a much deserved pummeling from a pissed off Inuyasha, a bruised and teetering Miroku had wobbled his way into the rooms he shared with the two women. Discouraging their questions on his state of dress and condition, as he was decked only in a fundoshi and was sporting various bruises, he pointed the finger of blame to Inuyasha before barely making it to his bedroom where he promptly fell into unconsciousness. Sango had checked him over to make sure he was alright, which he was no more hurt than if he had been in a fight with any other human rather than a hanyou, and Kagome had went on a rampage to give Inuyasha a piece of her mind.

The two friend's bickering had been interrupted by Jaken, who delivered the message that his brother wished for his company and when finding out it was urgent, he sent Kagome to fetch Sango. He had met Sesshomaru in the drawing room, where his mate hadn't hesitated on informing him that Princess Sakuya was approaching the palace gates and he swore under his breath at the news.

She had come faster than expected, and they had only just sent out word for allies. His letter that he planned to be delivered to Kouga was quickly scribbled out and handed to Jaken for immediate delivery. He noticed the envelope that Sesshomaru had given the kappa as well, before assigning the kappa to the task himself. With a promise to be as swift as possible on the back of the fastest dragon steed in the stables, Jaken left and after his departure the miko and taijiya had come. They had with them Rin and Shippo, who were quite happy to see their parents and little brother.

The children were left to play and the adults took to having a discussion. It had yet to occur, since the most that was done was watching Inuyasha pace, after sending an order out that two sentries be sent to meet the princess' traveling party.

It would seem that they were waiting for the two demon's return, and Inuyasha was on edge. He suspected that this was more than it seemed, just as Sesshomaru did, but he wasn't sure on how he could prove this.

However, that wasn't what had him on edge, per say. His mind had been thinking about Naraku. The spider-hanyou had yet to show his face since the day Kazue was born, and Inuyasha couldn't help but shake the feeling that he was close by. There was a chance that he was overreacting, but he had learned to never ignore his gut feeling; it was a trait that had kept him alive this long.

His pacing quickened as his jaw clenched, his hackles rising at just the notion of Naraku being able to come here, being able to try and hurt his pack and family. He hadn't had much before this and it had taken him so long to get it, but even if it was new and he was still unsure if it was real, he refused to have it all taken away from him.

"Inuyasha, calm down. You're beginning to make an impression in the floor." It was Sango's gentle voice that had him stopping in his tracks, his eyes blinking to where his friends sat quietly observing him.

He had nearly forgotten that they were there, and he sighed as he realized she was right. His worrying wasn't doing anything useful anyway. His eyes then looked to where his mate sat silently, his hand gently supporting his pup that was sitting up and reaching for the toys Shippo and Rin were dangling above him.

Sesshomaru wasn't vulnerable by any standard, and the one time he had been it was understandable. The inu-youkai could protect himself with no problem, but Inuyasha still felt it his responsibility to make sure that he didn't have to resort to his own strength. He was his Alpha mate now, and it was his job to do the protecting, even with Sesshomaru's expected objections.

And his nephew, although not truly his, was his pup now. He was depending on him, too. Not to mention his adopted son and daughter, Shippo and Rin. His friends Sango and Kagome, even the lecherous bastard of a monk, Miroku. They were all depending on him. And they weren't the only ones.

His feet carried him to the open veranda, that was facing the view of the nearby village, home to the demons and few humans that were all his subjects; all under his rule. He was Daiyoukai, and they were his to protect as well. And now, here on his lands, was this princess who claimed to want peace, and much like Sesshomaru, he suspected a darker motive.

"Inuyasha, why don't you sit down?" Kagome suggested, her worried brown eyes looking over her friend. "You'll feel better once you're relaxed. Why don't you have some tea?"

"Nah, I'm alright." Inuyasha declined, his eyes still watching over the little bit of the habituated town that he could. There were more villages and larger towns further out, which meant more lives entrusted to his care. The weight of responsibility that settled over him with the title of Daiyoukai came suddenly and it fell hard. Maybe he wasn't cut out for this after all?

"Otouto." At Sesshomaru's call, he turned to look at his mate, who merely gestured to the empty cushion beside him. "Join me."

With a deep breath and long sigh, he gave in and made his way over to where his brother was seated. Kagome drew closer as well, holding out a steaming cup of tea for him, which he reluctantly took with a nod of appreciation. He had never really liked tea, but at the moment it seemed to be just what he needed.

As he drank the tea, his nerves calmed somewhat and his agitation lifted by the barest of minimums. He was still wound up, but he was able to relax just a tad bit more than before. Hopefully, Jaken could find Kouga before the day was through. He hated the wolf and he wanted nothing more than to bash his face in, but he still was the only demon that Inuyasha knew personally. Kouga was the only one he was willing to easily trust. Devious, mange-ridden bastard he was, a damned good rival, but he was all Inuyasha could count on until he got word from those the West was allied to and the few that they were hoping to accept them. He'd hate the decision later on to ask the ookami for help, knowing that the wolf would lord it over him for years to come.

"I'm hungry." He announced suddenly, anything to get his mind distracted. "Who's up for lunch? My treat."

Kagome and Sango could only frown, not exactly knowing what the hanyou meant by that. Shippo looked up thoughtfully at his otousan as the hanyou stood and Rin kept herself occupied with Kazue, now chewing on one of the toys they had been teasing him with.

"Anything you in the mood for?" Inuyasha asked his mate while stretching out his limbs.

"Surprise me." Was all Sesshomaru said, before his eyes locked with his mates. "But be sure to impress me."

Inuyasha's grin was unavoidable and he merely huffed in confidence, before grabbing up Tetsusaiga.

"Okay, then. Something big I see."

"Wait, you're going to catch our lunch?" Kagome asked, her face holding a mixture of a disgusted and confused expression.

"What? I've done it before and you didn't complain." He retorted with a shrug.

"Yeah, but that was when we didn't have a kitchen that we could easily use! You can't just hunt because you want to!" She objected, glaring up at the hanyou.

"Miko, he is part youkai, hunting is natural to him." Was all Sesshomaru said, before he was lifting Kazue into his arms.

"Ya see? Now be quiet before I catch you a skunk or something."

He managed not to laugh at Kagome's horrified expression and was then looking to Shippo who was now giggling in amusement.

"Come on, shrimp." He beckoned before turning to head out to the veranda. "You've gotta learn sometime."

Shippo looked to Sesshomaru to see if it was alright, the youkai merely nodding his consent, before eagerly running after Inuyasha.

"May Rin go, too?" The young girl asked, watching Inuyasha and Shippo leave together.

"Um, I think it's best you stay with us, Rin." Sango said, watching the girl begin to pout.

"Aw, but it looks like fun."

"Well, if your chichiue allows it, I can play with you until they get back." Sango offered with smile and a cautious look to Sesshomaru.

Rin was begging in an instant, jumping up and down and pleading with the inukai to let her go play with the taijiya. Although he would rather have her stay with him, he knew the girl needed some interaction with other humans and not to mention women in general. Though the taijiya was a warrior, he would admit that when she was not fighting she fit the mold of a proper young lady. The miko was another story, but he didn't think she would make too much of an impression on the young Rin.

"Very well." He allowed her, expecting the hug that she sprang on him with.

"Oh, thank you, Chichiue! Rin is so happy!"

Then she was grabbing Sango by the hand and all but pulling the woman out of the room.

"Come on, Sango-chan, Rin wants to play outside with Kirara! Kagome-chan, you come, too!"

With a smile Kagome stood to follow after the two, nodding in respect to the youkai they were leaving behind. Sesshomaru merely showed he acknowledged it with a nod of his own, before turning his focus to the pup in his arms.

"Shall I fetch the young Kazue a snack, my prince?"

He had nearly forgotten that Kaori had been there this entire time, having been quiet in the corner of a room, and looked up to the red-haired demon who stood waiting for his command.

"No, you are dismissed until further notice."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." She said with a bow, and then she was gone, melting into the wood of the floor.

Her abilities made her a good candidate to work as a spy, but she had refused, much like her mother had. She would rather be the respected nanny to the royal children that would be born, and was content to be only that. Her clan had suffered from an invasion of the silver fox clan, and rather than live under their rule, they had escaped to the West. Kaori's family managed to find work in the palace and had been in servitude to the inu clan for generations. Sesshomaru for one was grateful for them, though he never did once show his appreciation. He supposed allowing them to stay had been enough proof as they needed.

Kazue's loud squeal of childish delight had him looking down to the pup that was occupied with the teething toy that had once been his centuries ago. He couldn't hold back his smile as he lifted his son in the air, the pup laughing as he was raised above his birthing father's head, hands waving aimlessly as his feet kicked happily.

"At least you can be happy despite the circumstances." He calmly said, lowering the pup so that he could nuzzle a soft cheek. "The innocence of youth is something I'd gladly welcome, again."

He took Kazue's cooing as the boy agreeing with him.

"Sesshomaru-sama."

He looked to the door at the call and found the two sentries now standing there, before the two lowered to the floor in a bow. As one straightened, a bear demon in his prime and broad as much as he was tall, he made sure to keep his head bowed as he began to speak.

"We've returned with a message from the princess!"

"And that message would be?" He asked, waiting patiently though he rather the sentry get on with it.

The second one straightened, a young badger with bright blue eyes and a boyish face.

"She's requesting lodging within the palace walls tonight!" His voice was nervous, most likely having never been in audience with the inukai before.

Damn. She was pushing and they had no allies to cover them yet. He had no worry that Jaken would succeed in finding Kouga, but he could not be sure how fast that they would receive a response, or if it would even be a positive one at all. Those allies that they did have and were not in the Western Lands would need at least a day to come through. He would need to stall for time.

"Tell the princess that I shall honor her request in three days time." He answered, thinking it was a sufficient amount of time to gain an upper hand. "I wish first to prepare a proper welcome and commendable lodgings for her and her company."

The two bowed low again, before standing and turning to leave. Sesshomaru decided it was best to leave as well, not to mention that he could smell that Kazue needed changing and figured a bath was in order.

"Come, Kazue, we have much to prepare for."

xoxoxoxox

Kouga's muzzle lifted into the air to scent it, blue eyes looking over the horizon and not missing the gleaming blot in the sky that seemed to be heading in his direction. He worried over it just a moment, before he was distracted by the wolves that surrounded his animal form. He stood out much bigger than the animals he kept as his familiars, his fur a silvery-gray and black.

He snapped in warning at a younger male, who had been planning on reaching for the kill he had just dragged back to their temporary residence, the wolf slinking off with a whine.

"Ah, back so soon, my prince?"

Kouga looked up to one of the newest additions to their small pack, an older female demon that had been wandering the lands with what was left of her family. Her husband had perished under Naraku's attack while her son had run off on his own and had found his demise by a pride of nekokai. All that was left was her aging father in law and her youngest daughter, the girl having suffered horrible injuries during the attack their clan had gone through.

Kouga easily transformed back to his humanoid form and grinned at her with pride, lifting the large bull over his shoulder with ease, chest puffed out in masculine arrogance.

"Of course, hunting is my specialty." He boasted, the woman smiling back at him.

"And such a catch." The woman said with motherly praise. "We'll eat for quite a while with that. Leave it here, Yumi and I will strip and quarter it. I'm certain you wish check in on your mate."

His mate. It made his chest swell to hear it and his grin grew wider as he thought of Ginta. He had never thought it possible that he would find himself mated to his long-time friend. He had been afraid that he would grow to regret it, but the few weeks after they had mated had only made him much more thankful that he had done so. Ginta had turned out to be better than he had ever hoped for.

"Thanks, Akane." He told her, carrying the dead carcass closer to the fire pit and resting it down with a grunt of effort.

She watched him run off to the cave that they slept in at night, and could only smile at him, before turning to where her daughter sat listening to her grandfather telling her some tall tale.

"Yumi, come and help your mother prepare our meal." She beckoned, the girl turning to look at her with one blue eye and one a cloudy white. She had lost sight in it after it was injured, and when she stood and made her way over, the limp wasn't hard to miss either. She had barely made it out alive, and Akane was just grateful that at least one of her children had survived.

As the girl drew near, she couldn't help but pull her into an affectionate hug, licking over the girl's face in a motherly way.

"Come, look at the catch that Lord Kouga caught today."

xoxoxoxox

Kouga's ears didn't miss the small yips as he entered the cave, and he could hear Minako gently talking to Ginta and instructing him in a careful and experienced manner.

His grin broadened as he finally caught sight of his mate and the two new born pups, his daughter in his mate's hand and Minako gently cradling his son. Ginta looked up as he chuckled, and the sliver-haired ookami beamed at the sight of his mate.

"Kouga, you're back." His voice was a mixture of happiness and relief. "Now you can help with the pups."

The Alpha wolf easily walked closer, plopping down on the furs with his mate and the midwife, who held out his son for him to take. He did just that, still as nervous about holding him as he had been when the boy had first been born. At least he had grown some since then. The twins had been born early, which was normal with twins the monkey had explained to them, and they had been so small that Kouga believed that he'd crush them without trying. Now they were bigger, having Ginta's milk to nourish them and both parents to look over them.

"Truly his father's son." Minako said with a gentle laugh, her hand petting the baby's black locks.

Once again he felt pride swelling in his chest and he bowed his head to nuzzle his son's cheek, the pup whimpering and fussing.

"I think he's getting hungry." He warned, looking up to Ginta who had just finished changing their baby girl.

"Okay, we'll switch." Ginta said with a huff, picking his daughter up and holding her out for Kouga.

Minako offered her arms to take the boy and when he was settled with her, Kouga took his young daughter from her breeding father.

"Daddy's got you." He cooed at her gently, as she began to fuss a bit, gently bouncing her. She had the same black hair as her brother, both inheriting it from Kouga of course, but where her brother lacked a tail, she had a fluffy appendage at the base of her spine.

"I warn you, Ginta. You let him do as he pleases, and he'll spoil her rotten." Minako warned as she let Ginta take his son from her arms.

"Don't worry." Ginta said, beginning to feed the male pup. "I won't allow him to."

"Hey, I'm Alpha and I say I can spoil her as much as I want to." Kouga announced with a frown. "She's gonna be daddy's little girl whether you want her to be or not."

Ginta only rolled his eyes and Minako chuckled, before she was looking up with a serious face at the sound of the wolves howling outside. Kouga and Ginta were drawn by the noise as well, and they looked to the cave entrance, trying their best to see outside past the slight bend in the path to it.

In another moment, they heard the wolves barking and a voice that seemed familiar. Soon enough Hakkaku came running in, his face holding an expression that revealed that he wasn't sure on what to do.

"Kouga-sama!" He began with a bow, before he was moving closer to his leader. "A message from the West."

Kouga's frown deepened, and he gently handed his daughter over to the saru, who easily took the now sleeping pup into her arms.

"From the West?" He doubled checked, only thinking of two people that could have possibly sent that message.

Hakkaku was nodding in confirmation.

"From Lord Inuyasha."

Okay, now things were getting weird. Lord Inuyasha? Inuyasha, the hanyou?

"Are you sure?" He was asking. The mutt couldn't have actually managed to mate with Sesshomaru. He had never thought the hanyou would go through with it, he was as stubborn as they come.

"Jaken brought it personally and asks that he hand it to you himself." Hakkaku rushed out, the green little kappa appearing as if it was his cue to reveal himself.

The three wolves, and one monkey-demon, turned to look at the retainer, who came forward and bowed once he was in front of Kouga. The wolf demon stood and looked down at the servant, who easily held up an envelope in his hand, the wax pressed with the seal of the West.

"Lord Kouga, I bring you an urgent letter from my Lord Inuyasha and Prince Sesshomaru."

Kouga took it, still a bit unsure, and he opened it so that he could read it. It was the hanyou's handwriting alright, all scribbles and rushed, no sense of form at all. A smile took his lips as he read over the words again, so unmistakably Inuyasha that he couldn't refuse.

"So, the mutt needs my help does he?" He laughed, looking down at the kappa who took to glaring up at him. "There's no way I'm gonna let him live this down. I'll do it. Go back and tell dog-breath that I'll be there in no more than a week's time and the rest of the wolves my familiars are able to find will follow."

Jaken nodded and stood his eyes then looking to the Lady Minako, who sat silently observing the whole ordeal.

"Lady Minako, I would like to have a word in private."

She blinked at that, before she nodded and gently rested the royal princess down in a fur-lined basket. With her cane to help her, she stood before dusting off her clothes and gently whacking a laughing and gloating Kouga.

"Start to prepare your family and pack for travel. I'll be double-checking later to make sure you did enough to give your pups a comfortable journey."

Kouga's laughter came to a choking stop as he turned back to Minako, who had started to shuffle closer to Jaken.

"The pups can't come, they're too young to make the journey. It's not safe!" He objected.

"And you expect me to just sit here and wait for you with two newborn wolves!" Ginta sounded pissed, and Kouga carefully looked to his mate, cringing at the glower that was directed at him. "I'm coming with you and there is nothing you can do to convince me otherwise!"

"You'll be safer here, I'll be back in no time!" Kouga tried to argue, but the growl rising out of Ginta was one not to ignore. He was the Alpha and was in charge, but with hormones wading and having sampled Ginta's mood swings first-hand, it was best to give in each time. "Fine, okay, we'll take the whole damn pack."

The sweet face was quickly replacing the angered one, and Kouga had to wonder if he had just been duped. Probably.

"Hakkaku, will you like to help me gather the pups' things?" Ginta was asking his friend, who was more than happy to help. "Kouga, be a dear and give us a hand."

Knowing there was no way he could refuse, he sighed and let himself be ordered about by his mate. At least he was in charge of the rest of the pack, if not of his own Beta.

Minako could only laugh warmly, before she was stepping outside and making sure the kappa was following her. When they were far enough away from prying ears, she turned to face him and was shocked to have a letter thrust out to her.

She said nothing as she took it and removed the folded parchment so that she could red the brief message written on its surface. The only reaction she had was to blink as she read over the letter, and then she was closing it and tucking it away into her robes.

"Thank you, Jaken." She said breaking the silence. "You may tell your master that I have received his letter. Now, I must help young Ginta tend to his young and ready them for travel. If you'll excuse me, I wish you a swift journey home."

Jaken bowed his thanks before he was heading for his dragon and climbing aboard it, ignoring the curious wolves that circled the creature. Then he was off and heading back West to return to his lord and master's side.

Minako sighed as she watched him disappear, before she was heading back to the cave with a wave and smile directed to the new wolf demons that had joined Kouga's make-shift pack not too long ago. Her hand lowered to rest over the inside pocket where she had hidden away Sesshomaru's letter. It was good to know that young Kazue was coming along nicely and to hear that the two brothers had finally mated. Though she had to wonder why the older inu was extending an invitation of residence within the Western Palace. It was something to ponder later on and discuss with him once she had reached the West. It would seem that she would be accompanying the wolf pack on their journey as well.

T.B.C.

Hmm, I'm not sure of what I wrote here, but I think it worked out. Maybe I'll come back and re-work it later on. Tell me what you thought, honesty works best, and I'll greatly appreciate it. Sesshy's mom seems like a character I'll have fun with, and hopefully everything will tie in smoothly. I started coming up with ideas for another Inuyasha fic, and man, I really want to get started. . . but I can't. Gotta finish this. Anywho, I wrote a lemon that's posted at my sn on adultfanfiction net, so if you're old enough go check it out. Link is located on my profile page. And I'll stop advertising now and let you get to telling me what's what. More to come and hopefully soon. I love you all. *cyber huggle*


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: Neptunesdemon

Archive: Fanfiction net; Mpreg mailing list

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yoai, OOC, incest, non-con, lemon, OC, mpreg

Author's Note: I think this chapter isn't my best, but I have to get the story moving somehow. It can't all just be inu-smut and romance, with more inu-smut thrown in. Yes, well, here you are. . . actual plot again. Now get to reading!

xoxoxoxox

A small bush shuffled softly before the bushy end of a tail was peeking out, waving happily back and forth. Green eyes peeked out from the spacing of branches, as he crouched low to the ground, his mouth holding a smile as he watched his prey continue to not notice he was there.

Slowly, he crawled out, creeping his way closer to the unsuspecting victim. He was almost there, he would get it soon. As he readied himself to pounce, the twitching of ears gave him the sign that he had been caught and he scrambled to a stop before looking about for another hiding spot.

"Gotcha!"

Shippo cried out as he was grabbed up and then hung upside down by his ankles. He struggled fruitlessly for a moment, before stilling and pouting as he heard his captor laughing.

"Aw, no fair!" The little fox whined, his arms crossing as he glared back into amber eyes. "You cheated!"

Inuyasha only snorted after his laughter died down, and flipped Shippo right side up and lowered him back to the ground.

"There's no cheating when you hunt, brat." He said with a smirk, his arms tucking away into his sleeves. "You just do it right or you don't eat. And you were too loud, you can't make noises when you sneak up on your prey. And you hunt like a cat!"

"I do not!" Shippo shouted, his lips pouting further.

"Alright, alright, no need to act like a baby." Inuyasha said with a sigh, turning back to the kill he had been occupied with before Shippo had attempted using him to hone his hunting skills.

"But I _am_ a baby!" Shippo whined, jumping up on his adopted father's shoulder. "I'm only fifty, you know!"

Inuyasha only sighed before crouching next to the dead buck, admiring for a small moment how big his catch was. His mate would definitely be impressed. That and they'd feed for a couple of days with this.

"Okay." He suddenly said, grabbing the buck and standing. "We'll come back for this later on."

Shippo could only blink in confusion before holding tight as Inuyasha jumped up, landing on a high branch where he then deposited the dead deer.

"This can stay here until we're done." Inuyasha said, Shippo still not understanding.

Then Inuyasha was jumping down and running off as he landed. Shippo easily held hold, his green eyes staring ahead of them as the hanyou dashed through the trees and surrounding brush, ears twitching and nose scenting the air every so often.

Soon enough the hanyou was growling, before he was turning so that he was downwind and then his running slowed. He carefully sniffed the air and his body tensed under the kitsune's small hands.

"Shippo, stay here."

The little fox opened his mouth to question just why he had to do so, but he was easily plucked up from Inuyasha's shoulder, the Daiyoukai settling the young demon in a thick bramble of bushes.

"Just do as I say." He ordered him, his face holding a stern look. "Keep quiet and don't come out until I've come back for you."

He nodded his head obediently, though he didn't understand and he wasn't sure just what Inuyasha had to go off on his own for, but he'd do as he said. The half-breed, satisfied with Shippo's agreement, nodded before he was making sure the kit was hidden well within the branches.

"I'll be back, soon." Was all he said before jumping off.

He leaped from tree to tree before landing on the ground, crouching low and creeping his way to a hedge of bushes, his nose detecting the scent of demons he'd rarely come across before. Carefully, he parted some branches that obstructed his view and his eyes were met with a campsite.

He made sure to look over every inch of the cleared ground that was occupied, his mind storing the information away and his nose capturing every scent. He had known all along where he would end up, and he had used the guise of wanting to hunt to get here. He had been sure if he announced that he was going to check out his potential enemies, then Sesshomaru would have stopped him. Not to mention that Kagome would have probably shrieked her head off at how stupid of an idea this was, but he was confidant that he wouldn't get caught.

Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't as dumb as he pretended to be and he knew how to think things through. He didn't want to wait until the Princess was already inside his home to see what she was up to, he wanted to get as much as he could about her before she crossed his threshold. Anytime after that would probably be too late to do any good should things go awry.

He counted out no more than twenty men in the campsite, and he could see the large tent that stood smack dab in the middle, obviously her highness' and her escort's dwelling. His eyes looked up to the treetops and he counted another four guards, their reptilian eyes scouring over the surrounding area. One last look around and he was sneaking back, before quietly slinking through the area and circling about the camp ground. He sensed another ten or more men, conveniently and strategically placed to catch any unwanted visitors.

'For a crusade of peace, this sure is some tight security.' He thought to himself, carefully sneaking away and keeping his senses open to any sign that he had been detected. 'I'll keep a close eye on this, and now that I think about it, I should broaden the area of my scouting.'

He'd do that at another time. For now, he'd gather Shippo and their lunch, and then head back to the palace. He could always send some of Sesshomaru's spies out to do the scouting for him. When he was far enough away where he no longer needed to be to quiet, Inuyasha let himself slip out of stealth mode and sighed as a hand rubbed tension from his neck. He wasn't looking forward to when things really started to go into play.

He stopped suddenly, his ears twitching and nose wrinkling a bit as he caught a scent that he didn't recognize and knew all at once. The first thought in his head was that he had left Shippo all alone.

"Damn it!" Was all he could hiss before shooting off at a dead run.

xoxoxoxox

Shippo had occupied his boredom by playing with his top and practicing his fox-fire, making sure that nothing would catch flames. That got boring quickly enough as well and that's when the field mouse caught his eye. It was the perfect opportunity to prove to Inuyasha that he was a good hunter, too. With his father's warnings easily forgotten, Shippo stealthily crawled out of his hiding place to begin stalking the foraging creature.

His tail flicked back and forth as he stalked closer, carefully watching the mouse scurry about before it finally stopped, small nose twitching as it raised on its hind legs. He took that as his chance and with a sound of effort he leaped forward, small hands trying to grasp on to the small animal. It easily escaped, running off and leaving Shippo behind with a disappointed look on his face.

He stopped at the sound of someone approaching, and he spun around ready to welcome Inuyasha back, but was instead shrinking away as he came face to face with two demons he'd never seen before. It was both male and female snake demons, the two dressed like nobility and the woman holding a fan over her smiling mouth.

"Why, look Kanaye, we've seemed to come across a baby fox during our walk." The woman spoke softly, yellow eyes intensely gazing down at the kit. "And look at how deliciously adorable he is."

Shippo shuddered as he watched the silhouette of a forked tongue lick over the woman's painted lips through the thin fan and he whimpered as he shuffled away, his green eyes unable to look away from the snake's. The small slit was slowly expanding, until it was nothing more than black, bottomless eyes watching down at the paralyzed kit.

Shippo found he couldn't move soon after, his body locking against his will even though he tried his best to get away. He heard the male demon laugh, but he was too focused on the female, who lowered her fan to fully reveal her face. The glittering scales that ran from her temple down to the the top of her neck seemed to have the same affect as her eyes as they caught the sunlight.

The demoness was soon moving forward until she was a few feet in front of the now trembling kitsune, lowering so that she was kneeling, her black eyes never allowing him to break contact.

"How lucky I am to have found you." She cooed, her pale and delicate hand stretching out for him.

She barely flinched as she was stopped by the sudden appearance of an inu-youkai, whose red eyes glared back at her as he crouched, hovering over the young kit in a protective gesture with teeth bared. He growled and it was followed by a bark of warning, which caused her to extract her hand carefully, her full lips quirked up in to an amused smile.

The sound of the bark, as well as the hebi's gaze now distracted by the demon crouching over him, woke Shippo from his stupor. His eyes watered and he whimpered as he scurried from underneath Inuyasha, youki released and menacing, to hide behind the demon as it stood straight up and hid his face in the fabric of his hakama.

Sakuya stood as well, her fan opening again to slowly fan herself, as her eyes having returned to the normal hue. She was quite surprised to see an inu outside of the palace walls, let alone this far out. She had merely enticed Naraku to a short walk, so that the two could continue discussing in private, when the scent of fox had caught her tongue.

Her mouth had been watering before she even headed after the wonderful aroma, and when she came across the kit, she considered it a lucky find. Now with the inukai growling back at her, the pieces fell into place and she realized that this was the adopted kit of the Daiyoukai and his mate. And with the vast amount of power that was rolling off of the demon in front of her, she would think that this was Sesshomaru. She had heard that the first born of Lord Toga was quite powerful.

"_You dare to lay a hand on my pup!"_ Came the shouted question, Sakuya looking to the whimpering fox again before she was staring back at the seething demon.

"My apologies, my lord." She replied, giving him a formal bow. "I did not know that he was yours."

"_Who are you! I demand your name!_"

"She is Princess Sakuya of the Southern Tribe, Lord Inuyasha." Kanaye offered, stepping forward, his green eyes not missing the stunned look on the princess' face. "We ask that you humbly accept our apology. We would not have hunted the kitsune had we known."

Inuyasha let his eyes drift to the snake demon, ignoring the way the princess stared at him in disbelief, before scrutinizing the tall and slender-built male. His nose inhaled and he frowned a bit, his memory triggered but everything unclear as to what he was trying to recognize it as.

"_And you are_?" He questioned, one hand reaching to rest a comforting hand atop Shippo's head. The whimper and sniffle had him stiffening again, a growl lowly rumbling in his chest at his kit's distress. Who knew what would have happened had he not shown up?

"I am Kanaye of the South, my lord." The black-haired male easily introduced himself, head bowing before locking cat-like eyes onto the growling inu. "I am currently escorting the princess in effort of my courtship. I hope you will still welcome us into your palace as guests."

"Hime!"

They were interrupted, as the same commander that had coaxed them out of the tent came running froward, his graying hair tousled by the wind. He stopped with a hurried bow, before he was glancing in shock at the inu-youkai not too far off.

"What is it?" Sakuya asked impatiently, gaining his attention again.

"We received a response from the palace." He began, glancing quickly to the inu again. "Prince Sesshomaru requests three days to prepare for your stay."

"Is that so?" Sakuya questioned, looking back to Inuyasha.

"_If my mate has requested three days, you will do best to grant it_." The Daiyoukai said, turning his back to the snake demons and missing the deadly glare from the one named Kanaye. "_In three days time, I will receive you myself_."

Then he was gathering the kitsune in his arms, the poor kit still trembling, before he was leaping off. Sakuya nodded to her commander, before dismissing him back to the camp, before she was resting a hand on Naraku's arm. She didn't miss how tense he felt, or the angered aura that was seeping out of him, telling her how much he disliked hearing what was his claimed by another.

"In due time, my sweet." She cooed to soothe him, her hand raising to smooth back silken locks. "You'll have what is rightfully yours soon enough. Come, let us go."

Naraku clenched his jaw as Sakuya continued to pet him, the urge to snap her wrist almost hard to resist, but he managed. With a huff, he spun to head back in the direction of the camp, the hebi-youkai with her arms wrapped about his right.

In three days time, he planned to have his own plan set in motion. And he would spend his time getting in contact with Kagura. He had sent the sorceress out in search of more shards, as well as to keep an ear out for any news. He wanted the advantage over her royal highness when he was finally ready to strike.

xoxoxoxox

Inuyasha landed a few yards outside of the palace walls, and he dropped the deer beside him, having gone back for it first. Then he lowered Shippo to the ground, going to one knee so that he was at eye level with him.

"Why didn't you listen to me!" He shouted, now back to his usual self, and Shippo flinched. "Why didn't you just keep still!"

"I'm sorry!" Shippo sniffled, green eyes flooding with tears. "I wanted to show you that I was good at hunting, too!"

Inuyasha tsked before he was pulling the fox close to his chest, wrapping his arms about him and not trying to figure out why he suddenly felt so protective of Shippo. Not to say that he hadn't been protective before, but having encountered a moment where he could have endangered the boy's life, it had terrified him.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "It was my fault, too. I should have never left you alone."

Carefully, he was balancing Shippo on one arm and grabbing the deer up with the other. Then he was leaping over the palace walls in a single bound. When he landed, he ignored the stunned guards and made his way into the palace itself.

"Come on, I think you deserve a break." He muttered, dropping the deer and hoping it would be taken cared of without him prompting the action.

"I want to be with Chichiue." Shippo softly demanded, arms wrapped about Inuyasha's neck and his face cradled in the crook of his neck.

Inuyasha only sighed before changing his direction and heading for Sesshomaru's, and now his, bedroom.

xoxoxoxox

After bathing Kazue, as well as feeding and putting the pup to bed, Sesshomaru had decided on a nap himself. He had wanted to wait for Inuyasha to return, but realized that the hanyou was probably off trying to clear his head. He let him have his time alone, even though Shippo was with him, as he need Inuyasha in a right state of mind.

He had meant to sleep no more than an hour, but he felt far too well rested to believe that. His eyes slowly blinked open and he stiffened as he felt something snuggle next to him, a face burying into the silk fabric covering his chest. It was too small to be Inuyasha, and as he looked down he was meet with the auburn colored top of Shippo's head. The little fox was in a restless sleep, his hands clutching at Sesshomaru's clothes in tight little fists.

"Shippo." He softly said, one of his hands resting atop the soft hair of his kit, trying to figure out what had the little fox so scared.

"He wanted to stay with you when we got back." Came Inuyasha's voice from the other side of the bedroom.

Sesshomaru let his eyes slowly travel to where his mate was sitting, catching sight of Inuyasha seated on the floor by the sliding door leading out to the gardens. His mate's face seamed tight with worry and he quickly glanced back to Shippo, who was whimpering in his sleep.

"What happened?" He asked then, slowly sitting up and situating the kit so that he was curled up in his lap.

"We ran across the princess." Inuyasha told him.

Sesshomaru frowned at that, glad to see Shippo's whimpering was quieting as he held the kitsune closer to him. For a quick moment, he looked to Kazue's cradle and saw the boy sleeping soundly. He had to wonder if he had woken up at all.

"Kazue-"

"He fell asleep not too long ago." Inuyasha cut him off, standing up and dusting off his hakama. "Kaori came and fed him some of the meat I'd brought and then put him to bed again."

"Why is our kit distressed?" Sesshomaru tried again, his right hand brushing aside Shippo's bangs from his face. "What happened, Inuyasha?"

"Look, I didn't want to take him with me, so I left him in a bush-"

"You left him alone?" It wasn't a yell, but it as enough for Inuyasha to know that the older inu wasn't too happy with what he had just been told. "This Sesshomaru is interested to know what would convince you to do such a thing."

"Look, I went to scope out the Southern tribes' camp. I didn't want to risk bringing him with me, so I left him in a hiding spot." Inuyasha explained, his face holding a disgruntled look. "I didn't think the princess would be walking around and hell, I told him to stay put and he didn't listen."

"You risked his life so that you could look at our enemies? If this was your true objective, why would you take him with you?" Sesshomaru demanded, Inuyasha looking the least bit ashamed.

"So that you wouldn't suspect anything." He admitted, looking to his mate as he moved forward.

Sesshomaru watched him settle on the edge of the bed beside him, before he was reaching a hand out and gently petting Shippo's hair, before that same hand was lifting to turn Sesshomaru's face to his. As the hanyou leaned in, the former Daiyoukai pulled away, moving Shippo so that he as laying on the bed again and tucking the fox kit in.

"This can not so easily be forgiven, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru informed him, throwing back the sheets and lifting himself from the bed. "You deliberately put his life in danger to accomplish your own means. Is this how you'll treat all of our children?"

"Hey, I said I didn't mean it! In fact, it's not entirely my fault!" The hanyou argued, lifting from the bed himself and watching Sesshomaru fix his clothes ruffled from his nap. "I got there in time before anything could happen to him! You know I would never have let him get hurt!"

"Who knows what that detestable reptile could have done!"

Inuyasha froze as his brother actually yelled at him before turning away and storming out of the room. Amber eyes looked to where Shippo as sleeping much more soundly before he was following after his brother, entering the main room and watching as Sesshomaru seated himself at a paper littered desk.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, moving closer so that he was standing behind him. He looked down at the official documents that were scattered about, and he realized that this was probably something he was supposed to be doing. "I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"This Sesshomaru was not scared!" The older inu snapped, not even bothering to look back at him. "I am merely enraged by your poor decision to endanger Shippo's life for-"

"Oh, please!" Inuyasha interrupted him, kneeling beside him and grabbing Sesshomaru so that he turned him toward him. "Admit it! When you found out what happened you were scared of the thought that he could have actually been hurt! I understand, Sesshomaru! Stop pretending and understand that I was scared, too!"

Inuyasha sighed then, pulling himself closer to his mate and wrapping his arms about him whether he wanted it or not.

"He's an annoying little brat, but I couldn't help thinking how much I'd have hated myself if something had happened to him." Inuyasha muttered, his face pressing against his mate's neck. "Can't you tell I'm really sorry? I'll never do something like that again. I couldn't deal with that fear a second time."

"Hn." Was all that came from Sesshomaru and it would probably be the only thing he would say.

Inuyasha took it as acceptance of his apology, though there was a chance that he was wrong. He could care less, and he lifted his head to nuzzle his brother's cheek, before placing a kiss to Sesshomaru's temple.

"I can make it up to you." Inuyasha offered, a lecherous smile taking his lips.

Sesshomaru only rolled his eyes before detaching his libidinous mate from his person and standing from the work he had never intended to start doing.

"I would have to decline." He said with a toss of his hair over his shoulder. "You require punishment for your rash actions. This Sesshomaru will not humble you with the company you seek."

"But, I said I was sorry." Inuyasha stumbled to say, as he watched Sesshomaru walk away.

"That is true, and I have forgiven you." Sesshomaru said, before spinning to pin Inuyasha with a cold glare. "You will be sure to learn your lesson for ever daring to think what happened was a good idea. Until I see fit, we sleep in separate chambers."

"You can't kick me out!" Inuyasha objected as he stood. "There's no way I'd let you!"

The breathy chuckle that escaped Sesshomaru's lips had Inuyasha gulping as well as shivering at the seductive sound. It would be that his older brother would go all sexy after banning him from any kind of sexual contact. The cold bastard.

"Oh really, otouto?"

xoxoxoxox

Inuyasha's frown couldn't get any deeper as he curled up on the single sized bed, buried up to his chins in the silk sheets and furs.

"Stupid, Sesshomaru." He grumbled, looking about at the small room that he had been given. It was one on the guest rooms, for those not so high in nobility, hence the lack of extravagant furniture.

He couldn't believe he had actually been kicked out, and from his own room and bed! He grumbled some more as he turned on his back, trying to ignore how uncomfortable this bed seemed to feel compared to the down-filled mattress that Sesshomaru owned. He was getting too used to comfort and pampering. A good week or so out in the wild would cure that right up.

However, he had other things to do, such as ponder what the hell the princess had in store. That and wonder if Kouga had gotten his message. His hands folded behind his head and he blinked up at the ceiling, the thoughts jumbling back and forth in his mind.

"Damn it." He softly swore, sitting up and crossing his arms as he glared at absolutely nothing in particular.

It wasn't doing him any good thinking about this stuff now. He was only making himself angry. It was best that he take some time off, give his mind a break and relax as he waited out the responses from various allies; not to mention Sesshomaru's avoidance of him.

He groaned as he had the urge to find his mate and ravage him upon the nearest surface, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't end as well as his fantasies did.

'Well, sitting around here's not going to help me any.' He thought to himself as he stood with a stretch.

His next course of action was to find the dining hall and see just how well that deer had been cooked up. He was barely outside of his door, when he was stopping short as he opened it, his eyes blinking down at a disheveled and travel-worn Jaken.

"My lord." The title was actually forced, Inuyasha could tell. "I have a response from Lord Kouga."

That quick, huh? Jaken must have really taken the fastest dragon to have gone and come back in the same day.

"Well then, don't just stand there like an idiot! Spit it out!" Inuyasha demanded, his arms crossing as he frowned down at the kappa.

"Lord Kouga says he shall arrive in no more than a week." Jaken said haughtily, not too keen with being insulted after doing his job as asked. "The time needed is to prepare his pack for travel, and Lady Minako will be accompanying them."

"That old monkey!" Inuyasha asked incredulously. "What the heck is she coming here for?"

"Perhaps to aid Lord Kouga's mate and the newly born pups." Jaken said.

Inuyasha newly toppled over at that. That dumbass of a wolf went off and pupped whoever was available after he'd been turned down? He must have been desperate. Well, at least that gave Inuyasha something to hold over his head when the wolf came rubbing it in his face that the hanyou had to come looking for his help.

"Pups, huh?" He double-checked with a smirk.

Jaken merely nodded and Inuyasha couldn't help how wide his grin spread.

"Well, how many ookami is he bringing?" The Daiyoukai questioned, starting to head off, away from his most recent dwelling.

Jaken stumbled after him, large yellow eyes staring up with annoyance at his most recent lord.

"Seven pack mates in total." The kappa informed him dutifully, as he managed to catch up and keep in stride beside Inuyasha. "He has sent his familiars to search for all the stragglers that they can and hopes that it is sufficient enough to aid you."

"Feh!" Came the usual outburst, Inuyasha's hands taking their usual hiding place in his sleeves. "I'll take what I can get."

Jaken stopped just as Inuyasha did, noting the change in the demeanor, and he glanced up at him to find the hanyou fixed with a deadly glare. He followed his line of sight and was shocked to find Ishimaru standing a few feet away, his own glare directed at the Daiyoukai, but his face fit with a sneer as well.

"My lord?" Jaken tried carefully, hoping to distract Inuyasha.

He had heard of what had happened to Tokage, and with Inuyasha's adopted tendency of handling opposition, he figured it was best. He was completely ignored however, and Inuyasha started forward. Jaken could only swallow the sudden lump in his throat and tried his best to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut. Sesshomaru-sama had a knack for ignoring the riffraff, but Inuyasha was short-tempered and improperly raised. He was rash and easily insulted, not to mention quick to fight. His only hope was that Ishimaru kept his mouth shut and went about his way.

Jaken followed obediently after the Daiyoukai, who was closing in on the badger demon, who had yet to step aside and clear the way for the hanyou. The moment seemed to get at its most tense when Inuyasha easily stepped around him, the only sort of acknowledgment being the low growl to rumble in his chest as he passed by. Ishimaru growled himself and before he spun to retaliate with more than that, he was stopping.

"My lord, Inuyasha."

At the familiar voice, Inuyasha was turning back around and stopping in shock as he turned to find Ishimaru frozen stiff, Kaori standing rather close behind him. It was obvious he couldn't see the dagger pressed against the noble's back, the fox demon keeping him in his place.

"I was sent personally to inform you that dinner will soon be served, and that a message from Shirogitsune had been received." Kaori informed him, her head bowed respectfully and her dagger placed dangerously at the base of the badger's spine. "Prince Sesshomaru requests that you accompany him to receive it."

Inuyasha nodded, his eyes looking a bit suspiciously at how Kaori seemed to be oddly close to the badger demon, but he let it go for the moment. He had been expecting the devious brat to try and attack him with his back turned, but it would seem that he had thought wrong.

"Where is he?" He questioned her, the kitsune looking up at him with her sharp green eyes.

"With the children in the nursery." She easily told him. "He wishes you to meet him there."

The Daiyoukai nodded, before he was looking to Ishimaru with one last curious glance before turning to walk off, Jaken waddling along beside him. As the hanyou rounded the corner, Ishimaru growled in anger feeling the blade removed from his back. He took that as his moment and turned to strike, but was met by a delicate hand blocking his hit and a shapely but strong leg connecting a slipper-clad foot with his face.

The red-eyed demon stumbled back and he righted himself with a snarl, and barely had the thought to try again as he was grabbed and tackled to the floor. The wind was knocked out of him as he landed, and he cried out in pain as his long length of ebony hair was grabbed and pulled on until his neck was arching back, a knee pressing painfully on his spine. The dagger was back, resting against his throat this time and then a voice was whispering in his ear.

"Dare to strike my lord again, and you will be sure that you will not live to regret the decision." She warned, her grip in his hair tightening. "Contrary to what you think, there are those still loyal to the inu clan. One more attempt at foul play and I will not hesitate on my part."

He was released and the dagger was gone, and when he stood to face her, the female demon was already disappearing into the wooden floor. He growled in frustration before he was spinning to head back to his rooms like he had been planning before his encounter with the half-breed.

His moment would come eventually, and when it did, he would be sure to take it. For now, he'd bide his time, even though what he truly wanted to do was take down the arrogant half-breed on his own.

"All in due time." He told himself, as he closed in on his room. "All in due time."

xoxoxoxox

Kagura's eyes scanned over the landscape that she was flying over, looking for the recognizable hut of one of her many informants. It came to view none too soon, and as she landed in front of the collapsing structure, her feather was replaced in her hair. Her eyes roved over the exterior, wondering how it managed to keep standing so long, before she was walking forward.

Before she could even reach the wooden and cracked door, it was creaking open, but only enough that a single eye could be seen peeking out. She stopped in her tracks, knowing that when they were ready she would be invited in.

"Kagura." The scraggly and obviously old voice called out, the single black eye looking her up and down. "I knew that was you. Felt you coming a mile away. Still a malicious bitch, I see."

"Shut your mouth, old woman!" The sorceress snapped, her fan held in her clenching fist. "Open that damned door and let me in, or I'll finally help it fall like it's been threatening to do!"

"Seesh!" The old woman said opening the door, her arms wrapping about herself as she pretended to tremble. "Bitchy! And icy to boot! What, that man you working for not doing his part to heat you up?"

"As if any one would want to be intimate with that horrid creature!" Kagura was snapping back, her face fitted with a dangerous snarl.

The old woman only laughed, before she was wobbling forward, a bit unsteady on arthritic knees and no walking stick to aid her.

"It's alright, most demons and halflings seem to be more in to fellas anyway."

Kagura growled and raised her hand ready to attack with a blast of wind, but the old woman stopped her by holding up her own. The sorceress did, watching as she looked about before shuffling closer and beginning to push the woman towards her hut. With one last shove, Kagura stumbled in turning back to glare at the old woman who watched around cautiously before shutting and latching the door behind them.

It was no surprise that the interior matched the outside of the hut, and Kagura had to be careful so as not to topple any of the piled-high clutter over. The old woman shoved past her, before heading to the water that had been left boiling and began to make tea.

"I hear word that the West has gained a new heir." The old woman began, heading back to Kagura and offering her a cup.

Kagura accepted it, but didn't plan on drinking it. Who knew if these cups were clean, since the rest of this little dwelling wasn't after all.

"Not many know of this." She told her informant, who was now seated on a pile of cushions and sipping her tea rather loudly.

"Oh, everyone knows." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Would have been a sight to see that stuck up bastard waddling around with child though!"

She cackled for a few moments before she was looking to Kagura again, wild hair adding to her already mad personality.

"Your master must be peeved that his child's mothering mate was taken from him." She stated, Kagura only sniffing and turning away.

"Who cares how he feels." She answered back. "He had his chance and he lost it. It's a shame he's not even a match for Inuyasha anymore."

"The newest Daiyoukai for the West. And he's already made some enemies."

Kagura turned to look at her then, watching the old woman's eye gleam with mischief and knowledge. She would need to know what the hag knew.

"Name your price." Came the order and the old woman feigned contemplating it.

"Oh, I don't know." The old woman went on, her hand rubbing thoughtfully at her chin. Then suddenly she was grinning at Kagura. "I got it! How about you answer a question of mine?"

"Deal."

"When was the last time you've been with a man?" The old woman quizzed her.

Kagura lifted her fan and the old woman only cackled again, before she was holding up a gnarled and bony hand in a gesture to stop her.

"No, I'm sorry." She chuckled, crazed eyes looking to the wind sorceress with a grin. "I only like teasing you. However, I do have something I'd like to know."

She finished off the rest of her tea before looking to Kagura again.

"Naraku has teamed up with the snakes, hasn't he?" She questioned and Kagura confirmed it with a nod. "I knew it! It all makes sense now. Well, I can't back out now. I'll tell you what I know."

She stood from her seat, making her way to Kagura, before switching cups with the sorceress. With the untouched tea now in her possession, she left Kagura with the empty cup before returning to her previous spot. She sat with a sigh, before taking a sip and then focusing onto the impatient woman in her presence.

"The West is a bit on end with the Southern snake tribe heading their way." She said, her eyes taking a distant look for the moment. "They've sent out envoys in search of alliances to plan for any thought of attack. If you're here to help your master, inform him to lend a helping hand to the lizard clan. Lord Tokage has been struck down by the Daiyoukai and they have retracted their agreement of alliance. The few wolves of the South have decided to play on Inuyasha's side however, and they're being gathered and transported to the West. If your master wishes to strike, he should try when the West will be at its weakest, or at least, when the Daiyoukai would be at his."

Kagura frowned at that, trying to figure what the hag meant. She'd figure it out later. She had wasted too much time already.

"Thank you. I'll keep all this in mind." She said as she moved for the door, none to happy to be escaping the demented old bat.

"Do come back soon, dear." The old woman laughed, as Kagura began to leave. "I so enjoy our time together."

Kagura only scoffed before slamming the door shut and hoping it had been enough to bringing the place crashing down atop the miserable old fart. Obviously, this place was made of sturdier stuff, despite appearances, as it kept standing even after being rocked by the force of the door being slammed.

With a feather pulled free, she was soon gliding through the air and heading back to Naraku's palace. She had been ordered to stay there and report to Naraku via Kana's mirror. She didn't like being told what to do, but she rather that than be in the hanyou's presence.

On the way she couldn't miss the signs of various wolves and wolf demons traveling the country side, a mixture of small groups that had obviously survived her and Naraku's attack. She had the faintest idea to easily pick them off one by one and rid herself of the trouble, but she thought against it. It was best to wait for orders, though she hated following orders, and see what Naraku had planned.

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru carefully watched as Rin played with her little brother, teasing the pup unmercifully by holding up his teething toy where small arms couldn't reach. Luckily enough, the pup was delighted with the game and was laughing. At least for the moment, soon enough the baby would become frustrated, but Sesshomaru would only hope this mood lasted a bit longer. He gazed down at where Shippo was curled up against his side, small fists clinging to the fabric of his robes. He knew what had happened before Inuyasha had gotten to him.

He had tried to ask the fox, but the little demon had only shaken his head and refused to say. It made the inu worry, but as the boy was no longer trembling and whimpering, he deemed that it was something the kit would get over soon enough.

"Chichiue!" Rin was soon calling to him.

He looked up to find the girl running over to him, Kazue left behind to happily chew on his toy that he had been given, before she was kneeling in front of him.

"What is it?" He asked her, wondering how she managed to always get her hair in a mess without really trying.

"Rin wants to know something!" She said with a smile, before she was climbing into Sesshomaru's lap. "Can Rin have a sister?"

The previous Daiyoukai couldn't help the small coughing fit, and he calmed himself before he was looking to Rin who was innocently looking up at him.

"Rin, what would possess you to ask this?" He questioned, watching the human girl shrug.

"Well, Rin has two brothers, so I think I should have a sister, too." She said with a firm nod, as if this was a firm reason. "Can Rin have one please?"

The puppy-eyed and pout-riddled begging was enough to make him smile, but he still hadn't gotten over the shock of the child's bold request. Was it everyone's intention to see him pregnant already? Couldn't Kazue at least get old enough to walk?

"Rin, I can't promise you something like that so easily." He told her, watching the girl pout even more.

"But, houshi-san says babies come from when a mommy and daddy have alone time." She spouted, missing Sesshomaru's twitching eye. "And you and Otousan have a lot of alone time, so Rin should have a lot of sisters, right?"

That monk was dead when he saw him again.

"Rin, it's not so simple." He had begun to explain, but the door to the nursery was slid open and he looked up to find his mate walking in, accompanied with Jaken.

"Okay, what's going on in here?" Inuyasha asked as he looked over his family, walking in to scoop up an occupied Kazue. "Rin, you're not being a pest again, are you?"

"Otouson!" The girl whined, leaping up from Sesshomaru's lap to run over to Inuyasha and tug at the end of his sleeves. "Chichiue says he can't give Rin a sister. He can do it with your help, right?"

Inuyasha almost toppled over with a chocking fit, before he was settling Kazue in his arms and glaring down at the human child who blinked up at him.

"Rin, that's not something you ask for!" He told her, the girl pouting again. "It's not that easy, you know!"

"But-" She began before her eyes started tearing."All Rin wants is a sister. I didn't mean to make you mad at me."

With a sigh Inuyasha was letting Kazue go back to the floor, the pup then switched for Rin who was now hiccuping as she was lifted into Inuyasha's arms.

"Hey, I'm not mad." He told her, lifting a hand to wipe at her tears. "Chichiue and I can't just give you a sister because you want one. There's a lot more to it that you're too young to understand, okay?"

"Okay." She reluctantly said with a sniffle, her arms wrapping about Inuyasha's neck. "Can you at least promise that you'll try?"

"Believe me, I've been trying." The hanyou mumbled under his breath.

"Inuyasha!" It was obvious that Sesshomaru caught that and did not approve.

"Alright, how about you kids continue to play while Chichiue and I discuss some grown up things, alright?"

Rin nodded and was then placed down, to which she promptly went back to playing with Kazue. Sesshomaru was sending Shippo to join the other two with a bit of coaxing, and soon enough Inuyasha was beside him. The older youkai purposely shifted away as Inuyasha tried to nuzzle him, and the hanyou groaned in frustration, looking to the full-bred youkai with a pathetic face.

"Come on, I can't touch you at all?" He asked him, Sesshomaru keeping his eyes focused on the three children.

His face held its stoic look, a look that had been waxing and waning for the past few days, and it was proof enough that he would keep his word. Inuyasha would not get any form of affection for quite a while from his mate. An apology wasn't enough to make up for his poor decision making and rash actions.

"Fine!" He mumbled, before slumping forward with one arm propped on his knee so that his chin could rest in his palm. "Kaori said fox-boy sent us a letter."

"His name is Shirogitsune." Sesshomaru corrected, before he was holding out the tied scroll without looking to his younger brother. "You should learn the name of your closest advisers and council members, it's only polite."

The hanyou only snorted before he was using the tip of one sharp claw to cut the tie and unrolling the parchment. Amber eyes scrolled over the neat handwriting, going over the letter with disinterest at first, then shock, and finally the paper crumpled as he released a growl.

"What the hell!" He burst out, glaring at his brother. "He's sending you secret love letters!"

Sesshomaru calmly turned to look at him, before he was reaching out to snatch that particular scroll away, looking down at it and slowly reading over the letter.

"My mistake." He simply said, re-rolling the scroll and tucking it away in the inner pocket of his kimono. "This is his official report."

As it was handed out to him, Inuyasha snatched it with another growl, before he was pointing to where the other scroll was now hidden.

"And what the hell is that!" He demanded, wanting to find that silver bastard and rip his balls off. Where did he get the gall trying to court an already mated demon? _His_ mate to be exact.

"I don't see how you have any right to know." Sesshomaru responded, his cool kept as he stared disinterestedly at his younger brother. "It's only a fond letter from an old friend."

"How the hell does he know what your skin feels like!" It was obvious Inuyasha wanted to push the issue. "What kind of friend writes seduction in a letter? And what the hell happened to you don't do foxes!"

"I am prone to changing my mind." The look on his face told the hanyou that he knew he was jealous and that he was purposely using this against him.

Inuyasha could only see red and before he could even take a step forward, Sesshomaru had made it to where the children were, bending to receive his son and not bothering to look back at Inuyasha as he left, Rin and Shippo following.

"Sesshomaru!" He called after him, though not daring to follow. He didn't want this idiotic "punishment" to last longer than he liked. "Get back here!"

He was ignored and ultimately left behind, and he cursed under his breath as he plopped back down to the floor. The scroll in his hand was finally untied and opened, and even though he was angry at the person who had written it, he was grateful for the news. Shirogitsune had met with the dragons, and Seiichiro had promised to send one hundred demons should the need arrive. Hopefully, he would not have to send word to the dragons that he needed their help, but it was nice knowing they were there.

With Shirogitsune closing with the news that he would stay three nights in hospitality, not that the Daiyoukai would mind and in fact he was quite happy to hear that, Inuyasha rolled up the scroll before he was standing again. He was hungry and it was supposed to be dinner soon. Food helped take his mind off of things and even if it was for an hour at most, he didn't want to think about much of anything.

T.B.C.

The boring stuff, but I had to add it in there. Next up, Sakuya enters the Western Palace and friends arrive faster than you think. I thank you all for reading this far and I hope you stay with me and continue to support a starving author. I'm so hungry for reviews and criticism, won't you fill me up? O.o That sounded. . .odd. Oh well! Until next time!


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: C-Chan2 aka Neptunesdemon

Archive: Fanfiction net, Mpreg Archive

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Ratings: R

Spoilers: None

Warnings: OC, OOC, incest and non-con

Author's Note: Yes, I know, I'm shocked, too. Read on and be happy!

_xoxoxoxox_

_Everything was dark, black, cold. Everything was still. His surroundings felt empty and for a moment he thought that he was alone, but he wasn't. He couldn't figure out if his eyes were open or not, and even if they weren't, he wasn't sure he wanted to open them._

_His body felt heavy, sluggish and his will to move seemed diminished. What has happening? Everything felt wrong, the aura surrounding him was malicious. He could hear scuttling and he wasn't sure he wanted to open his eyes._

_His body took the choice away from him, acting on free will and his lids slowly peeled open. The first thing he realized was that he was surrounded. Hundreds of red eyes were glaring back at him, all staring with hunger and ill-intent._

_Where was he?_

_He tried to move and found he couldn't. His body seemed tied, arms and legs held immobile by silken material, but strong enough that he couldn't break it. As amber eyes glanced around, he realized what he was laying in was a giant web, it's weaving extravagant but terrifying. It was a trap, it was his prison, and he was actually scared._

_He was never scared. Why should this intimidate him? He pulled again, but had to tense as red eyes crawled closer than the rest and then he noticed that he was surrounded by spiders. As the one that moved closer sprung, leaping toward him with a screech, it was knocked aside. The rest scurried off and soon he was left alone again, trying to think what could have stopped the first arachnid._

_The chuckle that echoed in the cavernous area had him stiffening, his stomach clenching and his eyes widening as a giant spider crawled forward. Instead of its usual head, he was disgusted to find the upper half of none other than Naraku, and his efforts to escape doubled._

_It was no use, the damn webbing he had been caught in was too strong, or maybe even, he was too weak._

_He grit his teeth as those damned familiar tentacles came worming forward, the slimy exterior leaving him in goosebumps as it traveled up his legs in a sickening caress. He wanted to shout, but the most he could do was make a strangled noise._

_He looked up to Naraku who was only smiling down at him, and he made sure to glare, even if it was a bit shaky._

_"The time is now, my sweet." The spider told him, his grin widening as he watched a tentacle eerily circle the inukai's navel._

_It was only then that Sesshomaru realized he was naked and when he glanced down at his stomach, it rolled in nausea at the sight of a tentacle caressing the smooth surface._

_"I will have what's mine!"_

_Sesshomaru could only freeze as the appendage buried itself into his torso with a sickening wet sound, and as it buried deeper the scream he wanted to release was slowly building until finally, he could no longer hold it back._

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru woke in a cold sweat for his third night in a row. They had been constant these nightmares, since the day Inuyasha returned from the snake demons' camp, but this was the first time he had woke screaming.

He stopped himself with a strangled sound, and his hands gripped at his stomach before he was leaning over the side of the bed. The contents of last night, which wasn't much since he hadn't had much of an appetite since the nightmares started, was hurled on the recently polished floor and his body trembled as he seemed to go on until he was only giving dry heaves.

He groaned in agony, glad that Inuyasha wasn't there to see him this way. The hanyou was still being thoroughly ignored, but since his nightmares seemed to keep plaguing him, he was rethinking his decision to ostracize his mate.

As he pushed himself up into a sitting position, he only then realized that Kazue was crying, shrieking in fact. He was up on unsteady and trembling legs in an instant, making his way to the cradle and lifting the crying pup into his arms.

Usually that was enough to settle his son, but the boy kept shrieking, screams seeming to get louder. He was soon trying to see if he was hungry, but the small pup wouldn't latch on and as time went by, it was becoming frustrating.

He spun at the sound of his bedroom door opening and he looked to see Kaori in the doorway, her hair was a bit messy as it seemed she had been soundly sleeping before this. She had taken up residence, for the time being, in the drawing room on a sleeping roll ever since the request after the prince's first nightmare.

"My lord, Shippo seems to be having his nightmare as well."

Fatigue suddenly weighed heavily on him and he had to take a deep breath to fend of the unusual feeling to scream out in frustration. He nodded and simply followed her with a still bawling Kazue, his hackles rising as he thought back to his dream. It had felt all too real, and when morning finally came, he would have to investigate.

xoxoxoxox

Inuyasha jumped awake at the feeling of distress settling in his chest, and he turned golden-colored eyes to the Western Palace. He had chosen to sleep outside, since sleeping indoors meant sleeping alone anyway, and he wanted to keep a closer eye on this princess.

He shivered as he thought back to the nightmares that had been haunting him these past few days, and he wasn't sure what to think. His first had been one where he had watched helplessly as Shippo was pursued by a giant cobra, trapped in some sort of web and no matter how he tried he couldn't break free. All he could do was watch helplessly as the young kit was caught and swallowed whole, screaming in the dream and waking to find he was screaming in the real world, too.

The following nights he had dreamed as well, one with him entangled and watching his friends' carcasses strewn about carelessly by unknown hands, and the other about Sesshomaru. His mate had been dying, blood rushing from between his legs and a stillborn pup in his arms. Inuyasha knew it was his from the moment he laid eyes on it, and he tried to reach for it but he was so far. He had woken up screaming that night, too.

He hated this, not knowing what was happening, being afraid to fall asleep at night and having those nightmares. Each one he had been useless and weak; he had been human. He looked up at the waning moon, noting that the new moon wasn't too far off. It didn't make him feel any better at all, knowing that he would be as vulnerable as he had been in his dreams.

He didn't want to think about it. In fact, he would rather ignore it altogether and deal with it when the time came. However, that was never the answer, so he had to think of a plan. He studied the moon a bit longer, before deciding it was best to get moving. Sitting still wasn't going to help him any, and he couldn't go back to sleep, not without thinking of dreaming of his mate and child dead.

He stood on the branch that he had been curled up on, his amber eyes looking to the palace that wasn't too far off. He couldn't stand that his mate was still giving him the cold shoulder, he wanted to go there now and make sure he was still alive. He wanted to feel him, smell him, take him in and let himself know that everything was alright.

_Go to him. Mate will not refuse you. Show him you hurt._

"Feh!" Inuyasha scoffed, jumping down and tucking his hands away as he landed. "Knowing Sesshomaru, he'd probably enjoy my pain."

But still, it didn't hurt to try.

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru jumped awake again, this time with nothing more than a gasp, to find himself sitting in a high back chair, and his son missing from his arms. Before his panic could settle, he found the young boy sleeping in the nursery's bassinet, and Kaori asleep in the chair beside it.

He was surprised that he had fallen asleep, having been too strung out to even relax, but he had somehow closed his eyes and rested far longer than he had intended. He sat up and looked down to the small table beside him, his eyes widening slightly as he locked his eyes onto the teacup that had been offered to him earlier. He had refused to take Kaori's stern advice and get some sleep, and after giving up, the kitsune had offered him tea.

He frowned as he realized that he had been drugged. The fox meant well, but she had gone against his trust to defy him. She would have to be punished, but it would have to wait. He stood as fast as his body would allow him to move, which wasn't that fast at all, but when he was finally standing, he walked over to the sliding door that connected Rin's room to the nursery. Gently pulling it back, he peeked in to find Rin and Shippo both asleep, the kitsune having been too scared to go to bed on his own after his nightmare.

Sesshomaru had questioned him on what he had dreamed about, and the fox had finished crying before he mumbled out his dream. He had dreamed of spiders, and snakes that surrounded him so that he could not escape; he had dreamed of dying.

The inu prince had offered his kit as much comfort as he could afford to offer, before he realized the fox was falling asleep again. As he had started to leave, Shippo had begged him not to go and leave him alone, so he had carried him off to Rin's room. The young girl was sleeping soundly, and Sesshomaru was thankful that at least one of them was able to do so.

Knowing that the two little ones were alright, he turned to leave the room, closing the door softly behind him. His eyes lifted to where his son lay sleeping again, and he had the urge to wake the child, just so that he had an excuse to hold him. He knew himself to be made of sterner stuff, but those dreams were getting to him.

His stomach was heaving as his mind thought back to the earliest one. Naraku had also been in that one, had been touching him, laughing as he took him, with Sesshomaru trapped in that damned web and unable to do anything. When he was through, the inu had only watched in horror as his stomach began to swell right before his very eyes and then the skin parted and he screamed as millions of spiders scurried out.

He was outside before he could try to stop himself, leaning over the edge of the roka and bringing up nothing but bile. Luckily, this spell didn't last long, and he was able to straighten, and head for the fountain placed in the gardens. He washed out his mouth and rinsed off his face, before he was leaning against the nearest tree trying to collect himself.

**Please, can we see Inuyasha? You are not well, your mate will help.**

'Not unless he's somehow become a healer.' Sesshomaru answered back to his youki, feeling it almost sigh in aggravation.

He couldn't see Inuyasha now, not when he had so boldly stated that he would separate himself from the hanyou until he saw fit. To go crawling to his brother showed weakness, and he was only just regaining his image of old.

He was on alert as he felt when he was no longer alone, and amber eyes calmly looked about his surroundings, not moving from his position. There was no need to expose his back to someone eager to attack him from the rear. He could think of a couple of demons that would stoop that low.

Luckily enough, he wouldn't have to worry about an assassination attempt. His intruder smelled familiar, so he wasn't the least bit surprised when Inuyasha came trekking forward out of the dense area of the garden.

Their eyes locked as the Daiyoukai came to a halt a few feet from his mate, his hands tucked into his sleeves and his brow creasing with a frown. Sesshomaru's face was holding its usual stoic mask and he simply returned his brother's stare. They stood that way for what seemed like hours, before Inuyasha finally sighed, the first to break the silence.

"I was heading for our room when I caught the scent of some one being sick." He said, one hand lifting to scratch the back of his head, his eyes looking to where he could see the puddle of vomit closer to the roka. He was then looking back to his mate, whose eyes had never turned away and had never stopped holding that distant, unfeeling look to them. "I didn't think it would be you. Are you okay?"

"This Sesshomaru is fine." Came the monotone answer, and Inuyasha sighed again.

"That says otherwise." He said nodding in the direction of the puddle again, hands going to his hips.

"That means nothing."

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru demanded, breaking Inuyasha's chain of questions with his own.

Inuyasha shrugged, his arms tucking away again as he looked down to the grass under his bare feet, unable to look up at that cold gaze for what he was about to admit.

"I missed you." He threw out with a growl, not wanting to know if Sesshomaru was smirking victoriously in his direction. "I just wanted to be with you, okay? I'm sorry for what happened before, and I promise you, it'll never happen again. Just, can I hold you for a bit? Even if you go back to ignoring me in the morning, I just want a few moments right now."

Sesshomaru studied his little brother a bit longer, his stomach knotting and his heart fluttering as he had spoken. It would be so easy to just grant the Daiyoukai's request, but he had had enough of giving in. He had to hold out, even if for just a bit longer.

"I would have to deny your request." He finally spoke, Inuyasha glancing up at him in surprise.

**What!**

Sesshomaru's youki had probably said what Inuyasha wanted to scream, but the hanyou only sighed before he was turning away. He didn't leave, though. He merely stood there, not facing his mate, who watched him carefully. Finally, after long agonizing moments of nothing but the cicadas to avoid the silence, Inuyasha spoke.

"I haven't been sleeping well." His voice traveled back, soft enough that if Sesshomaru hadn't been trying to hear it, he probably wouldn't have. "I've been having some bad dreams."

The older inu stiffened at that, not sure what to do or say to that. He opted to do nothing and to stay silent until Inuyasha had said more.

"Before I came looking for you, I had a dream that you were hurt. I think you were dead, actually." Inuyasha revealed, not able to hold back a shudder. "You had just given birth."

The full-blooded youkai felt his stomach twist at those words, and he had a feeling that the rest of Inuyasha's dream was something he didn't want to hear.

"What of the pup?" He was asking suddenly, wanting and yet not wanting to know all at once.

Inuyasha didn't answer right away, which didn't help Sesshomaru feel any better at all. Finally, after what felt like forever, Inuyasha was responding to his question.

"It didn't make it." The hanyou's voice was tight; strained. As if he was trying to hold back from showing how much the dream had affected him. "I couldn't do anything to help you. I couldn't do anything for the pup. I felt so useless; weak. I wanted to see you when I woke up, just to know that you were still here."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth but didn't know what he could say, so he closed it again. He could probably have tried, but he was at a loss for words. These nightmares, what were they and why now?

He hadn't noticed when Inuyasha moved closer, that is until the hanyou was directly in front of him, amber eyes pleading with him so that he didn't have to ask outright. He didn't respond, though, but it would seem he didn't have to.

Inuyasha was moving forward, his hands leaning on the tree on either side of Sesshomaru's head while he buried his face in the crook of his lover's neck. The older youkai had thought briefly on pushing him away, but having his mate so close made him realize how coiled up and nervous he was. The moment Inuyasha brushed his lips against his mating mark, Sesshomaru was wrapping his arms about his mate and pulling him closer.

His breath he hadn't known he'd been holding was released with a shuddering sigh, and he grew upset with himself to find his muscles shaking. He wasn't scared, there was no reason for him to be quivering like a leaf in the wind.

"Thank you." Came Inuyasha's voice next to his ear, his mate nuzzling it before he was moving back to caress his mark with his lips. "I won't hurt you, again."

"You probably will." Sesshomaru couldn't help but point out, and he heard Inuyasha chuckle before the hanyou pulled back enough to look him in the face.

"I'll try my best not to." The hanyou promised, moving forward until his forehead pressed against his mate's. "I don't like not being able to touch you when I want to."

"Hn."

"Hey, you sure you're okay?" Inuyasha asked again, his lips now placing small kisses over his brother's face.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, relaxing into Inuyasha's arms as they wrapped about him and secretly thankful for the stability and feeling of protection it brought him. He hadn't realized just how vulnerable and lost he had felt since these nightmares had started. It felt good to have his mate this close again.

"I've been dreaming as well." He finally admitted, taking his brother's example and nuzzling his cheek against Inuyasha's. The affection was helping; it was helping a lot. "When I wake from them, I can't help but be sick. I can barely eat, I'm starting feel tired throughout the day since I am unable to sleep thoroughly at night. I'm slowly losing my mind, Inuyasha, and know that it's him."

He didn't have to say just who, Inuyasha already knew. He didn't stop his brother, nor did he want to, when the half-demon drew him into a slow kiss. It was further distracting him, and his body relaxed further as Inuyasha tried his best to kiss his fears and worries away. It was working, but it would only do so until they stopped. If only they didn't have to stop.

Sesshomaru was pulling himself flush against the body in front of him, mouth eagerly moving with Inuyasha's who seemed to want to pull him closer. They pulled away for air, Inuyasha nuzzling against his brother's ear, his panting breath tickling against it.

"Please." He was begging, before grinding his hips into Sesshomaru's. It was enough to press his aching hardness against him and he nibbled his ear as he began to steadily rub against him. "Please, just tonight. Then you can punish me again and ignore me all you want until you think I've learned my lesson. Just please, I want to feel close to you. I want you, Sesshomaru."

"Inuyasha-"

It was as far as he got, before the two were looking out at the furthest of the palace walls, both having heard the howls that sounded in the distance.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha muttered to himself, before he was leaping up to the rooftop, his eyes looking out at the darkened landscape to see if he could spot the culprits.

The howling came again, and soon Sesshomaru was joining him, the two of them searching. Then he saw it, the unmistakable whirlwind, and Inuyasha couldn't help but grin.

"So, he finally made it." He said aloud, his arms crossing as he turned his smile to his mate. "You up for a midnight welcome?"

Sesshomaru merely nodded, before Inuyasha was grabbing hold of him around his waist with one arm. His cloud materialized beneath their feet, and before he was taking off, he looked down to the ground below. Kaori was staring up at him, a question in her eyes and all he did was answer it with a nod. She bowed in return, before disappearing again, and then Sesshomaru was heading off through the night sky.

xoxoxoxox

Kagome jumped awake, before she was groaning as she realized that it was still dark out. She had only just fallen asleep, and it irritated her that she had been woken up, since she had barely been getting much sleep lately. She could only wonder if the others were having the same problem.

It wasn't as if she was having bad dreams. No, in fact she hadn't been having dreams at all, save the most recent a few days ago where she had dreamed of failing her next test, but that was normal. No, her insomnia was due to her feeling of restlessness, and she couldn't shake the ominous feeling that seemed to be hovering over the Western Palace. It had started not too long after their arrival, but it had seemed to get worse these past three days. She was beginning to worry.

She sat up in her bed, thinking that maybe some water was what she needed, when her eyes' attention was pulled by the jewel shard that she carried. Last night, she had been holding it as she pondered some things, and she had forgotten to put it away. So, it had been carelessly left out in the open. Luckily, it didn't seem like any of the servants that wandered the palace had any interest in it.

Earlier tonight, the purified gem had been shimmering as it always had, but now it was resonating. It was almost as if it was reacting to more shards. She tried to use her miko powers to sense where they were, and ended up whimpering as her heart and head throbbed in pain. She bowed over with her hands on her head, trying to get the pain to recede, and when it finally had, she was shaking and her breathing was hard.

'What was that?' She asked herself, not sure what to make of it. 'That's never happened before.'

She was distracted by the sound of howling coming from outside, and with a frown she was standing up, rushing over to the door. She slid it open with a eager hand, before she was rushing out into the main room and finding Sango rushing in from the gardens.

"Did you heart that?" The taijiya was asking, and Kagome nodded.

She had to wonder what the demon-slayer was doing outside, but she was distracted by the movement coming from the side of her vision. She turned to find Miroku standing from where he sat, obviously having been meditating. So, it seemed that she hadn't been the only one unable to sleep.

"My guess would be that Kouga and his pack have finally arrived." The monk announced, stretching out his limbs and then reaching for his staff that stood leaning against the nearby wall. "Since it seems as we're all up, how about we go and meet them? I'm sure Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are already on their way."

Kagome and Sango both nodded, before the taijiya was returning to her room to rouse the small fire-cat. It wasn't an easy task, as the little demon was the only one of them who had been able to fall into a deep sleep, but they were able to get her up. Once outside, she transformed to her larger size and then they were climbing on. It was a tight fit with all three of them, but they managed, and then they were following the howls as a guide as to which direction to go in.

xoxoxoxox

Kouga came to a stop no more than half a mile outside the palace walls. His blue eyes looked over the looming structure and he smirked as his arms crossed over his chest.

"So, the mutt's got a nice looking place now." He said out loud, before he was smiling broadly at the sight of two figures coming his way through the night sky. "Guess you did end up mating after all."

His grin never wavered as the hanyou and his brother landed a few paces in front of him, Inuyasha matching the grin with his own. The two only stood and stared for the better part of a minute, before Kouga was taking the lead and stepping forward.

His punch to the half-breed's shoulder was heavy, but light enough that it only jerked Inuyasha back a bit.

"Finally got yourself some ass I see!" Kouga laughed, Inuyasha growling as he caught himself. "Took you long enough, dog breath!"

As the wolf continued to laugh to his heart's content, Inuyasha's fist curled before he was raising it and readying to pay the wolf back with a punch to his face. It would seem his plans were never meant to see fruition.

"Inuyasha."

He stopped to look back at his brother, who only looked to him with a raised brow and a look that promised pain if he even dared try. With a grumble of curses, he was looking back to the wolf who was too busy laughing to realize that he had just been saved from an ass kicking.

"Why can't I hit him?" Inuyasha snapped, turning to look at his mate who only sighed.

"It would be stupid to attack our ally after seeking his assistance." Sesshomaru informed him, before moving closer. "And besides, he isn't the only one you'll hurt."

"Huh?"

As if to clear his confusion, Inuyasha heard a small yip come from somewhere behind the ookami, and when he turned for a second look, he realized that Kouga was wearying a carrier. Jaken _had_ said that he had managed to get himself a mate and pups.

"Feh!" He scoffed, arms crossing as he looked back at his rival. "I see you went and got yourself tied down. Must have been desperate after getting rejected."

"Hah! Say what you want, mutt!" Kouga said with a smile, his eyes lighting up with pride. "At least I have my own pups to brag about!"

That had Inuyasha growling and Kouga waiting for the outburst that was coming.

"Yeah, well, I'd hate to see the youkai you got stuck with!" Was all he was able to come up with. "I bet she's uglier than you, you flea-ridden asshole!"

"Do you really think I'm ugly, Inuyasha?"

At the voice, Inuyasha looked to find Ginta seated atop a rather large wolf, another pup cradled in his arms. He was accompanied by more wolves, another having Minako seated atop it with her wrinkled face glowering in the hanyou's direction.

"What?" He stuttered out, not exactly connecting the dots just yet.

"Well, I guess I'm not as good looking as Sesshomaru, but I don't think I'm terribly ugly." Ginta continued, before he was glaring at Kouga. "And what the heck did you think you were doing running off like that! You do realize you had my son strapped to your back!"

Kouga struggled for words for a moment, watching as his mate's face turned red with anger before he was figuring it was best to apologize and beg forgiveness. But, he couldn't do that with the mutt watching.

"Hey, I know how to take care of my pup!" He spouted, his arms folding defensively. "I am the Alpha, you know. You can't tell me what to do."

Satisfied with the fact that Ginta had no backtalk for him, he looked to his mate, and his blood ran cold. The smaller ookami was fitting him with a glare that held promises of cold shoulders and no rutting, and he had a feeling that it would also mean an earful when they were alone. Maybe he should apologize after all?

"Hakkaku!" Ginta was calling, jumping off of the wolf, who then shape-shifted into said person. "Can you please hold Sachiko?"

With a nod, Hakkaku held out his arms for the baby girl, and accepted her gently as she was handed over. Then he watched as Ginta calmly stalked over to their Alpha, stopping in front of him with his hand on his hips and his stern look focused on his mate.

"Give me my son." It was a demand that Kouga had no inclination to disobey in fear of the consequences that action would bring.

Obediently, he carefully removed the carrier from his back, before he was passing the boy over to his birthing father. Ginta huffed and then was heading to Sesshomaru, who was trying his best to hide his amusement of the entire scene.

"Lord Sesshomaru-"

"Prince." Sesshomaru was correcting, much to everyone's surprise. Ginta only nodded before carrying on.

"Prince Sesshomaru, I thank you and your mate for your invitation and I humbly request separate chambers."

"But-" Was all Kouga was able to get out, before he was flinching away from the dark and dangerous look his lover threw his way.

"Separate." Was the stressed word, Ginta's voice low and threatening.

Kouga could only let his tail fail limp and his shoulders sag. He could hear Inuyasha chuckling beside him, and he growled at the hanyou, who didn't bother to hide the fact that he was enjoying all this. Having just recently been in the same situation, he did not envy the ookami one bit.

"I will gladly accommodate you." Sesshomaru said with a nod of his head, Ginta nodding back in thanks. "Once escorts have arrived, I shall accompany you and your pups to a guest room."

At that moment, Kirara's yowl was heard and all eyes looked up to watch her land. The moment she hit the ground, Kagome was the first off, looking to Kouga with a smile and rushing forward to give the wolf a hug.

"Kouga, it's good that you're here!" She happily greeted him, before pulling away. "Thank you for responding and coming out to help. I'm sure Inuyasha appreciates it."

The hanyou only snorted, turning away and tucking his arms away. She ignored him and then looked to the rest of the wolves that had accompanied the pack leader. She stopped as she saw Minako, and smiled to the old demon who was now slowly climbing down off of a wolf.

"Hello, Lady Minako!" She greeted after rushing over and giving the saru a bow. "What are you doing here?"

"My job." Was all the monkey provided, before she was clasping the girl's shoulder. "Good to see you're learning some manners."

Kagome opened her mouth to respond, but the midwife was already walking past her and heading to where Sesshomaru was standing. On her way she greeted Sango and Miroku, who greeted her in turn, before she was stopping in front of the inukai.

"You look terrible." Came the blunt greeting, Sesshomaru merely glowering at her. "How's your health?"

"I'm fine."

"And Kazue?"

"Doing well."

She nodded, before looking to Ginta who was occupied with his own pups, before she was catching his attention.

"Ginta, I think it best we get Yukio and Sachiko indoors." She told him, the young wolf nodding in agreement. "The night air won't do too well for them."

As if on cue, Jaken appeared atop Ah-Un and a few more dragon-steeds in his wake. Ginta and Hakkaku was directed to one and then Kouga's pack mates were directed to the others.

The Alpha wolf watched as his mate was then led away, never looking back to him and he felt himself sulk more.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru was calling back, Minako by his side. "You may share lodging with Lord Kouga."

"What!"

Before he could demand an explanation, Sesshomaru was taking off with his arm held onto by the aged monkey. Inuyasha gaped as his mate disappeared, before he was cursing under his breath and glaring at the chuckling group beside him.

Kagome feigned innocence and Sango tried her best to stifle her giggles, but Miroku was the only one openly chuckling.

"What's so funny!" The hanyou demanded.

Miroku quickly stopped laughing, but couldn't help but smile a bit spitefully. He did still feel vengeful over the unnecessary beating he had received from his friend not too long ago. It wasn't his fault that they decided to have a quick shag in the same garden he had been meditating in. Well, he had enjoyed the view, frightening to discover but true, and he had long stopped regretting the event.

"Nothing, my lord." He answered him, before he was turning to the two women. "Shall we head back to the palace to help Ginta and the rest settle in?"

Sango was nodding, and jumping on Kirara with the monk behind her. She looked to the miko who had lagged behind, her face creasing with a frown of confusion.

"Kagome?" She called for her, the future girl only smiling at her.

"I'll catch up." She said with a shrug. "I want to speak with Inuyasha first.'

Sango was only nodding before she was guiding Kirara back to the palace. With them gone, Kagome turned to the two sulking lords, and couldn't help but feel just the least bit sorry for them.

"Inuyasha." She called to her friend, the dog ears twitching as he looked up at her. "I need to talk to you about something."

xoxoxoxox

Kaori had been waiting for Sesshomaru in his suite, having checked on the two young ones and overlooking the preparations for the arriving wolf demons. Kazue was with her, settled in his cradle in the bedroom and she sat carefully doing needlework to pass the time.

She looked up as the door opened, and she stood to bow at her master as he walked in, a newcomer in his company.

"Kaori, this is Minako." Sesshomaru said in introduction.

The fox bowed to the old woman, who bowed her head in return, before she was looking to her lord again.

"Please, I wish to be alone with her."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." She said with a nod of understanding, before she was gathering her things and leaving the two demons alone.

The instant she was gone, Minako turned to look at the taller youkai, merely waiting.

"Kazue's sleeping." Sesshomaru started and Minako only nodded, before walking to the chair that Kaori had just abandoned.

She settled in it, her hands resting atop her walking stick as her brown eyes stared at the inu. She wouldn't ask any questions, she knew he had drawn her aside for a reason and she wanted him to be the first to bring it up.

"He's starting to crawl." Came the next words, an obvious attempt to avoid the subject.

"And in a week or so he'll be walking." She commented, Sesshomaru nodding. "He's eating well?"

"Yes, chewing on his own."

"And he's weaned?"

She chuckled at the wince the prince gave, his hand absently raising to soothe his chest as if he'd been bitten.

"He'll wean soon enough." She said with a gentle smile, before she settled back further into the chair. "How long ago?"

She figured the stubborn inukai would never breech the subject, so she took matters into her own hands.

"Four nights."

"And you're worried?" She said with a snort. "Come here."

He followed her order and when he was in front of her, she stood so that he could sit. When he was seated, she ordered he hold out his hand, and she placed gnarled fingers against the pulse of his wrist.

"Deep breath."

Sesshomaru groaned but did so anyway, holding when he was ordered to and then releasing slowly when she ordered that as well.

"Why worry, it's too early in the year." She said, carefully studying his face next. "You haven't been eating."

"I haven't been hungry."

She raised a brow at that and then was asking him to stand. One hand gently rested on his back, the other was then palpating his abdomen close to his groin. Sesshomaru stiffened at that, but let her continue with her work.

"He knotted?"

He was nodding in answer to her question, unable to stop the flush in his cheeks and hating that he blushed in the first place. He still couldn't get used to an old demon discussing such things with him.

"Well, it's too early to tell either way, but it's a false alarm." Minako assured him, with a pat to his stomach.

"How can you be sure?" He questioned her, letting her take the seat again.

Minako only chuckled, before she was taking his hand in both of hers and gently patting it.

"It's only summer." She reminded him. "Your second heat isn't due until the fall. He must be determined, if he managed to knot even without you being in heat. Don't fret, you weren't pupped."

She was amused to see the usually stoic youkai actually deflate in relief and she ordered him to sit down in a chair that wasn't too far off from hers.

"With that out of the way, why don't you let me know why there's a nest of snakes camped outside your doors."

"Very well." Sesshomaru said in agreement. "Where should I begin?"

xoxoxoxox

Inuyasha slammed down the empty bottle that he had just finished draining of sake, before he was demanding another. Having been chased off by Kaori after attempting to see his mate when he was done talking to Kagome, he had stormed off after his rival, who had been sulking in his given room. He demanded a duel, they had fought outside the palace gates and after calling truce, had found themselves in a tea room. Sake was ordered and food demanded, and none too soon the two were a pair of drunken and loud fools.

"Oi, Kouga!" The hanyou slurred, trying to focus his eyes on the inebriated ookami. "Why'd you pick Ginta?"

He had been curious to ask before, but far too sober to have the gall to ask. Now, with no inhibition left, he was free to do and ask what he pleased.

"Huh?" Kouga hiccuped, trying his best to pour sake into his cup and not all over the table top as he'd been doing for the last ten minutes or so. "I don't know. I guess I figured, who else but Ginta? 'Sides, I pupped him and didn't even know it. Seemed like the right thing to do."

"What!" Screamed the hanyou unnecessarily, the servants keeping an eye on them groaning at their Daiyoukai's behavior. "You mean you knocked him up and still tried to get your hands on Sesshomaru! You horny bastard! Ain't you got no class!"

"More than you, dog breath!" Kouga shouted back in turn, succeeding in pouring the sake, but missing his mouth and spilling it in his lap. It went unnoticed as he focused on Inuyasha. "At least I owned up to it. And I love Ginta, he's been my friend since I was a pup and as my mate, I'll do right by him. That's more than you can say. At least _I_ have pups."

"Fuck off, dirt bag!" The hanyou growled, before gulping down more sake. "Ne, what's he like?"

"Hmm?" Glossy and red-rimmed eyes were looking to the hanyou, who was now leaning closer so that no one could hear their conversation.

Unfortunately for the two idiots, they were far too drunk to realize that their attempt to control their volume was failing and that the servants could hear everything they were "whispering" to each other.

"I mean in the sack." Inuyasha said with a grin. "I know you, you horn dog, you wouldn't have done it if he wasn't good."

"Hey, shut up!" Kouga was shouting with a blush.

"Come on." Inuyasha continued to coax him. "Not even if I let you know about Sesshomaru?"

That had Kouga stopping to contemplate, and Inuyasha grinned in triumph when the wolf nodded in agreement. Looking about to the servants, who were now interested and pretending as if they weren't listening, he turned back to Kouga so that he could continue with his horrible whispering.

"For such a cold bastard, he can give one hell of a blow job."

"No way!" Kouga burst out, his eyes wide in disbelief. "You're jerking me, man."

"Yeah, he's good at that, too."

The wolf burst out laughing at that, Inuyasha joining him before the two were discussing various sexual exploits with their mates to each other. The servants listened on with red faces, a few giggling while some suffered nosebleeds and had to run off before fainting from blood loss. It was awhile before the two settled down, Inuyasha's arm thrown about the ookami's shoulder as they toasted to the luck of mating to two libidinous partners.

"Ne, Inuyasha." Kouga slurred after they'd calmed down, slumping forward a bit so that he was leaning his weight on his elbow that rested on the table in front of them. "Why'd you need my help anyway? I'm the last person I would have thought you'd call."

"Yeah, same here." Inuyasha grumbled out, downing another cup of sake. "I'm in trouble though, and as much as I hate your guts, you're the only one I can trust. You're my rival and your also a friend. I don't have many of those. So, who else but you?"

Kouga blinked up in shock at the red-faced hanyou, before he was giving a toothy grin and lifting so that he could wrap his own arm about the hanyou's shoulders. Pouring fresh cups of sake, he offered it to Inuyasha before holding his cup up in a toast.

"To friendship!" He bellowed out, Inuyasha grinning and lifting his own cup.

"To brotherhood!" He added in, Kouga laughing heartily as their cups clanked together.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day I befriended a sleazy little mutt like you, but damn it, I may hate you but I love you, man!"

"Oi! Stop being weird, ya idiot!"

With that they threw back their drinks and then they were both tumbling backward, crashing to the floor in a snoring heap. One of the servants timidly step forward to toe at them, jumping back when Inuyasha grumbled in his sleep. She sighed before deciding to work around them and started to clear away the mess they had made. She'd leave them where they lay, knowing that it'll teach them a lesson for what intimate details they had revealed about their mates. Although, it did give her some good gossiping material for weeks to come.

xoxoxoxox

Kagura landed down at the predetermined spot, her eyes looking about the dark forests for any sign that she was followed. Luckily enough, she wasn't and she set out a few paces deeper into the trees. She stopped when she came to a clearing, knowing that he would be there soon.

Kana had informed her that Naraku had called for her and had expected her to meet him. She hadn't wanted to, but she knew that she had nothing better to do. Well, she had been preoccupied with watching the human boy try his best to figure things out. That had been fun for all of five seconds, and then she had instead started using him as her personal servant. He hadn't objected to anything she ordered, having no one to follow with Naraku not there, and had obediently followed out her every command.

She had left him behind cleaning out the pits that collected the sewage when Kana called, and now she wondered if that hadn't been too cruel. She was distracted from her thoughts by the unmistakable aura of the dark hanyou, who seemed to melt out of the darkness with natural ease, his red eyes looking to her with a small smile on his lips.

"Kagura." He greeted, the woman only sneering at him.

"What did you want, Naraku?" She questioned him, turning to face him head on. "I thought your orders were to stay put?"

"Yes, that's true, but you now have new orders." He informed her, walking closer so that she could see the crazed intent in his eyes.

It made her shiver, but she tried to hide it. She hated to show the hanyou that he had even the slightest affect on her.

"And those orders would be?"

"Shards." Was the single order he gave her and she frowned.

"So, it's back to that is it?"

"For now." He said with a nod. "Find me more, but first bring me the boy."

The boy? What on earth could he want with him?

"You mean, you want me to bring Kohaku here?" She checked, getting her answer in the form of a dark smile. "What could you possibly want with him?"

"An insider." He revealed to her, turning to head back the way he came.

"You'll be inside of the palace walls yourself." She reminded him and he stopped with a dark chuckle so that he could look at her over his shoulder.

"Yes, but he could get closer than I can." He told her, Kagura frowning deeper. "Besides, I'm sure the taijiya would appreciate seeing her little brother for one last time."

He was gone after that, leaving Kagura with a sinking feeling in her gut. One last time?

'You don't mean. . .' Her thoughts trailed off as her face held her shock, and then she was pulling free a feather and was soaring off.

It was a cruel game that Naraku was playing, and all for revenge. She made a note that she would do her best to stay out of his way and to be ever cautious with how she dealt with him from now on. With an uncomfortable feeling settling in her chest, she headed back to Naraku's castle and for the demon-slayer that she had been ordered to bring to him. She had a moment where she thought it best she take him elsewhere, but then she was pushing that thought aside. Far be it from her to start feeling any thing but disgust towards him. The last thing she needed was to become emotionally attached.

xoxoxoxox

Inuyasha winced as a sentry loudly announced that the princess was arriving and he wished, for just a moment, that he hadn't been so stupid as to drink last night. He had been trying to loosen up and forget that he had been returned to being ignored by his mate, and sake, as well as Kouga, seemed like good enough company. Now he rather wished he had decided on just going straight to bed.

He looked to his friend, who seemed to be in the same horrible state as he was, and he was satisfied to see it. Though the wolf had gained a loud awakening and then a even louder rant from his mate, where as Inuyasha had gotten a cold and silent welcome. He had to wonder though who had it worst, since though Sesshomaru hadn't screamed, his vengeance would be just as sharp as the usually quiet wolf.

Kagome and the others showed no pity, and the rest of the council members merely shook their heads. All except Shirogitsune and Ishimaru. The badger had sneered at him in the disgust, the fox had grimaced in pity before offering him a knowing smile. He had only growled at the fox, not wanting any kind of sympathy from the demon trying to worm his way into his mate's hakama.

"Presenting Princess Sakuya of the Southern Snake clan and her escort Kanaye!" The sentry announced in a loud voice, Inuyasha having to grit his teeth to bear the pain.

He rolled his eyes up to watch as the two snake demons he had had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting a few days earlier enter into the room. Standing from his chair as they came to a stop in front of him. He looked to his right where his mate sat, but he was only met with a glare which meant that he was on his own. With an inaudible sigh, he looked back to his two visitors, who stood patiently waiting for his formal greeting.

"Glad you could make it." He grumbled out, his voice horse and gruff.

He heard a collection of groans and growls, but ignored them thoroughly as he stepped down from where his seat was elevated, so that he was standing directly in front of the princess.

"Sorry I didn't come get you, but I'm not feeling too hot."

He could see that the demon was shocked at the way he was talking to her, but he could give two flying shits about minding his p's and q's. What did that mean again?

"My lord, may I be so bold to ask why you have an audience with the wolf clan of our lands?" The male snake was asking, his voice smooth and oddly soothing.

Inuyasha didn't trust him. He could sense that he was hiding something.

"That ain't none of your business." Inuyasha calmly answered him, before he was looking back to Sakuya. "Look, can we cut this short, my head's about to blow up on me and I'll be honest, I'm no good at being hospitable. You're welcome to stay as long as you like, but don't push it. We'll discuss business tomorrow, but today you can relax and settle in. I invite you to join me at dinner, and no, you can't decline. You had better have your asses there or I'll have you gathered and locked away before you can even try anything. Am I clear?"

Sakuya's eyes were sharp and focused, filling with an anger that was as subtle as the smile that adorned her face. She merely bowed at the Daiyoukai to show that she understood.

"As you wish, Lord Inuyasha." Those green feline-like eyes were studying him before they traveled to where Sesshomaru sat calmly taking in every thing that went on. "My prince, if I should be so bold, I do say that you look a bit under the weather. Are you not sleeping well?"

Sesshomaru stiffened at that, before his eyes were locking with green and a chill ran down his spine. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Hey, buddy." Inuyasha drew Kanaye's attention before Sesshomaru could think to respond in turn. "Eyes off."

He looked to Shirogitsune, who tried to pretend as if he hadn't been staring at the older inukai and he only growled in warning before looking to the old badger who seemed flustered with how things were being handled.

"Mujina." He called to him, the old man blinking up at him from where he sat. "I'll entrust them to you. Everyone get the hell out of here, I need some well deserved sleep."

With his order the room was clearing out, but he didn't wait to watch them go. He was too focused on getting back to his room and locking himself away until this damned headache disappeared.

"Inuyasha!"

He groaned as his head throbbed at the shrill voice calling for him, but he turned to face the miko anyway. Kagome came to a halt in front of him, and she held a look that was a mixture of annoyance and concern.

"It happened again." She started off, Inuyasha staring back at her with a blank expression.

Kagome rolled her eyes before she took it upon herself to further explain.

"The jewel shard started resonating, again." She explained to him. "I thought that maybe it was resonating to Kouga's shards, but its never done that before. I think there are more shards nearby and by what I can guess, there may be a lot of them. But, I can't sense them. Every time I try, it's like something is trying to stop me. I don't know what it could be, either."

Inuyasha grunted, and started to walk off, bidding that the miko follow with a motion of his head. She walked along side him as they entered the hallway, Inuyasha trying his best to ignore the servants that they passed. Everyone of them was either blushing or giggling, and he had to wonder what the hell happened last night that had them acting that way.

"So, the jewel's acting up and so is your powers?" He questioned her, seriously hoping he could find a way to get rid of his blasted hangover. "And you have no idea what it is or why it's happening?"

Kagome nodded with a sigh, her hands clasping behind her back as she and Inuyasha walked throughout the palace halls.

"I wish I had some kind of clue, but I've got nothing." She admitted, looking to her friend who seemed to become more haggard with every minute that passed. "You know, drinking all night isn't something I'd advice, especially when you've got to keep your head clear. Princess Sakuya's staying within the palace walls now, you'll need to keep an eye on her."

He only made a sound that was a mixture of a groan and grunt, Kagome not sure what it meant.

"Miroku and I put a barrier around the nursery and your bedroom, but we're not sure how else we can help. Sango volunteered to have guard duty at night and that nice kitsune said he'd help her."

"I don't want his help!" Inuyasha snapped, regretting it the moment he opened his mouth.

His skull screamed and he felt like crying, wanting nothing more than to curl up somewhere in a dark corner. That was it, no more sake for him, ever!

"Look, you have to accept help from somewhere. Kaori's already informed me that she'll pay extra attention to the children and your council members." She went on, taking Inuyasha's arm to stop him from going any farther. "You need to figure out what you want done, though. We're ready when you are."

"Yeah, well, there's not much to do but wait." Inuyasha grumbled out, a hand wiping over his face. "I won't hit first, knowing that she's here for peace and all. The last thing I need to do is to give her a reason to demand war. I'll just have to prepare myself as much as I can so that if and when she does strike, I'll be ready for her."

The two began walking again, heading back to the bedroom that Inuyasha had technically been kicked out of. He didn't care, though. He wanted a soft comfortable bed, and damn it, he was going to to get one.

He had a feeling Sesshomaru would be in the nursery, so it was safe until he got caught. That was when the real trouble would begin. He would deal with it when it came to pass.

As they reached the doors, he slid them open and stepped inside, Kagome right behind him. He had expected to enter and find an empty room, but it would seem that fate had other plans. He stopped in his tracks, the young priestess colliding into him, as he found someone sitting at one of the high tea tables. From obvious observance, she was female, and the closer he looked was the more familiar she seemed, but he couldn't quite figure out how. There was nothing else to do but ask.

"Who the hell are you!" He demanded, Kagome peeping over his shoulder to get a look at who he was talking to.

The woman stood up, her white her flowing down her back and her slender figure covered by an expensive kimono of fine silk. It was in colors of pink and light blue, with patterns of lotus flowers and koi in lavender along the hem. Her golden eyes latched on to Inuyasha's and she offered him the barest hint of a smile.

"Why I believe you should know that." She said, Inuyasha not sure he understood one bit. "You see, I'm your mother in law."

T.B.C.

Mwahahahaha! This is the quickest I've updated, I think. My muses were working over time, as well as being whipped to work faster and harder. They're going on strike though, something about fair pay and such nonsense. Anywho, leave me your thoughts and expectations, just don't set them too high, and I'll try my best to appease you with the next chapter. Too much stuff going on, that's my own fault of course, and I'm about to go crazy. My uncle died. You would think I'd be on halt, but my brain seems to want to work harder. Probably for a distraction. Anywhatnot, I hope you liked it and stay tuned for the next update as soon as I'm able to give it to you. ^_^


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: C-Chan2 aka Neptunesdemon

Archive: Fanfiction net, Mpreg Archive

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Ratings: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Warnings: OC, OOC, incest and non-con

Author's Note: I'm not too happy with this one, but I'm never satisfied with anything I write. I'm trying to make this not too long, but I don't want anything to seemed rushed. And I don't want it to drag. ARGH! I need a chill pill or something. Yes, well, read on until the end of the chapter.

_xoxoxoxox_

_"My what?"_

Inuyasha's mind went blank after the woman in front of him said the words. He couldn't fathom just what exactly she could be trying to tell him with that statement. His mother in law? He wasn't married.

"A shame to see my son has lowered his standards to taking an idiot for a mate." The female demon said with a haughty snort, before she was looking behind him to where Kagome stood gawking. "Tell me, boy, you dare to bring your filthy ningen concubine into your mate's room? Despicable creature, had I known this was what would befall my son, I would have made an effort to play a part in his choosing a mate."

She sat down again, delicate hands lifting a tea cup and she slowly began sipping her tea, her attention having been distracted for the moment. Inuyasha just stared, his head still pounding but his mind still blank as he watched the female demon in front of him.

He realized, after quite some time, that he had been insulted; and so had Kagome. Who the hell did this bitch think she was?

"Hey, I'm no idiot!" He finally responded, marching inside and leaving Kagome behind. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I'm not just gonna let you insult me and my friend that way!"

The woman thoroughly ignored him as she poured herself another cup of tea and went about drinking it as if there wasn't a hungover and pissed hanyou hovering over her.

Inuyasha growled, before he scoffed, looking back to Kagome who had shut the doors and was now watching on every bit as baffled as Inuyasha, and only a bit miffed to having been called a concubine. She offered the hanyou a shrug, before he was looking back to the demon, studying the familiar set of her face, the magenta stripes on her cheeks, and yet, he had yet to figure out why his brain kept screaming that he should know her; even though he was positive that they had never met before.

"Listen, lady." He began, grabbing her attention in which she sent a sharp glare at him. It reminded him of the glares that Sesshomaru had thrown him on so many occasions, especially quite recently, that it sent a shiver down his spine. "I don't know who you are but if you don't start talking soon, I'll be forced to find other means of getting your name."

"Are you threatening me, you foul, invidious, scourge of the demon race!"

"Talk normal, you bitch!" Inuyasha shouted, unable to stop the growl that bubbled out of his throat after the words.

With a sneer that did nothing to mar the beautiful face, the demon stood, but before much could happen, the doors to the room were sliding open and all eyes turned to the newcomers.

Minako and Sesshomaru stood in the doorway, the saru blinking uninterested with a gurgling Kazue in her arms and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed with a glare to the two on the verge of an obvious fight.

He stepped inside, ignoring the miko who was watching on but keeping quiet, before he was stopping a few paces away, his cold eyes centered on the female demon, who had now turned toward him, her face reverted to a stony mask. The silence seemed to lengthen as the two stared back and forth at each other, before the smaller demon huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Is that any way to greet me, Sesshomaru?" She questioned him.

"Hahaue."

Inuyasha's eyes were widened by the statement, and he looked to Sesshomaru with utter disbelief written on his face.

"Hahahue?" He asked him, looking between them again in doubt. "What the hell do you mean by hahaue?"

Mother? This was Sesshomaru's mother? He didn't have a mother! Well, it was obvious that he did being that he couldn't have been born without one, but he had thought that they were the last inukai in existence.

Wait. She _had_ said she was his mother in law, hadn't she? This had to be a trick or some sort of dream that he hadn't woken from yet.

"She's your mother!" He was finally shouting, hangover forgotten and now merely a dull throb in his head. "You never told me you had a mother."

He was thoroughly ignored as Sesshomaru seemed to keep his focus on the female in front of him, who was doing pretty much the same.

"You said two moon cycles, the first has yet passed." He reminded her, watching the woman wave away his statement as if it were insignificant.

"Yes, but Hahaue missed her child so very much."

"So much that I haven't seen you in over three hundred years." He reminded her sarcastically.

"Three hundred forty seven to be exact." She corrected him, sounding as he did speaking to Jaken not too long ago. "All the more reason for me to come visit my first and only born son. And here I find you, mated to your father's illegitimate, half-breed son and your title stripped away from you while you've become a breeding mate. I'm quite saddened, you know."

"Yes, I could tell." The taller inu said in reference to the stoic set of her face. "What else could have possibly enticed you to run away from your hidden palace and return to the West?"

"Hmph! Such a rude son you've grown to be, I've raised you better than that!" She huffed, though her voice barely changed from its drone tone.

"You didn't raise me at all."

She glared at him then, before turning to look at Inuyasha who was still holding a befuddled look and watching the two get in touch, if that's was what you could call it. She merely scoffed before she was looking to the old monkey, recognizing her in an instant.

"Lady Minako." She said in acknowledgment. Then her eyes were looking at the pup in the old demon's arms and her face went blank as the child offered her a smile of gums and growing fangs. "And this must be the newest addition to the diminishing inu clan."

She looked to Inuyasha before looking to the child again and then she was turning to Sesshomaru, whose mask seemed to be threatening to crack. It was a stressful thing being in his mother's presence.

"Is the hanyou not your mate?" She asked him, the words strained as if she didn't want to speak them.

"Kazue is not his." Sesshomaru got to the point before she could waste time beating around the bush.

She scowled then and was none too happy with that bit of news.

"I should have never left you in your father's influence, had he been alive to this day, you'd surely have whored yourself to half the court!"

"Hey, watch you mouth!" Inuyasha came to his mate's defense.

The female demon only humphed before she was looking back to her son, who was now scowling back at her.

"I warned you, you know." Was all she said and Sesshomaru actually growled.

"I highly disagree that telling me to be a good boy and keep my legs shut qualifies as a legitimate warning, Hahaue." He bit back, his voice tight and words clipped. "Had I stayed in your influence I'd probably would have been auctioned off to a suitor with the highest bid or toted off to your remote hideaway to spend my days in your company for the safety of your pride."

"I won't stand here and be talked to in such a manner!" She growled back at him. "And at least I still hold pride, something you seemed to have tossed aside if your choice of mate is anything to judge by!"

"Stop insulting me as if I wasn't here!" Inuyasha screamed out, gaining the two youkai's attention for a moment. "I want to know who the fuck this bitch is and I want an answer now!"

"Inuyasha, you will not speak of my mother that way."

The words were threatening and Inuyasha almost had the urge to pull his hair out. Was his brother serious? The older inu was degrading his own mother in front of strangers and he had the nerve to reprimand the hanyou!

"Such a crass and unflattering creature." The female youkai commented, her mouth hiding behind a hand covered by her over sized sleeve. "To think I'm now burdened by the shame of being bound to my mate of old's half-breed scourge through your mating. Not to mention me being a grandmother at my young age. I feel faint with grief and disappointment."

She looked to Inuyasha then, studying him closer before she was sighing and closing her eyes to contemplate things further. Then her golden eyes were opening, and looking to Inuyasha again, locking them in a hold that had the hanyou unsure of what was bound to happen.

"I wish to speak to this boy alone." Was all she said, and then she was walking to the door.

Inuyasha watched her start off, before he looked to Sesshomaru who only glared at him. There was no help there, so he instead turned to Kagome, who could only offer him a shrug. He figured Minako would be just as useless, so with a grumbling of curses, he was marching off after the woman who was now his mother-in-law.

He followed her for quite a while, past the curious and completely lost faces of the servants who watched them go by, until he'd come to a part of the palace he hadn't been in. Now to mention it, since he'd gotten here he hadn't seen much past his bedroom walls. Wonderful memories of Sesshomaru's voice bouncing off said walls had him smiling to himself, before he came to a halt, nearly colliding in to this mystery demon. He still had yet to learn her name.

"These are my personal chambers." The inu-youkai announced, still facing away from him. "That sword of yours, it may not cross this threshold."

"Yeah, like I'd allow that to happen." Inuyasha scoffed, his hand tightening around Tetsusaiga's hilt. "I'd like to have some way of defending myself in case this happens to be your chance to get rid of me."

The female sighed, before she was turning back to him and glaring up at him with eyes so much like Sesshomaru's. Staring down at her, as she was nearly a foot shorter than Inuyasha, he could see where his older brother had gotten his good looks and obvious allure.

"Very well, boy."

"I have a name!" He blurted out, the inu blinking up at him as he had cut her off. "It's Inuyasha, and I think I have a right to know yours."

"Very well, Inuyasha." She said with a nod, before turning around to slide open one of the double doors. "You may keep you sword and you may learn my name. I am the Lady Hiromi, the true mate to the late Inu no Taishou, and as I said before, I am now your mother-in-law."

Inuyasha watched her enter and he followed her cautiously, sliding the door closed behind them before taking in his surroundings. Hiromi's room was every bit as decorated as Sesshomaru's, even more so with the vanity mirror and wardrobes about. He idly walked over to a small table that held an abundant amount of jewelry, and he was drawn to a large necklace with a gem set in the middle of a circular pendant.

"That's not to be touched!" He received the warning, Hiromi rushing over to take it from him. "It is mine!"

"Did my father give you that?" He asked her, though he walked away to look about the rest of the room.

"As a matter of fact he did, not that it's any of your business."

She rested it back in its place and turned to face her mate's son, her eyes studying him while she had the chance, as he was distracted by the birds that were twittering in the gold plated cage in front of an open window.

It was a horrible matter, his being a hanyou and now her son had been bound to this pitiful half-breed. He had to be weak, surely he was no match for her son and he had merely taken advantage of her son's weakened state. She had warned Touga, before she left all those years ago, to keep an eye on him. She wasn't surprised at how things had turned out, even with her visiting whenever the mood struck her, which wasn't often.

The last she visited, Touga had been as happy as rain, having heard news that he was to have another son. Of course, that meant that Touga had taken another woman, and it had come to a shock to hear that it was none other than a human. At least he had had the sense to court royalty. None the less, he had betrayed her and had impregnated another. She had wanted to meet and stay with Sesshomaru for a short while, but she had learned that the boy had matured quite early. And horrifically, he had been going into heat.

Well, not one to want any of her offspring to suffer through the torment of bearing a child as she had, she had demanded the best doctors and healers around. Her son's heat was suppressed and then when she was sure he could handle himself, she had left again, warning him through a letter to never let himself be taken. She had meant to say a few last words to her mate, but he had gone off after his princess and unborn child that were now in danger.

After that, she had learned of his demise and she had hated him, hated him for so long. Now, here in front of her, was that same child that had been brought into the world, by no other fault than her own. She had known this, but she had been selfish. She was not going to allow Touga to impregnate her again, so she had left. And he had found another to give him another child that he had so desperately wanted.

She couldn't deny that the hanyou was his father's son. He had the man's eyes, his face, the set of his brow, and when he had grown out of his boyish face, he would probably look more like his father than he did now. She knew of hanyous and their human nights, and she was sure that when the new moon came, he would look like that woman; his mother. She hoped she didn't see him then, she had never wanted to look upon the face of the other woman that had stolen her mate's heart.

"Did you bring me here just to show me your room, or was there an actual purpose?" Inuyasha began, looking up at his mate's mother.

"Tell me, boy-"

"Inuyasha." He growled out, and she nodded her head in acknowledgment and apology.

"Inuyasha-chan." His responding growl was easily ignored and she walked over to him so that she was looking at her birds as they flitted back and forth in the cage. "How did you do it? Did you rape him while taking advantage of his heat, or did you merely wait until he was at his weakest, late in his pregnancy with barely any strength? Or perhaps, you waited until the child was born and he had no strength left at all and took his freedom and honor then?"

"I don't like what you're insinuating, lady." Inuyasha's voice was low and his eyes were narrowed in a look of anger.

"I'm merely trying to decipher how my son, Daiyoukai of the Western Lands, could have been defiled by a bastard, inbred, hanyou." Her words were meant to sting, and her eyes would have drawn blood as she looked at him, had they been able to cut. "I know my son, he would not have submitted willingly."

"Yeah? Well, sorry to break the news to ya, but he did give himself to me willingly. He offered me his submission, and then he offered me his body, and he even offered to bear me a child."

He was shocked by the strike on his cheek, but only for an instant, since he had to stop the dagger that had been following the initial attack. He growled as Hiromi did the same, trying to figure where she had hidden the dagger; probably somewhere in those ridiculously large sleeves.

"You filthy mongrel!" She hissed, straining to try and push the dagger towards him. "I refuse to let him bear your burdening children! You've already made him a mockery of the entire court of the inu-clan!"

Inuyasha gave a roar as he pushed her away, jumping back as she easily recovered and began to attack again. The two continued on , Inuyasha dodging and ducking, while the female inu charged and swung the dagger with precision and grace that rivaled Sesshomaru's style. Bumping into a wardrobe, Inuyasha swore as he realized she had been aiming to back him into it for a while. As she rushed forward, he had no choice but to draw Tetsusaiga, blocking the dagger which seemed quite minuscule to the large blade.

Hiromi stopped, her breath coming in pants as she glared at the hanyou in front of her, who was growling and baring his teeth, a demonic form of a challenge that she was tempted to answer. But, the boy could wield his father's sword and she knew then that this fight would have a low chance for her victory.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha was suddenly asking her with a smile. "Getting a bit winded, eh baba?"

With a frustrated scream, she was pushing away before rushing forward again, throwing the dagger away and opting for using her bare claws. Her eyes bled red and she had the urge to transform into her true form and show this imbecilic halfbreed what for. However, that would mean having to face a son enraged with the loss of his mate and she did not want to fight Sesshomaru, no matter how distant of a mother she was.

Inuyasha welcomed the attack and he threw Tetsusaiga aside himself, and lunged forward, meeting the female demon halfway. For an older woman, she was no push over and there was a short moment where he thought she could actually overcome him. However, one solid kick to her chest had her flying back and into a wardrobe, the furniture cracking and breaking as she crashed into it.

He stood panting and sweating, taking in whatever injuries he had managed to receive as he watched the demon cough and wheeze for air. He had only some scratches, nothing too deep and nothing worth worrying over. Hiromi was now slowly standing, and he scoffed as he watched her do so, noting that she was probably as stubborn and vain as her son.

His guess was confirmed as with a scream she was charging forward again, her blows clumsy and inaccurate, which meant that they were easy to block. With a sigh, he grabbed her by both her wrists, stopping her attacks for a moment. He had forgotten about her legs, and it was last minute maneuvering that had him avoiding a knee to his groin.

"Hey, that's fighting dirty!" He shouted, not thinking as he threw his head forward.

He only realized what he had done as the woman fell back, landing on the floor in an unconscious heap from a hard butt to the head. He was shocked stupid for a few moments, until he realized that she wasn't going to get back up, and he swore loudly as he crouched beside her to make sure she wasn't dead.

Poking her in the shoulder made her groan softly, and he sighed as she did so. He would have had one hell of a time trying to tell Sesshomaru that he had killed his mother. He growled in frustration as he plopped down on his butt, before he was lying back on the wood floor altogether. This was stupid, what the hell was the purpose for all of this anyway?

He supposed he couldn't blame the woman. A hanyou isn't that well accepted in the demon world, nor the human world, and it seemed like his mother-in-law was one of the many who despised his type. That and believed in tradition, and tradition stated that the Daiyoukai bowed nor bent over for any one. He stopped at the thought, he had never had Sesshomaru bent over, he'd have to try that some time.

He shook his head clear of the thought; now was not the time. He figured it was best that he help the woman up and see her to her bed, since he was sure she'd wake with quite the headache. He barely had a chance to move, as he was straddled and soon had criss-crossing sai blades over his neck. Amber eyes glared down at him, and Hiromi was snarling as well, her forehead forming a bruise to match the color of the crescent moon he hadn't noticed before.

"You filthy, little cretin." She softly hissed, her eyebrow twitching. "How dare you!"

"Hey, baba, you pulled the dirty move first!" He spouted back, before he was wincing as she lifted and landed her tush hard into his gut. He was wheezing for air as she did it again, just to spite him, and then he was glaring up at her as he tried to catch his breath.

"Don't call me that!" She seethed, her eyes flashing red for a moment. "I refuse to be overtaken by a halfbreed!"

"Look, I don't get what your trying to prove here." Inuyasha admitted, his muscles relaxing as he figured it was best to just give up. "I'm not about to fight again. Can we cut to the chase where you storm out of here and return where you came from, promising to never return as long as your son stays with me?"

She blinked down at him then, not sure what to say or do next. That wasn't exactly what she had in mind, but she had planned on finding Sesshomaru and demanding that he free his binds from the hanyou. There were ways, if his youki was willing to break it, or even death of the other's mate. She liked the second choice much better, but she also knew it meant further distancing herself from her son. Kami knows that he needed her to make sure he didn't make another dreadful mistake.

"Look, Hiromi, I'd just like to get this over with, okay?"

She was screaming in shock as she was easily kicked off, and flipped over the hanyou's head so that she was the one now laying on the floor. She gasped as Inuyasha landed over her, the hanyou staring down at her with a disgruntled look.

"And to answer your question, I did it by asking him if he wanted to be my mate, and he said yes." Inuyasha provided, standing up and heading for Tetsusaiga. "If he had said no, I would have let him go his way and I would have went mine. But, he actually wanted me and I wanted him, too. Now he's mine, and no one will change that!"

He spun to look at her, his glare threatening and a warning all in one.

"Not even you."

Hiromi watched as he walked over, before grabbing her by her arm and gently picking her up so that she was standing again. Then he was walking away and she couldn't help but stare as he started to go.

"I see." She murmured, the puppy ears atop his head twitching before he stopped to listen without turning back. "You've fallen in love with him?"

"Huh?" He was asking, slowly turning back to face her.

"Don't prove to me how stupid you are, hanyou! I asked if you love him!"

Inuyasha stopped for a moment, not exactly sure what to answer as the female youkai glared back at him, hair and dress in disarray but still managing to look magnificent. It had to be an inukai trait he'd missed out on. But that had nothing to do with what he answered in response to her question. He had been thinking on that for a while now, and though he had at one time highly disliked his older brother, he had found himself growing closer to him.

He was still cold and sometimes unfeeling, but he had seen him smile, had heard him laugh and had even heard from the right sources that he could cry. His brother was the same and yet a new person all at once, and after spending these last weeks with him, he had come to realize what he had never thought to be true.

"Yeah." He answered her, his face still serious. "I love him."

Hiromi was frowning then, before she was walking forward so that she could meet him. Her eyes studied his face for a long while before she was sighing and moving away again, righting her clothing as she did.

"I have no doubt that you could very well be lying, so I will have no choice but to stay."

"What?"

She turned to face him, her eyes and face as unreadable as it had been when she had first arrived, and Inuyasha had the feeling that he should have just let the woman's question go unanswered.

"You will prove to me that you truly do love my son. Then and only then will I take my leave and give my blessing."

"We don't need your blessing!" Inuyasha snapped, watching as she walked back to her birds so that she could feed them.

"Of course you would think that. Now, I wish to change and have my room restored back to order. You may go."

Before he could open his mouth to object, he was cut off by the sight of two guards that blocked him off and he stumbled back in surprise. Had they been here the entire time?

"Please, the Lady Hiromi wishes for privacy." One of them said, dark-locked head bowed. "If the Daiyoukai would be so kind as to let her be, it would be much appreciated."

"Yeah, no problem." Inuyasha grumbled out, though he had rather wanted to get an explanation out of her. "Just let her know that she's invited to dinner if she gets hungry later on, and I don't need to prove a damn thing to her."

"Hai, Inuyasha-sama." The second said, his head lifting to reveal amber eyes. "As you wish."

He studied the two in front of them, the marking on their cheeks, the golden eyes and he had to wonder if they were inukai. That wouldn't make sense, however, being as he and Sesshomaru, and now obviously Hiromi, were the last of their kind at the moment. He let it go and turned to leave after nodding in parting.

He couldn't believe the audacity that woman had. He didn't have to prove anything to her. He loved Sesshomaru and that was that. He was sure that even his mate knew that. Didn't he?

He peeked back to the now closed doors of Hiromi's quarters before he was shaking his head with a sigh. This was all so stupid. He had bigger things to deal with than this.

xoxoxoxox

Sango landed on the ground in a crouch, having jumped from Kirara's back before the fire-cat could come to a full landing. She had been circling the palace ground for hours now, feeling uneasy and agitated. She could feel that something was bound to happen, and she wasn't sure what. All she knew was that whatever it was, it would be bad.

Kirara yowled and she looked to the fire-cat with a inquisitive look. It changed into a frown as the demon suddenly hissed, fur fluffing up as she began growling.

"What is it, Kirara?" She questioned, walking closer and placing a hand on the cat's flank to try and calm her.

Kirara only yowled again, before she was tugging at Sango's hand in a gentle hold of teeth, urging the demon-slayer to climb onto her back.

"Kirara, what is it?" Sango asked her familiar, the cat only yowling again. "Do you sense something?"

If the fire-cat had the ability, she'd roll her eyes, but she merely urged her master further. Finally, with a sigh, Sango climbed atop Kirara's back. The demon cat was off in an instant, and Sango had to wonder what the urgency was for.

No more than a mile or two out from the palace walls, and Sango's eyes were narrowing in on the sight of a group of lesser demon's, eagerly attacking a figure she couldn't make out. Whoever they were, they seemed to be fighting and holding their own. That is until she heard a scream of pain, and her heart froze as she realized that the blow could have been fatal.

"Kirara! Take me down, now!"

A roar came from Kirara, and then they were flying down at a fast pace. Sango's sword was drawn, since she was still repairing her usual weapon, as she landed on the ground. Her arrival caught the attention of the demons that had been circling their victim and she faced them head on.

They didn't look strong, but there were quite a few; nine in total when she counted them. They had to be lizards, judging from their appearance, and she supposed after dropping alliance with the West, they were causing mischief or more.

"Well, if it isn't a demon slayer." One of them said, the rest laughing or growling.

Sango didn't speak, she only stared, her eyes studying them for as long as she was able to. She knew they wouldn't stand there taunting her forever. The one who spoke to her stepped forward first, and rolled up the sleeves of his haori so that he could flex his biceps in what he hoped was intimidation.

Sango only raised her katana. She was only able to take half of a deep breath before the demon came rushing forward with a roaring yell, and she steadied herself for the attack.

She could barely move forward before a taller and obviously stronger demon stopped in front of her. She watched as the lizard was grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air, the greenish-skinned demon stumbling and flailing about.

"You dare to attack one under the protection of the Daiyoukai?" Came the smooth voice, low and calm and promising nothing but good things. It made Sango shudder and step away, her hand clutching the hilt of her sword a bit tighter. "I should kill you now for your insolence."

The youkai was thrown away towards the rest, crashing into them and causing them to all tumble to the ground. Then the demon was turning back to Sango, who was now glaring back suspiciously at the newcomer. His features, as well as the common mark of scales running from temple to chin, was the sign that he was hebi-youkai. It was best to not trust him and stay on alert.

"Are you alright, taijiya?" He questioned, those feline eyes staring back at her so intensely that she had no choice but to look away.

"I could have handled them on my own." She responded to his question, before she was walking around him to head for the demons trying to right themselves.

She was stopped with a gentle but firm grip on her wrist and she stopped to look back at who she assumed was the princess' escort. The touch made her skin crawl and she quickly pulled it away, her stomach suddenly tightening and her heart fluttering. Who was this creature?

"You'll pay for that, you damned snake!" The leader of the bunch growled out, pulling the attention of both Sango and her supposed hero. "When we're done with you both, then we'll be able to get back to our little ningen toy."

Sango turned to look on the ground where they had left their quarry, and she couldn't stop the gasp as even with his face buried in the dirt she recognized who he was.

"Kohaku!" She was screaming suddenly, unable to control herself.

She was running forward with only the intention to get next to him, not paying attention to the youkai that were waiting for her to come to them. When she reached she was grabbed by the throat, another grabbing her from behind by the arms and a third sending a punch to her stomach. Winded, she could only cough and try to get some air, but her eyes couldn't peel away from her little brother. It had been so long since she'd last seen him, and he had been under Naraku's control then.

"Looks like we've found ourselves a new play thing, boys!" The leader laughed, one clammy hand raising to stroke at Sango's cheek. "Want to find out what ningen whore feels like!"

His comrades cheered him on, but that was all they were able to do. Sango froze, eyes wide, as a flash of black flitted past her eyes, the demons around her frozen in shock. She couldn't react as they suddenly burst into pieces, large chunks of fleshy matter slumping to the ground around her.

Her brown eyes looked then to the snake demon now a few yards away, forked tongue licking splattered blood from his lips as he watched her. She was slowly raising her sword out of instinct, when the sound of groaning caught her attention and she turned her head to find Kohaku beginning to stir. He was alive.

"Kohaku!" She called out, sheathing her sword and rushing to her brother's side.

She gently rolled him over when she finally knelt beside him, lifting his head so that it rested in her lap. The boy's eyes slowly blinked open, and she hesitated in bated breath as she looked to see if it would be the empty gaze they had been the last time she saw them. Brown eyes were soon staring up at her, the young boy's face frowning a bit as they focused on the image above him.

"Sango?"

The woman gasped at that, unable to hold back her tears as he recognized her. Without much thought she was scooping him up and hugging onto him, her body wracked with sobs as she gently rocked him back and forth. He was back and it was really him.

"Ne, aneue, what's wrong?" The preteen questioned, confused as to what was going on. "Did something happen?"

He was distracted by the sight of a shadow casting over them and when he looked up he was met with a face he shouldn't have known. His eyes widened though as he easily saw through the mask and when he went to open his mouth, he was stopped short by the feel of something resonating within him.

Kanaye smiled down at the lad, raising his finger to his lips in a shushing motion as his eyes flashed red for a moment before they were yellow-green and catlike again. Kohaku's went dull for a few moments, before he was blinking and back to normal.

"Aneue, who's he?"

Sango pulled away to turn and look back at the snake demon, who was now looking down at them with a face of concern. She took a deep breath to calm herself and quickly wiped away her tears before standing to face him. Kanaye watched as he was graced with a bow of thanks and then Sango was looking back at him with red-rimmed eyes and a small grateful smile.

"Thank you for your help." She offered and he nodded in response. "I should not have been so rude. If there's anyway that I can repay you-"

"There's no need." He quickly cut her off. "Your thanks is all I desire."

Sango bowed her head again, before she was turning back to Kohaku and helping him stand. He was beaten, battered and a little bruised, but it wasn't anything too harsh. She would have him patched up in no time.

"Kirara!"

The demon cat came closer, hissing at the snake as she passed him, before she was warily looking over Kohaku. It was a long while before she was nuzzling and rubbing up against him, the boy hugging onto her with a laugh.

"Kirara! I've missed you!" He greeted her, Sango smiling at the two before coaxing her brother to climb on with her help.

She had so much to ask him, but she figured it was best that she wait. She wanted every one there when those questions were answered. It could give them a clue as to just what Naraku was up to.

"Sir, will you travel with us?" She questioned, Kirara yowling in objection.

The snake demon only smiled but shook his head no.

"I shall scout around and see if there are any more fiends that need to be taken care of." He told her, before he was bowing his head in departure. "I shall meet you again at supper with my lady in company."

"Until this evening then." She said before she was signaling Kirara off.

The male snake demon watched as they flew off back toward the palace. He turned away once they were out of sight, a dark smile taking his lips as he headed off into the thick forest. Things were coming along quite nicely.

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru hadn't stopped pacing since his mother and mate had left. Minako had long called for Kaori and had handed Kazue over to her care, and was now slowly sipping tea as she watched the prince try his best to ruin the perfectly polished floors.

The miko had long since gone, no longer wanting to intrude on Sesshomaru and having no further reason to be there with Inuyasha gone. Kaori had left as well, not wanting to leave Shippo and Rin unattended for too long. With Inuyasha not back yet, Sesshomaru couldn't help but worry. He hated worrying. He was agitated and stressed, and the longer he paced was the more he realized that he was feeling quite light-headed. And nauseous, he couldn't forget nauseous.

He'd been up and down an emotional ride these past few days, and he could find no other to blame than Inuyasha. That damned hanyou was more trouble than he was worth. Stupid mate of his, always rushing into things, making decision without thinking things through and thinking with his blasted genitals than the brains the gods gifted him with. He should be so lucky that Sesshomaru hadn't torn him apart by now.

Good gods, he needed a drink. He had never in his life wanted anything remotely alcoholic since his father had first had him taste sake. He had hated it, and still did, but it was at the moment the most logical solution to helping him clear his mind.

He easily stormed over to the table Minako sat at and began to pour himself a cup. Before he could attempt to lift it, Minako's hand was resting over the cup and her other handing him tea.

"You really shouldn't."

He scoffed and merely brushed aside her hand and was shocked once again as the sake was snatched away.

"I said, you really shouldn't."

"And why not?" He questioned, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"To become drunk is the last thing you need." Minako told him, deciding to play a game of mah jong on her own. The pieces had been there, set down conveniently by the servants, and she couldn't appreciate it more. "Besides, you'll harm the baby."

Sesshomaru's body went lax and his eyes widened slightly in disbelief. His hands were then clenching at his stomach, before he was trying his best to say something to the old saru.

"What?" Was all he was able to gasp out.

"Kazue's still feeding you know." Minako went on, not having caught his moment of shock and obvious misinterpretation. "Whatever you eat, he eats as well. Sake won't do him, nor you, any good. Drink some tea, and sit down. You're beginning to look sick."

Slowly, Sesshomaru sank into the other seat at the table, his mind still wrapped around the fact that Minako had mentioned a baby. Well, she had been talking about Kazue. He was indeed still taking breast milk, and if he drank the wine, it would have been bad for his son's health.

This was irritating. Having the princess in his domain, nightmares plaguing him every time he dared even think of sleep, and now his mother had made an appearance. He was on his wit's end. Something had to be done or else he'd go mad and take out his frustrations on the first thing that pushed him over.

The door sliding open drew his attention, and he looked up to find Shirogitsune, who offered him a smile and a bow.

"My prince, I believe we've received another guest." The silver fox announced, moving inside until he was standing in front of the inu. A shame this beautiful creature wasn't his, none the less, he'll continue to admire him. "I came in search of Lord Inuyasha, but I've been told he's in company with your mother. I didn't know that Lady Hiromi was due for a visit."

"Believe me, she wasn't invited." Sesshomaru said as he stood, looking to Minako. "Will you be joining me or would you rather wait here?"

"My bones aren't up for the trip." She told him with a scowl. "Besides, I'm sure I'll learn what's going on when you return."

He nodded before turning back to Shirogitsune, who was holding out his arm for the demon prince, with nothing more than an innocent smile. Sesshomaru only sighed, before he was walking past the fox and exiting the room. The kitsune followed with a chuckle, and was soon enough walking beside him.

"You do know that I'm a mated demon." The inu reminded the council member, who only snorted before daring to reach out and touch the prince on his arm.

"Ah, yes, but it's not unusual that mated demons take a second lover." Shirogitsune informed him.

Sesshomaru only pulled his arm away, never slowing his steps as he walked on.

"Inuyasha wouldn't approve."

"You're damned right I wouldn't!"

At the Daiyoukai's voice, the two stopped and turned back to find the hanyou behind them, his face holding a snarl as he growled at the silver fox too close to his mate for comfort.

"Where the hell are you two going!" He demand, storming forward and pushing himself between them, his eyes narrowed on his most recent rival. "Didn't I tell you to stay the hell away from my mate!"

"Inuyasha, please, you're being ridiculous." Sesshomaru said with a sigh.

"Hey!" He was shouting, spinning to turn his glare on his mate. "Don't try to patronize me, Sessh! I know what he wants and you haven't been showing signs that you're trying to fight it. I remember the letter!"

"Oh, so you read it." Shirogitsune interrupted, looking past his lord to the prince whose stoic mask was in place yet again. "How did you like it?"

"That's it!"

Before Inuyasha could attack like he wanted to do, he was interrupted by the appearance of a guard, one that Sesshomaru recognized from before. The boy must be still in training if he was being used as a messenger.

"Lord Inuyasha! Prince Sesshomaru! Your friend, the taijiya, she asks for your company!" The young badger panted out, having probably run the way here. "She says it's a matter of importance!"

"Sango?" Inuyasha was asking, his interest caught as the woman never had any urgent need for his help. "What is it?"

"Well, she says Naraku has to be near." The badger told him, a bit confused, having no idea who this Naraku was. Who ever he was, it seemed to be of importance to the lord and prince, as they both seemed to stiffen and Sesshomaru seemed to be the slightest bit distraught. "She says she's found Kohaku!"

xoxoxoxox

Rin hummed to herself as she played in her room, her dolls set out in front of her as she laid stomach down on the floor, legs kicking in the air. She had been trying to get Shippo to join her, but the little fox hadn't been too playful lately. It was sad that Shippo wasn't himself and she had been a good sister and tried to make him feel better, but it hadn't really worked.

Her brown orbs glanced to where the kitsune sat curled up again, body shivering as if it was cold even though it was now summer. He was whimpering every now and then, and it was then she realized that he had fallen asleep. He had to be having nightmares.

She bit her lip in worry as she watched him, before she was jumping up as Shippo woke screaming and she hurried over to him. Without much thought, she was wrapping her arms around him, causing him to stop and look at her with teary jade-colored eyes.

"It's okay, Shippo-chan. Rin is here." The little girl told him in comfort, hugging him tighter. "I'll help you make the nightmares go away."

The fox demon could only nod with a whimper, before snuggling closer to the human girl.

"I want my okasan." He mumbled with a sniffle.

"I'm sorry, Shippo-chan." She said, already knowing the kit's mother died a long time ago. "Maybe we can find Chichiue. He can help us! Even Otousan, he can fight your nightmares away! Would you like that?"

Shippo nodded, smiling a bit as Rin beamed at him and stood to offer her hand. He took it in his and together the two headed out the door that led them to a hidden hallway and to the nursery. There they found Kaori cooing at Kazue, who was responding to her with baby babbles and laughter.

"Kaori-san!" Rin called for her attention as she pulled Shippo over to where the kitsune was seated. "Can we please go and see Chichiue? Shippo had another nightmare."

"Another?" She questioned, standing with Kazue in her arms, the demon pup still gurgling.

Shippo nodded his head, feeling a bit shameful that he was causing this much distress amongst the grown ups. Kaori only sighed before she was reaching out for Shippo's free hand and gently taking it to lead them off.

"Alright, then, but first how about we go and get some onigiri and tea? I'm sure a snack will make you feel better."

"Ooh! Rin wants dango!" The girl piped up, skipping as they left the room. "Ooh, and can we take some to Chichiue? He says he doesn't like it, but I know that he really does. Rin watches him eat it when he thinks no one is looking."

Kaori could only laugh at that, knowing the same secret as the young human. She too had witnessed the prince Sesshomaru eating dango on occasions when he thought himself alone. Her mood was broken as Shippo darted behind her suddenly, tiny claws clinging to her pant leg and face burying into the back of her leg with a whimper.

"Shippo, what's gotten into you?"

She was looking beside her as suddenly Rin was gripping her hand tightly, and she looked down to find the girl frowning at something ahead of them.

"These must be the prince's children."

At the female voice, Kaori turned to find herself in the presence of none other than the hebi-princess, the demon dressed in a light yukata of lavender and white. Her hair still donned its elaborate style, but her clothes were much more subdued. Yellow, reptilian eyes were looking over Rin, before they focused on Kazue, who was too busy chewing on his fist and paying attention to anything that caught his eye.

"How adorable." The princess cooed, beginning to walk closer. "How absolutely delectable."

She was stopped as Rin rushed forward and started to hit the demoness with a her small fists, Kaori watching in shock.

"You're a bad lady!" The little girl was shouting. "You tried to eat my brother!"

"Rin, that's enough!" Kaori was snapping, rushing forward and pulling her back with her free hand.

It took all of her strength not to snarl and claw the girl's face off, and the princess managed a smile that was forgiving enough.

"Oh please, no need to reprimand her. I understand her anger." Sakuya said before she was kneeling in front of Rin.

The young human girl was glaring, her chest panting in anger as she stared at the snake demon, wanting to hit her again.

"I did try to eat your brother, young one, that is true." Sakuya admitted, with a secret amount of enjoyment to see the small face scowl further and hear the fox whimper. "That was before I knew he was the prince's adopted son. I would never harm your chichiue's own and I offer you my apology. Do you accept?"

"No! I won't do it!"

"Rin!" She was scolded, Kaori looking to the princess and bowing her head in forgiveness. "My apologies, Sakuya-hime. She's just a bit emotional. I'm sure she'll accept your apology as soon as she's calmed down."

"Of course." Sakuya said, before nodding in parting. "I shall see you at supper, little one. And to the little kit, I wish to offer my sincerest apologies when he is ready to face me again."

Kaori nodded and then watched as Sakuya disappeared, before she was looking at Rin was was still glaring down the hall after the hebi-youkai.

"Rin, a lady never reacts in such a manner."

"I hate her!" The little girl shouted, Kaori never having seen this side of the human girl before. It was something to take a note of and a warning to be cautious around the snake demon. "I'll never want anything from her! She's a bad, bad woman and I don't want her in our home! I wish she would just go away!"

"Rin." Kaori had started to placate her, but the girl was running off soon after it. "Rin!"

She sighed before looking behind her as best as she could to where Shippo was peeping up at her.

"Come on, then." She said, resting her free hand on his head and beginning to guide them off. "I'll take you two to Lady Minako first, and then I'll go and find her."

Knowing Rin, she would probably hide out in the garden until she had calmed down, but it was best to find her before she could wander aimlessly about the castle. She didn't much trust the guests that were staying in the palace. So, she'd hand over her charges before going after her third.

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru tried his best to stay focused on the words that the young human boy was saying, but he was fighting off the sudden desire for bed rest and the roiling feeling of nausea that settled in his stomach. He had gotten himself sick with the thought that Naraku was nearby, proof of this with the appearance of the demon slayer's younger brother.

He had already revealed that he had woken up in the forest a mile or so outside of the palace walls with no idea of how he had gotten there or where he was. His memory seemed to have been erased, because when Sango had questioned him on what had happened to him during his stay with Naraku, he claimed he couldn't remember.

After that, Inuyasha had taken over the roll of interviewer, and the hanyou had gotten as far as the rest of them. Now they were listening to Kohaku telling how he had managed to be attacked by the rogue youkai, but he couldn't focus.

The older inukai sighed, before he was pushing the small plate of onigiri and grilled fish away from him. The smell wasn't helping his upset stomach at all. A hand rested on his shoulder, and he looked up to find his mate standing next to him.

"You okay?" The hanyou asked him, sitting next to him as his hand gently messaged the shoulder it rested on. "You look a bit out of it, not to mention you seem as if you're going to fall flat on your face if you try to stand."

"This Sesshomaru is fine." He lied through his teeth, not missing the look of doubt his mate sent him. "I am merely thinking on the events that have passed and how we must deal with them."

"Oh, is that all?" Inuyasha asked, knowing that Sesshomaru wasn't telling him the truth. "Well, I'll take care of it. You don't have to worry."

"Inuyasha."

He was looking to Sango who had called his name, watching as the slayer helped her brother stand and helped support him. She hadn't left his side since the hanyou had walked in to the room, and he was sure it would be that way for quite a while.

"I'd like to request that Kohaku share sleeping arrangements with me."

He only nodded, not like he was going to say no to that, before he was standing himself and looking to Kagome.

"Can you go with her?" He asked his friend, who seemed as happy as the slayer that the boy was back and in better shape than they had expected. "I'd like you to see about the shard that's embedded in him. Let me know what you find."

"Of course." Kagome agreed, jumping up from her seat and heading for Kohaku's other side. "But, I'll do that after he gets some sleep. I'll see you at supper."

Inuyasha nodded to her and then they were gone, leaving him, his mate, Miroku and Shirogitsune. The silver-fox sat with his eyes closed in contemplation, his arms crossed over his chest and white, bushy tail flicking slowly back and forth. Inuyasha hadn't noticed his tail before, and he had the urge to rip it off. He really didn't like this guy at all. It probably would have been better if the demon wasn't trying his damnedest to catch his mate's interest.

Miroku seemed to be thinking, too, but he was sitting with his hands gently resting over his knees, his staff laying across his lap. His violet eyes were staring at nothing in particular and his face was set in a serious frown. The monk hadn't reacted with much but a frown to Kohaku's return, and he had been silent the entire time they had spent questioning him. Inuyasha would think that he would be as happy as Sango, as the woman had finally gotten her brother back like she wanted. He had thought that seeing Sango happy would make Miroku happy in turn, but it would seem that wasn't the case.

"My lord." Shirogitsune called out, and Inuyasha wanted to ignore him, but thought better of it. "If I may be so bold as to state my opinion, I think it would be best to turn that young man away."

"Why the hell would I do that?" He demanded with a scowl.

"He is a servant of Naraku's is he not?" The fox questioned, and Inuyasha growled.

"He _was_." Inuyasha corrected.

"And who's to say that he still isn't?"

That question came from Miroku, and Inuyasha turned to glare at his friend, feeling a bit betrayed. It's not like he didn't have his own doubts, but he really didn't want to side with the kitsune.

"Inuyasha, Kohaku's return isn't something we should handle lightly." Miroku said as he stood, patting his clothes of non-existent dust. "It means that Naraku's up to something and we should keep our eyes open. You know, and I know, that Kohaku can and has been controlled by him. It's best we approach this with caution."

"My thoughts exactly, houshi-san." Shirogitsune said with a smirk. "A shame not to have such a fine mind on the council. Too bad humans aren't allowed to be bid in."

"Even if that were the case, I would have to decline the offer." Miroku said leaning on his staff with a smile. "I am one of the many voices of Buddha, I dare not stray from my task."

"I do not think Buddha taught lechery and how to demean women." Sesshomaru muttered under his breath, all but the human catching the words.

Shirogitsune chuckled and Inuyasha only scoffed, before he was looking back to Miroku, who seemed suspicious that he was being laughed at. He brushed it off and decided to get to the subject that was at hand.

"Gentlemen, I believe you can all agree when I say that something is afoot here." Miroku announced, Inuyasha grunting in agreement while Shirogitsune nodded.

Sesshomaru was now leaning forward with a hand pressed against his forehead, trying his best to think of what he could have eaten to have gotten him in such a state. He did not take ill so easily, so it could not be fever or flu, it had to be something else.

"Then we'll keep an eye out for Naraku." Inuyasha announced, looking to the silver-colored fox soon after. "The only member you let in on this is Kuma, you understand. He's the only one that I can trust."

"Do you not trust me, my lord?" The fox asked, chuckling when he received a growl in response.

"Of course not, you bastard!" Inuyasha snapped at him. "You may not be as devious as those damned snakes, but I could never fully trust a fox like you."

"Ah, I see." The council member said, before looking to his dear love interest. "My prince, you do seem to look very ill. Should I send for a healer? Perhaps you would chance something with more substance, such as the meat our lord was so gracious to catch for us?"

"Please, no!" He rushed out unexpectedly, shocking himself as well as the other three. The sudden thought of bloody and raw meat made his stomach feel worse. He cleared his throat to right himself, before he was trying to rectify his outburst. "What I mean is, I wish not to spoil the feast that is being prepared in honor of our guests and my mother's return. I am fine, Shirogitsune. Thank you, for your concern."

He stood then, not missing the calculating way that his mate was staring at him, and nodded to Miroku before looking to Inuyasha.

"I'll return to my son for the time being. Until tonight, my lord."

"Yeah, alright." Was all Inuyasha said, before watching his mate leave the room.

The was something fishy going on with him, and he wanted to find out what. That would wait though until after the much larger problems were dealt with.

"I'll take my leave as well, Lord Inuyasha." Shirogitsune said as he stood and then bowed to the Daiyoukai. "Kuma will hear word of this and I will be sure he knows to keep things to himself."

Inuyasha glared, but he nodded all the same and then the fox was gone, leaving the two friends behind. Miroku was chuckling once they were alone, and Inuyasha did nothing but frown at him.

"You really don't like him, do you?" The monk asked him, walking closer to where Inuyasha sat.

"Damned right I don't!" Inuyasha spouted as Miroku joined him by sitting beside him. "Who does he think he is? Bastard's always after Sesshomaru and he told me to my face that he'd betray me in a heartbeat."

"I see, but, still he seems to be the only council member who has been playing an active role in all of this." The monk pointed out.

"Maybe he's plotting something, too."

"Maybe, but I'm sure that you'll come to realize that he's just pushing your buttons. I may not know many youkai, but kitsune are one of the worst when it comes to teasing and mind games."

"Feh!"

Miroku stood, and Inuyasha followed, the two exiting the room and aimlessly starting to wander the halls. Inuyasha sighed as they turned the first corner, before he was lifting his arms behind his head, his eyes closing momentarily.

"What I'd give to go back to traveling around for jewel shards." Inuyasha said, eyes opening to glare at nothing in particular. "I'd take fighting off rogue youkai and camping under the stars than this any day."

"Well, _this_ is your responsibility now. And I'm sure when you're ready, you'll be able to return hunting down the rest of the shards."

"Yeah, I guess. Do you think Sesshomaru would agree to that?"

Miroku smirked at that, before he was merely offering a shrug.

"Are you saying you need his permission?" The houshi teased.

"I can do what I want! I'm just curious!" Inuyasha burst out. "I mean, I might as well. If this is what I get now for getting him angry, I can't imagine what he'll do if that upsets him."

"Come on." Miroku said, guiding him to a tea room. "How about we share a bottle of sake?"

Inuyasha cringed at the memory of pain and unsatisfied urges at the four-lettered word, and he wanted to stay as far away from that devilish drink as he could.

"No thanks, I'll stick to tea."

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru made it back to his room to find Minako occupied with changing a fussing Kazue, the old monkey mostly through with the task. Shippo was seated at the lower table on the opposite end of the room, his ink brush carefully tracing out the symbols that wrote out his name. He was shocked to see that both Kaori and Rin were gone, but he figured that the nursemaid had taken the human girl to entertain her separately.

"Good, you're back." Minako said, as she finished changing the baby demon. "Have you eaten?"

"No." He answered, the thought of food making him ill again. "I haven't been hungry."

"Well, your son is. I suggest you feed him."

As Minako shuffled forward, he went to meet her, his mood brightening as he took his son into his arms. He had a short moment of cooing to his first born before he caught himself, trying his best to ignore Minako's smirk. He took a seat on a cushioned chair, before he was arrange himself and his son so that he could feed him. Soon enough Kazue was happily suckling and Sesshomaru was bracing himself for whenever the boy chose to bite down.

"How are you feeling?" Came the midwife's sudden question and Sesshomaru wasn't sure how he was to answer that.

"I'm not sure by what you mean." He admitted, and the saru rolled her eyes as she slowly went about tidying things.

"I mean how are you feeling." She told him easily enough, gently patting Shippo's head as she passed the young fox. "I've heard from your nursemaid that you refuse to eat and you've been sick these past few early dawns."

"I'm overwhelmed by the circumstances." Sesshomaru admitted, much easier than she had expected him to. "I fear it is taking a toll on my health."

"I'll send for a healer then." Minako said with a frown. She thought for a moment before deciding to give in to her growing curiosity. "You've been sleeping well?"

"Nightmares have prevented a good night's sleep." He answered her.

"How's your head?"

"A slight ache." Sesshomaru answered, a bit confused.

"Your chest?"

"Sore, a bit more than usual."

"Worried still?"

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, wincing a bit as teeth clamped down on him. "What are you talking about?"

"Are you still worried about him having knotted?"

Sesshomaru stopped for a moment, automatically handling his son so that he was lifting the young pup to burp him. The saru had said that there was nothing to worry about, but now she was bombarding him with questions. What was going on?

"Should I be?" He questioned her, the monkey lowering into a chair. "Can he impregnate me so soon?"

"Answer me this, how early did you have your heat? What I mean is, when did it first start so that you suppressed it?"

"In the late winter, I suppose. Spring had yet to hit."

"So you were unable to suppress it any longer when willing males were going into rut." Minako murmured aloud, her hand rubbing her chin. "That would be a month before mating season, but you first came into heat some months prior to mating season. If you were to fall into heat early again. . . "

Her muttering softened as she calculated in her head, and Sesshomaru waited impatiently though he didn't show it. Finally, after several long minutes, Minako snapped in a sign that she had figured out whatever she had been thinking about.

"Well, I suppose I can answer your question now." She said with a smile.

The inu-prince wasn't sure what that smile meant, but he wasn't so sure if he should trust it. What could she possibly have to smile about?

"My prince, no need to worry if Lord Inuyasha shall impregnate you." Sesshomaru listened carefully, watching as Minako's smile grew larger and he wasn't sure why. "For you see, he already has."

T.B.C.

Aw come on. You already knew it. I like preggy-Sesshy and it will all work into the fic. Work with me people, I'm trying here. Tell me what you thought, I'm open to it all. Reviews appreciated, criticism taken and flames welcomed, because even if you hated it, you still read that much of it to give me a hit count. BOOYEAH! Okay, until the next chapter. I'll try working Kagura into all this a bit more, and what's his face. Jeeze, I can't even remember my own character. Let me shut up and get going. Okay, I love you, buhbye! ^_^


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: Neptunesdemon

Archive: Fanfiction net; Mpreg mailing list

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Rating: R

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yoai, OOC, incest, non-con, lemon, OC, mpreg, evilness

Author's Note: Good god I'm nervous. I don't know why, I just think you guys will hate it. I think it's not good, but I guess I'll let you be the judge of that. It's a long one. Okay, you go ahead. I'll be at the end.

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru hadn't known how to react to Minako's words, so he hadn't reacted at all. He had sat there, for over a minute, just staring blankly at the old saru, whose smile had thankfully faded. Now the midwife's face was struck with a frown of increasing worry as she looked back at the inu prince.

"Pregnant?" His voice finally came to him.

Minako hesitated, but was nodding in confirmation soon enough, and Sesshomaru saw red.

Slowly, he stood from his seat, Kazue still in his arms, but the pup happily chewing on a lock of his birthing father's hair. Sesshomaru hadn't noticed either way, even as said lock pulled as he handed the boy over to the midwife. The boy fussed for moment with losing his makeshift chew toy, but was distracted by the toy the old woman offered him in a quick replacement to his losing his first.

"I demand a healer." Came the even voice, Sesshomaru slowly stalking over to a wall where his swords were hanging. "I will take care of this."

Minako chanced resting Kazue to the floor, the pup's red-gold eyes watching after her trailing robe with infantile interest, growing teeth busy gnawing at the toy in his mouth. She walked to Sesshomaru, who had lifted Tenseiga from where it rested and was now tying to his waist. She grabbed his arm, drawing his attention to her scowling face and pausing his task for the moment.

"Take care of what might I ask?" She demanded, her eyes hard as steel.

He didn't need to ask her to know what she was trying to find out, and Sesshomaru merely gave a 'hn', before he was pulling free of her hold and reaching out for Tokijin. He paused momentarily to dwell and savor the familiar weight of it in his hand. It had been so long since he had last had the hilt in his grip. He had actually missed it.

"Prince Sesshomaru!" Came Minako's insistent voice, and he looked to her with only a raised brow, tying Tokijin in its rightful place on his waist.

"You need not be upset." Sesshomaru calmly responded, turning away to walk back to the side of the room that held a rope. He walked past Kazue, who had long forgotten the toy and stretched small arms out as his father passed him. "I will keep the pup."

Minako visibly relaxed and calmed, though now she was terribly confused.

"Then your need of the healer?" She questioned as Sesshomaru pulled the rope, which sounded a small bell to call the closest servant.

"It has nearly been a week since the pup's conception." Sesshomaru told her, walking closer to her once again. "My scent will change soon enough. I wish not for this news to reach the wrong ears, or noses rather."

The tug on the end of his kimono had him looking down and he looked down to find Kazue blinking up at him, before the child offered him a drool laden smile. Then the pup was distracted again and was slowly and cautiously crawling off, Sesshomaru stunned momentarily.

"My word, he's crawling." Minako said with a smile. "How lucky you are to be blessed with two happy instances in one day."

Sesshomaru's couldn't help the small smile as he watched Kazue explore around the room, his hand resting over his stomach where supposedly his second child was growing. The news made him remember what he had fully intended to do.

"When the servant arrives, send for a healer to send me medicine that will hide my scent." He told Minako, walking over to where Kazue now sat chewing on a small fist. He lifted the boy into his arms, nuzzling his son with pride before he was looking back to the midwife, who watched him with an affection he had not seen before.

"Motherhood suits you well, my prince."

He cringed at that, before he was moving to hand the boy over so that he could then head for his armor that was hanging on display on a separate wall from where his swords had been.

"I'll make the poultice to hide your scent." Minako offered, watching as he began to put the armor on. "No need to have more people know of your condition than is necessary."

"Agreed." He said, fitting the armor on properly. "Then when the servant arrives, set them to a different task. I shall return soon enough."

"And just where are you headed, my prince?" Minako asked as he began to leave the room. "You look as if you're ready for war."

Sesshomaru stopped before the door, his fists clenching and his teeth grinding as he struggled to calm himself. When he was relaxed again, he looked to the midwife from over his shoulder, his cold stare and mask adorned once again.

"You may send for that healer." He told her, the monkey not understanding one bit. "I'm sure my mate will need one once I am through with him."

xoxoxoxox

Inuyasha sighed as he rested his now empty tea cup down, his eyes glancing at Miroku who was now draining his third bottle of sake. He hadn't thought the monk was such a lightweight, as by now Miroku looked as if he would topple over if Inuyasha so much as blew air on him.

The bottle tumbled down onto the table and the houshi was now giggling giddily, as he steadied himself with both hands on the table top. Inuyasha only rolled his eyes with a shake of his head. That was exactly what he was avoiding, and he knew that later on the monk was going to pay for his indulgence with a massive headache, and probably a few smacks from Sango.

"You know 'Yasha." His friend slurred, before bloodshot and somewhat unfocused eyes steadied on him as best as the monk could manage. "I'm happy that we're friends."

"Yeah, me too, Miroku." Inuyasha said, his hand reaching out to slide a fourth bottle out of the way of Miroku's reaching hand. "How about we get you to go take a nap?"

"Hmm, a nap sounds nice." The monk all but moaned, before he was giving an eerie grin. "With Miss Sango there. Ah, 'Yasha, I want her so bad."

The hanyou choked, before he was shooting up and getting ready to find a way to shut his friend up before he could go into details. And, knowing the the perverted nature of the monk's mind, he would rather avoid such a thing.

"Okay, sleepy time for Miroku." The Daiyoukai announced, as he made his way to where Miroku sat swaying.

As he grabbed his friend up and easily pulled him to his feet, Miroku leaned against him heavily, laughing as if Inuyasha had just told him the most hilarious joke he'd ever heard.

"Oh, 'Yasha, you're so funny." He giggled, feet sloppily moving as Inuyasha began to lead him to the door. "And you have a really nice ass, for a guy at least."

Inuyasha almost tripped with that statement, reminded that the monk had indeed gotten a good look at his behind not too long ago. He ground his teeth to keep himself at bay, since the sudden urge to pummel his friend again was taking over.

"You rascal, you and I have to go over some techniques." The monk went on, all the while giggling and hiccuping. "You have some talent. I mean the way you made your brother scream. I didn't think Sesshomaru could sound like that."

'Just ignore him, Inuyasha.' The hanyou was telling himself, having to drag Miroku as the monk seemed to stop walking. Why the hell was the door so far away? 'Just keep walking.'

"I consider you quite lucky, you know." Miroku rambled on, head lolling forward and speech slowing a bit. "I didn't think anything of it before, but after seeing him, I would dare taste the flesh of a man if it were him. Sesshie. . . so beautiful. Is he as tight as he loo-"

Miroku ended with a yelp as he found himself crashing face first into the floor, Inuyasha having let him go with a growl. With a moan of pain, Miroku lifted his head and tried to focus on one of the few hanyous now obscuring his vision.

"What happened?" He questioned, as if he hadn't been about to ask Inuyasha a very intimate question about his mate.

"You idiot!" Inuyasha said, raising his foot and ready to smash his friend's face in. "I should kick your ass!"

That was as far as he got, as suddenly the shoji screen slammed open and both were looking up, Inuyasha far faster than the sprawled idiot on the floor, at who had decided to interrupt them. Upon recognizing Sesshomaru, the youkai donning both swords and decked out in armor as well as the deadly glare set on the Daiyoukai, Inuyasha lowered his foot and turned to meet his mate. Miroku only tried to offer a seductive smile, before he was struggling to stand, but failing and falling over. He opted for lying on his side, head propped up in his hand, and waving drunkenly at the glowering youkai that he had gotten the honor of getting closer to these few months.

"Hello, sexy. What can I do for you?"

The punch to his head was enough to knock him cold, and Inuyasha felt no sympathy as he glared back at his friend, before looking back to Sesshomaru from where he was crouching over Miroku.

"Idiot." He muttered as he straightened, rubbing his now smarting knuckles as he looked back to his mate. "What's wrong? We under attack?"

Sesshomaru merely stepped inside, his hand slowly closing the shoji screen so that they would be in a private setting with the monk now unconscious on the floor. Inuyasha watched him do so with a confused face, and soon the door was completely pulled shut with a soft thunk of sound before hell seemed to have broken loose.

Inuyasha stumbled back and fell on his ass, luckily missing the swipe of a sword that had been aimed for his head and he barely had time to move out of the way as it followed after him. Having rolled to his left, he stared back at his brother's sword having sliced into the wooden floor where he had just been, his eyes wide with confusion and a bit a fright.

"Sesshomaru, what the fuck!" He was screaming out, scrambling to stand up as Sesshomaru pulled the sword free and turned back to him. "What the hell's gotten into you!"

"Be quiet." Came the monotonous demand, Sesshomaru's amber eyes ice-cold and unforgiving. "You will atone for your selfish endeavor, hanyou."

"What?" Was all Inuyasha could say in confusion, before he was dodging Tokijin's deadly blade again, carefully maneuvering around his brother so that he didn't find himself cornered in any way.

It went on this way for a good minute or two, before Inuyasha was grunting in discomfort at the fist that managed to land a hit in his stomach. It was a hard one, too, causing him to fall to his knees winded. What the fuck was going on? First Hiromi and now his mate? Did the bitch get to him or something?

"Stand up, you pathetic excuse of a demon." Sesshomaru bit out. "This Sesshomaru is not through with you."

Inuyasha sighed, but complied anyway, taking to his feet as he still panted and gasped for breath.

"Look-"

The punch to his face cut him short and sent him flying a bit, and as he landed with a groan, Sesshomaru followed after him, Tokijin raised and ready to deliver a damaging blow. However, Tetsusaiga was finally drawn, and the swords clanged loudly as Sesshomaru was blocked.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha muttered, as he realized that Tetsusaiga hadn't transformed and was merely in its rusty and pretty much useless form. "What the fuck's going on?"

His question went unanswered, since he doubted the kick that Sesshomaru sent to his already bruising stomach was much of one, and he wheezed in pain for a moment as his mate watched down at him with an unsympathetic gaze.

"Get up." Sesshomaru bid him, his sword pointing down at him.

Inuyasha glared up at his brother, whose face held no form of emotion to help the hanyou figure out what the hell was wrong, and slowly stood from the floor. The moment he was standing, was the moment the attacks started again, but he was ready, catching Sesshomaru by the wrist with a grunt of effort.

He'd forgotten that Sesshomaru had two arms again, as the older inu's free hand shot out and wrapped about his throat, cutting off the younger of the two's air supply. As he struggled to breathe, Inuyasha hissed out a gasped curse, before he was thinking of what he could do for a last resort. His mind went blank and he realized the only thing he could do was try to find out what had gotten his brother so upset?

"Sessh?" He gasped out, his hand wrapping about the wrist trying to pull the crushing grip from around his throat. "What the hell's gotten into you!"

A child would have been the proper answer, but Sesshomaru instead growled, wanting to grip his hand tighter and rid himself of the troubles to come that this mate and brother of his was sure to bring. His youki, obviously having returned from whatever vacation it had taken, was objecting, however.

**Please we will need him for the pup. You must stop or I will stop you and submit for his forgiveness.**

'As if I would give you the chance.'

He let go either way, taking one last hook to his brother's jaw and satisfied with the burst lip he managed to give him. He was now panting and disheveled from the ordeal he had put his brother through, but he felt better. Much, much better and far calmer than before.

With a sigh of satisfaction, he sheathed Tokijin and turned to leave the room and his mate behind.

"Hey, wait a second!" Inuyasha was screaming out and causing him to stop in his tracks. "You're just gonna leave! After kicking my ass for no good reason, you're gonna walk out of here like nothing happened! I want an explanation, damn it!"

"You deserve nothing." Was all Sesshomaru said as he left. "You have kept your life. Be grateful that I was merciful enough to grant you that."

"What!"

But Sesshomaru was gone and Inuyasha was left behind in pain. With a frustrated growl, he let himself drop to the ground, too exhausted and hurt to do much else. As he lay there panting, he tried his best to figure out what he could have possibly done _now _to have pissed off Sesshomaru this much? Did he know about his fight with his mother?

'And where the hell were you?' Inuyasha was growling to his inner self, who had done nothing to help him. 'Why didn't you try to defend me or something? All the other times you stick your nose into my business and when I'm getting my ass kicked, you flake on me!'

_Too risky._

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!" He shouted out loud, now more angry than he was confused.

He heard groaning and he turned his head to find Miroku beginning to move. The monk slowly sat up, still swaying and one hand grabbing at his head.

"What happened?" The monk slurred, violet eyes groggily looking about. "My head hurts."

The two were interrupted by the sound of a youkai entering the room, and upon looking at the two males in front of her, the mature woman only sighed with a shake of her head. Inuyasha only ignored her, as she entered the room and headed first to Miroku, his eyes glaring up at the ceiling.

'Just what the fuck is going on? What the hell could have happened for him to get so upset?'

He merely lay there, waiting for the healer to get to him, his mind going over the various things that could have pissed his lover off. And then he was remembering his drunken romp with Kouga last night, and the flashes of their conversation had him groaning at his stupidity. It was easy to assume that Sesshomaru had found out, but the only way he could think that could happen was with the wolf opening his big mouth.

"That load-mouthed idiot!" Inuyasha snarled out, the healer meeping as he jumped up from his place on the floor. "He's dead!"

xoxoxoxox

Kouga gathered the courage and strength he needed, as he stood outside of the double doors of the suite he should have been sharing with his mate. Ginta was still upset with him, not to mention even more upset as he and Inuyasha had shown up to the grand welcome of the princess with matching hangovers. He had tried to apologize, but had gotten nothing but an earful, which did nothing for his hangover. Then he was bid to his separate quarters, where he had retreated to in defeat for most of the morning.

By noon, he had thought it best to go to his mate and try to get on his good side again. He didn't think it would be so difficult to endure being separated from Ginta for such a short while, though it felt like forever. Besides, he wanted to see his pups, too.

With a deep breath, he knocked on the door and then he held his breath as he waited. After a few moments, the shoji slid open, and out peeked Hakkaku's head. Kouga growled a bit in irritation at the sight of the wolf, who only offered him a carefree smile.

"Oh, it's you." The wolf said by way of greeting.

"What the hell are you doing in my rooms!" He demanded, Hakkaku offering him a nervous laugh.

"Well, Ginta asked if I could help out with the pups, being that you were too much of a lousy mate to even try. His words, not mine."

"He's the one that sent me away!" Kouga argued, his eye close to twitching.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such an inconsiderate oaf, I wouldn't have to!"

Kouga nearly meeped as his angered mate slid open the other shoji screen, his face fixed with a mixture of a pout and glare, one arm balancing a feeding Sachiko.

"But, I said I was sorry." Was all Kouga could offer, before he was frowning. "Hey, don't you have any decency? You can't just feed her out in the open! What if someone sees you!"

Ginta only rolled his eyes before turning to head back inside.

"It never bothered you before." He called back, Kouga taking the chance to follow him inside.

Hakkaku closed the doors behind them, walking over to sit beside Ginta, though not too close as Kouga was already growling at him in warning. Yukio was laying comfortably in a basket, his mouth biting on a curled fist, small suckling sounds a warning that he was ready to be fed himself.

"Yeah, well, now it does." Kouga said, plopping next to his mate who, much to his relief, didn't object. "I don't need you flashing my goods to every demon that passes by."

"_Your _goods!" Ginta snapped, his eyes looking to his mate with a glare. "What do you mean _your _goods!"

Kouga waited patiently as Ginta burped their baby girl and rested her in the basket next to her twin brother. Before Ginta could try to reach for their son, Kouga swooped in and gathered his mate in his arms, mouth closing over the smaller wolf's before he could object. He figured that his mate had been missing him, if the sudden shuddering that took Ginta's body and the muffled moan was anything to go by.

He slowly pulled away to kiss a path to Ginta's ears, teasing the sensitive appendage before whispering to him, "Yeah, _my _goods. You're my mate, so that means every inch of you is mine."

Ginta could only moan again, his hands pulling his Alpha closer even though he wanted to knock Kouga on the side of his head. He'd do that later when his youki wasn't begging in his head that he let his Alpha prove himself to him.

Kouga couldn't help his grin as his mate was soon writhing and pressing against him, and he quickly looked up to a blushing Hakkaku, who was trying his best to ignore the two by folding away clean diapers.

"Hey, you! Scram!"

He didn't need to be told twice. With a quick bow, Hakkaku disappeared, leaving the two mates alone with their children. Kouga wasted no time laying Ginta back onto the floor, the smaller Beta struggling between pushing the wolf off or allowing him to get his way and submit.

Yukio's whining had him deciding the latter, and although he accepted the deep kiss Kouga caught him with, his hands gently began prying his libidinous mate away from him.

"Wait, I still have to feed Yukio." He panted, his cheeks flushed and eyes hooded. His body was already aflame and willing to feel Kouga take him. It had been quite a while since they had any time together in this manner. The pups took all of his attention and energy.

"He'll be fine." Kouga murmured, his nose nuzzling his mating mark and his hips grinding down against his lover. "We'll be quick."

Ginta could only groan and whimper as his mark was teased further, and he was soon panting and moaning, legs wrapped about his mate's waist and his arms pulling Kouga closer. He was upset with himself for his wanton behavior, his son was likely to start bawling soon if he didn't pull away to start feeding him. Luckily enough, a distraction came bursting through the door.

"Hey, ya mangy bastard!"

"Inuyasha?" Kouga asked, pulling away reluctantly to glare up at the hanyou, who was scowling down at him. "What the hell are you doing! Can't you see I'm busy here!"

The loud voices were the breaking point, and then Yukio was shrieking, Sachiko starting to yip and whine beside him. Kouga was pushed away none too gently and Ginta was soon tending to his children, the Alpha wolf groaning as he lost the chance of rutting with his mate once again. This time it was all the hanyou's fault.

"Thanks a lot, flea-brain!" He spouted, standing and trying his best to comfortably arrange his untended to erection.

He could only give a small sound of surprise as he was suddenly yanked by his armor, pulled closer so that golden eyes could glare directly into blue.

"You idiot, did you say anything to Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha demanded, Kouga's face twisting in confusion for a moment.

"What the hell are you talking about, mutt?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Inuyasha shouted. "I just got my ass handed to me by a pissed off Sesshomaru, and the only thing I could think of is that you told him about our little conversation last night."

"Why the hell would I tell Sesshomaru anything!" Kouga demanded, pushing Inuyasha off of him and righting himself. "I'm not stupid, Inuyasha. I think I know when to keep quiet about discussing our sex lives."

He realized his mistake the moment the words left his mouth, and the air around him seemed to go colder by a few degrees. Inuyasha felt it too, and the two slowly looked to Ginta, both gulping as they were met with a dark glare and an even darker scowl.

"You. Did. What."

"You idiot." Was all Inuyasha mumbled, his face scowling at the wolf leader, now frozen stiff in anticipation of his mate's next reaction.

Lucky enough, whatever Ginta had in store was interrupted by a shoji screen sliding open and Hakkaku sticking his head inside.

"Lord Inuyasha!"

Though it was the hanyou that had been called, Inuyasha wasn't the only one to look up.

"You have a message from the council! They say that it's urgent!"

"Urgent? They wouldn't happened to have said what the message was?"

Hakkaku slid the other door open and Inuyasha was greeted with the sight of a winded and bloodied spy, a young bear demon with reddish-brown locks. He was panting, an obvious sign that he had run from wherever he had been, and hadn't stopped until getting here. His hair was matted with blood, his right eye closed to prevent any leaking in as it slowly dripped down his face, and his left arm wrapped about his middle in an attempt to stop the bleeding to a wound that could be fatal.

"My lord." He gasped out, blood dribbling past his cheeks. "An army from the south is approaching."

"Those snakes have some nerve!" Inuyasha bit out, hands clenching at his side, but the young bear demon only shook his head.

"You have the wrong reptile. The lizard clan of the South have declared war in revenge of Tokage's death. I was caught spying and barely managed to escape, they've double their effort to reach here as fast as they can."

The young demon ended with a coughing fit, crumbling to his knees as blood dripped onto the floor beneath him. Hakkaku knelt beside him to support him, and Inuyasha swore under his breath before he was rushing forward and out of the door.

"Hakkaku, find him a healer." He called back as he started down the hall. "Kouga, I suggest you follow me. I didn't call you here so you could watch from the sidelines."

Kouga only nodded, before he was looking back to his mate, who was watching the bear demon in a sort of daze as he clutched their son closer to him. Moving forward and risking Ginta's wrath, since he was sure the wolf was still mad at him, he gently rested a hand on his cheek, breaking the small trance instantly.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to my family." He promised, knowing what must be running through Ginta's mind.

The smaller wolf only nodded, before he was sending a frown up to his lover.

"This doesn't mean I'm not mad at you still." He reminded him, Kouga only giving a small laugh.

"I know." He responded before leaning in to give Ginta a short kiss on his lips, placing one to the top of his son's head as well. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Ginta nodded, watching him kneel to kiss his daughter a short goodbye as well, before Kouga was gone, rushing after the inu-hanyou just as a healer came rushing in. He would admit that he was worried about having brought his children in to the middle of what could so easily turn into a battlefield, but he had no doubt that had he stayed behind without Kouga's protection, he would have been worse off. It's not to say he didn't think himself strong, but he had always known his limits and there was only so long he could hold out before he went down.

"Ginta, may we use a bedroll, the healer needs him laying down." Hakkaku's voice broke his thoughts and Ginta quickly nodded.

He rest Yukio back beside his sister, before he was showing the way to the bedroll that he quickly lay out for the wounded spy. He hadn't really thought of how bad things probably were when Inuyasha had called for their help, but now that he looked down at one of the first of many to be wounded from this ordeal, he could only suspect that things would become much worse.

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru stormed into his room, very much satisfied with the way he had handled things. He knew he couldn't truly hurt Inuyasha, but he had to give the hanyou something in return for impregnating him. . . again. He groaned as he was hit with the reality of the situation.

He was pregnant with his mate's child, and a war looming on the horizon, not to mention Naraku was out to kill him. As fearful as he had become of the hanyou, he could still hold his own, and he knew that he could defeat the spider-bastard if he had the chance. But now, he would have to worry about his strength lessening again. Granted, it would not happen for another couple of weeks, but it would happen none the less.

The other thing that had him worried was that his mother was here, and she was the last person that he wanted to know of this. In fact, he rather that she not know at all. The woman had her contacts though, so it was most definitely inevitable. He'd accept that, since it meant he didn't have to tell her himself.

He looked about the main room and found that Minako and his sons were gone. Most likely to catch up with Kaori and Rin. Good, it gave him more time to think and despair. With a sigh he was moving towards his bedroom, ready to sulk between the silken sheets. He never sulked, he was Sesshomaru, he saw no need to sulk, but at this point in time it felt like the right thing to do.

"Ah, there you are!"

He had barely made it across the room, when the voice coming from the garden caught his attention. He turned in time to see his mother dismissing her two personal guards, and closing the door after stepping in side.

Hiromi offered him a smile, and Sesshomaru nearly cringed. When his mother smiled, nothing good came from it. Her icy facade was only broken when she had something in mind, and he worried as to what was possibly brewing in her head.

"Hahaue." He greeted, his head bowing in respect. He couldn't much stand her, but he did know to respect his elders.

The woman moved closer, her head bowing herself and she studied her son, who stood a bit nervously as she stared him down.

"I talked to this hanyou that you have taken as a mate." Hiromi finally began, Sesshomaru sagging in relief as she walked away to take a seat at the low tea table.

She settled on the floor cushion, before she was inviting him over with a gesture, taking to pouring the tea for them both. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and started over, taking the seat opposite of her and accepting the tea with another bow of his head. Tentatively he sipped it, not sure how his stomach was going to react. So far, so good. The urge to bring it back up wasn't strong, he could manage it.

"This, Inuyasha, I can find no words to describe him at this moment." She began, slowly sipping her own tea.

"Idiotic, imbecilic, oaf, uncivilized, rude-"

"Yes." Hiromi cut him off with a laugh. "He is all those things and more. It made me wonder why you even submitted to such a ghastly creature."

"It is my anger that has me speaking ill of him." Sesshomaru corrected. "Contrary to his brutish nature, he can be quite respectful and observant of my needs and feelings. He may be a hanyou, but his strength is equal to that of my own, and in time he will gain the experience to truly be a Daiyoukai worthy of his title. I am proud of him."

"Do you love him?"

The question made him choke on his tea, as Sesshomaru couldn't believe the words he was hearing. Love? His mother was asking him about love? This from the woman who had told him that marriage was only a way to secure your future and a life that was fitting of your status.

"I beg your pardon?" He was able to push out, though he was still coughing a bit.

The female inu only gave him another smile, her chin resting atop her interlaced finger as she looked innocently at her son.

"Surely, Sesshomaru, you heard me ask if you love him?"

"Hahaue, I do not think this is the proper discussion for-"

"Oh, please, Sesshomaru, I'm your mother." She waved her hand as if to brush aside his concern. "Proper etiquette aside, I must know how to judge this mating. I have talked to your father's son, and I have determined I must find out a few more things before I fully deny my consent and refuse the mating ceremony take place."

Damn, he had actually forgotten about that. There were times that he actually despised being royalty, all these damn rules and traditions. The mating ceremony would usually take place three days after the mating, but things hadn't turned out that way. Besides, he and Inuyasha were no where in the castle. However, the downside was that the parents had to approve. If they should deny, then the mating was frowned upon, and extreme lengths were taken to break the bond. Why it didn't occur to have the parents approve before the mating was lost to him. It would save a lot of trouble in the long run. He knew, however, that mating season was just that intense and rutting couldn't exactly be put off too long before bitches in heat drove the dominant males to go berserk.

Now he sat here, needing his mother's approval. If his father had been alive, the female's opinion would not be so powerful, but as she was his only living parent, she held the power in her hand. Not to mention, that she was the true mate to the Lord Touga. She still held power to make political decisions as well, especially with Inuyasha and his mating waiting for her blessing.

"Sesshomaru, it's rude to keep Hahaue waiting."

"What purpose will this serve, if I may be so bold to ask?"

"Why, it will help me further with my decision." Hiromi informed him, returning to her tea. "I must know that you two are in love."

"Did you love my father?"

He watched Hiromi grow still, her hand nearly dropping her teacup, which she chose to slowly settle it back on the table. He had never really known how his mother felt about his father. He had always assumed that she didn't, as she had left the first chance she had gotten. He was still a child then, and he had thought she hadn't loved him either. But that was before he learned that he didn't need love to become strong. Love made you weak after all, and he was to be Daiyoukai so there was no need for anything that weakened him.

"Your father and I, we were arranged to be married." Hiromi began, her voice a bit shaky. "I was so young, and your father he wasn't old, but he had just hit maturity. I had yet to reach my first heat, but it was a marriage made on desperation. The inu-clan was declining, and they were desperate to save it. I hated him, wanted nothing to do with him, and I nearly cried during our ceremony. I think he knew how much I despised the decision, so he left me alone.

"He gave me separate chambers, allowed me to hold company with whomever I chose, and he spoiled me. He told me it was his job to take care of me, promised that he would prove that he was worthy of me. And even when I reached my first heat, he restrained from taking me. It was a struggle for him I knew, so I demanded a castle, somewhere to run to when I had hit my heat. He granted it to me. And so our lives went on, him treating me so well, even though I was so cold in return. Then one day, I was in my private palace and I received a summons from your father, he had become Daiyoukai. It was at that moment I realized how I truly felt about Lord Touga. Needless to say, I answered the summons and met your father. He gave me jewels, he gave me fine silk, and he offered me an eternity of any and everything I could have ever wanted."

Sesshomaru looked to his mother as she suddenly stopped, her head lowering so that her eyes were hidden by the silver bangs hanging into her face. He saw her fists clench on the table top, before she was hiding them away atop her lap under the table.

"It came with a price, however. Your father wanted a son in return. I had wanted to refuse, but I was spoiled. If it meant keeping things the way they were, I would grant him this one wish. The night your father and I conceived you strengthened my feelings further. I spent my pregnancy in my palace and refused your father any entrance, even at your birth."

She gave a small laugh, one that sounded a bit bitter and a tad bit crazed.

"Your birth. . . I had never experienced that much pain. I hated your father for what he had done to me, hated that he had tricked me into something such as labor. I would never endure it again. That was why I never gave him another, though he did ask. He gave me more riches, more grand clothes, catered to my every whim, but I still refused. And then he asked me, when he was tired of trying and failing; do you even love me?"

Silence fell over the two, as Hiromi seemed to have to gather herself. Her son sat in silence, not sure of what to think of her retelling her past and the story of how he came to be, but he was a bit appreciative. It still did not explain his mother's cold nature, but it was easier for him to try and piece things together now.

"Did you love him?" He asked again, and Hiromi gave a sad laugh.

"Would that have kept him from the human princess?" She asked, her voice lower and strained. "If I had told him the truth, would it have stopped his taking another? I believe it would have, but your Hahaue is very selfish, Sesshomaru. So instead, I lied. I told him there was no way that love was possible in a mating that was forced and I refused him a second son. And, so as to not be done in by your father's kindness and made to change my mind, I left. But life in a palace with no child and no mate, it can be lonely, and when I finally returned, Touga had found another. It hurt to see him so happy with another female, and I cried.

"I had rarely cried at all, but then, I cried for what I had lost. I was stupid, and my hurt was my own fault. And to add to my hurt, I was informed that you had been going into heat. I was horrified to know that you were set for the same fate that I had. You had to be Daiyoukai, my son. I refused to have you follow in my footsteps. I wanted to take you with me, but I knew that would be more selfish than I was already being. So, I left you and I left your father to his human woman. And it hurt me more than I admit, because I loved you father and I loved you."

Hiromi looked up to her son with wet eyes, the tears at bay even though she wanted to let them fall.

"Now, does that answer your question?" She asked, shaky hands reaching for the tea set.

"That and many others that I had." Sesshomaru admitted, reaching out to do the task for her. "Though, I have my doubts on how true your love is."

Hiromi laughed, before she was reaching out to take the cup of tea.

"And I don't blame you." She said with a small smile, and then she was sipping her tea. "Though you have yet to answer the question yourself."

"The answer is irrelevant, as I already know despite whichever I choose, you will deny your blessing." Sesshomaru said, standing from the table and heading for his bedroom.

"Sesshomaru!"

His mother's call had him stilling in his steps, turning back to watch the female stand from the table, her cheeks wet with the few tears that had managed to escape when his back was turned. She offered him a small smile, and it seemed genuine and warm for once. It caused him to frown a bit, not sure what had triggered this sudden change in character for the demoness.

"You're positively glowing."

Sesshomaru stiffened, his eyes widening at words, which sounded no where as cold as they usually did.

"What?"

"Oh, please, Sesshomaru." Hiromi huffed, walking closer and risking a hand that she planted on Sesshomaru's cheek. "I was pregnant once before, as you should know being my son. I know the early signs, and you're starting to glow. Not to mention, you looked a horrid mess before. I'm not happy to know that your hanyou had been telling the truth. You offered him this child?"

"What did he tell you?" He demanded suddenly, Hiromi blinking in confusion for a moment. "How did he-"

"He doesn't know!" Hiromi's smile was genuine, and it was easy to see that she was enjoying this. "And here I thought his words were sure because he already knew, but he was merely speaking on what he planned to do. It is quite remarkable to know that he has no idea that you're carrying his first-born. You'll be getting rid of it?"

Sesshomaru stumbled back, his face taking its cold mask again as he glared down at his mother, who seemed to have realized her mistake.

"It would be what you would want, wouldn't it?"

"That's not what I meant." She admitted, her hands clasping in front of her. "I merely wanted to know why you haven't told him as of yet. My assumption was that you did not plan to keep it, and if he knew of the child, he would want you to. I'm sorry to jump to conclusions."

She turned then, heading back to the garden doors and they opened as she reached, her two guards obediently waiting for her. She turned back to him before she left, her small smile in place again.

"Hahaue has been convinced, though the question was left unanswered. Your condition is all the proof I need, but that hanyou, he still must prove himself."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked her and Hiromi merely shrugged.

"He says he loves you, but he must prove it to me first." She informed him, not missing the hitch in her son's breath as she revealed this. "I will not give my blessing if I find his love untrue. Until this evening, my son."

And then she was gone, leaving Sesshomaru stunned in his suite and his brain trying to comprehend what his mother had just revealed. He forced himself not to dwell on it, there would be a time for that later. Love was the last thing he had to think about, especially with enemies being hosted under his roof.

He began to remove his armor and weapons, carefully replacing them to their rightful places, before finally entering his bedroom uninterrupted. Suddenly weary, perhaps it was the beating he had given Inuyasha that tired him, he lay on his bed on his left side with his right hand unconsciously settling over his abdomen. It was a bit unnerving knowing that he hadn't had a chance to tone them to the muscled state they had been in before, especially now that it would begin swelling again in a few weeks. He'd have to let it pass and just put up with it, being disfigured for a bit was easy to forgive now knowing what he did. He had had the smallest implication, but it was far nicer than he'd admit to have it proven, even though it would have been best to know it from the hanyou himself.

"Did you hear that, little one?" He was suddenly talking to the small life inside of him, though still too small to have any aura to be felt. "Your Otousan seems to love me. And I am sure, when I finally permit him to know I am with child, he will love you as well."

**Indeed.** His youki agreed, and he was content to fall asleep with a small smile.

xoxoxoxox

Kagura had struggled to come to this decision, but she had forced herself to come back here. She had been far too yielding to the bastard, and she hated him for it. She was afraid of no one, and she bowed to know one. Or at least, that was what she liked to think. Though the sorceress had found herself following every command, every order, and every request that Naraku had pelted her way. She was ashamed of herself. But she knew that it was inevitable, the man had the power to take her out of existence, and she would admit, she liked living. However, she liked her freedom more and she refused to serve under that disgusting man any longer. There was a chance that she would be caught and the hanyou could absorb her back into himself, but she would risk it. She had to at least try.

She landed in front of the familiar, rickety, old hut, her eyes glaring at the decrepit structure and dreading having to step foot inside. She hated that old woman, but she had no where else to turn to. Kana was hard to convince, and even the human slave that Naraku kept was now under his direct bidding again. She was alone in this, so she had to find assistance elsewhere. She figured the best person to know was the old sage, even if she was a loony old bat.

She didn't move forward as of yet, knowing that it wasn't really necessary, the old bitch had to know she was here. Hell, Kagura had a feeling that she already knew that she was coming. However, she was a difficult person and that meant she would probably stay cooped up in her little hut until the wind sorceress announced her arrival.

"Old woman, I know you're in there!" Kagura burst out, her eyes glaring sharper. "I demand your assistance!"

There was a few moments of silence before the door began to creak open, but only wide enough so that someone was peeking out.

"Why, Kagura, is that you?" The old woman began, her mirth glittering in her eyes. "Why it seems like just yesterday you were at my door."

"It was yesterday, you old bat!" Kagura snapped. "You pretended that you weren't home!"

"Hmm, I don't recall."

"Just let me in, old woman!" Kagura nearly shrieked, already losing her patience. Good gods, why was she doing this again? Right, it meant no more Naraku.

"Sheesh! I knew you were cold, but I didn't think you had fire in you, too!" The woman cackled, opening the door to look at Kagura head on. When she was done laughing, she walked outside, her brown eyes locked with Kagura's red.

"So, you came back, I see." She began, her smile subtle but still crazed. "I knew you'd be back. You're too much of a bitch to let someone walk all over you. Care to tell me what you plan to do?"

"If I can't kill him myself, then I'll be sure to help someone else have the opportunity." Kagura admitted, her face holding an unfeeling mask and her voice tight with rage and disgust.

"Oh, well that's good to hear, but I'm afraid you're in the wrong place dear." The sage said, before she was looking about suspiciously. She waved a hand to beckon Kagura closer and the sorceress did so, leaning in so that she could whisper in her ear. "Betrayal works best when you aid the ones with the same goal as yours."

"Are you suggesting that I serve another!"

It was obvious Kagura disliked the choice, and before she could go into a rant, the old sage was dragging her into the hut and slamming the door shut behind them. She peeped out of her only window, looking about to make sure they hadn't been found and was satisfied to see that they were alone. Kagura only sighed, knowing that no one was out there, the old woman was just senile.

"Just because I said I'd give my assistance does not mean that I'll take orders from someone else." She began, catching the old woman's attention, who turned to look at her. "And besides, I don't very much like that prissy little bitch, princess or not."

"Ha!" The old woman burst out suddenly, actually managing to startle the wind sorceress. "You think you'll get what you want helping out that scaly little hussy! Well, good luck to ya!"

Kagura was confused for a moment. It had been her plan to take down Naraku using the hebi as her helping hand, since it was quite obvious that the princess had no desire to keep the hanyou alive when she was through using him. A jewel shard that big wasn't a gift that didn't come with a price.

"Who else if not princess Sakuya?" She asked, suddenly curious. She could think of no one else. Unless. . .

"I always did want a puppy, but my parents never let me have one." The lady said with a sigh, sitting herself on a low chair that seemed ready to break at any moment.

"Inuyasha! Are you insane!" She demanded loudly, although she already knew the answer to her own question.

"Well, who better than the enemy of your enemy?" The old woman questioned, one gnarled hand rubbing at her chin. "I suppose you can always use that slayer boy like you were planning, but we already know that he's linked to Naraku. Anything the boy knows, Naraku knows as well, unless of course you sever the tie."

"That's impossible." Kagura said, waving the thought away, though she had been thinking of it. "I see I'll have to do this on my own then."

"No, no, I can get you in to the Western Palace, but you're on your own after that." The woman offered, and Kagura looked to her again, not sure if she should trust the old woman.

"And how do you suppose you do that?"

"The wolves haven't forgotten you, my dear." The old woman, for once, sounded serious. "What other way to assure you entrance, but to be brought in as a prisoner."

"Like hell I'll let that happen!" She hissed, turning to begin storming out of the hut. "This is a waste of my time. As if Naraku would stand there and let me be taken prisoner, he'd probably do away with me the first chance he had!"

"Oh so you _are _afraid of him?"

The question had her halting, and Kagura turned to look back at the woman, who sat smiling at her.

"I was beginning to wonder why you had put up with a man like him for so long, since you aren't sleeping with him, I figured you had to actually be afraid of him." The old sage explained, standing to move closer to Kagura, whose face held an expression of anger and disbelief. "Trust me with this one, Kagura. I can get you your freedom, but you'll have to let yourself be imprisoned first."

The wind sorceress struggled with the possibilities and consequences in her mind. The last thing she wanted was for things to fall through. Who was to say that Inuyasha, or even, Sesshomaru wouldn't just kill her on the spot? Perhaps it was a risk she had to take, as anything was better than constantly being under that spider-mongrel's foot.

"What would you have me do?"

A howl in the distance stole their attention, and Kagura couldn't help but remember the attack on the wolf clan she had been ordered to assist with some time ago. She looked back to the old woman, a sage she had stumbled across who was willing to help when she had once been injured during an errand for Naraku. She hadn't said so, or even acted as such, but she had been grateful and the old bat was a good source of information, even if she was annoying. Kagura had asked her once why she continued to help her, and the old woman had only laughed before telling her that the wind sorceress reminded her of herself in her younger years. It still made her shudder at the thought, to think that she could possibly be like the old woman if and when she grew older. It was a devastating thought.

"I see." She finally began, reaching up for her feather. "I don't suppose you're certain this will work?"

"Well, you don't know until you try!" The woman offered her with a wide grin, and Kagura only sighed.

"Of course."

With that she was leaving, closing the door behind her and quickly taking to the sky in the direction she could sense the wolf pack. It wasn't big, which she didn't expect it to be, most of it of teenaged demons, women and children, and the elderly, with a few familiars as well. Gracefully, she soared toward them, until she heard the unmistakable howl of a warning. Good. She had been spotted.

With her feather diving down, she pulled free her fan, her eyes narrowing on the wolf demons now scrambling for cover or gathering to fight her. When she was close enough, she swung her fan, releasing blades of wind that went soaring to the traveling mass. Screams and cries of shock were heard as the wind hit, leaving damage and pain in its wake. She sent it again, so as not to make it seem as if she was holding back.

Finally she landed, having jumped from her feather, before the now frightened and angered wolves. Some stood growling, the others cowering, and she merely smiled as she opened the palm of her hand so that her feather neatly sailed into her grasp.

"Hello, again." She said, her smile dark and promising nothing but devastation and despair. "I believe I have some loose ends to tie up."

xoxoxoxox

Kagome couldn't help the frustration that accompanied the pain as she curled up on her mattress, eyes clenching shut as she fought off the feeling of nausea it was bringing. She had been sensing this dark aura for days now, and it was getting worse. Somewhere there was a tainted jewel shard, this one far bigger than anything she and Inuyasha had come across, and it had to be close. Every time she tried to hone in on it, this happened and she was crippled magically for a while.

"Kagome-san, are you alright?"

That was Kohaku's voice and she nearly whimpered as his presence made the pain double. She had figured out that, though dormant, Kohaku's jewel was still tainted. It made her wonder just what had happened for the boy to be released from Naraku's clutches. There was something she didn't trust, but she was pushing it aside. It could be her nerves getting the best of her with all that was happening. And still, she had wanted to say something to Sango about how Kohaku's jewel was causing her to respond, but she couldn't bring herself to.

These past few hours had been the happiest she'd seen the demon slayer, and she didn't want to ruin it with such heavy news. No, she'd grit her teeth and bear it for now, then figure it all out on her own. She was even too afraid to go to Inuyasha about this sudden update, but she knew she would have to eventually.

"I'm fine." She called out, her voice not as loud as she wanted it to be and obviously strained. "I'm just a bit tired."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, really, I'm okay!" Her voice was trembling now and her stomach knotted as she sensed Kohaku step closer. "Just. . . you just go be with Sango! I'll see you both at dinner!"

There was a moment of silence, before Kohaku's voice finally sailed in, a bit saddened.

"Okay, Kagome-san, I'm sorry to have bothered you."

She sighed in relief as he finally left, the pain ebbing just a bit and her now sweat-drenched body relaxing.

"What the heck is going on?" She asked out loud. "Some thing's wrong, and I have to find out what."

xoxoxoxox

Ishimaru was silently stewing as he walked through the halls of the Western Palace. He couldn't help his mood, either. Here he was, still a council member, but his power stripped away from him by way of the new Daiyoukai. He snorted in disgust at the thought. That imbecilic disgrace would never truly be Daiyoukai. The rest of the court were fools to bow to him at all. He'd get his chance to turn things right. He would not have the West be made a mockery of for much longer.

He realized that there was more than just the hanyou in his way, his own father had very nearly ostracized him because of his behavior towards this Inuyasha. His father, he assumed, was growing senile. He had yet to realize that the opportunity to return the Badger clan to the throne was still open. If he was given the chance, he could have the others see things his way, even that damned flip-flopping Shirogitsune.

He was contemplating turning to their new guests. Even he knew that this peace-treaty was load of shit. He had never once seen snakes strive for peace without a knife hidden in the shadows. So, it was safe to assume that they wanted the same thing. An end to the inu race and the start of a new ruling clan. Though the hebi-youkai must be pretty daft to think they would rule the West once the Daiyoukai was gone, if that was their intention at all. He knew how to be as clever as the next youkai.

"I do believe we have not been properly introduced." A voice said from in front of him.

Ishimaru stopped in his tracks and looked up to find green eyes gazing back at him, and he felt his skin crawl as he was offered a smile. This was the male that was rumored to be the princess' next mate. He had to wonder if he was fully a hebi demon, as his eyes looked closer to nekokai than they did to the usual make up of reptilian eyes.

"You are Kanaye." He said in way of greeting, though he rather not be anywhere near the hebi-youkai.

"Yes, I am, and might I inquire as to who you are?" The snake demon asked with a proper bow.

"Ishimaru, son of Mujina, clan leader to the badgers." He announced quite proudly, though his scowl would have you think otherwise. "I have never heard of you Kanaye-san, are you a noble?"

"I am, but of the lesser courts."

"I see. Well, if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way." Ishimaru said, beginning to walk away, but he was only able to get but so far before he was stopping.

Kanaye was there again, blocking his way but only this time much closer to him. It took a great deal of concentration to break whatever hold those green eyes had on him, and he took a step back only for Kanaye to step forward again.

"If I may be so bold, might I ask for your company, sir?"

"I do not hold company with men I'm afraid." Ishimaru said with a sneer, already jumping to conclusions. "I'm sure you princess is better suited for the task."

The laugh that the snake gave off was one to send a shudder down his spine, a sickening mixture of desire, fear, and wonder.

"Oh, but I believe for the task I have at hand, you will be far better suited." The snake drawled, a hand raising to idly stroke his knuckles against Ishimaru's jaw. "For you see, I believe we share a common interest."

"And that would be?"

Ishimaru couldn't help the growl as the youkai leaned forward, but was able to restrain himself as those lips moved past his own lips, his cheek and finally stopped at his ear to sensually whisper, "Inuyasha."

He jerked away, eyes looking up and down the halls for any signs that the were being overheard, and luckily enough there was no one around. With only a nod, he was turning and leading the way. He made sure along the way that no one was watching and to make sure that Kanaye was still behind him. Once at his private rooms, he dismissed the servants that were within, before he was guiding his guest inside. Once there, he made sure to lock the doors before leading the snake demon to a more private room. That he locked as well, before turning back to the demon who stood watching him with those damn feline-like eyes.

"So, I can assume that you are here under false pretenses?" He began with a question, not attempting to move any closer to the hebi than he already was.

The smile he was gifted was enough of an answer, and he swore for a moment those eyes flashed red, before they were green again.

"How clever you are, Ishimaru-san." Kanaye said, slowly walking closer. "Can you perhaps figure out why I have come to you?"

"You probably figured out my hatred toward the hanyou, and you find I'd be the best to gain as an inside ally." Ishimaru provided, trying to look bored though he was now quite intrigued. "You know I want him out of the way as much as you do. Only I have plans to keep his title once I've done away with him, I won't hand it over to another."

"Please, keep you title." Kanaye said with a snort, at the last minute turning and heading for the low table, where he sat himself in front of the sake service that was set up. "I merely want what's rightfully mine."

Interest struck Ishimaru again, and he moved to join the other demon, who easily poured him a cup of sake.

"Sesshomaru." Ishimaru guessed, before throwing back the wine and pushing his cup out for more.

"Very clever, indeed." Kanaye said, granting his wordless demand.

"Well, once word was spread that he was a breeding bitch up for grabs, he was sought after by many. I for one would never lower my standards to lie with a dog. Strong he may be, but I would rather stick to my own kind. Besides, I rather sink into the depths of a woman than lay with a man."

Kanaye chuckled at that, before he was lifting his own cup to his lips, eyes looking over to Ishimaru who had already downed his second helping.

"To each his own, I suppose." He simply said, his other hand raising to trace the rim of the cup. "If you join with me, you keep the Western Lands under the rule of your clan, and I take a mateless bitch and his bastard son off of your hands. Do we have an accord?"

Ishimaru contemplated settling so easily into a bargain for a bit, but he had grown frustrated and tired, and he had no other route to go. He'd lend his hand to this wretched creature, and then cut him off once he had the power of Daiyoukai behind him. Pouring himself another cup of sake, he held it up, Kanaye clinking his against it with a triumphant smile.

"Agreed." Ishimaru said, throwing it back while the snake merely sipped it.

"Then I suppose you had first prove yourself to me."

At the snake's words, Ishimaru frowned, but green eyes merely glanced to the door. His frown deepening as he realized that they weren't alone, and he had to wonder how anyone could have gotten in. It was then he realized that he had left the garden door unlatched. Slowly, he stood, before soundlessly making his way to the screen door, his hand bursting through to wrap around a throat. A startled gasp escaped whoever he held captured, and he pulled them through, his eyes widening a bit as he found none other than his own father struggling in his hold.

"Otousan."

"Ishimaru, you fool!" His father forced through, his deep rust-colored eyes looking up to him in disappointment. "I would have thought you'd known better than to fall to this."

"I'm growing impatient, Ishimaru-san." Kanaye said, suddenly behind him with a chin resting on his shoulder as he looked down at the old demon. "Shall I do the job for you? Although, it would be just the right move to show me that I can trust you. I would hate to think what could happen should I think you would go back on your word."

The tongue on his neck made him stiffen in disgust, but it wasn't a lick of a sexual nature, even if it was quite sensual. No, he could feel the poison slowly burning away at his skin, and it was a promise that his end was inevitable if he did not pull through.

"Your way of running things have come to an end, old man. I've grown weary of watching you constantly bend your back to these worthless dogs, I shall restore our clan to its proper glory and rightful place." Mujina was giving a gurgling gasp as a sharp-clawed hand was burying into his chest and piercing his heart. His eyes dulled instantly, and Ishimaru grit his teeth as he let the body fall to the floor, stomach coiling as he realized what he had done. Oh well, there was no other way. "Now we'll follow my command."

The slow and soothing laughter that caressed against him from the demon behind him nearly had him recoiling in disgust, but his bloodied hand was grabbed and pulled closer to the dangerous, forked tongue.

"You have pleased me well, Ishimaru-kun." The snake drawled, his tongue dragging over the bloodied fingers before dragging one in between his lips. Ishimaru had to grit his teeth further, feeling the sting of poison cover his skin the more the blood was suckled away. Finally, Kanaye released him with a pleased laugh, before stepping around him to face him again. "And now that I have your trust, I believe I should give you proof in kind. Do you know why I want Sesshomaru and his pup?"

Ishimaru watched, his eyes widening as suddenly Kanaye began to transform, straight hair curling into waves and green eyes bleeding red. His skin became paler and his aura much darker, as suddenly he stood before him as a half-demon he'd never lay eyes on before, but he knew who he was even if he did not know his face.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself." The hanyou began, his eyes gleaming as his lips parted in a smile. "My name is Naraku, and the bitch and pup are mine."

T.B.C

So? How did you like it? I was so lost as to how to word thing that I grew all depressed. Oddly enough, I downloaded theme music from 'Advent Children' and it worked. I know, I'm weird, I listen to original score soundtracks of movies. I like the background music, it inspires me and invokes my emotions. I can't help it. Yes, well, I believe this is dragging on now, and though I don't want to rush it, I feel as if I have to bring this story to a close. Let me know if you think differently, I love hearing from you guys. Until next time. ^_^


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: Neptunesdemon

Archive: Fanfiction net; Mpreg mailing list

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Rating: R

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, incest, non-con, lemon, OC, mpreg, evilness

Author's Note: Yes, I know. You don't have to say it. I think I did bad this chapter. I don't know if I should even be posting it. Then again, my solemn mood could be trickling down into my fanfiction. I hate little sisters sometimes. Okay, enough of my brooding. Go read and hopefully enjoy.

xoxoxoxox

Kaori walked the halls in a panic, her pace quick as she made her way in and out of rooms, looking for her lord's adoptive daughter. It had been her fault for losing her. She should have gone after her right away, instead of detouring to drop off the other children. No, it couldn't be helped. Having Kazue and Shippo with her would have hindered her further. Besides, this wasn't the first time Rin had run of, it was just the first time that she hadn't been able to find the girl in her usual spots.

She had checked every garden, the main tea room which had Rin's favorite paintings, her rooms, the bath house and the main square just inside of the palace gates. She had even checked the kitchen, where Rin usually ended up pestering the head cook for her favorite dishes. Though when she had asked if the human girl had run through there, the cook only shook his head and said he hadn't seen her. Thanking him anyway, she had went on a frantic search, apologizing when she interrupted any one in a room that was occupied.

"Rin!" She was calling out as she slid open the doors to the main ballroom, but was greeted by the dimly lit room. She wasn't here either.

Closing the door, she sighed in frustration and regret, thinking it best to go and tell her prince of the circumstances. It was sure to get her on his bad side and punishment was probably inevitable, but she had no other choice now. Rin was definitely lost and she feared the worst, especially with their enemies being held company within the palace walls.

Her feet carried her down the familiar and well known path leading to Sesshomaru's quarters, and when she arrived, she knocked and awaited entrance. It was silent, which meant he was either in the garden or his bedroom. She entered then and first headed to the bedroom, surprised to find the Shoji screens open and finding Sesshomaru peacefully resting. It was odd that the prince left the screen doors open when he was inside and even odder still that he was sleeping in the middle of the day.

She hated to have to disturb him, but she wanted to let him know right away. The longer she waited was the more chance Rin could get into trouble. Quietly, she crept forward and knelt beside the large bed, her green eyes watching her resting master. She had always admired him, even as they were growing up together and her mother had been watching over them. She had watched him grow into a reputable demon and had adored him further. She was proud to serve him and even though she knew him as her master, she would have liked to have him as a friend. At least, she believed that they shared a trust that could easily give way to friendship.

Her eyes studied him further, and she frowned as she realized the soft glow of his skin, the usually pale skin seeming softer and much smoother. Checking that he was sleeping, she leaned forward to take a tentative sniff and her eyes widened at the recognizable, though faint, scent. The prince was with child! And so soon?

Her gasp was soft, but it was enough to disturb him, and she moved back again as he began to stir. Slowly. amber eyes parted to find Kaori beside the bed, head bowed in respect. What on earth was she doing here?

"Kaori?"

"Forgive me for disturbing you, Sesshomaru-ouji." She began, lifting her head to look at him as he sat up in his bed. "I could not spare more time in informing you."

"Informing me of what?" He asked her, feeling his stomach roil with the urge to bring up his light breakfast.

"Rin-chan has run off and hidden herself somewhere in the palace." She said, nearly flinching in preparation of his anger. "I can not find her."

She bowed her head again, not wanting to watch his face freeze into his icy mask and watching those eyes glare down at her in disappointment. It was bad enough that she had been so careless as to lose the young girl.

"How did she manage to get the chance?" He was asking her, his voice even and calm.

"Young Shippo had been having nightmares again, and Rin-chan had suggested coming to see you." She explained, not chancing in lifting her head. "I had offered them onigiri and tea, and we were on our way to the dining hall when we came across the hebi princess."

She felt Sesshomaru tense even though she wasn't looking at him, his scents sudden spike in worry and anger was enough to let her know that he wasn't pleased.

"Rin had boldly shown her dislike of the princess and before I could stop her, she had run off very upset. I brought Shippo and Kazue to Lady Minako, and then I went after her, but it has been well over an hour and I can not find her."

Sesshomaru was standing then, and she stood to follow him, grabbing up his yukata before he could reach for it and offering it to him. He slipped his arms through and let her tie off the sash, before he was leading the way with the kitsune on his heels, head still bowed a bit in shame. He realized this as he turned to face her again.

"Though I am quite disconcerted with what has happened, I do not put blame on your actions." He told her, Kaori looking up in shock at the words. "Rin is known for being quite impulsive and her tantrums are rare but they do not come as a surprise. We will find her when she wishes to be found, for now you and I will continue to look for her."

"Sesshomaru-sama, I think it best that you do not exert yourself in your condition."

Sesshomaru was stiffening at that, not quite sure if she knew of his pregnancy. And then he realized that he had never gotten that poultice, so his scent was most definitely giving him away.

"You will tell no one of my condition." He ordered suddenly, and Kaori was taken aback. "Not even Inuyasha. Is that understood?"

She wasn't sure why it was to be secret, but she would not disobey her master and further disappoint him. So she bowed obediently to show that she would do as he commanded of her.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."

Satisfied with her answer, Sesshomaru relaxed a bit and figured it was best that he get to Minako and have her hurry that poultice along.

"I must see Minako first." He announced turning to leave. "You continue looking for Rin, and have a servant help you if you find you can not do the task alone."

"As you wish, my prince." Kaori said and then was gone, leaving through her trick of melding into her surroundings than through the door with the inukai.

Sesshomaru was trying his best not to speed down the halls, so as not to draw any attention to himself, but he couldn't help but want to rush and find the old saru. Kaori had always been keen and easy to catch on, but he knew that it was also his scent that was giving him away. For the moment, he was happy that not too many servants were about, most far too busy with helping to prepare tonight's banquet.

His feet automatically took him to the nursery, sure that was where Minako would be, as it was the best place to keep the children during this time. As he reached he slid the doors open, and was relieved to see Kazue freely crawling about. Minako was seated nearby, keeping a watchful eye, even as she attended to brushing out Shippo's hair. The kit didn't seem too happy with that, but his mood brightened as Sesshomaru entered the room.

"Chichiue!" He was calling out, but he couldn't move, thanks to the whack of the brush as a warning that he had better keep still.

The little fox pouted, but did as was expected, though he had wanted to go and give his Chichiue a hug. Minako humphed in satisfaction, her old hands returning to their task as she looked up to the inu prince, who made his way toward her.

"You look troubled, my prince." She began, running the brush through Shippo's wild locks. She had to wonder if anyone had ever tried to tame the boy's hair, naturally thick or not. "Is there something the matter?"

"The poultice?"

Minako glanced up at him with a lost face for a moment, before it clicked and she nodded. Finishing her task, Shippo's hair returned to its usual style but far neater than before, she shooed the young kit off, who was happy to be finally let free. He rushed forward to hug onto Sesshomaru, who allowed him to and rested a hand atop the auburn locks.

"Chichiue, I like your new smell." Shippo said, looking up at his father. "Why do you have to hide it? And why won't you tell Otousan about the new baby?"

Sesshomaru had forgotten that Shippo had been in the room when Minako had announced his pregnancy to him. Things just weren't going to be easy for him.

"Kit, there are too many that will wish to harm my pup should they know of it, and if your Otousan was to know, he would surely want to boast. He is, I'm afraid, quite a loud mouthed idiot. I will tell him in due time."

"Oh." Shippo said, not quite understanding, but understanding the part about Inuyasha being an idiot. "Okay. Should I keep the secret, too?"

"Hai, you should."

"Then I promise not to let anyone know!" The fox announced, earning himself a soft smile from his Chichiue.

"Run along, you!" Minako was soon shooing him, walking closer to the two and mindful of not tripping over Kazue as he crawled past. "Go and mind your baby brother."

"Hai, obaachan."

Sesshomaru watched Shippo sulk off towards Kazue, who had manged to find one of his toys and was now happily chewing on it.

"Here you are." Minako drew his attention to her again. She held out a small jar for him and he accepted it with a small nod of thanks. "You'll apply it and let it sit for about an hour, and afterward you'll be able to wash it off. It will last you the entire day, so I suggest you start your mornings with it. Come here?"

Sesshomaru stepped closer, and let the woman begin her prodding and poking, stiffening only once when a particular prod to his abdomen felt a bit sensitive. Minako moved on though and when she was done, she looked up to him with a smile.

"You're developing well enough." She told him, heading for her cane that stood against a wall next to the chair she had been seated in. "Your womb is forming and it's very faint, but the pup's aura is beginning to develop."

"You can feel it?" Sesshomaru asked her, and Minako nodded, before sitting down.

"Why, that's part of my talent, my prince. I am quite good at reading youki, no matter how small it may be. That and I had once been a healer and wanted to venture off into something new. So, here I am, a midwife with a forte in male pregnancy. Now, you have that poultice set and I'll have the servants draw you a bath in an hour. The children can stay with me."

"Of course."

"Oh and might I ask what has happened to young Rin?"

Sesshomaru merely sighed, before he was turning to head for the single bedroom attached to the nursery.

"I fear she has gone on one of her rare tantrums and has gone into hiding." He answered her. "Kaori has yet to find her."

"Well, I'm sure she'll turn up when she's ready.

xoxoxoxox

Inuyasha opened the door to the tea room and was met by Kuma and Dokutake in what had to be a heated debate, though the older bear's voice seemed as solemn and calm as if they weren't discussing war. Shirogitsune was looking over a map, which a young soldier was pointing out various points on, the silver fox nodding every so often. The only two that were missing were Mujina and Ishimaru, but Inuyasha could care less about the latter of the two not making an appearance.

As he entered, the soldiers in the room bowed, while the council members nodded their respectful greetings. Inuyasha nodded to them in return, before he was heading to his place at the head of the table, Kouga behind him. As he sat, he offered Kouga Ishimaru's usual place, which the wolf easily accepted, settling in and trying his best to ignore the stares. He kept his eyes firmly planted on Inuyasha, the inu-hanyou looking over the present faces.

"Now, I hear that we're going to war." He began after a moment of silence.

"My lord, if I may be so bold to interrupt, but I do not think we are able to begin." Dokutake spoke up, his head nodding to Mujina's empty place. "Mujina has yet to appear and neither has his son."

"Well, where is he?" Inuyasha was asking, a scowl taking his face.

"He had gone in search of his son after news had come of the Lizard Clan's attack." Kuma provided, his face holding a look of deep contemplation. "He should have returned by now, unless he is predisposed with some other matter."

"Well, we'll just have to fill him in later." Inuyasha said, dismissing the matter, before he was looking to the soldier next to Shirogitsune. "Now, what can you tell me?"

The young soldier seemed to struggle with finding is voice for a bit, his body visibly trembling with nerves as he was stared at by the newest Daiyoukai. He had had no reason to fear the hanyou before, in fact, he had been one of many to laugh at the news of Inuyasha's taking the throne. However, he had heard of Tokage's ultimate demise, and now he knew that the supposed weakling was a force to be reckoned with.

"Um, uh, I uh." He stuttered, watching Inuyasha's glower grow darker the longer he took. "The, uh, lizards of the Southern Lands are less then two days ride from the palace. The mass of their army is large, probably close to a thousand."

"That many, huh? And how many soldiers do we have to counter them?" Inuyasha was asking, his claws rapping against the table top in agitation.

"Three hundred, within the palace grounds, my lord." The soldier squeaked out, Shirogitsune chuckling at his behavior.

"That is a mixture of bear-youkai, badgers, and youkai from the lesser lands." Kuma informed him. "As you can see, we are at a disadvantage."

Inuyasha sighed, before he was crossing his arms and glaring at the table top as he tried his best to think things over. He had no idea what he could do to rectify all that was happening. Their army wasn't large enough to best the oncoming attack. Even if he reached out to his newly attained companion in the East, that was still only one hundred demons. And he had no idea what Kouga's familiars would be able to scrounge up. There had to be something that he could do.

"For the moment, we'll just have to make due." He concluded, looking back up at the council members and Kouga, his only ally so far. "We'll focus on our defense for the time being rather than our offense, though I don't want it mistaken that we're going to be sitting ducks."

He looked to Shirogitsune, who seemed engrossed with whatever the young soldier had been pointing out to him, calling for his attention.

"Foxy."

Shirogitsune frowned at the nick name but looked up all the same.

"Yes, my lord?"

"You still want my trust?" Inuyasha asked him, the kitsune only frowning further.

"What would you have me do?"

Inuyasha stood then, his eyes looking to the young soldier again, who stiffened as he was put under scrutiny.

"You, how many youkai do we have ready for battle and out of those, who do you know to be the most skilled?"

"I uh. . . " The young youkai stuttered, all eyes suddenly on him. "We have all our troops readied for an attack, but I would say we only have no more than twenty well skilled soldiers."

"Good, head back to your commander and inform him that I want those twenty ready to head out by nightfall." Inuyasha ordered. "Go now."

"Hai, Inuyasha-sama!"

Then the lad was gone, rushing out of the room and leaving the curious members behind. With him gone the other members turned back to the Daiyoukai, waiting to see if he would further explain his actions.

"Shirogitsune."

It was the first time that Inuyasha had actually used his name, and the kitsune took it as a sign that his lord was being far more serious than he was used to. So, pushing past his shock, he nodded to show that he had the hanyou's attention.

"You get down to the barracks and out of those twenty good men, I want you to pick ten of the best." Inuyasha said, his frown still marring his face and his arms crossed over his chest. "Do so as soon as you can, and when dusk hits, you and those ten men will travel out back to dragon territory. Make sure you aren't seen, because you'll be making a quick stop."

"I suppose I'll be scouting the army heading for us?"" Shirogitsune asked, and the Daiyoukai only grunted. "As you wish, Lord Inuyasha."

Then Inuyasha was looking at his rival, and close friend, who raised an eyebrow at the look the hanyou gave him.

"You take the remaining ten and find the rest of your clan." Inuyasha told him, Kouga nodding to the order. "I want them back here as soon as you can manage."

"No problem. Give me until this evening, I think Ginta should know."

The snort that Inuyasha gave had Kouga frowning, but the smirk had him growling a bit as he saw before the hanyou could say anything that he was going to be teased.

"You're so whipped." The inu said, and Kouga slammed his fist onto the table top with a sound of objection.

"I am not whipped!" Kouga argued, though he knew it was far from the truth. "I respect my mate enough to let him know whats going on! That and I'd like to return to what you interrupted before dragging me off here! And besides, you're just as whipped as I am!"

The table of elders could only sigh and shake their head as an argument ensued, Shirogitsune the only one of them interested in the duo's banter.

"For your information, flea bag, I ain't whipped!" Inuyasha was shouting before he was stopped.

"Inuyasha-sama!"

The room was soon looking to where a servant came bursting in, his chest heaving as he seemed to have run here from some distance away in the palace. His gold-green eyes were wide and panicked, and his skin seem pale and covered in a thin sheet of sweat.

Inuyasha took in the young servant and knew something was up. As the young demon stumbled in, he stood from his place, his left hand settling around the hilt of Tetsusaiga in a reflexive habit.

"What is it?"

"It's Mujina!" The fox demon panted out, his voice strained. "He's been found dead!"

The silence that filled the room from that statement was only broken by Inuyasha's muttered curse, before the Daiyoukai was gritting his teeth and looking about at the council members.

"Kouga, I hate to say it, but it looks like your goodbyes will have to be short."

Kouga sighed, but nodded anyway and was standing from the table and leaving the room with respective nods to the rest of the room. Then Inuyasha was looking to Shirogitsune, who was standing as well. The silver kitsune had his eyes closed in concentration, his hands tightening his sword hanging from his belt.

"Give me until tomorrow night, my lord." He said, silver eyes opening to look at the Daiyoukai, his face for once holding a look that was all business. "Until then, I leave things in your hands."

Inuyasha only grunted a reply that sounded like a confirmation of some sort, and the older youkai accepted it. With a bow he was gone, leaving behind the other members and a few guards. They all looked expectantly at the new Daiyoukai, awaiting his next order.

"We continue as normal. Mujina's death won't be announced just yet." His eyes were then looking to the servant who had come with the message. "Who knows of this so far?"

"Just everyone in this room, myself and the servant girl who found him dead in his room. She chose to stay and wait for me to take you to his body."

"Good, you head back and tell her to keep her mouth shut, and you do the same." He heard Dokutake snort, and he looked to the toad-demon. "That goes for everyone one else here. Until I know how and why he died, no one says a damned word. Got it?"

The rounds of agreement had the Daiyoukai nodding with satisfaction before he was releasing the servant boy to give his comrade the message. Then he was ready to dismiss the remaining members of the council, but Kuma's voice had him looking to the old bear.

"Do you suspect that Mujina was murdered, my lord?" The old demon asked, and Inuyasha's frown deepened as he looked away in thought.

"Mujina was old, but he was no where near ready to die on his own." He muttered aloud, looking back to the oldest member out of the council men. "Someone wanted Mujina out of the picture, and I'm gonna find out why."

xoxoxoxox

Rin sat huddled under the floorboards of a rarely used drawing room, her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped about them. Her chin rested atop them, a frown fitting her face and a pout on her lips. She hadn't understood why Kaori-san wanted her to be nice to the snake princess, she was only human and even she could tell that the princess was bad.

She looked about her hiding place, something she had found by accident when her punishment for misbehaving had been to clean this room on her own. She had been stomping in a tantrum, of course after her chichiue had already left so as not to be punished again, and had fallen through.

Luckily, she hadn't hurt herself and when she managed to climb out, she realized that she could use this place. So, she told no one about it, and whenever she wanted the freedom to have her tantrums, she would escape here. It was also fun to hear conversations that people thought were secret, being that they figured no one really used the place.

No one was here now however, and she was grateful for it. She wanted to be alone so that she could pout and brood in peace. She'd head back to find her chichiue soon enough, and she was sure that she would be in a lot of trouble. She had heard Kaori come searching not too long ago, and the panic in her voice told the young human that she would head to tell the inu prince that she was missing. Besides, she was starting to become hungry as she never did get that dango.

Her hands reached up above her to start moving the floorboards aside, but the sound of the shoji screens sliding open had her fixing them back in place. She huddled quietly, her mouth snapping shut so she didn't accidentally make a sound, and her ears were open to listen. She felt a shiver run down her spine, and she had the oddest urge to just run away. That was out of the question, as it meant giving up her hiding spot.

She held her breath as the footsteps stopped directly above her, and she looked up, trying to look up through the small cracks in the floorboards. She almost gasped as she saw a flash of black hair, and she had to stop and wonder just who it was.

The second set of footsteps told her that it was more than one youkai, and she instinctively ducked away, brown eyes looking up at the floorboards above her. She had no idea what was going on, but something was telling her it was best she started to find another way out. Which she already knew of. If she kept moving towards the left wall, she would find herself by the loose panel that led underneath the roka. That exited out by a garden that she could find her way from.

She started to do just that, but her movement was paused by a voice she recognized.

"I hope you have more to this plan of yours than it seems." It was Ishimaru, the older badger's son. She didn't like him much either, he was always glaring at her chichiue and was even rude to Otousan. "I'd hate to discover that you've dragged me into a situation with no definite intent."

The smooth, rumbling laughter that trickled down to her had her trembling and she gasped as the demon stepped close enough that she could see him through a larger than usual gap in the floor boards. The straight black hair and green eyes, even the glittering scales. He was hebi, just like that nasty princess and just like her, he was bad. She could tell by just looking at him.

"No need to worry, my friend." The youkai assured the other, his face fitted with a sly smile. "Murdering your father would not have been done in vain. You now hold the title of clan leader, and you will get the rest of your clan to rise up against the newest Daiyoukai."

"Do not speak so freely of my father's death." Ishimaru warned, the snake merely nodding in agreement. "To think I've sullied my hands for the likes of you. When this is over, you turn from these lands and never look back. You'll have your bitch and your whelp, and I'll give you Inuyasha's head if it so pleases you, but you never return."

"Oh, is there a threat lingering beyond those words?"

"A promise that you'll regret ever showing your face here again." Ishimaru warned and the hebi only chuckled.

"You didn't want to kill daddy, did you?"

"You leave my father out of this!"

The boom in the badger's voice had Rin jumping, and she clamped her hands over her mouth to stifle her yelp. She was already tearing with the news that Mujina-otooji was dead. He hadn't been a bad man, and like Kuma-otooji and Shirogitsune-san, he had been fond of her. And now he was dead, killed by his own son. She couldn't understand why.

"Enough of this!" The snake snapped, his face now contorted with a snarl. "You agreed to take part in this, you will have no regrets. By the new moon I will have what's mine and Inuyasha will have no way of stopping me! You will over take his loyal subjects, all who seem to be rising in number. He'll make a move soon against the princess, I know it, and I want that stopped!"

"The lizard-clan of the South are already marching closer, I can easily aid them, but it will be difficult. My father was loyal to the inu-clan, bitter but loyal, and he had many faithful followers amongst our kind."

"Then dispose of them and lead those who will follow you." Kanaye advised him. "My servant will strike when I order her to, and we'll easily overthrow Inuyasha."

"And you need the new moon for that?" Ishimaru asked, his confusion evident.

Kanaye laughed again, his hands reaching up to carefully throw his hair over his shoulder.

"Surely, you know of a hanyou's human night?"

Ishimaru's silence and his unamused glare was answer enough.

"You see, on the new moon the Lord of the West will become human. He will be vulnerable and powerless." Kanaye announced, his form shifting and eyes changing.

Rin watched, her eyes widening as she was soon looking up at the last person she wanted to be in the presence of. He couldn't be here. Her family was in danger.

"It is on that night that I'll kill him!"

Rin shook her head in disbelief, her hands still clamped over her mouth and tears streaming down her face. She had to get out of here and tell someone, let them know what was going on. She wouldn't let them hurt her chichiue or her otousan.

She froze as red eyes were soon looking down, directly into hers and Naraku smiled.

"You can keep a secret, can't you?"

She was screaming as tentacles burst through the floorboards, writhing and reaching out for her. She escaped by mere inches, crawling away and towards the exit she knew wasn't too far off. She heard Ishimaru cursing and looking behind her, those same tentacles were on her tail, and the badger was jumping down, crouching and looking for her in the dark space.

"Where are you, you little bitch!" He bellowed out, using the tentacles as a guide to her.

Rin moved faster, stopping in front of the loose panels and pounding her fists against it in a panic. She burst free just as Ishimaru drew close enough to reach for her, but she was already pushing through and out from under the roka, her little feet running out into the thick plant life of the garden.

She didn't look back, knowing that she was probably being followed. She had to run and get help, she had to find her chichiue.

She was crying out as she was suddenly grabbed from behind, a hand clamping over her mouth as she tried to scream. She knew it had to be no other than Ishimaru, being a demon he was fast enough to catch up with her.

"I will not have you ruin this for me, ningen brat!" The badger growled out, before he was crying out as she bit down on his hand.

He released her because of it, and Rin took the chance to try and run, but she didn't get far. She tried to scream again as she was grabbed, but it was cut short as a heavy hand ripped across her face, her lip bursting at the force and her body flying to the ground.

Her eyes looked up at Ishimaru in disbelief, the panting badger demon glaring down at her with his rust colored eyes now blood red and his fangs bared and glistening.

"Very good, Ishimaru."

From the shadows of the surrounding plants, Naraku seemed to melt out of them, his red eyes looking to the full-blooded demon with pride. As he came closer, his hand took to petting Ishimaru's head as if he was a dog that had pleased its master.

"You've done well."

Rin was trying her best to shrink away as those red eyes turned on her next, Naraku smiling down at her in a promise of things she didn't yet understand but knew to be afraid of.

"How very naughty of you, little girl." Naraku said, moving closer and crouching down beside her. "Do you know what happens to naughty children like you?"

Rin couldn't find her voice and all she could do was whimper and hyperventilate, her body trembling and her mind pleading for someone to come and save her.

"They get punished, of course." Naraku answered for her, reaching out to wipe away a tear.

Her eyes widened further as tentacles slowly slithered up into the air, writhing and dancing above her as Naraku continued to pet her cheek. She didn't like his hand touching her, it was cold and clammy, but she was too scared to move.

"Now be a good girl." Naraku crooned, slowly standing, but his eyes never looking away from her. "And don't scream."

Against his request, she began to scream anyway, but it was cut short as the tentacles shot forward and her world went black.

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru gasped as he was jumping awake, having fallen asleep in the bath. He couldn't help it, the water was warm and relaxing, and soothed his worries away for the time being. It was short lived however, as he had been visited by another nightmare during his nap. It had been of Rin, and he had watched as she was dragged off into darkness by writhing masses, her hand reaching out for him. But, no matter how much he stretched his hand for her, he couldn't reach her.

He shivered despite the warm water, and couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach which he knew wasn't nausea. Something was wrong. He had to find Rin immediately, if only to ease his now troubled mind. He stood from the water and reached for the towel that had been left for him, drying off as much as he could before stepping out. The rest of him was dried off and then he was flinging on the bathing yukata and side-stepping the oil left for his skin. He'd do that later, when he wasn't so agitated and nervous.

He exited the bathing room and was then walking down the hallway to his own room. It was empty, save a change of his formal kimono and hakama set up on a day bed. He ignored it and closed the door, once in his life not concerned that he wasn't properly dressed. He didn't care, he was on a mission.

The next twenty minutes consisted of him searching every room he came across and questioning every servant or noble that crossed his path. He gained nothing however, and it only doubled his efforts. His travels found him crossing paths with Kaori, who seemed relieved to meet up with him, though it didn't last as she took in the sight of her prince.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what is it?" She questioned as she came to stop in front of him. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"Where is Rin?" He asked her, Kaori's face falling into a look of shame.

"I still am unable to find her."

She was shocked as he brushed past her, his steps hurried and she followed obediently without having to be told. He led them to the young girl's bedroom, where he looked about the empty room, before stepping in further. Kaori could only stare in amazement as he knelt beside the bed, looking under it before he was heading over to the closet. That he slid open and pushed the kimonos that were hanging aside, finding nothing but her slippers and shoes beyond them.

Then he was storming over to the large chest at the foot of bed, the one that usually housed her toys, and he flung it open with a force that made the kitsune female jump. She had never seen her prince like this, and she had to wonder what had happened for him to react in such a manner.

"Where is she?" Came the calm voice, only a bit tight with tension. "Where could she have gone?"

"Sesshomaru-sama."

She was ignored as he began removing the toys from the chest, his eyes focused on his task until it was empty, and the chest was flung aside in frustration. It wasn't too often that the previous Daiyoukai would let his emotions show this way, in fact, this was a first for Kaori. Rin's disappearance must be much more upsetting than he made it seem at first.

"Rin." He was calling out, Kaori jumping as the bed was overturned and basically destroyed. "Rin, where are you?"

Kaori could only watch him return to the closet, the silk clothing torn from where they rested as he searched the closet again.

"Now is not the time for games, Rin." He scolded, his voice losing its calm and solemn tone, becoming tight and almost carrying a tremble. "Rin, where are you?"

With the closet proven to be empty, he slammed it shut and stormed over to the garden doors and flung them open.

"Rin!"

The answer back was the occasional bird calls, and Kaori didn't know what to do when the inukai turned to storm back over to her.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She called out as he bypassed her.

She was ignored and he went storming down the hall, servants being sure to keep out of his way.

"Rin!"

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

Kaori ran after him, matching his pace as she caught up and trying her best to calm him down.

"I'm sure she's fine." She tried to assure him, though she wasn't sure if it was working. "She is just having a tantrum as you said, she will turn up when she is ready to."

"No! I want her now!" He was growling out, opening a random door and scanning the room full of nobility sharing tea.

They only stared up in wonder and fright as hardened amber eyes glared over them. They all sighed in relief as he left after a few long moments, and Kaori bowed an apology before closing the door again.

By the time she was ready to follow after him, Sesshomaru was rounding a corner and she had to run and catch up.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please calm down!" She called out to him.

She was further ignored, and all she could do was follow after him. She would have tried stopping him physically if she didn't think that she would probably lose her hand for touching him during this point in time.

She saw him disappear into a room, and she sighed before following him. She skidded to a halt as she almost collided into his back, the demon having come to a stop just inside of the door. She found it odd and was about to question him, when the familiar scent of his human ward teased her sense of smell. Cautiously, she was peeking around him, her eyes widening at the destruction to the floor of the room, an obvious sign that something horrible had happened here.

Rin's scent was accompanied by two others, one she recognized as none other than Ishimaru's and the other, it made her stomach curl. She had never sensed this demon before, but just his trace that he had left behind made her wish to never come face to face with him again.

"No." She heard Sesshomaru say, the demon taking a tentative step forward as he looked about the room. She couldn't see his face from behind him, but she had the feeling that it was showing an array of emotions she had never seen before. "He couldn't be here. He can't have her."

Before she could stop him, he was rushing over to the broken floor boards and jumping down into the crawlspace underneath, frantically searching and making more of a mess than there already was. His claws tore apart the wood and the bits and pieces were flung about carelessly. The nursemaid had to duck and cover from a few stray pieces as she made her way over to him.

"Rin!" He was calling out, no longer breaking apart the floor, but still looking about the debris for the girl the was obviously not there. "Rin!"

"Sesshomaru-sama, please calm down!" Kaori pleaded, jumping down and taking the risk by putting her hands on his shoulders. She nearly wilted under the deadly glare he narrowed on her, but she steeled herself and returned it. The shock of that had the prince's glare softening a bit. "This isn't the way to behave, it won't help us find her. Whoever was here must have taken her, and we have to keep a level head if we want to get her back."

"Why her?" The inukai was growling out, pulling free of Kaori to stand straight up. "I'm the one he wants."

"Sesshomaru-sama?" The rest of her question was easily translated even though she didn't ask it.

"The one who pupped me." Was all he offered her, jumping back up to what was left of the room's floor. "He obviously came here looking to try and take me and-"

His word stopped abruptly and Kaori had to wonder what could have possibly make him stop so suddenly. She took his example and climbed up so that she was behind him, and she couldn't help but feel her stomach sink at the look of dread that was so openly exposed on her prince's face.

"Prince Sesshomaru, what is it?" She asked, suddenly wanting to know what she could do to have him as himself again.

"Kazue."

That was all he said before he was speeding off. Kaori could only call after him, but he didn't stop. He wouldn't stop until he got where he was rushing to. The closer he got was the stronger the stifling scent of Naraku seemed to become and it pushed him to run faster.

When he rounded the corner of the hall that held the nursery, he couldn't help but panic at his son's crying. In a quick sprint, he was in front of the door and flinging it open, his heart pounding and stomach dropping at not knowing what to expect.

Amber eyes gazed upon the sight of Kazue fussing in Minako's arms, the old woman trying to the rock the boy quiet. The saru looked up at him as he entered, she was disgruntled and obviously annoyed.

"He's been crying for quite a while, you know." She informed him, before she was stopping and taking in his state.

The mussed hair, quickly thrown on robe and obviously distressed expression was something to worry over.

"What on earth is going on here? You look like hell." Kazue's crying had quieted some, but now the pup was yipping with its "mother's" scent so close and he wanted his attention. "You might as well come and calm him. He's been crying since he woke, I suspect it's teething pains."

It was all the invitation he needed, and he rushed in before nearly snatching his son away from her, pulling by close to him and nuzzling the black locks on his head. Minako watched on just the slightest bit miffed, but undoubtedly confused. She had never seen the prince this shaken, save for when Naraku had last attacked him when Kazue had been born.

The inu was now licking his son affectionately in a canine form of comfort, before he was hugging the pup closer to him, Kazue having calmed to hiccups and the occasional whine. Something had happened, and she wanted to know what.

"Okay, boy, out with it." She gently ordered, her face holding a deep frown. "What's troubling you?"

Sesshomaru looked up from nuzzling Kazue's cheek to look up at the midwife, his own cheek pressed against the soft downy top of his pup's head.

"Inuyasha." He told her, confusing the old woman further. "I have to let him know."

"Glad you came to your senses on that matter." She said, misinterpreting his words. "He is the father after all."

"No." Sesshomaru calmly corrected her, though his voice was still a bit agitated. "He has to know that Naraku was here. And he has Rin."

xoxoxoxox

Inuyasha couldn't help the scowl that settled on his brow as he stared down at Mujina's dead form. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides, tight enough that his claws were threatening to pierce his skin, but he was too distracted to pay much attention to that.

Upon entering Mujina's room, it had seemed as if the old demon had died peacefully in his sleep, but Inuyasha knew that wasn't the case. He could smell the blood and a sickening after scent that nagged at his brain to pay attention. So, he had stepped forward and as respectfully as he could with eyes watching him, tore open the badgers sleeping kimono.

The young servant girl had gasped and clutched onto the servant that had led him back here, and Inuyasha had merely put on the scowl and clenched his jaw tight in fury. The large hole in the demon's chest, stuffed with cloth to slow the bleeding from seeping through the clothes, was proof enough that his guess had been right. This was no natural death, someone had made the first move, and Inuyasha had an idea of who.

"Dress him in new clothing and have the body taken away. No one knows that he was murdered, do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord." The young demon lad said, still trying to comfort the demoness. "Should I inform Ishimaru-san of his father's passing?"

Inuyasha stopped, having forgotten about that pain in the ass. It would be right for the young badger to know, being that Mujina was his father. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen much of him since their last encounter in the hallway. It made him just a bit curious as to what he'd been up to.

"No, I'll tell him personally." He answered, the young servant nodded. "You two just get to work and when you're done here, you can return to your normal duties."

"Hai, Inuyasha-sama." They both piped at the same time, and then Inuyasha was leaving them to do as he'd bid.

As he left the room, he had the urge to go straight to wherever Ishimaru's quarters were located. But then he was suddenly thinking of his mate, and though he was being ignored, he felt the need to see him. So, without much worry that he'd probably be turned away, he started off on the well known path that would take him to his shared quarters. He had only rounded the first corner, when he recognized a panicked Jaken rushing towards him.

'Great.' He thought, shoulders sagging. 'What now?'

"Inuyasha-sama!" Jaken panted out as he came to a halt in front of the inu-hanyou. "Prince Sesshomaru requests your immediate attention!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes suspiciously, knowing that Jaken found even the most menial of Sesshomaru's demands to be of the utmost importance.

"Why?" He asked, and the little green toad huffed impatiently.

"Rin has gone missing!" He provided, Inuyasha tensing at the words as if waiting for the worst to come. "He suspects Naraku!"

"Damn it!" Inuyasha was swearing before rushing off and then calling back to Jaken. "Where is he!"

Jaken tried his best to keep up on his shorts legs as Inuyasha raced through the halls blindly for the moment, as he had no idea where Sesshomaru was.

"The nursery with Minako-san, my lord!"

And then Inuyasha was gone, sprinting off at full speed and startling a few servants walking about the halls. Jaken could only whine and complain as he followed after him at a far slower pace, even though he was running as fast as he could.

The two didn't seem to notice the reptilian eyes that watched them race away, hidden beneath a small table holding an expensive decorative vase. The snake soon slithered away, and at the end of its journey, it slowly writhed up the arm outstretched to it, hissing gently in a waiting ear.

Sakuya's face dropped its solemn mask and wrinkled into one of rage, her hand slamming down on the table top she sat at, the tea set rattling with the force.

"That egotistical imbecile!" She hissed, pushing herself up and beginning to pace in anger. "He'll ruin everything! I should have never trusted him to help me!"

She placed the snake back on the ground and nodded her head out towards the gardens.

"Find where he is!" She demanded, the snake merely hissing and slithering off. "I demand to know what he could be possibly thinking!"

When she was left alone, she tried her best to calm herself, knowing a servant would be showing up soon to remove the tea service. She didn't need them thinking she was unhappy and report it to the Daiyoukai or his mate. She would still use the guise that she was a guest who was content with her hosts' gratitude, even if Naraku was trying his best to destroy her meticulous planning.

It was a good thing she had never intended to truly share her victory with the wretched spider, because after this betrayal, he was as good as dead.

xoxoxoxox

Kouga eagerly ran as fast as his shards cold take him, knowing he was leaving his temporary troops a bit behind him. He was on a mission though. He needed to find his pack mates as fast as he could and bring them back to the Western Palace. The faster he did that was the faster he returned to Ginta,

His mate hadn't been happy, but he did understand the importance of what needed to be done. So, sending Hakkaku off with the twins, the two had had a private goodbye. It had left Kouga giddy and ready to go, but the motivation was furthered by Ginta's hint of a private welcome back.

So, here he was running the trail he had taken here, knowing he had left tracks purposely for his pack to follow. The howl in the distance had him pausing momentarily, and he lifted his nose to the air to see if he could catch a scent.

He did, and he recognized it as his own brethren, and even from here he could tell it was quite a few of them.

"Lord Kouga!"

He looked back to see the ten soldiers reaching up with him, none looking the slightest bit winded, though a couple seem disgruntled to having been left in his dust.

"More than a mile south." Was all he said, before he was changing and charging off.

He'd reach them faster in his wolf form, and of course, with the jewel shards to help as well. His mind was determined as he ran through the forest and over rocky terrain. It took him close to half an hour, but soon enough he could hear more howls and the scent was stronger now. Releasing a howl of his own, Kouga charged forward and was soon greeted with the sight of familiars and transformed youkai.

As they met, Kouga was surrounded by eager pack mates, all barking and happily licking at his face. They romped and played for a few minutes, Kouga putting a few of the more rambunctious youths in their place, before he was calming everyone down. They waited patiently, a few growling at the youkai that drew near, and Kouga easing their discomfort and suspicion with a few growls of his own to warn them not to attack. As the mixture of badgers, foxes, bears, and a single toad demon finally reached them, Kouga finally changed back into his youkai form.

"Come on." He said with beckoning tilt of his head. "The rest of the pack's not too far."

He led them, and the few of his wolves that came to greet him, back in the direction he scented the others. They reached after a short walk to a clearing where camp had been set up, and the moment he was noticed, he was bombarded by a second wave of happy wolves and youkai.

Kouga basked in it for a moment, happy to see his pack again and not having expected so many to survive. There had to be more than fifty wolves, but less than a hundred. It didn't worry him much, because there were almost twenty new pups, which meant his clan would do quite well at rebuilding. It would be slow, but it was enough to know that they had survived.

"Prince Kouga, we thought you were dead." An old youkai said, her voice showing her relief.

"That's Lord Kouga now." He told them, the level of excitement rising.

"Ne, does that mean you got a mate?" A young pup asked, his gray eyes blinking up expectantly at is lord.

"Uh huh, sure does!" He laughed, his ego swelling a bit at the round of disappointed 'aws' by a few of the females and a couple males. "I came to take you to Lord Inuyasha. He's in need of our assistance."

There was a hum of murmurs that rose out of the surrounding youkai at the news, the elders of the group huddling together in a tight discussion. Kouga knew that they would always carefully talk over his decisions and then give his opinion and advice. As the leader, he had main priority to what the pack did, but the elders were always welcome to give their approval or dissuade him if they were against it.

"My Lord Kouga, we are sure you will not steer us wrong." An old ookami began as they group finally fell quiet, her small frame supported by a gnarled cane. "We shall continue our journey West and be welcome by the inu clan. However, I do believe we should dispose of a threat before we move forward."

"Huh?"

His confusion did not last long as he was led to an isolated tent with two young youkai standing guard. They stood aside to let him in, and Kouga looked back to his pack only once, before he was pulling back the flap and stepping in. He came to halt inside, blue eyes wide in disbelief as he stared down at a rope-tied captive under the sharp glare of one of the few older males left. As his shock subsided, his eyes narrowed and his teeth were bared, a low growl rumbling in his chest.

"Kagura." It was an acidic hiss, and his fists clenched as he looked down at her.

The sorceress only glared back, her hair disheveled and a few wounds and bruises marring her face and body, while her kimono was ripped and dirtied. Kouga had half a mind to rip her head off, but he steadied himself letting his anger brew the longer he stared at her.

"How did you manage to capture her?" He was questioning the wolf standing guard.

"The other night she attacked us during our travels." He informed his Alpha, noting how Kouga growled louder at the words, eyes flashing red. "However, we were able to overpower her by a fluke. Her own wind blew up the dust loosened by our travel and when she was blinded, we took our chance. There were no casualties and only minimum injury. The newly born pups, their mothers and male carriers, were safe. We didn't know what to do with her but tie her up and stand guard over her. The decision on how we should of dispose of her was left to you."

Kouga looked back to Kagura, who hadn't let up on her own glare, and even seemed the least bit impatient. Slowly, he walked forward until he was directly in front of her, cerulean eyes locking with red.

"If you're going to kill me, just get it over with." Kagura suddenly snapped, Kouga's jaw clenching.

"I'll be all to eager to." Kouga announced, his hand closing about the hilt of his sword.

"Yes, I know. However, then you wouldn't be able to know what I can offer in return for my life." She then said.

Kouga only snorted, before he was pulling his sword free, testing its weight and spinning it once before resting it against the juncture where her neck met her shoulder.

"There's no talking your way out of this." He told her, his eyes still narrowed with hers. "You'll pay for what you did to me and my clan."

"Oh? And what if I told you I knew what Naraku was up to and how your little hanyou friend was in danger?"

It made him pause momentarily, but he steeled himself and only growled.

"As if I'd believe the woman who nearly murdered my entire clan! You could be lying to me and this could all be a trick!"

"I need no tricks to destroy you or your pathetic pack, ookami!" She bit back, Kouga's face scowling further at the insult. "I let myself be captured because I knew you could take me to Inuyasha"

"I won't help you get to him." Kouga insisted, and Kagura gave a growl of frustration.

"You imbecile! I'm trying to help you, or would you rather have what's left of your disgraceful little pack strewn about the countryside!"

"As if I would give you the chance!" Kouga snapped, his sword pressing closer to her skin so that it cut into the pale flesh.

Kagura's mood changed then, and she straightened herself with a cocky smirk, bearing her throat to the Alpha who had a death wish against her.

"Fine then, foolish whelp, kill me." She commanded him, watching him become the least bit unsettled. "Finish me and rid yourself of the one woman who nearly destroyed your pack."

Without hesitation, he raised his sword and was swinging down to take her head, but the next words to come out of her mouth had him stopping just a hair's breath away from making the kill.

"Your mate and pups!"

He looked to her, watching her smile grow as the blade stopped short of ending her life.

"You wouldn't dare-" He was interrupted by her soft chuckle.

"Please, would I threaten them with my life in your hands?" Kagura asked him. "I know they're in danger at the Western Palace and I'm sure you won't allow them to be. Now, I can help you, but you must take me to Inuyasha."

"You wouldn't call that a threat?"

"Oh no, my lord." She said, her eyes looking up at his glowering face. "I would say that was a warning. If I die, so does your precious little pups and your newly attained mate all because you didn't heed my word. I know what that snake princess has planned and I offer my services to you and Inuyasha, but only if I keep my life!"

Kouga was torn. He was sure that she couldn't be trusted. This woman had hurt him once before and he was sure that she would do it again with no remorse. However, now he had more than just his pack to worry about. His pups and Ginta were coming into the picture and he couldn't risk them either. There was so much that could go wrong if he made the wrong choice.

"I could never trust someone who serves Naraku." He told her, his eyes glaring back at her. "I can manage without you."

His sword raised, but once again it was stopped as Kagura announced something that made his blood run cold.

"He's there." She calmly revealed, the blade stopping against her already bleeding skin this time. "And here you are wasting your time attempting to kill me, when you could be at your mate's side, protecting your children."

"You set this up!" He accused, his anger exploding.

"Yes!" She yelled back, her eyes burning with anger as well. "But only so that I can get my own revenge! You take me to Inuyasha and I will give you my aid in defeating Naraku! He's already succeeded farther than you've expected, because he's in the castle walls! How long is it before he's close enough to strike? Don't prove to me how stupid you are, ookami! Take me to Inuyasha!"

With an angry cry, Kouga was lifting his sword and swinging it down. The dull thud of an impact was heard before Kagura crumpled to the ground, her body limp in front of the Alpha's feet. The guard that was still in the room watched with wide eyes as Kouga sheathed his sword, his eyes glowing red and his breathing heavy.

"My lord?"

"Make sure she's tied where she can't escape and you search her for any weapons she may have hidden." Kouga ordered, his back turning away from the wind sorceress. "When she wakes up, knock her out again. I'll start gathering the pack, we're leaving tonight and heading for the Western Palace. If she's lying to me, she'd dead, but I can't risk my family."

The wolf only bowed to his Alpha's command and then Kouga was heading outside, not the least bit surprised to find the pack waiting expectantly for him to tell what had happened.

"The witch comes with us." He rose his hand to fend off any objections. "Gather all you can and leave behind anything that will slow us down. We leave tonight. Move out!"

As the pack went on to carry out his order, he turned to the ten soldiers that Inuyasha had sent him out with. They stood at attention, awaiting whatever order they were going to give him.

"Out of all of you, who's the fastest?" He asked them, tightening his sword by his side.

A young kitsune stepped forward, Kouga realizing for the first time that it was a female. He nodded to her as she bowed, the fox youkai awaiting his command.

"Go ahead of us and warn your Daiyoukai that troubles on his way." He told her, the female nodding. "Don't stop until you reach there and head straight for him. Tell him I said Naraku's breached his walls. Ask him to keep a close eye on Ginta and my pups, since I'll be delayed traveling with my entire pack. Give me me a full day at most."

"Yes, sir!" She was spouting and then she was off, transforming into a large-sized demon fox and sporting seven tails. Kouga blinked in amazement as she sped off, faster than he was when he didn't use the jewel shards. When she had disappeared over the darkened horizon, he looked back to the nine that were left and bid them to take watch at different radii.

When they were gone, he was promptly went to assisting his people, but not before his eyes looked up at the waning moon. That could only spell trouble and it meant he had to move quickly. His friends and family were depending on him.

T.B.C.

I know, it's a crappy cut off point, but my brain crashed. It seems like I'm dragging this, please let me know if I am. I'm trying my best to keep this entertaining and grabbing, but it feels like I'm failing in that area. Sorry, I had to fight off depression and stress due to some personal issues, but I couldn't keep you guys waiting. I'm not sure if Kouga knows of Inuyasha's human night, so if any one knows, I'd appreciate the help. Don't be afraid to let me know how you feel and stuff, it helps me write better. Until next time and I hope to hear from you all. No update until I get twenty reviews. . . . nah I'm kidding. I hate when people do that though. Ok, shutting up, you go review. Please!


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: C-Chan2 aka Neptunesdemon

Archive: Fanfiction net, Mpreg Archive

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Ratings: R

Spoilers: None

Warnings: OC, OOC, incest and non-con

Author's Note: A lot of drama in real life held this back, and I finally got to this, while getting an idea for another inu fic. Two actually, but this has to be done first and then I'll dapple into the new ideas. Read on!

xoxoxoxox

From the moment Jaken had given him the message, Inuyasha had only the course of mind to get to his mate. How the hell could he have not noticed that Naraku was so close to him, to his family!

He nearly stumbled at that recollection, but easily gained his footing and continued heading for the royal chambers.

His family. It was _his _. For years, he had gone on without one, after losing his mother. There was Sesshomaru, but before now, he was as much family to him as Naraku was his friend. But now with his brother accepting him as his mate, taking Rin as his daughter, and having Shippo adopted as his son, he had what he'd always yearned for. And he'd be damned if he'd let anyone take that away from him!

He long left the kappa behind, Jaken's short legs unable to keep up with him. He rounded the last corner that would lead to the wing of the castle that held the royal family, and was soon bursting in through the nursery door, his eyes scanning about for any sign of struggle or disarray.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Shh!"

The shush came from the corner of the room, where he turned to see Minako sitting in a rocking chair, a sleeping Shippo cradled in her lap. Inuyasha closed the door as softly as he could, before walking over to her and looking her and the fox kit over.

"He okay?" He was asking, his voice low though he wanted to shout out for his mate.

"Of course not." Minako answered with a snort. "How do you think you'd feel if you heard that your newly gained sister was taken, and had to watch your parent you'd seen as nothing but stability, crumble before your very eyes."

Inuyasha winced, almost not wanting to believe that Sesshomaru had broken down, but it was probably a very close equivalent where the full-blooded inu was concerned.

"How's he doing?" He asked, his hand resting on top of Shippo's head, to gently stroke the soft locks.

"Much better than before, I'll tell you that." Minako said after a weary sigh. "He's in the next room resting. I finally convinced him to do so after he had Jaken send word to you. Kazue's with him; won't let the boy out of his sight."

Inuyasha nodded, before he was leaning closer, unable to resist nuzzling the top of Shippo's head before he was leaving the two and heading for the small room that housed the bed meant for the nursemaid. He stopped just inside it, finding his mate in a light but restless sleep, and Kazue cradled close to his chest. The pup was sleeping, too, a small fist being suckled on and a warning sign that he'd want to be fed soon enough.

Just as expected, the boy began to fuss and whine, red-gold eyes blinking open. When he realized no milk was being produced from the fist he was suckling, he began to whine even more. Not wanting to wake Sesshomaru, Inuyasha decided on taking Kazue to Minako to be fed. He had only managed to secure his hands to lift the pup, when Sesshomaru was jerking awake red-eyed, growling and defensive.

"I wont let you take him!" He was growling, his claws making contact so that Inuyasha had to let Kazue go and jump back.

"Fuck!" He was swearing, feeling poison eat at his wounds, his head shaking as if it would free him of the pain. "Sesshomaru, it's me! Calm down! Shit, this burns!"

At Inuyasha's swearing and his heart-rate lowering as he came to his senses, Sesshomaru was able to gain his bearings. He had been pulled from his sleep by Kazue's fussing, and then with the feeling of the child being lifted away from him, he had panicked. He had reacted out of protective instinct, with his nerves on end and Naraku loose in his home, he couldn't help himself.

He realized though that he was unintentionally hurting people and he was quite ashamed to find he had lost his composure. As Inuyasha continued to swear and wipe at his face, which had a bleeding set of claw marks down its left side, he could do nothing but sit and watch in a daze.

"Minako!" He found himself calling out.

Amidst his pain, Inuyasha felt water being splashed onto his face, which stopped the burning somewhat. With his face no longer feeling as if it was on fire from the inside out, he looked up to in time to see Minako set a pitcher aside and then grab his face in her hands.

"I should have warned you he's on edge." Was all she said, looking over his wounds. Luckily enough, the poison didn't do damage that was irreversible. She was sure the Daiyoukai had his Inu heritage to thank for at least that much immunity.

"On edge!" Inuyasha burst out, pulling his face free from her hold. "He's fucking insane!"

"Inuyasha, please!" Minako shouted, shutting the hanyou up. "It was a mistake. And besides, it's only a scratch in your case. Anyone else and your face would have already melted through."

She was then turning to Sesshomaru, who was hugging a fussing Kazue to his chest, his son's head tuck underneath his chin. Amber eyes were looking at his mate, the saru not missing the swirling emotions roiling beneath the surface.

"I think, my lord, that you and your mate should take some time alone to talk things out." Minako said to Inuyasha, who studied his mate for a long moment before nodding in agreement. "The children can stay with me-"

"No!" Sesshomaru interrupted her, nuzzling against the top of his son's head. "No, I want them both with me."

All the old saru could do was give another sigh, before nodding in agreement to the prince's demand.

"My lord, if you'll accompany me to the next room." She told Inuyasha, who was still nursing his wounds.

The hanyou nodded, and with one last look to Sesshomaru, he followed the midwife out of the back room and back into the nursery. She led him to a day bed where Shippo had been placed and Inuyasha reached out for him. A gnarled hand on his forearm stopped him short, and he looked to Minako. The monkey demon had her customary frown on her face, but the troubled look in her eyes meant that it was more than her usual mood.

"This entire situation." She began, her voice low so that the inukai in the next room couldn't overhear. "It's taking its toll on him. He's nearly as bad as when Naraku had attacked him after he'd given birth. He needs to be assured that he's not alone in this and that you're by his side. Be his mate first, then his brother, and help him through it."

"I doubt he'll accept any help I have to offer." Inuyasha scoffed, the arm she wasn't touching lifting so that he could massage the back of his neck.

"Oh, he's too proud to ask for it, but he wants it." Minako said, a small smile breaking through. "He's fragile at the moment and a bit overwhelmed. Not to mention scared out of his wits and trying to hide it. He's cracking, but, don't call him on it. Just be his stability, and by the gods, keep him calm."

"I can't make promises, but I'll do my best." Inuyasha told her with a shrug. "He's not the only one with the world going to shit around them. Something is brewing, but I don't know what."

"Yes, well, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." She said, giving him a supportive tap on his back. "Now, go on, take your mate and your young, and leave this old women be. I'll send for tea, and you be sure to make him drink it. And for the gods sake, make sure he gets more rest. He's in no condition to make himself sick."

Inuyasha frowned at that, but merely shrugged it off and took to picking up the slumbering kit. Shippo groaned a bit as he was shifted, but settled well enough in Inuyasha's arms, his own wrapping about his neck as his head rested on his shoulder. With the boy secure, Inuyasha headed back to the room, peeking in to find Sesshomaru feeding Kazue, gold eyes staring down at his son while his free hand slowly stoked over soft ebony locks.

He quietly walked in, his appearance making Sesshomaru look up, and he stopped in front of his mate to awkwardly lean forward and place a kiss to the crescent moon.

"Come on." He gently coaxed with his head nodding in the direction of the door. "Minako's ready to kick us out by force if we don't get out of here."

The older inukai only nodded, carefully detaching his son and fixing his clothes again, before he was standing. The pup was a bit fussy, having had his feeding interrupted, but settled with sucking on his fist again. With a nuzzle to the baby's cheek, Inuyasha was then leading the way, nodding his goodbye to the saru sitting in the rocking chair again.

The two made their way through the halls, heading the short distance to their rooms in silence, the only noise coming from a gurgling Kazue. Inuyasha didn't miss the tense, stiff set of his brother's shoulders, and he definitely couldn't miss the distinct scent of unease that was wafting off of him either. Amber eyes were looking about at every shadow, every corner and the hanyou was sure his ears were listening out for the slightest of sounds as well.

It was only when they had finally reached their destination, and the double shoji door was slid shut and latched, did Inuyasha see Sesshomaru somewhat relax. Heading to the bedroom, he carefully placed Shippo on the bed before tucking him in under the sheets. With one hand gently brushing over the boy's temple with the back of his knuckles, Inuyasha left the boy to sleep and returned to his mate. Usually Kazue would be placed in his bassinet, or left to play on the floor with his toys, but the prince had yet to let the boy leave his arms.

Inuyasha walked closer and reached for his nephew, but as he went to lift him into his arms, Sesshomaru tightened his hold.

"Let me hold him for a bit." Inuyasha coaxed him, only to have Sesshomaru pull back even more. "Come on, you know I won't hurt him."

"He's fine with me." Came the monotone voice, Sesshomaru turning away as Inuyasha reached for him again. "I don't mind holding him."

"I can hold him for a bit and you can relax." Inuyasha insisted, trying to reach for the pup again, but having Sesshomaru turn away from him. "Come on, Sesshomaru."

He tried again, and again, each time his older brother turning away. Finally fed up, when Sesshomaru turned away from him again, he grabbed his mate by the shoulder and forced him to face him

"I won't hurt him!" He shouted, startling the baby a bit and wincing as he began to cry. "I won't hurt him, I promise."

Slowly, he reached again and then gently he was taking the boy from Sesshomaru's arms. The full-blooded demon had a firm grasp on him, but reluctantly let him slip free. With the boy in his arms, Inuyasha took to softly shushing the crying baby, gently bouncing him as he headed for the bassinet.

Sesshomaru quickly followed, and before he could open his mouth to utter his objection, Inuyasha was turning to face him again.

"Sesshomaru." That had the youkai stopping in his tracks. "He's not going anywhere. I'm just putting him in his bassinet."

"This Sesshomaru will rather hold his son." Sesshomaru insisted, Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

"He'll be fine."

"Inuyasha-"

"He can't get him here!" Inuyasha snapped, his face beginning to scowl. It had Sesshomaru falling silent, with his jaw clenched shut and his eyes glaring back at his mate to hide the fact that he had been found out. "I promise you, while I'm here, Naraku won't have a chance."

Sesshomaru could say nothing in response to that, and instead kept silent, his eyes unable to look away from Inuyasha's gaze. The two stood there, studying the other and reading what could be seen in reflected amber orbs. Inuyasha was able to easily read the instability settling within his mate, and Sesshomaru was able to find the truth behind Inuyasha's promise and the anger at having already failed him.

With a quiet sigh, Sesshomaru relented and let his lover get his way. Inuyasha let out his own sigh, this one of relief, before he was heading the rest of the way to Kazue's bassinet. He laid the pup down and was sure to give him a toy to chew on and occupy his time, before he was looking back to his mate.

"So, let's talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Was the first thing to shoot out of Sesshomaru's mouth and Inuyasha growled in frustration.

Now was not the time for his brother to act like his usual self. He needed to know what the hell was going on and how he'd be able to help him? If Sesshomaru didn't tell him what was wrong, then he'd have no idea what to do about it.

"So, Jaken tells me he's in the castle." Inuyasha began, whether or not his mate wanted him to or not. "And he's got Rin."

He watched Sesshomaru's jaw clench tight and his hands curl into fists at the mention of that.

"Anything else I should know?" Inuyasha pushed, wanting to get to the bottom of things.

"No, you have the basics." Sesshomaru finally answered. "I let her out of my sight, she was taken, and now she could be dead. Now, I never did finish feeding my son."

He took a few steps forward, heading for his gurgling and cooing son's bassinet, but Inuyasha intercepted him. He was stopped with gentle, but firm, hands holding him by his arms. He made sure to avoid looking at his mate, knowing that Inuyasha would be trying his best to read how he was really feeling, which the damn hanyou was getting better at with each passing day.

"Sessh." Damn, he hated that nickname. And only because it was actually starting to grow on him. "Sessh, look at me."

Which of course, the older youkai didn't do. He instead turned his head away, focusing instead on the open door leading out to the gardens. Inuyasha would have none of it, and leaning forward, he nuzzled his mate's exposed cheek in comfort.

"It's not your fault." He assured him, Sesshomaru tensing even more. "You didn't know this would happen and there was nothing you could do about it."

"That's exactly it, otouto!" Sesshomaru hissed. "When did I, _the Sesshomaru_, become so incompetent! I've shamed my name, my legend, my family heritage, everything that I am! All because I've allowed myself to be led by baser instinct and the ridiculous notion that I fulfill the urge to revive my race. Had I continued on the way I always have, none of this would have occurred."

"Yeah, and that means we wouldn't be mates, and Kazue wouldn't have been born." Inuyasha pointed out to him. "Is that what you would have wanted? No bouncing baby boy and us always at each other's throats?"

"A necessary sacrifice."

With a growl Inuyasha let his right hand grab his brother by the chin and turn his head so that he was facing him. Angry amber met strategically replaced cold, and all the hanyou could think to do was pull his brother in closer for a kiss. It was a simple kiss, it wasn't demanding nor riddled with lust. But it was affectionate and though it had Sesshomaru trying to pull away at first, he was soon leaning in, trying his best to get as close to his mate as possible.

Inuyasha pulled away to look over his brother with a solemn expression, before he was wrapping his arms around him since he had no other thought of what else he could do. If they couldn't talk it out, then physical comfort was the only thing he could follow up with.

"You're more trouble than you're worth you know." Inuyasha muttered, gaining himself a set of claws digging into his sides. "I'm kidding, of course, but you are a handful."

"That's not any less insulting." Came the drone voice, and Inuyasha could only chuckle.

"Probably not, but do you really expect more from me?"

The hanyou did have a point. There wasn't much to be expected when it came to proper affection where Inuyasha was concerned. That was something that needed to be worked on, and was steadily improving.

"Now, back to business." Inuyasha said, steering the conversation back to what he had wanted to discuss in the first place. "Naraku got in and I want to know how."

"Ishimaru."

"What?" Came the growled question, Inuyasha's face sneering at the mention of the badger's name.

"On my search for Rin, I came across a tea room that was destroyed. It had Rin's scent and no doubt Naraku's." Sesshomaru began explaining, pulling back so that he could look at his mate. "However, there was no denying that Ishimaru was there as well."

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like him." Inuyasha murmured, before he was revealing what he'd found out earlier today. "Mujina was found dead this morning."

That had Sesshomaru showing the smallest of frowns, the closest he'd ever get to showing shock at this point in time.

"Murdered?"

"Claw right through his chest. He was placed in his room to make it seem like he died in his sleep." Inuyasha gave the details, turning away to head for the closest chair and sitting in it. "They stopped the bleeding by stuffing some cloth in the wound. The only question is, what does that asshole have to gain by killing his father?"

"Everything." Sesshomaru provided. "He gains everything that was his father's, including his position as clan leader. It's one step closer to being able to try for Daiyoukai."

"Persistent little bastard, ain't he?" Inuyasha said with a snort. "I think its time he and I have a little talk."

"Inuyasha, no."

At his mate's words, Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, who was staring at him with a knowing look.

"What?" Was all he said, feigning innocence but knowing he was caught. "Oh, come on! I can kick his ass! I have all the proof I need that I'm in the right!"

"No, you have nothing. You need to play this politically and best him at his own game."

"And that means. . ."

"Use your thick and empty skull, and think this through." Came the insult, which Inuyasha only frowned at.

"Well, how about you think things through and I just see it gets done."

"Fine." Sesshomaru said with a roll of his eyes, heading to a small table with a calligraphy set. He scooped up parchment, a brush and ink before he was heading back to his mate. "Write a letter asking Ishimaru to meet with you, do not disclose his father's death until you see him. As far as you're concerned, Rin is safe within the castle and you say nothing about the tea room. We want to see how he reacts and what actions he take. You must keep calm and do not, under any circumstances, let him know that you know."

"So, you want me to play stupid?" Inuyasha asked him and Sesshomaru merely shrugged.

"A task you won't find too difficult, I presume."

"I'm getting a little tired of you insulting me." The hanyou warned, and Sesshomaru only gave a 'hn' before seating himself on the cushioned bench next to his lover.

"Here. You must write it, and make it seem urgent."

Inuyasha took the supplies, none too gently, and quickly scribbled down a message. Then he was placing it in an envelope and thrusting it back towards Sesshomaru, who only raised a brow at the hanyou's childishness.

He took it all the same and went to a wall that held the signature rope to beckon a servant. Then he was heading back to the table and went to work placing the royal seal to the letter. A few moments later, a servant appeared and Sesshomaru was sending him off with the message to Mujina's estate.

"What makes you think he's still around?" Inuyasha was asking him when they were alone again, and Sesshomaru turned to look back at him.

"He wouldn't risk running farther than his own lands." He revealed, returning to his mate's side. "That would cause suspicion and that is what he must avoid."

"Then what makes you think he'll show?" The question was changed but Sesshomaru only shrugged again.

"It is still the same risk."

The yawn that happened to escape from the prince had Inuyasha nearly toppling over. Sesshomaru was yawning? He'd never seen him do such. Hell, he had to be tired if he wasn't catching himself as usual.

"Okay, I think it's time for bed." The Daiyoukai suggested, earning himself another icy glare.

"Stop treating me as if I were a child, little brother." Sesshomaru warned him, but the hanyou only snorted and stood from his seat.

"Well, when you stop acting like one, then I'll be sure to do that. Now, come on, it's sleepy time."

However, his brother did not budge. He remained seated, glare focused on Inuyasha as the half-breed stood over him impatiently. The staring match went on for a minute or so before Inuyasha was groaning in annoyance.

"Well, I see you're not ready for bed." He said, before his frown was shifting into a mischievous smirk. "Though, I can help tire you out if you want."

"That will not be necessary." Came the quick reply, which had Inuyasha sulking.

He watched the older inu walk over to the bassinet, which now held a sleeping baby, and gently lift Kazue out of it.

"I believe some sleep will do me good."

"Of course, _now _you'll be tired." Inuyasha said, following after his mate who headed for the bedroom. "You're still torturing me?"

"Until you've learned your lesson, this Sesshomaru's body is off limits."

"Feh!" Came the well known scoff, but it was ignored as Sesshomaru settled the sleeping pup next to Shippo.

When he was sure that they were comfortable enough, only then did he think to climb in himself, still dressed in his bathing robe from earlier. He could care less, as he was sure things would be fine if he didn't follow his usual protocol for one day. As he settled himself under the blankets with one last look to the sleeping children, he rested his head down onto the pillows, and was surprised to find himself being pulled into sleep in an instant. He must have been much more tired than he'd let himself think he was.

"Hey."

Sesshomaru barely opened his eyes to look at his mate, who was now hovering over the side of the bed. Inuyasha slowly and carefully sat down, his amber eyes looking over his older brother in concern.

"You all right?" He asked him, one clawed hand reaching out to brush aside a few stray stands of hair.

Sesshomaru only scoffed, jerking his head away and turning so that he was on his back, his eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm fine." He answered, his voice not revealing how he was really feeling. He felt as if he was about to break, and he was surprised that he was hiding it so well.

Inuyasha answered with a scoff of his own, before he was laying down beside his older brother on his side, head propped up by his hand.

"You know, you've been saying that a lot lately, but I couldn't help but notice that that's not the case."

He looked to his brother, but the older inu said nothing. Then his eyes merely looked up at the ceiling, noticing how he couldn't find one imperfection. He'd have to commend the servants that upkeep the palace. He was pulled from the recently done paint job by the fact that Inuyasha had taken hold of his chin and turned his head so that he was looking at him. He could understand his mate's concern, but the last thing he needed was for Inuyasha to shirk his political duties to stay and put up with his brooding.

"Maybe the council and Princess pain in the ass can wait." Inuyasha was mumbling, before the back of his knuckles were stroking over Sesshomaru's cheek. "You want me to stay here?"

This was exactly what he wanted to avoid, and besides, he was perfectly capable of managing on his own.

"I'm not a child, otouto." He said pushing the hanyou's hand away. "You need to go take care of your responsibilities."

"And you're one of them, ain't ya?" Inuyasha asked, which made Sesshomaru frown.

What did Inuyasha mean by that?

"And what makes you assume that this Sesshomaru is in need of your company?" The elder of the two asked suspiciously.

Inuyasha merely stared down at his brother for a while longer, before he was sighing and sitting up.

"I don't know." He shrugged, a hand rubbing his now tensing neck. "I guess it's just instinct. Something in my gut is telling me to stay close. I've gotten out of a lot of trouble listening to it when I was on my own."

"Ignore it and leave me alone." Sesshomaru suddenly snapped, irritated for no particular reason it would seem.

Inuyasha only sighed again, before he was leaning toward his mate and giving him a light kiss on his lips. Sesshomaru merely grunted, an odd thing for the noble to do, and it made Inuyasha smirk. He had went to pull away but suddenly had the urge to stay. His head then lowered to his mate's stomach, before he was nuzzling it in affection and not missing Sesshomaru actually jerking in shock. He looked up as his brother sat up and and he raised a brow at his older brother's odd behavior.

"Why would you do that?" Sesshomaru suddenly demanded, and Inuyasha only scoffed again before he shrugging.

"I don't know." Was all the hanyou said, jumping off of the bed and stretching out his limbs. "It was that gut feeling again. You still sensitive about your baby weight or something? I ain't calling you fat or nothing."

"Imbecile." Sesshomaru muttered, since he was in fact still sensitive about. He still wasn't as toned as he was before the baby, and he rather hoped he would have returned to that previous state. Now that dream was dashed, thanks to a pregnancy his youki didn't think was far too soon to subject his body to. "Shouldn't you be attending to your public?"

"Oh, because that doesn't show how bitter you are at not running the show anymore." Inuyasha muttered, only gaining himself a cold glare. "All right, I got it. You want to be left alone. I'll be back."

He made it to the bedroom door, before he was turning back to look at Sesshomaru, who was now curled about a pillow and actually looking adorable. Who knew that _the Sesshomaru _was capable of having such an adjective as adorable describe him. Inuyasha couldn't help the smirk that fit his lips, and would have teased his brother and mate if he wasn't sure that he'd get another beating to match the one he'd received earlier.

"Sesshomaru." He called, his brother lifting his head a bit to look at him, amber eyes locking on his own. "I'll find her, okay?"

"I trust that you will, otouto." Sesshomaru responded with a nod of his head. "I expect nothing less of you."

With a snort, Inuyasha was gone and Sesshomaru allowed himself to lay down fully, again. He couldn't help the heavy feeling in his stomach, but not sure if it was nausea or dread. A mixture of both, perhaps. He was worrying over Rin and hoping that his human ward would not be in Naraku's clutch for long.

If that damned spider so much as split one end of her hair, he would rue the day he dared to taint the soil of this very earth with the soles of his feet.

**Rest. You must not over do it.**

'I'm not that far along yet, I can manage!' Sesshomaru snapped at his youki. The damned thing was going about as if he was near full term. He could handle the first trimester quite well.

**The rest will do you good. You have much to face ahead.**

Yes, he'd nearly forgotten about that. This day couldn't possibly get any worse.

xoxoxoxox

As soon as Inuyasha stepped from his wing of the castle, he was stopped in his tracks by one of the guards he had sent off with Kouga.

"Inuyasha-sama!" Came the greeting, the female fox in front of him panting heavily and obviously exerted from her trip.

Inuyasha nodded, but realized the woman had her head bowed, so he cleared his throat to gain her attention. She was looking up then, her gray-green eyes sure to not look directly into his.

"I bring word from Lord Kouga." She announced.

"Oh, yeah? And that is?" The hanyou inquired, curious as to why Kouga had to send someone ahead of him.

"The Lord Kouga has sent me to warn you of trouble." The kitsune began, Inuyasha frowning at the mention of trouble. "He brings grave news that Naraku has breached the castle walls."

Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should, but he did feel relieved to hear that. At least it wasn't something new or worse than what he already knew.

"Yeah, so I've heard." Was all he said, the female frowning a bit at his words.

"You already knew?" She questioned, and Inuyasha scoffed as he nodded.

"He's taken Rin. Sesshomaru discovered he was here not too long ago, and who knows if he's been here for longer than that."

He looked to the fox demon, who seemed stunned at the news, before he was using his chin to point at her.

"You got anything else I should know?" He questioned her, grabbing her attention again.

"Oh, yes. Lord Kouga also requests that his mate be kept a close eye on until he gets back. He suspects it will be no longer than a day's travel to the Western Palace."

"Let's hope it's not too late by then." Inuyasha muttered, before he started to walk off.

"My lord?" The fox said inquisitively to the statement, but Inuyasha only waved it off.

"Look, you can choose to head back and help Kouga, or stick around and wait for things to kick off." He told her, the kitsune taking a small moment to think over her options.

"Lord Kouga has adequate defenses for the time being, I shall stay here."

"Good, then you do me a big favor and go stand guard over my mate." The Daiyoukai was ordering her, before he started to walk away again. But he soon stopped and turned back to the guard patiently waiting for him. " Uh. . . just. . . try not to make it seem like you're keeping guard. He's kind of moody at the moment."

"Of, course my lord. Prince Sesshomaru will only know of my presence when it is necessary."

Satisfied, Inuyasha nodded and then finally departed, leaving the female fox behind. When she was sure that the half-breed would not return to tell her something else, she headed off to the royal chambers.

xoxoxoxox

Naraku lounged languidly in a day-bed, fitted in his disguised form of Kanaye again, while his cat-like eyes watched Ishimaru pace back and forth. After having taken care of the meddling human child, Ishimaru had demanded that they leave the premises, as now there would be no doubt they would be found out. Naraku had only laughed to taunt him, and that had earned him a strike to his jaw, which made him laugh louder.

Ishimaru was so fun to tease and so easy to manipulate. He was so desperate for power that he'd go to any lengths or stoop lower than he thought himself able to. They were, at the moment, housed in Ishimaru's private venue, a mere mile away from the main palace. It was located on property bestowed to his clan, and it was obvious that the news of Mujina's passing had yet to be heard there. So, for the moment, they had time to spare and recollect themselves.

A whimper from the corner of the room had the badger spinning with a growl, and Naraku let his gaze travel to where Sesshomaru's ward was held captive. Her small hands and feet were bound by tentacles protruding out of a mass of matter on the wall, and tears were streaking down her now bruised and dirty face.

A small sob escaped her again, and soon enough Ishimaru was storming over to her, Rin trying her best to cower as much as her restraints would let her. She screamed in pain as the badger demon tangled his fingers in her hair and jerked her head back as he crouched in front of her.

"Not another peep from you, or I'll make it so you'll never be able to make another sound!" He threatened her, his free hand flexing his claws as a visual message of what he intended.

However, as much as Naraku knew it would happen, that just made the small child cry louder, her sobs turning into hiccups. She let out a pained yelp, as Ishimaru pulled at her hair hard enough to arch her neck back painfully, the badger demon giving his own yell of frustration.

"I said shut up!" The demon boomed, his free hand striking the girl's already battered face.

Rin gave out another scream, her tears only increasing and now trying her best to wiggle free of both her binds and his hold.

"Please stop hurting me!" She was begging, the words hard to push through her crying. "Please stop! I want my chichiue! I want my chichiue!"

The begging and constant calling out for the inu prince finally pushed Ishimaru's last nerve and he raised his hand to shut the girl up for good, but he was never able to go through with it. The grip that took his wrist had his red eyes looking back to glare at the fake snake demon, who couldn't help but look at the badger in disapproval.

"Ishimaru-kun, I believe you're taking things too far." Naraku's voice was even and calm, though his eyes showed his obvious annoyance and impatience. "She's no use to us dead. With her alive, we have leverage and a way to ensure that Sesshomaru is easily persuaded to give in without a fight."

The badger grit his teeth, jaw clenching tight as sharp claws dug into his wrist, blood dripping down his arm to spill on the floor.

"Control your temper, or I'll have need to remove you from my services."

That had the badger shooting up and finally letting go of Rin's hair. His now free hand quickly closed about Naraku's throat, the snake impostor only giving a strangled chuckle.

"Don't think that I am in servitude to you, hanyou!" Ishimaru growled out, his hand squeezing further.

Red met yellow as the two stared down the other, Ishimaru growling while Naraku did his best not to show he was having trouble breathing. He didn't worry, however, since soon it was Ishimaru  
struggling for air as a tentacle reached from behind to wrap around his neck. The pressure that it placed against his airway brought him to his knees, gasping and sputtering, Naraku merely chuckling as he was turned free.

"I think you are, Ishimaru-kun." The hebi cooed, watching down in interest as Ishimaru tried his best to claw away at the limb slowly suffocating him. "You are on your knees before me, like any good servant should be."

He stepped forward to grab a fistful of the youkai's black locks, and forced deep red eyes, wide now as he fought to breathe, to look up at him.

"And that's right where I want you." He murmured softly, his free hand reaching out to stroke Ishimaru's cheek. "Make no mistake, Ishimaru-kun. You are mine! But, of course, if you think yourself too unworthy of this hanyou's grace. . ."

He let his words trail off, and stared blankly as Ishimaru choked out a pained sound as another tentacle wrapped about his middle and slowly began to burrow into his chest above his heart. Defiant eyes stared back up at the snake demon, even as he suffered. That changed however, as slowly the writhing mass pushed past his rib cage, the bones snapping and causing the badger demon to cry out as best as he could through a now mangled throat.

"No. . .wait!" He was gurgling, Naraku giving the faintest of smiles as he stilled his advance.

"Say it." He goaded, his voice low and sensuous. His tone seemed to smooth over Ishimaru, and had he not been in a position where his death was imminent, then he would have recoiled in disgust.

Still, he hesitated, if only for a quick moment. That moment was long enough for the tentacle in his chest to push deeper and Ishimaru gave a panic sound, before deciding to do as he was bid.

"Please, wait!" He begged, the limb stopping and Naraku waiting patiently. "I relent. . ."

"Say it!" Naraku demanded, his face finally showing more than a calm expression for the first time that day, as he frowned in frustration and early anger.

Ishimaru snarled for a moment, before he was spitting out, "I'm yours!"

Naraku couldn't help the shudder that ran through him, his eyes closing as he gasped in pure delight, finally letting the badger demon go. As he stood straight, he found himself chuckling darkly, ignoring the curses muttered under Ishimaru's breath as he was finally released by those disgusting appendages.

"Oh, how wonderful it felt to hear you say that, Ishimaru-kun." He said, looking down at the demon still on his knees and trying to soothe his now bruising neck with his hand. "I knew you would come to your senses."

He let his fingers gently grasp the man by his chin, lifting his head so that he was forced to look up at him once again.

"Now, how to reward my newest little pet?"

The urgent rapping that came from the door, had both looking to the main double doors that led into Ishimaru's personal chambers. Naraku let Ishimaru go, and the badger took the opportunity to stand. He then made his way over to the doorway, opening it only slightly so that whoever it was was unable to see inside.

It was only a servant, the young badger demon bowing in respect to the elder's son as he appeared in the doorway.

"Ishimaru-sama, a message from the Western palace." He announced, his eyes never once looking up at his master.

"And that message would be."

"You're being called to audience by Lord Inuyasha's request." The boy delivered, holding out the letter without ever lifting his head.

Ishimaru snatched it away from him and let his eyes lower to study it. Sure enough, there was the royal seal, and he quickly broke the dried wax to retrieve the message inside. There was nothing more but a single sheaf of paper that read, 'You. Me. In private. NOW!'

The letter was crumpled in between his hands as he clenched his jaw in anger. Damn, this meant that his father's body had been found, and Inuyasha was already suspect of him. Which he had every right to be.

"Thank you." He said to the servant, who bowed lower in respect. "You may go. Fetch me my horse and prepare it for the ride. I will depart as soon as I am able."

"Hai, Ishimaru-sama!" And then he was off, speeding down the hall. Ishimaru closed his door and was sure to lock it, before he was looking back to Naraku. He was now standing beside the human child, who seemed to have fainted, and stroking her hair as he patiently waited.

"Well?" Was all he offered in terms of trying to find out what had transpired.

"It would seem that his highness has learned of my father's death." Ishimaru relayed, Naraku only raising a single brow. "He requests my presence at the palace. You can stay here and keep an eye on the girl."

Naraku only nodded, his fingers still running through Rin's hair as he watched Ishimaru head over to a wardrobe and pull out formal attire, which he chose to dress in behind a screen. When he stepped out, he looked to Naraku, who had shifted closer without Ishimaru having heard him.

"Actually, I think I shall get in touch with my princess." Naraku told him, reaching out to straighten the silk obi around the badger's waist. "But, do be a good boy while out of my sight. Inuyasha is not to know who I really am. Understood?"

He pulled the obi tight enough to cause discomfort, Ishimaru groaning a bit as it jarred him and his slowly healing chest wound.

"You'll regret this."

"I'll enjoy it until then." Naraku laughed, his hand reaching up to pat the other demon on the cheek. "Off you go."

Then he was gone himself, disappearing in a cloud of miasma and leaving Ishimaru alone with an unconscious human girl. With one last sneer to the annoying little brat, Ishimaru turned to leave his room. He wasn't sure how he now found himself in this situation, but he would be sure to rectify it as soon as he could.

xoxoxoxox

Kagura groaned as she finally came to. The last she had remembered was yelling at the wolf prince, before an unbearable pain drew her into unconsciousness. The throbbing on her forehead was enough to let her know that she had been hit. That damned bastard! He had struck her and knocked her out. He'd get his when she had the chance.

She chanced looking up and realized that she had been placed in a canopied wagon, her arms bound behind her and her legs bound by the ankle. Even her fingers were wrapped in cloth and then bound again by the wrists. They were really taking no chances with her. Luckily enough, her mouth was free, but for the moment she had nothing to say.

The wagon jostled gently as it rocked back and forth, and she could hear beyond its squeaking wheels the murmuring voices of the Southern Wolf Clan's remaining people. She tried her best to look out and see if it was morning yet, but she doubted it was. Kouga would most likely have his people trek non-stop through the night. It was obvious to see that her words had raised his hackles. He was hurrying home to his mate and pups.

The poor fool. He had every right to worry. Though Kagura doubted they'd survive. If she knew Naraku, he was probably already making a move without the princess being any the wiser. She scoffed at the thought and then realized that she was actually quite parched. It would probably help if she could get a drink of water. She doubted that she be accommodated, however.

The pounding in her head grew worse as the wagon went over a nasty bump, and she figured why not? Hell, it was worth the try. At least if her head couldn't feel any better, than her throat should be soothed.

She trained her eyes to the loosely tied flaps at the back of the wagon, looking to see if any of Kouga's guards flanked the vessel. She could see a few wolves, but judging by the kimonos, they were female. Hell, she could always try to appeal to them. Women tended to take pity more than men.

"Excuse-." She tired to start out but was interrupted.

"Quiet in there!" A voice right next to her shouted through the canvas material of the canopy.

She looked beside it and could make out a dim shadow of a male demon, and she figured it was better than nothing.

"I'd like a drink of water." She put her demand forward. The laughs that came back to taunt her had her sneering, and she wished that she had her hands free so as to show them what happened to any and all who laughed at her.

"I demand a drink of water, right now!" She spouted, her throat and head screaming at her in objection of her tone.

She heard more laughter from outside, and could do nothing but growl in frustration. Well, as angry as she was getting, she supposed it could have been worse. And besides, she was a prisoner after all. She couldn't exactly expect fair treatment, now could she?

"Lord Kouga wanted us to knock her out again." A wolf piped up, this one sounding young. "Anyone care to do the honors?"

"I'll handle this." This demon however, she could note from the gruff tone of voice, had seen a couple centuries.

Her body tensed as he breached the opening at the back of the wagon, her eyes glaring a warning she knew she couldn't upkeep being tied up and all. She actually calmed some as it was the same wolf who had last been guarding her inside of the tent. He merely looked at her blankly before trudging closer, his hand reaching to his belt before pulling something free.

It took all her will to not flinch as he thrust his hand forward, and oddly enough, he held no weapon. No, instead it was a water skin, and she let her eyes look from it to him. What was he doing, trying to poison her?

"Look, I could easily leave you here to faint of dehydration, but that would hurt more than you'd like." He told her, impatience already heavy on his voice. "You were the one who so politely asked for it. I could have left you per my lord's orders, now open your mouth."

"I don't suppose you'll untie me?"

The stoic look that stared down at her was enough of an answer. With a glare set on her face, she reluctantly parted her lips, just enough so that the tip of the water skin could pass her lips. She drank as much as she was able to drink in a dignified manner, though she felt she could have drank a bit more.

When she was done, she pulled her head back and the mature wolf demon only snorted as water spilled from the unexpected movement. The water skin was closed off and secured to his waist again, before he was looking back to the sorceress.

"It'll wear off by time we've arrived." He said, Kagura frowning at the words.

What did he mean by that?

Suddenly, she felt her head swoon and her vision began to blur and slowly darken. That son of a bitch!

"You poisoned me!" She snapped, her words a bit slurred.

The wolf sighed and was fast to catch her as she began to topple over, not wanting her to hit her head. He gently laid her down, and reached a hand out to wipe away the water that had spilled past her lips and down her chin a few moments before.

"No, just a sleeping drug." He admitted, watching the woman's pupils expand from the effect of it on her body. "I couldn't risk a concussion, which was likely to happen if you were constantly hit on the head to put you out again. This way was the least barbaric."

"Damn. . .you. . . you. . ."

Whatever insult the witch was going to throw at him died as she finally succumbed to the drug's pull. The ookami sighed as he fixed her to be as comfortable as she could with bound arms and legs, before he was standing and looking down at her.

When her mouth wasn't open and her face wasn't fit in a scowl or sneer, she was actually quite a beautiful woman. A shame that she was perpetually evil inside to counter her outside looks.

"Oi, Toshigawa, her head must be pretty hard if you haven't knocked her out yet."

The ookami guard only sighed as other pack mates started laughing and he took that as his cue to leave. Besides, it wouldn't look too good if he lingered here longer than he needed to. Kagura would be out until they reached the inu palace.

He was exiting and jumping down from the wagon just as Kouga came striding up to it. His eyes momentarily locked with his alpha's, which he rectified by bowing his head in respect and keeping his eyes downward.

"Kouga-sama."

"She giving trouble?" Kouga asked, waving off the guards proper and respectful behavior.

"No, she merely asked for a drink." Toshigawa reported and he watched as the young lord gave him a knowing smirk.

"How long?"

"There's a small chance she wakes before we get there." He answered, and then Kouga was nodding.

"Good, you can continue keeping watch. I'm going to scout ahead to make sure the way is clear."

Before his guard could say anything in reply, Kouga was off, a whirlwind heading off into the distance.

"Hey, Toshigawa-sempai."

Said wolf-demon turned his head to where one of the younger, up and coming wolf guards stood staring up at him.

"I overhead that we're heading to inu country for war." He began, Toshigawa only sighing and turning to place a hand on the young one's shoulder. His hand gently began leading him so that they were both walking with the pack again.

"Whatever our Lord Kouga is leading us to, it is in our best interest." He told the younger ookami, who only put on a face that was a mixture of a pout and frown.

"How can we surely help to aid the West with so few youkai?"

That was a question that Toshigawa was asking himself and was unsure what the answer to it was. Though he had just reassured the young ookami that Kouga should not be doubted, he could only hope that he was right and the young lord knew what he was getting into.

xoxoxoxox

The guest quarters of the Western palace were unusually quiet. Not even the servants were stirring much, except the occasional maiden or errand boy. Naraku made his way through the halls, well aware of the tension and confusion buzzing about the rest of the palace. He had heard servants and other nobles whispering amongst themselves about the Daiyoukai having called forth Ishimaru and Mujina's sudden death. It was enough to make him hold a smile on his face as he made his way to Sakuya's assigned quarters.

He greeted the guards at her door, one a badger-youkai and the other hebikai, with a simple nod before he stood waiting for entrance. The snake demon was the one to slide the doors open for him, bowing as he walked past and then closing the doors behind him once he was inside.

Naraku looked about, noting that things were quiet here as well, and not to mention empty. The young princess was missing, and that in itself was something to make Naraku's mood go sour. She would have known to keep still. Unnecessary movement on her part would draw suspicion, and that was something they could not afford.

He walked forward to the bedroom, but found that empty as well, and then his only other option was the garden. He stormed over to that, pulling open the shoji screen, but finding nothing but a few of the princess' pet snakes roaming about the grassy area. A couple of them coiled and hissed at his presence, but he ignored them and slid the door closed again. Where the hell could she have taken off have to?

"Looking for me?"

He turned at her voice, finding her stepping into the room with the door sliding shut behind her and her face fitted with a look that clearly expressed how she felt at this moment. And, he could tell, she wasn't happy. In fact, she seemed quite livid, in a calm and repressed sort of way.

"Hime." He greeted her with a subtle nod of his head.

She didn't bother to greet him in return, or even acknowledge him for that matter. Instead, she turned and walked over to a wardrobe that housed her formal outer robes, beginning to divest herself of the heavy material.

Naraku moved to help her, slipping the robes off of her shoulders and carefully handling it so that it wouldn't wrinkle. As she left him to head for the vanity that had been set up for her, he carefully hung up the robe, before he was making his way over to her again.

She was busy removing her make up, the task almost as tedious as placing it on, and while she did this Naraku took to carefully removing the hair pins that held her hair in place. He wasn't stupid, she had figured out what had been going on, and she was obviously upset. He was treading on thin ice at the moment, knowing that the snake was coiling and preparing to strike.

"Kanaye." She wasn't so angry as to use his true name, but the tone in which she called for his attention was enough to make him wary. "Was it not you who thought it best not to strike until the time was right?"

"Yes, it was, hime." The answer was simple enough, something to not anger her further.

"Then why is it that a member of the royal council is dead?"

Ah, the word had reached even her it seemed.

"A necessary action that could not be avoided." He explained, running his fingers through her now loose hair.

"And the human ward having gone missing?" She snarled, reptilian eyes flickering with rage. "What of that!"

Naraku tensed at that. No one else in the castle knew that the girl was missing, at least, had that been the case, the gossip among the servants would have surely brought up that particular subject. It made sense once he looked up in the mirror at the fuming princess, and caught the snake coiled up behind him on a desk.

"I see, princess." He said leaning closer, his fingers still playing with her hair. "You've been spying on me. How very unlike you."

He jumped back in time to avoid a dangerously sharp hairpin causing him to lose his eye, again, and was smart enough not to get too close to the snake behind him. An ordinary snake it might seem, but the princess' familiar was youkai. A lesser version of the hebi clan, but its poison was potent enough to do damage to him even with the shards embedded within him.

"Foul little hanyou!" She spat, standing from her place at the vanity and spinning to face him, long hair fanning and then falling about her angered face. "You despicable cretin! You would not have thought to warn me of your plans!"

Naraku only smiled, his arms crossing over his chest as he watched the princess quite literally shake with rage. It would seem that Sakuya wasn't as stupid as he first thought her to be. He had been hoping to pin this all on her when the time was right, it would seem however, that he would have to try a different approach.

"I was merely attaining a pawn to use at our disposal." He told her, only half-truthfully. While he was gaining a pawn, it was for his own use and he had no intention of sharing with the demoness. "Someone close enough to the royal family that could help us breech their defenses."

"Ha! Save your slick talk for someone else, hanyou!" Sakuya snapped, her voice showing her disgust. "That pathetic, sniveling badger isn't worth the effort. What good is he, having made an enemy to this false Daiyoukai? You needed a replacement for after you had done away with me!"

True, but she didn't need to know that she was right.

"Of course not, princess." He tried to assure her. "This is, of course, _your _plan. I would never take your victory away from you. In fact, I plan to give you Inuyasha on a platter. No need to dirty you hands on such undeserving flesh."

"Is that so?" She asked as she walked forward, her body poised and ready to strike. "You would offer him to both Ishimaru and myself? You think me stupid."

As tempting as it was to answer with the truth, he humbly shook his head and then bravely helped her close the distance between them by walking forward. She struck as the opportunity presented itself, her body twisting and changing until she was in her hebi form, head flared and fangs dripping venom. She was faster in this form and Naraku couldn't escape it as she coiled around him, trapping him in a crushing grip.

She hissed as red eyes looked down at the man who would have betrayed her, and knew that she had the upper hand. She would rid herself of him before he destroyed everything she had meticulously planned. Naraku only had a moment to realize what she had in store for him, before she lunged forward, his top half disappearing inside of her massive jaw. His body was lifted then, before he was slowly swallowed whole. When every inch of him was gone and down her throat, Sakuya let out another hiss, this one in victory.

Usually, she would let herself digest before changing back into her humanoid form, but she was already running late for her bath and dinner was soon approaching. She had to heed the Daiyoukai's warning and show up, though with eating Naraku, she would have to explain Kanaye's absence.

Her form shifted and she headed back to her vanity to remove the rest of her makeup. She had to stop halfway, as her stomach roiled and heaved, shifting about as if it didn't agree with what she had just eaten. Which, in truth, it probably didn't, but this wasn't a normal upset stomach. As her stomach continue to shift and protest, she found herself bending over and her hands clutching her kimono right above her abdomen.

Pain followed, and she screamed as it ripped through her system, making her dizzy so that she fell to the floor on her knees. The pain intensified, until she was writhing and moaning pathetically on the floor, her hands trying to claw away at her stomach as if to help get rid of what was inside. In desperation, she tried forcing herself to bring it back up, but all that spilled past her lips was a black liquid that smelled foul. What was happening?

She knew the chuckle as soon as she heard it, and her widened eyes looked up and about the room in search of the man she thought she had ingested. He appeared in a mist of miasma, gliding in through the garden doors out of disguise.

"What ever is the matter, princess?" He laughed, sauntering over with a slick smile fitted to his lips. "Having a bit of indigestion?"

She was screaming again as it felt like she was being torn apart on the inside, and she tried to curl up in a ball as much as she could. How could she have been so stupid? Through her anger, she hadn't remembered that the coward would never come to her himself.

Naraku was soon crouching beside her, laughing all the while and reaching out to lift her head by her chin. By now the black fluid was steadily dripping out of her mouth, staining her chin and the floor as well.

"You see, I had suspected that you would attempt to get rid of me, so I was prepared." He explained, wiping away the fluid from her face with the sleeve of his kimono. "It's a new technique of mine, that I designed especially for you. At this moment, my black matter is slowly dissolving your insides. I could, of course, stop it but it would require your complete and absolute submission."

She attempted to hiss and spit at him to show him what she thought of his proposal, but the burn of pain had her groaning and throwing up more black fluid instead. This time, however, she could see the tint of blood mingled with it, and she panicked. He was killing her and he would continue to let her die if she did not give in to his commands.

"Last chance, princess." He warned her, standing and looking down at her in disinterest.

She couldn't die now, not before she got her revenge on that despicable inu. Inuyasha had killed her mate and family, she would have gladly carried children for Yoshimaru, a demon she had actually had feelings for. Now she had nothing, no promise of pure-blood royal offspring, and no strong mate to help her keep her new title as ruler. That detestable hanyou had taken so much away from her, and now another threatened to take her right to get revenge as well as her life.

No, she wouldn't allow it to end this way. She had to have the chance to kill Inuyasha, to watch his mate suffer and mourn in loss as she had, and have his kingdom crumble. Then, and only then, would she be satisfied. She'd relent for now, just to keep her life, but the moment she was able to do so, Naraku's head would be gained to decorate her treasure room.

"I relent, Naraku." She gurgled up past more rushing fluid. "You have my submission."

"Good."

With Naraku's spoken word, she had to let out a scream as something large seemed to claw its way up from her stomach. She was lucky being a snake demon gave her such a flexible jaw, as the mass that came pushing out of her throat had her opening it as wide as she was able. It finally fell to the floor with a sickening plop, Sakuya letting out a pained groan and trying her best to move away from the writhing thing.

She watched it in horrid fascination, before she was glaring up at Naraku, who was now hovering over her with a pleased smirk on his face. He held his hand out for her, and she wanted to swat it away or even bite it, but she couldn't. So, she reluctantly accepted the help and was soon swaying on her two feet, dizzy from the little happening she had just gone through. She was easily guided back to the vanity, where she was seated in the cushioned stool and Naraku took to handing her the necessary items to remove the rest of her make-up.

"Now, I've been thinking that we will have to strike soon." Naraku began, taking up the brush and beginning to run it through the princess' locks. "Tomorrow night is the new moon, and I think it will be the perfect time to begin our advance."

"What significance is it to start then rather than tonight?" Sakuya began, her face now relieved of the traditional make-up. She was actually quite the looker without it, obviously more of the natural-beauty type. "Prince Sesshomaru is weakened, Lord Inuyasha distracted and the Wolf Lord is gone, as well as the Daiyoukai's closest ally of his council. We could strike now-"

"And risk losing everything." Naraku cut her off. "You forget the miko, the taijiya, and monk. They are more of a threat than you think and should be taken into consideration. We strike there first, and no need to worry, I'm already taking care of that."

Sakuya said nothing further and watched as Naraku stopped brushing her hair and coaxed her to rise from her seat. He then began leading her to the private baths connected to her given room, the water steaming and ready for her. She looked to him with a glare and Naraku turned his back to her to give her some semblance of privacy.

The rustling of clothes and the gentle sloshing of water was signal enough that he could turn to face her again. When he did, he found her facing away from him, her hair falling over her back in a curtain of dark stands, the ends long enough to be submerged in the water.

"Word has been heard that you saved the taijiya from demon attack and through that she discovered her brother." Sakuya suddenly began, slowly bathing herself. "He is part of your ploy, is he not? That dreadful little puppet that you toy with?"

"You are quite observant princess." Naraku said with a chuckle. "But, yes, he is. And I suspect he'll be coming into play very soon."

xoxoxoxox

Sango sighed, rolling her shoulders as she took a break from polishing her repaired hiraikotsu. She had gone to spend time with Kagome earlier, but the girl hadn't been feeling too well so she left her alone after a few minutes. The monk had decided on another tour of the palace, after having finally woken from a drunken stupor and claiming to need to walk to clear his head. She had said nothing about the lump that adorned the top of his skull, assuming it was safer to not ask questions.

Kohaku was inside, keeping Kirara company and Sango couldn't help the feeling of happiness knowing that her brother was finally back with her. She had spent so long hoping to find him again and take him from Naraku's hold. Kagome had sensed the shard, but it seemed inactive, or so the miko had described it. Though she had rather have him without the jewel embedded in his body, she would be happy with what she could get.

She looked up at the sky, realizing it was turning into early evening by the position of the setting sun and figured it was time she head in. Dinner would be soon and she figured it would be best to freshen up a bit beforehand.

"Kohaku!" She called out, setting her weapon aside and standing from the bench. "It'll be time for dinner soon! How about you go have a bath and I'll pick out our dinner attire!"

She hadn't thought she needed to change, but it was requested that the guests of the royal family dress formally. Well, the best kimono's were provided, so it would be rude to not wear them.

She realized that Kohaku had yet to answer her, and she looked back to the doorway that led into the main sitting room of the quarters she and her friends shared.

"Did you hear me?" She called out, lifting her weapon and heading for the door. "Kohaku?"

She climbed up to the shoji and slid it open, only to stop just before stepping in. Kirara was laid out on the middle of the floor, the fire-cat unconscious but still breathing.

"Kirara!" Sango screamed rushing forward, looking about to see if she could find any signs of what had happened.

Everything seemed to be fine. Nothing was out of place and there was no lead she could find to point her in the right direction.

"Kohaku?" She was calling out, standing with her companion cradled in her arms and heading for her bedroom. "Kohaku!"

She opened the door and found it empty, her eyes still looking about for any signs of him. She didn't find anything, and no sign of where the boy could have disappeared to. As she stepped in, she gently rested the neko on the soft bed, petting her in comfort before looking about again. She froze as she looked to find the table that had recently held Kohaku's weapon was now bare, and her blood ran cold as she came to a realization.

"Kohaku. . ." Was all she was able to whisper, falling to her knees as her stomach suddenly dropped. ". . . no."

Before she could let herself be pulled into despair, Sango was on her feet and making sure Kirara was comfortable before rushing out of the room.

"Kagome." She was muttering, as she headed for the miko's room. "I have to let her know."

She ran to the door and slid it open, but found the miko's bed empty. What the hell was happening around here? Not hesitating, she was heading off, ready to search every corner of the castle for the future-born girl. She wouldn't let this become any worse than it already was. Besides, it was her fault that she had welcomed in trouble to begin with.

xoxoxoxox

Hiromi sat at her calligraphy station, calmly writing out a poem she had learned from her now deceased mate, her eyes not entirely focused on the page. She was too busy thinking about her son, newly mated and impregnated again. Though she felt a sense of remorse and utter despair, she couldn't deny that she was the slightest bit jealous. Oh, yes, and happy. Though the latter she would never admit aloud to herself.

Through the years, she had watched her son grow, contrary to popular belief. And though it would not be through her own eyes at time, she knew enough of her son to know that his childhood had not been an ideal one. The only happiness he shared were the few moments he was able to spend with his father. Touga was a generous and loving man, who adored his son as much as a father should, but he was Daiyoukai during a time of war and tension. Time with his son was always rare and fleeting.

So, with nothing but the cold halls and empty rooms to confide in, Sesshomaru had adapted the personality. He had become numb and uncaring, and it had hurt Hiromi to have him raised in such a way. However, as she had admitted, she was selfish and was also a bit scared to confront her only child. The few times that she had she had been as distant as she possibly could, hoping that she would not have a negative effect on her son. It hadn't worked, and Sesshomaru had become the well renowned ice prince of the West.

Now. . . now the ice was melting and it was good to see. This Inuyasha, this illegitimate hanyou of her past lover, he was changing her son for the best. Sesshomaru seemed happy. The happiest that she had ever seen him before, and she was quite glad. Her Sesshomaru was actually in love, a feat she hadn't believed when she first realized it, but she had watched him speaking to his unborn child. She hadn't left entirely and had easily sneaked back in to spy. The smile, a feature she would never have thought to see on her son's face, spoke volumes. The tender voice he used to speak and the gentle way he laid his hand on his stomach was all the proof she needed.

And as for Inuyasha. She would not lie, she did not think the boy worthy of her son, but it was he who had made it possible for her to see her child finally smile again. It was enough to convince her. Besides, she had always planned for her son's wedding, always having a knack for planning celebrations. Though, she would have to change a few things as her son was now the bride, of sorts.

The rap at the garden door had her looking up and she bid whoever it was entrance. One of her private guards walked in, offering her a bow before walking closer and kneeling in front of her.

"Lady Hiromi. We've received word from Okinawa."

"And?" She urged.

A small scroll was held out for her, and she accepted it with a raised brow. Her claw cut the red string holding it closed, and she unrolled it to let her eyes read the massage. Her face fell to an unreadable mask as she re-rolled it and stood from her seat.

"You're dismissed." She said, the guard bowing low before standing. "I'll call for you when I am to be escorted to the dining hall."

"Hai, Hiromi-sama."

Then the male demon was gone, off to hide in the shadows and guard her room out of sight. She turned back to her calligraphy set and began tidying up, before she was heading for the bell to call a servant. When a young maiden arrived, she ordered a bath fixed and kimonos made ready for her to wear. Then she was heading to the garden door to close it again, the guard having left it open. She stopped as she looked up at the darkening sky, her eyes focusing up at the heavens and wondering if the great Lord Touga were actually looking down on her.

Closing the door and latching it for good measure, she headed then to her dresser littered with her jewels, beginning to remove what she was wearing to prepare herself for her bath. Her eyes landed on the pendant Inuyasha had been engrossed with, and she stopped to pick it up in her hands, remembering the night Touga had presented it to her. She had only just told the demon that she was with child a week before, and Touga had appeared at her private castle without invitation to present it to her. She had wanted to refuse it at first, but upon Touga's insistence, she had accepted it.

"When the time is right, you'll pass it on." He had told her, the two sharing a quiet moment in her moonlit garden.

She hadn't understood then, but she was aware of it now. This pendant wasn't actually meant for her, and now was the right time to see to it that Touga got his wish. Placing the pendant in a silk-lined box, she left it behind for now to head for her bath.

'The time is now, my love.' She thought to herself as she headed to the bathing room. 'I've hidden most of my life, I think it time I take my place where I rightfully belong.'

T.B.C.

I'm sorry this took forever. I tried my best to get it out sooner, but there was a lot of drama, a long period of my depression kicking in, and then I was babysitting because my mom thought the beginning of the November was ripe for a vacation she didn't need.


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: Neptunesdemon

Archive: Fanfiction net; Mpreg mailing list

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, incest, non-con, lemon, OC, mpreg, evilness

Author's Note: Enter here the usual self doubt and self loathing, as well as the groveling for your forgiveness. Or, you can just skip ahead and head to what you actually came here for. Enjoy!

xoxoxoxox

Shirogitsune brought his temporary troops to a halt with a raised hand, as he dropped to a stop, crouching in a well-hidden tree branch. The ten soldiers stopped in various branches in the same tree, awaiting the next command. Silver eyes watched over the large army that was settling down for the night, camped not too far in the distance. It wasn't far enough for him to observe bigger detail, and only moving a few yards closer would allow his eyes to make out the smallest details on the soldiers' faces. He sniffed the air, and was glad to see that he was indeed downwind. He couldn't risk being caught, not when it was just him and a handful of soldiers against an entire army.

With only a few signals of the hand, he ordered two men each to circle the camp at different intervals, before heading closer by himself. Silently, he went from treetop to crawling along the ground, using the cover of bushes and careful to stay out of the moonlight. His silver locks and the white fur of his tail was bound to catch the light and the last thing he needed was to be seen.

Quickly, he crept closer until he was a few yards away, and he stopped downwind to make sure the enemy soldiers ahead of him wouldn't catch his scent. Hidden in underbrush and shadows, his silver eyes dulled to a matte gray, a skill that was quite useful when he was tracking. The smallest amount of light was reflected off of his usual eye color, and dulling it helped him avoid being caught.

His ears twitched at the distant sounds of voices, ignoring what was said as it was merely normal conversation between soldiers. He could see the general's tent pitched in the center and further beyond that there were more tents as well as fire-pits. Counting them all, he knew that their trackers and spies hadn't miscounted by much. They had quoted a thousand but he counted exactly eight hundred youkai. Still far more than their own troops.

He realized that he would have to try and convince the East to lend them more than one hundred demons. He was sure the young prince was giving from his own troops gifted to him by his father, and if they wanted anything more, they would have to go straight to the Eastern Daiyoukai.

His mind was made up soon enough and then he was creeping away, jumping up into the tree tops and being joined by a young badger demon. The soldier nodded in respect, his ears listening for his elder's command even as his eyes continued to watch the army in front of them.

"Send your quickest man to the East. Inform the prince his troops are needed and then do you best to convince Lord Tobikuma to aid us as well."

The badger nodded and was then whistling a signal that was low enough to be missed by any lizard demons that were in listening range. Lizard youkai weren't too well equipped when it came to sounds, though they did have a knack for scents. It was good that the wind was working with them rather than against them.

A tall, red-furred kitsune inaudibly landed on an adjacent branch in a crouch, head bowed and waiting. The message was repeated and with a nod of acceptance and understanding he was off, a red streak of energy cutting across the night-darkened land.

"The rest of you stay here." Shirogitsune was ordering next, standing straight up and flexing his muscles. They slowly popped and twisted as he began changing into his animal form, tail splitting into eight different appendages as he went on all fours. "I must make a trip to the past. If I do not return by the new moon, assume I am dead and inform Lord Inuyasha of my passing. Hold them off if they start to move."

"Nine to eight hundred?" The soldier asked, finally looking to where his superior now stood in fox form, tails fanned and razor teeth gleaming in the moonlight. "I hardly believe that to be a fair advantage."

"You are elite soldiers, are you not? You will have to make due."

Then he was gone, a shadow of white billowing low along the ground like a fog. The badger left behind only sighed, before he was heading off for his comrades to give them the news. They'd have to move quickly if they wanted to stall the army, something was telling him that they would be moving on once the night was done.

xoxoxoxox

The halls were unusually quiet as he walked through them. He would have thought that there would have been more activity, especially with the news of a council member's death in the open. It hadn't been officially announced, but the servants had gotten wind and that had the rumor spreading like wildfire. But there was nothing, nothing but silence and the emptiness to accompany him to the Daiyoukai's study.

In the distance, the ominous doors stood closed, heavy wood engraved and lined in gold. A battlefield of a past war, Lord Touga's own grandfather skillfully carved out in his large demon form, muzzle pulled back in a snarl and teeth gleaming in the light provided by the lit lamps hanging in the hallway.

He didn't trust it. Everything felt wrong. It was too calm for him to believe that this was nothing to be worried over. His father had just been found dead, one of the most respectable and one of the oldest members on the council after Kuma. There should be much more activity than this. In his hesitation, he caught the sound of someone approaching and he looked up to find a servant passing by. The little kappa gave him a sad and sorry look, before he was shuffling off to go on with whatever duty he was given. He was proof that the castle knew, so why was there no urgency, no rush to take care of the deed of preparing a funeral?

"Good. I've been waiting for you."

The voice behind him made him start, his head whipping to look behind his shoulder to find the young inu-hanyou standing there and staring back at him with steady eyes. Inuyasha's face for once did not reveal what he was feeling or thinking, and his eyes only reflected his annoyance at having to wait. His hand were tucked away in his sleeves and his stance was straight and held authority the half-breed did not deserve.

Ishimaru forced himself to turn and face the younger half-demon, holding back his sneer as he bowed his head in respect he most definitely didn't hold for him. Inuyasha only snorted, before he was brushing past, both demons growling at the minimum contact of their sleeves touching without intending to. Inuyasha pulled the heavy doors open with ease, before he was looking back to Ishimaru and motioning that he enter.

"Get in." He ordered, his tone of voice even, but holding an edge to it that had Ishimaru tensing. "You and I have to have a little talk."

With another nod, Ishimaru was doing as he was bid, trying not to look too stiff as he walked past Inuyasha into the room beyond the doors. He tried not to show his distaste as the scent of inu filled his nose. He never did like how dogs smelled, far too close to wolves for his taste and a bit metallic. It was more irritating than it was stomach curling, so it was easy to ignore.

"Sit down." The young Daiyoukai was demanding as he finally closed the doors and then walked past Ishimaru again to seat himself at the low desk.

Ishimaru sat at the desk across from him, red eyes staring at the polished wood top rather than at Inuyasha himself. He knew if he looked up he'd end up staring the Daiyoukai straight in the eye. He knew how inu worked, the last thing he needed was to challenge the hanyou too early, not with Naraku continuing to weave his intricate plot in the background.

"There's something I need to tell you." Inuyasha began, his voice dropping a bit to a serious tone. Ishimaru finally looked up at him, doing his best not to lock gazes. "I'm not sure if word has gotten through to you yet. I know the servants have a hard time keeping quiet."

"My lord?" He questioned, prompting for further detail.

Inuyasha cleared his throat, before he was pulling a service laid out with a sake set closer to him, and pouring some wine for the badger. Slowly, he slid the full cup closer to Ishimaru, who accepted it with a nod. They sat in silence, Inuyasha waiting until the badger had taken a sip from his cup before he was clearing his throat again.

"You should have some more." Inuyasha insisted, Ishimaru looking up form his cup, brows raised in question.

"No, thank you." He refused with a shake of his head. "I rather we get to why I've been called here."

"Trust me." Inuyasha said, reaching out with the bottle. "You're gonna need it."

Reluctantly, Ishimaru held out the small cup and watched as the Daiyoukai poured him another serving. He nodded his thanks before he was pulling it back but not drinking it. Inuyasha realized that the demon would not drink more until he was given the news. Resting the bottle down, he took in a deep breath before he was tilting his head the slightest in a show of remorse.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this." He began, Ishimaru waiting for the worst. "But, your father was found dead today. I'm sorry."

Ishimaru had to stop for a moment, his head working to think of how he should react to this. It was obvious to see that Inuyasha thought he didn't know and the hanyou didn't seem to be accusing him of the deed of murder. His hesitation to respond worked in his favor, as it seemed Inuyasha interpreted it as shock. Slowly, he downed the sake in one gulp, not refusing as Inuyasha reached forward to pour him some more.

"How did it happen?" He was questioning, his eyes finally meeting Inuyasha's and trying to read what was going through the inu-hanyou's mind. But the amber eyes were steady and steeled, they revealed nothing to him.

"Murder." Inuyasha informed him, his voice still even.

"Have you any thought as to who's responsible?"

"I was hoping that you could answer that for me."

Ishimaru's jaw tightened as the Daiyoukai's eyes narrowed, and he had the briefest moment of suspicion that he was caught. However, Inuyasha was soon standing and walking away, hands tucked away in his large sleeves. He was dressed in the red garb that he had first come to the palace in, obviously having settled for being comfortable rather than formal.

There was a moment of silence where Ishimaru stared down at his empty cup and Inuyasha paced the room behind him. As the moment passed, Inuyasha stopped beside an open window, and finally spoke up again, but didn't turn to face Ishimaru.

"You knew your father better than anyone." Inuyasha pointed out, the red-eyed demon looking back at him. "Which means you probably know his enemies."

Finally, the Daiyoukai was turning to face him, and Ishimaru took the moment to study the hanyou's face. What was he up to? Why was he being so civil? He had been sure that he had been caught. The half-breed couldn't be so stupid as to not have been suspicious of him.

"Care to share?" Inuyasha asked him, and Ishimaru would have felt the slightest bit of release if he was dumb enough to believe he was off of the hook.

"The list of youkai that could have easily slain my father is not extensive." Ishimaru told him, resting the cup down on the table top. "However, neither was it short. It could be anyone, really. There were many who envied my father's position as Lord Taisho's most trusted adviser. There has even been some unrest within our own clan."

"I'm guessing you're not the only one that didn't see eye to eye on how things were run by him." Inuyasha said nonchalantly, as if there was no accusation in his words.

Ishimaru knew it was there, but he wasn't about to call the young lord on it. He merely narrowed his gaze on the hanyou.

"Of course." Was all he said and let it stay at that.

Inuyasha scoffed, but stepped forward until he was standing in front of Ishimaru, looking down at the badger with sharp, red-streaked eyes.

"I'm not going to say that I trust you but until this is figured out, I think it's best we put of differences aside." He offered, Ishimaru standing to face him. "We both want to know what happened to your old man, and I think we'll get nowhere if our little feud gets in the way. So, temporarily, we call a truce. Agreed?"

Ishimaru fought the urge to snarl as Inuyasha held his hand out, and with much effort, he reached out and grabbed the Daiyoukai's forearm in a lock of agreement, head bowing to show respect.

"As you wish, Lord Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded and then they released their grip on each other, the hanyou tilting his head towards the door.

"He's being taken care of in his room. You let me know when you're ready to bury him."

Ishimaru only nodded again and then with a bow he turned to leave the throne room. He could feel Inuyasha's eyes following him out the door and even when it was closed, he could tell the hanyou was wary of him. Something was wrong here, and he needed to find out what, but first he needed to commence with his filial duties and see to his father's remains.

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru was pulled from his sleep by the sound of Kazue's gurgling and Shippo's soft voice. He could tell he hadn't been asleep for too long, but it was enough to make him feel even the least bit refreshed. He ignored the bout of nausea that gripped him as he sat up, and looked to his right where Kazue was sitting up right, small hands reaching out for Shippo's top as it spun on the bed.

"Chichiue, look!" Shippo called for his attention excitedly, small tail flickering back and forth in excitement. "He really likes it!"

The inukai only nodded, before he was reaching out to stroke a hand over Kazue's locks, the pup too enticed by the toy in front of him to be distracted. Knowing he had some time before he would be roused for dinner, Sesshomaru laid on his side, facing his two children and watched them as they played. His mind was still thinking about Rin, and now the little girl could probably be in some sort of danger. He tried his best to think that she was alright, but if Naraku had her, then there was no way that she was unscathed.

Kazue's loud shriek of infantile joy was distracting him from the dark thoughts, and he couldn't help but smile at the boy, now playing with the top in small hands. He was growing fast, as any demon newborn would. By next year his growth would slow to nearly the equivalent of a human, and fours years after that, he'd age normally. It was survival instinct that made the body grow so quickly, but even with his sire being a hanyou, Kazue was mostly youkai and would adapt more quickly to that background.

It wasn't like Inuyasha, who had been brought up by his human half and still held on to those ways. Of course, he was beginning to learn youkai ways, and would even grow accustomed to them. But for now, Sesshomaru was fine with how things were.

"I smell perfume." Came Shippo's discovery and Sesshomaru recognized the scent.

With a soft sigh, nearly inaudible, he sat up and looked to the door leading out into the main room of his quarters. He should have known that she would find her way back here.

"Hahaue." He greeted, standing to slip on an outer robe over the bathing yukata he had yet to change out of.

"Have you grown accustomed to peasant ways, Sesshomaru?" Hiromi asked not bothering to wait to be invited in. "Why aren't you properly dressed and being attended to? Where is the nursemaid? The children should be with her."

"Hahaue, why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked, not ready to deal with her lectures on how things ought to be run. He had done well enough without for a large portion of his life, he was sure he could handle a few more centuries without her.

Hiromi only huffed before she was walking over to his wardrobe and pulling the doors open, shifting through the royal kimonos and formal attire.

"I came to visit my son and perhaps walk with him to the dining hall." She announced, pulling out a kimono but frowning at it in distaste. "I didn't think you'd be lounging in your bed when you should be making yourself presentable. Did you plan on attending dinner in a thin bathing robe? I doubt your mate would approve."

"Don't you mean that _you _won't approve?"

"Of course that's what I mean!" Hiromi huffed again, making a pleased sound as she finally found one to her liking. "This one."

Sesshomaru watched her pull free a black and gold trimmed kimono, and a matching set of black hakama. The obi was gold-colored silk, hidden forms of snarling inukai sewn in with gold thread for a subtle touch. It was one he had worn only once, and that was after it had been given to him by his father.

"Hahaue, why are you doing this?" He questioned her, stepping forward and toward his wardrobe.

He reached inside and begin looking for his usual kimono, but his mother rudely closed the door on him, before thrusting out the one that she had chosen.

"This will accentuate your eyes, and draw attention to how smooth and pale your skin is. It will highlight the shine of your hair, and fit to your form in a complimentary manner. Your mate will be unable to resist you and spectators will be drawn to admire you."

His mother's words had him pausing in silent shock, his eyes looking her over in disbelief. What had happened to the self-absorbed, selfish inukai he had known growing up? Was there something in the water that was turning things upside down?

"I wanted to help you and spend some time with you." Hiromi finally said in answer to his question. "And besides, black is slimming."

That had the prince's jaw grinding in irritation as his mother smiled back innocently at him.

"I'm not showing yet." He growled out, and Hiromi only snorted.

"Why of course not, dear, but you know it wasn't that long since you had your first." She said as carefree as if discussing the weather. "It shows."

"It does not!" Sesshomaru snapped, before having to catch himself. He did not overreact or show that something as petty as that made him lose his cool.

"Fine, if that's what you wish to think." Hiromi said holding it out for him. "However, it will still suit you quite nicely. Please, wear it just this once and I'll only intervene again for your mating ceremony."

Sesshomaru grabbed the clothing from her hands and was ready to growl in irritation when the last few words had him stopping in his tracks. Mating ceremony? _His _mating ceremony? He could only stare back at her with a blank look, not quite sure he had heard what she said. The two stood staring back at each other for a long while, before Hiromi grew inpatient and rolled her eyes.

"For heavens sake, Sesshomaru, yes I said mating ceremony." She announced in confirmation, and Sesshomaru's face took on the slightest of frowns. "'Will you please get dressed?"

For once, he actually listened to his mother and disappeared behind the screen set up so that he could change. Hiromi sighed before she was turning back to the bed, stopping short as green and red-gold eyes stared back at her. She was never comfortable around children. Hell, she had barely spent any time with her _own_ pup. She supposed it was something she would have to get used to.

"Hello." She said, forcing on a smile. "What adorable little. . . things."

Her stare centered on the fox kit, adopted as she had learned, who only blinked up at her.

"And what is your name?" She asked as she moved forward.

Shippo leaned away as she stepped closer, tentatively sniffing her scent. She did smell a little like his Chichiue, if only a bit sweeter and far older, not to mention she wore a lot of perfume. It was making his nose itch a bit. Beside him Kazue sneezed, the baby demon once again preoccupied with the top.

"Come now boy, it is rude to not answer a question." He was scolded, Hiromi frowning down at him.

"Shippo." He meekly answered, before he was perking up and studying the inu demoness closer. "Are you my new grandma?"

Hiromi couldn't help the horrified yelp that escaped her, before she was collecting herself and forcing another smile on her face.

"Now, now, Shippo-chan." She began, reaching out to pat the boy on the head. Shippo had to wince a bit as the pat was heavier than it should have been. "Grandma is so unfitting. Aneue is far more suiting, don't you think?"

"But your old!" Shippo objected, pulling another horrified yelp from the demoness.

The chuckle from behind the screen wasn't missed and Hiromi had to stop her eye from twitching as she looked down at the scowling little kit.

"No, not old." She corrected, stifling her urge to strangle the little brat. "Just rather mature for my age."

"Or rather, you're just mature." Sesshomaru commented, stepping out from behind the screen fully dressed, and adjusting his obi. "You will have to admit that you're getting older, Hahaue, no matter how much you hide behind make-up and surround yourself with young guards."

"Perhaps, I was wrong." The female inu began, looking her son over as he drew closer. "You still look fat. It must not be that slimming after all."

"You miserable old wench." Sesshomaru calmly answered, his mother nearly shrieking at the insult.

"I am not old!"

She took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, gathering her wits and looking her son over a second time. Well, he did look good. He had both his parents genes to thank for that, though most of his good looks were thanks to her.

Stepping forward, she reached out to smooth out the front of his kimono, and then stepped back to admire her choice. He really did look stunning dressed in it.

"Your father named you well." She began, reaching up to smooth out the cloth over his shoulders. "He would be proud to know how you've turned out. I have no doubt he would have been happy. Especially with your. . . ability."

She let her hands reach up and rake trough his silver strands, before she was smoothing the locks and then cupping her son's face in her hands to study it. Sesshomaru was far too confused and unsure of what had brought this on to do much but let the demoness carry on.

"Oh, how he went on for hours of all the grandchildren he was sure you would give him." She said with a roll of her eyes, Sesshomaru sure it was to hide how misty they were becoming. "He was sure you and your chosen mate, female he assumed as your status as a carrying male wasn't known then, would grant him a family he'd always dreamed of. Boys, girls, he wanted you to have so many of them. I suppose he had to want them from you since I refused to give him any more."

She finally pulled away and looked back to the bed, where Shippo sat watching them quietly and Kazue was now chewing on the top. She looked back to her son, who was watching her warily, before motioning to the pup on the bed.

"May I?" She asked permission, knowing how overprotective inukai parents could be.

She was given a solemn nod of consent, in which she answered with a nod of her own, before she was moving to the bed again and stopping beside it. Red-gold eyes looked up at her as she stood beside the bed, Kazue blinking up in curiosity at the new face in front of him. As Hiromi looked down at him, she offered the boy a smile and after a few short moments the pup returned it. She had to laugh softly as the baby began babbling at her, the top waved in excitement.

Slowly, she reached her arms out and Kazue went silent then, smile fading as he looked up at the female demon. It was a long moment of waiting before the pup was reaching up, and Hiromi was gently lifting him, the top forgotten on the bed.

"My, what a big boy." Hiromi softly said, Kazue now held in her arms. "Such a handsome little boy. You are no doubt inukai."

Sesshomaru observed quietly, eyes not believing that the same woman who had barely spent any time with him was now holding his son in her arms. _And_ she was cooing. She was actually cooing to a child. Had he the time to be childish, he'd feel insanely jealous right now, but he had long gotten over it. There was no need to dwell on a past he had tried his best to forget.

"And look at those pretty eyes." Hiromi continued, now slowly walking back and forth and bouncing Kazue in her arms. "Where did you get those pretty eyes? And that smile, I know that smile anywhere."

Sesshomaru watched Kazue smile, knowing it himself. It was his father's smile. Odd that his son came out looking nothing like himself, and thankfully as little as his sire, save his black hair and birthmark. The red and gold dusted eyes were a mixture of both his parents, but Sesshomaru easily over looked that, because Kazue had been born with the hereditary mark of the crescent moon. It was proof that he was inukai, and that was enough to please him.

"Oh, I nearly forgot." Hiromi suddenly exclaimed, walking to her son and handing the pup over to him.

Sesshomaru watched her leave the bedroom and then return with a small wooden box in her hands. She directed her son to a cushioned chair and urged him to sit down, in which he did, looking to his mother in silent demand of an explanation.

"I couldn't wait." She began, holding the box out for him. "Think of it as an early gift, in celebration of your mating. It's a gift from your father."

"Chichiue?" He asked, not sure why his voice was so breathless at the discovery. "How-"

"He always meant for you to have it, but he left me to be the judge for when I would give it to you." She explained, taking one of her son's hands and resting the box in his palm. "And I think now is as good a time as any."

With one last look to his mother, Sesshomaru was gently easing Kazue to the floor, intercepted by Hiromi who took to holding her grandson again. Sesshomaru let his eyes look down to the box, before he was carefully opening it, breath nearly catching at the large pendant he was greeted with.

"This. . ." His voice faded, and Hiromi took to explaining it for him.

"It is the Meidou-seki."

Sesshomaru let his fingers reach for the pendant, feeling the thrum of magic as he took it in his hand and held it up to the light.

"And why would I have use of this?" He questioned her, Hiromi only shrugging.

"I was not told, but everything your father has ever gifted you has turned out to be of use." She told him, gently freeing her hair from Kazue's grip. "Cherish it, as I have."

"Hahaue-"

He was cut off by the sound of a grumbling stomach and the two adults turned to look at Shippo, who was now blushing in embarrassment.

"My, the children must be starving!" Hiromi exclaimed, turning to look at Shippo. "Go on now and put on clean clothes. I dread the thought of you showing up in those wretched rags."

"Hey, they're not rags! They're clothes my Okaasan made me!" Shippo shouted, quite offended.

"Yes, well, let's see if we can't find you something cleaner."

Before Shippo could huff and throw a fit, Sesshomaru was soothing the young kit.

"Those will be washed and returned to you as soon as the servants are able." He said, Shippo looking up at him and reluctantly agreeing. "Come, shall we pick out something that the miko will like?"

Shippo was eagerly nodding at that, jumping up to land gracefully on Sesshomaru's shoulder as the inu prince stood from his seat, hands placing the pendent around his neck. Then he was looking to his mother, who seemed to be becoming quite impatient with Kazue constantly pulling at her hair and jewelery.

"Come, we shall find clothes for both Shippo and Kazue." Sesshomaru said reaching out and taking his son from his mother, the older inu giving a sigh of relief. "Then we shall head for the dining hall. I have a feeling this is a dinner I wouldn't want to sit out on."

xoxoxoxox

Kagome had to stop and pant in effort. She had been trying to get to Inuyasha for nearly an hour now, but it would seem the hanyou eluded her each time she got closer to him. There was something he needed to know, and it was very important that she found him and as soon as she was able.

The pain that was wracking through her body, it was all coming clear to her. She could read the intent around her know. Evil. It was pure evil, and it was coming from the castle's guests. She should have known that the snake princess wasn't to be trusted. It was definitely from her party that she had brought with her, but Kagome couldn't mistake her gut feeling.

Kohaku. He was a part of all this.

She and Sango had been too happy and too eager to believe that he was back again. She shouldn't have been so stupid. The jewel shard was still there and that was the first warning sign that she ignored. Then it started resonating with the shards that she owned. And then those had turned a deep purple that they had never been before. She didn't know that the shards could do that. She had purified them, again and again, but each time they grew tainted all over again. That's when she knew, something wasn't right.

Leaning against the wall, she slumped down to the floor to let her body rest just a bit. She had no idea why this was all taking a toll on her. She'd never felt this way around tainted jewels before and neither had bad intent made her this sick or weak. This had to be something horrible that was building just beneath the surface.

Well, if that was the case, she'd have to suck it up and get on with it. Inuyasha needed to know, and he needed to know now.

With much effort she pushed herself up from the ground, ready to move on after a much needed deep breath. She only had time to turn and notice that the hallway was now empty, the few servants that walked back and forth now missing. She was all alone. Well, her and save one other person.

Kagome frowned at the sight of Princess Sakuya standing a few yards away, her face a blank mask as she looked back at the human priestess.

"Kagome, I presume." She started politely, her voice soft and even-tempered.

Kagome could only frown further, but nodded all the same, trying her best to hide her trembling from the hebi-youkai ahead of her.

"Princess Sakuya." She greeted in return.

Sakuya blinked, her head tilting to the side as her tongue slowly peeked out to test the air with a soft hiss. Then she was looking to Kagome in concern, her feet slowly moving her forward toward the human girl.

"My dear, you seem unwell." She pointed out, looking Kagome over. "Shall I call a healer?"

"I'm fine." Kagome insisted, forcing herself not to take a step back. But by this time the feeling of unease was overwhelming and she knew that she was in danger. Her fingers twitched as she wanted to reach for her bow and arrows strung on her back. It was at the last minute that she had decided to bring them along.

"Are you sick?" Sakuya continued, moving closer still, her face finally morphing with a knowing smile. "Or are you afraid?"

Kagome didn't wait for her to come any closer, and she lifted her hands to grab her weapons, arrow notched and ready to be released in a matter of seconds. The only thing she hated was that her hand wasn't very steady, so the arrow tip shook as if she were actually afraid. It would be a lie to say that she wasn't, but it was the pain radiating through her that had her muscles quivering with the strain to keep steady.

"How very stupid of you." Sakuya taunted, and Kagome grit her teeth. "I would think you would have enough sense to know when you're being distracted."

Kagome could only gasp in pain, her breath stolen away as fangs embedded into the side of her neck from behind. The burning sensation of venom seeping into her bloodstream had her collapsing in a matter of seconds, sprawled out uselessly on the ground.

Two images of the princess came into view, and Kagome cold only whimper as her vision started to fade. The princess that had been in front of her began to shift and turn into a coiled snake, which languidly slithered towards its master.

The real Sakuya only humphed, licking blood from her lips and smiling down at the fading priestess, whose eyes were going blank and body was stilling. She kicked the purifying weapons away, before she was gracefully kneeling beside the human girl, petting back the thick black locks in mock affection.

"Don't be afraid. You're only going to sleep." She informed her, knowing that the girl could still hear her for now. "I couldn't have you be in the way, my sweet. I know how protective you are of your dear friend, but I would rather you didn't interfere."

Standing she snapped her fingers and two hebi guards game around a corner, one lifting Kagome up and the other wrapping the weapons up with a silken sheet as a buffer. He still held it uncomfortably as he awaited his princess' command.

"Take her to my chambers, and dress her in one of my kimonos." Sakuya ordered, her familiar shedding its skin behind her. When it was done she carefully picked it up and draped it over the unconscious miko's form, the two guards staring in wonder as soon she resembled the princess herself. "Place her in my bed and then inform the Daiyoukai and his mate that I am unwell. I'm sure he'll want proof and she will stand in my place. No one is to know of this, is that understood?"

They both nodded in understanding and she waved the two away, watching them disappear down the hall. At the feeling of something sliding up her back, she turned her head the slightest to find her familiar with its eyes centered on the hall ahead of them. With a grateful pat to its flared heard, she sent it on its way and headed off in the opposite direction. She had more important things to deal with.

As the hall went empty, two bulging eyes peeked around a corner to make sure the way was safe. With a sigh, Jaken was crumpling in relief at the princess' retreat. He hadn't meant to walk in on that particular scene. The miko was in danger, and that would mean that so was his master, Sesshomaru.

"I must inform Sesshomaru-sama at once!" He exclaimed, before he was spinning to head off.

He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of a rather large snake rising up to strike, head flared and fangs bared as it gave a horrible hiss. All he could release was a strangled sound of surprise, frozen to the spot as he stared back in horror. It would seem he wasn't going anywhere.

xoxoxoxox

Kouga plopped down with a sigh as he allowed himself to finally stop and rest. They had been traveling non-stop since he had first caught up with his pack. Now they were only a few hours ride from the Western Palace, but he figured that his people needed a good night's rest. They had deserved it, having walked for so long, old and young alike.

The yip of pups had him looking up and he smiled at the set of wolf pups that one of the many familiars had given birth to this past spring. It brought his attention to the male watching over them, a baby on his hip and his mate by his side, the female wolf busy setting up the pup's bed for the night.

It made him think of his own pups, who were younger than the one ahead of him since they were conceived so late in the mating season. He missed them, especially his mate, and as thought of them, he had the urge to howl his feelings to the waning moon. There were some animal instincts he couldn't ignore. The howl was ready to lift from his throat, but he stopped short as he looked up at the moon.

"Shit." He muttered, standing from his place as if it would help him get a closer look.

The crescent shape stared back at him, triggering his memory and reminding him of the urgency to head back. The moon would be new by tomorrow night. That left Inuyasha vulnerable. How could he have forgotten about the hanyou's human night, damn it! His friend was in danger, hell, his mate was in danger.

He suddenly wanted to sprint off as fast as his shards could take him, but he was torn between leaving his pack behind again, or leaving his mate alone until he had arrived. He was sure that he could get there before dusk tomorrow, but there was no predicting what could happen between now and then.

He couldn't just abandon his pack again, leaving them to travel alone, but then, his pups and Ginta were by themselves as well.

"Lord Kouga, look, I brought you some supper."

He looked down at the eager pup that held up a healthy serving of rare meat to him, and he smiled down at the kid, ruffling his hair as he took the bowl from him.

"Thanks, kid. Run back to your mom now."

The child's face promptly fell and Kouga winced at the pathetic looking pout the boy took on.

"My mom died when those birds attacked our clan." He mumbled, tail falling limp behind him. "Everyone in the pack is taking care of me, though. And now with you here, the pack is safe again. You wont disappear again, will you?"

Kouga sighed, and looked up at the night sky frowning momentarily at whatever deity was looking down on him. He could take a blatant hint. His hand rested on the boy's head again in reassurance.

"I'll be here." He said, the boy become somewhat happy again. "Why don't you head off to bed? We've got a long day a head of us."

"Yes, sir!" The boy chirped happily, before he was running off in a random direction.

Kouga could only shake his head and smile, before looking down at the meat that had been brought to him. As hungry as he was, he didn't have the urge to eat it. He carried it with him though, as he left the pack and headed for where Inuyasha's own elite guards sat around their own fire. They had been more than welcome to join them, but had politely declined and opted to making their own camp, stating it would be rude to intrude.

With his arrival they stood and saluted him, and he motioned them to be at ease, which they did in sync.

"I need a volunteer." He started right away. "Someone who's willing to travel tonight."

The soldiers looked amongst themselves for a moment before a bear-youkai was stepping forward. Kouga nodded and offered him the bowl of meat, the older male looking down at it with a quirked brow.

"Eat up, you'll need the strength." Was all the wolf offered. "I need you and one of my men to head back to the Western palace ahead of us, but you'll be taking along some cargo. When you're done, you can find Toshigawa."

The bear nodded in agreement, and Kouga dismissed them before he was heading back to his pack. Bypassing his sleeping roll, he headed for the covered wagon that held one of his most hated enemies inside and guarding it was a wolf he knew well.

"My lord Kouga." The older wolf greeted, bowing in respect. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

Kouga merely shrugged as he drew closer, reaching past the taller demon to push aside the curtain and peer inside. Kagura sat glaring back at him, hair disheveled and clothes a mess. Beside her was an uneaten bowl of rice, and obviously as a gag a pair of chopsticks sat beside it.

"How has she been?" He asked, letting the curtain fall again.

"Irritating, demanding, and pushy." Toshigawa said with a snort. "It makes me glad I never mated if this is what I'll expect."

Kouga could only laugh before his hand was clapping down on the demon's shoulder. Toshigawa had been a close friend of his father's. It felt good to have him here with him.

"Well, my friend, I can assure you that not all women are like her. Just a large majority of them."

Toshigawa only chuckled before he was looking to Kouga with a serious air about him. It was time to get down to business.

"You've come to me for something." He started and Kouga nodded.

"I need you to take her ahead of me." He said, Toshigawa's face taking a frown.

"Do you think that wise?" He questioned, and Kouga only snorted.

"No." He answered honestly. "I'd rather travel with the entire pack, but I can see they need the rest. I'd take her myself, but I can't leave them alone. Not again."

Toshigawa nodded, and then looked to his leader, who was frowning himself. The decision was still a tough one to make, he could see, but his Alpha was doing what was right.

"When the last of the pack is sleeping, I'll slip away with her and travel as fast as I'm able. Am I to be accompanied?"

"One of Inuyasha's men will go with you." Kouga told him, his hand tightening on his shoulder. "Take her straight to him. Answer to no one but him or his mate."

"And yours?" Toshigawa asked, Kouga fumbling for a moment. "Shall I inform him of your status?"

Kouga only smiled, and shook his head.

"He'll know soon enough." Was all he offered, before clapping the older man on the back. "Take care, my friend. Travel safely."

"And with speed." He promised, watching Kouga take his animal form and head off on his own.

It only took a few minutes before he heard the low howling, his own throat tensing with the urge to answer it. He resisted though, knowing that it wasn't meant for him and had faith enough that it would reach its intended recipient even though the distance was far.

"Toshigawa-san."

He looked at the appearance of a bear youkai, and he nodded in greeting before he was standing at guard again, the newcomer at his side. The silence commenced after that, the only thing breaking it the howling in the distance. That was soon broken too, however, by a quite angry voice from inside of the cart.

"Someone had better get in here and feed me now!" Came Kagura's voice, Toshigawa sighing and the youkai beside him groaning in annoyance. "You can't leave me starving! Unless you untie me then I need someone to help me use these chopsticks. By the way, I don't find this funny!"

With a chuckle, Toshigawa looked to his new found comrade in arms and nodded his head toward the wagon.

"I'll deal with the banshee, you stay here."

With a deep breath, he steeled himself for the earful he was going to hear. If he was quick enough, the woman would be too busy chewing to get much yelling in. Though he had a feeling the gods wouldn't be so kind tonight. He was happy to be taking her off his hands soon enough. Then the Western lands could deal with her and he wished them the best of luck.

xoxoxoxox

Hakkaku couldn't mistake the sound that came floating in with the wind, his head picking up as his ears honed in on the sound. The few pack members that had traveled here with Kouga perked up as well, Akane and Yumi smiling with each other before returning to the two pups in baskets in front of them. Akane's father merely grumbled and shook his head, carving knife whittling away and busy shaping a new toy for the small pups.

Their birthing father was there as well, laying on the blanket and enjoying the still of the night. Not to mention the peace of not having to constantly watch over the children, though they were in his direct line of sight. His body shot straight up into a sitting position, his eyes staring up over the garden walls as if he'd be able to see past them into the distance. Slowly he stood, before he was jumping up until he was perched on the wall, his ears listening again. He could have been mistaken.

His heart thrummed as he heard it again, unable to hold back the smile as Kouga's message came sailing in on the evening wind.

_I miss you. I love you. I'm coming back for you._

It was nice to know, not that he didn't know that before, but the reassurance was touching. Down below, Hakkaku watched him transform and could only smile as Ginta belted out his own reply, tail waving happily. It almost made him long for a mate of his own watching his two friends with their joy.

"Hakkaku-kun." The soft voice came from behind him.

He looked back to Yumi, who smiled gently back at him and offered him a seat beside her.

"Would you like to help?"

She was referring to what her and her mother were busy doing, which was weaving new baskets for the pups to lay in. They were quickly growing out of their old ones and Akane had offered herself for the task.

Not sure on why Yumi would ask him, he then caught sight of the slight blush as she patted the ground beside her for a second time, and he couldn't help the blush himself. Well, he supposed he couldn't decline. It would be rude. With one last look to Ginta, who was still singing a response to his mate, Hakkaku started forward. He did need something to do until it was time to head in for supper and he would never turn down the offer to help a lady in need.

xoxoxoxox

Sango swore to herself for what seemed like the hundredth time. She had lost track of Kohaku, and without Kirara, she had no way to track him by scent. So, she had done the best she could and merely looked about the palace grounds for him, but she had turned up empty handed. She hadn't even managed to find Kagome for that matter, and only the gods knew where Miroku had disappeared to. He was probably off trying to manipulate his way into some poor, unsuspecting demoness' bed.

She could have gone and told Inuyasha, but she was too embarrassed and ashamed to face him now. Besides, she was sure that he was busy dealing with far more important matters than her missing younger brother.

She made it back to the suite that she shared with the others, giving a weary sigh as she opened the door and stepped inside. As she slid it shut, she was caught by surprise at the masculine voice behind her.

"Ah, there you are." Luckily it was just Miroku. "I grew worried when I didn't find you here. What happened to Kirara? And where's Kohaku?"

Sango turned to face him, trying her best to hide her distress, finding worried violet-colored eyes locked in on her.

"I came to see if everyone was ready for dinner and everyone was gone." Miroku began, moving closer with a look of concern etched onto his face. "Is everything alright?"

Sango couldn't hold out under Miroku's stare for too long, and she slowly shook her head, before moving to sit on the nearest available seat. The monk sat beside her, his hand lifting to rest comfortingly on her shoulder as he frowned at her dampened mood. As wary as she still was about her lecherous friend, the touch was actually meant to comfort her, but the effort seemed to be going to waste. She couldn't help but worry and feel horrible, though she was grateful for his attempt.

"I can't find Kohaku." She softly began, shaking her head in loss. "I was too eager to think things through, and now he's gone. Because of me, Naraku has a way inside. I've been so stupid."

"He's the one who hurt Kirara?" Miroku asked her.

Sango could only nod, head bowing to hide her face in shame. She felt Miroku take hold of her face and lift it so that he was looking her in the eye.

"It's not your fault." Miroku soothed her, his voice gentle and non-accusing. "You're not to blame. He knew Kohaku was your weakness and he used it against you."

"But I was stupid to fall for it." She said pulling away to stand up, her arms wrapping about herself. "I should have known better."

"So, what would you do now?" Miroku asked her, not knowing how else to console her. "The damage has been done, but what more could you possibly do to correct this?"

"I have to tell Inuyasha." She confessed, knowing it was the only thing she could do. "And we have to find Kagome. I'm not sure, but there's a chance that Kohaku could have hurt her. She's gone missing."

Miroku frowned at this news and stood from his seat, one hand clasping his chin in thought as he sauntered closer to Sango.

"Well, we'll bring this up with Inuyasha as well." He told her, Sango nodding in agreement. "I suppose we should head out and let him know before dinner starts."

Sango was nodding again, allowing Miroku to lead her with a hand on her lower back. She'd give him leeway just this once, since he had been very understanding. With one last look to a resting Kirara, the two were off in search of their dog-eared friend, unaware of the eyes watching them from the garden.

Naraku chuckled to himself as he looked down to where Kohaku sat quietly on the ground, blank eyes staring off into nothing as the hanyou pet him like a cat.

"You've stirred up quite a bit of trouble since I've given you some free time." He murmured to him, looking back to the now empty suite. "You've done well. I'll be sure to reward you later on. But first, why don't you go see where our pretty little priestess has gone off to."

With a nod Kohaku was standing and then he was off, leaving his master behind and disappearing into the shadows. Naraku retreated as well, wanting to touch base with Ishimaru and learn how his meeting with the newest Daiyoukai had turned out.

xoxoxoxox

Minako jumped awake for what had to be the third time since she started her one-sided game of mahjong. It was about time she give up as she was bored out of her mind and knew that it was nearing dinner. She was famished and she wanted to be there to make sure that Sesshomaru was eating. No good would come out of him starving himself and the pup.

She could only sigh and shake her head, even though her lips quirked with the smallest of smiles. Pregnant again. And she thought humans bred frequently. Inukai were just as bad. None the less, she was happy for the young lad, but she was worried. With it being so stressful a time, and the pregnancy still very early, only a few days gestation at best, she was dreading the chance of miscarriage. The growing inukai was still too weak and the slightest thing could trigger a harmful effect.

She would much have preferred Inuyasha to know, but Sesshomaru had insisted, and not wanting him to do anything stupid, she had agreed. Now she was second-guessing that decision and wondering if it were the right choice. If Inuyasha knew, he would probably make sure that Sesshomaru was well taken cared of and never out of his sight. Then again, she was sure it was the smothering that the older inu was trying to avoid. Though, who could blame Inuyasha for his actions if he knew. It would be his first-born after all and she didn't have to ask to know that he had been trying to impregnate his mate for quiet a while.

She could smell the scent of mating in the very suite she now sat in. Not to mention that Sesshomaru's scent was nearly completely hidden by Inuyasha's. The young were never too keen on giving it a rest, always ready and willing and seemingly never satisfied. She remembered being that way once. She only shook her head as she took to standing, her gnarled hand reaching for her cane. A walk will do her good and work the stiffness out of her old bones.

The sound of the door opening had her looking up, and she was surprised to find Inuyasha walking in, the hanyou greeting her with a nod.

"Well, well, what brings you here at this hour?" She asked, waving him closer and reaching her hand out for him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but did as she bid anyway, supporting her as she stood from the chair she had been sitting on. Minako thanked him but pushed him away once she was set, her brown eyes looking to him for an explanation for his trip to the nursery.

"Sesshomaru chase you off again?" She asked him, and Inuyasha snorted.

"More like he ran away." He told her, hands tucking away. "When I got back to our room he was gone, and I figured he'd be here with you."

"No, he's not here."

"Well obviously!" Inuyasha snapped, just irritated in general.

He side-stepped the cane aimed for his ribs, and glared back at the old monkey who was now wearing a sour expression on her face.

"No need to be rude, boy." She told him with a huff. "I'm sure he and the children are on their way to the dining hall. Come, I'll be your company."

"Fine." He gave in dejectedly, moving closer so that the midwife could take hold of his arm.

Slowly, they walked until they were out in the hall, Inuyasha choosing a pace that would be easier on the older youkai. They walked in silence for quite a while, until Inuyasha cleared his throat to break it. Minako looked to him with an inquisitive look and a raised brow, knowing he meant to speak to her on something.

"Hey, obaachan." He started, Minako shocked at the actual use of respect. "I've been having this weird feeling. Like, something in my gut is trying to tell me something, something to do with Sesshomaru."

She only made a sound to show that she was listening and that he should carry on.

"Maybe it's just me being an idiot, but, I don't know I can't help it." Then he was pausing for a insubstantial amount of time, before he was looking at the saru with such a puppy-like expression that she had to resist actually petting him. "He'd tell me right? If he were, you know. . ."

And that's when guilt settled in her heart and weighed heavy in her stomach. The way those puppy ears drooped in lost hope on the hanyou's head and those eyes begged her for an answer was enough to make her want to give in, but she couldn't possibly break Sesshomaru's trust in her could she?

"Maybe he doesn't want to have pups with me after all."

Oh damn it all! Stopping, she sighed, looking up at Inuyasha who gave her a confused look at their sudden halt.

"My boy, there's something you should know." It was all she got up to as someone calling Inuyasha's name interrupted her.

"Inuyasha!"

The two turned to find Sango and Miroku rushing to catch up with them, and Minako was torn between being happy or upset that they had stopped her.

"What's up?" Inuyasha asked, taking in their frantic state and obviously desperate need to find him. "What's wrong?"

Sango stepped forward first, looking a little sheepish and almost hesitant. He waited, albeit impatiently, for her to say something. She eventually did, with a nudge from Miroku.

"I have something to tell you." She began, biting her lip and looking back to Miroku. The monk only nodded, hands wrapped idly around his staff, and she turned back to face him with a deep breath. "It's Kohaku. He's gone missing."

"What?" Inuyasha growled out, his anger flaring. "What do you mean he's gone missing?"

Sango was at a loss for words when Miroku decided to step in.

"It would seem that he was still under Naraku's control. He could be anywhere on the palace grounds and that means he has the means of letting Naraku in as well." Miroku told him, watching his friends face grow darker. "We might be able to track him through his shards, but we can't find Kagome, either."

"Kagome's missing too?" The hanyou growled out, Miroku merely nodding. "What the hell is going on around here? Where the hell could she be?"

"Looking for me?"

At the sound of her voice, all eyes turned to find Kagome behind them, her face holding an innocent smile as she waved them a hello. Sango stared in disbelief and Miroku frowned at her sudden appearance. Inuyasha's face only scowled in annoyance while Minako raised a brow in contemplation. All four said nothing as the miko stepped forward with a bubbling giggle at their odd behavior.

Looking between them, she offered them the sweetest smile that they'd ever seen her wear before her hands were resting on her hips in their usual fashion and then asking, "So, who's hungry?"

T.B.C.

I can't stand my bouts of writer's block, especially when they occur because of a new fic idea that keeps niggling its way into my brain. I had to write some of it out just to get it to settle down, but then I had nothing for this fic. Gah! It's all very frustrating. *bows* I'm sorry. I know there's no amount of apologies that I can give to truly be forgiven by you, but I feel I owe you something. Please leave reviews, it makes me know that I'm doing good. I did good right? Right? Please let me do good. Until the next time my lazy ass decides to get into gear and fight off writer's block, I bid you adieu.


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: Neptunesdemon

Archive: Fanfiction net; Mpreg mailing list

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, incest, OC, mpreg, evilness

Author's Note: Insert usual excuse and sob-story. Here's chapter whatever this one is. The end is so close that I can taste it. It's bitter, and yet, sweet. Some spice will make it just right. O.o Yes, I am insane. Read on!

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru merely watched from his seat in a cushioned chair as his mother fussed over Shippo, who was doing his best to be as difficult as possible. He had already been dressed in one of Sesshomaru's childhood kimonos, the fabric falling a bit bigger on the smaller kitsune, and now Hiromi was trying her damnedest to get the boy's hair in a presentable state. Well, the servant was trying her best, Hiromi was merely snapping orders that the kit keep still and be a good little vagrant. The prince was sure that it wasn't working, as the more Hiromi bid him to keep still, was the more the kitsune wiggled.

Kazue gurgled, sitting in his lap and busy with gnawing on a bone from a snack that had been brought for him, and he looked down to his son with a gentle smile. His hand petted over the short black locks, already full and promising to be quite the mane when it started to grow out. He did have to give the vile hanyou some credit on that aspect, his hair was nice. Full and wavy, and not to mention healthy, even if the damned spider looked as sickly as they come.

He couldn't help passing his hand down his son's back to lift the cloth and peek at the birthmark on his back. It hurt him to know that he had it, knowing that there would always be something much more permanent in reminding him that this was Naraku's son. His finger gently traced at the mark, the thing more raised as if it were an old scar rather than a birthmark.

"Please, stop being difficult!" Hiromi was halfway shrieking, Shippo whining endlessly as the hand-maiden finally got the tie out of his hair to begin brushing it. "Be a good little boy, you vile little demon!"

Rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru stood and decided it was best to take over. He should have known his mother was no good at this. Hell, she had raised him and that was enough proof. Walking over he rested a hand on his mother's shoulder to grab her attention, holding Kazue out for her when she turned to look at him with a twitching eye. Suppressing a laugh, he traded off his son before looking to Shippo with well-known stoic look.

"You will behave and you will sit still."

He didn't need to say anything more, and Shippo had merely closed his mouth instead of trying to give any objections. With a whine and a pout, he crossed his arms and planted himself down in a huff, crocodile tears gathering in his eyes. The servant nodded in thanks before continuing her task, and Sesshomaru looked back to his mother who seemed satisfied with the turn of events.

"If you ask me, he needs more training." She commented, looking to her grandson and beginning to coo at him.

"He's not a pet, Hahaue." Sesshomaru reminded her, the older inukai merely rolling her eyes. "Shippo is my adopted son. I will treat him like a child."

"Hai, hai." Hiromi sighed out, before she was looking back to him with a smile. "And speaking of children, when do you plan on telling this new lord of ours the glorious news of-"

"Hahaue!" He was hissing out, effectively shutting her up.

He looked to the maiden, who was doing her best to pretend she didn't hear or hadn't been listening in, but he knew most of his servants were too nosy for their own good. He gave her a warning glare and the maiden meeped before focusing fully on her given duty of taming the kitsune's locks. Then he was looking back to his mother, whose full attention was on the baby in her arms.

"I was thinking that I would announce my reluctant approval of your mating tonight, and from there we'll set a date for the ceremony. I was thinking that we could stray from the traditional red-colored theme. Maybe green? No, it was never your color. Oh, how about blue?"

"Hahahue."

"Although it was more of your father's color. I suppose red is your best match." She ignored him, going on and on. "Then I'll just have to add gold. Oh, and orchids will have to do. Lotus blossoms are so last century. And don't let me forget that we absolutely must have-"

"Okasan!"

That grabbed her attention, as well as stopped her mid-sentence, and she turned to look back at her son with a near shocked expression. In all of her years, or at least the years she had been there for Sesshomaru, the last time that Sesshomaru had called her Okasan was when he was still a young pup. She had quickly schooled him on the proper way to address her with respect. It gave a her a mixture of feelings that she would have to decipher later, but for now, shock was the most prominent.

"We'll discuss this later." Sesshomaru insisted, motioning to Shippo, who was primped and ready. The young kit didn't look too happy, but dressed in Sesshomaru's hand me downs and his hair in a proper topknot, he did look like a young prince. "Shippo is finished and I believe we will be late if we continue to linger here."

"Yes, of course." Was all she said with a nod.

Sesshomaru dismissed the servant, who left with a bow and then he was moving closer to his mother to take Kazue from her. She let him, staring at her son the entire while. Sesshomaru either didn't seem to notice or ignored her, heading to Shippo and gently pushing the kit towards the door.

"Shall we, Hahaue?"

"No."

He turned to look at her, his brow raised in a silent question and Hiromi only shrugged while offering him a sheepish smile.

"I mean, you can call me Okasan." She told him, his face falling into a stoic mask to hide his confusion. "I mean, I would prefer it. It sounds. . .nice. I like it."

"Very well." Sesshomaru said with a nod, not really wanting to delve any deeper into why this had suddenly come about. "Shall we. . .Okasan?"

"Yes, we shall." She said with a nod, walking forward and holding Shippo's hand, ignoring the fox's pout.

Sesshomaru nodded, before taking the lead in directing them to the dining hall, unable to hold back the urge to smile. Who knew that it would take a couple of centuries before his mother would actually want to behave as such. Well, he wouldn't complain, even though it would take some getting use to, he'd be more than welcome to accept it.

Ten minutes later, he was contemplating if he had made the right choice in doing so.

Sesshomaru wanted very much to escape the consistent chattering that was steadily streaming from his mother's lips, but being the good noble that he was, he minded his manners and stayed. All he did was nod and every so often made a sound of agreement, contemplation, or confirmation that he had heard her. Had he known that his mother was so chatty when she grew comfortable enough, he would have made sure to stay on her bad side.

"And, darling, I think it time that you try new things. Have you never thought of traveling?" Hiromi took Sesshomaru's random sound as a signal to keep going. "I mean, I do live in a very large, nearly empty castle. It would do you and the children some good to visit. I am no stranger to hosting guests. Your mate, well, he'll be far too busy running the kingdom to bother with the likes of me. I suppose it's for the best."

It was a discreet way of saying that Inuyasha was unwelcome in her home. He didn't expect her to put up with him when she didn't have to. The Western Palace no longer held the freedoms for her that it once did. With Inuyasha in charge, she had to grit her teeth and grin, but on her own lands, she could do as she pleased.

Sesshomaru was busy contemplating bashing his head into a wall, when a door not too far up the hallway slid open. Hakkaku eagerly rushed out, leading the way for Ginta, who was dressed in what their clan passed for formal wear. There was still nearly the same amount of skin being shown, but the usual fur-pelt kilts were now longer and their armor was polished for the occasion. The Beta wolf smiled at Sesshomaru and nodded in greeting, taking the initiative and walking closer.

"Sesshomaru-ouji." Ginta greeted, arms full with one of his pups. The other was strapped to Hakkaku's back, the spike-haired wolf coming closer with a small bow. "I see you're heading for the dining hall yourself."

"Of course." Was all Sesshomaru offered.

Ginta accepted it and was then looking to Kazue, who had begun babbling and screeching playfully at the sight of new faces. The wolf cooed for a moment, before looking back to Sesshomaru, who was smiling down at his son with only his eyes.

"Your son is adorable. He'll be as strong as you, and of course as handsome."

Sesshomaru looked to the wolf with a raised brow, but resisted the urge to snort. Kazue as strong as him? If he did things right, his son would be stronger and then he would answer to no one. He looked to the young pup in Ginta's arms, and the proof of dark curls showing that it was truly Kouga's cub. Then he was glancing as best as he could at the baby strapped to Hakkaku's back. The ookami lord had done very well for himself.

"Your children are quite remarkable themselves. I believe they will grow to be strong, and with us now allies, their futures are sure to be lacking in danger."

"Allies!" Hiromi was yelping out, startling both adults and children. "To wolves! Are you mad!"

"Okasan!"

Hiromi huffed and rolled her eyes, but cleared her throat and hid most of her face behind a large sleeve. It had to be large to hide the distraught face that she held at the news she had just heard.

"Please, forgive her." Sesshomaru offered an apology to the silver and black-haired demon. "At her age, senility is beginning to set in."

Ginta barely held in a laugh, while Hiromi let out a horrified high-pitched sound, her eyes staring at her son in mock hurt and disbelief.

"Is this any way to treat your okasan?" She was questioning him, and Sesshomaru barely held himself from rolling his eyes.

"Shall we?" Was all he said to Ginta, who nodded his thanks.

The two started off, Hakkaku following after them and Hiromi reluctantly doing the same. Along the way they met up with the rest of Ginta's pack, and settled in to comfortable conversation. They were all unaware of the blank eyes that followed after them, tracking their every move.

Green eyes settled on the first-time "mother" and newest prince of the West, those same eyes then landing on the pup in his arms. Settling more comfortably in the shadows, Kanaye smiled when red and gold infantile eyes looked back to lock with his.

"Hello son." His voice was low, barely a whisper, but he knew the child could hear him. "You and mommy will be with daddy very soon."

His grin grew much more malicious when the baby began to fuss, and he watched the group of demons round a corner before he allowed himself to laugh out loud. When he had calmed, he carefully peeled away from the wall he had been leaning against so that he could silently track after them. Yes, he'd have them very soon indeed.

xoxoxoxox

No one had said anything yet at the appearance of the supposedly missing miko. She stood there patiently waiting, with an innocent smile on her face as they stared back at her in disbelief and confusion. Sango stood wide-eyed and mouth hanging open, as if she had wanted to say something but the words wouldn't form. Miroku held no expression, and the only clue that he was curious was how his eyes carefully went over the miko as if he were suspicious. Minako held her usual frown, but her hardened stare never wavered from the miko and Inuyasha held a scowl, discreetly testing the air for the miko's scent. It sure did smell like Kagome. How the hell could she be missing if she was standing right here?

"Where the hell have you been?" He started to question her, breaking the stupor that had fallen over everyone. "I was just told that you had gone missing? What happened?"

Kagome titled her head in confusion, looking back and forth between her companions, who were waiting for her response.

"Missing? Why would you think I was missing?" She asked and Miroku frowned a bit before he was shrugging.

"Well, it could be the fact that you weren't in the room when we went looking for you, nor could we find you when we searched around the palace." He told her, Kagome merely blinking.

"Kohaku's missing, too." Sango was finally able to find her voice. "We thought he was responsible and had done something to you."

"Kohaku's gone missing?" She questioned, frown taking her face. "What could have happened? You don't think it's Naraku, do you?"

"I don't think this is something to discuss here." Minako warned them, looking about the hall to the few servants that occupied it. "Too many willing ears and loose tongues lagging about. And besides, I'm hungry, let's head to the dining hall and get something to eat."

As she began to shuffle off, Inuyasha reached out to gently grab her by the elbow to stop her. She turned to look back at him, asking the question without words and a raise of her brows.

"Didn't you have something to tell me, baachan?" He asked her, and Minako grunted,

Right. She was about to tell him something before they were interrupted. Now was not the time though, it would have to wait.

"When we're alone, son." She said gently tapping his hand. "It'll have to wait."

"I suppose we can discuss the recent circumstances later on." Miroku said with a sigh, leaning warily on his staff. "Miss Sango, shall I escort you to the dining hall. It will be my pleasure to enter with a lovely lady on my arm."

Sango had rather get to things now, but she wasn't stupid and could sense the air of caution that had turned up with the appearance of Kagome. She could wait, though she had to wonder and worry what Kohaku was up to as they erred on the side of caution. Reluctantly, she took Miroku's offered arm and nodded to Inuyasha as they left following after Minako to head for the dining hall.

The two lagging behind looked to each other and Inuyasha tried his best to study Kagome more than he was already scrutinizing her. Something was odd, it was like Kagome wasn't acting like herself.

"Something wrong?" She asked him, another smile in place.

'What the hell is she so happy about?'

He didn't word his question, but he did lean forward and sniff her again, just to make sure. Nothing had changed, it was still the same smell. A mixture of clean clothes, Kagome's usual perfume and medicine; courtesy of her grandfather. He pulled back and looked her over again, Kagome giggled and pushed at his shoulder playfully as she shook her head.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked him, and Inuyasha only grunted, hand resting on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

He was carrying it everywhere recently, even though he wasn't out in the wild like before. He didn't want to be caught unprepared, especially now with Naraku sneaking about his latest home.

"I could ask you the same thing." He told her, looking her over one last time. "So, where'd you go?"

Kagome shrugged, before she was turning to begin walking off, Inuyasha falling in stride beside her.

"Well, I couldn't stay cooped up in that room for too long, so I was merely out taking a walk. I didn't think I'd cause so much of a fuss."

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh." She said, moving closer to latch onto Inuyasha's arm.

That had the Daiyoukai stiffening and he stopped to turn and face her, pulling away with a sort of growl.

"What the hell Kagome!" He burst out, the miko confused and unsure of what had caused the outburst. "You're colder than usual!"

"What?" She was baffled, it was obvious.

Inuyasha reached out to take hold of her hand, his frown deepening as he touched her skin. Hell, he could remember Kagome feeling warmer than this. What was going on?

"You feel cold." He muttered, reaching out to feel her forehead next. "Are you sick?"

The human girl's shoulders sagged in relief as Inuyasha continued to fuss over her. For a moment she had thought that she had done something wrong.

"Well, I've been feeling a little under the weather." She told him, and Inuyasha looked her in the eye.

"Is it a side effect from the jewel shards you've been detecting?" His concern was earnest, and Kagome smiled appreciatively as well as reassuringly.

"I suppose, but I'll be fine. I think I just need some good food and company."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Lord Inuyasha!"

The call had them both turning to see a sentry for Princess Sakuya approaching them, the hebi-youkai bowing as he came to a stop before them.

"Her highness has requested that you please allow her to take her meal in her room." He began, Inuyasha growling and facing him head on.

"Like hell I will. She eats with us or she can start packing and to hell with her damned peace treaty." He warned, the sentry straightening and giving him a flustered look.

"My lord, I implore you. The princess is ill." He begged, trying his best to assuage the Daiyoukai in the princess' favor.

Inuyasha growled again, not wanting to believe it for one moment.

"Prove it."

xoxoxoxox

Ishimaru stared down at his father's prone body, dressed in a white funeral kimono, and he couldn't help the bitter taste in the back of his mouth. It had to be done. His father had lost sight of what was their clan's true objective. He had gotten too comfortable being ruled under Inu Law and had forgotten that the badger had been the dogs' master at one time. It was time to make things right and Mujina's hindering ways had to be brought to a stop. He would hold no remorse for what he had done. It was for the good of the clan's future. He would see to it that he was Daiyoukai soon enough.

Reaching out, he straightened the collar and obi, fighting the lump in his throat all the while, before he was pulling the sheet to cover his father's body from view again. They would put him in his casket soon, and take him back to the manor where the wake and funeral would commence all in one night. Tomorrow at dawn, he'd cremate the body and collect the bones afterward. When he'd gained the West back, his father's urn will sit beside the throne, so that his father's spirit could witness his achievement.

"You'll see, Otousan." Ishimaru was murmuring, his face hardened with determination. "The West will be ours again."

"Ishimaru-sama." A servant was calling and he turned to look at the young demon bowing in respect. "Dinner is approaching. Shall I inform them you won't be attending?"

"Very well. Send my father's body to my house and have them prepare the ceremonies to start once I've arrived."

"Hai, Ishimaru-sama."

The servant left and Ishimaru gave one last parting glance to what remained of his father. They would all see, he would return the West to the way it once was, the way it was supposed to be.

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru could only try his best not to run off screaming as his mother told the newly added members of their small group tales of his infancy. Not only was that not in his character, he was sure that it was rude to leave his guests behind with a mad woman he could barely tolerate himself. They had come across Ginta and his pack-mates as they headed for the dining hall and had decided to go together. The two newly made parents were going on with a polite conversation of parenting woes, when Hiromi had jumped in and began to give the intimate, and not to mention private, details of the few times she had actually spent with him as a pup.

"I'll have you know that Sesshomaru learned the hard way that his ochinchin was not a toy."

He nearly choked at what he had heard having finally decided to focus in on the conversation. How dare she? His ochinchin and whether he had played with it as a toddler was his business and no one else's. Clearing his throat, he gained his mother's attention, the woman having been laughing with the rest of the group at his dismay.

"Are you alright, dear?" Hiromi asked him. "Something in your throat?"

He had barely opened his mouth when Kazue had suddenly started whining, the infant wriggling as if he was uncomfortable, small hands scratching at his ears as if he was hearing something irritating. The hairs on the back of his neck began to rise the same moment Kazue started crying, and he looked about suspiciously for any sign of danger.

Ginta had stopped, now alert himself, his male pup cradled close to his chest and his dark eyes staring straight ahead as if expecting something. Hakkaku had long handed over the Beta wolf's daughter to an older ookami, and was now standing at the front of the group half crouched in a stance as if he was ready to fight.

The feeling got worse as the moment drew on, his stomach tightening and Kazue's crying continued despite his efforts to calm and quiet him. He felt Shippo take to hiding behind him, the small kitsune gripping the fabric of his hakama tightly, while peeking out from behind him.

The small group stood ready and waiting, all sets of eyes looking down the hallway as if expecting whatever danger lurked beyond it to jump out from the barest of shadows. The air grew tense the longer they stood waiting and Kazue's crying wasn't letting up. It made things worse when the two wolf pups started whining, having woken from their nap because of the shrieking wails. Ginta was soon easily cradling both pups in his arm, his pack having made a tight circle about him and Sesshomaru was trying his best to soothe Kazue, but never letting his eyes stray from in front of him.

It was at the last moment he felt a cold shiver crawl up his back and he spun to look behind him, almost too late. The first thing he noticed was cat-like green eyes, and he growled ready to jump back, but he wouldn't have to. A growl higher in pitch accompanied his and a dagger flashed in the lantern lights, warding off the hand that had been reaching for him. Hiromi stepped protectively in front of her fully grown pup, eyes flashing red and back again as she bared her fangs at the new comer.

The small band of canine youkai warily watched back at the hebi-youkai that stood behind them, turning to face him as he hissed in pain, bringing his bleeding hand to his lips. It would seem Hiromi hadn't missed as they thought, and the snake demon licked at his wound with a forked tongue, green eyes nearly glaring at the female inukai.

"Leave it to a despicable hebi to strike from behind!"  
Hiromi growled out, chest heaving in pants to control her anger. "State your name before I slit your throat!"

"His name is Kanaye." Sesshomaru said for him, having gotten Kazue to settle to mere hiccups. "He is the princess' suitor and escort, a noble of the hebi court."

Hiromi looked him over with a scrutinizing gaze, before she was huffing haughtily and tucking her dagger away into its hiding place. She didn't move from her spot in front of her son, however. She didn't trust a snake as far as she could throw one, which was pretty damn far. Slight and slender her build may be, but she had more physical strength than most gave her credit for. Touga had often goaded her into wrestling and lost a match or two, even though he would boast that he let her win.

"I did not mean to alarm you." Kanaye began, bowing in respect to all royalty in his presence. "Or any of you for that matter. I had been making my way to the dining hall when I felt a disturbing presence. I came across you all in my search of it, I had only meant to offer my assistance."

"A snake offering his hand to help will as soon kill you with it!" Hiromi spat, her face snarling at the newcomer. Call it mother's instinct, she didn't like this youkai and knew he was hiding something. "We inukai are quite capable in protecting ourselves!"

Sesshomaru could only watch in silent shock as his mother became defensive, and toward him of all people. The son she had barely raised and had left behind so many centuries ago, and now she was being a mother he had wanted as a pup. A touch of bitter anger filled him at how she thought to play her part now, so late into his life, but it was quickly replaced by a feeling he couldn't describe. He would think it was happiness, but it was a feeling so much stronger, he couldn't find the words.

"Forgive me, my lady. I implore you to believe that my intentions are true." Kanaye gently pleaded, keeping his voice and body language neutral. "The princess and I are here on a pursuit of peace. To bring an end to tensions between the inu and hebi-youkai clan."

"Ha! A snake bearing an offering of peace?" She said, her voice holding disbelief. "I believe I will have to see it for myself in order to think it true."

"I can understand your hesitance to accept my offer, but I beg of you to put our past of violence and suspicion behind you. My intentions are not full of ill-content." Kanaye pushed relentlessly, both mother and son glaring back at him with scrutinizing gazes.

He looked to the wolf pack, the most recent Beta cradling his pups close to him and giving him a wary look as well. It was not unusual for other youkai to distrust the hebi-clan. It would take much more convincing and civility to get through to them.

"What would you have me do to prove myself to you?" He asked, looking back to Sesshomaru, making sure to not lock gazes with him.

"If you claim to not be a threat, then you will take your leave." Sesshomaru answered, looking away and beginning to walk off, Kazue finally going quiet as he did so. "Your entrance into my palace was enough generosity on my part. I have no need for your company and you will get no further hospitality from this Sesshomaru."

He nodded for Ginta to follow as he headed off, the ookami only nodding and following after him. His pack followed, all but Hakkaku who stayed behind with Lady Hiromi. She had yet to turn away from the snake noble, her eyes looking him over from head to toe and back again.

"My boy, what did you say your name was?" She asked him, her golden eyes locking with the feline green of the hebi-youkai.

"Kanaye, my lady."

She nodded, her hands gently folding in front of her as she slowly stepped forward.

"Well, Kanaye, I shall have you know one thing."

She reached out as she stopped in front of him, lifting his hand that she had wounded with the dagger and looked down at the scratch she had made.

"Many say a dog's bark is worse than its bite." She began, looking back up at the young male's face. He was handsome she would give him that, but a face that was too handsome she always took as a mask for ugliness within.

Kanaye could only give a short yelp as sharp nails embedded into the flesh of his hand, and the unmistakable burn of poison painfully traveled up his arm.

"Well, my bite is far worse, Kanaye-san." Hiromi warned, her eyes cold and her face threateningly stoic. "One wrong move and you will be sorry to have ever crossed me."

She let go of him as if she was disgusted to be touching him and gracefully spun to begin walking after her son, who was far ahead of her now.

"Please, enjoy your stay while you can." She called back, before she was looking to the ookami guard and waving him along.

Hakkaku took one last look at Kanaye, before he was escorting the Lady Hiromi back to the others.

The hebi they left behind watched them as they disappeared, allowing a sneer to take his face only when they were gone. How dare that aging bitch threaten him. He grit his teeth as the poison worked at eating away his hand, trying his best to ignore it.

He had been so close. Sesshomaru had been right there, and the child had been in reach. It would seem things would have to go according to plan. As it was, he could be patient. Besides, the longer he wait was the more satisfaction he'd receive when the prince was finally his.

"Kanaye-sama!"

He was distracted by the sentry that came running up to him and stopping in a kneeling bow. He merely sighed and bid him up again, the young youkai nodding his thanks.

"What is it?"

"The princess will be awaiting you in the dining hall." The sentry announced, and Kanaye nodded.

"Of course. Go on, then. I will meet her there."

With a nod and a bow, the sentry was off again and Kanaye was heading the opposite direction. With the halls empty, he found it safe enough to let his disguise fall and he slipped into a room that's lantern hadn't been lit for the evening yet.

As shadow in the far corner shifted, and Naraku smiled as Kohaku slinked out into the open, dead eyes gazing up at him.

"Go and take your position." He ordered him, stroking the top of the boy's head as if he was a pet. "Don't move a muscle until I give you my command."

With a slow bow, Kohaku was then off and Naraku took the time to relish in his impending success. With Ishimaru and the princess in line, as well as with Kohaku playing to his every word, there was no way that he would fail.

"The West is as good as mine." He spoke aloud, chuckling in the darkness before melting away in the shadows.

xoxoxoxox

Inuyasha didn't wait to be invited in, once he reached the princess' given quarters, he pushed his way past her guards and threw the doors open. He startled the hebi-youkai within but ignored them as well. Kagome was behind him the entire time, apologizing for his rudeness and trying to keep what little peace there was. The two reached the bedroom of the suite and Inuyasha slid the doors open against Kagome's plea to at least knock first.

They were greeted by the strong smell of medicine, a personal guard and the princess' personal healer. In the center of the bed laid the princess, covered in a mass of blankets and propped up by a mountain of pillows. The healer stood at his entrance, bowing slightly as the Daiyoukai came forward.

"My lord, Inuyasha." He greeted, his surprise and confusion present on his face and in his voice. "What as brought here at such a time?"

Inuyasha only snorted, moving closer to the bed and looking down at Sakuya. She seemed paler than usual, he'd give her that, and her scales were dull. As she rested, her breathing was slow but uneven, and a tentative sniff had Inuyasha wrinkling his nose. She was sick all right. And still, he had to get further proof.

"Can she talk?" He was asking no one in particular.

"I'm afraid, my lord, that she is far too weak at this moment to do much but rest." The healer told him with a shake of his head.

Inuyasha scoffed at that and was then reaching out to shake the princess awake.

"My lord." The healer panicked, but did not attempt to stop him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was objecting, reaching out to grab him.

She was shrugged off and the hanyou continued to shake her until reptilian eyes slowly opened. He stopped then, staring into the princess' sullen eyes for a long while, trying to note why it seemed so different then when he had first stared at her.

She seemed to recognize just who it was once her eyes focused and they widened just the slightest as he hovered over her. His ears twitched as she parted her lips to speak, but all that came out was a raspy burst of sound. The healer moved closer then, resting a hand on her shoulder and pleadingly looking up at the young Daiyoukai.

"My lord, please, you must let the princess Sakuya have this night for rest." He begged, shushing Sakuya as she was now groaning and weakly beginning to move. "Once she is well, your peace talks can begin again. All I ask is one night and I will have her well enough by tomorrow's sunset."

Inuyasha glared down at the princess, who seemed to be fighting off sleep, before he was giving his usual scoff.

"I'll come and get her myself." He told him, looking to the healer, who bowed his head in gratitude. "If she's still sick by then, I send her home, no questions asked."

The healer nodded in agreement, before he was turning back to the princess, who was still groaning as if she was trying to say something. Inuyasha watched her for a few moments more, before he was turning away and was ready to begin walking off.

On the bed the princess watched him turn to go, her fingers twitching as she fought to move them, her throat staining to call his name. He was going to get away from her, and she had to make sure that he stayed right where she wanted him.

"Inu. . .ya. . .sha."

It was a very low rasp, and her hand actually lifted and was reaching.

Inuyasha growled at the tug on his clothes, and he looked behind him to find the princess' fingers clutching the fabric of his hakama. It wasn't a strong grip, so he was freed when he turned back to face her, his eyes narrowed on her. She reached again, and this time he watched as her hand brushed his this time. The Daiyoukai frowned at that, taking a step back and putting himself closer to Kagome. The priestess looked at him in confusion, but said nothing to him.

Sakuya called him again, handing reaching out, but the healer grabbed her hand and placed it down on the bed. His other hand rested atop her forehead to take her temperature.

"It would seem she's running a fever." He informed the hanyou, who only snorted at the statement. "I would like very much to put her to bed."

Inuyasha nodded, his eyes never leaving the princess. He was soon distracted by Kagome wrapping both arms around one of his.

"Come on, Inuyasha." Kagome urged him, beginning to pull him away. "You got the proof you came for. Let's get back to the others."

With a grunt, Inuyasha finally turned away, taking the lead again as he left the room. They rushed past the guards and servants that had followed them in to stop them, not missing the disdainful and upset looks thrown their way. Once out in the hall, the doors closed behind them, Inuyasha turned to look back at the door, a frown marring his face.

"Something's up." He muttered out loud.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked him, watching as he began walking away before following after him. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes." He answered, but was then thinking the answer over. "I don't know. . . maybe. All I know is that something is up. I can't tell if it's bad yet, I just know that it's not how it's supposed to be."

"Well, that isn't confusing at all." Came the sarcastic replay and Inuyasha scoffed.

"You're not the only one confused." He said, suddenly stopping to spin and face her. "Look, all I know is that I have to keep my guard up. I suggest you do the same. The palace is full of snakes, and I mean that both figuratively and literally. Come on, let's get to the dining hall."

Kagome could only follow as he turned to head off again, huffing a bit in exasperation as she did. She kept quiet as they approached the dining room, smiling at the servants that bowed as they passed by. At the main doors, she had to make sure not to collide into Inuyasha, as he had stopped suddenly. She was about to ask him what the problem was when someone was calling out the hanyou's name.

"Inuyasha."

The two turned to find Sesshomaru approaching them, Kazue in his arms and his mother and Ginta on either side of him. Behind them was Ginta's small pack of wolves and Shippo. Inuyasha stepped forward, eyes looking over the group before nodding to his mother in law. Hiromi only humphed but nodded in return, turning to look away from the hanyou. She would only tolerate him for the sake of her own pup, she didn't have to like it.

Inuyasha only snorted at her behavior before he was looking to Sesshomaru, whose impassive mask was set in place and body language told the Daiyoukai to keep his distance. The urge to move forward and greet his mate in a more intimate manner was thoroughly stifled and he moved his attention on to Ginta.

The wolf smiled back at him, his daughter in his arms with his son taken care of by Hakkaku right behind him. He stepped forward then, looking down at the sleeping baby girl and couldn't help the crooked grin to take his lips.

"Being Kouga's offspring I'd thought they'd be uglier." He said to Ginta, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

Ginta tried his best to glare but knew Inuyasha was only teasing. He stepped aside so that Inuyasha could look at his son, knowing in some way it was Inuyasha's right to inspect any offspring that were not his own. Of course, with Inuyasha being a male that was not his mate, or part of his pack, Ginta was instinctively on alert.

"Cute little buggers." Inuyasha finally said, looking up to Ginta. "You must be proud."

And he truly was. Ginta couldn't have been happier with how things had turned out.

"One day you'll be blessed with your own." Ginta told him, and Inuyasha only snorted.

"Even I dread the day my kids come into the world." Inuyasha said, Ginta only giggling. "I think one of me is enough to handle."

"Come now, will we stand out in the hall all night, or will we finally go inside?" Hiromi decided to move things along, ordering the two sentries at the doors to open them.

With the door open, the group began to head into the dining hall, but Inuyasha rested a hand on his mate's arm to still him. When everyone had gone in, her gently guided the older demon to the side, so that no one would be able to eavesdrop.

"Any word on Rin, yet?" He quietly asked, reaching out to gently pet Kazue's soft, black locks.

Sesshomaru merely gave him the slightest shake of his head, and Inuyasha sighed.

"I have not heard from Kaori." He told him, watching Kazue grab for Inuyasha's hand. "She will continue her search."

"Yeah, well, I didn't get much from Ishimaru." Inuyasha told him, grinning as Kazue finally got his hand and was now happily chewing on one of his fingers. "He's going about this as if he has no idea how or why this happened. I don't trust him anymore than you do."

"Then I can safely assume that means not at all." Sesshomaru said, lifting his hand to pull Inuyasha's hand away from his son's mouth, the baby giving a high shriek of objection. "No, Kazue, you don't know where that's been, and knowing my mate, I dread knowing the answer."

"Ha, ha, ha. You're growing sense of humor is starting to grate at my nerves." Inuyasha said with a roll of his eyes. "You still on the whole don't touch me thing?"

The cold glare was enough of an answer and Inuyasha sighed, before he was turning to lead them back to the dining room.

"Okay, then. I can hold out just as long as you can." He huffed before walking on. "Now, let's go eat. I'm starving."

xoxoxoxox

Kaori stopped at the outer gates of the Western palace, her eyes looking into the surrounding dark forest. She couldn't mistake the distinct scent of wolves coming in from the South, and she figured since there was no attempt to hide it, that whomever was coming wanted her to know they were there. She had been searching the outer grounds of the palace for any signs of Rin, but with no luck so far, she figured it was alright to greet whomever was about to reveal themselves.

Her dagger pulled free of its hidden sheath, and she bounded off to meet the coming wolves head on. She was aware that Lord Kouga would be returning, but she was sure that more than just him would be returning. Her steps slowed as she recognized the scent of an accompanying bear, and knew that it had to be one of the elite soldiers sent off with Lord Kouga. The wolf was unknown, but it wasn't hard to guess that he was part of the Wolf Lord's pack. The only thing that stunned her was the accompanying scent of a human female and a faint odor of decay and evil.

The nursemaid came to a halt just along the border of the forest, her green eyes search the darkness for the first signs that they had reached her. She guessed that they had sensed her, because the wolf was howling out in a non-threatening manner. A few moments later, she nodded a greeting to the bear-youkai that appeared first, a tactic to ensure she did not attack their ally.

"You return without Lord Kouga." She observed out loud. "You must bring ill news."

The soldier only nodded, before he was stepping aside to let his traveling companion step forward. The older wolf nodded to her in respect, over his shoulder was slung a young woman, who was struggling and cursing as best as she could through a gag and rope.

"My lord has sent me ahead so that I may bring forth this woman to Lord Inuyasha." The wolf was announcing, lowering Kagura so that she was standing with his support and facing her to the kitsune. "Her importance is something best to describe in private."

"Very well." She said, looking Kagura over and not trusting her in the slightest. It was almost a relief to see her tied up, such was the dark aura exhuming from this creature. "I shall approach the lord after supper and announce your arrival."

"My good woman." The wolf said, a frown settling across his brow. "I am afraid that it can not wait. I beg that you inform Lord Inuyasha that it is an urgent matter."

Kaori looked him over and then she was studying the woman again. The bear was grabbing her attention with a low clearing of his throat, and she looked to him with a question she didn't have to ask aloud. He merely nodded once and she sighed before looking back to the wolf.

"Very well." She said, motioning the bear youkai closer. "You will take this woman to the Daiyoukai's private sitting room and watch over her there."

"I'm sorry, my lady, but I can only answer to Lord Inuyasha or his mate. That was my lord's orders."

"Well, ookami, if you wish to seek audience with the Daiyoukai or the prince then you will have to go through me."

"I-"

He was cut off by the bear youkai clearing his throat to gain his attention.

"Kaori-san is sort of the right hand to Prince Sesshomaru himself. She can be trusted."

Toshigawa looked back to the female fox, before he was sighing and then nodding his consent.

"I'm glad you agree." Kaori said, sheathing her dagger and then she was looking at the bear youkai. "I shall take Kouga's envoy to the lord and prince."

"I am Toshigawa, my lady." He offered, easily passing Kagura over to the Western soldier.

Kaori nodded and beckoned him closer with a quick motion of her hand.

"Lay your hand on my shoulder." She order him, which he did obediently.

The two were soon melting into the ground, Kaori looking to the youkai and sending him off with just a look. The youkai nodded and didn't wait for her to disappear completely before Kagura was lifted over his shoulder and toted off towards the palace.

xoxoxoxox

Dinner had been going along fairly well. Inuyasha was at the moment too busy tearing into the huge amounts of meat that had been laid before him to pay attention to much else. He did, however, keep an ear out for any snippets of interesting conversation. So far, there was nothing to blink at or suspicious enough to stop his eating.

Beside him, Sesshomaru was entertaining some minor lord or other, while his mother was busy chatting up Kuma. The old bear was carefully eating his food and slowly nodding at the appropriate times. Miroku and Sango were in a whispered conversation of their own, and Shippo was enduring being fed by a stern Minako, who was feeding Kazue as well.

At a table adjacent from their own sat Kanaye and whatever hebi-youkai that were high enough in caste to be seated with him. Across from that table sat a few members from Ishimaru's clan, a few sad faces among them but the rest steeled against the tragic loss of their clan leader.

Everything was going as smoothly as things could go with the amount of tension in the room, and Inuyasha was grateful for it. The last thing he needed was some idiot interrupting his dinner.

"Everyone! If you would all be silent for a moment, I have an announcement to make." Hiromi was saying as she stood from her place, Inuyasha pausing to pay attention to her. What on earth was she up to now?

The older inukai elegantly made her way to the center of the dining room, all eyes on her and a quiet hum of curious whispers spreading about. She waited until there was complete silence, save for Kazue's random babbling and sounds, before she was looking about the room to all the guests there. It was a collection of the main demons to occupy the Western lands, mostly nobility and high upper class, as well as the clan of the South vying for their hand in peace.

"Friends and allies." She said, her voice bland as she stared at the visiting hebi-youkai. "I can not lie when I say that I was truly appalled to know that my son, the former Daiyoukai, had found a mate. My rage and disappointment were pronounced, and would see to it that I would deny their mating and undue the wrong that had happened.

"However, I did take the chance to meet with this hanyou, this infamous Inuyasha, and to talk with him. Well, I am loathe to admit, that he has indeed mated my son and I refuse to accept him as any family of mine."

The room started buzzing with excited whispers and all eyes were on Inuyasha and his mate. The latter sat calmly, his face its usual mask, the former was glaring daggers at his mother-in-law's back, hand breaking thick bone in his tight grip. He was ready to stand and face the old bag, when a calm hand on his shoulder stopped him and he looked to his mate who didn't even try to turn and face him. The hold on his shoulder was a message enough. He would keep still, for now.

Hiromi turned to face him then, her face matching her son's but her eyes actually gleaming with mischief as she looked at the irate half-breed. That only pissed him off more, and he grit his teeth to know that she was actually enjoying insulting him in public.

"Yes, well, what I refuse has nothing to do with the truth." Hiromi told the crowd, though she didn't turn to face them again. "He was in his right mind when he and Inuyasha mated, and their bond is true. My son has chosen and he has given his right over to his true mate."

Inuyasha couldn't help but let his anger fade as Hiromi faced him fully, her face showing the slightest hint of emotion as she glanced at Sesshomaru beside him, before settling her eyes on him again.

"Inuyasha. You are the illegitimate son of my mate, Touga. You are the accursed and unwelcome halfling of man and demon, and you are the most irritating creature I had ever had the misfortune of meeting. And yet, it is with full conviction that I say your feelings are true for my Sesshomaru. As the Lady of the West, I hereby give my blessing, as well as my approval, for your mating ceremony to commence."

As the Lady led the room into a round of applause, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel floored. Never had he expected something like this. A woman who he barely knew and had thought to have complete and utter disrespect for him, had just in her own way accepted him. It was new to him and he wasn't sure how he should respond. He opted for stunned silence, looking about the room that seemed genuinely excited with the news. Yes, there were a few faces that looked as if they had just eaten something rancid, but it was easy to ignore reactions he was used to.

He nearly jumped as he felt his hand taken hold of, and he looked down below to find Sesshomaru's holding on to his. Though a small effort, the affection was welcoming and Inuyasha couldn't help the smile that spread over his lips. He was tempted to kiss his brother, but he figured it best not to test the already testy youkai. He settled for entwining their fingers and stroking the back of his mate's hand with his thumb.

The congratulatory slap to his back had him looking to find Miroku now next to him, and he smiled up at his friend, before refusing the sake he was offering. He wanted to avoid sake for a very long time. Sango and Kagome were smiling at him and so was Minako, and all the smiling was so damn infectious that his turned into a full out grin.

The discreet tug at his arm had him looking back to his mate, who bid him lean in closer with a nod of his head. As the room slowly quieted down, and with Hiromi ordering music be played and more sake be shared out, Sesshomaru pulled in close enough so that his whisper could be heard by only Inuyasha.

"Otouto." He began, Inuyasha able to sense his sudden hesitation. "There is something you must know."

Inuyasha looked at him and lost his smile, as the look in Sesshomaru's eyes meant that this was a serious matter.

"What is it?" He asked him, wondering what exactly it could be.

Sesshomaru's mouth opened just to close again as the doors to the dining room swung open unexpectedly and the prince looked to find none other than Kaori. She was leading a wolf demon and from they way they were striding into the room, their mission was urgent and would call for their full attention.

Inuyasha let his hand slip free of his brother's as he stood, his face returning to frowning as Kaori knelt to a formal bow, the wolf demon doing the same.

"Inuyasha-sama! I bring you Toshigawa-san of the Southern Wolf Clan. He has been sent to you as a messenger for Lord Kouga."

At the mention of Kouga, Inuyasha's ears perked up and he didn't miss Ginta's change in demeanor. The Beta was off at the guest table to the right, and though he had been calm and happy before, he was now exuding uncertain worry.

"And what message would this be?" Sesshomaru asked them, standing himself and looking down at his nursemaid.

Toshigawa and the fox lifted themselves together, the ookami stepping forward so that he could keep his voice low.

"It is a matter of much importance." Was all he said, before he looked about the large room. "I ask that you come with me and I will show you the reason for my haste."

"If we must be quick, then let us go." Sesshomaru said, before looking up to the rest of the room's occupants. "You all may stay and carry on. Your Daiyoukai and your prince shall retire for the evening. Hahaue, behave yourself."

Hiromi huffed, but took that as his way of saying she couldn't follow. She wasn't happy, but she was sure she'd find out what was going on all the same. Minako only waved him off when he looked her way, already knowing what he would have asked of her. With Shippo holding her cane, she slowly lifted herself from her seat before she was reaching down for Kazue, who easily held up his arms for her. With a parting nod, she was soon slowly shuffling off and out of the room towards the nursery.

With the children taken off and Hiromi further occupying the guests, Sesshomaru turned back to his most loyal servant and the new comer. Without another word they were gone, leaving the room as calmly but as quickly as possible. They were unaware of the eyes that watched them leave, hatred and contempt following after the hanyou as he disappeared into the hall.

Throwing back the rest of his sake, Kanaye sat back and watched as the rest of the room continued to eat and be merry. It brought a smile to his lips knowing that soon it would be screams instead of laughter, pleas instead of words of good cheer, and blood that flowed instead of wine.

His feline eyes connected with Kagome's and he laughed lowly to himself as a forked tongue slipped out from the girl's lips before she was turning her attention back to the taijiya. He was then looking to where Ishimaru should have been placed but found the spot empty. A quick search showed him that the badger was no where to be seen. With a quickly made reason, he was excusing himself and leaving the dining hall.

As he began his way to the stables, he stopped with a jerk at the unmistakable pull of recognition. In an instant his face was twisting with a scowl as he looked about the empty hallway.

Kagura.

Why on earth would she be here?

With a hissed curse, he contemplated that he go looking for her, but thought against it. If she was here that meant there had to be some reason that was urgent. He could not risk meeting her out in the open. He would head back to Ishimaru's manor and then await her there. She would know well enough how to find him. In the main palace there was nowhere to keep things secret.

With one last look about, he composed himself and kept on his previous trail. He was sure that Ishimaru had skipped dinner to tend to his father's remains, so he would meet him there and inform him that their plans were about to go underway.

xoxoxoxox

Kagura couldn't help but feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as the door to the room she had been placed in began to open. Her eyes watched carefully as first the wolf that had been charged with handling her and the fox woman entered. The bear youkai that was guarding her stood from where he was resting on a stool, before he was bowing at the two inukai that came walking in after the first two.

"Inuyasha-sama." Toshigawa began to tell him, the door now closed securely behind them. "This is-"

"Kagura!" The hanyou snarled, eyes flashing red and teeth bared. "What the fuck is she doing here!"

Kagura sneered herself, glaring up at the inu-hanyou and his new mate. Sesshomaru was a silent and intimidating force, the icy anger and hatred that he sent back at her with a face fit with a mask of calmness had her shivering. Perhaps she should have thought of something else other than letting herself become a prisoner.

"Kill her." Came the order, heavy with conviction and an iron will from the calmer of the two brothers.

"Prince Sesshomaru." Toshigawa called out, holding up his hands in a motion to stop any action. Both the bear youkai and Kaori had reached for their respective weapons; the soldier his sword and the kitsune her dagger. "Please, won't you wait? According to my lord Kouga, she may very well be of good use to you."

He couldn't stop himself from cowering back a bit as Inuyasha stepped forward, Tetsusaiga drawn and anger etched on his face, the emotion strong enough to push against his psyche.

"The only good this bitch is to us. . ." Inuyasha began, Tetsusaiga lifted as he stopped in front of a defiantly glaring Kagura. ". . . is dead."

T.B.C.

My brain is not working as well as it used to. I threw this together after putting myself through a massive guilt trip and I think I could have done better. I thought I was wrapping this up sooner, but it would seem to rushed if I finished this in one or two chapters. We'll see how things turn out. I hope you enjoyed and I ask that if objects must be thrown, soft foods only. Thank you.


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: C-Chan2 aka Neptunesdemon

Archive: Mpreg mailing list

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Rating: R for some heavy f-bomb use, courtesy of Inuyasha. . . of course.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, incest, non-con

Author's Note: Yes, I am not dead. No, I did not abandon this fic. Yes, I am truly sorry and do know that I am a major ass for having you wait this long. It is never my intention to leave you readers hanging like that, but I can do no more than apologize for it and hope you never find where I live to publicly humiliate me for my crimes. Okay, moving along. I hope you do enjoy what I fought with writer's block to produce. Please note, Sesshy-kun is going to be way out of character in this chapter, and I hope you don't demand my head for it. All shall be rectified in due time. Please, carry on.

xoxoxoxox

Time seemed to stop momentarily as Inuyasha stood looming over Kagura, the wind witch glaring up in defiance even with imminent death staring her in the face. Kaori and the bear-youkai stood aside, both alert and at the ready in case anything went wrong, no amount of ill-ease taking their faces at the execution that was about to take place. The inu-prince stood proud and stoic, his amber eyes the only clue of the feelings that were rolling around inside of him. Anger, suspicion and a hatred so old that was meant for none other than the woman about to meet her end.

Toshigawa stood idly by, his mind worried but his subservient nature trying to keep him in check. Trying, only because his thoughts kept lingering on the fact that Kouga had not killed her, even though he shared the same distaste for the ningen woman as well. He had drawn his sword and would have killed her himself, but something had stopped him. What exactly had stopped him was what kept eating away at him. With a low groan at his own stupidity, Toshigawa took a deep breath before making his move. If he was lucky enough, he could probably get out of this alive and with very little consequence on his part.

With as much speed as he could muster, his legs were springing him forward to close the short distance between himself and the determined inu-hanyou. The guard and hand-maiden noticed in an instant, and they both drew their weapons and were making way to stop him. The prince, luckily enough, merely looked on, his eyebrows raised the slightest in reaction to the sudden turn of events. Luckily enough, years of running around the wilderness with the wolf pack gave him an edge, and Toshigawa reached before the others could stop him.

He took a defensive stance as his sword was drawn and he winced as the much larger sword clanged loudly against his own. It also made him stumble back and he had to fight to keep his footing, his eyes avoiding direct contact with Inuyasha's as he looked up at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" The hanyou demanded, putting force against the crossed swords and causing a spark of ki between the two blades.

"I can't let you, Inuyasha-sama. My lord, Kouga, insisted that she made it to you alive." He quickly spouted out, before he was pushing the unusually strong hanyou away and ducking just as the bear youkai's blade came swinging for his head.

His sword was then lifting to block the dagger aimed for his heart and he looked up at Kaori's angry green eyes, easily reading that she was quite upset with what she saw as his betrayal. He jumped away from her, avoiding a hidden blade as well as the soldier's sword again.

He was ready to face them, but realized he had left Kagura unguarded and Inuyasha had already left him for the two sentries to handle and was heading back for her. He wanted to head after him to stop him, but Kaori was already moving forward, both of her smaller blades moving in near invisible arcs to strike at his most fatal points. His skill was easily a match for hers, but he was sure he wouldn't last too long if the other sentry entered the fray as well.

Though he was never one to use dirty moves before, he thought he had no choice as Inuyasha had taken to physically lifting Kagura from the floor. With a silent swear, he was quickly looking about the room for something to aid him. The most he could find were the drapes of silk hanging along the walls and he figured it was better than nothing.

Deflecting a vicious stab at his midsection, he grabbed Kaori's wrist and twisted until she had no choice but to turn with it in order to avoid breaking her arm. She gave out a frustrated scream and was kicking back, but he stepped down at the back of her calf, sending her to the ground to land painfully on her kneecap.

His sword was swinging almost blindly behind him, and he sighed in relief as he felt fabric being cut and then heard it fluttering down to the floor. Quickly, since the bear youkai was on the move again, he reached for it and pulled it forward, binding Kaori before she had a chance to react.

He pushed her to floor with an apology, before he was backing away from the larger youkai now swinging his sword in precision, a steady and well-learned art-form. If he survived this, he would have to ask the West if they were willing to take on foreign students. Their clan could use more lessons in fighting and swordplay.

As he spun away from a swing that would have cost him a well needed arm, he swung his own sword again, cutting a curtain of silk right beside him. With the fabric caught in his hand, he brought it around and draped it over the charging youkai, not surprised that he began hacking away at the fabric to free himself. Using the small moment to his advantage, Toshigawa cut another free, which he was twisting and then sending out to wrap about the youkai's torso like a rope. With a grunt of effort he was pulling him forward, youki strength behind the move so that the bear youkai was flying towards him. With a cry of effort he was leaping over the bodily projectile and twisting in the air to then land in a crouch opposite of where he had been standing. He sighed in relief as the youkai went crashing through the wall and into the garden beyond.

Sure that he wouldn't be able to get back to the room too quickly, he turned back to feel his stomach sink as he found Kagura struggling to breathe, held in the air by a hand around her throat. Damn. Maybe he had taken the wrong approach? Well, it was too late to turn back now. He wasn't thinking when he ran forward and jumped toward Inuyasha, and only realized just what he was doing when he tackled the Daiyoukai from behind. They all went down, his efforts getting the desired effect as Inuyasha lost his grip on Kagura's throat, the woman coughing as she was let go.

He and Inuyasha went rolling quite a while before they stopped, Inuyasha yelling and swearing the entire time. Knowing he would probably be severely hurt if he didn't, Toshigawa managed to wrapped both legs around the hanyou's, his arms putting the Daiyoukai in a headlock from behind and arching the hanyou in a position to immobilize him.

"Lord Inuyasha, I am begging you to be reasonable!" He loudly begged, not meaning to sound so angry.

Inuyasha only growled and wriggled harder, eventually digging claws into the wolf-youkai's arm and he was able to pry them open. His head lifted and then flew back, Toshigawa grunting in pain as his vision burst with bright colors of pain.

"God damn it!" Inuyasha was yelling, lifting himself and glaring down at the ookami. "Stay the fuck out of my way!"

He kicked and Toshigawa went flying across the room, crashing through wall and into the next room, where he slid along the floor and crashed into a large and expensive looking family heirloom. He groaned in pain, giving a couple of coughs to try and get his lungs working, as the pain had caused him to forget how to breathe for a moment. No hanyou should be this strong. It was no wonder he was now Daiyoukai, even with him being a half-breed. He was an idiot for even thinking to start this.

He tried to lift himself, but only collapsed as his muscles protested. He could only pant and groan in pain, and he gave up, rolling onto his back and hoping inu were as close to wolves in this aspect as they were in so many others. Inuyasha came ducking through the damage he had inflected to the wall with the wolf general and he sneered as he stared down at Toshigawa on his back, recognizing submission when he saw it.

"I don't know what the hell you were thinking, but you made a huge fucking mistake, pal." He muttered out, knuckles cracking and a sign that he wasn't going to take this lightly.

The two stilled at the sound of a sword drawing, and Inuyasha looked over his shoulder while Toshigawa barely lifted his head to find Sesshomaru calmly walking through the hole in the wall and towards them. Sword drawn and face stoic, he made Toshigawa get a cold, hard lump in the pit of his stomach. He recognized death when he saw it and at the moment, Sesshomaru personified the word. He supposed he deserved it. He had openly attacked the prince's mate to protect their shared enemy. Why had he done that again? He had forgotten already.

The two watched as Sesshomaru came to a stop beside his mate, his amber eyes looking down at the smarting youkai, ready to faint away to make his passing easier.

"I am impressed, ookami." Sesshomaru calmly began, ignoring Inuyasha's snort beside him. "You have managed to survive thus far after attacking my mate, as well as my own soldiers. I do not know if it is immense skill on you part, or my mate's incompetence."

"I'll show you incompetent, you son of bitch!" Inuyasha began, ready to step forward, but Sesshomaru held out an arm to stop him in his tracks.

"Your actions are deserving of equal reprimand." He continued, further ignoring his younger brother. "In attacking the ruler of the West you have committed the highest of crimes."

Toshigawa held his breath as the sword silently flew through the air, his eyes crossing to stare as the blade stopped a mere hair's breath away between his eyes. Slowly, he looked up at Sesshomaru and his eyes widened as the sword was slowly pulled away.

"However." Sesshomaru started, his sword lifting and pointing to Inuyasha, whose face held a frown of utter confusion at the gesture. "I believe your intentions to have a higher purpose. Therefore, my mate, you will not harm him further."

Inuyasha's loud, and not to mention colorful objection, was cut short as Sesshomaru merely waved a hand in his direction as if to dismiss him. That had Inuyasha growling and ready to give his proud bastard of a brother an earful, but he stopped to watch Sesshomaru lower the sword and replace it in its sheath, before slowly crouching beside Toshigawa, who had a wary look on his face.

He flinched as Sesshomaru reached out, but was relieved to find that he was merely assessing his injuries. He was sure they would heal soon enough. He'll have a sore abdominal region for quite some time due to the force of that kick, but he would survive.

"Kaori."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."

Toshigawa had to gasp as the voice came from right beside him, and he turned to find the female kitsune emerging from the wooden floor. He looked to where he had let her tied up and found nothing more then a wooden, fox-shaped doll in her place. He had forgotten that she could do that. It was a wonder why she hadn't struck before Sesshomaru had stopped this and saved his life.

"You will escort Toshigawa-san and the sentry to the medical wing for the soldiers."

"My, prince, I may be too bold in saying that he is clearly not to be trusted. He is better suited for the prison sick ward than the healer's compound."

"True, but his blind bravery is to be rewarded in this manner. He will rest with the other soldier's and when he is well, we shall hold further audience with him." He told her, standing straight again and looking back into the other room where Kagura sat staring back at them. "Leave the wretched female to me and my mate. We'll shall deal with her accordingly."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." Kaori was bowing, and then she was helping Toshigawa to stand none too gently.

Her comrade, the bear-youkai, came shuffling in through the crumbling wall and bowed his head in respect before letting the kitsune lead the way out. When the two were alone, Inuyasha turned to face his mate, who was still staring at Kagura and clicked his tongue in annoyance before his hands went to resting on his hips.

"So, you want to tell what the fuck you think you're doing?" He questioned, Sesshomaru turning to glare sharply at me.

"Don't you dare use that language, nor that tone, with me, otouto." Sesshomaru warned him, before he was leaving him behind and heading back to Naraku's minion. "I need not explain myself to you."

"Oh, yes you do!" Inuyasha spouted, stomping after him, and reaching to grab and spin him to face him. "The last thing I want is this bitch alive in my fucking palace, when Naraku just might be running around as well."

"He is." Kagura interjected, stopping Sesshomaru from replying and grabbing their attention.

Her face held its frown as the two turned their heads to look at her, Inuyasha's face demanding an explanation and Sesshomaru unable to hide the disbelief as his eyes widened and body stiffened at her confession.

"You want to repeat that." Inuyasha said, turning to face her fully.

"He is in the palace." She repeated with a huff, trying to wriggle and get feeling back in her limbs. She was still bound up tight in Toshigawa's ropes.

"Where?" Sesshomaru demanded. "Where is he?"

"I'm not sure. He could be anywhere." She admitted, wanting to shrug but unable to. "I can help you, but only if I get your word that I go free when all this is done."

"Try again." Inuyasha growled out and Kagura growled back.

"You want me to tell you, you promise me that I get the satisfaction of living my life out with that despicable cretin dead and decaying!"

"How can we trust you?" Inuyasha questioned her, not wanting to trust her in the slightest. "What's to say that you aren't plotting with Naraku and this isn't some elaborate scheme to get our defenses down?"

Kagura could only groan in frustration, before she was looking back to the hanyou.

"What can I do to prove that I have no intention other than to aid you in defeating him?"

Inuyasha could only growl, his fists clenching tightly as his impatience and anger increased. He stopped at the touch of Sesshomaru's hand on his shoulder, and he turned to his brother who only gave him a calming look. With a scoff and a shake of his head, he backed off, turning away so that he didn't have to look at the witch any longer.

Sesshomaru only tightened his grip on his brother's shoulder, the gesture causing Inuyasha to look at him again, trying his best to keep as calm as possible.

"At this point in time, we can offer her no task to test how trustworthy she is. Besides, there are more pressing matters to attend to." He looked to Kagura, who was still breathing heavy and her brow set in a stubborn frown. "Until we can come up with such a trial we shall have her locked away under heavy guard. Any attempt at escape shall be met with your death. So, Kagura, make your choices wisely, for even a small mistake will cost you your life. Guards!"

At his beckon, four guards appeared from different entrances, one of them the kitsune who Inuyasha had charged as Sesshomaru's secret, personal bodyguard. She emerged from a shadow, shocking the Daiyoukai and getting a raised brow from Sesshomaru, whom she bowed her head a bit in shame from.

"Take her away." He calmly told them, two grabbing hold of her and lifting her from the floor. "Your orders are to kill her without question if she dares to even attempt to break her binds. I want no break in watch, no guard is relieved unless there is one there to relieve him. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!" They rang out in sync, before bowing and leaving the room.

He stopped the female fox-youkai with a gentle touch to her arm, and she stopped abruptly, before meekly looking up at him.

"Am I too bold to imply that you were spying on this Sesshomaru?" He asked her, his voice calm but his aura clearly annoyed.

"No, Sesshomaru-sama." She barely whispered out, trying her best not to let her voice tremble. "I was merely following orders."

Instantly his eyes snapped to Inuyasha, who had been trying to discreetly leave the room, but stopped once he was caught and offered his brother a sheepish smile.

"I see." Was all he said, his voice flat. "You may go."

With a hurried bow, she was gone to catch up with the other three sentries, leaving the two inukai mates alone.

Sesshomaru did not speak, he merely waited, eyes looking at Inuyasha with a deadly, but calm expression. The hanyou would be sure to explain himself eventually, and he was not going to ask for one.

"Okay, fine, so I posted a guard to keep watch over you." Inuyasha huffed out with a roll of his eyes. "So kill me."

The step forward had him shuffling back and he held up his arms in a gesture to stop the full-blooded youkai in his path.

"Wait! I didn't mean it literally!" He cried out, Sesshomaru stopping with an arched brow. "Geeze, I was only worried. You wouldn't let me near you, you kept pushing me away when I tried, and with you so out of it lately, I figured it was best to have someone watching your back if it couldn't be me. I didn't mean it as an insult, I was just trying to protect my mate."

"This Sesshomaru needs no protecting!" Came the hiss, and Inuyasha sighed, before he was running his hand through his silver locks to try an ease his frustration.

"I know that." He answered in retaliation, not even bothering to raise his voice. "But what's the harm in me wanting to protect you, no matter what?"

"I do not-"

"Look, just answer my question." Inuyasha interrupted him. "Besides bruising your ridiculously sized ego, where's the harm in it?"

Sesshomaru could say nothing to that, but he didn't let his cold gaze falter as he watched Inuyasha wait for his response. He refused to give one, because although he would never admit it out loud, he knew the hanyou was right.

Inuyasha only scoffed, before he was heading for the hole in the wall that he had put there.

"You're one piece of work, Sesshomaru." He called back over his shoulder as he climbed through, and Sesshomaru glared at him coldly. "I try to help and you push everything back into my face."

"This Sesshaomru does not need your help!"

He was shocked that he had actually snapped, and so was Inuyasha, if his turning back in surprise was anything to go by. It was quickly replaced by a look of irritation and disbelief, the hanyou climbing back through the hole and over rubble and debris to storm over to his mate.

"Oh really?" He asked, his voice calm, but his aura was emitting his anger. "You didn't need my help when you were pupped with Kazue and left without a mate? You didn't need my help when you were taken by your heat and the urge to find said mate? You didn't need my help when that _bastard _tried to take you away and force you into a life at his mercy? Tell me, Sesshomaru, when was it that you didn't need my help!

"Actually, no, don't tell me anything at all. Because from what I can tell, you don't need my help at all. Not to find Rin, not to get rid of the snakes lurking in the shadows of our own fucking home, and certainly not to get Naraku out of our lives for good! You see, as you so plainly put it, you don't need my help!"

Sesshomaru stood strong, though his youki was whining in turmoil and begging that he rectify the situation, but he would be stubborn. He refused to give in, even if it felt as if he should kick himself for his ridiculous pride. Inuyasha could only throw up his hands in frustration at his silence, his head shaking in disbelief.

"Well, if that's how you feel Sessh, then it's obvious that you don't need me." Inuyasha muttered, before he was looking up at his brother one last time. "I won't bother telling you where to find me, as I'm sure you won't need _my _help."

And with that Inuyasha was storming off, leaving Sesshomaru standing alone in the destroyed room and watching as his mate left him behind. He could feel his inner youkai trying to fight for control, and he quickly dampened it with a pressure of will, before he was heading off in the opposite direction of Inuyasha.

He could prove to his mate that he would prevail. Let Inuyasha throw his childish tantrum, he would prove superior in the end. He paused as he realized just how he sounded, but he set his jaw in stubbornness and kept going forward. He didn't even know where he was going, but he was sure he'd find somewhere to occupy his time.

He stopped as he felt the pup's aura fluctuate, and for a moment he was worried that something was wrong. He sighed in relief as the steady presence settled again, and he slowly started walking again.

**You are in the wrong**_. _His youki suddenly spoke up, and he took to ignoring it, but it continued on. **Our mate's help is needed. We can not fight our pup's sire alone. Not now when you are with child again**_._

"And whose fault is that!" He snapped aloud, startling his youki as well as the passing servants, who looked at him with a stupefied expression.

He ignored them and rushed off, before he was taking a turn that would take him to his rooms. He was due for a rest, and being that the children were with Minako, he would get some peace and quiet for once.

**Inuyasha deserved a child and I refused to help you suppress your heat any further**_._

"And look where your refusal has gotten us now." Sesshomaru pointed out.

**And your refusal has cost us our mate**_!_

"I highly doubt that Inuyasha would abandon his mate so easily." Sesshomaru rebutted, waving away the guards posted at his room to give him privacy. He stepped in and felt his youki rolling its eyes.

He only sighed and began to undress from his formal robes as he entered the bedroom, placing the worn attire in the proper place before gathering his sleeping yukata. He slipped it on and head back out to the main suite, thinking a cup of tea was appropriate to calm his current mood.

He had barely started pouring when the same fluctuation of aura happened again, and it nearly made him drop the pot and cup in his hands. Carefully, he rested the items down, before slightly shaking hands held at his stomach, his heart rate increasing with his worry.

"What is happening?" He asked, having a feeling that something was wrong.

**I am not sure**_. _His youkai responded, its feeling of nervousness making Sesshomaru feel worse. **Perhaps, it is best that we go to Minako. The pup's aura is unstable. I fear that we may lo-**

Sesshomaru needed no further goading and he was rushing off to the nursery. He didn't care that he was once again trouncing around the castle under-dressed, but he could care less of what he looked like.

'And now?' Sesshomaru was asking his inner self. 'Could he have helped us now?'

**Of course. He would help us not feel so scared**_._

'I am not scared.' Sesshomaru objected, though his speed picked up as the aura within him seemed to grow weaker. He knew he was lying, because the longer this went on, was the more he realized that he was terrified.

xoxoxoxox

Ishimaru was quiet as he crouched over what was left of his father's body, slowly and methodically picking up the remains of his father. Mujina had been cremated earlier than sunset, as with the news of sudden excitement in the main palace had Ishimaru thinking it was best to keep his attention on the hanyou and prince.

He and the rest of his clan slowly gathered the bones, all who helped using a pair of chopsticks to pick them up, starting from the feet. As the skeletal remains were collected, they were placed inside of a large urn, which was engraved with the family seal and held a lock of Mujina's hair tied around the short neck of it. It continued on in respectful silence, the only voices from the elders that were chanting prayers around the edge of the funeral pyre.

Picking up the bone of a finger, Ishimaru carefully studied it and could only make a sound of confirmation. He had done the right thing by taking his father's life. The bone was so fragile, it was proof that his father was weakening. If he hadn't been merciful enough to put the old youkai out of misery, old age would have surely taken its toll.

With the finger carefully dropped into the urn, Ishimaru continued to gather up the rest of his father's remains, until he was left with the skull. He lifted it and brushed it off, before he was studying it with a careful eye. This would rest in a proper place, where his father's spirit would be able to watch as he took their clan to its rightful place. And when he was ruler of the Western Lands, he would stand it beside his throne so that his father could watch _his _kingdom be ruled by the badgers once more.

The shadow that suddenly cast over him had him looking up with a irritated look, and he found none other than the hanyou in disguise. At the moment, he was holding his false form as Kanaye, and his face held a look that showed he was livid. Standing from where he was crouching, he ignored the half-bred youkai for the moment and handed his father's skull to a servant. He instructed them on what to do for the moment, before he was bowing to respect at the elders who had stopped the prayers to help gather the remaining ashes and transfer it to the urn.

It was only when he had paid his condolences to near and distant family, and received theirs in turn, did he turn to Kanaye, whose green eyes were sharper and tinged with red.

"Kanaye." He greeted nonchalantly, enjoying the rising anger in the hanyou in front of him. "Have you come to pay your respects? I hear the princess is ill. How is she faring?"

"Don't you dare patronize me, Ishimaru!" Kanaye snapped, the family surrounding him looking up at his tone of voice. "I wish to speak with you in private, or perhaps I should slate my anger here in front of all your guests!"

Looking about with a sigh, Ishimaru looked to Kanaye, before he was merely nodding and motioning that the snake lead the way. The snake turned on his heels and stormed off, and Ishimaru returned to his family and clan to apologize for his guest's rudeness. One of his father's cousins merely nodded in understanding before he was handing him the now filled urn. Ishimaru took it in gentle hands, and felt his stomach drop as he realized that it was so much lighter than he expected. This was all that was left of his father, the head of their clan.

He stopped himself from choking up and bowed in respect again but he was waved off. His family bowed to him and he nodded, before following after Kanaye, who had stopped to impatiently wait for him. He easily caught up with the hanyou and the two walked the rest of the way to Ishimaru's suite at the badger's pace, much to Kanaye's annoyance.

Ishimaru dismissed the two guards posted at his door, and let Kanaye lead the way inside. Once inside, and the door closed, the badger was ducking to avoid the swipe of claws aimed for his head. He easily maneuvered out of the way and twisted so that he could rest the urn with his father's remains on the waiting display table.

With that out of the way, he turned back to Kanaye, and let the hanyou have the hit. The punch that connected with his jaw was strong, but he had received worse in battle. His hand instantly reached out, when he righted himself, and wrapped his fingers around the hanyou's throat.

He had been satisfied to watch the bastard struggle for air, until the flesh under his fingers felt too soft and easily gave way as if he were squeezing clay. Watching wide-eyed as the body crumbled away, Ishimaru only had a moment to realize his mistake before a tentacle wrapped around his own throat from behind.

As it squeezed tighter, he raised his claws to try and scratch the offending appendage, but could not tear it away. He was soon kicking uselessly as he was lifted and then turned to face a seething and snarling Naraku, now in his original form.

"Now is not the time for idle play, Ishimaru-kun!" He was bellowing, before Ishimaru was flung with force across the room.

He broke through the paper walls separating the bed from the rest of the suite and crashed down atop the bed, which was destroyed by the force of his landing. He was pulling himself out of the debris just as Naraku came storming into the room, and he prepared himself for another attack, fangs bared in a snarl.

The dark-haired hanyou tried to send a back-handed hit, but the badger caught it, and spun the hanyou so that his arm was wrenched behind his back. Naraku growled in anger but did nothing more, Ishimaru leaning forward so that he could get close to his ear so that he heard him clearly.

"This is not how our partnership shall go." He told him, Naraku chuckling, obviously amused by the statement. Ishimaru twisted him to face him and drove his forehead into Naraku's nose. "You will not slate you anger on me!"

He returned the backhand that Naraku had not been able to give him, his hand ripping heavily across the hanyou's face and sending him flying to the floor.

"This is not the time, nor is it the place for such behavior." The badger panted out, chest heaving and ebony locks in slight disarray.

Naraku's laughter had gotten louder, and he looked up from where he laid on the floor, his nose and busted lip dripping blood. Slowly, his tongue lapped at what it could before he was standing and stalking closer to his angered subordinate.

"You're fun when you're angry, Ishimaru-kun." Naraku said with a creepy giggle.

He was giving a crazed laugh as Ishimaru grabbed him by his full locks, and arched his neck back painfully, forcing him to his knees. He played the game, knowing full well he still had the advantage, but he would let Ishimaru have this moment.

"Now who is on their knees, eh Naraku?" Ishimaru snarled out with another jerk on dark hair. "How the tables have turned. Now what is the problem, if I may ask?"

Naraku's face turned serious again and Ishimaru threw him aside as if he were a concubine that had displeased him. Naraku merely stood hand wiping at his face and looking down at his blood stained hand. The bastard would pay for that when the time came.

"There is trouble afoot." He announced, Ishimaru only scoffing and heading back to the main suite through the destroyed shoji.

"Such as?" He called over his shoulder. "Has her royal highness fouled your plot? Has she turned on you and betrayed you?"

He stopped at the service set for sake, and poured himself a cup before downing it. He felt Naraku come up behind him, and he turned to face him, merely grimacing at the tentacles that slid over and around him.

"It would seem that one of my subordinates is within the palace walls. And I did not order her to be here, nor did I call for her." Naraku told him, face marred with a frown. "That is much cause for suspicion, as I never knew her as one to freely act on her own if it were not for some personal gain."

"Are you to tell me you do not trust your own woman?"

"I trust no one, Ishimaru-kun." Naraku purred, Ishimaru pulling off his groping tentacles in disgust. "Not you, not the princess, and especially not her! I must find out what she is up to, but I dare not risk anyone seeing me with her."

"Well, she is unimportant. What we must do is continue our plot to do away with that wretched half-breed and gain me my throne."

"Which you so rightfully deserve." Naraku told him, letting him go and pouring himself sake as well. "Be patient, Ishimaru-kun. We shall be able to move forward with our plan soon. I am just hesitant with Kagura here when she should not be."

Ishimaru only snorted, and the two were soon distracted by the tiny sobs that started in the far corner. Their eyes landed on the small figure that hung weakly from the wall, nearly fully engulfed by a black mass that was draining away her energy. A few more days up there and she would die, but Naraku knew that he could not do that, not just yet.

"And what of this one?" Ishimaru asked with a nod of his head in the child's direction. "What do with her?"

"Patience, my friend." Naraku said, turning his back to Rin, who was now moaning in pain and suffering. "She will be used in due time. For now, we must figure out how to set our plan in motion."

"Is that not what you've been doing with your princess?" He asked, Naraku chuckling.

"Of course not, I have merely been putting my pieces in position. She will be conveniently close to Inuyasha when I am ready to execute my plan. The hanyou will be dead, Sesshomaru will have no choice but to be mine, and you will get your throne."

"And Sakuya-hime?" The badger pushed, Naraku reaching up to twirl a finger in the black-locked hair that Ishimaru had not fixed yet.

"She is unimportant, and can be easily done away with." He told him, before locking red eyes with reddish-brown. "Unless of course, you are thinking she is of some use. A marriage between you two will be quite advantageous for both parties involved."

"Yes, but I have standards." Ishimaru said after a snort. "And I am sure that Kanaye would not approve of me courting his mate to be."

Naraku only chuckled again, and was easily slipping back into his disguise. His green eyes looking at Ishimaru with an intensity that it made the badger shiver.

"I would suppose so." Was all he said, before looking back to Rin. "I'll return back to the main castle and see if I can manage to find that disobeying bitch, as well as get in touch with the princess."

He turned to Ishimaru again, and drew closer so that he was grabbing the demon under his chin and squishing his cheeks playfully.

"You remember to play nice with our little guest." He reminded him, Ishimaru's eyes darting momentarily to the pale child hanging from his wall. "Things seem to be getting lively back at the palace, so I would advise you to stay alert and at the ready. We may be moving sooner than we had originally planned."

Ishimaru made a sound that Naraku took as some sort of agreement, and the hanyou nodded in satisfaction. Then he was gone in a billow of miasma, leaving the badger and Rin alone in the room. Ishimaru looked to the child one last time, before he turned away, pouring himself one last drink.

Sipping the sake slower than it was meant to be, he contemplated their next move. He was certain that Naraku couldn't be trusted himself, and he had been taking precaution, setting up the necessary measures to address it.

He had many loyal accomplices within his own clan, which he had already given the full version of what had been going on, and how and why his father had died. They had agreed with him. Mujina had been weak and his fall could not have been avoided. He looked to where his father's ashes sat and walked over it so that he could smooth a hand over the curve of the urn in an intimate way.

"I will prove it, Otousan." He murmured, bowing his head at the remainder of his father. "I will prove that our clan deserves its rightful place as ruler of the Western Lands."

The knock at his door had him bidding the visitor to enter without even checking to see who had come. Though his back was turned, he knew that whoever crossed over the threshold into his room was bowing, and he merely waited for the report he knew was coming.

"Ishimaru-sama!" The newcomer began. "Your suspicions have been confirmed."

"How many has he sent?" He questioned without turning to face him.

The soldier straightened from where he had been fully bowed to the floor, so that he was now merely on his knees.

"Twenty, my lord." Came the answer. "Ten with Shirogitsune and the rest with Lord Kouga. We could not follow Kouga and the ten with him to his pack, but Shirogitsune has sent one separate from the rest and has left the rest behind, having gone off on his own."

"And?" He pushed, just wanting the demon to get to the point.

"They are readying to stop the marching troops of lizard youkai." He announced, Ishimaru finally turning to face him. "What they plan would significantly lower their number of troops and successfully stall them long enough for Inuyasha to turn the advantage."

"Well, we can't have that now can we?" Ishimaru said, resting his now empty sake cup back with the rest of the porcelain service.

He slowly made his way to wear his armor, gifted by his father, had been waiting patiently on display. He didn't ask, but the soldier was there to help him place it on, and when he had been fitted with it, the sentry left and returned with two swords. The first was his own sword, another gift of his father's, which he had received at his coming of age ceremony. The second was his father's sword, and he had always admired it, the hilt embedded with his clan's crest cut from jade. He tied that to his belt as well and turned to face the sentry with a face of determination.

"Return to those that stay ready for my command and tell them we will strike soon. You will take them to where Inuyasha's men set up their barricade and you will do what you can to stop them. I will deal with Inuyasha. And go quickly, time is of the essence."

"Hai, Ishimaru-sama!" The demon said with a deep bow, and then he was off.

Left alone, the human girl aside, Ishimaru calmly tread over to the window that laid open in the direction of the Western Palace. He could see it looming in the distance, unaware of his devices that were soon to be followed through. The council was still probably talking through what could possibly be done, unwilling to take any action. Well, the time for debate was over. This. . . this was war.

xoxoxoxox

Minako sighed wearily as Kazue finally settled down for the night, the pup now nestled in his bassinet, small mouth suckling away at closed fist. It was a habit she was sure the prince would not approve of, but it was keeping him quiet, so she let him be. It was odd how upset the baby seemed to be, cranky and fussy since the earlier trek to the dining hall. Something wasn't right, and she supposed Kazue was picking up on it.

It couldn't be good, the saru knew this, as Rin had gone missing and a council member had turned up dead. It was only a matter of time before they found the young ningen girl's corpse, but she kept her mouth shut on that one. Ill thoughts usually turned out true, so she did her best to think positively. Rin would turn up, probably broken beyond repair and having gone through things a child should never experience, but she would be found. She had to be realistic, as she had heard of and had then experienced Naraku firsthand.

Shuffling away from the bassinet, she then crept over to room intended to hold the nursemaid, and sighed in relief again. Shippo had finally fallen asleep as well. The fox kit had tried his damnedest to stay up, wanting to wait until his adoptive parent returned. It would seem the kit was unable to stay awake. All the same, he needed the rest. His nights were plagued with nightmares lately, and any form of sleep he could get was a blessing.

She wandered back to the table where her lonely game of mahjong was still waiting, and comfortably seated herself in front of it, pouring herself a cup of tea from the set that was waiting there as well. She had merely taken a sip and had barely contemplated her next move when she felt the unmistakable presence that warned her someone was approaching.

The familiar strength and confidence, not to mention pride, was all she needed to feel to guess who was rushing towards the nursery. The only thing that set her alarms ringing was the undertone of anger and inexperienced youth. It was Inuyasha. She would never let the two brother's know it, but their auras were so damned identical that it only made sense why they were now mates.

She let the mahjong set sit idle for a while longer, knowing that anytime the hanyou actually came to her, it had to be bad. And usually, it always had to do with Sesshomaru. The two were both as stubborn as the next, and she could only wonder what the issue was now, and why they always searched her out to play mediator without actually asking.

Sniffing the air, she then began counting down the seconds. From his scent in the air, she gave him thirty seconds, enough time to finish what was left of her tea. As she sipped carefully, she wondered if she would ever get to finish this mahjong game at all.

As expected, after her last sip, Inuyasha came bursting through the door the moment the cup was rested down. She looked up at the young Daiyoukai, and found Inuyasha's face fitted with a frown.

"What, pray tell, has his highness done to upset you now?" She calmly asked, already knowing that the hanyou would probably blow it out of proportion.

"That stubborn, arrogant prick!" The hanyou shouted, storming in and slamming the door closed behind him. "After all I've done for him! All I fucking sacrificed, everything that I worked for, he has the nerve to tell me that shit!"

Minako merely waited, knowing that Inuyasha didn't have to be prompted, he would continue on his own. It was Sesshomaru that she had to encourage to share his feelings, though she would admit, he was getting better at it.

"Do you know he had the balls to tell me that I was useless!" Inuyasha boomed, Minako wincing. She chanced a glance at Kazue, whose little face crinkled a bit, but the boy didn't wake. Inuyasha followed her gaze, and quickly lowered his volume, thankfully. "That prissy mother fucker! Not one fucking thank you, just a gods damned attitude and the cold shoulder!"

He stormed closer, grabbed the tea set and poured himself tea, Minako praying the porcelain survived his anger. Inuyasha threw the tea back as if it were sake, and Minako rolled her eyes as the expensive cup was then crushed in his fist. Well, she supposed that she shouldn't have expected any less. At least that could be easily replaced.

"I don't understand what I did to make him act so fucking cold towards me!" Inuyasha blurted out, before he was beginning to pace. "I thought things would be different! Hell, I thought things were looking up after our fucking past, but he seems determined to be distant. What the hell am I doing wrong?"

"You're not being observant and you're trusting in him to open up for you." Minako answered, Inuyasha spinning to face her. "Think about it, boy. His entire childhood and most of his young-adult life, he's been cold and distant. And here you are now, melting your way into his heart and tearing down the walls he so meticulously set up. His first instinct is to retreat and rebuild. You're only pushing him farther back if you go storming in. Surrender and he'll slowly come forth."

"This isn't war, obaachan!" Inuyasha reminded her, but the monkey only shrugged.

"Well, treat it as if it is." She told him, grabbing the only remaining cup of the tea set and pouring herself more tea. "He'll come around, eventually."

Inuyasha scoffed, before he was walking back over and seating himself at the table with her. He slumped in his chair, face fitted with a childish scowl and his lips with a stubborn pout. Minako only shook her head, a slight smile fitting her face at his behavior, before offering him the tea.

"It's okay to be angry, Inuyasha-sama." She told him, Inuyasha only humphing as he snatched the cup away. "Mates will anger each other from time to time, but it's what helps them get closer as they work past it. You two need to talk."

"Well, he's not willing to talk!" Inuyasha reminded her, not really wanting the tea. "He wants to hold everything in, insult me, and keep me in the dark. What the hell is he gonna be like when we finally have pups? He might keep that from me, too!"

Luckily, he had chosen that moment to sip at his tea, so he missed the way Minako nearly dropped the small pot at his statement. The saru healer, sighed before resting it down carefully. It would be Inuyasha to have no idea that he was absolutely right.

"I guess I just have to wait him out, huh?" He said in a defeated tone, and Minako merely shrugged.

"Or play his game." She suggested. "Use his own tactics against him, if you must."

"Yeah, I ain't good at the cold shoulder."

"Yes, you are quite the emotional spit-fire." She said with a warm chuckle. "And that's why you're his mate."

"Me being his mate is a technicality. I'm beginning to think I was just convenient as opposed to actually being wanted."

Minako blinked, not sure if Inuyasha's vocabulary was improving or she was going mad. She looked at the tea suspiciously. Perhaps it had been drugged?

Her back stiffened as she felt a familiar aura again. Though now, the usual presence of apathy was replace with fear, perhaps down right terror. Sesshomaru was unstable, and she knew the last thing that the demon wanted was for his mate to be present. She had to think of something fast.

"Inuyasha, I would like to ask a favor of you."

"What?" He asked, now more mopey than angry.

"I seemed to have left my walking stick in the gardens. Would you fetch it for this miserable old wretch?" She asked him, Inuyasha standing with a roll of his eyes.

"At least your beginning to realize the truth about yourself." He said, ducking out of the way of a mahjong tile aimed for his head. "Be right back."

She watched him disappear out the doors that led to the gardens, and none too soon. Not too long after he had gone, Sesshomaru entered, youki in a panicked frenzy and his emotions fluctuating so drastically Minako was actually beginning to feel nervous.

"Good heavens, child!" She exclaimed, standing and hobbling over to lead him inside. "What on earth has gotten into you? Are you going mad!"

She stopped as Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and rested it low on his abdomen.

"It stopped!" He was gasping out, jaw tight with worry. "I can't feel it, it stopped! Something is wrong!"

Minako hushed him before he could begin panicking and had him sit on a daybed, smoothing his now ruffled hair back.

"Breathe child, and be calm!" She ordered him, noting his rapid breathing and trembling. He was down right terrified, and she hoped this was an overreaction more than it was what she dreaded. "I shall see."

With Sesshomaru quieted, if only a bit, she sat beside him pressing her fingers gently into his stomach. His womb had been slowly forming, but there were no signs of it having stopped. Still, the aura she could feel before was hard to read. She didn't want to think that it was gone, because that would devastate the inukai more than he would verbally admit. He had put on a front that he was unhappy that the Daiyoukai had impregnated him again, but she was able to tell differently.

Relentlessly, she poked and prodded, but was unsuccessful. Not willing to give up, she stood and bid him to lay back. Slowly, and a bit painfully, she lowered to her knees, before opening his yukata until his stomach was exposed. Gently she rested her ear to it, using her own chi to amplify the sound. It was difficult, but she had to ignore the usual sounds of organs working, as she strained to her recognizable resonance of growing aura.

Sesshomaru waited on bated breath, eyes staring straight up as if not looking at Minako would change the results that he feared. His heart hammered, and his youki twisted in agony and premature despair. He wouldn't believe or assume anything until the midwife had confirmed it.

His stomach tightened in knots as Minako finally lifted her head and struggled up off of her knees. She continued her physical, checking his pulse, his temperature, and last his eyes. Her eyes connected with his and Sesshomaru felt the stone drop in the pit of his stomach before she could even begin talking. He sat up, to help divert his attention away from her revealing eyes and trying to fight the wave of nausea that hit him.

"I have done my best to see what I am able to read." Minako's solemn voice began, neither hearing the garden doors slide open. "It would seem that the child's aura is weakening. I'm afraid your pup is dying."

Sesshomaru suddenly felt faint and he leaned forward, trying not to heave. He felt Minako rest a hand on his shoulder in comfort, but it did nothing to help him. He hadn't wanted this. He had been angry yes, but not so angry to wish this.

"It would seem your body is still too weak and your youki was too eager. Your pup was forming on its own strength, but without your youki's support, your body is terminating the pregnancy. Perhaps, it was best that Lord Inuyasha did not know of this. It would truly have hurt him deeply to know his first child was lost."

"You're pregnant."

They two looked to the garden doorway, where Inuyasha stood frozen, Minako's walking stick in hand. The hanyou's face was fitted with a look of disbelief, his muscles coiled tight in agitation, and his eyes dewy with the unmistakable sign of tears.

Sesshomaru felt a second wave of nausea hit him as he realized that the hanyou had heard everything, and he turned away unable to fight it this time. As the previous Daiyoukai began to bring up the night's dinner, Inuyasha slowly walked into the nursery, amber eyes locked on the two full-blooded demons.

"You're pregnant." He repeated, stopping only a few steps away from them before looking to Minako with an accusatory glance. "And you knew, but you didn't tell me."

"Lord Inuyasha, it was not my place. He would have told you when he was ready." She tried to defend the prince, though she had wanted to let the Daiyoukai know from the moment she had discovered it.

"When!" Inuyasha shouted, causing the saru to jump and go silent, Sesshomaru now groaning in between heaves. "Was it too hard to tell me before the pup was gone!"

"My lord, please be calm." Minako urged calmly, hand rubbing Sesshomaru's back gently in the process. "Further stress can harm the carrier in this point in time."

The sound of her walking stick hitting the floor had her looking up and she couldn't move fast enough to stop him. She could only shout out in objection as Sesshomaru was grabbed by his mate, and dragged into a standing position.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, angry eyes leering back at his mate and brother. Sesshomaru could only blankly stare back, eyes devoid of any sign that he was comprehending the single-worded question. "Why?"

Inuyasha received no answer, so he took to grabbing his lover by the shoulder and jarringly shaking him.

"Why!" He said more forcefully, before it turned to shouting, still shaking the older demon to try and snapped him out of it. "Damn it, Sessh, why! Why didn't you tell me!"

As the shaking became more violent, Minako stepped in, gabbing Inuyasha and dragging him off of the prince.

"Inuyasha-sama, enough!" She demanded, Inuyasha letting go of his mate with a frustrated yowl, tears beginning to stream down his face.

"You should have told me!" He was screaming, Sesshomaru having collapsed to the floor, silver tresses hanging haphazardly over his face. "I'm your mate, Sesshomaru! You're supposed to tell me!"

"Inuyasha, calm down!" Minako tried, using her lesser strength to hold the Daiyoukai away. "The last thing he needs is your hostility!"

"I have every right to be hostile!" Inuyasha boomed, pushing away from Minako. The table set up with the mahjong game went crashing across the room as he took his frustration out on it and Minako winced as Kazue began shrieking, having been startled out of his sleep.

She looked to see if Sesshomaru would go to tend to the child, but the prince was still on the floor, body shaking and shoulders moving in a clear sign of what he was trying to hide. The way his sides tensed and chest heaved was another tell-tale sign, and then she couldn't miss the drops hitting the floor. His hair wasn't able to hide the droplets, though it hid his face away well. She'd only seen the youkai do this once before, but then it had been caused by joy. She pretended as if she didn't notice, giving the young youkai some semblance of privacy and to be sure she didn't expose him to further shame.

She made her way to Kazue, lifting the shrieking babe up and trying to quiet him as best as she could. She couldn't help but look to the bedroom area, and regretted to find that Shippo was in the doorway, watching with wide and frightened eyes. She easily hurried over to him and shooed him back into the room, the fox kit reluctantly doing so.

"What's wrong with Chichiue?" He asked as she began closing the door to separate them. "Why is he crying!"

Inuyasha was too busy going on a smashing tantrum to have heard the fox's worried exclaim. His eyes were tinged red, claws and hands breaking anything they came across, and all the while his youki was fueling his anger on. Its devastation was his own, the two doubling and building and then finally bursting in an angry and yet broken howl, that had the very foundations trembling.

Collapsing himself, Inuyasha couldn't help the heaving sobs that escaped him, his fist crashing down to break the floor in his anger. Though this time it was directed at himself. He couldn't even stop himself from crying like a little kid. Maybe it was because he was so weak that his own mate wouldn't tell him of their pup. It wasn't as if he could have protected it, anyway. It was dying and it seemed like there was nothing he could do.

It dawned on him then, that that was where his anger was truly coming from. There was nothing he could do. So, in turn, Sesshomaru was right. He was useless, weak and wasn't worth anything. His fist raised and came crashing down again, further splintering the floor and shredding up his hand into a bloody mess. He welcomed the pain, as it did numb the one he felt in his heart, if only a little.

When his sobbing had calmed, he looked up with blood shot eyes to his mate, who was still on the floor, trembling arms holding him up so that he wasn't completely lying down. A closer look had his throat tightening as he recognized the familiar jerks Sesshomaru's body gave, reminiscent of someone who was sobbing.

Slowly he stood, walking over to his mate before kneeling in front of him. His hands reached out, but Sesshomaru jerked away, Inuyasha pausing for a moment before trying again. He was able to grab hold of Sesshomaru's face, shocked to find it wet, and he gently lifted it, the silver strands moving weightlessly to reveal the hidden face.

Amber eyes looked with the same liquid gold, and Inuyasha couldn't fight the lump in his throat as Sesshomaru's tortured and devastated face peeked through. He had never seen his brother this way, had never dreamed of it, and now here he was. He had always wondered what Sesshomaru looked like when he cried, and now that he saw it, he didn't like it.

"Otouto." The word was a whispered sob. Inuyasha carefully brushed aside the strands of hair that were still in his brother's face, before his hand was stopped by a trembling hold on his wrist. "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru bowed his head again, sobs louder now and settling an uncomfortable feeling in his gut. He really didn't like it when his brother cried. It was just wrong, stoic or not, it was something Sesshomaru should never have to do.

"I should have told you." Came the sobbed words, Sesshomaru's head hanging lower in shame. "I'm so sorry, otouto. Please forgive me."

Inuyasha couldn't help himself as he pulled Sesshomaru closer, so that he could wrap his arms around his mate, feeling the older demon sob into the fabric of his kimono.

"It's my fault." Sesshomaru went on, hands clinging to the fabric in front of him. "I was too weak, too stupid. I can't save it! I can't save our pup!"

Inuyasha tried to shush him as his brother begin to endlessly blame himself, Sesshomaru eventually becoming so close to hysterical that Inuyasha had to shake him again just to snap him out of it.

"Enough!" He hissed out, staring back at Sesshomaru with a frown. "It's not your fault! I'm sorry I got so upset! You should have told me, I was angry that you didn't, but I don't blame you for this! You didn't do this! It's okay, Sesshomaru."

"I'm sorry." Sesshomaru continued on like a mantra, head shaking slowly and numbly, eyes still leaking tears. "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha only pulled him forward to kiss him on the forehead, feeling his youki reach out for his brother's. He pulled his mate closer, continuing to rain kisses over his Beta's face, before tucking his head beneath his chin and merely holding him close as he cried. His own tears had started up again, and he closed his eyes hoping that it would stop them from falling.

"It's not your fault." He told his brother again. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry. It's okay, I forgive you. Don't blame yourself. It isn't your fault."

"You're in your right to be angry." Sesshomaru was mumbling out, sobbing seeming to slow down to quiet tears. "I deserve your hatred."

"Stop it!" Inuyasha demanded, pulling back to look his mate in the eye. "I don't hate you, Sesshomaru! I don't, okay! I love you! Don't you get it, yet! I love you!"

Sesshomaru stopped numb in a stupor, his eyes looking back at his brother in disbelief, not exactly sure if he had heard correctly or if in his sudden madness was beginning to hear things.

"It would be cruel to lie at such a moment, otouto." He said, unaware that he was saying it out loud.

"Don't be stupid!" Inuyasha reprimanded him, pulling the two close together again, nose nuzzling in his brother's hair before he was raining kisses on his face again. "Aniki, I love you."

Sesshomaru pulled his brother closer, if that were possible, burying his face in the crook of his neck as his body shook with silent sobs of relief. His youki pined and yearned near the surface, and he let it slip just this once, knowing it was hurting as much as he was. It would do what was necessary to begin fixing things that seemed broken beyond repair.

Inuyasha had tried to reign in his own youki, but found it difficult with Sesshomaru's youki now released and in control of his brother's body. With a warning to his other half, he slowly gave over control, slipping back in his subconscious as his demon side emerged.

Two pair of red-colored eyes lifted to look back at each other, the two demons clinging to each other desperately as if letting go would make the confession null and void.

"**I am not worthy, my mate.**" Sesshomaru began, submissively licking and nipping at the underside of Inuyasha's jaw.

Inuyasha only rumbled out a growl in response, lifting his mate so that he was straddling his lap, a hand burying in silver locks to hold his head steady. His mouth took his mate's in a kiss, the older of the two eagerly kissing back, arms wrapping about Inuyasha's shoulders to bring them as close as possible.

When they finally broke apart, Inuyasha gently pulled on his brother's hair until the demon's head was tilting back, neck arching in display for him. His mouth attacked the skin there, teeth nipping and tongue tracing over the length of his neck, before he came to the juncture where his mating mark lay. Carefully, he brushed his lips over it, marveling in the shudder that coursed through his mate's body. His free hand reached up to untie the sash that was holding the yukata closed.

Sesshomaru was panting as a hand was roaming over his now exposed chest, and his eyes slipped closed as he merely enjoyed the sensation of his mate touching him. His breathing hitched and his muscles tightened as the hand stopped on his stomach, and he could barely stop the stray tears that fell from the corners of his eyes which slowly opened again.

"_In due time, you will bear me another._" The younger inukai said, Sesshomaru pulled closer so that the words were whispered into his ear. "_Let me share the hurt, for it was my loss as well._"

Sesshomaru could only cling tighter, nodding in agreement before resting his head against his mate's shoulder and collapsing into the comforting hold. He shuddered as he felt their aura's join, merging until they felt as close to one being as was possible. The relief that poured over him drained away the last of his energy, and he let himself slip into unconsciousness, almost certain that he was going mad. For as he fell into darkness, his and his mate's heartbeat lulling him, he could of sworn he heard a third.

xoxoxoxox

The nine demons that had been left behind tried to work as quietly as they possibly could, hoping to be done before the sun was up. The badger left in charge watched over the others, and also watched to see if they had been spotted. His plan was slowly coming together, but even this wouldn't hurt the evading army, but merely hinder them for a short moment.

"Taichou!" A soldier called and he gave his full attention to the demons now at attention.

"We've breached the river. Should we fall back?"

"Soon." He told them, walking up to a fallen log that was being used as a temporary beam. "I'll find a way to set this up so that one trigger knocks them all."

He looked up at the relatively low clearing that their quickly made tunnel gave, glad to see that it would hold until they wanted it not to.

"I won't have any martyrs, so I want to be sure we can go through with this without losing any men." He turned to the last remaining toad demon, the other having gone off with the wolf lord. "You, you'll stay by the river's edge and wait for my command. You're the least likely to drown if you're caught as the water begins to flood."

The toad saluted and then was off, and the badger turned to the rest.

"The rest of you, take a post at a vantage point that will leave you well hidden and wait for my signal. Prep your arrows, make more if you must, but you will be ready on my command."

"Yes, sir!" They chorused out, before breaking away and heading off out of the tunnel.

The badger watched them go before turning back to finish his task. He still wasn't sure if this would work, but there was no way he would let Shirogitsune or the royal family down. Badger he may be, but he was still loyal to the ruling clan.

"If they fall, we fall, and the Western Kingdom will crumble after." He murmured aloud to himself as he worked, the words of his clan leader, who he respected dearly. "Truer words have never been said."

It took him no longer than an hour to rig the masts as he wanted them, and with one last check, he left the tunnel to take his place and wait. A glance at the sky told him that morning wasn't far behind, and that meant the first battle was soon to begin. With a quick prayer to whatever deities answered to demon-kind, he began to sharpen his blade, wax his bowstring and count his arrows. He would be prepared for battle tomorrow, even if it meant his demise. The West was his home, and he would not let it be won by a mutinous ally. His sword and his life were for his homeland.

xoxoxoxox

Kagura grumbled to herself as she sat in the cold cell, her wrists aching at having been bound for so long and her muscles sore and cramping. She didn't like being held captive in here. Especially since Naraku was here, and she knew that he could tell when she was around. She only hoped that whatever harebrained plot he had brewing would keep him occupied and that Kana would actually have helped her out, if not only a little.

The little brat was Naraku's true and most loyal ass-kisser, so it was given that she would probably tell him where she was exactly. However, as Naraku had not found her yet, she was certain that at least Kana was doing that much. She sighed as she leaned back against the clammy cell walls, her head turning so that her eyes could look outside of the lone, barred window. The sky was turning pale, which meant dawn was approaching soon.

There would be a new moon tonight, and if she thought she knew Naraku well enough, he'd choose then to strike. The slimy bastard, he was going to use the hanyou's weakness against him.

She closed her eyes to collect herself, reminiscing on recently passed events and just how she had managed up in her enemy's clutches. Then again, as the saying went, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. She was certain that Inuyasha and his mate, (it was still weird to think of them as mates), wouldn't agree. She was still their enemy no matter how she felt about Naraku.

The same had to go for the wolf and his clan members. She had, after all, lend a hand in their near genocide. It wouldn't be unreasonable if they never trusted her again. She couldn't care less, she didn't need their help anymore, she had used them to get her where she wanted to be.

And yet, with his task done, that youkai general had protected her. Her brow furrowed in a frown of confusion as her eyes slowly opened. It was true, Kouga had indeed ordered that she make it to Inuyasha, but he had never specified how far the demon was to go in making sure her message was heard. To have actually stood up against Inuyasha and his mate, for her. It was stupid, that's what it was. And yet, she couldn't understand the small emblem of gratitude that emerged every time she thought of what had happened.

She scoffed, trying to wipe the memory from her mind. It was was stupid to think about it. What did it matter what some pathetic wolf demon had done for her? Her thoughts were interrupted by the heavy wooden door swinging open and she barely turned her head to watch as one of the guards standing watch walked in. He carried a bowl of rice and a small tumbler of water, that he deposited in front of her before drawing his sword. He gave a whistle of a signal, and the other guard walked in and then was kneeling beside her.

She wanted to laugh in relief as her wrists her unbound, and she carefully rubbed the circulation back into her hands, before looking up suspiciously at both guards.

"You'll only be unbound for as long as you're given to eat." The first guard told her. "After twenty minutes, you'll be bound again. Use the time wisely. Any hesitance or suspicious movement will cost you your head."

"How very hospitable of you." She remarked sarcastically, reaching for the bowl of rice.

At least it was still warm, unlike the cold and unevenly cooked grains Kouga's clan had given her. She began to slowly eat the rice, trying to not be unnerved by the guards watching over her with their swords drawn. She tried to stand it for as long as she could, but the silence was beginning to drive her mad, so she looked to her two keepers to distract her.

"If I may ask, when am I to be brought before the Daiyoukai and his mate, again?" She questioned, both guards looking tiffed that she had started talking to them. "I only ask, of course, so that I may know to ready myself for my almost certain death."

"You will know that when you are taken to them." The first answered, and Kagura nodded.

"I see." She said, taking another bit of rice with her chopsticks. She slowly chewed and then swallowed, before she was giving them her attention again. "I know I am but a lowly prisoner, but might I ask to be brought before them after the morning meal?"

"You get no such request, treacherous witch!" The first guard spouted, Kagura only shrugging.

"Very well, but please, send the Lord Daiyoukai this message."

They glowered down at her, and she finished off her rice and then drank her water until the cup was empty. Her eyes were then looking back and forth between them, her wrists held out so they can bind them again.

"Tell Inuyasha that I must meet with him before dark." Kagura said, as one stepped forward to bind her wrists again. "Tell him that tonight a new moon rises, and there are many dangers lurking in the dark."

"Is that a threat?" The guard closest to her asked, and she merely shook her head and offering him a smile.

"Merely a warning." She told him with a shrug.

The two exchanged wary looks, before they left the room, suspiciously glancing over their shoulders as they left. As the door slammed shut and the bolts tumbled into place, Kagura couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped her throat. Perhaps she was truly evil after all, but she did get a rise out of throwing someone off balance.

She heard shuffling near the high window, and she looked up only to freeze, her eyes widening in disbelief. Sitting on the outer ledge and staring in at her with blank eyes, was Kohaku.

"Shit!" She swore under her breath.

If he knew where she was, then that would definitely mean that. . .

"So this is where you're hiding."

She tried not to outwardly shudder in repulsion as she felt Naraku suddenly appear beside her, his breath cold against her right ear as he talked in to it.

"Kagura."

She flinched as icy fingers grabbed hold of her chin, and turned her head to face him. The dark hanyou looked back at her with a smug and triumphant look, his mouth fitted with a satisfied smile. She wasn't sure how to react or what to say, really. All she knew was that he would want an explanation for way she was here, and she had to think of one fast.

She couldn't help but close her eyes as his hand raised, but no hit came. All that happened was that he smoothed her hair out, tidying up the pins and single feather that the ookami hadn't realized could be used as a weapon or form of escape.

"Imagine my surprise when I realized you were here." Naraku began speaking, Kagura opening her eyes to look at him. "I do recall telling you to stay put, and yet, here you are. In the Western Palace and as a prisoner, no doubt."

Kagura steadied herself as the hanyou stared at her with a look that changed from nonchalance to irritated. She managed to not wince as he grabbed her chin again, this time with much more force, and jerked roughly to pull her forward.

"Would you like to explain this one, Kagura!" He snapped, the woman merely glaring back at him a bit defiantly.

"I am here with good reason, my lord." She managed to say calmly. "With Kana unwilling to disobey your command to merely await you, I had to find some way to come before you."

"It had better be a very good reason, you disobedient little bitch!" Naraku hissed, his free hand sending a sharp slap to her face.

Kagura held in the cry of shock that she wanted to give from the pain. That would send the guards in, and the last thing she needed was to have them see her fraternizing with the enemy she was supposedly here to help them fight against.

"It is, my lord." She said through clenched teeth, wanting nothing more than to have her hands free to claw at his eyes. The belittling bastard would get his soon. "It would seem that the lizard youkai of the South are marching to war against the West."

"Yes, I am aware of that." Naraku said, waving a hand as if to brush the subject aside. "If there is something else you wish to tell me, just get to the point."

"Inuyasha has sent for allies." She announced, not knowing why she was giving the damned hanyou the chance to gain the advantage. "Lord Kouga has returned to his pack, and he leads them here not as a wandering caravan, but as an army."

Naraku raised a brow at that. The wolf leader had gone, leaving his mate and pups alone. It gave the hanyou a deadly playing card that he would be sure to keep at his disposal.

"An army you say?" He said, standing and beginning to slowly pace. "Kouga surely isn't the only ally that that annoying little puppy is reaching out for. He must be desperate if he thinks to mistrust a peace offering. Tell me, are there any others."

"I only know of the wolf pack as I had come across them. Learning their intention, I knew I had to get to you to give you the news, and becoming a prisoner was the only way I knew to work."

"Pity they didn't kill you on sight." He said with a shrug, looking back at the witch who was now glaring at him. "So, tell me, what could you have possibly said that would prevent them from killing you?"

"I told them I knew of your plot and that I would tell them if they spared my life. They are desperate for an end to your schemes. They easily believed me and sent me here."

It was partially true, though she left out quite a bit, hoping the dark-haired halfbreed would accept it. Naraku spun on his heels to face the window, where Kohaku was still perched and watching. After a few moments of contemplation, he nodded to the boy and Kohaku went off, sent away by will alone.

"Kohaku will get rid of the guards, and you will be sure to return to where I want you." Naraku said, and Kagura only wished her hands were free so that she could tear at her hair in frustration.

"If I might make a suggestion, Naraku-sama." She began, Naraku turning to her, clearly enjoying the honorific. "I was told that I was to be brought before Inuyasha and his mate. I thought to use this opportunity to my advantage, to see if I may learn more on what the Daiyoukai has planned. That is, of course, if you agree."

Naraku seemed to mull it over, before he was nodding and snapping his finger. The shuffling at the window meant that Kohaku had returned at the signal, like a damned trained dog, and Kagura was glad for it. She couldn't afford to screw things up any further than they already were.

"Very well." Naraku said, walking closer to her and crouching in front of her. His hand reach out to trace the red marks that his hand had left on her face earlier, and then he was cupping her cheek. "However, know this. If I find that you have dared to jeopardize my plans, accidentally or not, I will make you wish that I had left you dead!"

Kagura clenched her jaw as her face was roughly pushed away, and she lifted her head to watch Naraku walk away. She couldn't wait to have the bastard get his. He would rue the day that he ever thought to resurrect her.

Reaching the window, Naraku turn to look back at the wind witch, his red eyes seeming bored as he did.

"Do behave, Kagura." Naraku warned her, miasma thickening about him as he began to depart. "It would be such a shame to waste such a pretty face and vindictive mind. I'll return to you when I need you again."

The miasma billowed out over the room, and when it finally cleared, Kagura was alone again. She coughed a couple of times to clear her throat of the rancid stench, her eyes watering as they were stinging. She hated that blasted smoke, or whatever it was, as much as she hated Naraku himself.

Her eyes looked outside of the window, noting that Kohaku was gone as well, and that the sky was getting even lighter. She hoped that sunrise could come faster, because now it felt that she was running out of time and the last thing she wanted was for the hanyou to gain the upper hand.

xoxoxoxox

The halls to the eastern most part of the palace were barely occupied, in fact, it seemed abandoned really. The only servants that traversed here were just those passing through, using it to get to another end of the castle. There were no active guards on duty and those that were there were passing through themselves. Hiromi nodded as two sentries passed her by with a bow and salute, before moving on to a room she had long ago forgotten.

It wasn't long before she was rounding a corner, and she found that this particular hallway had truly been deserted. Slowly, she trekked down it, her eyes taking in the heavy dust on the decor that littered the hallway, and the abundance of spider webs from the rafters. She came to a stop at two large doors at the very end of the hall, the wood carved into an illustrious design of a snarling inuyoukai in it's true form, plated with gold and painted with vermilion.

She glanced behind her, satisfied to see that no one had been following her, nor were there any nosy servants trying to peek at what she was up to. Well, not that it would matter, but she never did like any one in her business. Of course, she knew there were her two personal guards that always followed her out of sight, but other than that, she was alone.

Turning back to the door, she reached out to push them open, but hesitated momentarily. She hadn't been behind these doors in years, hell, centuries, really. She nearly blushed at the thought of when she had, but she calmed herself and took a deep breath. There was nothing to be so silly about. She had a purpose in being here, even if it was to satisfy her own curiosity.

With another deep breath, she pushed the doors open, the hinges creaking loudly and eerily as she did. She paused at the stuffy air that blew into her face as she did, and her breath caught as she recognized the scent.

It was dark beyond the doors, but her eyes adjusted quickly so that she was able to make out most of the furniture, but not the detail. Stepping inside, she closed the doors behind her and took to lighting lanterns about the room.

When she was done, she turned to face what was left of her late husband. It was no different than when she last remembered it, save the heavy dust. It was obvious that this room was never entered again after her mate's demise. Sesshomaru had kept to his own room, instead of transferring here as he was supposed to have done when he became Daiyoukai. And now that Inuyasha was Daiyoukai, she was certain he was not aware that this was his appropriate living quarters.

None the less, she was happy with that. It gave her the one last chance to reminisce and visit her past with nothing having been tampered with. She crossed the room to the work desk, still littered with unread scrolls and a half-finished document, her fingers running over the desk top, unable to hold back a small laugh.

She remembered this desk. During her short time here, she had gotten well acquainted with it. Well, her back did mostly, but that was so long ago. She picked up the quill that had been her mate's favorite, eyes nostalgically taking in the detail and color pattern. She rested it down, and then she was noticing a book she knew all too well. She picked that up, smiling down at it as she remembered reading it as Touga sat doing the seemingly endless paper work. That was, of course, only to give her a break.

As promised, she had returned during her heat to give him a child, and the two had been rutting nearly non-stop. Cold and stoic she may have been at a time before this, but her heat had brought out a side of her that Touga had cherished while he was able to.

Hugging the book to her chest, she headed for the bedroom, her eyes looking at the large bed where she had first given herself to the Lord of the West. It was hard to hold her impassive act in the presence of Touga for too long. He was such a handsome demon, strong, benevolent, and luckily for her, quite a good lover. He had been gentle and patient. Good heavens, had he been patient! She was stubborn as the worst mule, and he had put up with her until she had finally conceded to his persuasion and assurance.

She stopped before it, carefully lowering herself onto it, and laying back amongst the piles of pillows. Her chest ached as his scent overwhelmed her, never having faded after all these years. She turned on her right side, her left hand holding the book close to her chest, and her right bring a pillow closer so that she could bury her face in it. She was relieved to find that it didn't not smell of a human woman. She had known that the ningen princess had never entered the castle, but she had always wondered if it were true. Touga, though she had wronged him by abandoning him and their child to their own devices, had never disrespected her by bring another woman into his bed. True, he had gone to hers, but though dog demons mated for life, it was not uncommon that either mate had lovers on the side, usually shared between the two.

She closed her eyes for a moment, letting her thoughts go, and just let her senses take in what she could of her past husband. It hurt to know that he had died never truly receiving the answer to the question he had asked her so long ago.

_Do you even love me?_

She hadn't answered him then, when he had asked her. She had kept silent. Her eyes fluttered open, and she hugged the pillow closer to her, imaging it to be the mate she had lost so long ago.

"I had never known love." She softly murmured, as if he were there. "I was scared. You made me feel so many things that I had been denied and told were useless, worthless and weak. And I did hate you for it, but I could not deny it, my love. I did love you."

She held her tears at bay for as long as she was able to, and when they began to fall, she sat up, wiping them away as if there was someone there to see them.

"Make no mistake, I did love you. I was stupid then, but I shall not be so stupid now."

She stood and made her way to a weapons bureau on the opposite end of the room, opening it and finding the box that held a gift she had refused to take on her wedding night. Touga had kept it, stating that she would need it one day, as he was certain she would bare him pups that she would fight to protect. She had laughed coldly at him and promised that she would bare him nothing. That had obviously changed, and now she stood needing to do as he had predicted.

Her puppy was in danger and she would be damned to lose the only person that meant anything to her in the world. She pulled the top off of the gift box and stared down in amazement at the ivory sheath that sheltered the sword that Touga had gotten made specifically for her. Taking it in her hand, she studied the hilt, also made mostly of ivory and wrapped her hand around it before drawing the blade free. The metal gleamed in the dim lighting and as she pulled it free, it rang with the hum of demon magic that was so subtle she had nearly missed it.

It was hard to miss the designs of inu-youkai flying amongst the clouds etched into the blade, and she couldn't help but smile at the irony. She doubted Touga knew then that she would demand a castle amongst the clouds. She tested the weight of the sword, before she was swinging it about with practiced ease, the blade slicing through the air gracefully as she maneuvered it. She had learned many a thing from her late husband, and her few training sessions with him, she had never forgotten. She did put her own feminine grace into his forms, but it was his style none the less. At least when it came to swords, she was more of a hidden blade kind of fighter herself.

With a cry she was spinning, the sword swinging in a diagonal arch to come clanging down on another blade, stopping it from its intended purpose. Her face only held a knowing smile, as she met the familiar face of one of her personal guards, who quickly broke away and sheathed his sword again. Then he was on his knees in a bow, and Hiromi took his example, and sheathed her sword as well. It was safe to say that she liked it, and there was no doubt that she would be keeping it.

"Forgive my boldness, my lady, but I am happy to announce that your reflexes are still to be admired."

She only scoffed, before bidding he stand as she turned to tuck the sword away again.

"I suppose you have news for me, as you usually do your best to remind me that I am not constantly being watched." She said, turning to face him with a relaxed smile.

She had been smiling a whole lot more than usual. She wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not, but she would let it slide for the moment. Her stony mask would return when she was in public view again.

"Hai, Hiromi-sama." The guard said, standing and holding out a bound scroll. "The agreement you had arranged for."

Her face turned serious as she took the scroll on her hand and opened it, reading over the words before she was sighing and looking up at her personal guard.

"And?"

"Ships from Okinawa have docked further west at the coastline. They await your direct order."

"Very well." She said with a nod, tucking the scroll away and then picking up the gift box. "You both will go and await my command at the docks."

Another guard appeared, jumping down from the high rafters and bowed in understanding, Hiromi nodding at his appearance.

"Hai, Hiromi-sama." They both said at the same time, before standing and awaiting the rest of her order.

"Tell them to be sure that they are prepared for battle." She told them before sending them off. "It had been too long that our families have been separated. If it is war to bring us together again, then so be it."

The two guards were off with a final bow, heading out of the window and into the gardens. Hiromi watched them go, running side by side before they were bounding over the tall garden walls. They changed form in the air and soon they were two large inukai in demon form gliding across the sky. The were barely noticeable in the dark night, save for their eyes that stood out like red stars. Soon enough they were too far to be seen and Hiromi turned to leave. Making sure to return everything to its proper place, she looked about one last time before blowing out the lanterns and closing the large doors behind her.

She would visit again after all this was done with. She had to be sure that it would be ready in time. Her son's mating ceremony was due after this business of hebi-youkai had been dealt with, and she wanted to be sure that he and his mate had the proper rooms to retire to. After all, a Daiyoukai deserved nothing less and she was sure that Touga would have done the same.

With her sword tucked underneath her arm, she left the old room and memories behind. Her past may not have proved it, but she was determined to show that she indeed had loved and still loved her mate, by doing what was right by their pup.

T.B.C.

Okay, I know. I am a horrible person, because I have you guys wait so damned long for mediocrity. Real life is a bitch to fight on its own, and when that gets me down, writer's block takes advantage of the opportunity to kick me at my lowest point. So, forgive or forget me, I can not blame you either way. I can only thank you for being so patient and for not tracking me down and giving me what for. I'm trying to make changes in my life, and with the current situations I find myself in, my fanfiction and other writing have to take an unfortunate backseat. I will not promise that I will move faster, but I will try my best to. Thanks again, I love you all who keep reading this blasted fic of mine, and I pray that you stay with me and see it through until the end. Farewell for the moment, and have a happy and healthy new year.


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: Neptunesdemon

Archive: Fanfiction net; Mpreg mailing list

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Rating: M. . .you know what that means. (wiggles eyebrows)

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, incest, OC, mpreg, evilness

Author's Note: (gasps) What's this? An update? So soon? Yes. It is an update. I actually had the spark of inspiration and instead of writing my original work, I focused on this. I warn you, things get a bit smexy and steamy ahead. It was an answer to the few requests for another love/sex scene between our two mated brothers. I tried my best to also work in some plot, but it quickly goes from angst to love to angst again. Either way, I hope you enjoy it.

xoxoxoxox

_'Not again.'_

_It was all the dog demon could think as his eyes opened onto a scene that chilled him down to his bones, down to his very core. His stomach lurched and his head swayed as nausea hit him hard. This couldn't be right._

_He had come to in the center of what had to have been a massacre. He found himself in the grand ball room, decorated for what could have only been his own mating ceremony. The white sakura blossoms spread about the room, floating atop the large puddles of blood that were growing in size. The blood spilled out from the bodies that littered the floor. They were all servants and guests, which were his newest allies and friends._

_He looked about in a daze, his hands clutching at the smooth silk of his formal robes, the ones his mother had picked out so meticulously. He looked down and found it the only immaculate thing, and he had to wonder why. Surely if his home had been attacked, he would have done something to stop it. He would have sustained some injury, or some stain from blood that wasn't his. He wouldn't have just stayed still._

_Inuyasha._

_He realized that he had yet to identify his lover or family within the sea of faces, had yet to notice that the glazed over eyes staring back at him did not match any that had grown far closer to him than he had allowed any other._

_He spun to begin walking off and had to stumble back at the sight of Inuyasha's humans strung up from the high rafters, blood steadily dripping out of gaping wounds where their hearts used to be, bodies twisted and contorted as if they had been tortured and disfigured before given the merciful escape of death._

_He took a step back again not believing what he saw. He had not known them personally, but he knew them well enough to know how his mate felt about them. The demon slayer was a good woman and the monk, lechery aside, was an outstanding man. Two ningen that, despite their hindrances, had shown the previous Daiyoukai that there was more to human kind than he originally thought._

_He heard creaking coming from the open terrace doors, and he quickly used that as an excuse to leave, hurrying for the doors and out to the decorated gardens. He stopped with a quiet gasp, eyes wide to find the saru hung from a tree, neck obviously broken and face the sickening deep blue of suffocation. Below her, impaled by multiple arrows that held her upright against the tree, was his mother._

_Fighting the urge to retch, he began to slowly back away, unable to believe what his eyes were seeing. He spun and rushed off, heading away from the bloodied ballroom and entered the castle a different way. There was no escape, however. Only blood and more blood, festering bodies and dead stares._

_He was soon running, heart thundering and stomach churning heavily. He wasn't sure where he was running to or what he was running from, but he couldn't stop. The more he saw was the worst he felt and soon his cheeks were wet, a mixture of horrified and angered tears._

_"Inuyasha."_

_He was bursting into the throne room, never slowing, the doors crashing off of the hinges as he entered. The room was dark but he could see there was someone sitting on the throne, and he felt relieved as he couldn't miss the glint of silver hair. His steps finally slowed as he moved closer, breath heavy from his run here._

_"Inuya-"_

_His words were cut short as he nearly slipped, and he had to stop himself from falling, catching his balance at the last minute. It was like something had spilled on the floor._

_As he looked down the room seemed to brighten and he let out a small sound of disgust as he found himself stepping in a stagnant puddle of blood. He looked up to his mate for an explanation, but lost his breath as he did._

_He couldn't stop it. The broken and grievous howl left his throat echoed throughout the still palace. His knees buckled as his limbs went weak and his stomach suddenly felt hollow. As he collapsed, he let out another scream full of so much agony, that it would have sent a chill down the spine of whoever was there to hear it. As it was, he was alone and in front of him, his mate was dead._

_Inuyasha was fatally wounded, the injury to his abdomen leaving him bleeding and disemboweled. He was tied to his throne with fine, web-like thread. His empty eyes were staring out at nothing and his silver hair framed his face, streaks of blood marring the strands._

_Realizing that the blood he was now kneeling in was his lover's, Sesshomaru forced himself to stand, hands furiously trying to wipe himself clean. Amidst his panicking, he heard a shriek of excitement coming from behind the throne and he stopped. His eyes stared at the throne, where his lover sat still bleeding and he hesitated for a moment. It couldn't be._

_The happy giggles of a baby flowed out from behind it again, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight on end, while goosebumps raised on his flesh._

_"Kazue?"_

_He called out softly, answered by another peal of infantile laughter. He didn't move, not wanting to find it was only a trick and be met with the lifeless body of his first and only child._

_He cringed then, hands grasping at his abdomen where his second had once been. He was distracted by the sight of Kazue crawling around the corner, and he stopped to watch as his son came to a halt in the middle of the blood puddle. He went to move forward and quickly snatch him up, but he found himself frozen still as the boy smiled up at him, face smeared with blood._

_The pup let out another giggle before he was playing in the puddle. His feet kicked and hands splashed, a macabre sight to his birthing parent, who watched as his baby played as innocently as if he were bathing._

_"Kazue."_

_The word was riddled with disbelief and regret, Sesshomaru moving away from his son who stopped and looked up at him. The full blooded youkai watched as the baby slowly stood, hands reaching out as it began to carefully step forward._

_His first steps, they were his son's first steps and instead of being thrilled he was disturbed. He backed away, and Kazue stopped, laughter turning to tears. Sesshomaru only continued to back away, though he was stopped suddenly by the mass of tentacles that came out of the shadows, holding him in his place._

_The chuckling that echoed throughout the room had him struggling to escape, but it was too late. Miasma hovered close to the floor and Naraku emerged, slinking out from behind the throne and walking closer to where their son stood crying. Picking the baby up, he cooed at the boy, before he was looking up to Sesshomaru._

_"Is that any way to treat our pup, Sesshomaru?" The dark hanyou was asking. "Little Kazue just wants his mother's love. Look at what he's done for you."_

_"My son didn't do this." Came the whispered words._

_"Our son is responsible for all of this." Naraku told him again._

_"My son didn't do this." Sesshomaru repeated, the words a bit louder, and Naraku laughed._

_"He takes after his father, you know." Naraku said, stroking over Kazue's hair, the pup now sucking on a bloodied fist. "He can manipulate quite well, and he as such a way with mind control. And, he's quite good at telekinesis. Which you nor I possess. It is a nice addition, however. How else could he have managed all this?"_

_"My son did not do this!" Came the bellowed words._

_Naraku fell silent then, his eyes watching as Sesshomaru glared back at him, body trembling in rage, confined in the tightening mass of limbs._

_"You're absolutely right." Naraku said, his eyes glaring back. "It's your fault, isn't it? This is all your doing. If you had only listened to all the warnings and your instincts, this could have all been avoided."_

_"No."_

_"Had you let Inuyasha take care of this from the beginning, he'd still be alive, not to mention your mother, his humans, the saru that you now think of as a grandmother."_

_"Be quiet!" He was demanding, trying to fight himself free._

_The tentacles only tightened around his limbs, pulling until he was nearly arching back and he was lifted so that his feet weren't touching the floor. His head was maneuvered so that he could look down at his child and its sire, Kazue's eyes now matching the hanyou's in color and intent._

_"Look at mommy, little one." Naraku said, his voice smooth and sickening to Sesshomaru's ears. "Shall we put him out of his misery? Show him what you're capable of."_

_Sesshomaru could barely struggle and he let out a sound of frustration, before he froze at the sound of a sword unsheathing. He looked to where Tetsusaiga had been laying at Inuyasha's feet, but was now hovering in the air as if it had a will of its own._

_He looked to his first-born then, and he knew that it was indeed his son's doing. With Tetsusaiga drawn, it was pointed directly at him, aimed at his exposed midsection._

_"Pity you chose to sully your body with that disgrace's unborn pup." He heard Naraku bitterly spit out. "I find no further use for you now, but at least I have my pup, who will do well for me until I take him into myself."_

_Sesshomaru felt his stomach lurch and he looked down, eyes widening to find it swollen in the last phases of pregnancy. He didn't understand. What was going on? He looked up at Kazue and his sire then, Naraku holding the child's arm and waving it for the baby, who was staring at its birthing parent with glassy eyes now._

_"Say bye-bye to mommy." Naraku laughed and then the sword went flying towards the caught inukai._

_Sesshomaru could only scream as the blade pierced his flesh, hearing a baby's shrieking cry before it all went dark._

xoxoxoxox

_He woke screaming and thrashing, body wracked with tear-less sobs, before he suddenly stilled. A large body was pressing against his so comfortingly that he instantly quieted. He was shushed and pushed to lie back by a large muzzle, and he curled up into the soft, downy fur that he was surrounded by._

_Was he still dreaming?_

_He glanced up with weary eyes at the large inukai that laid beside him, body curled about him in a protective manner. A large tongue gently licked his face and he sighed as he realized that he was safe._

_He had been here before, so many times when he was younger and alone. His youki sniffed at him for a few moments, before nuzzling him again, drawing its humanoid half closer to the warmth its body was giving off. Sesshomaru merely sighed, closing his eyes to drift off to sleep._

_He had nothing else to do, really. His nightmare, or whatever it was, had deeply disturbed him. He wasn't sure what else he could do. He wasn't awake, but this world was just as real as the one he was in when he was awake._

_His youkai gave a deep sigh, before it was laying its large head down over its front legs, tail curling about it so that it covered Sesshomaru protectively._

**Sleep now. No harm can come to you here.**

_He wanted to sleep. He really did. Sleep and never wake again. His mate, his child, his family, his unborn pup. They were all lost, or so it felt, and he had nothing else to keep going for. He would sleep and he would go on for the rest of his long years in an eternal slumber until his body faded away._

**Sleep, I said! I did not say stop fighting! True inukai do not give in, you will sleep and wake to fight another day!**

_"No, there is nothing to fight for anymore." He softly objected, curling up into a near fetal-position, face buried into the large dog's side._

_He felt a cold, wet nose push against him, and he looked up at the canine face with an annoyed glare._

**I will show you what you must fight for**_._

_The dog stood then, leaving Sesshomaru regretting that it did so. He was actually quite comfortable and warm. The large nose was pushing him again, urging him to stand as well. He stood then, not wanting to be bothered, but knowing the dog wouldn't stop until he did._

_When he was finally up, the dog arched its neck and let out a long howl. The sound was nearly deafening, but it traveled for quite a distance. When the sound went quiet, Sesshomaru waited. In no longer than a few moments, it was answered and the inukai recognized it._

_"Inuyasha?" He questioned aloud._

_He looked to his youki, but it only began to walk off. He followed, knowing that it meant to lead him. The walk was not long and they walked in the ethereal, glowing valley where youki tend to dwell. He stopped at the sight of a larger dog demon in the distance, red eyes glowing and fixed on them._

**Do not fear our mate**_._

_"That is Inuyasha?"_

**It is the same as I. It is the true form of our mate, the form he will never know outside of this world. And he is calling to us. Let us go.**

_Sesshomaru obediently followed and soon enough they were closing in on the large inukai that looked down at Sesshomaru as he came to a stop before him._

_His inner self moved forward and began to lick at the dog's face, the two soon laying together side by side, both dogs looking down at Sesshomaru._

_"Where is Inuyasha?"_

_The larger of the two dogs looked up and out a little farther from where they stood, and Sesshomaru followed its gaze. In the oddly colored and glowing high-grass, he couldn't miss the unmistakable puppy-like ears that sat atop his brother's head._

_Moving forward, he drew closer, surprised to hear his brother was humming. It was a low and sweet tune, barely any higher than a whisper and he had to wonder why he was humming it._

_His steps faltered as he heard the fussing of a baby, and Inuyasha was laughing lightly._

_"Don't like my singing, huh?" His mate was murmuring softly. "Well, my mom sang it better."_

_He cautiously moved forward, parting the long grass aside and staring down in disbelief as he came face to face with his brother. His mate was holding a child. The small thing was naked, but held close to his mate's chest and one fist was clutching onto a lock of Inuyasha's hair._

_The shuffling grass pulled the hanyou to look up and he smiled at Sesshomaru, whose face was a stoic mask to hide his confusion._

_"She's okay, Sessh. Look at her. She's beautiful."_

_Slowly, Sesshomaru came close enough so that he could kneel in front of his mate, his eyes looking over the naked child in disbelief. It was indeed a girl, silver strands of hair curled close to her scalp and at the top, ears reminiscent of Inuyasha's._

_"Is this. . ." He couldn't finish. He dared not know disappointment._

_"She's ours." Inuyasha said with a small laugh. "My youki confirmed it. She's alive, Sessh."_

_The pup started to fuss again, before it was crying and before he knew what he was doing, Sesshomaru was taking her from Inuyasha's arms and into his. She quieted instantly, small eyes opening to look up at him with infantile curiosity._

_He could only give a short laugh, one hand reaching up shakily to caress the down-soft hair atop her head. She didn't disappear as he feared and he could only laugh again as one of her small fists reached up to grab at his fingers._

_He felt Inuyasha move behind him, and he leaned into his mate's body, Inuyasha looking over his shoulder at their first child together. She was alright._

_"But how?"_

Mate needed our strength. I have gladly given it. The child is safe. Mate must join our auras until pup is strong enough to survive on its own.

_The two mates looked up to their inner halves, who had now joined them, Sesshomaru's youki leaning in close to sniff at the baby in his arms. As he pulled away, the child made a gurgling sound before it began to glow. Sesshomaru panicked as the child began to fade, but Inuyasha calmed him down with reassuring murmurs. The light merely changed into a glowing ball, which lowered and disappeared into Sesshomaru's stomach, the inukai gasping at the feeling of life within him once again._

_He felt Inuyasha's arms wrap around him from behind, his mate's hands stopping on his stomach and he let his hands rest on top of his. His child was okay. His body began to tremble, though he felt nothing but relief and joy. Leaning into his mate, he allowed his eyes to close, a small smile taking his lips._

**Sleep now.**

_He could finally listen to what his youki was goading him to do, and he fell asleep in this world no longer afraid to wake in another._

xoxoxoxox

Golden eyes slowly opened, Sesshomaru awakened by the sound of a bird singing outside of the window in the gardens just beyond. He wasn't sure when they had made it back to their suite, but he was glad to be buried under the blankets of their bed. His eyes almost drifted close again, nearly lulled back to sleep by the inviting warmth that surrounded him. His body was pressed closely to his mate's, whose arms were wrapped about him protectively and comfortingly. His head was nestled underneath the hanyou's chin, and this close to his lover's chest, he could hear the strong heartbeat, the sound as lulling to him as the songbird's singing.

His mate took a deep sigh in his sleep, and Sesshomaru nearly smiled as he felt the well-muscled chest rise and fall with the motion. Inuyasha had some time during the night divested himself of his haori, not that Sesshomaru was complaining. He himself was clad only in his bathing yukata, which was more off of him than it was on.

His mate had actually gotten far stronger in the short span of time from when he had first announced his pregnancy to now. It was survival instinct on Inuyasha's part, especially now that he had a mate. Hanyou or not, he needed to protect what was his and his youki was doing its job well at steadily increasing Inuyasha's strength. His new status as Alpha was helping that along, too.

Sesshomaru stiffened momentarily at the faint fluttering coming from his abdominal area, and he shifted a bit to look down at his stomach. He almost smiled as the unmistakable pulse of an aura alerted him that his pup was safe and sound, his youki feeling happy and relieved within him as well.

He heard Inuyasha moan in his sleep, and he merely snuggled closer, not caring how he must have looked or how unlike himself he was being. For now, he would do as he pleased and would return to his act when it was time to face the world and the rest of the palace's occupants again.

His left arm snaked around his mate, his palm stealing a feel up the muscled back before his fingers were carefully playing with the soft strands of hair. He heard Inuyasha grunt a small sound and he only smiled as his mate tried his best to pull him even closer. He shifted his head so that he could nuzzle against Inuyasha's neck, before his mouth was kissing over the skin, followed by his teeth gently grazing over the surface.

He wasn't sure where the jump in his libido had come from, but the longer he laid pressed this close against his brother was the more aroused he was becoming. He chuckled as he felt Inuyasha's hips weakly thrust forward. Apparently, so was his mate, if the bulge in his hakama was anything to go by.

His mouth traced a line to Inuyasha's collarbone, biting and suckling along the way, every so often leaving behind small marks. He heard as well as felt Inuyasha take a deep sigh again, before Inuyasha's chest was vibrating with the sound of his voice.

"I'd say it was too early for this if I wasn't enjoying it." The hanyou mumbled out sleepily, free hand that wasn't trapped underneath Sesshomaru reaching down to grope at his older brother's ass.

Sesshomaru only chuckled, mouth still working until he was stopped, and hand tangling in his hair to guide his lips back up to his brother's. He eagerly accepted the kiss, his body beginning to slowly writhe against Inuyasha's as he moaned at the heat the kiss was making rise.

When they broke apart, they both stared at each other, gold watching gold for a long while, both unsure of who should break the silence first.

"Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru."

It was said at the same time, and the two softly laughed, thankfully easing the tension. Inuyasha leaned forward first to nuzzle his mate in affection, before he was capturing the older youkai's lips in another kiss. He pulled away with a smile, his nose brushing against his brother's before his lips were gently pressing against the crescent moon on his forehead.

"A baby girl." He said with a small, happy laugh, before he was pulling back to look at Sesshomaru, who gave him a small smile. "We're having a baby girl."

Sesshomaru guided his hand to his stomach, where Inuyasha was shocked to feel he could sense the aura by the touch alone, his laugh of disbelief and amazement causing Sesshomaru to laugh as well.

"She would be lost if not for you." Sesshomaru said, his smile falling as his mood fell. "I should have told you sooner. I should not have hidden it from you."

"Hey, it's okay." Inuyasha shushed him, kissing over his face to comfort him and wrapping his arms about his mate again. "I've already forgiven you, and she's okay. You're both okay, and that's all I care about. Just no more hiding things like this away from from me, okay?"

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, and allowed himself to be comforted with small kisses and caressing touches. Inside, his youki was nearly purring in content and he felt he could join it. Instead, he reached out to cup his brother's face with his free hand, before his mouth found his mate's again, kissing him heatedly and deeply.

Inuyasha didn't object and even allowed himself to be guided to lie on his back. Sesshomaru was kissing a path down his neck and over his chest, his mouth stopping at a nipple to tease it into hardness. Inuyasha hissed at the feeling, his hands curling through silver locks as Sesshomaru's mouth sucked at his nipple, tongue teasingly flicking over the bud in expertise.

He watched as Sesshomaru released it, before slowly straddling him so that he was resting a bit uncomfortably atop Inuyasha's hips. Uncomfortably, because by now Inuyasha was already hard and his mate's ass was right where he couldn't thrust against it. It would seem Sesshomaru knew what he was thinking, because his own hips moved so that his ass was grinding down onto his brother's groin.

Inuyasha's groaned at that, his hands rising to grasp at Sesshomaru's hips, but his brother merely grabbed his wrists and guided his arms back down to his sides.

His mouth opened to object, but the smoldering gaze that Sesshomaru directed at him had his voice catching in his throat. His mate was planning something, he knew that look by now, and he thought it best to let him get his way. Whatever it was, he was really going to like it, and he was sure that if he didn't keep his mouth shut he'd mess up the opportunity presented to him. So with an audible click, his mouth closed and he let his arms lie prostrate by his sides. Sesshomaru smirked in satisfaction before he was releasing him so that his hands could rest on either side of Inuyasha's head, leaning down so that he could kiss at his brother's lips.

Inuyasha could only moan and try his best not to reach for his brother, enjoying the slight shock of pain as Sesshomaru bit at his bottom lip. It was nice when Sesshomaru played rough, it mean that the usually stoic demon would be wild in bed. Though when it came to sex, he had yet to see Sesshomaru act any other way. Lucky for him, though. He rather preferred hot and heavy rutting to slow and sensual love making. Not that he didn't like the latter, just that the former had a way of making his blood rush in an addicting manner. Kind of like the heat of battle, but he was able to get his rocks off.

His thoughts were broken by the sudden sharp bite to his other nipple, and he lifted his head a bit find Sesshomaru glaring up at him, his teeth toying with the now hardened and sore bud.

"Sorry." Inuyasha apologized with a shrug. "I'll pay attention."

Sesshomaru sat up then, hair flicked over his shoulder with a graceful toss of his head before his hands were slowly pulling off the yukata that had been haphazardly falling of to begin with. Inuyasha groaned at the expanse of naked flesh that was revealed, his hands lifting with the instinct to grab and touch, but he fought them back down.

Sesshomaru only chuckled as he realized his brother's struggle, tossing the yukata to the floor and leaning forward again, hands tracing up his brother's arms and then down over his chest. Inuyasha tried his best to keep his breathing even , especially when Sesshomaru's mouth went back to work, licking and suckling its way over his chest and down to his stomach.

The older youkai's body sensually moving lower to accommodate his mouth's movement. He stopped as he reached the hem of Inuyasha's hakama, his hands caressing Inuyasha's side and his hips slowly thrusting against Inuyasha's legs trapped beneath his body. His eyes locked with Inuyasha's, gold speckled with flecks of red, as his tongue peeked out from between his lips. Slowly, teasingly, he dragged it over his brother's skin, tracing the hem of the pants from one end to the other.

Inuyasha was groaning and cursing softly under his breath, his brother's gaze and seductive aura sending more blood away from his head - which was now feeling quite light- to his engorged organ still trapped in his pants and pressed against Sesshomaru's slowly writhing body.

He stilled as Sesshomaru's hands moved to carefully wrapped his fingers around the hem of his hakama, lips following as his hands began to slowly pull them down. His right hip was exposed first, and Sesshomaru lowered his head to bite at the skin there. It was sharp enough to have Inuyasha tensing, but it didn't break the skin. Carefully, his tongue traced a trail to his left hip, which now exposed his mating mark.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha was spouting, hips thrusting up of its own accord as Sesshomaru suckled and nipped at his mating mark, his manhood throbbing with every jolt of pleasure it gave.

He forced himself to be still, fingers curling and uncurling in an attempt to stop himself from reaching up for his brother. Sesshomaru was too ingrained with his task to notice his struggle and Inuyasha watched as he continued to remove his only article of clothing. As his hakama slid lower, his hips rising to help make the task easier, he hissed as the cool air hit his manhood, now released from its confinement.

Inuyasha watched intently, breathing heavy, as Sesshomaru moved lower. His lover ignored his hardened member, however, and worked his tongue and lips down the length of his lover's thigh as it was revealed. He stopped only to fully remove the hakama, before he was working his way back up the right thigh. Inuyasha couldn't help himself, and he propped himself up on his elbows to give himself a better view. He let his mate have his way as his hands pushed at the inside of Inuyasha's thighs to prompt him to spread them. Getting what he wished, he settled himself between them, hands tracing up the inside of Inuyasha's thighs, before gliding past his aching dick to grab at his hips.

His mouth followed the path on his right thigh, but stopped at the juncture where his hip and leg met. With his eyes looking to Inuyasha's face again, he crossed to his other thigh, licking his way from juncture down his inner thigh and up again.

Inuyasha was panting by now, his eyes flashing back and forth from gold to red, and then back again. His heart was thundering as he watched his brother continue to tease and pleasure him, his swollen length twitching every now and then the closer Sesshomaru's mouth strayed to it.

"Damn it, Sessh." He panted out, hands now fisting the sheets in an attempt to keep them where they were. He knew Sesshomaru would have no qualms of stopping if he dared lift them to help guide his mouth where he wanted it to be. "I'm dying here."

Sesshomaru only smiled, before he was lifting himself a bit, tongue sensually licking at his lips in a way that sent a shiver down Inuyasha's spine. His right hand traced over his brother's left hip, purposely brushing the mating mark and drawing another swear from Inuyasha's lips.

"Patience, otouto." He murmured out, voice husky and smooth, Inuyasha groaning at the sound of it. "Unless, you do not think you can wait for me to finish playing, then I will-"

"Don't you dare stop!" Inuyasha growled out, eyes glaring.

Sesshomaru only chuckled again, Inuyasha tensing as his hands parted his legs a bit more, his brother's head lowering back towards his groin.

"Oh no, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru was murmuring, his breath hot against Inuyasha's manhood as he ghosted past it. "This time I intend to finish what I start."

Inuyasha could only let out a long groan, head thrown back as Sesshomaru's tongue traced over his sack. The last time- and not to mention the only time- Sesshomaru had attempted to pleasure him orally, he had only sucked his cock. His tongue worked steadily over his tightening balls, lathering them with saliva before he was sucking each one individually into his mouth. Inuyasha wasn't complaining, it felt too damn good to complain. He merely let himself groan and gasp at the feeling, ignoring the urge to throw his mate down and fuck him into oblivion. He let Sesshomaru have his way. With the older inu being demoted to a Beta male, there really were no instances where he'd get to be truly dominant over his mate. If this was a way of letting him have his moment, Inuyasha was more than glad to let him do as he pleased.

He was moaning out as one of Sesshomaru's hands took to cupping and fondling his sack, his head maneuvering to watch down as his mate worked. Sesshomaru seemed too lost in his task to even notice he was being watched. His hands and mouth were working the heavy set of balls, enjoying the weight as he fondled them while his tongue savored the taste of the skin and his nose breathed in the heavy male musk. Inuyasha was quite well equipped and he considered himself lucky that he had listened to his youki for once.

It had told him to seek out Inuyasha, and though he had been reluctant, he had done so. He had fought and had been in denial, but he had given in and now he had in his possession a mate that he was proud to call his. With one last long suckle to Inuyasha's sack, Sesshomaru let his hands move up to grab the base of the hanyou's penis.

"Shit, Sessh!" The hanyou gasped out, hips jumping at the hold. He couldn't help the loud groan as he watched a devilish tongue trace the length of his cock to the tip, Sesshomaru's smoldering eyes watching him the entire time. "You should see how look."

Sesshomaru merely raised a brow, pulling back to ask the single question of, "And how is it that I look, otouto?"

"Like I sex-addicted youkai who can't get enough."

"In other words you're saying I look like some common whore." The older of the two dead-panned, head rising to icily stare back at his younger brother.

"In a good way?" Inuyasha said, trying to salvage the moment. "What I really meant to say is that you look beautiful."

The elder youkai only snorted, his hand moving to stroke the cock in his grasp, Inuyasha appreciating it and showing it by moving his hips in time with Sesshomaru's strokes.

"No more talking. You'll ruin my mood." Sesshomaru ordered him, his head lowering again to lick away the drops of precum that he had pumped free of his brother's dick. Inuyasha moaned at that and Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at his success. "That's the only sounds you're allowed to make from now on."

His now fully red eyes looked up at his mate and Inuyasha eagerly nodded his head, not wanting to screw up his chances of having the lips now laying kisses at the the flared head of his penis wrapped around it instead.

"Good."

It was all Sesshomaru said before he was slowly swallowing his brother's length as far as his throat would allow. Inuyasha let out a long groan as his cock disappeared within his brother's mouth, appreciating the feel of the hot, wet cavern.

He wanted to watch as his brother began to steadily suck him, his head moving up and down over his cock, but the urge to lie back and enjoy was too much. Besides, if he continued to watch that he'd cum faster than he wanted to. It was best he lay back and focus on keeping his cool as his brother worked his dick over. It was hard to, as Sesshomaru was good. Natural talent or not, his mouth was good at what it was doing. His hips began to lift again, wanting to get deeper but they were forced still by Sesshomaru's free hand pressing down on his right hand.

The full-blooded youkai's head bobbed over his lover's dick at a leisurely pace. His hand steadily stroked the base to help him pleasure his brother further. He was moaning himself, his senses on overload and his own member at full mast. He heard the sheets rip and he would have smiled if his mouth hadn't been preoccupied. Inuyasha was tearing at the sheets in his effort to follow orders. It gave the previous Daiyoukai an ego boost to know that he still had some power over his Alpha.

Inuyasha was a sweating, panting, swearing and moaning mess. It was torture not being able to thrust in the sweet mouth that was sucking his cock and he couldn't even set the pace by using his hands to guide Sesshomaru's head. Nonetheless, he was enjoying it, every  
minute of it. Every time Sesshomaru swallowed him as far as he could, every drag back over the length of his cock, and every time that devilish tongue teased and prodded at his slit or lips suckled at the tip longer than they needed to. It was all good; too good. He was going to cum soon.

His memory of the last time this had happened flashed through his head and he nearly groaned in disappointment. He would hate if that happened again. His eyes opened as he propped himself up again, looking about the room until he found the bassinet he was searching for. It was empty, which meant that Kazue was still with Minako, which meant they had nothing to stop them.

He took to watching his brother stroke and suck his dick, his balls tightening with the tell-tale sign that he was about to blow. The visual of Sesshomaru's soft and somewhat swollen lips wrapped about his cock, eyes heavily lidded in a drowsy look of pure lust and a face that clearly showed he was enjoying his task was really helping that along.

"Ah, fuck Sessh." He said, breaking the rule that he could say nothing at all. "I can't hold back anymore."

Sesshomaru only moaned and sucked harder, head bobbing a bit more enthusiastically and Inuyasha felt his body tense. One more swallow down his brother's throat, and the pressure around his length was too much. His right hand was lifting, tangling in silver strands to keep his lover's head in place and his head was falling back as he came with a long and gruff moan, his hips thrusting into the mouth as Sesshomaru released him.

"Shit, shit, shit!" He was panting out, each word said with a thrust into the eagerly receiving mouth.

He groaned as he looked down to Sesshomaru, who was easily swallowing every drop that was released into his waiting mouth, his hand still milking the pumping organ until Inuyasha finally fell limply to the bed. Hair finally released, he slowly pulled back until Inuyasha's softening length popped free of his lips, tongue licking over them before slowly licking whatever traces of semen were still left behind.

Inuyasha could only heavily pant and let his head stop spinning from the intense orgasm, hands running through his brother's silken strands in a form of thanks, as he couldn't get his brain to work with words yet.

Sesshomaru easily sat up then, smiling down at his handy work of a well sated Inuyasha. It made him feel quite powerful to know the effect he could have on his mate. He was making his way to kiss his mate when the door to their bedroom was slid open and he glared at the intruder ready to pull of their head.

"Sesshomaru-sam-" The words turned into a squawk of shock and disbelief as a servant came to a halt.

"Get out!" Sesshomaru snapped, teeth flashing in a threatening manner, jealousy overcoming him that anyone would dare see his mate in all his naked glory.

The servant turned on his heels and ran out spouting a thousand apologies, Sesshomaru only growling until the door was closed again. He heard his mate laughing and he looked down at him with a glare.

"Does this Sesshomaru amuse you?" He asked testily, Inuyasha only propping himself up and cupping his mate's chin.

"No." He said before leaning up to kiss his mate, tongue sneaking in to taste the traces if himself in his mate's mouth. It had him groaning in pleasure, his member beginning to swell again at the recent memory of Sesshomaru's wanton abandon at pleasing him. "I was just thinking that we're lucky he burst in after I was finished. I would have died to have you stop like the last time you did this."

Sesshomaru only snorted with a roll of his eyes, before pushing his mate back and straddling him again. There mouths met in a passionate kiss, tongues dueling and teeth biting before Inuyasha pulled back with a large grin.

"Where'd the sudden horniness come from?" He questioned and Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Are you the only one allowed to crave sex, otouto?" He asked him. "I will gladly leave you be if you are not satisfied."

"No, no." Inuyasha objected, stopping his brother from climbing off. "I don't mind it. Damn, do I not mind it. I actually prefer it."

"Lecherous bastard." Sesshomaru huffed, and Inuyasha only chuckled, hands stroking over his brother's thighs.

"Well, what about you?" He was asking, bringing attention to Sesshomaru's untouched erection. "You want me to take care of that?"

"My intention was to give you pleasure. There is no need-"

His words turned into a short sound of shock as he was quickly flipped over, Inuyasha soon straddling him instead, nestled comfortably between his mate's legs. He merely glared up at his younger brother, who was grinning down at him like some idiot.

"Come on, Sessh. I know you want to."

The elder inukai snorted and Inuyasha rolled his eyes before he was lifting himself a bit.

"Hey, can I try something?" The hanyou asked, Sesshomaru merely raising a brow.

"What on earth could you want to try that you would seek my permission?" Sesshomaru questioned and Inuyasha shrugged, his face holding a meepish look.

"Well, it's not something that everyone's really into. I mean, I enjoy it myself but the last lover I had didn't really enjoy-"

"Enough!" Sesshomaru cut him off, his jealousy at the mention of Inuyasha's past lover rearing its head. "What is it?"

Inuyasha only nodded, before he was reaching up and grabbing one of the many pillows on the bed and propping it under his mate's backside. Sesshomaru could only watch in utter confusion, as he was pushed to lie back, Inuyasha smiling down at him reassuringly.

"Just relax, okay?" Was all he said before he was disappearing out of the youkai's line of sight.

Sesshomaru went to sit up but a stern hand on his chest stopped him. He merely lifted his head then, to try his best to see what exactly Inuyasha was up to. He gasped slightly as Inuyasha took hold of one of his legs under his knee, spreading it and pushing it back so that it was nearly pressed against his chest. He felt overly exposed and tried his best to fix that, but Inuyasha's other hand was doing the same to his other leg, effectively making sure he was unable to hide himself.

He propped himself up on his arms to look down at his mate, unsure if he wanted this to go any further. His words stopped short as Inuyasha looked up at him, eyes glowering red and tinged with eager lust.

"It's okay, Sessh." He soothingly said, thumbs stroking small circles on the flesh where he was holding him. "I'll stop if you really don't like it."

Sesshomaru could only nod at that, his body suddenly trembling in uncertainty and anticipation. He watched Inuyasha lower his head and at first he thought his mate to repeat his own actions, but he saw that wasn't the case as Inuyasha bypassed both his hardened member and swollen balls. He was gasping as he first felt it, body jumping at the wet feeling of something against his crevice and he wasn't sure if he had actually felt it. It happened again, in which he was gasping again, this swipe of a tongue passing over his opening and causing it to twitch.

"Inuyasha, wait." He was panting out, his hand reaching to push his brother's head away.

His arm was stopped and pushed away, Inuyasha lifting his head to look at his mate disapprovingly.

"I haven't even started yet." The hanyou said, returning his hand to holding his brother's legs spread open and pushed back to expose his hidden bud so it was easier to get to. "I'll stop but you have to let me start first."

"No wait!" He was objecting as Inuyasha's head lowered again, but he was only giving a keening noise as the tongue was tracing over his bud again, Sesshomaru's stomach tightening with each flick of his brother's tongue.

He wasn't sure what he wanted to have happen. He had never suspected that Inuyasha would attempt something such as this, and he sure as hell hadn't expected that he would actually enjoy it. Was he enjoying it? He wasn't sure. He was sure that it was wrong, he should stop his mate before he went too far.

The pressure of the the talented tongue pushing against his opening had his mouth falling open with a burst of a sound, clearly one of pleasure. That confirmed it; he was indeed enjoying it.

"Inuyasha." He was shakily breathing out, his body writhing as his brother continued to tease him.

His head was rolling back with a moan, his body greedily demanding more by trying to get closer as Inuyasha's tongue pushed in. He had never experienced something like this before, and had never suspected Inuyasha to enjoy performing such an act.

He had to lay back as his arms threatened to collapse on him, now his body trembling from the sheer pleasure. His body arched and writhed, his hand gripping at what they could as Inuyasha's tongue continued to lick and prod, thrusting in and out of his eager body. His cock twitched and pulsed, precum leaking free as he was pushed closer to his own orgasm.

Inuyasha must have sensed it himself, as his left hand released his leg and reached up stroke at his dick. Sesshomaru could only give what he could only described as a sob, hips thrusting into his working hand. His nerves were on overload and his heart was racing. In his mind his youki was thrashing itself from the pleasure, his heat rising until finally. . .

He was screaming as he came, body arching back deliciously as his body shuddered at the intense release. Inuyasha lifted his head to watch him, enjoying the blissful look of his lover's face as he came, ropes of cum leaking onto Sesshomaru's abdomen and onto his hand.

Inuyasha only smiled, his other hand reaching down to push in two fingers, replacing his tongue in the tight sheath of his brother's body. Sesshomaru was moaning again, thinking his body was done as he had cum, but Inuyasha hadn't stopped stroking him. And now buried in his body were his brother's fingers, carefully thrusting and pressing against his prostate, causing him to harden again.

"Too much." He was gasping out, swearing he would burst into flame from the heat that spread through him, the pleasure swarming through his head. "Please, Inuyasha."

"Please stop?" Inuyasha said, releasing his brother and pulling his fingers free.

Sesshomaru growled in objection, hands reaching for his mate and his legs wrapping about his brother's waist to stop his retreat.

"Stop teasing me, you vile ingrate!" He growled out, Inuyasha merely laughing. "I will not wait any longer for you to take this Sesshomaru!"

"No please?" Inuyasha teased further and he was nearly gulping at the growl Sesshomaru released.

"Now!" Came the threatening demand and he found it would be best to do as his mate wanted.

"Okay, okay." He said, leaning closer to kiss his mate hoping it would distract him from his anger. It worked, and Sesshomaru was soon a moaning and writhing mess again, legs spreading eagerly for his mate to take him. "But if you want it, you work for it."

Before he could try to figure out what the hanyou was talking about, Sesshomaru found himself in the original position of straddling his brother, who was lying beneath him with a cocky grin. His hips were lifted and he was arching back, moaning low and long as his body was pierced by his brother's cock.

"Fuck you feel good." Inuyasha was groaning out, hips thrusting up to bury himself fully.

As Sesshomaru stilled over his dick, his hand traced up his mate's thighs until he was gently gripping his hips, enjoying the blissful look on his brother's face.

"You really are beautiful, Sesshomaru." He murmured, the words coaxing his brother to look at him, breaths coming in pants.

He let his right hand trace over to Sesshomaru's stomach, satisfied to feel the life within still pulsing thanks to their conjoined auras feeding it energy. His youki was thrumming with content in the back of his mind and he was sure Sesshomaru's inner demon was doing the same.

"I still can't believe it." He said with a smile as he gently stroked the skin of Sesshomaru's stomach. "Sometimes I think it's not real."

"That I am your mate or that I am pregnant with your child?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha only snorting softly.

"Both really." Inuyasha said, looking up at his brother's face. "Sometimes I'm afraid that I'll wake up and we'll be back to fighting again."

"Do not think of the past, my mate." Sesshomaru coaxed him, his hands resting over Inuyasha's atop his stomach. "Think only of now. I am your mate, we are to have a pup, and it is no dream."

"And you had better start moving before I change my mind and take the lead again." He warned with a laugh, and Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile himself.

Slowly, he lifted his hips before he was lowering himself down over his brother's length again with a silent gasp.

"Very well, otouto." Sesshomaru panted, hips slowly rising and falling again.

Letting Inuyasha's hand go, Sesshomaru let his palms press against the planes of Inuyasha's chest for support as he began to pick up speed. Inuyasha merely groaned and gasped as his cock slid in and out of his brother's sheath, enjoying the sight of watching the proud inukai ride his dick.

He'd keep quiet about that thought, because he knew his brother was cruel enough to stop and leave him hanging. Instead, he just took took holding his mate's hips again and enjoyed the ride.

Sesshomaru was moaning and gasping as he moved over his brother's length, enjoying the occasional touch to his prostate which was pushing him closer to his second orgasm. The last time he had been with his mate so intimately was when Inuyasha had ended up impregnating him, and his stupidity had him distancing himself from his mate since then. He should have known that it would come back to bite him in the ass, but he was far too arrogant to admit to it. He would not make that mistake again.

The two moved against each other in the wake of the rising sun, the only sound the creaking bed, gasps, groans, and moans. They continued to go on until Inuyasha found himself ready to spill his seed, and the hanyou stopped his mate, before he was lifting him up and off. Sesshomaru growled in objection at the empty feeling with his lover's member no longer buried within him, but Inuyasha shushed him with a kiss.

"I can't help it, I want it to last as much as it can." He said with a shrug. "That and I want to try a position."

Sesshomaru raised a brow before he was merely rolling his eyes.

"How terribly original." He said sarcastically as he climbed off of his lover.

Inuyasha could only roll his eyes himself at his brother's sarcasm, following him as Sesshomaru positioned himself on his hands and knees.

"What? I'm a dog demon, right? I can't help it."

"If that is your excuse, otouto." Sesshomaru simply said.

He was crying out in shock at the hard smack to his upturned ass, his eyes glared back over his shoulders at his mate who dared to smile back at him as if this were a joke.

"Be quiet, or I'll be forced to try bondage and gagging you."

"You wouldn't dare-"

His words melted into moan of pleasure as Inuyasha eased back inside of him, hard and swift without warning. Any further objection was turned to moans as Inuyasha began to thrust with fervor, Sesshomaru forced to stop himself from being pushed forward. His eyes were rolling closed as his back arched, his hips pushing back to meet his brother's powerful thrusts and his mind melting at the sensation of his prostate steadily pushed against. The steady, but gentle, push on his shoulder had him lowering until his cheek was pressed against the mattress and his ass was high in the air.

Inuyasha's hands were then pulling at his legs, spreading them wider before one was resting on his hip and another on his lower back. Sesshomaru was moaning louder as the thrusts sped up and became more powerful, Inuyasha's lust obviously ignited higher with the overly submissive position. Hell, he didn't care as long as it didn't stop. His hands were fisting the sheets tightly, claws tearing new holes in the fabric as he was steadily pounded into. His sounds grew louder and more frequent as he grew closer to his peak, knowing his mate was close once again, if the way he fucked his mate with wild abandon was anything to go by.

He was gasping as the position changed again, and he found his back pressed against Inuyasha's chest and his body straddling his mate's in an upright position. It didn't stop them from moving and he easily guided his mate's hand down to his length, wanting to cum so badly it hurt. Inuyasha obliged and began to steadily stroke him. As he thrust up into his mate's snug ass, Sesshomaru lowered himself over the hard length buried deep inside of him. The two continued to move with fervor, Sesshomaru moaning and Inuyasha swearing under his breath. They eagerly and willingly helped pushed each other closer to the edge. Inuyasha's hand sped up over Sesshomaru's length and it wasn't too long before he was arching his head back onto his lover's shoulder, a scream of completion echoing throughout the large room. Sesshomaru came harder than he could last remember, and his squeezing sheath milked Inuyasha to the same outcome.

With a cry of his own, Inuyasha was clamping down on his mate's hips, stilling the bouncing body as he thrust deep into him one last time, and his seed releasing in a strong burst into his mate's pulsing sheath.

"Fuck, you feel so good, Sessh!" He was growling out, his teeth finding his mark and biting down as if to mark him anew. Sesshomaru was tensing at that, his body releasing again at the overload of sensation that it had caused. His body spasmed with every drop of cum that was released from his member, throat releasing small whimpers he couldn't contain.

Finally everything fell to an abrupt stop and the two lovers collapsed to the bed, Inuyasha still buried deep within his mate's body and Sesshomaru's muscles jumping occasionally from the pleasure still coursing through his body. Inuyasha hugged him close, hissing a bit as he was still clenching about his length and figured it best to pull out before his mate's body could coax him back to hardness. He was too tired to try another bout again. It could wait until after he'd had a nice nap.

Sesshomaru was still moaning and whimpering from the experience, his body finally slowing and the afterglow finally settling in. He fell quiet soon enough, soon only panting with an occasional soft moan. Inuyasha pulled him closer, his lips kissing his exposed shoulder and neck, licking at the reopened but quickly healing mating mark.

"No." Sesshomaru objected softly, his body shuddering. "Too much. . . too soon."

"Sorry." Inuyasha apologized with a chuckle, content to just lay and wait for his mate to come around.

His arm wrapped about him from behind, his hand idly stroking over Sesshomaru's abdomen, while his nose nuzzled the silken locks of his brother's hair. With a final moan of contentment, Sesshomaru was finally relaxing, his body going limp in exhaustion.

"I take it that it was good." Inuyasha murmured softly in his brother's ear, before placing a kiss to the marked cheek.

"Mmm." The elder of the two was humming, eyes sliding closed. "Good. . . very good. Sleep."

Quite proud that he had rutted with his brother so well that words were a chore for the inukai to use, Inuyasha nuzzled his mate before settling in himself for a well deserved nap.

"You know, we're gonna have to get up and deal with reality soon." He reminded his mate who only groaned in objection.

"Not now. Later. Sleep."

He giggled again, before finally taking Sesshomaru's example and letting sleep pull at him.

"I can't believe how much I love you." He was mumbling as he began to fall asleep, not missing his brother's drowsy reply.

"And this Sesshomaru loves you, too."

xoxoxoxox

Reptilian eyes dragged open and looked about at their surroundings, noting the decor of a guest room she had not been placed in by the owner of the palace. A mouth opened to call out, but only a raw croak escaped, alerting whomever was there that she was awake.

"I see her Highness is awake again." Came the male voice and she turned to look at her caretaker, the youkai standing and reaching for the tea set at her bedside.

She tried to object as she was lifted and propped up, a cup brought closer to her lips. She turned her head to refuse it, weak arms lifting to push the hand giving it to her away.

She refused to take it, knowing it was drugged. Whatever it was, it had been given to her every time she had woken up, and it pulled her back into unconsciousness each time.

She was tired of it. She had to get to Inuyasha! She had to warn him! Had to warn everyone!

"Sakuya-hime, please!" The youkai fussed, trying to get her to drink the laced tea. "You must take it, you still need rest!"

She could only make a small sound of objection, as her throat felt too ragged and raw to do much more than that. Her strength seemed to be returning because her struggling was actually working.

"That's enough!" The hebi hissed out, dropping the act and pushing her back, wrenching her mouth open with one hand. The other poured the concoction into her open mouth and she struggled not to swallow, limbs flailing. Her hand knocked into a heavy figurine that served as decoration and she took it without hesitation. With a strong swing, she made contact and the hebi-youkai above her stiffened before collapsing on top of her.

Spitting the tea out, she coughed trying to bring back up what did manage to escape down her throat. With a grunt of effort, she was pushing the unconscious form off of her before she was looking to the door leading into the room. She could hear the low talking of the two guards set at her door, and she knew she had to be quiet.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and went to stand, but had to catch herself as she almost collapsed. That drug had made her far more weak than she had expected. Using the side table as support she forced herself to stand on trembling legs.

She looked to the open window, finding that it was only dawn and had to wonder how long she had been in here. She looked down at unfamiliar hands and lifted her head to look up at a nearby mirror. If she could she would have screamed, but all that happened was a silent gasp. Her face. . . wasn't her own. What had happened? She could barely remember.

Slowly, her mind pulled at thin threads of thought, remembering Inuyasha standing beside her and next to him she had been standing as well. But it hadn't been her, it couldn't have been her, because she was here. Her mind spun and she closed her eyes until the dizziness left, not bothering to figure things out quite at this moment.

She could only get to Inuyasha and the others before things went wrong, or in her case, before things continued to go wrong. Her jaw set in determination, Kagome began to head for the garden doors on shaky legs. Sakuya wouldn't win, she'd stop her before she could get too far.

xoxoxoxox

Kouga was rousing up the last of his pack, not wanting to wake them so early but finding it necessary to do so. They had to get moving. They weren't too far from the Western Palace, and with any luck they would get there before the new moon hit at nightfall.

The familiars of the pack were out scouting the surrounding area to make sure the way was clear and the few youkai that Inuyasha had sent off with him were still standing guard, waiting for his signal that it was time to move.

In the distance he heard a howl, and he looked up, ears carefully waiting to see if another would follow. One did and he was ordering the closest soldier to stand watch. With a nod to Inuyasha's men, he was off with the small group following behind him.

It didn't take him long to reach the wolf that had been calling him, and he came to a stop beside it, his hand petting its head on habit as he knelt beside it. It barked, tongue hanging out of its mouth as it panted, eyes looking in the direction it wanted the wolf leader to look.

Kouga followed its gaze and realized whatever it wanted him to see was far off in the distance, so far that he actually had to use his youkai ability to see it. What he saw caused him to swear under his breath, his mood dropping.

He knew an army when he saw one, and this was a pretty big one to boot. His eyes counted exactly how many and he swore again as he realized just how many were camped.

"Eight hundred." A soldier confirmed behind him and he stood with a sigh, arms crossing as he tried to think of what to do.

If he kept going on the path he was on to the palace, he'd come face to face with this army. That meant he'd have to take a safer route and try to reach the palace from another direction. It would probably take an extra day, however, and time was something he could not afford.

"The enemy will reach the palace long before we do." Another soldier pointed out, a frowning toad demon with hair that was beginning to turn gray.

Kouga assumed that he was the eldest out of the lot, as he was the only one turning gray, but he knew ookami youkai that were close to ancient and had yet to gain gray hairs.

The toad demon did bring up a worrying point. That army was miles ahead of them and knowing that they would be moving at a faster pace than his pack, they would long reach the Western Palace before they did and there went warning Inuyasha about anything.

He hated this, but he would have to send out a scouting party to assess the best options before making a move. That meant sitting and waiting, which meant letting more time pass before getting back to Inuyasha. Hell, before getting back to his mate and pups, who had been in the forefront of his mind since he had left them. He had left them in the thick of danger to help out an ally, without his protection and open to harm.

He had to keep convincing him, that despite their history -including the most recent sparring for a certain dog demon's affection- he and Inuyasha were comrades now, and that mean that the inu-hanyou would do his best to protect them in his absence.

Though the Daiyoukai had his own mate and pups, adopted but his none the less, to look after. Well, he could rest easy knowing that Inuyasha was not alone. Hakkaku was loyal and dependable, and Kagome and the other humans were there as well. All were quite capable of fighting, so at least he could let his mind be at ease. Ginta and the pups would be fine for the time being.

"I need at least five men to go and scout ahead." He said, blue eyes still staring out at the camped army, which was beginning to show signs of stirring. "I need a full count, an assessment of their troop make-up and the location of their general. I won't ask you to attack because that would be stupid, but if there are stragglers, you can take care of them. Report back to me in no more than an hour. I'll inform my pack of what needs to be done."

The toad nodded at the words, standing from his crouch, arms folded and eyes closed in contemplation. Webbed hands stroked at the beard on his chin for a moment before he was opening yellow eyes and looking to his companions.

"You three remaining kitsune and the fastest badger, you will follow my lead."

A single badger stepped forward, along with the last the fox-youkai remaining, all bowing their head to show they understood the order.

"Trust that we will return in time, Lord Kouga." The toad demon said with a bow of his head to the wolf leader. "Consider us dead and our mission failed if we lag in time."

Kouga nodded and then they were off, his familiar beside him whining as it watched the five youkai disappear. He pet its head to reassure it that things were alright for the moment, and then he turned back to the four soldiers left behind.

"The rest of you can rest up." He told them, turning to begin leading them back to where the pack was busy tending to breakfast. "I'll have some of my own guards keep an eye out. I need you guys ready to go if I need you."

They all made a uniform sound of understanding before dispersing in the direction of the fire pits set up to warm the night's previous meal. Kouga strode past happily talking adults and playing children, familiars nursing their young and the old meditating in the rising sun. He came to a stop outside of the perimeter of the pack's campground and allowed himself to change into his animal form.

It was easier for him to get his mind off of his troubles in this form, as his thinking went back to a more basic form of thinking. With the scent of a deer catching his nose, he trotted off in the direction it was coming from. Once he was done, he would head back and wait amongst his people for news he hoped wouldn't be dire.

xoxoxoxox

Miroku sighed as he made his way through the halls. He had just spent most of his breakfast trying to convince Sango that she wasn't to blame for her brother's free reign within the palace. He wasn't sure how many times he had to repeat it, but every time he did, he swore Sango was harder on herself.

They finally parted, with him insisting she check in on Kirara, who was doing far better than they thought. Sango had agreed and he decided to walk the halls to clear his mind.

His travels had sent him through the servant quarters, where he found that Sesshomaru had his servants well housed and attended to, much to his surprise. He did not think the inukai overtly cruel, just impassive. He would assume the youkai would give his servants what he deemed acceptable to their status. He had been wrong, as the servants had quarters that were better equipped than most inns he had been through.

Then again, these were the servants of _the _Sesshomaru, so it only made sense that their dwelling was so well kept. Any who were good enough to be at the service of Sesshomaru had to be worthy of good living. He chuckled aloud at his own thoughts and continued his aimless wandering. He eventually found himself in the part of the palace that housed the nursery and he could hear Minako scolding Shippo in the distance.

He let his feet take him there, opening the doors to the nursery to find Minako seated with Shippo in front of her, gnarled hands brushing at his thick locks.

"How many times must we go over that your hair is to be kept neat? You are to be a prince of the Western Lands, you know. You can not keep the appearance of a vagabond."

Shippo was only pouting, arms crossed stubbornly as he glared off at nothing in particular. He was alerted to Miroku's presence as the monk laughed at his childish front, Shippo glancing to the door.

"Miroku!" He greeted happily, though daring not to move lest he be clocked with the brush again. For an old lady, Minako hit pretty hard.

"Good morning, Shippo." Miroku said as he walked in, closing the door behind him. "And the same to you, Minako-san."

Minako nodded in greeting before returning to her task. Miroku was looking down at the babbling that came from his feet and he looked down to find Kazue crawling closer, speaking gibberish the entire time.

He smiled down at the baby, who sat himself down at his feet and laughed, before reaching up for Miroku to lift him. The monk hesitated, not exactly sure if he wanted to risk his life by picking up the child.

Kazue began to fuss and that drew the saru's attention, the midwife looking to Miroku with a disgruntled look.

"Miroku, do not let him fuss, it is far too early in the morning." Was all she said, before ignoring the monk further.

"I do fear the repercussions if I were to hold the prince's child in my unworthy ningen arms." He said with an air of sarcasm, Kazue now beginning to cry and pull at the ends of his robe.

"And imagine if he found you left his child to cry and fuss." Was all Minako said, finishing up Shippo's hair.

Touche.

With a sigh, Miroku was bending and picking the baby up, Kazue quieting as he was soon resting on the man's hip. The baby stared up at the monk with wide and curious eyes, Miroku unsure of what to do next. He hadn't truly been around children this young, so he was at a loss as to what to do.

Kazue was soon babbling again, pudgy hand reaching for Miroku's face and the monk laughed as the baby touched it. His hand reaching up to gently pull it away. It was his beaded hand, and the beads quickly got the boy's attention. Small fingers reached and tried to pull, but Miroku gently pulled his hand away, Kazue quickly objecting with a load scream of frustration.

"No, that's not to play with." Miroku gently scolded, heading off to a wooden toy box. He easily bent and grabbed the first thing he could, a rattler that was painted a light blue. Kazue accepted without objection, and was soon shaking it happily, giggling and shrieking in excitement.

"It would seem you have a knack for children, monk." Minako said, standing from her chair and walking closer. "The taijiya will be pleased to know you have the makings of a natural father."

Miroku could only splutter at her statement, Minako chuckling as she took Kazue from his arms. It was a wonder how the monkey-demon could figure so much out. He did have intentions of asking Sango to bear his children. . .again. Well, at least much more seriously than any of the thousands of times he had asked her before. He just wasn't so sure that the woman would agree to it.

He looked about the nursery, his face frowning as he realized that something was off. Or rather, someone was missing.

"Where's Rin?" He asked, Minako stiffening and Shippo looking up at the question.

The kit seemed to shrink away sadly and the saru tsked before placing Kazue down. The pup quickly made his way over to Shippo, stopping to shake the rattler for the fox and easily distracting the kit from his sad mood.

"It would seem that young Rin has gone missing." The midwife softly spoke, Miroku frowning before his eyes widened at what she said next. "It is feared that Naraku has taken her hostage."

"And what is Inuyasha doing?" Miroku asked quickly, trying to piece together what could be done. "Does Sesshomaru know? We must-"

"Hush, child!" Minako quickly said, turning to face him. "We are doing what we can, and Kaede-san is searching for her, but with no success. I fear the worst but dare not let the prince know. The two have far too much bad news for me to burden them with more."

Miroku stopped and frowned at her words, watching as Minako took to sitting again, brown eyes watching the children play.

"More bad news?"

"It is not my place to let you know, but the two have suffered a loss." Was all she told him.

He wasn't sure he understood, but he accepted that much. There was nothing worse he could think of knowing that poor Rin was in the clutches of such a despicable demon. He would think her to be the loss, as her chance of survival seemed grim, but Minako had spoke of a separate instance.

"Is this all we've to look forward to?" He asked suddenly, fingers toying with beads of his hand. "Ill news and war?"

"Death and despair." Minako added with a weary sigh.

"Buddah, help us all."

The sound of the nursery door opening had the two looking up and they found Hiromi gracefully walking inside, Shippo and Kazue brightening a bit at her appearance.

"God morning, grandma!" Shippo blurted out happily, and the female demon nearly stumbled at the words.

"Obasan!" The demon shrieked, before catching herself. "I told you, dear, you must call me obasan."

"But-"

"Uh, uh, uh!" She stopped him quickly with a wag of her finger, before he could remind her that she was old again. "Just don't."

She looked to find Kazue crawling excitedly towards her, and she smiled gently before bending to pick the pup up. She nuzzled the pup's cheek affectionately before catching herself and looking to the two others that were present.

"Ah, you are the hanyou's ningen friend, are you not?" She asked Miroku, who bowed to her in respect.

"Yes, I am. My name is Miroku, it's a pleasure to meet you, my lady"

"A human who is courteous. It is a new age indeed."

She turned to Minako, nodding to the elder youkai out of respect before looking to the room that held the single bed for the nursemaid.

"Is Sesshomaru not here?" She asked, noting his absence. "Breakfast is to be served soon and then we must speak of the impending battles that we can no longer ignore."

"I am sorry, Lady Hiromi." Minako began with a shrug of her shoulders. "But the prince and his mate have returned to their rooms and wish not to be disturbed."

The noble youkai only sorted with a roll of her eyes.

"Ah, to be newly mated again." She said with a sigh. "You would think they had not already succeeded in gaining a child."

"A child?" Miroku squeaked out, not believing his ears.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, that was supposed to be a secret, was it not?"

Minako sighed, ignoring Miroku's stupefied face and looking to Hiromi, who was distracted with cooing at her grandson.

"I am pained to announce that the child is no more."

That had Hiromi snapping to attention and looking to the saru with an angered glare.

"What did you say?" She slowly hissed out, her anger steadily rising.

"Sesshomaru is with child no longer." Minako clarified and Hiromi carefully rested Kazue down, before she turned to begin walking out.

"That stupid boy! To get rid of the pup because-"

"It was a miscarriage."

The words had her halting, and Hiromi turned back to Minako with wide eyes, forgetting to close the door again. Miscarriage?

"But how?"

"His body was too weak and though he had been able to become impregnated, it was too soon." Minako explained. "His body rejected the pup last night. He and Inuyasha have retreated to their rooms to mourn."

Miroku by now had moved to comfort a sniffling Shippo and Hiromi let her stoic mask fall into place, trying to keep her emotions in check. It was odd that she was suddenly so free with them and it was hard to remember her own mother's words and warnings.

"I see." She said after clearing her throat. "I shall leave them to morn for a few more hours, but it is imperative that we discuss our next move. I fear we are running out of time."

Minako nodded, before standing and offering to prepare tea for everyone. No one saw as the youngest occupant of the room crawled out into the hallway, too distracted by the news Minako had delivered and trying to push it aside with the prospect of tea.

Kazue went on unnoticed, his small body traveling down the hallway until he came to a stop. He sat up, looking up at the figure that was standing in front of him and beginning to cry as his eyes connected with feline-like eyes.

Kanaye was lifting the crying baby into his arms, chuckling darkly as he bounced the boy in his arms, trying to shush him. Kazue merely cried harder, being carried away down the hall and away from the people that he knew and was safe with.

"It's okay, young one." Kanaye cooed, succeeding in calming the boy until he was only fussing. "Daddy's here."

T.B.C.

How was it? Please let me know. I hope you guys liked it and I will be working on the next chapter as best as I can. We still have to get back to Kagura, stop the approaching army from the south, figure out where Shirogitsune disappeared to, get the East to the West, figure out if Jaken is alive or not, and get Rin back where she belongs. There's more to that, but I think I've said enough. I thought I'd be done with thirty chapters, but I think I'm not as close as I thought. Yes, well, I hope you all give me your honest opinions and I hope I fulfilled your expectations. Until we meet again!


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: Neptunesdemon

Archive: Fanfiction net; Mpreg mailing list

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Rating: High T for blood and violence

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, incest, OC, mpreg, evilness with an emphasis on the _evil_ part

Author's Note: I'm back! My new computer came and I've been writing since I got it. Go read! I've had you guys waiting long enough!

xoxoxox

Naraku carefully cooed at the fussing pup in his arms, his lips fitted with a victorious smile. He hadn't thought that it would be so easy, especially since Sesshomaru had had the child under close watch at all times.

He entered Ishimaru's compound, not in the least suspicious of the absence of most of the soldiers. He simply made his way to the badger demon's private quarters, all the while his attention focused on the infant in his arms.

The boy had finally stopped fussing and was busy looking about the new surroundings with large, red-gold eyes. Eyes that were so similar to his own that it made him smile in fiendish delight.

It didn't take them long to finally reach Ishimaru's room and when they reached, it was to find the head of the household was gone. He didn't think too much on it, though. With the doors closed, Naraku turned out of his disguise to his true form, settling on a bench with his son on his lap.

The new face grabbed the pup's attention, small hands reaching out to touch. Naraku intercepted, and the infant began fussing again. So, with much reluctance, Naraku let him have his way. It was far easier to put up with than his incessant screeching.

Infant hands smacked down on his face, but the dark hanyou put up with it with a growl of annoyance. Kazue cooed and gurgled as he reached out for the long strands of hair, squealing in delight at the feel of it in his palms.

Naraku only snorted before he was lifting the boy into the air to examine further, Kazue giggling happily. Red eyes looked the boy over, turning the child this way and that as it laughed, the infant enjoying it all the while. He finally settled with holding the pup out at arms' length, frowning as the boy's giggling finally began to die down.

Naraku's brow lifted as the baby began drooling, babbling in infant tongue that would never be understood. Was this useless mass of flesh truly his offspring? Naraku was highly disappointed. Being the child of not only himself, but Sesshomaru as well, he had expected much more; a golden prodigy. However, what he had received was a pup of no worth.

He snorted again, his hands letting go of the child as his tentacles lifted him further away. He regretted that decision as soon as it happened. Kazue had managed to grab hold of his hair again and as he was pulled away, it was pulled. . . hard. It had Naraku yelping in pain and then the child was giggling in mirth at the sound.

Naraku growled, sending a glare to the still laughing child and reaching to pull his hair free. He supposed he could take comfort in the fact the his child enjoyed causing pain, as well as seeing how others reacted to it. It took a couple of tries to de-tangle small fingers from his locks, and when he finally did, he groaned as the boy started crying.

"ENOUGH!" He was bellowing, his eyes cutting sharply at his offspring.

It worked, as Kazue fell silent, wide eyes looking back at the angry figure he was hovering over. It was short lived, as the baby starting bawling, now from the fact that he had been startled.

The hanyou was snarling, drawing the crying excuse of a life form closer to him once again, ready to squeeze its throat until it was quiet; his plans be damned! Kazue was only mere inches away, Naraku's hands twitching with the urge to wrap around the small neck, when it was suddenly fell quiet.

He wasn't sure what had worked to quiet the boy, but he wasn't going to dwell on why it had chosen to finally be quiet. He did notice, however, that wide, infantile eyes were focused behind him and his curiosity got the best of him.

He peeked over his shoulder and couldn't help the smirk as he was reminded of Sesshomaru's female ward. The young, human girl was hanging limply, more dead than alive, but her lips were barely moving, voice unable to accompany the word they tried to form.

Otouto.

She knew he was here and it was obvious that Kazue was already able to recognize his family and closest relations. He was turning back to Kazue who was now babbling again, watching as the boy's hand reached out as if to grab for the girl that was on the opposite end of the room.

Not sure what else he could possibly do with the boy, he thought it best to put him somewhere until he needed him again. Ishimaru's bedroom was a good a place as any, and lowering the boy back into his arms, he began heading for the door that entered into it.

Kazue didn't seem to want to be separated from the one person that was familiar in the strange surroundings and his fussing and crying began again. Naraku ignored it. It was something he'd have to get rid of, and soon. Babies were far more tolerable with their throats mangled to the point beyond repair, he was sure. And if not, he would have to sacrifice and be rid of the irritating thing.

He was only a few steps away from the bedroom when he had to stop, not missing the unmistakable sound of tearing flesh, his mind notified that it was an extension of his own. He didn't register pain, but he knew that it was a part of him. He didn't move, though, waiting to see what would happen.

He was spinning to look behind him as he felt his binds eradicated in his mind and wide eyes watched as the limp body of the girl fell to the floor. She didn't move, and Naraku had to wonder how she had broken free. There were _youkai_ that couldn't escape from his living binds. How was it possible that a mere human had-

His eyes widened as she moved across the floor toward him, her body dragged as if by some unseen force. His shock caused him to stumble back, and Kazue let out a shriek of objection. That was when he found himself looking to the child in his arms. Kazue's crying had died down, and was stilling completely, as Rin slowly slid closer.

It didn't take him long to figure it out, but he had to be sure. He called up his writhing masses again and had then wrapping around Rin's half-dead body, stopping her in her tracks. Kazue seemed to make a sound of strain, and Naraku tightened the hold, pulling the girl back in the opposite direction. The boy was shrieking again, and the putrid bindings was cut to shreds, ichor flying in all directions.

His grin as spreading, his eyes filled with crazed joy as Rin began slowly sliding closer, dragged by none other than a will. It was only a moment or two and Rin came to a stop in front of him, Kazue wriggling to be let down. His demands were ignored, as Naraku wanted to wait and see what would happen next.

He was laughing as soon enough Rin's body was lifting from the floor, limp and lifeless, to hover in front of them. Kazue was reaching and Naraku stepped back to put more distance between them, laughing harder as Rin's body drew closer again.

When she was in reaching distance, Kazue's arms were stretched out again, and Naraku lifted his free arm to pull his hands away. He tsked as the boy tried to throw a tantrum, petting his head in pride.

"Uh, uh, uh." Naraku reprimanded him. "You've made daddy very proud. Now it's time to sleep."

With a deep breath, he was then exhaling, blowing deep purple miasma over his son's face. It was only seconds before the boy was limp, head falling against his shoulder in forced sleep. He hardly glanced down as the girl suddenly dropped to the floor, no longer held in the air by the infant's telekinetic talent.

He merely kicked her away, not sure if she was dead or not. If he cared to, he'd check later. She was pretty much useless now. He was in possession of an even better bargaining chip. When the boy was awake again, he would have to see what else he was capable of. He had a feeling that his pup would be full of surprises.

xoxoxox

Ginta's face held a frown as he was slowly drawn from sleep, his eyes opening to the peeking sunlight of the early morning. He was aware of the murmured speaking of the few pack members Kouga had left behind with him, as well as Hakkaku cooing at one of the pups beside him.

He turned his head to look at his friend, smiling as the male wolf was beaming with Ginta's son in his hands. His companion's mirth reminded him of when Kouga had first inadvertantly rejected him. Hakkaku had offered to take him as a mate. He would be the first to admit, Hakkaku was indeed mate material, though a bit dim-witted and absent-minded at times. He was handsome, though and Ginta had been grateful. He would have accepted as well. It just so happened that at the time, Kouga had reappeared with Lady Minako in tow.

He remembered that possessive look he had thrown their way, and the murderous growl that clearly stated to the new male vying for the pregnant youkai's affection that he was already claimed. It had baffled Ginta to no end, but he had been glad when it came to be that Kouga took him as his mate. Though, he knew, Hakkaku would have provided for him just as much as Kouga had and would have loved his pups as if they were his own.

His daughter fussed, and he turned onto his left side to peep down at her, smiling as she sneezed before opening her eyes to look up at her birthing parent. He had been ecstatic when she had opened her eyes for the first time a few hours after Kouga had left, before it waned as he realized that Kouga had not been there to see it. His smile left altogether as he realized that Kouga had still not returned. He was beginning to worry, but he forced himself to think reasonably.

Whatever pack members they had managed to gather had to be a number large enough to slow him down. He could expect new mothers and male carriers, the old, the sick, and injured. It wouldn't be as easy as it had been with just him, Kouga and Hakkaku.

Sachiko gurgled and he was looking down to her again, smiling as she clutched Kouga's furs that she was wrapped in tighter in her small fists. It was probably him over-thinking things, but he wanted her to be comforted by his smell while he was gone. She didn't know what he looked like, but when he returned hopefully she would be able to recognize the smell and connect it to the sight of him. He had done the same for Yukio.

His son was now busy enjoying as Hakkaku held him above his head, toothless grin brightening the room and easing some of Ginta's tension. He was grateful for Hakkaku's company with Kouga gone, it made it easier to bear the loneliness and eased the stress of taking care of two infant cubs.

Sitting up, he smiled at Hakkaku who nodded his head in respect, Ginta still not used to his newly received title as second in command. Nodding in acknowledgment, he turned back to Sachiko and lifted her into his arms. If he knew his children, one or the other would be hungry soon, and since she was the closest, he took to feeding her first.

Hakkaku was too busy enjoying his time with the youngest of the two twins to even scold Ginta about his lack of modesty, though he himself didn't mind. It was Kouga who would have been throwing a jealous fit.

The knock at the door had them turn in time to see Akane sliding the door open to greet them with a smile and a bow of respect for Ginta.

"My prince, breakfast is ready and has been delivered to our rooms." She announced, Ginta frowning a bit.

"We're not required to eat in the dining hall with the rest of the household?" He questioned and Akane was chuckling.

"Lord Inuyasha and Prince Sesshomaru have not emerged from their quarters and no one dares disturb them."

Ginta was rolling his eyes with a knowing laugh of his own. He and Kouga still rutted as if it were their first time any chance that they got. He was not in the slightest way surprised by the two inukai's actions.

"Very well." He said, standing with practiced ease without disturbing his feeding daughter. "Shall we?"

He and Hakkaku followed the older wolf into the main suit and sat themselves around the low dining table that had been set up. Yumi and her grandfather greeted him and soon they were all eating, discussing the latest news and gossip that was traveling through the Western palace.

Halfway between breakfast, Ginta had exchanged pups with his friend and had returned to eating the well appreciated food with Yukio now suckling on his chest. Their meal went on well enough, Ginta enjoying the company as well as the entertaining sight of Hakkaku stumbling and stuttering in response to Yumi's subtle flirting.

He was in the middle of laughing at Akane's father-in-law's farfetched story of how he had wrestled ten boar demons with one hand tied behind his back and a broken leg, when a sick feeling settled in his stomach and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

It seemed he wasn't the first to realize the change in air and he found the rest of the table looking in the direction of the open garden doors. Carefully, he detached Yukio from his chest, before handing the young male pup over to Akane who took him with no objection. He was standing and heading for the open doorway, ignoring Hakkaku's objections that Kouga would hate if something happened to him.

He let his need to protect his young from whatever was putting them all at ill-ease guide him and he was stepping out into the garden, eyes looking about carefully for the threat he could feel lurking just beyond where he stood.

The feeling grew worse as time passed on and Ginta suddenly wanted to turn around and head back to his pups. He was finding it best that he go in search of Inuyasha's company. As a dominant male, Inuyasha was the best protection that Ginta could think of, as whatever was out there seemed far stronger than himself or Hakkaku. That and he had promised Kouga that if things turned bad when he was still away, he would request to share living quarters with Sesshomaru and ask for Inuyasha's protection under his and Kouga's newly found alliance.

"Hakkaku-"

It was all he was able to get out, as he was interrupted by a shrill scream that he recognized as Yumi's. It was followed by Akane's horrified howl, and he spun to have his eyes widen in horror as the eldest wolf's head rolled across their table.

'My babies!' Was all he could think and before he knew it they were surrounded.

Yumi and Akane were grabbed and their screaming muffled, his pups shrieking in their baskets, calling out for the comfort of their parents. Hakkaku had managed to disembowel only one of their attackers before he was subdued by a mass of unrecognizable youkai.

The other male wolf was still struggling and growling, teeth bared and threatening as Ginta stood frozen to his spot. His howl barely left his throat as he watched a dagger imbed itself in Hakkaku's side, wide eyes watering as he watched his friend fall limp to the ground. The hand covering his mouth and another holding a sword up to his throat had him careful not to move, and he only gave muffled sobs as his pups were lifted into strange arms.

"You must be the wolf lord's chosen."

He wasn't sure who this stranger was, but the voice was barely recognizable. Someone he had met over the course of his stay definitely, but no one that had been significant enough to stay in his mind. He couldn't help but fight to be let go, his pups' wailing urging him on. His yelp of pain was muffled as his neck was arched back painfully and the sword pressed deeper against his skin, cutting but not doing lethal damage.

"If you wish to see your offspring dead, then you can continue to stupidly defy me!" The voice hissed in his ear, causing Ginta to still. "However, I am willing to grant you and the rest of your pathetic kind the gift of keeping your lives if you do as I wish. Now, are you willing to comply?"

Ginta nodded his head as best as he could with the position he was in and the hold he was in slackened. He looked down to where Hakkaku was sprawled out on the floor. The other male wolf was shallowly breathing and bleeding out over the floor. He was still alive, but for how long?

The demon that had been holding him captive circled around then and blocked his view from the rest of the room. He kept his eyes downcast, not wanting to see the face of his attacker, and his own instinct telling him it was safer to submit to this new, threatening male.

It would seem his wishes would not be granted as he was grabbed by his chin and forcefully lifted to look up. He was met with rust-colored eyes that were familiar as soon as he saw them. This was the badger demon that Inuyasha had warned was trouble. The look of murderous and ill intent that was directed down at him had him trembling with a fear that he had only felt once before, when he had watched his pack mates dying before his eyes.

Ishimaru chuckled as he smelled the fear permeate off of the smaller demon in front of him. He was never one to be interested in males, but the meek, little wolf that the wolf lord had mated himself to was quite the tempting thing. He so easily submitted with the right provocation, it was thrilling to know he could probably do as he pleased.

"Please." The submissive male was begging, his voice trembling and the sound of it had Ishimaru's blood rushing in excitement. "I'll do anything. Just don't harm my pups."

He smiled at that, sheathing his sword and lifting his hand to trace the back of his hand over Ginta's now wet cheeks. The wolf flinched away from him, a touch such as that unwelcoming from one who wasn't his mate and Ishimaru merely chuckled, his hand then petting over the wolf's hair in mock affection.

"How I was hoping you would say that." Ishimaru spoke, his eyes locking with Ginta's wide and frightened ones. "As an ally and trusted friend to the wretched hanyou and his disgraced mate, you can get far closer than I can hope to attain. So, you will be my key to getting in to their protected circle and your children will be released to you unharmed once you have done as requested."

He circled Ginta again, the wolf closing his eyes in disgust, knowing by just the way the male was looking him over what was expected to come next. He tried to squirm away from the caressing touch up his side, but the sword was at his throat again as Ishimaru pressed close to him from behind.

Ishimaru couldn't help the evil grin as Ginta whimpered at the unwelcoming touches, knowing the sickening effect it was taking on the mated wolf's body. He had to admit, he was thinking that once he'd won the throne, he would keep the wolf as one of the many whores he was sure to have housed in the palace. Perhaps the wolf lord's mate would help change his opinion on tasting male flesh.

His hand inched closer to the hidden mark under the collar of the wolf's tribal clothing and he raised a brow as Ginta physically stopped him.

"Please." It was a soft spoken word, a plea followed by a gentle, and yet strong command. "Don't."

Ishimaru merely chuckled, slapping Ginta's hand away and exposing the mark, no longer willing to draw on the suspense any longer.

"Forgive me, but for what I have planned I have to be sure that your mate _does not_ interrupt." Ishimaru said, fingers circling, but not touching, the scar-like mark on his neck. He enjoyed as the look of nausea crossed Ginta's face. "And for that we will need a distraction. Which I am sure we will be able to provide."

"No." Ginta whimpered, and Ishimaru laughed loudly as claws traced over the raised mark and the smaller wolf visibly retched.

"Shall we?"

Ginta couldn't help the blood curdling scream as claws pierced his neck, but he went silent as the pain and nausea became too much and he fainted. Ishimaru caught him easily enough, smiling down at the unconscious wolf and watching the bleeding mark that was already healing into an ugly, disfigured shape. If anything would keep the wolf lord uncoordinated, it would surely be this. It gave him enough time to make sure his plan went into action without a hitch.

"Take the live ones and bind them, store them in my manor, the cubs as well. The wolf lord's mate will stay with me. He and I have work to be done, once he's awake."

He turned to his men, who bowed and began following orders, dragging away the two females and the barely living male that had managed to strip him of one of his own elite guards. He was looking to the headless body then and the mess of blood over the floor.

"Get rid of that and clean this place up." He ordered, lifting Ginta into his arms bridal-style. "Take the word to the troops I have sent out to stop any approaching allies to make their move. Kouga won't be a problem. He will be in far too much turmoil to be any kind of trouble. Kill him and all his kind alike. I do not want even a single pup left breathing."

With the last of his men saluting, bowing and heading off, Ishimaru looked down to a pale and trembling Ginta, his thumb passing over the angry looking scar again. Ginta's body shuddered and he smiled before pressing a thumb into the mark again, enjoying as the smaller youkai's body convulsed in pain. With his mate in this much agony, Kouga would be easily dealt with. And when the Southern clan ruler was out of the way, Inuyasha would be much more attainable.

xoxoxox

The badger demon that had been left in charge waited at the mouth of the hastily dug tunnel for a signal from the youkai that was perched and hidden in a nearby tree. They had to wait for the exact moment to execute their plan. To move too early or to move too late would have dire consequences.

His hand fiddled with an arrow, tracing over the barbed tip and wondering if he had time to gather poison to dip it in. His eyes watched the sun halfway over the horizon and he thought it best to do without. It was past sunrise enough that the enemy camp would be stirring and ready to move.

The unmistakable bird call had him looking up into the trees and he found his watchman signal that the enemy was on the move. He nodded and made a call of his own, telling the soldier to circle back with the others and warn Lord Kouga.

With his fellow comrade in arms taking off, he turned to head back into the tunnel where his signal could be heard further back by the toad youkai in waiting. It meant that he was unable to watch as his friend fell to the earth, body filled with a number of arrows and limp in death.

As he stopped at the pillar he had marked would be a safe distance for him to escape in enough time, he sent down a shrill whistle and waited for the one in return to tell him it was best to leave.

It didn't come. His brows furrowed into a deep frown and he whistled again, listening carefully for the reply, but instead all he got was a blood curdling scream. Without hesitation, he was rushing deeper into the tunnel, his sword drawn and ready for whatever had caused his teammate to cry out.

He skidded to a halt in the loosened dirt as he came across his friend's dead body, his throat slit, blank eyes staring up at the earthen ceiling. How? It was all he could wonder. That, as well as whom? No one should have been able to get past him, he had been blocking the only entrance! He-

His eyes widened as he found the gaping hole close to the floor of the tunnel and he moved to crouch next to it, tentatively sniffing the air before his hands traced over the tracks left behind. That would explain how their attacker got in without being noticed. There was no mistaking this handy work. This was clearly the efforts of a badger youkai.

He came to a realization too late it would seem, and he grunted in pain at the feel of a blade burying into his back. Teeth grit in pain as it was twisted and he was gasping and spitting blood as it was pulled free. He slumped to the ground, his vision fading fast, but he forced himself to stare his cowardly murderer in the eye.

He was met with his own kin, a badger youkai glaring down at him in disgust, wiping his sword off with the ends of his war kimono. It would seem that the clan leader's fear had come to fruition. Ishimaru was indeed going through with mutiny.

"Why?" He gasped out, struggling to breathe.

"Because traitors deserve death." Came the simple answer, the badger re-sheathing his sword. "And the West will belong to us, again."

"You're wrong." He struggled out, blood now steadily streaming out of his mouth. "We. . . "

Whatever he had meant to say was lost on his last breath and the badger demon that hovered above him scoffed in disgust as he died. Leaving the bodies there to rot, he turned to head out of the tunnel, ready to meet up with the rest and wait for Ishimaru's ok to move on the ookami lord's pack.

He stopped at the unmistakable sound of shuffling and he turned to look behind him, his eyes widening as his fellow badger demon was now in his animal farm, large frame expanding until it was almost crowded in the limited space. The large, red-eyed youkai gave him a defiant yowl before its large claws were swatting at the supporting beams.

The youkai could only scream as the tunnel began to collapse around them, trapping them both inside to be buried alive where they stood.

xoxoxox

Outside, barely half a mile away, the group of elite soldiers that were being led off to assess the lizard youkai army came to a halt as the earth trembled. They looked to each other in confusion before terrified screams caught their attention. Climbing up to the top of the trees they watched in the distance, confused and amazed, as the ground beneath the army seemed to collapse in on itself.

And if that wasn't helpful enough, water was soon rushing through from the nearby river, drowning those that hadn't been buried under rocks and dirt. Hundreds were drowned and trapped and they couldn't help but cheer at their luck. It would be great news to deliver to Kouga.

The toad demon sighed a bit in relief, knowing that this would significantly slow down the army and give the wolf pack time enough to get to Inuyasha's palace before the conflict started. His back was stiffening and his head snapped to the side, looking down to the ground to find one of his own dragging their bloodied and injured body across the forest floor.

The others noticed right away and soon they were all on the ground, trying to divest information out of the weakened and dying youkai. The older toad youkai had to soon push them aside, lifting the dying badger halfway off the ground and leaning close to hear the garbled whisper.

"Betrayed. . . attack. . .warn. . . "

His words faded on a long exhale and his body fell limp. With an angry frown marring his face, the toad gently rested his fellow warrior down, webbed hands reaching up to close his eyes. His body trembled as he stood, already knowing who was responsible. The toad youkai had always been pestered by Ishimaru and his petty followers to act with them so as to strike at the weakened inukai nation, but his clan leader had always refused.

It would seem that Mujina's son had grown too impatient and had overstepped his place. War had finally hit.

"Back to the camp!" He was ordering, eyes looking out to see if the dead soldier had been followed. "Lord Kouga has to be warned! Move!"

The flurry of arrows stopped them in their tracks, the demons crying out as they were hit, an arrow lodging in the aged soldier's collar bone. He gasped in pain, a webbed hand grasping at the shaft that was sticking out of him. He broke it off, looking about to find thankfully only one out of the four with him had been mortally wounded.

"Go now!" He was demanded the kitsune, the badger having been shot with more than one arrow and each hitting a vital target. "Stay low and move quickly!"

Two transformed into their animal forms, zipping off at break next speed, the third melting into shadow and zipping across the forest floor. The old youkai struggled to stand, knowing he was being watched as sure as he knew the kitsune were being tracked down.

He glared out at the surrounding forest, his chest heaving with pain and anger. With a grunt of effort, he was ripping the arrow free, throwing the bloodied arrowhead to the ground.

"Come on, you cowardly bastards!" He was exclaiming, his hand falling to his sword's hilt. "Stop skulking about like the vermin you are and face me like true warriors! Or has your honor been so corrupted by your disgraceful leader?"

He got what he wanted. As much as twenty rebel badger youkai emerged from the trees and underbrush, swords drawn or bows notched and ready. The toad demon only laughed, feeling his youki bellowing in excitement with blood-lust. It had been far too long since he had felt the heat of battle. He would not go down so easily until his youki had taken its fill.

"Let's not dawdle any longer." His voice was deeper, sounding closer to a low croak as he drew his sword. "The day only grows shorter. Let's see if you can best an old man."

xoxoxox

Kouga sat on a fallen log, looking out over his surviving pack and not able to believe that there were so many. So much more than he had expected. He was ecstatic, and yet, he was also unsure of himself. It was easier to see himself as leader of an entire clan, when that clan could easily fit into a small cave. Now. . . well now he would have to return back to the cavernous mountains of the South when they were done. There was no way that he would be able to support so many demons and familiars out here in the open.

He was reluctant to return, knowing what had happened there to a large majority of his pack, but he had no choice. He owed it to his family, the immediate and the distant, to take them back home. His mind wandered to Ginta and his pups and he couldn't help but wring his hands in frustration. They were there without him, with danger lurking around the corner, and he couldn't get to them fast enough.

He stood then, suddenly too nervous and wired to keep still, needing to move to distract himself. He was still waiting for the report from the toad youkai and the other demons that had left with him. It was still under two hours now, but he was beginning to worry all the same. If they were caught, there was no way they would be able to fight off eight hundred demons on their own. Hell, if the army found out his pack was here, he wouldn't be able to fight them off either.

The only capable fighters were too few in number and everyone else were mothers, the elderly or the children, newly added or still too young to even know true violence past the occasional kill. He looked up to the remaining elite guards with him and asked for anything with only a look. He was given an apologetic shrug and his jaw tightened. This was becoming unbearable.

He stopped suddenly, feeling ill to his stomach and he doubled over, hands on his knees, hoping to alleviate the force of the sudden urge to vomit. What the hell was that? He swallowed a burst of bile that was persistent and forced himself to stand straight, suddenly trembling and his heart racing.

The need to leave and find his mate and his pups were impossible to ignore, and he took a step closer to Inuyasha's men, who were giving him worried glances. He was only half way there when his head exploded, one hand grabbing at his skull as he screamed in horrific pain and the other covering over his mating mark. It was burning, scorching his skin as if he were being branded.

"GINTA!" Was all he was able to belt out, his eyes burning red as he looked out into the distance.

He was ready to sprint off, the wind already gathering to make his tell-tale whirlwind, but that was when the screaming started. He spun to see what it was and his stomach dropped as he watched youkai and familiars begin dropping like flies. Arrows were flying out from the deep shadows of the forest and his clan was scrambling in panic, few dropping to mourn the dead or assess the injured in the confusion.

'No!' He was screaming in his head, his head throwing back to give an angered howl. 'Not again!"

His knees buckled underneath him though as the feeling hit him again, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he fell to the ground. The pain radiated from head to toe, his mating mark transmitting a turmoil he couldn't stop. He could feel his youki thrashing in a mixture of emotions inside of him, but he could only convulse uselessly on the forest floor. The last thing he could think as the world turned black and the screams of the dying began to dampen, was that he wished to die, too. There was no way that he could lose his pack a second time, and he definitely couldn't live knowing that he had failed as a leader and mate.

"Ginta." Was all he could whisper out as he finally let unconsciousness take him.

xoxoxox

Sango stood from where Kirara rested on the taijiya's low-lying bed, her hand passing one last time over the soft fur of her furry companion. The fire-cat was doing better, but Sango was still torn.

She should have known that this was all a trick. Should have known that Naraku would use her brother against her and play games with her mind, her soul, and her heart just to weaken her resolve.

She was ashamed to say, it was working. She was doubting herself as a taijiya, wondering if she had the drive to continue on if she was so easily susceptible to simple deception. It attested to her nature. Her emotion would always cloud her judgment and how could she be able to function fighting youkai and dangers when she was so easily distracted.

Wanting to clear her head, Sango left the room she had been given and closed the door behind her to leave the fire-cat to rest. She headed for the garden, feeling that she could use the fresh air, but was stopped at the sound of the main suite door sliding open.

She turned and was greeted by the sight of her friend and she faced her fully, Kagome offering her a smile.

"Kagome." She greeted, trying to hide her sulking. "What are you doing here?"

Kagome smiled brighter as she walked in, sliding the door closed behind her.

"I sleep here with you." She reminded the taijiya.

Sango only forced a smile on her face, trying to get her head back to earth.

"Right." She said, welcoming the girl in further. "Is everything going well? Is the Princess Sakuya truly sick? How is Inuyasha coping with all that's been going on?"

Kagome shrugged, her hands going behind her back as she watched Sango with a worried eye. The demon slayer didn't notice, her mind already swirling back to her doubt and confusion that she had been brewing up since Kohaku's disappearance.

"Sango, are you alright?" The miko was asking, the older woman looking back at her as if she hadn't realized she was there.

"What?"

"I asked if you were alright." Kagome repeated, her face creased with a worried frown. "You're not like yourself."

"I'm fine." Sango said waving her off. "I'm just tired is all."

Kagome only gave her a knowing look, but Sango tried to quell her inquisitiveness with another forced smile.

"Really, Kagome, I'm alright."

"Houshi-sama said you were acting a little off." Kagome said, catching Sango's attention.

"Houshi-sama?" She repeated, finding it a bit odd that Kagome would give the perverted monk an honorific. "You mean Miroku?"

"Of course." The girl chirped with a shrug. "He's really concerned. He says you're feeling guilty about Kohaku."

Sango released a shuddering breath, trying to hold back tears as she was forced to think on her mistakes again.

"I'm fine." It was little more than a whisper, even though she tried to say it with conviction.

She turned away from Kagome, the reincarnated priestess making it hard not to right herself, her hands wringing the material of her kimono.

"I'm fine." She repeated again, sure she was trying to convince herself more than she was Kagome.

She paused as she felt Kagome rest a hand on her shoulder, and she looked back at her friend who was looking at her with concern.

"It's okay, you know." Kagome told her, turning Sango to fully face her and resting her other hand on Sango's other shoulder. "It's not your fault for hoping that Kohaku was truly back with you."

"I know." Sango said, holding back her tears. "I can't understand why I'm getting so worked up over this, I've been through worse. I don't think I can take it. It's all getting to me. Everything that's happening here, Naraku's hidden plan. . . everything. . . I don't know what to do. I'm not myself anymore, and I can't help but feel lost."

"It's okay." Kagome soothed, drawing Sango into a hug. "I know this is all so much, but you're going to be okay."

Sango wrapped her arms around her friend and continued to fight her tears from falling, she was unable to stop a dry sob, but none followed after it because of her sheer will alone.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome." She apologized, glad for her friend's comfort and yet not feeling entirely comfortable with the close contact. Something. . . seemed off.

"Anytime, Sango." Kagome continued to calm her, Sango suddenly shivering. "I'll help you let go."

"How?" Sango questioned softly, the hairs on the back of her neck suddenly standing on end. Something wasn't right.

Kagome's grip suddenly tightened beyond what human strength should be, and Sango's breath left her in one large exhale, the taijiya struggling to push away.

"By putting you out of your misery." The miko answered chillingly.

Sango felt the burn as soon as her neck was pierced and he body seized as her mouth started foaming instantly. She was being poisoned. Her nails scratched at whatever available skin to get Kagome to release her.

Her body was beginning to grow feverish and suddenly she was pushed back, her nails clawing as she fell back toward the floor. She heard the sickening tearing, and her near bulging eyes stared up in disbelief at the sight. Her clenched hand held a large mass of skin that she had ripped away, and part of Kagome's shoulder up to most of her face was gone, revealing one she hadn't expected to see. Though now that she saw it, it made a lot more sense, but it was too late.

"Why?" She forced out, her body beginning to convulse, already losing control of her motor function.

"Why else, my dear?" Sakuya's voice emerged, half her face still that of the innocent miko's. "This is war and there are always casualties. Besides, I need to be sure that no one gets in my way. You were just an unfortunate and easy target."

Sango tried to move but her twitching limbs were beyond following her command and she could feel the poison spreading through her system and breaking her down on a level she couldn't comprehend.

"Do lay still, dear." Sakuya told her, her face healing and returning to the stolen mask, her voice Kagome's again. "You'll be dead soon enough. The more you struggle, the worse it'll be. No need to torture yourself for the last few moments of your life."

She could only watch as the imposter stood, walking away to leave her to her fate. She cursed in her mind, already having lost her ability to speak. As she wasn't feeling helpless and worthless already, now it was worse. She had lowered her guard so much that now she was paying for it with her life. Not to mention, her friends were in danger and she could do nothing about it. Her eyes slipped closed, finding nothing else to do but to wait for the inevitable.

Knocked out cold, she was unable to feel the cold and clammy nose that pressed against her burning cheek or hear the concerned mewl. With her owner and companion hurt on the floor, Kirara rushed off as fast as her healing body allowed her to get her the help she needed.

xoxoxox

Kagome, the true Kagome, stumbled down the hall, her vision blurring in and out. Her right hand kept her held up right as she leaned against the wall. She had no idea where she was going anymore. At this point she was hoping to be farther and farther away from where the snake youkai were being housed and closer to Inuyasha's side of the large palace.

She paused in her step as something white bobbed along the floor, stopping in front of her and seeming to stare up at her. She heard a growl and the white blob seemed to grow a tad bit bigger and Kagome swore she was going crazy until the growl turned into a yowl of warning.

"Kirara?"

The fire cat had been rushing down the hall when she had come face to face with an unfamiliar face. Her fur had stood on end and she had begun growling, the sound turning to a yowl so as to warn the hebi to back off. Then the youkai had spoken to her and the voice sounded familiar.

Her fur laid flat again, and Kirara mewled curiously with an inquisitive tilt of her head. She sniffed the air, moving closer as the youkai slowly knelt to the floor, hand carefully reaching out for her. The fire-cat inched closer and sniffed at the hand, pressing her head against it as she recognized the familiar scent hidden under the faint disguise of the youkai.

"I'm so glad to see you." Kagome said, petting the neko as she jumped in to her lap. "I really needed to see someone familiar. Inuyasha might be in trouble."

Kirara meowed and jumped out of Kagome's lap then, tugging at the miko's sleeve in urgency. Kagome frowned but recognized Kirara's need to reveal something was wrong.

"What is it?" She questioned, standing on shaky legs, the small youkai now tugging at the ends of her kimono. "What's wrong?"

Kirara only meowed before bounding off, and Kagome followed as best as she could. She stumbled through the hall, curious to find that it was unnervingly empty, but figuring it was normal, as the servants were rarely seen to begin with.

It took her a while to get there, Kirara having to circle back twice to make sure she was still following, before she was staggering into the main suite of the rooms she shared with Miroku and. . .

"Sango." She was whimpering out, tripping forward and landing hard as she attempted to rush in.

When the short burst of pain wore off, she was dragging herself closer, sitting up and placing Sango's head into her lap. Her vision was getting better and she made a distraught sound as she looked down at the pale and clammy face of her friend.

"No." She choked out, hand pressing to the taijiya's cheek before pressing against her neck to check for a pulse.

She felt the wound and shifted Sango's head to examine it, grimacing at the torn flesh and discolored look. What had happened to her? Who had done this? She felt when Sango took a breath and she started, pulling her friend closer and trying to get her to wake. All she managed was to make the woman take another breath, this one labored and almost shallow.

It was when she began patting her friend's face that she realized how hot she was, and the dots connected as she looked at the puncture wound again. Poison. Sango had been poisoned, and it was working fast.

Resting her friend down as gently as she could, she stood from her spot determined to get a jewel shard. It was the only thing she could think of that would probably help Sango out.

Still dizzy, but able to keep her footing, she rushed to her room. Reaching under the mattress of her bed, she pulled out the shards she was in possession of and headed back to Sango. She had to stop at the sight of Miroku kneeling besides the taijiya's limp form, eyes staring down at her in disbelief.

He looked up then, his face darkening as he caught sight of her, and Kagome knew this wouldn't go well.

xoxoxox

Miroku was happy he managed to escape the two older women. They had started up a conversation on whether or not this century's youth was living up to expectations. It wasn't that the conversation wasn't interesting, it was just that it started coming to a point where two were using the young monk as an example to every point they brought up.

Their argument was so heated by that time that he thought it best to leave. They hadn't even noticed as he slipped out of the door. He thought it best to check on Sango, knowing the young woman was distraught over the events that had passed concerning her brother. He had considered telling her of the unfortunate news he had learned of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's loss that he had learned from Minako, but he decided against it.

The last thing he needed to do was upset the taijiya even more, knowing it would only further worsen things. With Kohaku missing about the palace, obviously no longer in control of his free will, Sango had been playing the blame game and pointing the finger at herself.

He hoped to keep her company and coax her out of the room, a walk about the palace would do her good and she should be able to catch what was left of breakfast. It was still long before noon, but the Western Palace started early, which meant breakfast was done early as well.

He rounded the corner to the hallway containing his given quarters, and he stopped at the sight of the sliding door open. It was always closed shut, whether someone was there or not, the humans thinking it best to not attract even more attention to themselves.

His mind was already thinking to head for the room with caution, and his hand tightened around his beads, his staff having been left behind in the room. He had thought that he wouldn't need it for a quick visit to his friends and their children, but he was beginning to doubt that.

He pressed against the wall as he reached the doorway, not wanting to be seen just yet as he got closer. He stopped and listened first, not missing the sounds of footsteps rushing into the girls' room. He took that as his chance and began to peek around the door frame, prepared to face whatever was beyond it.

His heart froze at what his eyes saw. _Nothing _had prepared him for this. His feet seemed to move on their own as he turned to walk in, mind blank and body numb as he drew closer. In the middle of the floor was the one woman he had come to feel strongly for; she was dead.

He stopped before her, lowering to his knees as his eyes stared in disbelief and his hand reached out for her, not willing to believe unless he felt her. The unmoving chest, the pale skin and the bluing lips, his mind was only playing tricks on him. She had to just be hurt, unconscious from an attack she couldn't handle on her own.

His trembling hands stopped mere inches away from her, unable to move forward. Right now, his doubt was what kept the lump from entering his throat and the building tears in his eyes at bay. If he proved that she was dead, he would have no way of stopping them and he refused to know that she was no longer with him. He wasn't ready to accept that just yet, he refused to think of her as dead.

He felt his shock and sadness subside, and his anger began steadily building. He heard a noise coming from Sango and Kagome's shared bedroom, and he looked up. His blood boiled and his eyes narrowed on the demon snake that stood in the doorway, reptilian eyes looking down at him in shock. In her hand, she held the small bag that contained the combined shards their group had collected.

_She_ had done this. She had hurt Sango for those shards. Had taken the woman that he loved away, all for a broken jewel. He stood then, his anger outweighing his common sense, forgetting that this was a youkai. She could turn him to shreds of flesh with a flick of her finger if she wanted, but he could care less. He was ready to die fighting, anything to restore what little honor he could to Sango's lifeless body.

"You came in to our family." He began, his voice low and more of a growl then anything else. "You threatened our young, lied to our faces, and now you've stolen my wife!"

The youkai began to back away, which was odd, but he would use it, hoping to Buddah he could continue to intimidate the hebi-youkai.

"You won't get away with this!" He snapped, drawing closer, careful to not disturb Sango's resting form. "I'll do everything I can to make sure you'll pay for what you've done, demon! Even if it means my own life, I won't let you win!"

He rushed forward then, the female demon giving a startled sound and heading to the chest where Kagome and Sango stored their weapons. Sango's sword was drawn and Miroku faltered for a moment, confused to see that the demoness had no tact. She held the sword straight out, hands gripping tightly as if unfamiliar with holding one.

He brushed it off as none of his concern. What did he care if she was an unskilled youkai? All he wanted was to do as much damage to her as his human strength allowed him.

"Miroku, please."

He paused then, looking at her with a frown. How did she know his name? He had never introduced himself to her, and she was like any other demon; humans weren't worth knowing about. Hell, dirt was far more important in most youkai's eyes. He moved forward and she shuffled back, knocking into the chest and thrusting the sword out further.

"Stop it!" She was beginning to sound desperate. "I'm not who you think I am! I'm not Sakuya! I'm Kagome!"

"You're lying!" He snapped, his anger building two-fold so that his stupidity fueled his bravery and he rushed her.

The demoness screamed but he was stopped no farther then a single step away, Miroku crying out as something bit at his ankles. He looked down to find Kirara, but he didn't question why the fire-cat was attacking him. He merely fought the injured neko off, before he was turning back to "Kagome".

By now her eyes were wide and he relished that fear. He had never felt this way before and in the back of his mind, he was afraid it was something he could get used to.

"Wait!" The princess was begging, Miroku pushing aside the trembling sword. "Don't!"

Two pair of screams were echoing throughout the room, and Miroku fell to his knees, feeling the hot pain of a blade in his back. He looked up at the hebi-youkai wondering how she had managed to get him in the back with him staring right at her. The princess wasn't focused on him, she was staring at whomever had been behind him.

"Kohaku, stop!"

Miroku was soon clawing at his neck as the metal chain of Kohaku's well known weapon was wrapped around it and tightened. His mind was a storm of confused thoughts as he struggled for air. He had no idea what the hell was going on and now he found he'd most likely die before he did.

He thought of Sango and believed, that at least this way, he could be with her as he wanted to be. He seemed to give up then, his hands dropping to his sides as the edge of his vision began to darken. His only regret was that he wouldn't be able to warn Inuyasha.

Kagome stared in horror as Miroku was getting his life literally squeezed out of him, and without a thought she was moving forward, a frustrated scream tearing from her throat as she lifted the sword.

She didn't think that it would work, but as she swung the sword down, it broke the chain wrapped around the monk's throat and she glared up at the dead eyes of her friend's younger brother.

The boy merely cocked his head to one side, before he was moving to escape, but Kagome's frustration was motivating. Unsure of how she managed, she ran after him, sword aiming as she got closer. Right before he could jump off over the roka into the garden, she was crying out and thrusting the blade forward.

She paused in shock as Kohaku stopped, her eyes looking to where she had stuck the blade into his back. She let go then with a whimper, her hands covering her mouth and her eyes wide in disbelief. Had she really. . .

She stumbled away as Kohaku fell backward, the sword impaling him further and Kagome whimpering as it pushed through the front of his torso. What had she done?

She heard Miroku groan and she was turning back to her friends without a second thought. The monk was already moving, struggling to lift himself off the ground, with Kohaku's weapon still buried in his back. Luckily enough, it had really hit closer to his shoulder, but she was sure that he shouldn't be moving.

She hurried to Sango's side, hoping that she wasn't too late. She fumbled with the small pouch, pulling out a jewel shard and watching it pulse as it had been doing since they'd reached here. She ignored that and hoped that her plan worked.

"Get away from her!" Miroku was objecting, suddenly energetic enough to drag himself toward them. "What more can you do!"

"I'm trying to help her!"

"She's dead!" Miroku argued, close enough that he could grab Sango's clothes and try to pull her away. "Let go of her! You killed her!"

"Stop it!" Kagome was shrieking, reaching over her friend to grab Miroku's hand causing him to glare at her. "Please, just stop it! She's still alive! She was poisoned and I can help her! You have to trust me!"

"You're evil!"

"IT'S ME, MIROKU!" She was bellowing, effectively silencing the monk. "Look at me! I know what it looks like, but actually _look_ at me!"

And he did. He glared into reptilian eyes that he had glanced at across the dining hall and at first, all he saw was his enemy. And then he stared harder and those eyes weren't as harsh, weren't as fierce as he remembered them. They were soft, and dare he say it, almost innocent and though the color was that of an animal's, he could see they were human.

"Oh Buddah. . . Kagome." He murmured, his hands letting go of Sango. "It's you. What happened?"

"I don't know, but I don't have time to explain. We have to slow the poison down, I think the shard is our best shot."

He watched her turn Sango so that her wounded neck was exposed and he grimaced at the sight of it. That was definitely nothing that Kagome could do and he started to feel shameful for the way he had acted. He hadn't known though, and his judgment was clouded by the pain he was feeling having found Sango in this state.

He watched her push the shard into the broken flesh, burying it into the wound in hopes that in its purified state it would help stop the poison from doing further damage, if it couldn't heal her all together. The two watched as Sango's injury shimmered with a soft-pink light for a moment, before stopping altogether and after what seemed like hours, Sango took in a breath.

Miroku's head dropped to rest on her shoulder with relief, his hand clutching with a vice at her clothes and Kagome both laughed and cried at the chance of her friend's survival.

"We have to take her to a healer." Kagome said, peeling off the outer robe of her kimono and rolling it up into a makeshift headrest.

She gently laid Sango's head on top of it, Miroku's face still buried away in the folds of her kimono. Kagome let him have the moment, aware of the soft sobs that were coming from the injured monk.

Standing she tucked away the other shards, heading for the door and ready to make her way to the healer's compound. Better yet, she would go and get Minako. She was sure that the saru would know what to do.

"Where are you going?" Miroku's heavy voice asked her, and she looked back at him with pain-stricken eyes.

"We need a healer-"

"No-" He cut her off, but was cut off in turn."

"Well, you can't go, you're injured!" Kagome argued and Miroku shook his head.

"And neither can you!" He said, his eyes look her over. "Not like that, you can't."

Kagome looked down at her hands, unfamiliar and armed with sharp claws, before she was looking back up at Miroku at a loss with what to do. He was right. If went she went strolling into Inuyasha's private quarters looking like this, she'd be killed first and then would the two worry why the princess had wandered there.

She heard a mewl and she looked down to find Kirara blinking up at her, the fire-cat looking the worse for wear but willing to do what needed to be done. Kagome crouched to pet the top of her head and then stood to make her way to a desk. She was certain that the little neko would be able to transmit the message on her own, but she wanted to be absolutely certain.

Scribbling down a quick message on a scrap of parchment, she rolled it up and bent to give it to the small youkai. Kirara took it between her teeth and was off without any other coaxing.

Kagome sighed as she stood, looking to where her two injured companions were. Miroku was now laying as best he could on his side, one hand holding Sango's and the other smoothing back her hair. She let them be, turning back to the garden to go and assess Kohaku. There was a chance he wasn't dead, as technically, he already was.

She paused in her steps, finding nothing but a stain on the wooden floor and no sign of Kohaku at all.

"No." She whispered out, rushing forward and looking about for any sign of him. "He's gone."

She turned back to Miroku, who was now looking to her but without an answer for her. Kagome's body sagged, heavy with dread and weariness. Things were already starting to head for the worst again. She could only hope that Kirara reached her target in time and that they responded as quickly as they were able.

xoxoxox

Sesshomaru tried for the fifth time that morning to get dressed, but he was intercepted, hands reaching from behind him to pull the light yukata down off his shoulders.

He tried his best not to sigh in contentment as lips began pressing kisses to his neck, but was quickly failing. He lifted his own hands to remove his lover's groping pair, a slight smile taking his lips as the hanyou growled in objection.

"Inuyasha." He said softly, turning to face his mate and pulling his yukata closed. "Enough."

Inuyasha merely rolled his eyes and brought himself closer to his brother, his mouth seeking out the tender expanse of Sesshomaru's neck, pressing soft kisses to it as his arms encircled him.

"It's never enough." He half mumbled, his lips brushing over his mating mark. "Whenever I can have you, it's never enough. Sometimes I wish, we never have to be apart. I will always want more of you."

Sesshomaru was at a loss for words, his eyes catching Inuyasha's as the hanyou lifted his head, and he realized that the younger inu was taller. Still not as tall as he was, but he was closer to eye level than he had been a few months ago.

"Inuyasha."

His brother merely shushed him and drew him into a kiss, and Sesshomaru was giving in. The yukata was successfully removed, once again, and the full-blooded youkai was finding himself pressed into their mattress. At least, what was left of it. Their copious love making had been as violent as it was passionate the last few rounds, and the bedding would need to be replaced as a result of it.

It could take one more round, they were sure; they would be quick. Sesshomaru was soon moaning and writhing as he was ravaged, kissed so deeply that he was certain Inuyasha would bruise his lips, and then he suddenly pulled back with a gasp. Inuyasha stilled, uncertain of what he had done, his brows creasing a bit with worry.

"What?" He asked, as Sesshomaru had startled him. "I didn't bite too hard, did I?"

"No." His elder brother said, his head shaking slowly, before his eyes were locking with Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru smiled, his hand reaching out and taking Inuyasha's and resting it on his stomach.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing, as he knew the pup was way too small to be kicking yet. He opened his mouth to say something, but that's when he felt it. The small tickles of energy pushing against his palm, coming from inside of his mate's stomach.

He gave a laugh, pressing a bit more firmly and waiting. It pulsed again and he laughed again, looking down at Sesshomaru's middle in wonder and amazement. His child was growing stronger and he could feel it. He didn't care to know how it was possible, he was just happy that it was happening.

"She's already that strong, huh?" He was saying, looking up to Sesshomaru who was smiling more than Inuyasha had ever seen him smile before. "She's barely days old and I can feel her."

"She's stronger now because of us, but of course, she is a child of two of the world's strongest youkai." Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha rolling his eyes. "It is to be expected."

They both turned at the sound of voices outside of their door, and they sighed in unison as they realized that they could no longer prolong hiding away in the room as they had been doing most of the morning.

Inuyasha gave his brother one last kiss on his forehead, before he was jumping up out of the bed and searching for his hakama. Sesshomaru wasn't as eager, and took his time heading for the robe on the floor and slowly dressed into it, fixing it so that he was decent enough to leave the room.

When the two were finally dressed, though still a bit disheveled, they headed for the door, recognizing the bickering voices in an instant before they opened it.

"What is it, Hahahue?" Sesshomaru was asking as he slid it open.

xoxoxox

Hiromi and Minako walked slowly, dreading the journey they were now taking to the inukai's son's private room. They couldn't avoid it, however. Mourning or not, Sesshomaru would eventually emerge to look for his son. The last thing they needed was for him to come looking and find that he wasn't there.

Kazue had gone missing, and heavens help them, they had no idea how the pup had managed to slip away. After the monk had gone, the two female youkai had decided to end their back and forth and enjoy some tea, as well as mahjong. It was Minako that suggested Kazue be put down for a nap, but when they went to retrieve the boy, he was gone.

The two had gone on a panicked search for the young prince, but it was to no avail. He had slipped away. They realized the door had been open the entire time and had shot down the hall. Well, Hiromi had shot down the hall and Minako followed as fast as her weary bones would let her.

They found not a trace of him, but they had both stopped cold at the sickening trace of filth that had been left behind. Whatever had been there had left a trace of aura so disturbing that it made the two women shudder in revulsion and Minako, having been in his presence before, knew exactly who it had been.

She had quickly explained to Hiromi the situation and the inukai had wanted to go off and track the pup down, but Minako warned her that to not inform Sesshomaru about this now would have dire consequences in the long run.

So, it was with great reluctance that they made they way to Sesshomaru's suite together. When the two reached, it was easy to tell that the mates were still otherwise engaged in activities behind their bedroom door.

They waited and when it was silent again, they took the chance. Hiromi went to knock but stopped, looking back to Minako with an air of uncertainty.

"Well?" The saru urged. "Go on."

"Are you sure we must?" Hiromi whispered back. "He'll completely overreact! We should go and retrieve Kazue ourselves."

"Oh, for the love of. . . move out of the way!" Minako hissed, pushing Hiromi aside and ready to open the door.

"Wait!" Hiromi hissed to stop her, grabbing the monkey's hand. "Should we really burden him with this news, he has just lost one. Do you think he can he stand another!"

"Better to hear it now than to find out we were hiding it from him!"

"So, you just want to save your skin from the brunt of his wrath!" Hiromi accused and Minako pulled away harshly.

"Exactly! Now move out of the way!"

"Stubborn, old mule!"

They were caught by surprise as the door slid open, and both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were standing there to greet them.

"What is it, Hahaue?"

Hiromi could only let out a squeak and then a yelp as Minako pushed her forward, her amber eyes glaring back at the saru-youkai that had offered her up like a sacrifice.

With a huff, she turned back to her son, who looked in no way to have been mourning at all. He looked well rested, calm and well. . . well she was certain she didn't have to note the obvious.

Clearing her throat, she looked to Inuyasha, who already seemed to be growing impatient and she nodded to him in acknowledgment. That was when she felt Sesshomaru's glare and she looked back to her only child, really not wanting to offer up the news that she had for him.

"Well?" Sesshomaru was impatiently pushing. "What is it?"

"My son." She began, her voice almost cracking. She had never been this intimidated by his harsh looks before, she supposed she had never been in his presence long enough for it to affect her. "It pains me to bring you such news, especially after having heard of your loss. For which I am absolutely sorry to hear."

"There is no need to feel as such." Sesshomaru said brushing past her and heading for the tea that had been left for him and Inuyasha. "The child has survived the trauma. I am still pregnant."

"Are you certain!" Minako was spouting, her eyebrows having shot up in shock.

"Yeah, she's alright." Inuyasha added in, joining the others in the main area.

As Hiromi had to struggle to find words again, Minako shuffled over to the elder of the two mates, ignoring the fact that he was trying to drink his tea and spun him to face her. Her hand slipped into the yukata he was wearing, objections quieted with a loud, "Hush!", before she was pressing her palm flat against the skin of his abdomen.

Her face darkened with concentration before it was reverting back to shock as she felt it, the steady pulsing of life that was growing.

"It's true." She said breathlessly, looking to Hiromi. "It still lives."

"Oh, Sesshomaru! That's wonderful!" Hiromi squealed, Inuyasha grimacing at the pitch. "Absolutely wonderful!"

She rushed over to grab her child's face in her hands, successfully stopping him from trying to drink his tea, again.

"I'm so happy for you!" She was acting strange to him, she knew, but she could care less. "I can't wait to begin working on the nursery! Oh, and now I'll have to tell the tailor to make your wedding robes a bit larger. Oh and we have to start thinking of names!"

"Mother, please!" Sesshomaru sternly said, gently detaching her from him and resting his tea down. He doubted he'd be able to drink it. "Calm down. The pup isn't due for eight more weeks and the wedding ceremony can wait until after she's born."

"She! Oh my, Minako, a girl! I'll have so much fun!"

"What the hell, lady!" Inuyasha piped up, Hiromi turning to look at him. "You're acting like this kid's gonna be yours!"

Hiromi only waved him off and turned back to her son, who was trying to massage an impending migraine away.

"Of course, being a girl she'll need to have some female company. Heaven knows I won't have her traversing about like some common ruffian!"

"Enough, Hahaue. We get it, you're excited. But please, I wish to go and get Kazue. I'm sure he wants to be fed. Where is he?"

The two older demons stopped short as they were reminded of why they had come in the first place. Hiromi chanced a glance at Minako, who gave her a shrug and a shake of her head. It would seem that the inu-youkai would be stuck with the task of bearing bad news.

"My son, about Kazue. . . "

Her words trailed off and Sesshomaru merely frowned, sensing the sudden change in demeanor of the two females.

"What is it? Is he sick?" He questioned, looking to Minako who was avoiding his stare. "Where is Kaori? Is he with her?"

"No." Minako said, brave enough to look up at him again. "While in our care, Kazue was able to slip away. It would seem he crawled out of the room into the hallway."

Sesshomaru's stomach twisted, but he forced himself to be reasonable. The two women were probably blowing this way out of proportion.

"I don't understand. How far could he have gotten?" He questioned, Inuyasha having moved closer to him and resting a comforting hand on his back.

"The palace is big, but it ain't that big you can't find a baby that's crawling everywhere." Inuyasha added in and Hiromi only hung her head a bit in shame.

Minako shook hers, her hands folding in front of her and her posture suggesting an air of seriousness that they could not ignore. Sesshomaru began to shake before she could even say the words.

"I'm afraid that the young prince has been taken, my lord, due to my folly." She said to Inuyasha, before she was looking to Sesshomaru, who seemed unwilling to hear what had to be said. "Naraku has taken him."

And when she uttered those words, that was when time stood still, and soon after all hell broke loose.

T.B.C.

O.M.G. I can't believe I did it. Not as long as previous chapters, but I got through it. I had major, major doubts that I'd be able to pick up after so long, but I'm proud of myself. Not happy with it, as being the typical author, I'm never satisfied with what I write. But, look, I wrote it and I hope you enjoyed it. Things are getting a bit dark, but we couldn't keep skirting around how bad things were going to get and not letting it happen. I'll be writing between school and my new job, so I hope to satisfy all asap again. Thank you and I hope to hear from you all. Until next time.


	31. Chapter 31

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: Neptunesdemon

Archive: Fanfiction net, Mpreg mailing list

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Rating: PG-13 to R for violence and such.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, incest, OC, mpreg, **DEATH OF CHARACTER**!

Author's Note: I realize by now that I have to learn how to motivate myself to write my stuff faster than I am now. I swear I have ADHD, I can't stay focused on work, fanfics or schoolwork, longer than five minutes before I'm focusing on something else. I do apologize for this and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **WARNING**: There is a **DEATH OF A CHARACTER**! No snarling and objecting just yet, my brain has a plan and I gotta stick too it. So, read on and I'll catch you at the author's note at the end of the chapter.

xoxoxoxox

"No!" It was a drawn out cry, riddled with fear and despair, Sesshomaru's knees buckling no matter how hard he fought to maintain himself.

Inuyasha was swearing up a storm beside him, as he caught his mate before he fell to the floor, but the older inukai was too lost in his misery to realize what was going on around him. His heart was threatening to overwork itself and his stomach was back and forth from feeling hollow to a dizzying nausea.

"My pup. . " He was whimpering, unaware that he was doing so, his voice strained and trembling. "My baby. . . he has my baby."

At this time, Minako was helping Inuyasha get the dazed and shivering youkai to a chair, the old monkey-demon worried that his state of shock could give his body a stress level high enough to harm the new pup again. If that were to happen, she was sure the pup would be lost this time. Hiromi had taken up the task of getting a cup of water, and rushing back to her son's side, gently cupping his cheek and trying to coax him to drink.

Sesshomaru was out of tune with what was going on around him. His vision was hazy, he was gulping in deep breaths, and stifling sobs that threatened to escape. He wasn't crying, but his youki's emotions were bleeding through and he couldn't help it. Inuyasha was busy calling his lover's name to try and snap him out of it, but it was to no avail. It didn't stop him from continuing to try.

"Sessh! Come on, damn it! Snap out of it!" Ignoring objection, he was shaking his mate a bit, hoping to bring him back to earth. "For fuck's sake, this won't get him back!"

"Let go of my son, hanyou!" Hiromi was snapping, pushing Inuyasha away. "What do you hope to gain by manhandling him!"

She ignored Inuyasha's snort and turned back to Sesshomaru, who was suddenly very still. His eyes were still unfocused, but his breathing had slowed and his muscles no longer trembled uncontrollably. She looked to Minako, who only nodded her head at the cup of water in the female inu-youkai's hand. Hiromi gently called her pup's name, lifting the cup to his lips with one hand, the other pushing his bangs up away from his face.

"Sesshomaru, please. Drink this. . . listen to mommy." She said, uncertain why she was talking to him as if he were a lost pup. Though, at the moment, he fit the part. "We're so sorry, dear. We'll get him back, but please, don't be sad."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The three stumbled back, the ceramic cup shattering across the floor as Hiromi had dropped it in shock. Sesshomaru stood then, glare cutting across the three in the room, pants and tremors building again, but the effect of a completely different emotion.

"Sessh. . ." Inuyasha started slowly, taking the risk to move forward. He noticed the full-blooded youkai's claws curling as if ready to attack and he kept an eye on them; especially as they started to drip poison. "I know you're angry-"

Inuyasha stumbled back as his mate's stare landed on him, a chilling and burning anger all in one, radiating in waves off of the inukai. He had to rethink his strategy. From the look of things, Sesshomaru would probably slate his building rage on him before stopping to think about just who he was attacking.

"Now, Prince Sesshomaru." Minako began, able to stand up to the deadly gaze as it was turned to her, Sesshomaru's eyes now blood red. "If any is to deserve your wrath, it is myself or Naraku. But know this, he is not far. It has only been a few hours at most. There must be a way to find him."

The three left behind in the room could only wonder in stupor as to what had happened, as there was nothing but empty air where Sesshomaru had once been standing. The sound of cracking wood had them all looking to the suite doors and they caught a flash of white as the inukai prince disappeared out of sight around the corner.

Inuyasha and the two women observed the mangled door undeserving of such treatment before looking at each other, silently contemplating if it was best to go after him. As the screaming began, Inuyasha was the first to rush off, Hiromi on his tail and Minako taking up the rear.

They ran through the castle halls, following the sounds of screaming and panic, after the distressed inu-youkai. They were led to the wing of the castle that was housing their unwanted guests, both Minako and Inuyasha swearing as they realized where they were.

The urgency had Inuyasha sprinting ahead of the other two and rushing into one of the main suites where the snakes seemed to have been enjoying breakfast. He ignored the scrambling lesser nobility and servants of the hebi-youkai clan and searched out his mate, who was busy wreaking havoc and leaving destruction in his wake.

"Sesshomaru!" He called out, pushing a cowering male youkai out of his way to get closer to his brother.

"Lord Inuyasha!"

The call of his name had him pausing to find one of the elder youkai that had greeted him in the throne room with the princess and her chosen escort glaring at him, obviously one of the few more upset than scared.

"This is most unacceptable!" He was hissing out, forked tongue peeking out in a short jab as if to emphasize his distaste. "What behavior and treatment is this for a band of peace! And with the princess ill, it is highly disrespectful!"

"Stuff a cork in it, old man!" Inuyasha snapped back, the old snake yelping in horror at being talked to in such a way. "I'm trying to take care of it!"

"Where is she!"

At Sesshomaru's voice, Inuyasha looked in time to find his mate had set his sights on the area where the princess was holed up and sick. He was growling and running forward, leaping to close the distance faster than Sesshomaru could make it. He cut his lover off, the full-blooded youkai only striking out for him. Inuyasha accepted the blow and used it as an opportunity to grab hold of his mate and thrust him back against the wall of the hallway.

"Sesshomaru! Calm the fuck down!" He was growling out.

The elder of the two merely growled in answer and lifted his hands ready to claw at his mate's face to release him if need be. He was shocked to find those pressed to the wall on either side of his head, turning either way to find his mother and Minako each taking responsibility of holding his arms captive.

"Let go of me!" He was shouting, body twisting and jerking in unrestrained anger at having been stopped. "She has to be responsible! I know it! I'll kill them all!"

"Sessh, enough!" Inuyasha finally boomed, a warning growl trailing after his words.

Oddly enough it seemed to work, Sesshomaru stilling but glaring back daggers meant to harm as he panted, fury still raging through his veins. Hiromi looked to Inuyasha in mild shock, not having expected the authoritative aura that was now seeping free of the inu-hanyou and occupying the air around them.

"And just what did you think this would accomplish?" Minako was asking, her voice low so that the gathering serpents, some still shaken up from the event, wouldn't overhear. "Is this any way to behave? Especially so soon after a near misfortune. This is no way any one in your particular condition should be behaving!"

"Be calm, my son." Hiromi began before he could open his mouth in response. "We will deal with such matters in a suitable fashion."

"Very well." Sesshomaru muttered out, obviously not pleased with the decision.

The two females slowly released him, Inuyasha keeping his grip and carefully maneuvering so that he had a secure arm around his mate's waist. The three began to lead him back out of the guest quarters, snake youkai shuffling out of the way as they watched them leave, stupefied by what had transpired.

With nods of respect and soft-spoken apologies, Minako, Hiromi and Inuyasha finally made it out into the hallway. They only thought it safe to stop and talk again when they had round the bend leading to the hallway that crossed with the one leading to the guests' wing.

"My, what an eventful morning." Hiromi sighed, her hands straightening her kimono and hair, before she was looking up to Sesshomaru.

Her son was obviously still angry, the set of his jaw and steel gaze of his eyes giving him away. He was tense and had come none too willingly, having wanted to release said anger on an unsuspecting princess.

"I don't suppose we have any idea of just what we're to do now?" She questioned, Inuyasha merely scoffing.

"Well, for one, I think we should all just calm down." He said, distinctly looking at his near shaking mate, who was staring off angrily into space. "I'll think of something."

"He's in our home." Sesshomaru finally said, eyes still unfocused. "He took my son, my daughter and he is _in my home_!"

"And I suppose running about the palace like a maniac is any way to find him!" Minako snapped, wanting to smack the back of the youkai's head in hopes of bringing back his common sense. "Think, boy! If we just go provoking the enemy, he'll burrow deeper into the hole he's hiding in!"

"Besides, there's only one person who should know where he is and-"

"The witch." Sesshomaru mumbled out, interrupting Inuyasha's speech.

"Yes well-"

His breath was lost as he was delivered a blow hard enough to have his vision waver for quite a few moments, Inuyasha falling to his knees and losing his grip on his mate. Said mate took the opportunity to dart off, Hiromi screaming after him while Minako went to help a still wheezing Inuyasha.

"What the hell has gotten into that lad?" Minako snarled, Inuyasha pushing her away as he stood on his own.

"Kagura." He coughed and spluttered, trying his best to breathe normally again. It would seem that the inu-prince had cracked one of his ribs somehow. "He's going after Kagura. He'll kill her."

"This Kagura is important to us how?" Hiromi asked and Inuyasha finally was able to stand up straight, though he clenched his teeth in pain with every intake of breath.

"I've gotta stop him."

Without answering her question, Inuyasha shot off leaving the two matured, female youkai behind. The two looked to each other, Hiromi with an expressionless mask and Minako with a disgruntled look, before shooting off after the Daiyoukai. Today was going to be a hell of a day.

xoxoxoxox

Kagura couldn't decide on what she should do or what she could possibly say to get herself out of this mess. She should have never let her lust for revenge get in the way. Naraku probably would have been defeated, despite his best efforts, but she couldn't leave well enough alone.

Her cuffed hands wrung together in nervousness, suddenly feeling very unsettled. She didn't like just sitting here and waiting to see if the latest Daiyoukai and his mate had come to a decision on her fate. Time was running out, was all she could think, and it didn't help that she knew that whatever step Naraku took next would be a critical blow to the inukai. She couldn't say that she no longer hated the two brothers, but her need to aid even her own enemies against the one they shared was stronger.

She looked up at the morning sun, no longer early but still before noon, and couldn't help the sudden feeling to pace. With as much balance as she could muster, she was standing up, lucky that they didn't think to bind her feet as well. She began pacing, back and forth between the close walls of the relatively small cell she had been given.

She hadn't slept last night after Naraku's visit and had also been on the look out to see if Kohaku had been left behind to be the hanyou's eyes and keep a watch on her. Luckily enough, she hadn't felt his presence or Naraku's anywhere near her for the rest of the night. In fact, she had started to feel relieved as the sun rose, and that quickly changed, especially the longer she waited for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

She paused in her step, head snapping to the heavy wooden, and barred, door that enclosed her in the dungeon. The angry and murderous aura that was rushing her way had her blood running cold, and her body tensed, wanting to flee but knowing it was impossible. One of the inu brothers was very angry and she knew from the speed and force of the energy getting closer, that the anger was directed at her. It would seem that they had finally figured out what they wanted to do to her.

All the wind witch could do was face the door, backing away into the wall as if it would protect her from the wrath that was barreling in her direction. She tried her best not to show her fear through body language, and fit her face with a scowl of aggravation that she was accustomed to. If they were coming after her, she wanted to make sure that they didn't know what she was truly thinking or feeling.

Her facade was breaking as she nearly jumped out of her skin as the heavily bolted and reinforced door went slamming off of its hinges, cracking down the center and clattering to the floor useless. Her eyes widened at the sight of Sesshomaru standing in the door way, fangs elongated and eyes burning red, with his youkai marks far more pronounced and jagged across his face.

Her stomach seemed to drop in dread and her throat tightened in fear as she realized that her obvious outcome would be death. A deep growl rumbled free from the youkai's throat and Kagura watched as he began to inch closer. For the life of her, she couldn't move, but knew she had to do or say something; _anything _if it meant keeping her life.

She had barely begun to take in a breath to speak when the indescribable pain of a demon powered fist smashed into the right side of her face. She knew she sailed through the air before her left side was assaulted by the wall she collided into, her brain processes were muddled and dampened by the pain that was now throbbing throughout her face and skull.

She barely registered being grabbed by the fabric of her kimono, but she did feel the back hand to the left-side of her face, which she was fairly certain was bleeding from some sort of open gash by now. She could only whimper pathetically as she lifted by her hair alone, her voice not knowing how to work correctly as her mind and body tried to comprehend just what was happening, why it was happening and how she should react.

"**Where is he?**" Came the slow, growled words, long fingers equipped with poison-tipped claws wrapping around her throat.

They didn't close around tight to cut off her air supply just yet, but they did release poison which left a highly burning trail as it dripped down her neck and over her skin. She was struggling and trying to object, finding it hard to shake her head as she dangled by her hair.

She yelped as she was shaken like a rag doll, her neck threatening to snap and then pulled forward, closer to those snapping teeth and enraged, scowling face.

"**Where is he?**" He was asking again, this time much more forcefully and punctuating the sentence with nails breaking the skin of her neck. She writhed in agony, wondering just what the hell she could have been thinking to bring herself to the Western palace and think she would survive the visit. "**Where did he take my pup!**"

Holy hells, was all she could think as the words came from Sesshomaru's mouth. Naraku had managed to get a hold of his son and the newest prince of the West was pissed and trying to beat the answers out of her. It was just her luck that she had not the slightest clue as to where Naraku had gone or what he planned to do with the baby.

"I don't know." She strained out, and knew it was the wrong answer, realizing that her jaw was moving oddly and it pained her to talk.

She was gasping and choking for breath as the hand attempted to crush her windpipe with irreversible damage. Her legs were flailing and her cuffed hands feebly lifted to attempt scratching at the arm connected to her throat.

Star-bursts of colors she had never imagined before erupted in her vision as she was slammed against something cold and hard; the wall, the floor, she was sure it was either one. She was certain her lungs were ready to explode, a low ringing taking up in her ears and her vision having already faded, when she heard a warbled voice suddenly cry out in objection.

She was gasping heavily as the hand on her throat was suddenly gone and she could only cough and try to gulp in as much air as she could, suddenly aware of hands holding her under her shoulder. Oh, so she had been slammed to the ground had she? Her eyes came into focus and she saw an old saru-youkai hovering over her, as well as the ceiling behind her head. She was lying down and not too far away, there was a struggle going on.

Growls and barks flooded her ears, and she would have chanced looking if she didn't think it would hurt to do so. She winced as the old demon, prodded and poked at her face and then she was screaming out as those hands snapped her jaw back into place.

"Easy." Came the calm but stern demand. "It isn't broken, but dislocated is just as painful, yes?"

As a sharp yelp drew her attention, Kagura forced her head to turn against her muscles' protest, and was shocked to find Sesshomaru trapped in a bear-like lock, with Inuyasha's teeth buried in the back of his neck from behind. In front was a inu-youkai she had never seen before, female, her hands keeping the taller male's locked and crossed in front of him.

She was showing a set of teeth in warning and Sesshomaru was slowly beginning to calm, albeit reluctantly. She was lifted a bit more, but then lowered again to fully lay back, this time some of her given bedding underneath her head as a pillow.

"Are you proud, Prince Sesshomaru!" The old woman was snapping. "Are you satisfied with the damage you've caused her! No matter her ties or your suspicions, how useful is she to us in such a state! How useful would she be if she were dead!"

By now the three inu were calming themselves, Sesshomaru still obviously angry but no longer the youki infused version of himself. The female was no longer snarling, but was still panting from the effort of keeping the youkai in check. Inuyasha was no longer biting his mate, the older youkai having submitted for the moment, but he hadn't let him go from his seizing embrace. The hanyou was breathing as heavily as the other two, but in between breaths he was murmuring something heatedly to his mate, his scowl seeming to soften just a bit with every sentence.

The feeling of a cloth wiping against her raw, swelling face had Kagura wanting to object, but the old woman shushed her before she could even begin. A shadow fell over her, and Kagura was looking to the other side of her, looking up at the female inu-youkai who had made her way closer. It would seem that Inuyasha was capable of controlling the full-blooded, male youkai on his own and Kagura couldn't help but notice the resemblance between the newcomer and Sesshomaru.

"How bad is she hurt?" She asked, though her voice sounded as if she really couldn't care less of the answer.

"The swelling I can tend to, her jaw will be fine if she isn't a big talker, and the poison. . . well, you should know. It's not a full dose, and it was only a topical application; she'll live. She'll have quite a few scars for her effort, but she'll live."

The demon made a sound of contemplation, heavy with what sounded like disinterest, before she was looking back at Sesshomaru. Kagura let her attention focus on the youkai tending to her at that time, not concerned with what was going on on the other side of her cell.

Hiromi moved closer to her now calmer son, noting that he had reverted back to that shocked state of mind, his eyes unfocused but ruddy, as if holding back tears. Inuyasha's hold has significantly slackened and the hanyou was now resting his head on his mate's shoulder from behind, obviously uncertain of how to offer his conflicted mate any comfort.

"Who is this woman?" She was asking them.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked to her at the same time, Inuyasha's head lifting and Sesshomaru's eyes coming back into focus. Her son's lips barely lifted in the faint resemblance of a snarl, where as Inuyasha wasn't so inclined to hold back his look of disdain.

"Naraku's bitch!" The words were surprisingly hissed out by her lone child.

"She's worse than that." Inuyasha added, glaring over at the throttled woman on the cold, stone ground. "She's been a thorn in my side since Naraku ever brought her into existence. She deserves to die."

"And yet you let her live." Hiromi stated. "Go so far as to stop your mate from ending said life."

Inuyasha had no words for that and Hiromi turned back to Minako and the odd female half broken on the floor. She had only heard of this Naraku and could only wonder if a hanyou, and one that was merely such by will and luck rather than genetics, could be so powerful. She thought of her physical spat with Inuyasha, and his recent displays of power, to know that it was indeed possible. It would seem that she had better take further notice of this Naraku's threat.

"Then she is useful." She was saying suddenly, looking back to Inuyasha over her shoulder. "Or else you would have let her perish."

She was walking closer to Kagura then, slowly kneeling beside the injured woman, her stare looking into red eyes that glared back at her with suspicion and distrust.

"I have no need to cause you further harm, creature." Hiromi said, hand reaching out to trace the raw burns that Sesshomaru's poison had left on her skin. "I have been told you are in alliance with my grandchild's sire, the same hanyou that has plotted his attack against the inu clan and waged war with the West. Is this true?"

Kagura merely tried her best to nod, and pushed past her aching jaw the words to let this demoness, obviously Sesshomaru's mother, know that she wanted to cut all ties.

"I came. . . to help. . . stop him. . ." She slowly worded, pausing to let most of the pain ease a bit. "Hate. . . him. . ."

Hiromi only stopped and stared at the woman for a few moments, before she was gently using her hands to look over most of the damage Sesshomaru had done. It was nothing that wouldn't heal, though she couldn't figure out if the female was human, or demon, or what. Nor did she know how long it would take to heal on its own. She'd have to use magic because she wanted the creature's help sooner than later.

"I can heal you but on one condition." She said, Kagura wanting to frown but feeling it would make the pain worse. "If I heal you, you are no longer your master's property. You will belong to the West and you will answer to me."

The wind witch would have said some choice words about not wanting to be any one else's bitch but figured out the unspoken ultimatum of the female inu's offer. If she didn't agree, she'd leave her wounded and let her son do as he pleased. She was offering, in a twisted way, protection from any further damage as a result of his wrath and she would be stupid not to take it.

She managed a nod, and Hiromi nodded in return before standing and looking down at Minako. The old saru raised a brow at her, asking without words just what she thought she was doing.

"Before my marriage, I had been taught inu healing magic." She explained with a shrug of one shoulder. "I continue to practice it and did so in secret, with Touga's blessing, when it was banned and thought unbecoming of my status. I can have her healed in an hour's time, and she will aid us in finding Kazue."

Minako said nothing to that and Hiromi turned back to Inuyasha and her child, Sesshomaru looking at her with an air of uncertainty. She ignored it, walking closer to him and straightening out his ruffled locks, before resting a hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

"What I ask you will be hard to do, especially after how you've trashed the guest quarters and was beside yourself. However, it must be done."

She nodded to Inuyasha, a sign that it was okay to release him, and the hanyou slowly did so, Sesshomaru pulling away slowly and straightening out his attire. Hiromi helped him, still amazed at how close she was actually becoming with her estranged son after having barely known him for centuries.

"You and your mate will head back to your chambers and will dress appropriately. I will arrange a small gathering of tea and refreshments, and there you two will formally apologize."

"I refuse." Sesshomaru quickly said and Hiromi merely scoffed.

"You do not, because if you do not apologize then you will do more harm than good. Let them think that we are willing to put our trust in them and put them at ease. Go, bathe, relax, and when you and your mate are prepared it will all be ready. We must keep up the illusion that we are unaware. Calm your anger for the time being. We will get your pup back. Trust in me, even if it's just this one. Hahaue promises; I will bring back our Kazue."

Sesshomaru could only look away, his jaw tightening with a mixture of emotions, while his hands clenched into fists. She was right to ask him to trust her promise. All through his childhood she had always promised that mommy would stay or mommy would see him more often, and she had never fulfilled any of those promises. Now it was difficult to even want to give her his trust again that she would see this promise through, especially as it pertained to his first born. He had made up his mind.

"If you break this one, you're no longer a part of me or my family." He said to her, not wanting to look at her. "If you can't keep it, then I as far as I'm concerned I have no mother and never did."

Hiromi was a bit hurt by the words, but she completely understood. She nodded, reaching up to turn Sesshomaru's face to look at her, her heart stopping as she saw the pain he tried to hide in his eyes.

"If I break this promise, I don't deserve you, my son." She told him, before she was looking to Inuyasha and blinking back tears. "Inuyasha-kun, make sure you both are dressed well. I'll deal with the hanyou's woman."

Inuyasha grunted a sound of agreement and then he was gently ushering his mate out of the room and down the hall. The two female demons that were left behind looked to each other, Minako standing with some effort before folding her hands in front of her and waiting for Hiromi to speak or move first.

After the first few minutes of silence, she figured that Hiromi wouldn't proceed, so she took the opportunity to draw out the information she wanted.

"Inu healing magic is not common practice of the royal family." Minako stated, Hiromi turning away as if it would stop the older demon's prodding. "In fact, it isn't practiced in the West at all, or by the shiro-inu branch of the inu-youkai line."

"That isn't true, it's still practiced by a few-"

"It is against inu tradition to practice Okinawan magic." Minako interrupted, and Hiromi peeked back at her from over her shoulder. "It is against Okinawan law to practice those magics outside of those borders or even teach it to those who are not descendant from the kuro-inu clan. How is it then, that a woman of shiro-inu heritage has such skill?"

Hiromi turned to fully face her, slowly walking closer to the saru before pulling up the large sleeve of her kimono to reveal a spot on her arm upper arm that was a bit off. With the other sleeve she began to wipe it, slowly revealing the dark ink of a tattoo; an ancient crest that Minako hadn't thought to see. Graceful lines were etched into Hiromi's skin, forming the kanji for the word black that meant more than it would seem.

"My grandmother didn't care about laws and tradition." Hiromi began, looking up to Minako's surprised face. "At least not the tradition of her husband. She married into the shiro-inu against her will, in an attempt to stop the endless feuds between brothers. She was forbidden her own ways once she was brought to the Western kingdom. She practiced in secret and she even tried to teach my mother, but she was more inclined to follow rules and catch a husband worth wanting. She cast the old ways aside and adopted shiro-inu tradition.

"So she taught me instead. When she died, I continued to teach myself from her books and journals and then my mother found out. She told my father and I was punished, taken away to be re-taught the proper ways. I did what they wanted, and detached myself from everyone I could. . . all except my grandmother's family, who would not take my cold shoulder as dismissal. I was, still am, family. They do not let go so easily. Then I was further entwined in a culture I was born into but not accustomed to, and I was married to Touga. I had hidden it from him but he was wounded in battle and I used it to heal him. I had thought he would alert the council of my disregard for royal law, but he encouraged it. Now that I think of it, I realize how foolish I was to treat him the way I did. He had a good heart, and he did deserve better than me. . ."

She lowered her sleeve to hide the kanji and looked down to Kagura, who had somewhere along the line fallen unconscious. She stiffened when she felt Minako's hands grab her by her arms and she looked back up at the saru, whose face was fitted with a deep frown.

"It is never too late, my dear, to start anew. The time to hide who you are is no more and Lord Touga had tried his best to show you that, from what I can tell." Minako said, one hand lifting to hold the inukai's face in a motherly way. "With Touga's untimely fall, the old ways began to crumble and with Inuyasha's rule a new order will begin. No more hiding, child. You are among family again who will accept you for who you truly are and not with what a set of stuffy standards have set."

"You don't need to comfort me like I'm a pup." Hiromi said, pulling free from Minako's hold. "Now enough talk. We'll take this creature to my rooms and we'll attend to her there."

Minako nodded and stepped back so that Hiromi could lift Kagura into her arms, surprised that the demon even did so without needing to be coaxed. She began following after the younger female as she started to leave but stopped as Hiromi turned back to her suddenly, her eyes studying the old woman for quite a while.

"Thank you, Minako-san." She was finally saying after a brief moment and Minako only gently smiled at her.

Then two were heading off for Hiromi's room to quickly heal the wounded woman so as to put her to work again.

xoxoxoxox

The walk back to their suite had been heavy with silence, Inuyasha not knowing if it was the right time to begin talking and Sesshomaru unwilling to speak as he was lost in his thoughts and despair. As Inuyasha slid the door open, Sesshomaru walked in, aimlessly walking until he found himself at a bench. He sat down, eyes focused on the floor and oblivious to the world around him. Inuyasha only sighed and closed the door behind him, looking around and noting that the servants had been by to clean up. He had to admire their speed and stealth, and was even grateful that he didn't have to worry about something trivial as tidying up at this point in time.

He headed over to the tea service that had been set out, and he quickly poured a cup before taking it over to Sesshomaru, who didn't seem at all focused on anything outside of his mind and his own thoughts.

"Here." He gently said, holding out the cup and succeeding in getting his mate's attention.

Sesshomaru slowly glanced up at Inuyasha, before he was looking down at the cup of tea that had been held out for him. He merely looked away again, eyes downcast and mind distracted. Inuyasha merely reached for his hand, taking the cup and physically placing it in the youkai's grip.

"Just drink it, damn it." Inuyasha gently snapped, Sesshomaru glaring up at him. "I'd offer you sake, but I can't with the kid and all."

He was gesturing towards Sesshomaru's stomach and the older inu-youkai's glare disappeared. He nodded his thanks and was then slowly sipping the tea, Inuyasha returning to pour the aforementioned sake for himself. He'd be sure to stop himself at one serving, he'd learned his lesson from his last run in with the alcoholic beverage.

"What if I can't get him back?"

Sesshomaru's sudden break from silence had Inuyasha turning back to look at him, his mate's eyes still emptily staring down at the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha questioned, knocking back the sake in one gulp. He welcomed the burn as it traveled down to his stomach and rested the cup down before turning to fully face his older brother.

"Kazue. . ." Sesshomaru further explained, eyes slowly looking back up at Inuyasha. "What if I don't get my son back? What if he hurts my baby?"

Striding closer, Inuyasha knelt in front of his mate, one hand grabbing hold of Sesshomaru's, the other reached up to cup his cheek.

"Sessh, I'll get him back. . . we'll get him back." Inuyasha reassured him, his tone and set of his face suggesting that there was no way he wasn't certain of his promise. "Even if I die trying, I will get our pup back."

Sesshomaru could only nod at that, not exactly sure how to react or what he could say in response to Inuyasha verbally claiming Kazue as his own. His youki was delighted and he figured he should be, too. However, fear would be a constant feeling until his little puppy was back in his arms.

"Come on." Inuyasha said, rising and gently pulling Sesshomaru with him. "We get this public apology over with, and we can focus on more important things."

Sesshomaru nodded, and allowed himself to be led into the bedroom. Once there, he sat on the bed and watched as Inuyasha opened up the wardrobe to pick out their clothes. His usual attire, complete with mokomoko-sama was laid out beside him, and Inuyasha busied himself with choosing out from the kimono and hakama sets in his own size that had finally been given to him.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru was calling, his mate stopping to look at him over his shoulder. "I can't accept your promise."

"What?" The hanyou asked, confused, turning back to look at Sesshomaru.

The elder youkai stared back at him, not having even moved to begin getting dressed or having put down the teacup that Inuyasha had given him outside in the living area of the suite.

"You said that you would bring Kazue back, even if it meant you'd perish." Sesshomaru repeated and Inuyasha was frowning further. "I can not accept that."

"Look, Sesshomaru, I don't think-"

"Promise me, you'll get him back and that I'll get you back as well."

The hanyou couldn't shake his confusion and he walked closer to his mate, who only watched him as he came closer.

"Well, I don't think you're really thinking about this." He began, Sesshomaru merely shaking his head. "Reasonable thinking says there's a chance I might die-"

"I don't care." Sesshomaru interrupted much to Inuyasha's surprise. "Just tell me that I'll have you both."

Inuyasha fell silent, unable to comprehend just what had suddenly brought this on, and not sure what to say or make of it. His eyes studied his mate a little longer and widened a bit as realization dawned on him.

"You're really scared, aren't you?" He was asking, Sesshomaru not responding. "Aren't you?"

"I'm not myself." Sesshomaru murmured softly. "And I don't care. I don't think I can hide behind my mask anymore. I'm terrified Inuyasha. And, even if I know you probably can't and won't keep it, I need you to promise me that you'll still be there when this is over."

Inuyasha couldn't help but gently take hold of his mate's face, leaning in as he tilted Sesshomaru's head up and placing a soft kiss to his lips. He pulled back to stare into golden eyes, not liking the sight of fear and uncertainty swarming in their depths, and he couldn't help but brush his thumbs over marked cheeks in comfort.

"You'll always have me." Inuyasha promised him, Sesshomaru's free hand reaching up to grip at one of his hands tightly in desperation. "I promise I'll always be there for you."

Sesshomaru only nodded, and then Inuyasha was coaxing him up and helping his mate get dressed. Then he was getting dressed himself, Sesshomaru helping him with the obi to return the favor. As he straightened out the shoulders of Inuyasha's kimono top, the hanyou couldn't help but stop and study his lover's face, knowing that there was a chance that this would be the last time that he saw it.

He didn't like it. He had grown fond of Sesshomaru's smile the few times he'd seen it since having reconciled and pushed aside their quarreling and hatred. He wanted another glimpse of it so that it stood out in his mind, just in case things did come to an end.

"Sessh." He wasn't sure of how to get that result, but he caught his brother's attention as Sesshomaru lifted his eyes to look at him. "I love you."

There was a long moment of silence, where the elder of the two merely studied his half-brother carefully, hands frozen in their tasks of straightening out the details of the hanyou's clothes. It drew out to a point where Inuyasha was becoming uncomfortable and he wondered if the demon would say the words again, or give him some kind of reaction. Anything.

His heart was relieved when he saw it, the simple tugging at the corners of Sesshomaru's mouth, a subtle smile that actually reached his eyes. It was genuine, it wasn't another mask.

"As you should." Sesshomaru said, his hands letting go of Inuyasha to look him over with a scrutinizing gaze. "We've come too far for you to feel otherwise, now."

His eyes were connecting with Inuyasha's again, and he offered the younger hanyou another smile.

"And I am sure you are aware of how I feel, I do not need to say it."

Inuyasha scoffed and rolled his eyes at that, "Well do it anyways."

"Very well." Sesshomaru said with an exaggerated huff of irritation. "I find myself inflicted with deep feelings for your person."

He was spinning and walking away before Inuyasha could object, which the hanyou did anyway.

"You jerk!" He was spouting, Sesshomaru looking back at him as he left the room.

Inuyasha eventually caught up to him, his arm latching around his mate's waist and Sesshomaru only chuckled at his brother's pouting face.

"Very well." He said as the two left their personal chambers altogether, knowing Hiromi would keep true to her word and set up the meeting. "I love you, as well."

And with hearing that, Inuyasha knew he would be able to die in peace, if that time were to come to pass.

xoxoxoxox

Kagura opened her eyes to find a different view other than the dungeon ceiling. For a second her mind pulled a blank, but the memories came flooding back. She had barely made it out alive back there. If it hadn't been for Inuyasha, the old saru and the inu-youkai's mother, she would have perished.

Her head turned to the side at the sound of movement, and she was met with the sight of the female inu-youkai grinding away at some medicine, face set in an impassive mask even though Kagura was sure that she was focusing on her task.

"Good to see you're awake." The female inukai said, never looking away from what she was doing. "You are mostly healed. I have managed to mend your broken bones. You are still bruised, but being sore is far more bearable than excruciating pain, yes?"

She finally looked to Kagura then, the wind witch merely nodding in response to her question. The inukai only blinked before turning back to whatever it was she was making. She stood from where she sat, a small table that sat next to the low-rise bed Kagura had been laid out on and headed for the brazier that was boiling some water in a kettle.

Hot water was poured into the bowl she had been working with and then she was carefully walking back to Kagura again. The brew was rested down momentarily and Kagura stiffened as the youkai helped her sit up, her muscles screaming in protest, tight and cramping.

"This will heal the rest." Hiromi announced, one arm continuing to support the woman as the other reached for the bowl of medicine. "It's infused with youkai energy so it is quite potent and will work quickly. Your healing could not be delayed. Your help is required sooner than we expected."

Kagura winced at the ugly greenish brown muck that was held in front of her face and she nearly refused it. However, she had agreed to help the royal family and she couldn't be of much help if she was bed ridden. Holding her breath she parted her lips and allowed the bowl to be tilted back so that the contents begin to pour into her mouth. Her gag was the initial reaction to the extremely bitter taste, her eyes clenching shut as if not looking at it would help the flavor. She was aware of the electric tingling that tickled her tongue and palette as she drank. It had to be the youkai energy that the dog demon had mentioned.

"An hour's time at the most should see you right, again." Hiromi was informing her as the last of it was swallowed. "We will then meet with my son and his mate properly, and discuss what actions we shall take."

"Why are you helping me?" Kagura unwittingly blurted out, upset she hadn't stopped herself.

Hiromi only looked at her with a bored stare, before she was resting the woman back and standing to return the bowl to the table she had been working at.

"Trust when I say it is not _you _that I am helping. However, through helping you I am ultimately helping my son, and that is why I am doing what I do." Hiromi answered, clearing up the workspace before she was centering her almost empty gaze back onto Kagura. How do you propose to offer _your _help?"

Kagura stopped for a moment, not exactly sure what to tell the inukai. She was sure the female had it already figured out what she wanted her to do, but she supposed she could play along with the illusion of her getting to pick for herself.

"I can lead you to him." She stated outright.

Hiromi scoffed and waved the idea aside, turning to begin gracefully pacing around the room, arms folded gently over her abdomen.

"That is far too direct and I can only assume he would be waiting for something like that. No, we must have you play a small part, while giving the impression that you are still under his rule."

The two were quiet again for the moment, Kagura amazed as the soreness in her muscles and limbs slowly began to fade until it was a mere irritant. She slowly sat up then, for the first time aware that she had been undressed down into her underclothes. Hiromi turned to the wardrobe then, and opened it, pulling out a kimono set that was clearly not Kagura's usual garb.

The inukai moved closer and laid it out before her, Kagura staring between her and the female demon in a look of sparse suspicion. The fabric of the clothes was obviously silk, she didn't need to touch it to know. Though the question was why was such expensive cloth being given to her and what exactly did it mean?

"I dress my servants well." Hiromi answered. "And let it be incentive to you. You stay loyal to the inukai and you shall reap the rewards. And yet, know that your life is mine until I see fit to release you."

She wasn't happy, but she could make due. Kagura nodded, standing from the bed stiffly, before taking the kimono into her hands. She was in awe for a few moments, never having been given the chance to truly appreciate such a thing under Naraku's spiteful eye. It was a beautiful color of pink and lavender, something to gently contrast with the paleness of her skin.

With Hiromi now seemingly more interested in the view of the garden outside her window, Kagura slipped the kimono on, and just in time. The knock at the door had the two women looking toward it, and Hiromi looked to Kagura expectantly, the wind witch merely sighing and crossing the room to slide the doors open.

"Is the Lady Hiromi in?" A servant was asking, a toad demon that looked at her warily and a bit uncertain of her presence.

"Yes, she is." Kagura responded, not exactly sure how she was to go about with this.

"I have a message for her."

"And what is that message?" Kagura questioned, the toad frowning stubbornly.

"It is a message that I must deliver only to the Lady Hiromi, and no one else!"

"Let him in." The inukai announced and Kagura stepped aside, snarling down at the demon who haughtily humphed as he walked by.

Hiromi watched him enter and then stop before her with a bow, holding out a sealed scroll and a satin pouch. She took both items and then sent the toad demon away, Kagura ignoring the wretched thing as it stuck its tongue out at her before scurrying off.

"Lock the door."

The order was followed and then Kagura was looking to the demon woman, who was now reading over the scroll, her face creased with a look of contemplation. When she was done, the scroll was tucked away into the folds of her kimono and she was peeking into the pouch, her face softening from its harsh look.

Kagura paused as sharp, golden eyes looked up at her then, not exactly sure what was bound to happen now.

"I must go." Hiromi announced. "You will stay here until I have returned. I don't need you out and about and giving my son a reason to be rid of you for good."

Kagura would have objected, if her memory didn't bring up the near-death beating that she had received earlier. She forced herself to stay silent, nodding at the inukai who was now putting on an outer robe obviously made for travel.

"I'll inform my son of my departure through a message when I am able." She announced, heading for the garden doors and sliding them open, Kagura shocked to see two dark-haired demons, ready and waiting. . . and dressed for war.

"If I do not return before the enemy strikes then you must send word. Travel southwest until I am found."

Kagura was only nodding again and watching as the woman trekked off, following after her and stopping at the garden doors. Her eyes widened a bit as she watched the inukai flying off into the open sky, not exactly sure what to do next.

The sound of a twig snapping caught her attention and she quickly averted her eyes to the shrubbery surrounding her. It didn't take her long before she was catching sight of blank eyes, and she ground her teeth in frustration.

"That devious rat!" She hissed out, reaching for her fan and finding it gone.

The sound of rustling alerted her that Kohaku was making his escape and she swore as she tried to figure out what she could do. Her hand was reaching for her hair then, relieved to find her feather was still there. Pulling it free, she rushed to take to the sky, unwilling to let the boy reach Naraku. She'd just have to deal with whatever consequences there were for not listening to the female inukai when the time came.

xoxoxoxox

Screams and cries of torture and death traveled throughout the air. Blood stained the ground, wounded and dead scattered about while from the sky arrows continued to rain down. A large group of ookami were able to escape, heading for the shelter of the trees or back for the mountains that they had traveled from.

Their escape was cut short as a rushing army of badger demons burst through the foliage, mercilessly cutting down man, woman and child. Terror and chaos grew heavy among the mass of victims, and in the center, their leader lay frozen, heart tearing and mind blank. He had long regained consciousness, but could do nothing more than stare up at the now blue sky.

In his mind, he begged for death, watching arrows fall and hoping that one would hit him. He heard the wailing of infant cubs and his mind was grasping at the image of his own two. Left behind, obviously in danger and their sire unable to do anything to save them. Hell, he couldn't even save those here or save himself for that matter.

Slowly he blinked, his eyes staring up at the passing clouds. There were more of them in the sky now, some large and soft-looking, the rest moving across the sky like wispy wraiths. At least, if he tried to drown out the screaming that surrounded him, he would be able to die with a peaceful picture in his mind.

He blinked then, aware that the wisp-like clouds seemed to be descending, and if he wasn't mistaken, there were glowing spots in each one. Had he the energy to frown, he would have as two glowing spots blinked back at him. Were those. . . eyes?

His mind was being forced to work again as the eyes were soon set in a face, one that was all too familiar. Silver hair, now loose and flowing over armored shoulders framed said face, and lips were moving, but Kouga could not make out what was being said.

Large, clawed hands were soon dragging him up, cradling the wolf-youkai leader as if he were a child. He was searched for any injuries and when none were found, Kouga was snapped back to reality in an instant as a heavy hand ripped over his face.

"Snap out of it, Lord Kouga!"

It was then he noticed the surrounding fog, and Kouga looked about to find their attackers dropping like flies, the screams in the background no longer of his dying pack. He was dragged to his feet, and Kouga felt as if his legs weren't up for the task. He was easily caught before he could fall, a strong arm around his waist keeping him up.

He looked again to his savior and helper, forcing his mouth to work properly, even as his voice came out a cracking and horrid sound.

"Shiro. . .git. . .sune." He was gasping out, his throat raw.

The kitsune only nodded, eyebrows knitted together in a deep frown. He threw Kouga's arm over his shoulder, so as to free one arm and drew his sword, the blade swinging into the dense fog. The shrieking cry of a badger demon dying was followed by the heavy thump of a body hitting the ground, and Kouga watched bewildered for a moment before looking up at the fox demon.

"We have to warn. . . . Inuyasha. My pup's. . . my mate. . ."

He couldn't stop the distressed cry at the thought of Ginta and the unmistakable feeling of wrongness between their bond.

"In due time, Lord Kouga." Shirogitsune stated, looking about for a place to get him out of harm's way. "There's work to be done here. My old kin shall get rid of the vermin and help your kin to safety, those that are still alive."

As he leaped into the trees to hide the ookami Alpha, a horde of silver-fox youkai slaughtered the attacking army while others ushered the surviving and wounded pack members to safety. As the fog began to lift, in the distance it wasn't hard to miss the falling army of lizard demons or the sky full of dragons.

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru tried his best not to glare and snarl at the hebi-youkai that bowed in parting as they left the tea room. The meeting his mother had drawn up was supposed to have been brief, however it had lasted an hour. He had managed to push out some semblance of an apology for his behavior. Of course, that was after several discreet nudges from his mate, who was none too happy with the situation himself. Nonetheless, he had managed and after mindless small talk over tea, the hebi were finally retreating to their assigned guest rooms.

Once they were gone, Sesshomaru could no longer contain himself, and the tea cup in his hand was crushed, a result of his stifled anger finally being released. Inuyasha only sighed as he looked at him, one hand rubbing over his face warily before he was scooting closer to his mate.

"It couldn't have been that bad." He murmured, trying his best to get the prince calm again.

"I have in my right mind to slay them all and be done with it." Sesshomaru muttered out, releasing the broken pieces of porcelain from his grip. "We know their talk of peace is worthless since there are armies marching to our doorstep."

"Look, we're doing all we can-"

"We must strike, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru interrupted, looking to his brother with a sharp stare that had Inuyasha stiffening. "Before they can do any further harm, before they deliver a blow that I can not recover from, we _must _strike."

"Hey, this waiting and being diplomatic thing was all your idea." Inuyasha reminded him, his brother only turning to look away from him. "We can't just start attacking now. They'll have the upper hand. I'm still waiting for word that we're supported. When I'm certain that I can resist a charging horde, then I'll make a move. For now, my hands are tied."

"My daughter is missing, my son is lost and may baby was taken from me." Sesshomaru muttered lowly, his arms wrapping about his middle. "I nearly lost your pup. . . I have to do something!"

"You don't have to prove yourself, Sessh." Inuyasha tried to explain, pulling his mate into his arms and hoping it offered some sort of comfort. "We're doing our best. As soon as Shirogitsune or even Kouga returns, I'll have more than enough to work with it. We'll find Rin and help Shippo become himself again. I'll get Kazue back and our pup will be born with nothing to worry about."

They were disturbed by the sound of the shoji door sliding open and the two looked up to find no one there. If it weren't for the sound of a mewl, the two would not have thought to look down. Kirara came bounding into the room, leaping into Sesshomaru's lap, the elder inukai easily receiving the now panting fire-cat.

"The taijiya's familiar?" He was contemplating out loud, his hands running through her fur, almost comforted by it. If it wasn't for the unmistakable sense of urgency coming from the creature it would have been helpful.

Kirara purred in enjoyment of the warm welcome, enjoying the petting for a moment before gently leaping out of Sesshomaru's lap and onto the floor in front of the West's recent Daiyoukai. She mewled at Inuyasha, tail flicking in agitation, the hanyou looking to her with a frown.

"Something's up." Inuyasha announced, eyes still watching Kirara as his brows knit together in a frown. The fire-neko was then running back to the doorway, grabbing up a small scroll from the floor and running back to drop it in the hanyou's lap. Inuyasha opened the scroll without much thought and read over the words only to frown deeper. "I think we should follow her."

"Indeed."

At the sound of a new voice, the two looked up to find Minako in the doorway. Her walking stick was held firmly in her grasp as she entered the room, eyes steadily watching between the two brothers.

"My old bones have grown restless." She muttered as she stopped in front of them, one of her hands reaching down to rub at a knee. "Something foul is afoot, and I believe it's just the beginning. We aren't waiting for war any longer, it's already here."

Inuyasha stood, helping Sesshomaru up as well, before he was bending down to pet Kirara on the head once more.

"Lead the way." He told the small fire-cat, who only mewled a response.

Then Kirara was shooting out the room and down the hall, Inuyasha looking back to where Sesshomaru was now offering the old saru some support.

"I'll follow her close, you two catch up."

Sesshomaru nodded and Minako waved him off, so he took his leave, full-speed after the sprinting neko-kai.

xoxoxoxox

Kagura carefully slinked around a corner, hidden in the shadow of the unusually dim hallway. She had followed Naraku's little puppet to a noble dwelling not too far off from the main palace. Badger demons were everywhere, and they all seemed on edge.

She had nearly lost him as he walked freely throughout the large palace-like building as she had to try her best to remain unseen. It was obvious from the way that no one gave him a second glance, besides the usual sneer of disgust at the sight of a human, that Naraku was settled here. Now as she watched Kohaku slip into a room, she hesitated, already feeling the slimy aura that was her unwanted master's.

Damn. She had forgotten that Naraku could sense her, too. She should have thought this through before hastily giving chase to the young taijiya. Though, she hadn't wanted the boy to even reach Naraku to alert him of what she was up to.

Now was not the time for regrets, she had to risk it and get closer, hoping that Naraku was too busy or too uninterested to come looking for her. Wishing she had her fan at this point in time, she carefully began to creep closer to the door, intending on at least listening in and seeing if she could catch snippets of anything Naraku had planned. She was fumbling for a hiding spot instead, slipping behind a stone statue of what had to be an old clan leader.

She held her breath as footsteps rushed by and then she was peeking out as there was knocking at the door. A few moments after, the door was sliding open, revealing Naraku in his false skin. There was a low exchange of words, an annoyed groan and a roll of his eyes from Naraku. . . or rather Kanaye, and then then two were off.

Kagura had to wonder if Naraku fully understood that he was leaving Kohaku behind with no instruction. Perhaps the boy had already gone again, leaving out of a window or something. She put the thought aside. She could handle Kohaku if he were still there and be gone before Naraku could return. She was now curious as to what was inside. With one last look to make sure the coast was clear, Kagura stealthily made it to the door, sliding it open enough for her to ease in and closing it behind her.

The first thing she did was gag, her left hand lifting to cover her nose and mouth with her sleeve. It had been a couple of days that she had gone without smelling the stench of death and rot that Naraku seemed to dwell in, and it would take some getting used to again. Her eyes carefully looked around, stilling as she found Kohaku crouching in front of another shoji screen that had to lead off to a bedroom.

He merely looked back at her with that same vacant stare as usual, head tilted to the side like an inquisitive puppy. She had to wonder if he was on guard, but thought that even Naraku wasn't as stupid as to leave Kohaku guarding anything important.

"What are you looking at?" She snapped as the teenager continued to stare back at her. "At least I'm not a mindless drone."

She scoffed as his head turned to the other side at her words and she turned away from him, looking about the room and stopping at the sight of ichor and fleshy masses everywhere. What in the hells had gone on in here? Her eyes caught the giant mass on the wall by the mantlepiece, and she frowned at it. Naraku only used this to tortuously drain a victim's life force into himself when he had time to spare, or he was bored and wanted to watch them slowly die.

The guttural groan caught her ear and she looked back to Kohaku, who was now leaning forward on his arms, still crouched but his position calling for her to give heed to him. With a sigh she turned to face him, watching as blank eyes looked off to a dark corner and she followed his gaze only to still in shock.

Mouth hanging open, and her hand pressed against said open mouth, Kagura couldn't help her reaction to the sight of the former Daiyoukai's child ward slumped in a motionless heap. Her skin was pale and bruised, hair disheveled and limp, lips blue and clothes torn and stained. She slowly made her way over, nothing in the way the child was laying giving her any glimmer of hope that she was alive. When she was closer, she knelt beside her, hesitant hands reaching out for the little girl.

"What did he do to you?" She was murmuring in a whispered tone.

Rin's head limply lolled back as she took to cradling the girl in her arms and across her lap, Kagura brushing back the loose hair from the pallid cheeks. She was cold, she was cruel, but this. . . this was. . . she had no words. It was with almost no expectancy of hearing one that Kagura pressed her ear to the girl's chest and listened. And then she was gasping, pulling back to cup the girl's cheek, tapping it to see if he could rouse her awake. It was no use, she was more dead than not and it would only be a miracle that brought her back to life.

She was looking back to the main shoji doors as the sickening presence of Naraku was suddenly drawing close, again. With no more hesitation, she grabbed Rin up, keeping her tight against her as she headed for the closest window. Jumping up, she perched a moment to look back at Kohaku, the undead puppet merely staring back at her with empty, murky eyes. He was too late to save and would be nothing more than a bag of dead flesh once Naraku was through with him. It was a pity, as disgusting as he was to her, Kagura had always seen herself setting the boy free once she had gotten her own freedom. There was nothing she could do, the taijiya was already lost.

Drawing her feather, she jumped onto it as it grew to its larger size and was soon soaring off back towards the main palace. She hoped that this Lady Hiromi was true to her word, because once Naraku had realized what she had done, he was going to have her hide.

xoxoxoxox

Inuyasha rounded the corner that Kirara had turned down and slid to a stop as the fire cat suddenly came to a halt. He watched the cat's fur stand on end and then she was hissing, causing the inu-hanyou to go on guard. His hand rested idly on Tetsusaiga's hilt and his eyes looked down the long hallway, waiting for whatever it was that Kirara had sensed.

He was taken aback as someone rounded another corner near the end of the hall, golden eyes widening in disbelief and his body nearly going limp. Kirara had stopped hissing, too, her head now tilted in an inquisitive manner as she watched the newcomer slowly walk forward.

Inuyasha could do nothing but stare dumbfounded, and that was how Sesshomaru and Minako found him, coming around into the hallway at a pace that was easier on the older demon. The two stopped at the sight of Inuyasha frozen still in the middle of the hallway, sharing a frown at his behavior. Minako gently pushed him toward him, so Sesshomaru went over to his mate, his hand resting on his shoulder but not succeeding in drawing the Daiyoukai's eyes.

"Inuyasha, what's come over. . . "

His words trailed off as his eyes had followed to where Inuyasha's were currently staring. His stomach dropped and his heart clenched in worry at the sight. He gripped onto Inuyasha tighter, suddenly feeling faint and was glad for the supporting hand that Inuyasha gave him.

"My lord and prince. I'm so sorry."

Sesshomaru could no longer stand it and he rushed forward, mind focused on the limp child that was hanging from his reluctant ally's arms.

"Rin." He was murmuring, sinking to the floor with the girl in his arms, voice riddled with disbelief and premature grief. "Rin. . .my Rin."

Inuyasha looked back at Kagura, who he could tell was far more afraid than she was showing, confused as to the entire situation. The witch merely lowered her gaze and took some steps back, her willingness to play the well-mannered servant a bit disturbing. He chose to ignore her for the time being, looking back to Sesshomaru who was now cradling the human girl to his chest, eyes misty and rocking back and forth.

"It's okay, Rin." He was mumbling, voice thick with the effort to hold back tears. "You can wake up. . .daddy's here. I'm here. . . daddy's here."

Inuyasha took one look at the girl and knew it was best he step in. Slowly and carefully, he made his way to his mate, kneeling behind him and gently taking hold of his arms. It hurt him to have to do this, but it was obvious that Sesshomaru's emotional state had flung him into a phase of denial.

"Sessh. . . you have to let go."

The body in his grasp stiffened and he wasn't the least bit surprised when Sesshomaru snatched away from him.

"No! Get away from me!" He was snapping, before he was pressing the palm of Rin's hand to his cheek. "Come on, Rin. Get up."

"She can't." Came Inuyasha's voice again, but he was thoroughly ignored.

"They can't hurt you anymore, I promise. Please wake up. . . please."

"She's not getting up, Sessh."

"Shut up!" He was screaming out, eyes looking back to burn a glare of anguish at his mate. "Just shut up!"

Inuyasha sighed, almost in defeat. At the touch on his arm, he looked to his left to find a serious-faced Minako, the old saru's eyes focused on the defeated form of the previous Daiyoukai.

"There is no denying it. . . the child is dead." Came the low words, low enough that Sesshomaru wouldn't hear. "This is the last thing he needed."

She was looking up at Kagura then, the witch stiffening at the sharp stare and Minako called her over with a crook of her finger. Slowly, and carefully, she made her way to the two demons waiting for her, coming to a halt and looking down at her feet instead of at them.

"Tell me, was she alive when you found her?" Minako asked, voice barely higher than a whisper.

"Barely." Kagura answered simply, looking up at the old monkey-demon. "I thought she would be able to find help here. I thought she would survive. . . it would seem I was wrong."

"A shame." Minako murmured, jaw setting in tension. "Inuyasha, bring her to me and see to your mate before you continue following Kirara."

The two women watched as Inuyasha gave a deep sigh, a nod, and then tentatively made his way to where his mate now sat making promises of gifts and sweets to the young girl if she would wake. They watched as Inuyasha drew close and whispered the unwanted words in his mate's ear.

"No!" Came the first objection and then it was followed by low murmurs from Inuyasha, which in turn was followed by more pleas of denial. "No, Inuaysha, no! She's right here, right in front of me! She can't be gone! Not Rin. . . please, Inuyasha! I can't lose her, too! Not my Rin!"

Minako swore under her breath at the mourning howl that echoed down the hall, the old demon shuffling closer to where Sesshomaru was once again clinging for dear life to the lifeless body, Inuyasha merely cradling his now sobbing mate in his arms. Kagura had never felt empathy such as this before, as she stood looking back at what was one of her most notorious enemies. Naraku had managed to do what he had most recently wanted to do; he had broken the most powerful demon of the lands. He had weakened him so much that he was now helpless.

Her throat clenched as she watched Sesshomaru cling to Inuyasha, a trembling, sobbing mess as Minako gently removed the girl's body from his arms. As the saru-youkai stood and turned to her, she tried her best to hide her now shaking hands, wanting to drown out the horrible sounds of mourning that were coming from the West's prince. As Minako stopped in front of her, she couldn't help but look down at the girl guiltily, wondering if she had gotten there sooner or reached back here faster if she would have had a chance.

"You have done more than enough, girl." Minako was stating, as if she could read Kagura's mind. "Inuyasha will bring his mate, you will go and find Kaori. Tell her she must guard the young kitsune with her life. I will begin preparing the child for funeral rites. When you have done what I have asked, return to Hiromi's wing and tell her of the news."

"Lady Hiromi has gone off on business she did not wish to disclose to me." She announced, voice hollow and empty, the way she felt on the inside now the longer she looked down at Rin.

Minako's look of shock went unnoticed, but the saru only held it for a moment. She was then nodding and looking behind her to where Inuyasha had appeared, carrying a still weeping Sesshomaru bridal-style and face marred with the shared pain of his mate's loss. It was his loss, too, he was beginning to really like the kid.

"There is much to do." Minako stated, looking down to where Kirara was rubbing against Inuyasha's leg, trying to give the demon lord some kind of comfort. "When Sesshomaru has settled, we'll need to go on as we were. Come, let us go."

As Minako began to lead the hanyou and two other demons off, Kagura watched them go, waiting until they were gone before heading off to find this Kaori person. She probably should have asked where to find her, but she was sure that a servant personally watching one of the adopted children of the royal family wouldn't be too hard to find.

xoxoxoxox

Sakuya could only seethe as her servant offered her a thousand apologies as he bowed close to the floor in front of her. Had she the will, she would have shown mercy, but her anger far exceeded the limit of her patience so she couldn't help but send a kick to his face. As blood splattered across the room from his busted lip and broken nose, Sakuya shed the form of the miko she had still been wearing, glad to be in her own skin again.

"How did she escape!" She demanded, serpentine eyes glaring with a rage that had been steadily building. "How could you let a mere human overpower you! You, a demon on the Southern hebi-youkai! A descendant of a line so ruthless and cut-throat that we are feared amongst many! How!"

The servant could only whimper, clutching his bleeding face with one hand while the other raised in a plea for mercy. It was ignored and another kick was sent, his head flying across the room and startling the few lower court nobles gathered in the room that it landed in front of them.

She had been in the middle of getting feedback of Sesshomaru's rampage through their wing when the servant had entered and given her the unwanted news. Now what the hell would she do? Surely, Inuyasha would find out what was done, and then her planning would have been for naught. No. There was no time to try and salvage anything now. There would be no more waiting.

"Send word to the army we have coming from the East." She looked to her fellow hebikai and enjoyed as they cowered away from her. "Our offer of peace has been refused and so we wage war! The West will fall to me and I shall have vengeance! Death to the Western Lands!"

It was hesitant but the words were soon repeated and went from timid repeating to full out cheering and roaring. Sakuya smiled as she looked about the room to her brethren, now riled and ready for battle and blood. The West was as good as hers.

xoxoxoxox

Inuyasha watched solemnly as Sesshomaru laid curled next to Rin's body, the girl having been washed and dressed in a pure-white kimono. Minako was off in the connecting room brewing tea, muttering to herself about wretches who steal innocent lives. As Sesshomaru traced his fingers over the pale cheeks, tears still falling from his eyes, Inuyasha found it too much to take.

Standing from the chair he had been seated in, he made is way over to the tatami that had been prepared for Rin's body. He laid himself on the opposite side of the girl, his hand reaching out to gently run through black locks, eyes locking with Sesshomaru's over Rin's head.

They spoke not a word, but the message was conveyed and Inuyasha nodded, before he was rising to sit up. He looked down at Rin one last time, leaning down to place a kiss to her forehead before he was leaning over to do the same to his mate.

Then he was standing and leaving the room, per his mate's wish, and he shut the screen door behind him. The gentle tap on his shoulder had him looking to Minako, who was looking worse for wear and holding out a steaming cup of tea for him.

"This, unfortunately, will be the first of many." She began, her words in reference to the obvious battles ahead of them and the casualties that will come because of it. "I only hope that we can manage to give her a decent funeral."

She lifted Inuyasha's hand then and placed the cup in it, not bothering to ask if he wanted it or not. Inuyasha looked down at it blankly before he was taking a sip from it, thankful as it burned his tongue. He was glad he could still feel, as he had been feeling numb all around. He heard a mew and couldn't help but look down, trying his best to smile at the neko now rubbing against his ankle. He bent down to pick her up in one hand, the other still holding his tea. As she was cradled in his arm, Kirara began purring and rubbing against the inu-hanyou, who was actually grateful for her form of comfort. He had never been partial to cats, call it the nature of a dog, but he found himself liking Kirara a lot more than he liked cats in general.

"I guess we should find Kagome, huh?" He asked the fire-cat who only meowed at him. "I'll take that as a yes."

He looked up to Minako, who only nodded and shooed him off without a word. She would have her hands full making sure that Sesshomaru's state didn't revert back to the ruthless rage that had nearly cost Kagura her life earlier. With a nod of his own, he was off himself, his pace a bit slow as he was feeling drained from the events.

He was aware by now that the news had spread throughout most of the castle. Servants bowed to him and gave him pitying looks. Others, obviously those that had actually taken a liking to the human child, openly held tears in their eyes. Nobles tried to stop him in the hall to give their condolences, but he waved them off, eager to get to Kagome and hope that she didn't have any more bad news for him.

As the two turned into the hall that held the suite where his traveling companions were staying, Kirara jumped out of his hand and ran down the hall, sitting in front of the door and waiting for him to reach it. He was barely six feet away when the smell of blood hit him, and he staggered in his steps as he realized that it was coming from the room.

He looked to Kirara, who didn't seem affected by it in the least, and he had to ponder what the hell was going on. His nostrils began to burn at the scent of poison in the air, and he gagged at the mixed scents. Kirara's nonchalance aside, something was wrong in there.

His eyes widened as a third scent hit him. . . . Sakuya. As a deadly growl tore from his throat, Inuyasha was pulling Tetsusaiga from his sheath and storming to the shoji screen door. Ignoring the fire-cat's concerned mew, he slid the screen back with a force that shattered it, startling the occupant inside.

His growl reverberated louder as red-flecked eyes looked down at the still body of Sango, the sprawled position of Miroku laying with a blade in his back and kneeling beside them was none other than the hypocrite who came to his doorstep vying for peace. Sakuya knelt in between his two fallen comrades, wide eyes looking up at him with a startled expression, obviously not having expected to be caught. Kagome was no where to be seen, but he could allow himself to think that she was laying hurt somewhere within the large suite as well.

"Inuyasha, wait!" The snake demon began, her hands held up in a pleading and submissive manner. "I can explain this. It's not what it looks like!"

"You can explain yourself in hell!" The hanyou roared out, both hands tightening about the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "You'll pay for this, you bitch! To hell with peace! Here and now, the West declares war!"

T.B.C.

To make up for my usual slowness, I tried to make this chapter longer than usual. I really wanna finish this by my birthday, so I hope you'll hang in there. Do not kill me over Rin's death, please! Things like this happen in war and I told you guys there won't be much happy right now. No giggles and love when it comes to battle and bloodshed. Things will get better so please bear with me. Everything's starting to come together. Yell at me, curse me out, or be nice and review. I am accepting to all. Thank you.


	32. Chapter 32

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: Neptunesdemon

Archive: Fanfiction net, Mpreg mailing list

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Rating: R for violence and such.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, incest, OC, mpreg

Author's Note: No excuses for you at the moment and nothing to report, just working over time to get this fic to you guys and done before my b-day. Enjoy.

xoxoxoxox

Time stood still as Kagome looked up at the sound of a deep growl. The sound was loud and filled with a mixture of rage and disgust. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked up and found red-tinged eyes glaring down at her, Tetsusaiga held in a white-knuckled grip and the Daiyoukai's stance poised for battle. She held her hands up in a pleading and submissive manner, breath shortening as she realized that it was probably a mistake to have asked for Inuyasha alone.

"Inuyasha, wait!" She was hoping to stop him, though with anger clouding his judgment she doubted that she would. "I can explain this! It's not what it looks like!"

"You can explain yourself in hell!" The hanyou roared out, both hands tightening about the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "You'll pay for this, you bitch! To hell with peace! Here and now, the West declares war!"

She was screaming as the inu-hanyou charged forward and manged to roll out of the way just as Tetsusaiga came swinging down. She stared trembling at the rift in the floor the blade left, before she was scrambling to her feet, ducking as the blade came swinging for her head in hopes of removing it from where it rested. She could only be proud of herself for surviving this long, but knew it would be short-lived. She would need divine intervention in order to keep escaping Inuyasha's wrath.

It came in the form of a transformed Kirara, pouncing on the inu-hanyou with a loud yowl. The Daiyoukai went tumbling to the floor and Kirara tried her best to loosen his grip on Tetsusaiga by biting down on his wrist. It caused him to curse and shout, and he eventually had to release Tetsusaiga so that he could wrestle his way free from Kirara.

"Kirara, get the hell out of my way!" He was shouting, managing to throw the fire-cat off of him.

Kagome gasped as the usually smaller youkai crashed into a tea table, yowling in pain, and her eyes narrowed angrily onto the hanyou. Her mind was reeling as she tried to think of a way to stop him, her hands raising to her chest. Her eyes widened as she came to a realization, fingering the necklace of jade beads that she was wearing.

As Inuyasha headed for where Tetsusaiga had skidded to during his scuffle with Kirara, she lifted it off of her head and focused on using those damned powers of hers to enchant the jewelery as she'd done before. It was as Inuyasha came to stop by his sword that she felt the electrical snap that told her it had worked, and she didn't hesitate to run full-speed for the hanyou, hating the damn kimono she was in as it made it difficult.

With a scream of effort she jumped onto the hanyou's back, just as he was standing up straight, one arm clinging tightly around his shoulders from behind while the other started to place the necklace over his head. As she had imagined, Inuyasha didn't react well, and with a roar of anger, he was trying to fight her loose and was winning. It was sheer luck that had the necklace settling about his throat right before Kagome was thrown over his head, landing heavily into the shoji screen separating the room Miroku slept in from the living area.

"You stupid bitch!" Inuyasha was screaming, rushing in with Tetsusaiga held high. "I'll kill you!"

Kagome flinched, hoping it had worked and was glad to see that the hanyou hadn't snatched it off as of yet. With Inuyasha merely a foot or two away from her, she took a breath and prayed to any and all gods that were listening that this would work.

"SIT BOY!"

She couldn't help the yelp of shock as one moment the hanyou had been charging and then he was plummeting face first into the floor, bits of wood that had splintered flying up into the air from the force of it. There was a long moment of silence that passed, in which Kagome could only watch wide -eyed down at the hole in the floor her friend had disappeared into, hands covering her mouth which was still hanging open in shock.

Kirara, a little shaken, but no more harmed than she had been before her little tryst with the Daiyoukai, came peeking into the room. Her eyes stared down at the hole as well, before looking up to Kagome with a small meow, as if to question what had happened.

"Kagome?"

The confused, and pain-riddled, call of her name had the miko scurrying closer to the hole on hands and knees, carefully peeking over the edge to find Inuyasha still planted face first to the ground in the space under the floor boards.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I'm sorry." She said softly, wincing as the hanyou twitched in pain. "But, I didn't know what else to do."

It would seem the effects of the necklace begin to wear off, as slowly Inuyasha raised his head to look up at her, Kagome flinching back a bit as he did. Eyes that were back to their normal shade of gold looked up at her in confusion, brows furrowing as he tried to decipher if he was insane or not. Could that really be Kagome?

"Kagome?" Was all that came out of his mouth again, and Kagome gave a nervous laugh before offering a nod. "But. . .you. . .what?"

"Look, I can explain, but you have to get out of there first and promise me you won't do anything rash."

Inuyasha only grunted, before he was groaning as he stood up, Kagome giving him room as he climbed out of the hole in the floor. She was standing herself, very slowly, her eyes carefully watching Inuyasha who still studied her with a look of skepticism. They stared at each other for what almost felt like hours, before Inuyasha gave a grunt of impatience, hand crossing over his chest.

"Well, you gonna start talking or do I have to beat it out of you?"

Kagome easily shook her head, hands nervously playing with the ends of the kimono's large sleeves.

"I don't know where to begin." She said in a small voice, and Inuyasha scoffed. He pointed at her with his chin, eyes running her up and down as his lip showed a hint of a snarl.

"Why don't you start by explaining why the hell you look like. . . well that!"

Kagome shrugged, before she was sighing a bit in exasperation at the entire situation.

"I don't know why I look like this." She finally began, hands now pulling at the skirt of her kimono. "I woke up looking like this. All I remember. . . is trying to find you. I was. . . Oh!"

She was rushing out of the room for a bit, Inuyasha watching her warily as the miko, or so she claimed, left for the next room. She easily crossed over Miroku, who was actually starting to fidget so Inuyasha was certain he wasn't dead, and then picked up the small bottle she used to carry the jewel shards in. When it was retrieved, she made her way back and lifted the bottle out for him, Inuyasha raising a brow at her as she did so.

"Look at them!" She insisted, sounding impatient.

He relented and lifted his hand to take the bottle, eyes looking down at the collection of shards that they had been gathering before all of this had even interrupted their plans. He ended up frowning, as the jewel shards were pulsing and shifting in color, going from the pinkish-white of its purified state, to a deep purple that indicated taint. What in the hells was gong on?

"Why's it doing this? And how does this answer why you look like that bitch Sakuya?"

"I don't know why I look like this!" Kagome spouted in frustration, hands rubbing at her arms. "I just woke up this way! I vaguely remember anything. I was looking for you to tell you about the shards and then. . . I ran into Sakuya. That sneaky. . .snake! She did this to me!"

"Which means the you running around here ain't you obviously." Inuyasha grumbled, looking up at the pouting face of his newest enemy. "We have got to get you looking like yourself again. And I thought you were ugly before."

"Why you. . . SI-"

She stopped herself, taking a deep breath before she was glaring back at the smugly smirking Inuyasha. She settled for sticking her tongue out at him, glad to see it wasn't forked, and turning away with her arms crossed. It gave her the opportunity to find Miroku conscious again, trying to lift himself from the floor.

"Oh!"

She rushed over to him, kneeling beside him and easing him into a position that didn't aggravate the wound in his back, Miroku hissing in pain anyway. She looked back to Inuyasha then, who by now was making his way closer and looking past his friends to Sango.

"Is she. . ." His words trailed off, throat tightening as it brought the fresh memory of Rin.

"No, just poisoned." Miroku informed through grit teeth, breathing heavy as he strained to stay awake past the pain. "Kagome was able to slow it down, but we need some sort of antidote. We were hoping to get a healer."

"Minako's a bit tied up at the moment, but I'm sure she can do her best when she's able. I'm just glad I didn't lose someone else."

The two looked up at him at the words, Miroku's face more inquisitive and Kagome's riddled with disbelief and shock.

"Is Sessh. . ."

Inuyasha managed a half laugh at Kagome's hesitant words, and easily shook his head, the two sighing in relief. Though, they were sure had the Daiyoukai lost his mate, he would have been much more reactive and far more helpless. Not to mention he probably wouldn't have even come to answer Kagome's call.

"We found Rin." Came the half-breed's next words.

Inuyasha's body language was all they needed, and Kagome was gasping in disbelief eyes watering, while Miroku cursed under his breath. Inuyasha clenched his jaw, fighting his need to respond with a howl or even tears, gold eyes looking to Sango and vowing he wouldn't lose anyone else.

"I don't have to ask who's responsible for all this, do I?" Inuyasha asked, eager to get back to the task at hand.

"Well, it's clear now that using my body Sakuya poisoned Sango, but Miroku's injuries were Kohaku."

"Shit." Inuyasha said after a scoff, arms folding again as he thought things over. "I was too eager to let him stay close to Sango. Next time I'll be more cautious. I can assume no one knows where he took off to?"

Kagome shook her head and Inuyasha sighed, before he was taking a deep breath and looking his friends over.

"We can't keep sitting here on our asses while our enemies get the upper hand. You guys sit tight, I'll send Minako to you. I'm gonna meet with the council and let em know we're preparing for war, allies present or not."

Kagome stood as he turned to leave, rushing forward and reaching out to rest a hand on his arm, effectively stopping him and causing him to look back at her.

"Promise me you'll be careful?" She questioned and Inuyasha scoffed. She only smiled at the look he gave her before reaching out to hug him. He easily hugged her back, pulling away to look down at her and wishing that it was actually her face he was looking at. He stiffened as she reached up, and was relaxing again as she removed the necklace with a wince.

"I'm really sorry about this." She said holding up the necklace, Inuyasha only snorting with a roll of her eyes.

"If you hadn't have done that, you would have really been sorry." Inuyasha told her, glad to have it off of his neck. "I was going to kill you."

"I noticed." She deadpanned, rolling her eyes herself.

"Sit tight, guys. I'll try to move quick."

Kagome nodded and Miroku waved him off as he left the room. The miko watched him disappear, before she was sighing and looking to Miroku who was no longer fighting the drain his wound was putting on his energy.

"I want to believe everything will be alright." She began, moving to kneel beside him and give her body as support. The monk gladly accepted it, head drooping on to her shoulder as he panted, short of breath. "But, something's telling me that it's only going to get worse."

"Unfortunately, this is war, Kagome." Miroku mumbled out, barely awake. "When it comes to war, worse is what you expect."

Kagome only hummed in agreement, smiling down at Kirara who was soon jumping in her lap to settle for a well deserved nap. Miroku had already passed out by the time the neko-kai was purring and Kagome was left to think on her own. Threading her fingers through Kirara's fur, she looked out at the late afternoon sky, not exactly sure what she was searching for amongst the docile clouds. She didn't dwell on it. For now, she enjoyed the peaceful image while it lasted, because there was a chance she may not ever enjoy it again.

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru had heard when Inuyasha had returned, had heard when he and Minako whispered amongst themselves so as not to disturb him and then heard when they had left again. He was left behind in the dense quiet, eyes empty of tears for the moment as his mourning had turned from tearful despair to a quiet numbness. He lay on his side, one arm tucked under the pillow the old saru had given him to rest his head on, the other wrapped around Rin, fingers idly playing with her full locks. The locks framed her pale face, matching the ugly bruising and marks that dead flesh could not heal.

Within him, his youki began whining again, pining for the adopted human pup that they had had ruthlessly snatched away from them. It was easy to ignore it though, even as its whining turned to low howls as his inner self pined for Kazue. Sesshomaru stared back at his ward, willing her eyes open, even though he knew that they were permanently closed. She was beginning to smell of the dead, the human dead at least, and he knew soon that he would not be able to take the stench and lay here with her. But he was reluctant to walk away, not wanting her to disappear again if he left her behind.

'They can harm her no more.' He was telling himself, hand lifting from her hair to smooth out the collar of the kimono she was dressed in. 'There is no more they can do to her.'

His eyes looked up at her face again, and he couldn't help but cup her face, thumb rubbing over a cold cheek with small dregs of hope that refused to drain away that she would be roused. She didn't budge, her cheeks remained pale and her lips blue. His ward, his daughter, his Rin remained dead.

"This would have never happened if I had let you stay dead the first time." He found himself croaking, voice horse from the crying he had done earlier. "I should have left Tenseiga in its scabbard, should have walked away and let you rot. Instead, even in death, you charmed me. You, a spawn of human rubbish. I foolishly took pity and you willingly deceived me.

"You made me grow concern for you, made me cater to you and you made me love you. You were the start of my emotional side re-emerging, when I had just successfully gotten rid of it. Troublesome, human brat. Worming your way into my life. . . into my heart."

He reached a hand up to smooth out her hair, and ended up pulling closer to her, face burying in the folds of the kimono over her chest, regardless of the faint smell of rot. His sobs were muffled as he couldn't control herself anymore, body shaking as it was wracked by the force of his crying. He had never cried so much in his lifetime except for this past year, not believing that he was capable after the icy coldness of apathy had consumed him. Now, he was worse than most females, blubbering and moody, not to mention unable to control himself.

"I'm so sorry, Rin." He was wailing, face pressing closer to the stiffening body. "Please, please don't go! You can't leave me! Come back! Please, come back!"

He stayed there, crying over Rin's body for another half hour or so, before he finally settled. Red-eyed and hair disheveled, he lay hugging the girl to him, until he was finally coaxed to let go by his inner self. It was reminding him that there was no more that they could do, save get revenge for her fallen form and then give her the proper burial and respect she deserved in death.

It was hard to let go, but he was finally able to manage it, fixing her right so that she looked peaceful as she lay on the tatami, ready and waiting for the next phase. Fixing the sheet over her body, so that she would not be exposed, Sesshomaru finally lifted himself and headed out of the room. He stopped, ready to begin wailing again as he came in sight of the high table, where one of Rin's favorite flowers lay resting on the top of it.

He was slowly making his way over, clawed hands reaching out to gently lift it while golden eyes looked it over. He could only think that it was Inuyasha's doing, and he wanted to smile at his brother's thoughtfulness, but couldn't find the energy to. His feet carried him back to Rin, where he knelt and pulled the sheet back, hand gently tucking the flower behind her ear. The same flower that she had decorated his own locks with on numerous occasions. It was fitting that it adorned her own hair now, a testament to the pretty, little girl that she was.

He was covering her back up and leaving the room before he could begin bawling again, securely closing the shoji doors to keep out anyone who would disturb Rin's resting place. He sighed deeply as he stepped away from the door, hands pressing to his face to ward off the new tears that were forming at the thought of leaving her behind. It took a few moments, but he was able to regain his composure, turning away to find himself some water to drink and wash his face with.

It would seem Minako had thought ahead, because a basin and pitcher of water, as well as a cup of still steaming tea, was waiting for him on another high table. He easily made his way to it, pouring water into the basin and leaning over to wash his face. It was refreshing and woke him out of his stupor, if only lightly. The tea he drank slowly as he began to pace the room, his mind now busy on trying to find the best way to return the pain that had been inflicted on him to his enemies.

With Inuyasha tied to his own responsibilities, Sesshomaru settled for the next best thing. It took him no more than twenty minutes to return to his room and dress in his armor, Tenseiga and Tokijin at his waist. He was then striding down the hallway, ignoring the frightened or curious gazes, not bothering to answer questions from any lesser nobles that tried to stop him on his way.

In the wing meant only for her, Sesshomaru stopped at his mother's door, finding it odd that her scent was faded. He quickly opened the door, eyes slightly widening at the sight of the dark and empty room. His steps were slow and unsure as he entered, not wanting to believe that she would abandon him again. Not now when he needed her most.

His reaction of anger was distracted by a sound to the left of him, and he quickly turned to find Kagura, drawing open the garden doors to light up the room. She calmly turned to face him, eyes warily watching him as she bowed in greeting before she was straightening and waiting for him to say or do something.

"Where is my mother?" It was a demand that she answer, even if he did not say the demand outright.

"The lady Hiromi has left on an urgent matter." Kagura responded, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowing suspiciously at her obedient behavior. "She wished for me to inform you that she will contact you through a private letter, which she will send as soon as she is able."

"And just where has she gone?" He was asking next, stalking closer and being certain to seem as menacing as he possibly could.

He wanted to see what the woman would do, enjoying as Kagura nervously faltered, slowly inching back until she stopped just at the edge of the roka outside. Her eyes were downcast, her hands folded tightly in front of her in nervousness and Sesshomaru could smell the fear that was dripping off of her. Good. At least she knew where she stood in all this.

"I do not know, Sesshomaru."

"_Prince _Sesshomaru!" He was snapping, correcting her sharply.

"I am sorry. . . Prince Sesshomaru." She apologized, minding the tone of her voice. "She did not say. Only that she would return and she would contact you through a message."

"And why would she leave you behind?" Came his final question, and Kagura chanced looking up.

She froze at the sight of burning gold-colored eyes, never having been so close to see them this way before. It had her voice stalling in her throat and she forced herself to speak, for the first time actually aware of how powerless she truly was against a true demon as strong as Sesshomaru.

"She ordered that I stay here in her suite-"

"Which you disobeyed." He reminded her.

Kagura could only fall quiet, jaw-clenching as her quick temper rose a bit to the surface. Force to be reckoned with or not, the previous Daiyoukai was testing her patience.

"However, had you not disobeyed, I would not have gotten back my ward."

His quick change in attitude was baffling, and Kagura went to speak, but the prince held up a hand to stop her.

"Make no mistake, you are no friend of mine, but I give thanks where it is due. Thank you, Kagura, for your assistance. For now, you have earned my trust, as reluctant as I am to give it. However, if I find this is a part of some ploy to help that despicable hanyou get close enough to strike me, I shall be sure to make you rue the day he poured life into your putrid body."

Kagura could only be even more baffled, and frightened, by his reversion to anger and she merely nodded, now at a loss for words. Sesshomaru nodded himself, before he was finally backing away, looking about the room one last time as if Hiromi was merely hiding to make a fool of him.

The knock at the door caught their attention and the two turned to find a dark-haired youkai standing in the door, amber eyes gleaming as he looked back at them. Sesshomaru tensed defensively, instinct alerting him of some familiarity, but unsure of what it was. Even his youki seemed shocked as their eyes locked, the newcomer giving the vaguest hint of a smile as he moved forward.

"Prince Sesshomaru." He greeted, going to the floor on his knees before bowing forward, low enough that his head barely brushed against the floor. The obvious sign of respect eased Sesshomaru's worries a bit, obviously aware that this demon, whomever he was, was not an enemy. "I bring you a message from the Lady Hiromi."

As the demon lifted himself, his hand stretched out with a folded piece of paper for the still gaping prince. Sesshomaru finally got a hold of himself and took the paper carefully, eyes only leaving the figure in front of him to read over the hastily written words before looking back up at the strange demon.

"You may tell her I have received it."He said, the demon rising with ease and bowing again. "Thank you."

"You are more than welcome, cousin."

"Cousin?"

Sesshomaru's question was left unanswered as in the blink of an eye, the youkai was gone, the prince looking about for him, ready for an attack of any kind. When he was certain that the strange demon was actually gone, he looked back to Kagura, who seemed just as much on edge as he was.

"She has gone to bring us more men for our army." He didn't know why he was telling her this, maybe it was a test to see just how truthful she was being in wanting to help take down Naraku. "She has requested that I spare your life and accept your offer of aid."

Kagura turned to look at him, not sure what she should say and watching as Sesshomaru walked over to the vanity. There was a grander one in the bedroom, littered with things the female demon actually used, where as this was merely decoration. He opened a draw and reached inside, pulling out her fan and looking it over.

"She's also ordered that you be armed."

The draw was slammed shut and Kagura jumped, stiffening as Sesshomaru's cold glare was turned to land on her. He slowly made his way back to her, eyes holding the witch in her place as he came to stand towering over again, Kagura looking up at him with wide, uncertain eyes. She flinched as his free hand took hers and she watched as he gently eased her fan into it, closing her fingers about it.

"Let it be known, that if you were to use this against me, or any of the West, your life will be forfeit." He warned, eyes flashing red for a brief moment. "I will personally cut you down without mercy should you betray us. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, Prince Sesshomaru." She stammered, suddenly aware of just how big the demon was. "I understand."

"Very good. Now follow me. There is much work to be done before our enemies strike."

She only nodded and watched as he turned to leave, Kagura following against her better judgment, and tucking her fan into her obi. She quickened her steps so that she wouldn't fall behind and had to wonder just where the inu-youkai was taking her. She held her tongue, nonetheless, not wanting to trigger another switch in mood from the prince. She just hoped it would be vaguely crowded so that she would have witnesses to a murder if the prince was planning on doing away with her after all.

xoxoxoxox

It had been about an hour or two since Inuyasha had led Minako to Kagome. The saru had only rolled her eyes at the miko's new appearance and informed her she'd get rid of her ghastly ensemble after she'd attended to important matters. Sango's wound was drained and the materials to brew an antidote were sent for. As they waited, she had tended to Miroku, dressing his wounds and getting him situated for a long rest.

When the saru had only had the task of waiting for the medicine, she had shooed Inuyasha off and the hanyou took the opportunity to call what remained of his council together for a meeting. With Tokage and Mujina dead, Shirogitsune off on a task and Ishimaru off probably plotting Inuyasha's demise, that left Kuma and Dokutake. At the moment, he and the far older youkai were trying to plot out the best way to disperse the little armed forces they had. The obvious thing to do was have a majority of the men take up a stand at the Southern gates of the palace, and gradually place troops at the other ends. However, they didn't have too many men to spare, and it would seem that they had no choice but to leave the West, North, and East open, and not to mention vulnerable to attack.

While the toad and bear demons had a small disagreement about how to arrange the troops at the one solid front they had, Inuyasha sat contemplating how everything was turning out, eyes glued to the map of the Western lands. It drew his attention to the scattering of human villages that fell under his protection, whether the damned humans realized it or accepted it, and that meant they would probably be hit as well. Weak and unaware of the impending youkai war, not to mention unequipped and lacking the skill to fight of hordes of attacking lizard and snake demons, their fates were most likely to be killed as examples or used as nutrition for the enemy armies.

'Great.' Inuyasha thought to himself with a weary sigh. 'I'll be spreading my own army so thin that our chances of success are steadily declining.'

_Humans are expendable. They will serve well to distract enemy._

"Like I'd let that happen." Inuyasha mumbled, gaining attention from the other two youkai.

"What's that, my lord?" Dokutake was asking, him and the old bear now looking up at the younger youkai.

"Uh, nothing. I was, uh, just mulling some things over." Inuyasha said, his voice hinting at his weariness. "We don't have enough troops to send and cover the villages."

"Unfortunately, sacrifices must be made." Kuma stated, an air of sadness in his voice. "If the West is to remain, the palace and royal family must be protected. Our army must remain here where it is most needed. The villages can be rebuilt-"

"Only if we're left standing." Inuyasha said with a scoff, his eyes squeezing shut as he pinched the bridge of his noise. He sighed then, looking back up at what remained of his council, and folded his arms over his chest. "Even then, if the villages are completely destroyed, there won't be anyone left to rebuild them."

"And you of course mean the human villages." Dokutake pointed out, already knowing the answer. "Spiteful my judgment may seem, but should they perish, it would not be a loss to the West. Too long have the human villages resided in our lands and have set up their own rule, insultingly ignoring the law of inukai rulers of the West."

"Like it or not, they're on my turf so they're my responsibility. Especially if they can be used as a target to weaken us." Inuyasha said none too nicely. "The fucked up thing is that I can't do a damned thing with no men to spare, so all we can do is hope that the lizard demons, or whoever else is attacking, think it a waste of time to even bother with them."

He stood from the table they were seated at then, walking toward the open door that for once didn't lead to a garden. Granted it was to a small balcony that overlooked a garden, but from here he was able to look out past the palace walls and over the forest and plain in the distance.

"Kouga should have been back by now." He was muttering to more himself than his two political comrades. "Hell, Shirogitsune should have been back and gone again by this time, but he hasn't even sent so much as another messenger back. Something's wrong out there and I can't do anything about it."

"Perhaps, my lord, the best you can do is focus your attention on the palace grounds." Dokutake began, clearing his throat before looking to Kuma. The old bear youkai nodded in agreement with him, for once not in his animal form. "We think it time to officially declare war. It would give all the clans of the Western lands no other choice but to go to arms. The toad-youkai and bear-youkai are at your command."

"And Mujina's clan?" Inuyasha asked, golden eyes looking where he knew Mujina's compound to be a mile off. He couldn't see it, but he knew it was there. He had watched Ishimaru, and Mujina when he was alive, leave off in that direction.

Kuma grumbled and cleared his throat before he was resting a withered hand on the table top and resting something solid down on the surface. The sound had Inuyasha's ears twitching before the Daiyoukai was turning to face them, looking down at the table just as Kuma removed his hand. It was a slim piece of ivory, a large symbol of kanji etched into the surface, and traced over in red paint.

As Inuyasha read the symbol, his jaw clenched and face hardened into an angered mask that had both older youkai a bit nervous.

"What the hell does this mean?" He asked, already knowing as he read the character. He wanted clarification.

"Mujina had long suspected that Ishimaru would risk war for the sake of pride and greed." Kuma's deep voice was uncharacteristically soft, holding a lilt of sadness as he talked of his old friend. "He had long arranged a message with his closest clan members, those who could not be persuaded by Ishimaru's heretic fantasies. As planned, in this very event, this was delivered to me just last night. It reads-"

"Mutiny." Inuyasha spoke with him, fists curled in anger and aura building about him. "That son of a bitch. Now it's out in the open and his father isn't here to bail him out. I'm taking his ass down!"

"My lord, Ishimaru has left his compound with a war band as of last night. He slaughtered all opposed to him, at least, the ones who were not quick enough to seek sanctuary within the palace walls." Kuma explained to him, which didn't help his anger one bit.

"Fine, then we'll meet him on the battlefield!" Inuyasha was yelling, hand gripping Tetsusaiga's hilt as his body shook with unbridled rage. "Ready the men. We'll be marching at dawn. Fifty of the best stay behind on palace grounds. There's no way I'm letting this bastard get away with this!"

"As you wish, Inuyasha-sama." Dokutake said, bowing after he stood. "My sword and my life are yours."

"Keep 'em. You're gonna need 'em."

Kuma chuckled at the humor the Daiyoukai was still able to muster, reminded for the moment of the Inu no Taisho that had fathered the hanyou. Slowly he rose, bowing as well, before he and Dokutake turned to leave the room.

Alone, Inuyasha looked up at the early evening sky, wondering where the day had gone and trying to figure out if he was truly ready for all this. His mind wandered, thinking of his friends who were wounded and hurt. He thought about Shippo who was emotionally and mentally scarred, about Kazue who was in the clutches of a mad man. He thought about Rin. . . Rin who had died unnecessarily and unfairly. His mind wondered over his mate. . . wondered about his pup.

_Our pup, our clan, our family._

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply for the moment, allowing himself to imagine what it would be like if this threat wasn't looming over his head. His mind's eye brought up he image of a smiling little girl, large gold eyes gleaming back at him, puppy ears twitching playfully. Behind her stood her birthing father, stomach swollen in the last stages of pregnancy, cold mask gone and replaced with a soft smile and Inuyasha got his answer. He had no choice, ready or not, his growing family needed him to pull through.

The wind blew a bit roughly, pulling Inuyasha's attention to it, eyes widening as he watched the sakura blossoms from the trees below rise into the air. It was a calming scene as he watched the flowers dance on the wind and off into the air, a few blowing into the doorway where he stood, catching in his hair. He had to laugh as he gently pulled one free of silver locks, having the strangest feeling that he was not alone. As he looked down at it, he thought of his mother, as it had been her favorite flower. The wind was blowing again, and he swore he heard a giggle, causing him to look up and be greeted with another burst of flowers.

He knew that laughter anywhere, and watched as the flowers disappeared with the wind, oddly at peace. When they were completely out of sight, he pulled a few more from his hair, laughing to himself a bit as he looked down a the handful he gathered. Sakura blossoms were also one of Rin's favorites. Taking them away safely, he entered the room and closed the door, turning back to the table littered with maps and scrolls.

He ignored the mess and left the room, determined to get back to where Sesshomaru had been left mourning over his ward who he had adopted as his own daughter. When he came to the room, he was surprised to find it empty, Rin's body covered over. With a sigh he walked over, kneeling beside her and gently pulling the sheet back to look down on the pretty face. Pulling out the sakura blossoms, he carefully arranged them in her hair and taking note of the flower he had left behind for Sesshomaru to give her.

When he had run out of flowers, he sat back with hands on his knees, golden eyes staring down at the human child that so easily made her way into people's hearts. The child that had been the first to crack at the ice that had been soundly erected around Sesshomaru's heart.

"Forgive me, Rin." He began softly, head bowing in respect. "My hesitance and uncertainty play a great part in your death. Not to mention my unwillingness to take the responsibility that I gained when I became Daiyoukai. . .hell, even when I became your father somewhat officially. I hope it's not hollow, and I will do my damnedest to not break it, but I promise that I will get vengeance for what was done to you. I won't rest until your soul is at peace and I've done away with every demon or otherwise that hurt you and is still threatening my family. We loved you, Rin and we always will. If your soul can still hear me, just know that Chichiue and Otouson love you very much."

His hand reached out to gently hold her much smaller one, wincing a bit at the unmistakable cold that associated with a deceased body and he leaned in to kiss her head again. His youki was heaving a huge sigh and Inuyasha nuzzled Rin the way he would any other inu-youaki in a form of a final goodbye. Slowly, he pulled away, fixing her hands so that they were folded right under her chest, before he was covering her completely again.

It was just in time, as his ears caught the sound of the outer shoji screens sliding open and he turned his head to look just as the screen doors to this room slid open quickly after. A servant stood looking at him with a worried glance before she was bowing and delivering whatever message she had.

"Inuyasha-sama, Prince Ginta of the Southern ookami clan has asked for your company." She told Inuyasha, who stood with a frown. "He wishes for you to know that he is asking as an ally of the West and is following his mate's instruction to seek your assistance in the Wolf Lord's absence."

"Ginta needs me?" Inuyasha asked, now thoroughly confused. "What for?"

"Prince Ginta was remiss to say." The servant told him, head still bowed. "He only relayed that the matter was quite urgent and sent word for your retrieval."

Though he hated to have no solid reason as to why he was being called on by Kouga's mate, Inuyasha figured it was best to see what was up. Ginta had been pretty quiet and reluctant to be a burden since Kouga had left, and had insisted on not getting in the way of Inuyasha's daily life. The Daiyoukai had let him know that he was always here, to help as much as he could, as the ookami prince was under his roof and Inuyasha had been the one to send his mate off. It would be wrong to just leave the wolf youkai up to his own devices now that he had actually taken Inuyasha's offer of aid. Not to mention Kouga had also seemed to let his mate know what to do in a situation were he not there to handle it.

With an nod he was standing, turning to follow the servant to where Ginta stayed in the guest wing of the palace that was not infested with hebi-youkai. Of course, it was only after one last look at Rin's prone and hidden body and sliding the shoji screen shut.

As they left the room completely, Inuyasha stopped the servant with a hand to her shoulder, the young bear-demon so shocked by the touch that she actually jumped. She righted herself as quickly as possible, before looking back at the inu-youkai lord and waiting for whatever it was he wanted.

"Find Sesshomaru and let him know where I am." Inuyasha told her, the female nodding eagerly. "Tell him keep an eye out and to take it easy. I won't go into detail, he'll know exactly what I mean."

"Of course, Inuyasha-sama." She said with a nod and a bow. "I'll find him right away."

Inuyasha watched her rush off, before he was continuing on his way to Ginta's guests' quarters. Whatever it was the ookami was calling him for, he hoped that it was nothing worse than what he had already been through today.

xoxoxoxox

Kagura hadn't expected to be led out of the castle and off towards the sounds of clanging swords. She didn't know what to think as she was walked through the gated area of what could only be a training field, where demons stopped in the middle of their sparring or katas to bow as Sesshomaru walked past.

She smiled nervously at the odd stares she received, her hand clutching her fan for dear life and ready to use it if attacked. She wasn't sure if they knew who she was, but a few looked ready to take her out if she dared even sneezed too loudly.

She was unaware when Sesshomaru stopped until she had collided into him, stumbling back a bit as the demon merely looked over his shoulder to her with a stare of annoyance. She merely shrugged and waited for the Western prince to begin again. He did eventually, as the doors they were stopped in front of swung open and he stepped inside.

As she followed, she knew in an instant what it was, and she had to wonder what in the hells they needed to be here for?

"My armory is stocked with every reputable weapon and every making of armor that all of Japan has to offer. You may equip yourself, and I suggest that you do, as I expect you to be able to live past the first few battles."

"What. . . " Was all she was able to stumble out, Sesshomaru turning to look at her with an air of finality.

"Until my mother's return, you are to join rank with the other soldiers and be prepared for battle." Sesshomaru informed her, secretly enjoying the glimmer of irritation that was springing up in her eyes. "Abandonment will be charged as treason and you shall be punished to the full extent of inu-youkai law. In simpler words, your life ends the minute you cower away or show signs of having worked for that spineless bastard all along. And I will be the one to personally perform your execution."

He turned to leave then, stopping at the closest soldier that had been peeking in out of curiosity, ignoring his fumble to salute or bow.

"She is to be armed and readied for war. I will not accept any treatment of her that is not befitting the usual solider. Any who disregard my command shall be dealt with accordingly. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my prince!" The soldier belted out, bowing low and the others surrounding them following suit.

Sesshomaru nodded and then was gone, tall figure striding back to the palace with an air that read he was once again a force that was to be reckoned with. When he was no longer in sight, the soldiers all turned to Kagura, who froze on the spot as all eyes fell on her. There was a long moment of uncomfortable silence, a mixture of confused or disgusted faces staring back at her. Not one to show how uncomfortable she was if she could help it, Kagura placed her hands on her hips, her face settling into a hard mask of focus and expectancy.

"Ladies. Gentlemen." She greeted, the demons looking to each other in further bafflement at her sudden shift in demeanor. "Tell me. . . Am I more of a bronze or am I better suited to silver?"

As the few females in the crowd giggled, Kagura allowed herself to smirk. She could handle this after all.

xoxoxoxox

Minako sighed as she finished bandaging Miroku's wound. The monk had needed stitching, and not to mention a sedative to keep him calm. Even now, drugged and his words a mushed pile of slurs, her tried his best to convince her that Sango needed her help more than he did. The old saru had ignored him and continued working, having already done as much as she could on the taijiya.

She had drained the wound as much as possible, had rinsed it with a herbal tincture and then had slowly giving the unconscious taijiya the anti-venom. It had been painstakingly slow, as Sango's being unconscious made it so that Minako had to massage her throat to swallow and be careful not to drown the poor girl. She had managed and then turned to the monk.

She looked down at the sound of snoring and could only roll her eyes and fix him so that he wasn't halfway on the floor, careful of his recently patched injury. Hiromi's help could have been used at this moment, knowing Inuyasha was going to need every extra hand that he could get. He was short two men, well one man and one woman, with the two humans in their current state.

She heard Kagome yelp out and she looked to the door leading to the room where Kagome had disappeared into.

"Everything all right in there?" She was calling out, rinsing her hand off in the bowl she had close by just for that purpose.

"Yes, I'm fine." Came Kagome's voice, followed by another yelp of pain.

Minako shook her head, before she was reluctantly standing to move the materials she had been working with out of the way. When she had first assessed Sango's injuries, she had then turned to Kagome and frowned. The miko's chin was taken in her weathered grip, turning the girl's face this way and that before she was exhaling a sound of displeasure.

"God heavens child, you're uglier than I remember." She had said, Inuyasha unable to hold back his laughter.

Kagome had only huffed and pouted, foot stamping in a childish manner as she pulled her chin free from the sarukai's hold.

"Do you think I chose to look this way!" She blurted out, hands planting on her hips. "Can you help me or what?"

Minako snorted, before she reached out and took Kagome's arm in her hand. She was then lifting her other hand to the inner part of her wrist. With quick timing, blunt claws dug into the skin and was then tearing back, Kagome yelping in pain and shock, pulling away and looking down at her arm.

"Wha. . . how did you. . .that hurt!" The words tumbled out, but Kagome ultimately looked down at her own flesh peeking out from underneath the torn outer layer and was grateful. "Thank you. I didn't know all I had to do was literally shed my skin."

"And quickly. A few more hours and that demon skin will fuse to yours and turn to poison." Minako warned before she began paying attention to the monk. "I doubt you want to be slowly eaten away by poison. Very nasty affair, if I do say so myself."

That had the miko moving, and after Minako had rushed the still laughing inukai off, Kagome had disappeared into one of the rooms for privacy. A few hours later, and many yelps and squeaks of pain later, she was nearly done.

Kagome hissed as she pulled away the last bit of false skin from her face, eyes melting back into brown as she stared at her self in the mirror. She heaved a giant sigh of relief, before her hands were running over her naked shoulders and face, making sure that it wasn't an illusion. She was herself again, thank the gods. Looking down at the pile of skin she had shed, she shivered. She never wanted to experience anything like that again.

Her skin was a bit raw, as she literally had to tear away what wasn't hers from it, but she accepted the pain. It was worth it to be herself again. Standing from where she sat, she passed the royal garb she had been dressed in and headed for the wardrobe she and Sango shared. Her hand grabbed the first yukata that was available, a soft gray with reddish-brown trim and detail, fixing it as properly as she was able to remember. Back in her time, it was rare that she went decked out in traditional garb, and when she did dress in it, her mom was the one who helped her.

With the obi tied securely, though not as neatly as she would have liked, she stepped back out into the main room, Minako looking up at her as she entered. The saru looked her over and rolled her eyes, before waving the girl over. Once Kagome was in front of her, she reached out to begin fixing everything so that the girl looked decent.

"Hard to dress when you're actually wearing clothes and not small pieces have cloth, yes?" She asked, and Kagome humphed.

"Traditional dress isn't worn every day in my time." She told her, Minako snorting.

"A testament to where the world is heading in terms of morals and values. Turn around."

Kagome did and the obi was fixed correctly, before Minako merely tapped her to let her know that she was done. As the saru moved away, Kagome turned to look down at her friends, glad to see that Sango wasn't as pale and corpse-like as she had looked before.

"How are they?" She was questioning, watching Minako shuffle her way around the room and tidying up.

"They'll live." She announced, packing away some bandages before turning back to Kagome. "The monk will need to take things slowly until he heals, the stitches cleaned everyday and when I see fit that his wound won't rip open with the slightest movement, I'll remove them. The taijiya. . . well it was some quick thinking you did to use the jewel shard as a purifier."

The saru-youkai came closer, holding up the now darkened shard for Kagome to see and placing it in the miko's palm when she stopped in front of her.

"It absorbed most of the poison and ultimately saved her life. I would have come here and found her dead, but luckily that wasn't the case."

The two fell silent, both thinking about the unfortunate child that was laid out waiting for funeral rites, and Kagome curled her hand over the jewel shard. She began to purify it, trying to distract herself from the sad realization, and Minako took to the low dining table where tea and light refreshments had been delivered by servants.

When the jewel was purified but only back to the recent color-changing state, Kagome looked to Minako, the old demon looking more wearied than she ever had since the human girl had met her. Kagome walked closer, resting a hand on her shoulder and Minako actually flinched.

"Maybe you should get some rest, Minako-san." Kagome suggested the old woman sighing before she was chuckling.

"I'm fine, my dear." She reassured Kagome, tapping the girl's hand in reassurance. "My being old is finally catching up to me. These past few months have seen me doing a lot more than I'm used to at this age. I'll rest when all this is over. Yes. . .I think then I'll be ready."

Kagome's slight smile faded at the softly spoken words that Minako had ended with. Her eyes studied the saru-youkai closely, the stark-white and crazy hair, the deep set eyes that held ages of memories, the set of her shoulders and set of old bones that read they were ready to lay down in peace. She resisted the urge to feel sad and knelt beside the old saru, shocking the woman with a hug that demonstrated her thanks and appreciation.

"Dear, what on earth are you doing?" She asked her, Kagome only hugging tighter.

"Showing you how grateful we are for you to have come to us." The teenager explained, and Minako could only laughed softly. "I know Sesshomaru will probably never do this on his own free will, so this is from him to you. . . from all of us."

Minako sat and enjoyed the embrace for quite some time, hand stroking the hair on Kagome's head as it rested on her shoulder. After a few minutes, she pretended to be fussy, shooing the girl off and reminding her that war was looming over their heads and there was no time to be mushy. Kagome only smiled before standing, heading back to her room to equip herself with her quiver and bow, ready to find Inuyasha and ask him where she would be needed.

"You'll send for me if you need anything?" She questioned, the saru merely nodding as she sipped at her tea.

Satisfied with that, Kagome threw on her quiver and headed out into the hall. As she left Minako looked up and out of the window open garden doors, her eyes looking up at the dimming sunlight with a feeling of dread.

"I know you're out there." She was suddenly saying, returning to her tea. "Just hurry the hell up and come inside. You didn't come her just to stalk me."

The half-crazed cackling that came from outside had her groaning in annoyance and soon enough she was looking up at a woman most likely no older than herself. With white hair as stark as hers, the difference was just how wild it was and the bits and pieces of twigs, leaves and who knew what else tangled in the unkempt locks.

"I had a feeling you'd pop up, crazy old bitch." Minako grumbled, pouring another cup of tea for the new comer.

The other woman merely cackled again, sitting and accepting the tea and looking back at the saru-youkai with an eager stare.

"Any way to treat your dear old sister?" She asked, not exactly succeeding in sounding hurt by the insult.

Minako only snorted with a roll of her ears, finishing off her own tea before pouring herself another cup.

"That would explain the nightmares and coded dreams, I suppose." Minako said, looking to her sister with a disgruntled look.

The other demon shrugged, not looking like a demon at all, in fact she looked more human than Minako herself.

"Not all of them." The other woman spoke, her eyes looking about suspiciously. "Though it seems that only now they started taking heed of my warnings. The West is in danger, sister. And, I wouldn't have gotten involved if I hadn't come to know that gusty gal. She fitting in well here?"

Minako's eyes looked up to the geezer now sniffing at the dumplings set out on the table, not sure she had heard correctly.

"Are you to tell me, Chieko, that you are the reason she's here?" Minako asked, her sister looking up at her with a near toothless grin.

"Who else? Naraku wouldn't put her into play until the last minute, which meant she was up for grabs. Besides, they needed an enemy that wants Naraku defeated as much if not more than they do!"

Minako sighed, a headache suddenly erupting from her sister's meddling. The sorceress had nearly lost her life and a lot of chaos had been tipped by her Chieko's hand. It all made sense, as her younger sister always had a knack for making a mess of things before actually helping.

"And, so why are you here now?" She was then asking, Chieko looking up at her with her mouth stuffed with dumplings.

"Welf. . ." She began, Minako snarling in disgust.

"Swallow first!" She snapped, the other monkey-demon laughing around her stuffed mouth.

After chewing and swallowing, as well as washing it down with some tea, Chieko looked to her older sister with a shrug.

"I felt you were running out of time." She said a bit somberly, eyes staring off into space a bit before looking back to Minako. "We're old and don't have much time left on this earth. You weren't at your usual caves with your familiars, and when I saw you were involved with the Daiyoukai and his mate, I knew I had to step in. Couldn't have you dying off without me saying goodbye."

"I'm not dead, yet." Minako said, aware of the tears on her sister's cheeks.

Chieko was always a weird child. She had always been a bit mad, due to her ability to see images of the future and share the dreams of others, but they had been close until Chieko had run off in a chaotic fit. It was after Minako had lost her first child, a still born, and had vowed to become a nurse-maid so this never happened to anyone ever again. Her own mate had left her when she dedicated her life solely to studying and Chieko had insisted the path she was choosing led to disaster. She had seen neither him nor her sister for centuries after, until Chieko had popped up to her caves months before Inuyasha had come barreling into her life.

Her sister had merely told her to brush up on her skills and was then gone again. Now here she was, after three decades of not needing her skill, she was helping to birth pups and healing all over again. Now she had to wonder what her sister was really here for. Though, if her sister was here to say goodbye then perhaps she was truly not long for this world.

"The West is done for, aneue." She mumbled out, eyes now looking about the room as if expecting something to pop out and attack them. "It'll be a breeding ground of death. Shinigami-sama, he lurks near. Would you leave knowing to stay would mean your doom?"

"I have a job to finish, Chieko." Minako sighed, leaning forward onto her hand propped up on the table top. "If death befalls me, then I must accept it. My duty is here and I can not abandon the prince at this time."

"You never listen to me!" Chieko shouted, hands slamming on the table top. "You always do the opposite of what I say! I see these things! I know them to be true! Listen to me!"

"I have, imouto." Minako said calmly, her sister calming considerably. "I have just accepted the fate you told me. I won't turn away from the path I've chosen because it means certain destruction. I can't leave him now."

"The son you lost long ago."

Minako stiffened at that, and her sister was giving her one of those crazed smiles, hands reaching for another dumpling.

"You can't replace him with the doggie. He's not your blood and besides, he has a mother already."

"What the hell do you know!" Minako snapped, pushing back from the table.

Chieko watched her stand before she was following, wide eyes looking out of the window to the horizon that was orange and deepening red.

"I know too much." She muttered softly, looking back to Minako who was now checking over the wounded humans. "I've seen too much. First the West, and then all of Japan. Gone . . . consumed by darkness."

"Then why send the girl here if we are doomed anyway!" Minako spouted, glaring up at her sister. "To toy with us! This isn't a game Chieko! What have you come for!"

Chieko began cackling, hand holding onto her stomach as she shook with laughter. Minako only sat and glared, waiting for her sister's madness to come to a halt, which luckily happened sooner than she expected.

"You haven't forgotten that I see all outcomes then. Very good, Minako."

"Get on with it, or get out and return to whatever hole you crawled out of!"

"Fussy old bitch." Chieko sniffed, before she was hobbling closer and crouching next to her sister. "Kagura being here gives the West some room to succeed. However, the girly-boy prince must wait before he makes a move. Shinigami will call when it is the right time. Only when he has lost his entire world can he use the stone."

Minako frowned, her heart dropping at the message. Sesshomaru would lose his entire world? The poor thing couldn't lose another child.

"What can I do to stop this?" She questioned, her sister merely waggling her finger to tell her no.

"You can't meddle, sister-dear." She whispered, leaning closer. "Pain, loss, suffering. . . let him feel it. It'll fuel him. One wrong move and the West is no more."

"There has to be some other way, Chieko!" Minako was growling out, her sister merely standing and looking down at her with a serious face.

"Do as I warn for once, aneue." Chieko softly uttered, eyes looking into ones that glared back at her. "If you want this to turn in the Daiyoukai's favor, then you will let the Prince fall so that he may rise again."

"Tell me, you know so much. What do you see I'll do?"

"What's right. . . you will do what's right." Was all Chieko said, turning towards the garden doors. She stopped to look up at the sky, before peeking over her shoulder back at her sister. "Though it will be the wrong choice. Farewell, Minako. I'll see you in the afterlife."

And then she was gone, Minako left behind with Sango and Miroku, and a deep scowl set on her face. Her sister's message disturbed and deeply upset her. Her death looming or not, how could she sit back and let more travesty befall Sesshomaru?

Her eyes looked up at the now darkened sky, widening as she realized the lack of a moon. Before she could even think more of it, the palace was rocking after a large boom and she rushed as fast as she could to the garden doors.

Her eyes saw the unmistakable signs of cannons being shot off in the distance and she braced herself as the palace shook again, screams beginning to sound in the corridors. She thought of Sesshomaru and the kit and knew that she had to get to them, but she also could not leave the two injured humans unattended to and open to attack.

She heard the roar behind her, and she turned to face the fully transformed Kirara standing over Sango, and Minako sighed in relief. Thank the gods for the fire-neko, she was truly a blessing.

"Guard them well. They're vulnerable to attack."

Kirara growled an agreement and Minako was grabbing her walking stick and heading out to the gardens. As old as she was, it was easier to travel through the trees and she took to them with the agility of someone in their youth. The roar of a charging army was getting closer, and Minako jumped to the top of the palace wall to look.

From the East was a large army of hebi-youkai and she sucked her teeth as she realized that Sakuya had planned things out. Screams from inside of the castle drew her attention and she looked back to find charging badger demons, killing off the defenseless or battling the skilled.

"Wherever you are, Inuyasha, be careful." She muttered out loud, jumping down on an unsuspecting badger demon that had been chasing after a screaming maiden in the gardens. As he fell to the ground his helmet flew off and the blunt end of Minako's walking stick had the opportunity to crush his now vulnerable skull in.

The maiden dropped, shivering and sobbing as she looked up thankfully at the old saru. Minako only growled, grabbing the female youkai up and shoving her off into the direction of where Sango and Miroku were left behind.

"Make haste, child, or die! Follow this path to the guest quarters and you'll find a fire-neko. Stay there where you'll be safe. Now go!"

The young demoness ran off and Minako was heading for the palace, adrenaline and youki blocking out the usual arthritic pain of her knees. Confronted by two more badger demons, she sighed warily as they circled her, Minako knowing she'll never reach either prince or Daiyoukai in time at this rate. None the less, if it had to be done, then so be it.

"Very well then." She grumbled, taking a fighting stance much to the shock of the very young demons against her. "Let's get this over with."

xoxoxoxox

Inuyasha was confused by the quiet that was coming from Ginta and Kouga's given quarters. The few times he had checked in on the wolf lord's Beta it had always been noisy. Not boisterous or anything, but there was always talking and the sound of pups, or even laughter. Now. . . it gave Inuyasha pause as he heard it deadly quiet behind the shoji screen doors.

He knocked, ears perched and trying to hear if something was truly wrong. He heard nothing more than silence and was surprised to find not one of Ginta's pack mates came to open the door like usual. He knocked again and waited, wondering if it were best to just go in without being given entry.

With his gut telling him to do so, he pulled one of the doors open, peeking in to the dimly lit room and wondering why it was so dark.

"Ginta?" He called out, instantly on alert as he stepped inside.

His hand fell onto Tetsusaiga's hilt, and his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting quick enough, looking about for any signs of trouble. His nose sniffed the air and found an overwhelming stench of fear, and it caused him to worry.

Having his mate gone so long was probably beginning to take its toll on Ginta, especially with newborn pups. He looked about and was confused to find not one pack mate was in the common area, and he looked to the bedrooms to find those empty as well.

"Ginta!" His agitation was beginning to show on his voice and he was ready to start tearing the place apart when his attention was drawn outside to the gardens.

"Inuyasha-sama."

His ears twitched at the faint sound of Ginta's voice, aware that he sounded wounded, and he rushed outside to see what was wrong. He found the Beta wolf sitting at the roots of a cherry-blossom tree, facing away from the Daiyoukai. For once he was not dressed in the usual furs and armor associated with Kouga's clan. The formal kimono gave him pause and he was hesitant as he climbed down into the garden.

As he came up behind the wolf, he could see that Ginta was shivering and he frowned deeper before he was crouching behind his rival's mate. He was hesitant to rest his hand on Ginta's shoulder, more because this was someone's Beta in distress and who knew how the wolf would react.

"Ginta." He called out again, this time much softer. His hand gently rested on the smaller demon's shoulder, trying to ignore the flinch as his hand made contact. "What's wrong? Where's your pack?"

"He took them away." Ginta whimpered, which further baffled Inuyasha. "He took my pups away."

Inuyasha was turning Ginta to face him at the words, and he stopped at the sight of the tear drenched face and the open kimono that revealed nothing underneath. He quickly diverted his eyes back above Ginta's waist and was stopped from speaking at the sight of the badly healing wound where his mating mark had been.

"Ginta who did this to you! Who the hell is responsible for this!" He demanded, hands gripping Ginta's arms.

The ookami only stared at Inuyasha with a defeated and apologetic look, tears running down his cheeks as a soft sob escaped his lips.

"He said he'd hurt them." Ginta admitted, head hanging in shame. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

"Sorry? Sorry for what!"

His ears twitched at the sound of movement and he was pushing Ginta out of the way, rolling out of harm's way as a sword came plunging down from the tree top above them. He was on his feet in an instant, Tetsusaiga drawn and ready as the badger demon that had tried to ambush him came forward.

Teeth bared in anger, he swung Tetsusaiga forward barely having to put force behind the swing to watch it tear the attacking demon into to pieces. Puppy-like ears twitched again, and Inuyasha was ducking, missing the swing of the swords coming from behind him, soon flanked by two new demons focused on killing him.

He was yelling out in frustration, his foot kicking one away, while his elbow connected with the face of the other. Blood spurted out of a busted nose in copious amounts and Inuyasha took the demon's distraction to his advantage. Claws tore into the flesh of the badger-youkai's throat, tearing a large rent into it and watching the demon fall to the ground to bleed to death.

The other was soon back, joined by three others, and Inuyasha growled low in his throat as his eyes bled red. His nails pierced the skin of his palm and he felt his youki provide the energy for the attack in an amount he had never handled before.

"Hijin Kesso!"

The shrieking of the dying only lasted a few moments, and Inuyasha watched them drop, chest panting from the effort. The earth beyond where the bodies were laying held deep rents that traveled to the garden walls, and even the stone there looked as if a giant animal had run claws over it.

He growled as he sensed being surrounded again and straightened to look about, watching as ten badger demons began making a circle about him. Tetsusaiga was lifted and he waited patiently, eyes trying to keep a watch on all of them at once. They stopped maybe two yards away, and Inuyasha had to wonder what they were waiting for.

His eyes widened as he felt it and he looked down at Tetsusaiga as it began to feel too heavy for him to hold. He struggled to keep it held up right, but the tip of the sword soon came crashing down as his arms gave out. He looked around at his enemies that surrounded him, noticing their concentrated stares before he chanced looking up at the now dark sky. His eyes widened at the absence of a moon and he heard his youki howl in rage before disappearing completely.

The sound of shuffling behind him had him spinning and dragging Tetsusaiga with him, hair flying and landing about him in a mess. He snarled, hoping to intimidate, but as the hair now draping over his eyes darkened, he felt his fangs retract. He looked down at his hand to find blunt nails instead of deadly claws and he gave a sound of frustration as he looked back up. The demons surrounding him were patiently waiting, some watching in dumbstruck awe and others glaring in fiendish delight at their advantage.

His resolve nearly crumbled as Tetsusaiga reverted to its original form, the sword rusty and blunt, but easier to wield. He lifted it still, not ready to go down without a fight. The youkai didn't budge and it had Inuyasha more nervous than if they had been moving in. What the hell were they waiting for?

"Well, well, well. It would seem that despicable hanyou was right."

It was the last voice he wanted, or needed, to hear at that moment and as Ishimaru stepped out of the shadows, the youkai parted to let him through. Inuyasha only growled, sword held up threateningly as he glared at Ishimaru with violet-colored eyes.

"Tell me, O Great Daiyoukai, how ever do you plan to get yourself out of this one?"

"Human or not, I'm kicking your ass!" Inuyasha spouted, standing straighter and teeth still bared. Blunt or not, it would get the message across that he was ready for a fight. "You're the one who should be disappointed. Too scared to fight me that you had to wait when I was at a disadvantage? Some fierce warrior you are. Bad way to try to start ruling a kingdom with deceit."

"Well at least you realize that I _will _be ruling the West." Ishimaru sniffed moving closer to the defiant human.

Inuyasha charged, but his sword was deflected and he was soon gagging and gasping for air as a large hand closed over his throat. As he was lifted from the ground, he tried kicking but his blows barely bothered the badger youkai now smirking arrogantly.

"Of course, I cant rule the West until after I've slain you." Ishimaru said, bring Inuyasha closer to him and enjoying the fire of hate and disgust burning in those violet eyes. Inuyasha did look so much like the pretty human whore that had birthed him and he enjoyed watching him struggle. "Though I'm sure to have an audience to watch as I make the kill. I want to be sure to take in your mate's mourning howl as his Alpha dies in front of his very eyes."

The spit that hit his face irritated him, but he only rewarded Inuyasha for his efforts with a punch to his gut. It had the hanyou trying his best to scream writhe in pain, but his trapped throat made it an odd wheezing gurgle of a sound. He was dropped to the ground and two of the surrounding youkai stepped forward to take him up. Held captive by his arms with a demon on either side of him, Inuyasha tried his best to breathe and regain his fading vision. When he was able to, he would make sure that this son of a bitch would pay.

"Your father must have been so proud of you." He wheezed out, voice still able to hold the heavy sarcasm. "He knew you were up to no good and had his loyal clan members warn me."

"A bit too late, it would seem." Ishimaru growled out, moving forward and lifting Inuyasha's face by his chin. "My men are already storming the castle and doing away with those who were stupid enough to think you were an acceptable replacement of a Daiyoukai. And as for Sesshomaru, with you gone I'll return him to the hanyou that so rightly deserves him."

"You won't get away with this!" Inuyasha was screaming, jerking his face free of Ishimaru's hold and trying his best to fight his way loose. "I'll kill you before you put a hand on him!"

"Oh, I believe I shall get away with this after all." Ishimaru said, stepping aside and motioning to where Ginta was leaning against the tree watching the whole thing in quiet disbelief and guilt. "And you have your little friend to thank for that. Some friend though, to have willingly helped to trap you and bring about your demise. You should always choose your allies wisely, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked to Ginta, who only turned away from him, unable to face him and he sighed heavily. He knew it wasn't Ginta's fault. This manipulative monster had threatened his children and with his mate gone, he was vulnerable and had no other choice. Ginta was no stranger to fighting, but he was no Sesshomaru. Against Ishimaru he would have perished and his children would have died, and so he had done what he thought was best.

The palace suddenly rocked, and a chorus of gasps and low muttering of questions arose. Ishimaru looked about in angry wonder when his eyes stopped at the palace walls. Inuyasha looked too and found the sky lighting in the East with signature signs of cannon fire. From the way Ishimaru started ordering his men about, he knew this was a complete surprise to the mutineer, too.

"Take Inuyasha away and keep up the attacks. Whatever army is attacking the palace can be negotiated with after they've further helped our progress."

A struggling Inuyasha was pulled off and Ginta watched as he was dragged away, feeling sick to his stomach and responsible for the pending downfall of a kingdom. He gasped as he was lifted to his feet, Ishimaru now in front of him and cupping his face.

"Thank you, my sweet, for cooperating." The badger offered him, one hand lifting to wipe away a falling tear. "You'll be escorted back to my manor where you can tend to your pups for the last time."

His heart ran cold at the words and Ginta tried this best to figure out what the demon meant by "for the last time".

"You said-"

"Yes, I know I said they'll be safe, but that was before your wonderful display of obedience has convinced me to keep you." Ishimaru said, his hand trailing down to pet and toy with Ginta's body that was exposed through the still open kimono. "Your mate must surely be dead by now and you will need a new one. I can't have another male's children in my home. When I am through here, I will return to my manor and we shall celebrate properly. So, spend your time with them wisely, pet. And be proud. You have served your new lord and master well. Let's hope you continue to please me so easily."

Ishimaru motioned a soldier forward and he handed Ginta off to him after a final caress over the mutilated mating mark. As Ginta was toted off, the smaller ookami-youkai still caught in a disbelieving daze, he turned to the rest of his men and served orders that they spread out and show no mercy.

With more cannons crashing into the palace walls and making them begin to crumble, he could only grin at the charged aura that only war could bring. When dawn arrived, the West would be his.

xoxoxoxox

Naraku was livid. Not only had that treacherous bitch Kagura escaped his clutches, again, she had managed to sneak in and out again, right under his nose. He had taken his frustration out on the now bruised and broken Kohaku, whose limp body lay on the stone floor. In his anger he had divested the taijiya of the jewel shard keeping him animated and his body was once again a corpse.

Ishimaru had left and started his own attacks on Inuyasha and the palace, and it meant Naraku would have to rethink things. Sesshomaru would definitely be on guard and with that wench having gone and teamed up with the Western prince it made his need for a plan all the more mandatory.

He headed for the bedroom, stepping over Kohaku and sliding open the doors to look in on his sleeping son. Nestled in a nightmarish nest of dark masses and limbs that stroked the boy as he slept, Kazue stood out a sharp contrast: a picture of innocence even though he was haloed by dark curls and redressed in deep colored clothing.

He stopped at the side of the bed, looking down at his son now sucking on a fist before he was scoffing gently. He barely even had the chance to begin tampering with the boy's mind. Now he had no choice but to put the infant into play, what with Ishimaru and Sakuya making a move on their own despite his warnings. He'd deal with them when they had made it easier to get to Sesshomaru by getting rid of all the soldiers for him.

Not willing to spare anymore time, Naraku was reaching down and lifting his sleeping son into his arms. The boy fussed a bit as he was disturbed, but he quieted again once his head was settled on his father's shoulder. With his offspring secured in his arms, Naraku headed out of the room and sparing Kohaku's body a parting glance. It was a pity the boy couldn't be put to more use. None the less, he would be all right without him. Sakuya was supposed to have taken care of the miko and taijiya, and the monk would be no obstacle with Naraku stronger with the newer jewel shards the hebi-youkai had given him. His curse could be controlled instead of letting it slowly progress.

He left his room and made his way through the manor, ignoring the maidens, nobles and servants that hadn't been slaughtered that stared at him with contempt. As he left out of the large front doors, he stared up at the night sky that was lighting up with cannon fire in the distance and couldn't help but smile. He could see stars and even the silhouetted figures of clouds in the night sky, but there was no moon.

Inuyasha was no longer a threat for the time being and he was sure Ishimaru would stay true to his word and get rid of the pesky hanyou. With the palace under attack, his mate disposed of and Naraku was assuming Rin had been returned to him, Sesshomaru would have no fight left. Any strength or will to go on and defy him would be taken care of with Kazue as a bargaining chip. A slight wind began to blow, and with it came the dense purple colored miasma that Naraku was associated with. It billowed and circled his figure until he was completely covered and with a strong gust of wind to blow it away, he was gone.

xoxoxoxox

He had been to check on Shippo. He was still having nightmares and could not be left alone if he wasn't sleeping, but it wasn't getting worse. So Sesshomaru took the small blessing with satisfaction. He had spent a good amount of time with the fox, cuddled up in Shippo's bed and trying to distract the fox's mind by participating in the childish conversation. They had talked of his growing abilities, which he congratulated the young kit for, and had discussed if he could help name the baby. They had talked about the upcoming mating ceremony and the future when Shippo was old enough to have one of his own.

He had strategically avoided questions about Rin, not wanting to add more emotional distress on his adopted son, and had also made no mention of Kazue's abduction. After a few more minutes of answering questions, luckily about things only children wonder about, Shippo was coaxed into eating. Kaori had brought a small helping of the evening's dinner, which Sesshomaru had missed himself, and the prince sat making sure that the boy ate. When the plate was clean and set aside, they were curling up again, Sesshomaru stroking auburn locks until the kit was asleep.

Reluctant to leave the fox-youkai, Sesshomaru pulled away from Shippo once Kaori had entered the room, eyes relaying a message that something was happening. The new dress of haori and fitted hakamas, not to mention the belt of daggers and pouch of shuriken was a sign that Kaori knew battle was near.

As he rose from the bed, he looked to his most trusted servant, and he would dare to even call her his first friend, beckoning the woman closer with a minute tilt of his head. Kaori came to a stop in front of her prince and master with a bow of her head, and Sesshomaru rested a hand on her shoulder, shocking the kitsune with the familiar action.

"I trust you with his life." He told her, not needing to specify who he was talking about. "Take him through the hidden passage and stay with him at the safety house in the Northern forest. I won't accept anything happening to him. . . or you. I have no doubts that you are a learned fighter, but I will need a friend in the years to come."

Kaori tried her best to not show how happy the words had made her, but she couldn't help the smile at being called a friend. She lifted a hand to rest it over Sesshomaru's, her green eyes looking up at the stoic face in thanks. When the Western prince finally moved to take up Tokijin and Tenseiga and add them to his belt once again. He straightened his armor and turned to face Kaori again, who now had Shippo in her arms, dark, hooded cloak draped around her and the boy.

"I beg that you make certain to take care, Prince Sesshomaru. And I ask that you take your condition into mind."

"Very well." Sesshomaru said with a nod.

The sudden rumble and shaking of the palace foundation had both youkai looking out a window. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he looked up at the empty night sky. He had to find his mate, and soon.

"Go now and quickly!"

Kaori bowed her head and was gone, merging with the wood and disappearing into the floor. Sesshomaru left the room at a brisk pace and entered the hall to the sounds of faints screams echoing through the corridor. So, war was beginning on both sides of the palace walls. He had known Inuyasha was meeting with Kuma and Dokutake, so he headed for the private study that his mate had suggested they meet in.

He wanted to rush off toward the guest lodging that housed his enemies, but he knew that Inuyasha was his first priority. It was the new moon, which left his brother human and unable to fight off hoarding youkai on his own. Not that his idiot brother wouldn't try, but it was best that Sesshomaru got to him before he could attempt it.

On the way he came across the sight of a massacre: nobles and servants who could do nothing for themselves were being cut down unmercifully by a throng of badger demons. His vision turned red and Tokijin was drawn with ease as he stepped into the sitting room on quiet feet. The attacking demons had no idea what had happened, and they barely even screamed before falling dead.

The remaining nobility that survived, looked up at their prince with frightened eyes, some of the women still screaming, others crying. He blocked out their noise, and pointed with Tokijin to the open doorway.

"Get out while you can." Was all he said, the demons begin to scramble for the door. "Leave the palace through the Northern gates. Even when you are certain you a safe, keep going. I will send men to find you when the time is right. Now go!"

They left in record time and not a moment too soon, the hissing that started behind him had him turning to face a group of hebi-youkai that came slinking into the room from the gardens. Their bottom halves were that of their animal form and their reptilian eyes zeroed in on the Western prince with a look of hatred and the eagerness to spill blood. Sesshomaru's face remained stoic and he stilled his lips from snarling in disgust with much effort. He had waited too long to finally rid himself of these disgraces of youkai. He had never trusted Sakuya and her lot to begin with.

His claws glowed green on the hand not holding Tokijin and his eyes slowly watched back and forth between the youkai now circled about him. A screeching hiss alerted him to the impending attack and his arm raised, wrist flicking with ease. He barely winced or grimaced as the youkai that had been charging him was cut into three different pieces by his energy whip and the blood and ichor splattered him.

His carnal side shuddered in delight at the death and rush of battle and he was flicking his whip again, taking care of two more that were behind him without even turning. A head rolled from behind him to stop at his left, the face stuck in the form of a scream and Sesshomaru merely kicked it aside.

Tokijin was swinging to his left and slicing through the soft-scaled abdomen of another while his right hand grabbed another by its throat, nails piercing skin and poison seeping into tender flesh. His youki howled within him as he watched the one in his grip struggle and then begin convulsing, green froth bubbling out past his lips as the toxins slowly took his life. Disinterested, Sesshomaru tossed him away and turned to face the remaining demons, who were now transformed into full youkai form and making the room seem a bit crowded.

His teeth were shown of as he snarled, deep growl leaving his throat as his eyes bled red and his marks grew more jagged and deeper in color. He leaped for them, grace in his form as his claws shredded flesh and his sword took heads. He was yelping as a tail swatted him in his side, and he did all he could to land on his feet. Luckily he landed in a crouch, his hand cradling his stomach even though it was his side now throbbing with the unmistakable pain of a broken rib or two.

He was calmed by the resonating aura that he felt for and stood again, facing the last three snakes that were hissing and slithering closer. This would not go on for much longer. His patience was wearing thin. With a challenging growl and his canines lengthening as he felt his youki lending him the strength, Sesshomaru met his opponents.

xoxoxoxox

Kagome had reached the meeting room where Inuyasha was supposed to be holding his meeting and found only Kuma going over some battle plans with a few select soldiers. They looked up at her as she opened the door, and she gave a nervous laugh, bowing in apology before stepping inside.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Kuma-san, but I was looking for Lord Inuyasha."

The old youkai only chuckled, black eyes warmly regarding the miko and quite liking the new look rather than the odd clothes she had met them with when she had first arrived.

"Please, you are an ally of the West, human or not, and you are not disturbing me." Kuma responded, deep voice oddly calming and not as frightening as it was expected to be. "Lord Inuyasha had been called away by the wolf lord's Beta not too long ago. He went to meet him and has yet to return. Do you seek him for some matter of urgency?"

He motioned Kagome join them, and she slowly walked over and took the offered seat that a wary toad-youkai gave her. She smiled at Kuma and shook her head, trying not to feel too concerned about being in a room full of youkai who usually didn't care too much for humans.

"No." She answered with a sigh. "Not really. I was just wondering where I'd be of help."

"Are you skilled with your bow?" Kuma questioned her and she laughed nervously.

"Well, I know how to shoot it." She offered, ignoring the snorts and scoffs from the other youkai.

Kuma merely chuckled and took a sip of the tea he had in front of him.

"It will have to do." He said, before focusing on the maps and blueprints again. "We'll need every capable hand. Our enemies are closing in and some are already within our palace walls. Lord Inuyasha has declared we march to war with the dawning sun."

"I heard."

"It was inevitable." Kuma said looking up at her. "Though I fear, we are ill-prepared. We can only spare to leave an army of 50 behind. I know it was not advised by the Daiyoukai, but I and a few soldiers were hoping to use the cloak of night to slay the enemies in our company. We-"

The old man was cut off and Kagome was shrieking as a loud boom and exploding wall interrupted his words. She was ducking down out of the way of flying debris and scrambling under the low table to evade anything else. When the clattering of falling wood and stone had finally stopped, she risked poking a head out to look about the room. What the heck had that been?

"Kuma-san!"

"I'm all right." Came the winded voice, and Kagome was pulling herself out from under the table to crawl over to him.

The other youkai were helping those that were caught under rubble, luckily no one was mortally wounded. As she helped Kuma to his feet, Kagome and the rest looked out of the gaping hole that now replaced an entire wall. Eyes widened as they all watched cannonballs sailing through the now dark sky and crashing into other parts of the palace itself.

The screaming and battle cries were what got the soldiers moving, sprinting out of the gaping wound of the palace and down to the ground below. Kagome ran forward to look down and was met with the chaos of screaming and running servants, as well as now battling youkai.

The roar behind her nearly had her falling forward, but she caught her balance and looked behind her to the ridiculously large bear that now stood on two legs. Kuma fell to all fours and came closer, giant head nudging Kagome before lowering to the ground and waiting. Kagome took the hint and easily climbed aboard after ripping the skirts of her kimono to a length that was easier to move around in. Once on Kuma's back, she was tapping him to let him know she was ready and then her stomach was lurching as they were free-falling to the ground below.

xoxoxoxox

The gurgling cry of his dying victim allowed Shirogitsune to sigh and sag in short relief. With a fluid movement, he was flicking blood and gore from the blade of his sword, before wiping what remained off on his already stained war garments.

He gave a moan of relief as he rolled his neck and cracked his back, not liking how many pops he heard. It was was beginning to show that he wasn't as young as used to be. Well, he'd be grateful that his hair was already white, so he wouldn't show grays.

The footsteps behind him were too quiet and calculated to alarm him and put him in a defensive stance, so he merely sheathed his sword and waited. In no time, he was watching a female youkai circle to his front, her pale blue eyes centered on him, her armor and clothes as stained as his own.

"Is there more that you require?" She was questioning, her tone clipped and Shirogitsune sighed.

"With the remaining pack and Lord Kouga of the Southern wolf clan, we must accompany Prince Seiichiro and his army back to the Western Palace. We are needed there."

"And then?" She was asking, eyebrow raised.

"Then I shall keep my end of the bargain, mate of old, and you shall have your revenge." He looked to her, the female kitsune now scowling and her eyes filled with a hurt that he had caused when he broke their mating bond all those years ago. "For having shamed the princess of the silver-fox clan, I will pay with my life."

She only nodded, before turning and heading off, nine tails trailing behind her. Shirogitsune looked up at the night sky, where dragons were sailing of in search of the fleeing ookami-youkai, before he was thinking it best to retrieve the wolf clan-leader.

xoxoxoxox

Amber eyes regarded the demons that left the war-ship and came to shore, her hand clutching the small pouch that the messenger had given her when he had come to deliver the message. Her personal guards bowed as a tall, brooding demon approached them, his amber eyes directed on Hiromi.

Without words he was holding out his hand, and Hiromi emptied the contents of the pouch into his outstretched palm. The demon studied it, before he was taking a deep breath and reaching out. Hiromi was jerked a bit as her sleeve was ripped away and she waited, her eyes focused on the sea as her brand was ogled.

"It has been too long, my kin." Came the even, baritone voice.

She looked up at the now smiling face and was soon yelping out as she was swept up in a hug. The rumbling laughter was echoed by the onlookers and Hiromi was yelping again as she was spun, before finally being placed on her own two feet again.

"We are here to help and to heal." He told her, lifting the pendant that laid at the end of a golden chain and placing it around her neck. His hands then gently rested on her shoulder, his happiness hard to contain. "You have called us here. How may we be of service, my dear niece?"

"My son and his mate are in danger, our kingdom of the West is being threatened." Hiromi told him, the demon finally frowning. "We have called you to war."

He pulled away, his eyes looking to the two demons beside her and receiving nods. Then he was turning back to look at the men on land and the fleet of ships still pulling in to dock. As his eyes traveled over the demons with him, they all gave a simultaneous chanting roar, swords and spears thrust into the air before coming to attention.

Hiromi was shocked to find her uncle smiling back at her again, before he was cupping her face in a show of affection.

"For you, dear Hiromi, we would destroy worlds. You have called and we have answered. Besides, what is family for?"

T.B.C.

I'm working over time on this and ignoring my homework. I wanna finish this and though we're at the end I tried to end this in one chapter and it seemed rushed and not thought out, so I had to re-do it. I'm pushing myself for you guys because it has been way too long and I have other fics to finish as well and new ideas I wanna get to. I hope you enjoyed, I hope you stay tuned and the next chapter will be coming soon.


	33. Chapter 33

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: Neptunesdemon

Archive: Fanfiction net, Mpreg mailing list

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Rating: R for violence and such.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, incest, OC, mpreg, **DEATH**!

Author's Note: Well, what can I say, the stories so much closer to the end that I hope you guys are relieved. I know I am, but mostly I am sad. With the damned delays I have updating you'd think I didn't enjoy writing this, but I did. I really did. Well, here's the second to last chapter before the epilogue. I hope you enjoy it.

xoxoxoxox

He couldn't help the feeling of pure enjoyment, pure pleasure, that sang through his veins as his hands tore through flesh. His fingers on his right hand closed over the pumping muscle and he couldn't help the roar of effort as he tore it free, red, glowing eyes reflecting a murderous glee as he looked down at the shocked youkai. Disbelieving eyes stared back at him as the body fell back, convulsing momentarily, before falling lax in death.

Sesshomaru growled as he crushed the now still organ in his grip, before shaking the pulpy mess free of his hand. His movement was quick as the same hand was swiping out, poison-tipped claws raking over a snake-youkai's face. The demon let out a shrieking hiss before dropping next to the previously killed badger demon to writhe in pain, transformed bottom half of his body swinging about wildly. The youkai was shrieking again as Tokijin pierced the scaled half, pinning him to the floor.

Wide, pain-riddled eyes looked up at the towering demon through a half-melted face and only saw the horrific smile in a brief moment before he was screaming out in death. Sesshomaru was actually chuckling as his fist crashed down and through the sternum of the hebi-youkai, his youki howling in victory.

His chuckling turned into a near hysteric laugh, but his youki reigned him in before he was standing and pulling Tokijin free. His sword lifted with his left hand, stopping the fall of a blade to his neck and his right hand moved easily, energy whip decapitating the attacking badger and three other snake demons that had tried to take the opportunity of him being distracted.

The desperate cry from behind him had him turning behind him as the other bodies fell to the floor. He sheathed Tokijin and reached out with both hands. They wrapped around a badger-youkai's neck, the demon coming to a stop and struggling to fight the iron-like grip. Sesshomaru only snarled, growl rumbling as his finger circled tighter, the badger demon's eyes bulging as his windpipe was crushed, face turning purple instantly.

**STOP WASTING TIME! KILL HIM!**

At his youki's demand, his hands shifted and the neck in his grasp was twisting. The loud and sickening crack was satisfying to hear and he threw the body away with a roar. He stood then, barely winded in the large drawing room he had made his way to, fighting badger and snakes alike. He had fought his way closer to where he last knew his mate to be and none who had stood before him had survived.

The whimper beside him had him snapping his head to the left and the young badger-youkai actually shrieked in fear as red eyes landed on him. Sesshomaru turned to face the creature with a growl, right hand glowing green, while the other drew Tokijin. As he began to slink closer, the badger demon halfheartedly lifted his sword, entire body trembling so badly that the weapon shook free of his hand.

He stumbled back and Sesshomaru followed, watching as the young demon began to actually cry, eyes widened in fear as his death slowly sauntered toward him. He was sobbing by the time Sesshomaru stood directly in front of him and his trembling knees could no longer support him. His hand reached to his weapons belt at his waist but Tokijin was pressing against his throat before he could think to pull even a dagger free.

"Tell me, how old are you?" Came the deep, growling question.

Confused, but still terrified, eyes looked up at the Western prince and he couldn't help the whimper of fear that escaped him as he took in the image. Tall and brooding, youki leaking and covered in blood and gore with a deadly sword raised to his enemy's neck: this was the Sesshomaru of legend and what he had grown up fearing. It was in no way the weak and apathetic picture that Lord Mujina's son had painted and now he was to lose his life. He supposed he would not gain so gruesome a death if he did as the youkai wanted and answered his simple question.

"O-one hundred an-and s-s-s-eventy nine." His voice trembled and he had looked down to the prince's feet, instincts telling him it was best to not look the inukai in the eye.

**Too young.**

The badger demon was wincing as the sword slowly pulled away, and his eyes wrenched shut as he waited for the sting of the steel slicing into his flesh to bring him death. He felt a sting alright, but it was to the flesh of his left cheek as he was struck by a heavy slap.

Eyes opened to stare disbelievingly up at the prince who was now glaring down at him, eyes normal but still menacing. The younger youkai cried out in shock and pain as his other cheek was slapped as well, head turning in the other direction. His hand lifted to cradle his right cheek and he chanced peeking back up at the youkai, who seemed even more livid than when he was killing off demons as if they were nothing more than flies.

"Stupid child!" The voice was booming. "You would let your parents lose a child for some heretic's folly! Get up!"

He was scrambling to stand, afraid to not do as told and was shrinking away as he came to his feet. He was merely grabbed by his ear, a disciplinary move and was led to the doors leading to the hall. He stumbled as Sesshomaru pushed him out of the room and into the hall, following him out and lifting Tokijin to point down it, towards the Northern gates.

"Discard you armor and Ishimaru's crest and return to your father!"

He began removing his armor and weapons, and the small band tied to his arm that held Ishimaru's crest. After Mujina's death, the old badger's crest had been done away with in recognition of their newest clan leader.

"My father is dead." He was mumbling, looking back into the room at the mangled corpses. "Killed by your hand."

Sesshomaru followed his gaze and sighed, knowing now that it truly hadn't been the boy's want to be here. His father's convincing must have been the extra push to have the obviously pubescent demon join the raiding army.

"And your mother?"

"She left with the first sign that Ishimaru meant to attack the Western palace. My father did not allow her to take me, only my sister."

"Then travel North and find her, again." He ordered, pointing Tokijn threateningly at the young cub. "If I find you here in battle again before you are of an age, I will not stay my hand! Return to your mother!"

The boy stood still for a moment, not exactly believing what was happening. Was this vision of unmerciful death actually sparing him? He was yelping as the flat of the blade came swatting down against his backside to get him moving.

"Go now!" Sesshomaru was demanding with another swat to the cub's rear end.

The boy was off then, rubbing his now sore end and disappearing down the body-littered hallway towards the Northern courtyard where hopefully there was no battle yet. He would easily slip by any of the palace's loyal guards as a civilian and be on his way.

**Silly child.** His youki sighed and Sesshomaru only humphed as he sheathed Tokijin again.

"I can not allow one so young to die for a cause he probably only understands through a curtain of someone else's hatred and unwillingness to accept change." He said heading off to where he could still hear the sounds of battle. The palace rocked as more cannonballs came crashing down, and he looked up as the walls around him began to crumble and fall. "Nor will I allow another to suffer the loss of a child as I have. It is a pain I do not wish to share."

**Her body is safe in the underground passageways for now.**

Sesshomaru agreed. As the palace had began crumbling and falling, he had took the time to head back to where Rin was kept so that she was moved. He would not allow her rest to be disrupted and had settled her underground in the hidden passageways that many youkai had used to escape the attack. When all was over, he would return for her.

He found himself looking up at the night sky as dust and debris settled, eyes looking at the stars in a calming manner before he was beginning to walk over part of his fallen home. He had no need to feel any way toward its state right now, as he and those loyal to him and his mate would surely rebuild it once this was over with it.

The unmistakable, deep roar of a bear youkai had him following the sound to where he could find Kuma. The old general was bound to be with his mate, as that was one of the last people Inuyasha was sure to be with. Who knew if he was running out of time to get him out of harm's way.

xoxoxoxox

Kagome tried her best to gulp in air as she hid behind a toppled pile of wall, her bow clutched tightly in her hands that had finally stopped trembling. The sounds of battle and dying youkai surrounded her but was drowned out by the heavy beat of her pulse pounding in her ear. Her heart was racing and her skin was flushed with sweat from the effort she had exerted.

She had never thought to live past the first kill she made. After Kuma had jumped from the second story, they had landed on top of some enemy demons, instantly killing them and Kuma had began his rampage. Paws swiping and teeth tearing into flesh. Kagome had managed to stay on for most of it, and had even manged to wound an enemy badger demon from her place atop his back.

It was short-lived as she was grabbed and pulled off of the demon by the tail end of a hebi-youkai. Her body went on auto-drive as she pulled an arrow free from her quiver and was aiming as she was pulled toward the gaping, unhinged jaw of her captor. The arrow flew and embedded into the back of the exposed palette and she was released.

She landed wrong but was easily up again and shooting another, piercing the snake through the throat and leaving it wounded enough to die. Then she realized what had happened and her adrenaline seemed to drain as her fear crept up on her. She realized that she was a human in the middle of a youkai war and that she was the easiest target out of all.

The battle cry of a raging demon had her turning to find three renegade badger-youkai charging her and she was reacting faster than she expected. With a deep breath she pulled her arrow from her quiver and pulled back on her bow. She released her breath and fired, the arrow piercing the skull of the one in the middle, which had the others beside him fumbling a bit, obviously shocked that she hadn't missed.

She took the opportunity and shot another, the one on her left gaining a new appendage sticking out the side of his neck, blood gushing from the hit to his artery. The third turned with new rage and Kagome carefully trekked back as she drew one more arrow and notched it. She waited, keeping calm by forcing herself to breath evenly, and then she saw it as the demon was close and was raising his sword.

She fired and the demon stopped in shock as an arrow hit him in his arm pit. In his rage he pulled it out, but was soon realizing his mistake. Blood was pouring as if he had opened a pump and he tried his best to stop it, paling quickly and falling to his knees. As his life drained from him in copious amounts, he looked up to the miko in disbelief. How could a human possibly have defeated him?

Kagome watched him fall, heaving a sigh and thankful that Kaede had tutored her in vital points of the body. And she was lucky that it applied to demons in their humanoid forms, as well. She also had to thank Sango and Minako's insistence that she practice her aim when they had learned about coming to the West. They were aware of the demon-kind's hostility toward humans and knew it best she knew to use her arrow with skill than by luck and basic shooting. She was eternally grateful for it all.

The hissing behind her had her freezing momentarily, and she turned to find a fully transformed hebi-youkai glaring down at her. She gulped, before turning to face it, knowing that she would probably be swallowed whole if she attempted to lift her hand for an arrow. She had to think of what was the best option. Luckily for her, she got her chance in the form of a transformed badger demon's jaw crushing down on what had to be the neck of the hebi-youkai. It was obvious this badger was playing for their team and she took the chance to run full speed and head for cover.

That was how she ended up hiding behind coverage and trying to think things through. She couldn't stay here forever, that much was known, but she had to catch her breath and gather her thoughts. The sound of a screeching monkey had her turning to peek over the top of her stone cover, and she gasped at the sight of Minako jumping down from the palace walls and into the fray. The old woman was nearly transformed herself, fangs long and face elongated like that of her monkey familiars. Old or not, she was duking it out with the best of them and winning. The miko winced as one of the snake demon's jaw became unhinged from a swing of the heavy, blunt end of the saru's walking stick turned weapon.

She was happy to see the old woman was alright, but that made her worry momentarily about Miroku and Sango. Had they been left unattended to? She supposed Minako would never do that and the absence of Kirara put her at ease. Her relief was short lived.

Her breath stopped and eyes widened as she watched youkai go flying by, propelled by a strong gust of wind. Once the air settled it was then she saw her. Landing without a care to the ground, and dressed in light armor, was Kagura. Her fan was wielded with the intent to do harm and as the feather was tucked away into her hair, Kagome watched her look towards Minako.

That had her standing without hesitation, pulling free an arrow and making sure to infuse it with purifying powers. She would take care of Naraku's henchwoman once and for all, using her distracted state to give her the upper hand.

"Minako move!"

At the call of her name, the saru looked up and found Kagome drawing back an arrow, aura around her alerting her that the young woman meant to do permanent damage. She followed the arrow's line of aim and swore. Kagome didn't know yet that Kagura was on their side.

It pained her to do it, but the leap was big enough to have her landing in front of the miko. Kagome paused in shock and Minako took the opportunity to snatch the arrow, only wincing at the burn the miko's powers dealt to her hand.

"Don't!" She cried, flinging the arrow to the ground. "She's one of us!"

"But she's-"

"No time to explain!" The saru was screeching, turning to head back into the fight. "Just trust what I say!"

The miko was looking back to Kagura then, eyes suspiciously glaring as the sorceress took down snake-youkai and enemy badger demons, before offering Kagome a smirk. Kagome clenched her jaw and tried her best to ignore the need to go against Minako's word and just take the shot anyway. She was running low on arrows, so it was best not to waste them.

Kagura, occupied with fighting herself, did notice the miko glaring at her after having been stopped from shooting her. As she disposed of two more demons, she stopped to look at the girl head on and offer her a smug smile. It was nice to know that she was a nuisance still, even though she knew that she wasn't against the teen girl at this point in time.

Her attention was distracted by the hebi-youki that was slithering at full speed for her, and she maneuvered her fan to manipulate the wind. A screeching scream came from the youkai as it was sliced by invisible blades and Kagura huffed as the pieces fell to the ground. Then she was crying out at the pain in her shoulder. She looked to her left, and found where she had been hit, her hand cradling the wound that was beginning to bleed. Something had hit her, but it had passed right by and wounded her rather than stay in its mark.

She was turning behind her at the sound of a body hitting the ground, and her eyes widened at the sight of the badger-youkai that now lay dead on the ground, arrow sticking out from its eye socket. She looked over her shoulder then at the miko, who was lowering her bow and fixing Kagura with a serious face of determination.

She had meant to hit Kagura, it was no accident: it was a warning. Fine, the witch would heed it, but there was no way that she would let the miko push her around. She only scoffed and stood, lowering her fan for now that this particular region had been cleared of enemy troops. Her feet carried her to the other-worlder, both their eyes locked on the other and chins set in stubborn refusal to submit to the other.

It was when she was a mere step away from the miko, that Minako appeared, landing beside them and holding out a hand between them.

"Enough of this!" She snapped, pushing the two apart. "This is not the place nor the time for your petty feuding. Your past interactions must be momentarily forgotten. There is a much bigger problem we must deal with. Now pull yourselves together!"

The two women stared each other down for a while longer, before Kagura was huffing and turning away, her fan snapping shut with a loud crack before tucking it away.

"Fine." She snapped, beginning to walk away towards the sound of more battle in the direction of the main place gates. "But I wont hesitate to retaliate if she dares to attempt attacking me, again."

"And I won't miss next time!" Kagome belted out, causing Kagura to spin back to face her with a sharp glare. "I don't know what leg you pulled to get yourself here and on Sesshomaru's good graces, but _I _don't trust you. I'll have my eye on you."

"Very well." Was all Kagura said, not finding it worth her effort to enter into a back and forth verbal fray with the young miko. "Watch me as you wish. Perhaps you'll learn something on how to do battle well."

With that she was gone, leaping into the air and riding her feather off towards the growing sounds of war. Kagome only growled to herself as she watched her go, vision red and body trembling. It was tempting to send a purified arrow into Kagura's back, but Minako had seemed way too serious to go against the saru's words. As if sensing her thoughts, Minako was laying a hand on her shoulder, which oddly enough calmed the human child down significantly.

"We all have our eye on her." She said gently, words soothing Kagome's anger and suspicion a bit more. "We need her, unfortunately. And, to be rid of her would mean having to deal with Lady Hiromi. She's not Naraku's bitch anymore. If she betrays us, I can assure you she won't be able to live to regret or enjoy it. Now come on, I'm sure we're needed elsewhere."

Kagome only sighed after a deep breath before she was nodding in agreement. Taking a few moments to collect some arrows out of now dead demons, she followed Minako through the results of combat. The amount of dead bodies was astounding, both enemies and allies alike, and she did her best to ignore it.

"I'll regret this later, but jump on." Minako said with a huff, finding their pace too slow. "At the rate you humans travel, we'll get there after everything's done."

Kagome hesitated, but was soon climbing onto the saru-youkai's back and holding on. She yelped as Minako shot up into the trees and was amazed that the old demon still had some moves in her. She'd compliment her later, as right now she was just hoping that while Minako jumped and swung from tree to tree she wouldn't drop back to the ground.

xoxoxoxox

Sitting in their temporary prison cell, a room guarded outside the doors by several badger demons on the second floor of the manor, the pack-mates that had traveled with Kouga to answer Inuyasha's call huddled together defeated. Akane was comforting her daughter who was still sniffling and calling out for her ojiisan. Not too far from them was Hakkaku, pale and breathing heavily as he lay on one of the tatami's given to them. He had been refused any medical attention for his wound, so Akane had done her best. Returning to basic instinct, she has licked at the wound to clean it before ripping large pieces of her kimono and tying a bandage as tight as she could keep the wound covered and close enough that it would start kitting together faster.

He had finally stopped bleeding, but was still in danger. With no medicine to give him strength and the only thing given to them so far a small pitcher of water and scraps of meat even scavengers left behind, Hakkaku was in danger of not making it through. The pups, which luckily enough were allowed to stay with Akane after much begging and pleading, began to yip softly. They called out for their birthing father and sire in vain, the twins in need of comfort and feeding.

The comfort she could offer them, but it had been years since she had needed to produce milk. And even though at one time, she would have been able to produce it in the absence of their birthing father so as not to have the poor things go hungry, that time had long past. With more soothing words to Yumi, she gently pulled away from her own child to go over to the baskets the two new-born pups were settled in.

She smiled down at them as their large blue eyes looked up at her, and she reached out for Yukio. The pup quieted a bit as he was lifted and Akane smiled down at him sadly, wishing that she could offer them more. Things would have been so much easier if Lord Kouga had returned sooner. Poor Prince Ginta was lost without him and now a slave to that wretched badger. She heard Hakkaku hissing in pain and she looked up to find Yumi changing the bandages, glad to see her daughter willing to fight past her grief.

It probably helped that the girl had an unmistakable attraction to the mohawked youkai. Before he had been slain, she and her father-in-law had been discussing approaching Hakkaku and convincing him that it was a good match. Though her face and eye was scarred from an old injury and her limp was more noticeable than not, Yumi was a beautiful female. She would proudly bare and raise any young for the right male, and Akane was certain it was Hakkaku.

She studied the two, her daughter gentle, caring and loving while Hakkaku was as grateful and respondent despite his pain. Sachiko's sudden crying had her drawn back to the pups, and she had no choice but to ask Yumi's help. Soon enough the two had a baby in each of their arms, Akane humming gently to soothe them both. Yukio was nodding off, but Sachiko was fussing, her small mouth looking to latch on and suckle for milk.

"Soon, little one." Yumi was softly cooing, gently bouncing the girl. "Mama will be back soon and will give you all the milk you want to fatten you up."

It was as if her words were foretelling, for as soon as she said them ,the shoji screens slid open and they looked up to see Ginta being led inside. His eyes were empty and dazed, body sagging in obvious defeat and tears flooding down his cheeks. Once he was in the room, the guards that had escorted him left, and the doors were locked behind them.

Akane watched as her prince merely stood there for the longest while, not exactly sure what to do or what had caused him to act in such a way.

"Prince Ginta?" Yumi called.

It didn't help, as the wolf prince didn't move. He stayed in his place, eyes staring blankly and face set in a look of disbelief and despair. Sachiko soon began voicing her displeasure of not being fed, and it was the one thing to get Ginta moving.

His head slowly turned to look at them, eyes focusing on the small pup in Yumi's arms that was now kicking and small arms flailing in an infantile tantrum. He didn't move, however. He merely stood and watched her, tears continuing to fall as the baby shrieked. Yumi slowly stood and made her way to him, holding Sachiko out for the prince and urging him to take her.

His hands slowly lifted, trembling heavily as he reached for her. Yumi was almost afraid to let her go, not sure if Ginta would drop her or not. As he took the child in his arms, Yumi could only watch wide-eyed as Ginta dropped to his knees and began bawling. His arms pulled his child close to his chest, face pressed against the child's small body as he was shaken by heavy sobs.

Unsure of what else to do, Akane rested Yukio back in his basket and went to her prince's side trying to calm and comfort him. Yumi had returned to Hakkaku, to convince him to stay put as the ookami had tried to move at Ginta's outburst, wanting to be by his good friend's side. He was too weak to fight Yumi's stern hands and Akane was doing well enough to quiet him.

As his sobs quieted some, the older wolf-demon gently cooed as if he were a pup himself, slowly rocking him and hoping to calm him enough to begin tending to Sachiko. She stopped as an icy chill ran down her spine at the words Ginta finally pushed out.

"He's going to kill them!" Ginta sobbed, face now pressed into the crook of Akane's neck. "He's going to kill my babies! He wants them to die!"

It was a lot of effort and very hard to convince him, but Akane managed. Twenty minutes later, Ginta was settled on a tatami, laying on his side as Sachiko lay beside him finally suckling. Yumi was doing her best to fix Ginta something to eat with their meager rations while her mother tended to the prince himself.

"He wants to take me as his mate." Ginta was croaking, voice tired and strained. "He won't keep Kouga's pups."

Akane's jaw tightened at the words, and she spat in disgust, hand stroking Ginta's head comfortingly.

"Damn a youkai who can't keep his word!" She was cursing, maneuvering to help switch pups, as Sachiko had released her birthing father's breast after having her fill. "What evil weighs his heart to kill two pups, barely two months old? What good will it do him? Besides, you are Lord Kouga's Beta and you are ookami. You will bare pups for no other."

"He says Kouga's dead." Ginta lamented, sobs beginning again. "My mate's already gone. And my children will follow him."

"Hush now, my prince!" Akane snapped, adjusting him so that Yukio could feed easily. "He hasn't fully severed your tie, merely hindered it!"

She was referring to the ugly, scarred mating mark, which had Ginta covering it with a shudder. He had shamed himself and his mate by allowing it to happen, and he hated to think that his pack-mates could see his betrayal in the scarring.

"Our Lord Kouga is alive and well." Akane said with conviction, her eyes staring down at Ginta. "Had he perished, you would have followed him and your pups would be orphans. You still live and so does he!"

Ginta looked up at her, wanting to believe her but his mind unwilling. His heart was another story and his youki was eager to convince him otherwise as well. He looked down to his son, whose small mouth was still latched to his breast and he couldn't help but want to lament that he could be losing his family.

"Ginta."

The soft, breathless call of his name had him looking up to where Hakkaku laid not far from him. His friend was on his back, flesh pale and clammy, body trembling from the effort to stay awake while his head was turned to look at him.

"B-believe. . . that he'll. . . come back for. . . you. H-he. . . l-loves-s you. Would n-n-never die. . . without you. . . by his. . . s-side. Call him. . . he'll come. . . I pro-promise."

It would seem that his words of inspiration took whatever energy he had left, because Hakkaku fell limp in unconsciousness after that, Yumi fussing over him in a sort of panic. She calmed once she realized he wasn't dead and Ginta thought over his words, fingers idly rubbing at the mutilated mating mark that sat at the juncture where his neck met his shoulder. It felt raw and mutant now, but beneath was the faint trace of connection his pack-mates were trying to convince him was still there. His stomach roiled as he could also feel the sickening affect of Ishimaru's tampering and knowing that if the demon had his way, the connection would get stronger.

Yukio sighed as he finally let go from the nipple he had been suckling on and Ginta looked down at his son, smiling as drowsy and satiated eyes looked up at him. Kouga's blue eyes stared back at him and he was happy to know his son would gain his sire's good looks. As he snuggled the pup closer to him to watch him fall asleep, he smile faded and was replaced with a stoic face. If Kouga was alive, Ginta knew he would come back, but he would not let him return to find his pups done away with.

"Akane." He called the older youkai in a whisper.

She was then looking up at him from where she was helping Yumi tend to Hakkaku.

"Yes, my prince?"

"Are we being guarded underneath the windows?" He was asking her, carefully moving so as not to wake his son as he sat up.

Akane frowned a bit at the question, watching as he was placing Yukio in his basket, beginning to wrap him tightly in his blankets and bedding. She missed when Yumi had stood and rushed to the window, carefully opening it and peeking down.

"They seem to be circling, my prince!" She said in low voice, excitedly. "Two guards at a time!"

"Time them and tell me how long it takes before another are close enough to make out movement."

"Badgers were never too good with their eyesight." Akane was murmuring, joining Yumi at the window. "But they have very good hearing, so keep your voice down Yumi. Whispers are best."

As the two timed the guards below, Ginta began to securely wrap Sachiko as his eyes watched the door where the guards where most definitely standing right outside of them. Sachiko's yip had him looking down at the baby girl, whose blue eyes drowsily looked up at him, and he merely smiled down at the pup as he bundled her up, beginning to hum so as to soothe her further.

It was working, luckily enough, so he continued to hum, even as he slowly and meticulously began to tear their given sheets. He didn't want them to hear the ripping and wonder what was happening, so he began to actually sing the lullaby. Yumi was left as lookout by the window and Akane joined Ginta to help him rip up the sheets.

"Every two minutes." She whispered, her hands beginning to braid the torn strips to make them stronger.

"More than enough time." Ginta whispered out quickly before returning to singing.

In another few minutes, they had both ripped and braided enough sheets and bedding to have make-shift rope. As he started to ready the pups' basket, he sent Akane to gather what was left of their measly meat and water, before he was calling Yumi back towards them. When the girl was settled next to her mother, Ginta began to tell them what he was planning.

"I need you two to take my pups and make it back to Kouga."

"My prince, you aren't surely thinking of staying behind!" Akane objected as quietly as possible. "You can't send your pups off without you!"

"They stay here and they die!" Ginta had to control himself from bursting into tears at the thought. "And even if Kouga has perished, I know that they'll have family with the pack. They have to live on! Yukio's the heir and Sachiko is our princess, the pack needs them to survive! You and Yumi-"

"And Hakkaku?" Yumi interrupted, wide eyes looking to Ginta in a pleading manner.

"He's far too injured to travel, he'll stay."

"Please, my prince, you go and I'll stay with him." Yumi pleaded, and Ginta's stern look and air of authority had her bowing her head.

"You'll both die if you stay behind. It's me Ishimaru wants. Besides, if I beg for it, I can try my best to have his life spared. You will go with your mother and help her protect my children."

"But I'm a worthless cripple-"

"Enough!" Ginta snapped, causing both mother and daughter to freeze in shock. "Yumi, since the day we came across you and your family, Kouga, Hakkaku and I were amazed by your resilience and strength to survive. You gave us hope that our clan, our pack, was not a dying breed. I know you can do this and you have to. Not only for me, but for Hakkaku as well. If you truly care for him, then save your life so that when the times comes, you two can share the rest of what remains together."

Akane was smiling happily, at what she could boldly take as Ginta's blessing and acceptance of Hakkaku's and Yumi's match, while her daughter was tearful. It wasn't sadness that urged her, and the girl suddenly sprung forward to hug onto her superior.

"Thank you, Prince Ginta." She nearly sobbed, Ginta hugging her back. "Thank you so much!"

"I know you'll make him happy and he will be a dutiful mate. But, we can't keep wasting time, go back to tracking the guards below, while I finish the preparations."

Yumi nodded, and was rushing back to the window and Akane and Ginta finished up the necessary steps. When they were ready, they tied a pack with the food to Yumi's back and decided to lower her first. Gathered by the window, Ginta and Akane tied her securely before helping her climb out. Then, carefully but not too slowly, they lowered her to the ground, Akane looking out for the circling guards. When she was lowered, they let the rope follow with her, so as not to leave any evidence in the room. The girl ran to the heavy shrubbery that served as a natural border and hid within it, while the two pulled back into the window to wait for the next pair of guards to pass.

When the coast was clear, Akane was lowered next and the mother joined her pup in the shrubs after she had touched the ground. Yukio was next, Ginta showering him with kisses and quick licks before slowly lowering his basket to a waiting Akane. Once she had received him, it was back to the bushes and letting the guards pass again. Ginta took the time to ready Sachiko and when it was time for her to be lowered, he paused as the pup began to wail. It startled the mostly white-haired wolf, and he had to signal Akane to go back into hiding and wait.

It took him a couple of minutes to quiet her and as he looked down at his daughter, he lifted a hand to run the back of a knuckle over her round cheeks. He stopped as a small hand grabbed a firm grip of his finger, and he offered her a sad smile.

"You're smart, aren't you?" He cooed, leaning closer to nuzzle her full head of black locks. "You know we have to separate, my eldest and wisest. If fate allows it, I will see you again and if not in this world, then the next."

The girl began to fuss again, but he soothed her to be quiet, kissing her forehead and lavishing the same attention on her that he had for her brother. Slowly, he pulled his finger away and tucked her small hand away before settling her into the basket.

"If I never meet you again, take care of Yukio. He'll be sensitive and he's your next leader. Always be there for each other."

The baby made a gurgling sound as if she were agreeing and Ginta smiled, before carrying her over to the window. When the timing was right, he lowered her carefully, vision blurring a bit as he started to tear up again. He watched carefully as they hid in the surrounding foliage for a final time as the guards came around. Then Ginta was watching, as with full speed and with as much will as they could muster, Akane and Yumi dashed off with his first and only children. His heart was beating heavily and quickly as he watched them grow farther and farther away, and when they finally disappeared into the dark shadows of the forest, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey!"

It was short-lived as the voices below caught his attention, and wide eyes looked down to see if they had been seen running off. Eyes were looking up at him instead and he merely watched down at the guards who glared up at him.

"Back inside and stay away from the window!" One barked up at him, spear held out threateningly.

Ginta nodded and pulled back, closing the window with one final glance out into the distance. His heart and youki called out and he felt his soul rejoice at the strong pulse that overshadowed the taint that marred his mating mark and connection to Kouga. His mate was still alive and his pups were on their way from danger. He once again had hope.

"Now what we need is a miracle to save the West."

Hakkaku's groaning distracted him, and he thought it best to check on his friend. With nothing to do but wait, he figured he'd use his time best and tend to him. He owed the wolf-demon so much and he did promise Yumi that he'd make sure nothing happened to him.

xoxoxoxox

Hiromi stood calmly in her uncle's chariot as they soared through the night sky, her eyes set on their destination while behind them a trail of inu-youkai flew through the air. She was distracted by the sight of dragons flying in from the South and her hackles raised and muscles tensed. She did not forget just who had taken her husband's life and ryuukai had never earned her trust.

Her uncle felt her change in mood and looked to her calmly, amber eyes asking without words if they should attack. Hiromi merely shook her head, as she then caught the surrounding clouds and wisps of fog that the dragons were flying through. Kitsune-youkai. And the silver-fox clan at that. What on earth were they doing here?

"Take us down, I believe we're coming upon some unexpected allies." She announced, her uncle raising a brow.

"Ryuukai and kistune?"

"Yes, I know, but trust me."

It wasn't long before they had landed, her uncle's army behind them and before them a large band of dragon and fox demons. Further back she could see the huddled masses of wounded and weakened ookami, but no sign of the ookami lord. That is until he was pushing his way through, accompanied by Shirogitsune, and looking as if he had barely escaped death.

The older fox demon had him supported, his body unwilling to move but being forced to. With them came a female demon with an aura of power that Hiromi would secretly admire and a young dragon, dressed in the garb of a prince. She could tell he was not at his full strength, but the potential she could read was enough to give him some small inkling of her respect as an ally.

"Greetings." Came her uncle's deep voice. "It is an honor to meet with allies and I am grateful to thank you for your assistance. The clan of the inukai owe you all a great debt."

"There is no debt to be paid." The female kitsune announced, her voice a strong but soft and feminine tone. "It has been arranged."

"And I pay back a debt to Lord Inuyasha, who spared my life after attempting to battle him for his chosen." The younger dragon prince offered with a smile and bow. "I am Seiichiro of the East. My father sends me and my men to your aid in answer to Lord Inuyasha's call."

"And you?" Hiromi was questioning, looking to the despondent creature standing beside Shirogitsune.

"This is Lord Kouga, and with us what is left of his clan. Ishimaru had sent troops to attack him unaware and most of his army has perished, what remains are mostly civilians."

"The Lord of the Southern Wolf Clan." Hiromi stated, noting the look of a demon that had lost all. "I had met with your mate briefly, he and your pups are worthy of your stature."

"My. . . mate." Kouga nearly slurred out, unfocused eyes soon snapping up and burning red.

Shirogitsune fumbled back a bit by the sudden flare of youki and Kouga was howling out to the night sky, suddenly filled with renewed vigor, before his hand was closing over his mating mark.

"Ginta. . . he's alive. . . my pups. . ."

The faint cry of his name out in the distance had the lot of them looking toward the forest that marked the beginning of royal land. The unmistakable figures of youkai carrying bundles had them looking to Kouga for an explanation, as they were calling out to him.

Kouga stumbled forward and waited, his blue eyes widening as they drew closer. Hiromi watched carefully, but easily recognized the two women that had accompanied the prince when they had met in the halls of the palace. What on earth were they doing here?

"Lord Kouga!" The youngest greeted, out of breath and limping worse than usual. She easily thrust the basket she was carrying out to him, his hands reaching shakily before lifting the bundled form of his son into his arms.

He sobbed then, relief easing the turmoil inside of him and strengthening him once more. His heir was secure with him now and he looked up to find Akane cradling Sachiko in her basket, the infant wide awake and staring right at him. Her eyes had opened. He had only a moment to regret not being there for such a milestone, but eased some when even so young, he saw recognition in her eyes. It was a task, but soon he was cradling them both, Yukio soon blinking awake to look up at his sire as Sachiko babbled and gurgled softly.

"And Ginta?"

"It was he who sent us off." Akane answered, happy to see her lord was indeed well. Very much worse for wear but alive. She turned to Hiromi, offering a quick bow of the head, before making her announcement. "Ishimaru and the snake clan have come out of hiding. The Western Palace is under heavy attack."

She turned to Kouga again, not wanting to upset him but not wanting to keep any secrets from him.

"It was Ishimaru that used your mate to weaken you, and he thinks you dead. He had planned to slay your children and wishes to keep Ginta as his own."

"Like hell he'll take my Beta from me!" Kouga snapped, voice followed by a deep growl. "He'll rue the day he dared to lay hand or eyes on my mate!"

"Be still, ookami." Hiromi's uncle soothed, his hand carefully resting on the angered wolf's shoulder. "It is advised you stay here with your pups and clan, I will leave some men with you. We shall go and fight this Ishimaru and bring your mate to you. You have fulfilled your promise to the West and need do no more. Stay, rest, and tend to your kin."

"I agree." Shirogitsune said, Hiromi nodding as well. "Our numbers have grown that we will not ask you supply us any further. You will be thanked accordingly when the West has won."

He didn't want to comply, but he knew it the best thing to do. If Ishimaru truly intended to keep his mate, Ginta's life was not in danger. He despised the thought of leaving his mate with that disgrace to demon-kind, but with his children here and their birthing-father gone, they would need him.

"Very well, I will stay behind."

"Very good." Hiromi's uncle's voice boomed, deep and loud though not menacing at all.

It startled Kouga a bit, and it was only then he realized that he was actually staring at another inu-youkai. What was going on? He thought Inuyasha and his brother were the last in existence. His curiosity would have to be quelled later on, as the demon was signaling his larger army of _even more_ inu-youkai. A couple hundred separated from the rest of the lines, and began guiding his pack to sufficient camping grounds, while the female kitsune and the dragon began moving their's out and towards the palace in the not too far distance.

As her uncle said his good-byes to Kouga and began moving on as well, Hiromi stayed behind, her golden eyes studying the wolf lord as he stood before her, pups still in his arms.

"The boy is your heir, is he not?" She said, Kouga looking to her and noticing she was looking directly at Yukio.

"Isn't it obvious?" He questioned and Hiromi huffed.

"It truly is not my place to say, but he shall not go without a mate. It may take some convincing, but I can have it arranged where your payment for your alliance is your son shall be wed to a class far higher than his own; inukai royalty."

"Gee, thanks." Kouga deadpanned, before he was adjusting his cubs in his arms. "My pups'll mate who they please. I'm grateful for the offer, but no thanks."

"We shall see how things play out. Though if you change your mind your son and my grand-daughter will be matched."

Kouga only scoffed as she began to leave. "Yeah, ok, lady. If you. . . wait. . . grand-daughter? Sesshomaru's pregnant, again?"

Hiromi only took to the sky on her graceful cloud and Kouga could only gawk as she left.

xoxoxoxox

Minako doubled over, hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. She had long agreed with herself, she was far too old for this, and she needed some well deserved rest. A blast of wind temporarily cooled her off, while the demon the attack had been aiming for fell to the ground in pieces just beside her. She looked up with a nod of thanks to Kagura, and was then getting ready to warn the girl of the snake demon that was sneaking up behind her.

She barely opened her mouth when a glowing arrow struck the demon and caused it to burst into countless pieces of sparkling dust. The two looked to where Kagome stood with her bow still raised, kimono bloody and ripped, and had a large gash going down from the top of her outer thigh over the front and to the inside of her leg to stop by her knee.

Minako hobbled over to her, but the priestess merely shook her head to indicate it was nothing to worry over. Kagura drew closer, as well, winded and growing the least bit tired. These demons seemed endless, but luckily enough she and the other two women had done well enough to deal with what came after them.

A loud shriek had them looking up, and they all swore under their breath at the sight of her. Perched atop the burning remains of a cherry blossom tree, Sakuya glared down at them with malice and disgust, bitter face lit by the light of the surrounding flames and a sword in each hand, dressed for war.

"You may have escaped me once, priestess, but I will not allow you to a second time!" She screamed, her anger rising as she took in her fallen comrades. She refused to think that a mere human had killed any of her own. "For the men you have slain, I shall have your head and then I'll be rid of that wretched hanyou who stole my betrothed from me!"

She was screaming again as she jumped down, swords aimed for the human as she sailed down. Kagome reached for an arrow, but barely had time before a body was blocking hers. She gaped as the unmistakable figure of Kagura blocked her sight and the wind-sorceress was moving her fan with a loud shout of effort, blasting Sakuya back.

"Back off, bitch!" She snapped, readying herself as Sakuya righted herself. "I called dibs on the brat. You wanna fight her, you gotta get through me."

"You must be Naraku's whore!" Sakuya hissed, lower body transforming. "I'll do Naraku the favor and rid the earth of you!"

She was charging then, swords poised and ready, neat hair now loose and flying about. Kagura readied herself and Kagome was already pulling back an arrow, but Sakuya didn't get far. She was screeching in pain and rage as the heavy end of a walking stick came crashing down on to the top of her head. She fell and Minako easily jumped away, flipping backward and landing in a crouch between Kagura and Kagome.

"Are you so pathetic princess that you're being bested by an old monkey, a human and a reanimated witch?" Minako was taunting, straightening from her crouch. "Where's the ruthless bitch of rumor and lore?"

A screeching roar tore free from Sakuya as she hastily slithered forward, fangs elongated and eyes red. The three that faced her readied themselves but Sakuya gained the upper hand. With a hiss she was spitting towards them, dangerous poison flying through the air and causing them to scatter. Minako landed wrong and was crying out as she fell hard on her hip. Kagome unfortunately ripped her large gash open wider and Kagura landed well enough, but was struck by the tail end of Sakuya's body and sent flying into a pile of rubble.

"You'll all die for your insolence!" Sakuya was shouting at the top of her lungs, eyes focused on the human miko helplessly trying to stop the bleeding of her thigh. "Starting with you! I should have never spared your life!"

She was lunging then, fangs dripping venom, but was stunned at the blow that sent her sailing into a pile of flaming beams. She struggled a bit, screeching as the fire burned her clothes but manged to come out mostly unscathed. Red eyes looked to where Kagome still was and her vision bled red as she found none other than the Daiyoukai's bitch.

"Dare to touch the human wench, and your life is mine. Though it should not cause you to believe that your life will be spared, but to know that I will show you some form of a merciful death instead."

Sakuya only threw her head back and laughed, Sesshomaru's fangs gleaming as he snarled at the demon woman.

"You are worthless, _Prince _Sesshomaru. What power do you have now that you find yourself a breeding bitch to a stain on the youkai of legend and pride. You are no longer a match for me!"

"Did you think my strength connected to my title, foolish harlot!" Sesshomaru snapped, Tokijin drawn and tips of his claws glowing green. "Even now, with some of my power being used to nurture the pup within me, I will overcome you. For you see, I have skill and you are nothing more than the pompous offspring of a weakening clan!"

The only one who wasn't shocked by his words was Minako, but she was a bit taken aback that he had so willingly offered information he had tried so hard to hide.

"Disgusting! To think you could let that wretched creature's body enter yours! The two of you dear to spawn more despicable creatures! I'll rid the youkai race of such abominations!"

Sesshomaru was ready and easily warded off her blades as she met him to attack. The two were watched as they danced, Sakuya hissing and cursing all the while, where as Sesshomaru was growling and snarling as they fought. Tokijin moved in graceful arches and lines, sparks flying as their swords clanged together countless times.

The scream had Kagome looking to find Sakuya's arm go flying, the princess retreating momentarily to gape at the missing appendage in rage. Sesshomaru merely chuckled, the sound of it causing Kagome's heart and stomach to drop and her instincts telling her it was best to go. She had never seen this side of Sesshomaru and seeing him enjoy battle as true youkai did for once, was something she did not want to see again.

"You'll pay for that!" Sakuya's screeching promise was near hysterical, her eyes crazed and livid as she stared at Sesshomaru. "No hanyou's breeding bitch will overcome me!"

Sesshomaru calmly stared as she transformed then, growing larger than any of the snake youkai they had been fighting since the war had officially begun. He waited as the serpent's eyes stared down at him, the large, flared cobra head slowly lowering to stop mere inches from his face. She gave a hiss, green vapors leaking into the air, which Sesshomaru was careful not to breathe in but none the less he stood his ground.

"Are you so confident now, Sesshomaru?" The demon hissed, tail thrashing about and destroying the grounds even further. "Tell me, can you truly see yourself victorious still?"

"Shut up and fight!" Sesshomaru belted out, fist punching the underside of Sakuya's jaw. His words were eerily similar to what Inuyasha would have said and it was obvious the hanyou's ways were rubbing off on him. "And get out of my face!"

He was punching again, the hit hard enough to knock the giant snake back so that Sakuya was thrashing about on her back awhile trying to right herself. In the time it took her to ground herself, Sesshomaru had already moved and was piercing flesh with Tokijin. The changed princess was shrieking and thrashing again, head moving to swallow Sesshomaru.

She was unsuccessful, as she stopped short with her mouth gaping open. Sesshomaru stood, hands keeping her mouth pried apart with one hand wrapped around a top fang, the other a bottom, and his teeth gritting in pain as poison seeped through his skin. The princess tried to thrash and cause him to let go, but being pinned by a demon sword did not help her any, so she could barely shake her head.

Her high pitched screech was sounding again, as Sesshomaru made a sound of effort, before it was followed by the sickening, crunching sound of joints ripping. With her jaw unhinged and mouth hanging open, Sakuya pulled away flinging the inukai prince with a desperate toss of her head.

Sesshomaru landed, not too far from Minako, and the monkey-demon ignored her pain to reach the younger demon. She could smell the poison and quickly grabbed his hands, watching his skin turn black and purple, the veins in his arms tinging with the taint and slowly traveling up.

"Stupid boy!" She quietly hissed, jabbing at a pressure point with her thumb and causing his own venom to begin dripping from his claws. She maneuvered his fingers so that his own poison dripped into his wounded hands, before using the jagged remains of stone to cut a crude wound near the inner part of each elbow. "Let it flow, try to stop yourself from healing. If it circulates, your pup is gone with no way of saving it this time. You're not losing it again."

"She has to die!" He hissed out, sitting up and bearing the pain of his own poison now seeping into his tender flesh. "She's the reason he's here in the first place, I know it!"

"Prince Sesshomaru!"

At Kagura's yell, Sesshomaru glanced up and was barely rolling out of the way with Minako in his arms. The ground where he had been before was chewed up by a mangled mouth, and Sakuya hissed in anger to not gain the taste of blood on her tongue.

"You will die!" Sakuya was crazed now, youki leaking and nothing but the intent to murder her enemy in her eyes. She raised up again, hooded head arching back and ready to aim with precision.

Sesshomaru forced himself to stand, blocking the old saru from any harm and red, glowing eyes accepting the challenge that the hebi-youkai was issuing forth. Sakuya had barely began sailing forward when she was screeching as thousands of cuts were marked into the soft underside of her body, wind blades tearing her to near shreds.

Kagura came to stand beside the Daiyoukai's mate, her face set with a determination that she had never felt before. If getting this bitch out of the way was how she'd get to Naraku, then by all means, she would do her damnedest to get through here quickly.

He fan was raising again as Sakuya set herself up for another try at attack, but Kagome's purified arrow was faster. It landed dead center between Sakuya's eyes and the snake was soon thrashing about again, trying to remove it as her body began to glow the pinkish-white of Kagome's miko magic.

"Now, Prince Sesshomaru!" Minako was urging, Sesshomaru sprinting forward and climbing up the thrashing body to retrieve his sword that was still embedded in the flesh. "Kill her now!"

"NO!" Sakuya was screaming, eyes watching as Sesshomaru easily jumped into the air and toward her, Tokijin gripped in both hands and swinging for what counted as her neck in this form.

She could only scream her disbelief and regretful rage as the dog demon drew closer. It was with a victorious scream of his own that Sesshomaru guided the blade through flesh, cutting bone to then cut free through scales. Blood flew and sprayed, coating the demon prince in ichor and Sakuya's screaming head toppled away before her body burst into the usual lighted dust that Kagome's arrows left behind.

As her head rolled to a stop, Sesshomaru landed beside it, now amber eyes watching down at the large cobra-head that was finally quiet. With one last hiss, that burst as well, and Sesshomaru closed his eyes to breathe deep, sheathing away Tokijin and ready to focus on catching his bearings before continuing his search for Inuyasha.

"Prince Sesshomaru!"

It was the miko's voice this time, and he didn't bother to open his eyes as the girl was soon beside him, still bleeding but not willing to let it hinder her. It would seem he had underestimated his brother's human.

"Do not fret, miko. This Sesshomaru is well." He told her, opening his eyes to look at her and then up at Kagura who was helping Minako up from the ground. "I am somewhat remiss to say that I am impressed with you two."

"Oh just shut up and say thank you!" Minako snapped, Kagura laughing softly.

"I very much doubt that he will." The wind sorceress was saying, looking to Sesshomaru who merely snorted at her smirk. "Though I'm willing to wait as long as it takes."

"You will be waiting in vain."

The new voice had them freezing and Kagura was then grunting in pain, before looking down to find a wriggling tentacle breaking free of her abdomen. Kagome was screaming and Minako tried to grab her as she was pulled back and away from the three she had been with. Kagura gave a cry of pain as she was slammed to the ground, body piecing on a jagged beam of wood.

From the smoke and dust, Naraku's laughter echoed forward and Kagura gasped for breath as she turned her head to find the silhouette of the man she had betrayed. She supposed she wasn't surprised that he had gotten her in the end, but she couldn't be mad at herself for thinking that she would actually live on without him. Still, it had been nice to be her own person for once and not have to answer to the likes of this twisted maniac.

The miasma grew thicker around her, blotting out the image of Sesshomaru and the others but she could see the kumo-hanyou clearly as he drew closer to her, red eyes staring down at her with a satisfied look. He crouched beside her, hand reaching out to mockingly pet her hair and watch as she coughed up blood, body convulsing as it tried to hold on to life.

"Dear, Kagura." Naraku gently cooed, hand tracing down to her face and resting on her cheek. "Did you really think I would have let you slip away so easily? I'm disappointed in you, my sweet."

"You bastard." Kagura gurgled, blood bubbling past her lips and down her chin, her eyes never losing their malice. "May you rot in hell!"

Naraku couldn't help but grimace at the blood that was spat in his face, and he carefully wiped it away before snarling down at her.

"You first!" He hissed and Kagura was groaning as a tentacle pierced her heart.

With her vision fading, she watched Naraku disappear again and she was greeted with the night sky, the stars peeking out between the wisps of smoke of the burning Western Palace. At least, this was the last thing she saw and not Naraku's ugly mug.

Sesshomaru watched wide-eyed as Kagura appeared again as the miasma cleared, but her body was still by then and her eyes staring blankly up at the sky. Kagome, no longer screaming, watched as well confused as to why she felt so horrible to see the woman die. Slowly, Kagura's body began to fade away into purple smoke, mixing with that which was already rising into the air until all that was left behind was a single feather.

There was no sound, nothing but the crackling fire and distant noise of battle. No signs of Naraku remained, save the faint trace of his foul stench and the slimy feeling he always left behind. Was he near?

The feather billowed in the wind and Sesshomaru was moving forward of no will of his own, hand reaching out to catch it as it floated by. She had meant well and had kept her word, and this was the end she received. It seemed unfair, that one who chose to turn her life away from evil would be punished so. He closed his hand around the feather, before tucking it away. When the time would come, he would adorn it to Rin, so that what remained of Kagura could be properly tended to. She may have met him as a disgraceful whelp, but in her final moments, she had earned his respect and he would do well to honor her bravery and short-termed loyalty.

"She's gone." Kagome muttered, limping forward and looking about. "Just like that? Where's Naraku?"

"Skulking about here somewhere." Minako snorted, coming to Sesshomaru and resting a hand on his back. "We should move before he thinks to strike again. His only target at the moment seemed to be the Kagura. There's still battles to be fought."

"Kazue may be with him." Sesshomaru uttered and Minako only nodded.

"Yes, and when Naraku shows himself again, he can be dealt with accordingly." Minako pushed, trying to get him out of the area.

"Well, perhaps you should deal with me now."

Sesshomaru froze at the oily, sickening slickness of Naraku's voice, his youki growling as his heart thundered. He had never thought that he would be afraid of Naraku, never thought his skin would crawl when the hanyou made his appearance, but ever since that night long ago, he had even had nightmares of the fiend.

"Lovely, lovely, Sesshomaru." Naraku's voice was taunting him to turn and face him, and Sesshomaru wanted to refuse, but for the sake of his pride that the half-demon had nearly stripped away from him, he had to face him. "You are a sight to behold. And when you are finally, rightfully mine I will meticulously enjoy every inch of you."

His stomach rolled in nausea at what was being insinuated, but he turned to look at Naraku any way, only the head of the scourge peeping through the thick, rolling miasma that surrounded him.

"Your hands will never mar this skin again." Sesshomaru calmly replied, watching Naraku merely laugh at the words. "My body and my womb belongs to Inuyasha. It will only bear his fruit from his seed, no other."

Naraku's laughter stopped short at the words and glared angrily back at the full-blooded youkai, hating that he had lost the inukai to his most hated enemy. That could be fixed once Inuyasha was done away with, which he knew Ishimaru had plotted to do and was probably in the midst of carrying out said plot.

"That may be, but it was I that was your first." Naraku reminded him, enjoying the brief devastating moment of realization on Sesshomaru's face. "The first to take you and the first to impregnate you, a gift you can never give your mate."

"Enough!" Sesshomaru shouted, feeling the miko's movement behind him.

"It will be enough when I have you beneath me again!"

"Sesshomaru, duck!" Came Kagome's warning.

And he would have, too if he hadn't caught sight of a second shadow as the miasma started to fade. In his arms, Naraku was holding their son, and Sesshomaru's eyes widened before he was spinning and pushing the miko's hand so that her arrow was off its mark.

"What are you doing!" She nearly shrieked, not wanting to believe that Sesshomaru had wanted her to miss.

"No! He was Kazue!"

Kagome peeked around him to where Naraku now stood fully revealed and with Kazue in his arms, the pup playing with a lock of Naraku's hair and wrapped securely in a tentacle for added measure.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to hurt the baby now would we?" Naraku said with a chuckle, his posture triumphant as he stared at Sesshomaru. "Such a wonderful son we have, Sesshomaru. And such skill at any early age. Would you like to see?"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but think back to his nightmare, not wanting to know what dastardly deed Naraku planned on making his infant son perform. He could only watch, unable to move as Naraku coxed the boy to look up at him. And Sesshomaru nearly died as his baby smiled up at Naraku, and his heart nearly stopped at what happened next.

"Dada!"

Of all the words his son could have spoken for his first time, why did it have to be that and to the one person that did not deserve the title.

"Yes, that's right." Naraku confirmed, enjoying the look of horror he found in Sesshomaru's eyes as he turned to look at him. "Now, show mama your trick."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but stiffen further as Kazue turned to look at him, his infant's eyes now as blood red as his sire's, no longer flecked with gold. He squealed happily as he saw his birthing father, small arms reaching out in calling for him. But Sesshomaru could only step back, suddenly guiltily afraid of his own child.

He bumped into Minako, who gripped him tightly, her own body trembling in disbelief at the sight of the child, almost a stranger to them. Kagome stood helplessly lost, her arms having dropped and her bow threatening to fall from limp fingers.

Naraku only laughed as Kazue began to fuss, arms reaching out but having Sesshomaru only back away. His crying followed and Sesshomaru faltered, but didn't dare move closer. His youki was yowling within him, distraught that Sesshomaru would not go and comfort their pup, and yet just as reluctant to accept that something had changed in Kazue.

"What did you do to my baby?" Sesshomaru was murmuring, and Naraku only chuckled darkly.

"Teaching him how to be just like daddy, of course. Now, don't be shy, Sesshomaru or Kazue will be forced to make you come closer."

What on earth was the damned hanyou going on about? He was stumbling forward then, his eyes widening as he steadied himself. He looked back to Minako, who seemed just as confused and knew that he hadn't been pushed. Soon after, he was jerking forward again and he steadied himself once more, only to find himself being dragged forward by some unseen force.

He fought it, tooth and nail, managing to stumble back a good distance, but was soon falling back, dragged quickly along the ground and closer to his son and the boy's sire. Naraku was thoroughly enjoying it all, his laughter echoing loudly over Kazue's crying screams.

As he drew closer, Sesshomaru nearly panicked but he was stopped by a firm grip on his wrist and he looked up to where Minako was now struggling to hold on to him. She gave a cry as the force pulled stronger and Sesshomaru looked back to where Naraku stood, before his eyes settled on his son. Kazue. This was Kazue's doing.

"Think what else he can do if he's this strong now, my dear Sesshomaru."

The second grip on his other wrist had Sesshomaru looking up to find Kagome helping the saru, and he grit his teeth and forced himself to stand, the three fighting the pull together. Even with most of Sesshomaru's strength doing the fighting, they were slowly being pulled closer, inch by inch, Naraku's laughter merely getting louder and louder.

"Stop it." Sesshomaru uttered out softly, golden eyes looking up to the still crying Kazue. The boy was screeching by now, small face red and eyes streaming tears. "Please, Kazue. . . STOP IT!"

The sudden release had them toppling back and Sesshomaru looked up from his place on the ground to find Kazue quieting, large eyes looking back at him in recognition and wonder. Slowly, very slowly, gold began to bleed into the red, and Sesshomaru nearly began sobbing in joy to know that his son wasn't lost after all.

"Amazing isn't it?" Naraku was saying, eyes looking down at Sesshomaru as his hands pet his son's head. "A technique neither you or I share, and he's quite strong, too. We could do so many things and destroy so many that oppose us with this boy. Can you object to it now, Sesshomaru? Can you refuse me now with such a talented son in _my possession_! Together, we will rule the West and then all of Japan!"

"No!"

Heads were turning at the new voice and they found Ishimaru standing atop the outer palace wall, rust-colored eyes glaring at Naraku.

"The West is mine! Or have you forgotten?" He questioned, lips curling into a snarl. "Take your disgraced whore and do what you wish with the rest of the lands, but the West will remain in my grasp!"

At the insult, Sesshomaru regained his rage and he stood then, hand reaching for Tokijin as his feet drew him closer to where Ishimaru stood. The badger saw his movement and turned to look at him, holding a hand up to stop him.

"Not so fast, Sesshomaru." He warned, his other hand signaling behind and below him. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as two badger demons jumped up, each flanking a bound and struggling Inuyasha. . . a human Inuyasha. "One wrong move, and your mate dies."

It had him stopping, and Ishimaru scoffed but was pleased that he was compliant. His eyes returned to Naraku then, the dark hanyou glaring back at him in disdain.

"You must mean to keep your end of the bargain, Naraku." Ishimaru told him. "You have your whelp and in this situation, Sesshomaru will willingly go with you. So, it is in your best interest that you take what you came for and leave."

He jumped down, followed by the two soldiers with Inuyasha their prisoner, before he was drawing his sword and pointing it at Naraku, still holding the child in his arms.

"The West and its new leader no longer welcomes you!"

"You'll rule the West over my dead body!" Inuyasha was shouting, still trying to fight his binds.

"Ah, yes. That is why we've come, isn't it?" Ishimaru asked returning to Inuyasha and replacing one of the guards at his side. His sword lifted and pressed against the human's throat, before his eyes were connected with Sesshomaru's. "Before for you say goodbyes, have you any last words?"

"Over here!"

At the miko's shout, Ishimaru was unwillingly looking up and then his sword was dropping to the ground as his hand was struck. The guards with him stumbled in shock but was easily falling as each were hit with purified arrows, and Inuyasha dropped to the ground to be sure no stray arrows hit him by mistake.

Naraku watched and went on alert, realizing that he had foolishly disregarded the miko and saru. . . . the saru. . . where as she? The whistle had him looking up and his face was greeted by the blunt end of the old wench's walking stick. He staggered as he gave an infuriated cry, his grip on Kazue loosening. It was all she needed and Minako snatched the baby before leaping away, tentacles reaching for her but missing as she took to the now scorched trees, before settling up on the shingled roof of the still burning palace.

"No!" Naraku was screaming out, red eyes glaring up at her and Minako only smiled before disappearing with Kazue safely. He turned then to Ishimaru, who was now pulling the arrow free form his hand and his tentacles were reaching out with the intent to do permanent damage. "This is all your fault!"

He was screaming out as the wriggling masses fell to the ground and dissipated, his eyes looking to find Sesshomaru glaring back at him, Tokijin having cut through his extra limbs.

"I won't be afraid of you any more!" Sesshomaru was yelling, eyes bleeding red. "Fight me, Naraku! I have been running too long than I can stand to admit, I shall run no further!"

Naraku had no time to respond, as he had to dodge Sesshomaru's blows as fast as he was able. As the two fought, Inuyasha was being untied by Kagome and urging the miko to move faster. Once he was free, he stood ready to run into the fray but the miko stopped him and did her best to begin dragging him away from it.

"Let go of me, Kagome!" He ordered, dull teeth bared threateningly. "Sesshomaru needs me! He's-"

"Not the one that's human!" She reminded him, Inuyasha pausing to look down at the dull nails of his hands. "You go out there and you'll die! Sesshomaru will be just fine."

"But, you don't understand! He's-"

"Pregnant, I know." She said, Inuyasha not sure of how she had found out. "You have to believe that he'll be ok. He's _the _Sesshomaru, after all. Even Ishimaru and Naraku combined are no match for him."

"I know that, but I gotta stay, Kagome. He's _my _mate and carrying _my _pup." He was pleading with her, Kagome's face falling to a sorry expression. "I can't leave them. What if something happens?"

The howling in the near distance caught their attention and they both looked to the crumbling protective wall as if it would give an explanation. As the thunderous chanting of an army ready for battle echoed through the air, Inuyasha was in the lead to climbing over the rubble and soon they were both staring wide-eyed at the marching army coming from the South.

The attacking armies had frozen still as well, there depleting numbers suddenly no match to what was now approaching them. Inuyasha had to wonder if the coming troops were enemies, but the sight of Seiichiro had his face breaking into a grin so wide that if he actually owned a tail, he'd be wagging it. The dragon prince was flanked by two fox-demons, one Shirogitsune and the other a female he didn't recognize, but Inuyasha was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"He actually showed up." Inuyasha muttered, and then he was looking to where Kagome was pointing to an army marching to the east.

"Whose army is that? Another enemy?" Kagome was asking, a little flustered.

Inuyasha was ready to run off and find out, human or not, but a glance up at the sky had his eyes widening and his mind nearly exploding with confusion.

"Inukai. . ." He whispered out, Kagome following his eyes to look up in the sky. She was gasping herself at the sight a two large transformed inukai, one pure-white and the other one nearly blending in with the night sky. "They're inukai."

The white inu-youkai was flying toward them and Inuyasha nearly toppled off his perch of crumbling wall as he followed its path right over their heads. The two humans watched, as the dog landed and took the attention of everyone, the fighting temporarily paused.

xoxoxoxox

Ishimaru had watched, somewhat dumfounded as he had been disregarded and Sesshomaru and Naraku began to battle amongst themselves. He had grit his teeth in anger and found his sword, throwing himself into the battle. He was not one to be ignored. He was the next ruler of the West, damn it! They would acknowledge him!

Soon all three were fighting, an intricate dance that had to be admired at another time. Ishimaru aimed his attacks at whomever was distracted at the time, while Naraku aimed for both enemy and false ally, and Sesshomaru was mostly on defense but held his own. Tokijin and his energy whip worked beautifully together, and when some one was too close his claws were just as dangerous as any other weapon. They carried on this way for quite some time, until the area they were fighting in became cast in shadow.

At once, they all stopped and looked up. Naraku only snarled as he caught sight of the large inukai, as if one and a half-breed weren't enough to deal with. Ishimaru actually stumbled back, eyes wide as he was reminded of the true size an inu-youkai could reach. He had once seen the last Inu no Taisho in his true form, but it had been so long ago that he had allowed his own disillusions to help him forget what he was facing. Sesshomaru was the only serene face, his golden eyes recognizing the large figure before anyone else.

As the large inukai landed, the ground trembled and then what remained standing of the palace shook as it released a loud howl. Sesshomaru felt his youki howl in response and then his eyes widened as he heard more travel over the sounds of war beyond the walls. It sounded like hundreds of others. Were there truly more? The inukai in front of them barked and Sesshomaru looked back to her, overwhelmed with what he was feeling and unable to recognize what it was. She had come back to him and kept her promise, she hadn't abandoned him again.

It was a few moments more, and Hiromi was standing in her humanoid form, her eyes glowing red and her inukai markings prominent and teeth bared. Her eyes were fixed on Naraku and she was growling then, sword drawing and body readying for a fight.

"And so I finally meet you, Naraku." She said, free hand drawing a wakizashi and pointing it at Ishimaru without bothering to look at him. "And you, traitor to West, you'll die beside your pathetic master."

"He is not my master!" Ishimaru raged, causing Hiromi to turn and look at him. "I am the master! The rightful ruler of the West!"

Hiromi only laughed, before making her way to him. "Come then, boy! We shall see if you are truly worthy of such a title!"

Ishimaru wasn't sure what hit him, and he staggered back to look down at his wounded abdomen, the smaller sword having had pierced him and a set of claw marks eating away at his skin. He screamed in rage as Hiromi laughed and then he was puling the sword free before he charged. His anger made his steps sloppy and his sword swung almost blindly, his stances clumsy. Hiromi was fluid grace and lightening fast movements, her sword cutting to wound but never to do more damage other than to hurt the badger's pride.

"Is this what your father left behind!" Hiromi continued to laugh, mocking him as she easily sidestepped every swing of his sword, before her sword came up to block his, and she grinned back at him too lost in the battle to worry about composure. Her red eyes glowed back at him with a mixture of pity and taunting, Ishimaru panting with the effort it took to push back. "Mujina must be shamefully mourning your pathetic actions from the heavens! I'll do him the favor and rid his line of such a disgrace!"

Ishimaru couldn't help but be pushed back as Hiromi broke away and then sent a kick square to the wound her first blade had left. The badger landed on his back, pain coursing through his middle and his lower back where he had landed. He lifted himself a bit, and raised his sword, only to have it swatted away as if it were nothing more than a toy. It had him shuffling away as Hiromi stepped closer. He was soon bumping into Naraku, who merely looked down at him with an uninterested face, and he scrambled to stand, holding into the hanyou's arm and pointing at the female youkai. Hiromi had stopped halfway, Sesshomaru now beside her, the two inukai demons resembling their animal counterparts waiting for the right moment to attack the prey they had cornered.

"Naraku, my friend." Ishimaru rushed, Naraku's brow raising at the term of endearment. "Help me. You assist me in defeating the flea-ridden taint of the West and I will not forget it. You will be justly rewarded for aiding the new Daiyoukai."

"Do you truly need my help, Ishimaru-kun?" The dark hanyou questioned slowly, Ishimaru's face twisting with confusion. "It comes with a very high price. I doubt that such a demon of _your_ caliber is truly in need of any help to destroy such pitiful inukai."

"Just do as I say!" He belted out, face fitted with desperate rage. "I will pay any price! Name it!"

"Very well." Naraku chuckled, red eyes turning to the two inu-youkai that were watching and waiting patiently.

Ishimaru was soon laughing, enjoying that his victory was soon at hand. Naraku would help him rid the lands of those in his way and then he would be rid of the disgusting creature and left to rule the West. With the Ookami Lord's mate as his main breeding bitch and the last of the inukai dead, he would have it all.

His laughter was stopped short as he found his windpipe crushing, his hands raising to claw at the slimy appendage now wrapped about it. He was lifted into the air, pulled to face Naraku whose smiling face soon twisted into one of disgust.

"What are you doing!" He wheezed out, eyes widening as tentacles rammed through the open wound that the wakizashi had given him.

"Taking my pay, Ishimaru! Did I forget to mention it would cost you your life?" Naraku was then laughing as his tentacles continued to pierce at Ishimaru's flesh, the demon's energy and life being drawn into himself. "It's the price you pay for daring to think you could control me!"

With a final scream, Ishimaru was dying and Naraku's limbs were ripping him into multiple pieces, the hanyou merely laughing as the body parts rained over their make-shift battlefield. Hiromi and Sesshomaru readied themselves as the hanyou turned to face them, Hiromi shifting so that her pup was mostly behind her. She paused as Sesshomaru was resting a hand on her shoulder and gently moving her aside.

"Sesshomaru?"

"No, this is my fight, Hahaue." Sesshomaru told her, Hiromi looking up at her son and unwillingly lowering her sword. "You can no longer interfere."

"Very well, my son." She stated softly, her red eyes then glowering at Naraku. "But be quick. I can no longer stand to look upon him."

She was jumping out of the way, leaving Sesshomaru to face his demon and sire of his first-born. Naraku merely smiled at him, blood-red eyes giving him a determined stare while his tentacles slowly danced about him. Whatever wounds he had manged to get were now healed after having absorbed Ishimaru's essence and Sesshomaru knew that it would be a short while before he had Naraku hurting again.

His youki encouraged him, assuring him it would warn him when the stress level was too high for the pup. The Western Prince only hoped Naraku would be long dead before it came to that. He gripped Tokijin tighter in his hand, eyes refusing to look away from Naraku's stare and he forced himself to breathe easily. This was no nightmare. He would not let his fear overcome him. This was the real world and he would be sure to take control.

"I knew this day would come, pet." Naraku's vile words upset him, none more so then the creature calling him pet. "It was destined to be, from the very first night I fucked you. Come to me."

His rage built and Sesshomaru focused it so that his did not fall under its careless spell as Ishimaru had, he was too much of a honed warrior to allow it to happen.

"Very well." His voice was an even tone, but his rage was not missed. "Let us end this!"

xoxoxoxox

Kagome had stood by Inuyasha and watched as the huge dog-demon turned into Hiromi. Then they had watched her amuse Ishimaru, as she wasn't truly fighting him, before letting Naraku take care of the pesky problem for her. Now, Sesshomaru and Naraku were facing off, and Inuyasha couldn't keep still anymore.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kagome asked, grabbing onto his arm with both hands and trying to stop him.

She was stopped by the sudden light-headed feeling and she fell to her knees, vision blacking out as her mind showed her an image of a very big jewel-shard. Inuyasha had stopped as she fell, concerned eyes looking down at the miko as he knelt beside her.

"Kagome, what the hell?"

"There's a jewel-shard near by." She was telling him, head resting against him as the dizziness became worse. "It's powerful and very big. Naraku. . . I think it's in Naraku!"

Inuyasha swore and looked to where Naraku was now in the midst of fighting with his mate. The latter was holding his own, but Inuyasha saw that Sesshomaru was hiding his weariness. He was growing tired and weakening. He had been fighting non-stop since the attacks had started and it was only the night before that he had spent a lot of energy reviving their pup from near death. He couldn't not help his mate, human or not.

"Kagome, I know you think I shouldn't but I can't just stand and watch." He said in an apologetic tone, Kagome blinking up at him as if she could barely see him. "He's my mate. I'll die if something happens to him or my pup."

"Inuyasha. . . just. . . don't do anything stupid." Kagome sighed, hugging onto her friend before letting him slip out of her arms. She found herself clinging to his clothes tighter than she expected, as Inuyasha had to use a bit of force to pull away from her.

"I cant promise you that." Inuyasha said with a sad smile, Kagome looking up at him with dewy eyes. "People do stupid things for the ones they love."

Kagome could only smile sadly, tears flowing as she watched Inuyasha run off and she fought to stand on shaky legs.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha." She whispered out, a feeling in her heart telling her it was the last she would see of him.

xoxoxoxox

Minako sighed heavily as she walked north of the Western palace, heading for the hideaway that Sesshomaru had been sending all the civilians they came across to. Kazue was sleeping, head resting on her shoulder and thumb in his mouth. After having escaped with the puppy, she had decided it was best to back out. On her way, she had turned back three times, and she was fighting herself to return to Sesshomaru.

Truth be told, her sister had been right. She had never gotten so close to any of the males she had played nursemaid to, not so close that she was so scared to lose him. Her infant son from long ago passed through her mind, and she stopped momentarily to look back at the still burning remains of the Western palace. She couldn't lose her son again, whether if he was of her own blood or not.

"So, you decided to heed my warning."

She turned to find Chieko standing before her, her mad sister looking more sane than she was accustomed to. Minako shuffled forward and Chieko joined her, keeping step beside her. They traveled in silence for a bit, until Chieko rested a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"It's good you decided to let things go this way." The other saru-youkai said, her other hand reaching to groom through Minako's hair as they walked. "He'll need another mother for the years to come. At least now, you can be there for him as long as your life lasts."

Minako could only smile at that, her hand raising to pet at the sleeping Kazue's head.

"And how long do you suppose that will be?" It was best to start idle conversation, so as to not think of what was going on behind her.

"Oh, I don't know." Chieko said with a shrug. "Inuyasha plans for more than a daughter. You'll see three sons."

"But how many daughters?" She couldn't help but ask and Chieko only cackled, once again her mad self.

"That you'll have to find out on your own."

xoxoxoxox

Hiromi's mournful howl was hard to ignore, but Sesshomaru had more things to worry about, like the tentacle now buried in the center of his chest. His claws were slashing at it and cutting it away from his body, pulling what was left out of his chest and throwing it to the ground where it dissolved away.

Naraku was chuckling, circling the now panting prince, who was getting weaker by the second. Sesshomaru's youki was sharing what it could, but was too preoccupied with keeping his little one energized and alive. Things were looking grim and Sesshomaru could think of nothing to turn his luck around.

"How very tragic." Naraku said, circling and slowly closing in on the silver-haired youkai. "The great Sesshomaru, first-born to the mighty Lord Touga, at my mercy. Did I not tell you that you would fall before me? Now, give in, dear and I will be willing to let the creature growing in you survive past its first breath when you are mine."

"I'd rather die!" Sesshomaru proclaimed, making sure to keep the hanyou in his sight.

"Be careful what you wish for, Sesshomaru-kun." Naraku warned. "It just may come true!"

The two were at it again, Naraku's attacks now more calculated and Sesshomaru's defense a bit delayed. Hiromi could only watch from the sidelines, her and her son's honor-bound promise keeping her in place. She would intervene only at the last possible moment, even though her protective instincts were driving her mad. Her pup was still her pup, even now grown up and fighting his own battles, and she had already left him most of his life to his own devices. But she dared not move, if he truly needed her then he would call for her.

She was howling again as she watched Sesshomaru take a blow that had him reeling back, and her feet began moving for him, but sharp glowing eyes looked at her to tell her otherwise. Against her better judgment, she obeyed her son's command and quietly pleaded for him to stand again. Slowly, he was doing so and Hiromi's agitation lessened some. With Tokijin poised carefully, Sesshomaru was fighting again, and Hiromi watched with dread weighing heavy on her heart.

The sound of shuffling feet had her searching and she found a human she had never seen before running close to the wall. Her brows furrowed a bit and then she was gasping, stumbling back at the face she had never thought to see. She couldn't mistake it now, as the tell-tale frown of determination was the same, even though the features were somewhat that of a stranger's. Was that Inuyasha?

She looked up at the sky and saw no moon, receiving her explanation for why he was not himself. Then she was looking back to her now smaller shaped son-in-law, watching as he carefully climbed over debris and jumped over fire to reach his destination. Ishimaru's sword glimmered where it had landed and Hiromi knew his intentions. She had to stop him, there was a chance Ishimaru's sword was infused with demon magic that would harm Inuyasha in his vulnerable state.

The pained canine yelp, loud and unmistakably her baby had her turning back to Sesshomaru. Her eyes widened at the sight of her own wakizashi impaling his stomach. She screamed then, fearing for both her son and grandchild as Naraku laughed. She bent the rules and took Sesshomaru's canine whining as him calling to her and ran for Naraku, her sword drawing as she rushed forward, eyes flooded with tears she had rarely cried. But she was easily knocked aside by stray tentacles and then grabbed again, further flung into the distance and too far to return to her child in time.

Sesshomaru's eyes stared down at his abdomen in disbelief, his youki screaming within him before his eyes were looking up at Naraku. The dark hanyou loomed over him, red eyes beaming with delight and his mouth fitted with a wicked smile as he laughed.

"One move of my wrist and I can make it so that your womb will be worthless to anyone!" Naraku told him, Sesshomaru's jaw trembling in rage and hurt. "Now, I will not tell you again after this. Submit!"

Sesshomaru felt his will easily sliding away, his inner self too lost in despair to help him, and his body went limp. Tokijin fell from his hand and his eyes dulled. He would admit defeat. Naraku noticed and he leaned closer, one hand reaching out to lift Sesshomaru's face by his chin, hovering close to those lips he had never gotten to taste.

"Say it, my pet."

"I. . . " His throat clenched as he began, his youkai seeming to want to fight it but he ignored it, swallowed and tried again. "I. . . "

"SAY IT!" Naraku screamed, hand grabbing painfully onto the prince's chin, face enraged with his impatience.

Sesshomaru looked away then, not wanting to give the hanyou the satisfaction of looking him in the eyes as he admitted his defeat. That's when he saw him and his eyes widened, heart freezing at the sight of a human Inuyasha running along the top of the outer wall, demon sword gripped in both hands and face set in pain and determination. The youki magic was obviously burning the skin of his hands, but Inuyasha refused to let go.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He was screaming, taking a leap and the sword rose above his head. "HE'S MINE!"

Naraku had heard but did not react in time, but soon he was screaming as a blade pierced his back and had him arching in pain, releasing Sesshomaru and the hilt of the small sword still buried in the inukai. He writhed as he suffered, Inuyasha clinging to his back, biting at his shoulders with dull teeth before pulling the sword free and raising it again. It came stabbing down through the hanyou's right shoulder and Naraku howled, before he managed to throw Inuyasha off.

Screaming in pain all the while, he pulled the sword free and flung it away, crazed eyes looking for his attacker as his darker than usual blood began to pool around him. He found Inuyasha, now trying to help Sesshomaru walk away and he voiced his rage in a single, bellowing roar, before sending a barrage of tentacles their way.

"Inuyasha!"

It was Kagome's voice and the now human turned to find Naraku's attack coming at full speed. Sesshomaru knew what he meant to do and tried to stop him, but his weakened state slowed him down.

Kagome was trying her best to fight her impending need to faint away, her eyes focusing on Naraku and honing in on the jewel-shard her powers were helping her see. She steadied her hand, aiming her arrow as much as her waning strength allowed and hoped that she would not be too late.

Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru out of the way, careful of the small sword still sticking out of his mate as much as he could, before he was standing and facing Naraku. His body stood stanced as a human shield and Sesshomaru objected loudly, trying to scramble to his feet again to pull his mate to safety.

And then time stopped and all Sesshomaru heard was his mate's pained grunt and a long feminine scream. He flinched then, wide eyes not wanting to see as something wet and warm splattered over him and his body began to tremble as his mind realized what it was. Golden eyes focused then, looking up at Inuyasha, who was now jerking as the tentacles impaling him forcefully ripped free and Sesshomaru was gasping at the amount of blood that came pouring out after.

His eyes followed as Inuyasha fell to his knees, but his body was unable to move, his mind unable to comprehend what had happened, what was still happening. His youkai yowled in pain, causing his head to sing in anguish and then he realized what was happening as he felt his bond between him and Inuyasha weakening.

His mate was dying!

Kagome's enraged scream had him looking to the miko and he was beyond shock to find the young woman glowing, eyes a supernatural shade of white as her purified bow and arrow suddenly burst into bright, white flames. He watched as she released it, followed its trail and then Naraku was screaming again as it pierced his back and exited out from his chest, taking with it a large, dark jewel-shard.

The hanyou fell to his knees, hand trying to cover the gaping hole that was now there, still screaming in pain and rage. Blood-red eyes looked to Sesshomaru and with nothing more than one last bellowing cry, Naraku disappeared in a mass of miasma.

With the hanyou gone, Sesshomaru was suddenly aware of what was happening, and he pulled the sword from his body free, before crawling closer to Inuyasha, who had finally fallen over. Kagome was running over and reached just as Sesshomaru took his mate in his arms, cradling Inuyasha desperately and licking over his face hoping to rouse him.

The miko was sobbing, now looking much like herself as her hand rested atop a wound over Inuyasha's heart, pressing against it in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. Inuyasha's skin was too pale and his eyes were dulling, there was nothing they could do.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru was crying out, shaking the human body and panic growing as the bond kept slipping away. "Wake up! Don't go yet! Inuyasha, just wait!"

The weak cough had him shifting his mate so that blood left his mouth, freeing the passageway so that Inuyasha was taking weak, gurgling gasps. Teary eyes looked down at his younger brother, hoping against hope that this was something the hanyou would pull through from. He glanced up and nearly willed sunrise to come. If he were in his hanyou state, death wouldn't be imminent and Sesshomaru would not have to bear the pain of losing him.

"Sessh." It was so softly spoken that Sesshomaru nearly missed it, and he leaned forward eyes connecting with those whose life was slowly fading. "Pup. . "

**Still alive.** His youkai confirmed, and Sesshomaru took one of Inuyasha's now cold hands to press it against his stomach.

"Our pup's alive." His voice trembled. "She'll need you. You have to stay."

"Can't. . . keep her safe." He was wheezing out, eyes slowly closing. "Love her. . .love. . .you."

"No, Inuyasha!" He was begging, shaking his brother to keep him conscious. "No, no, no!"

He couldn't help the gasp of pain as he felt his bond finally snap and he was screaming against his will, arms clutching his mate close as Inuyasha breathed his last breath. Kagome turned away sobbing heavily as Sesshomaru continued to howl and scream in loss. His pain reverberated through the skies, pausing the fighting just beyond the walls and seeming to still even the air.

His soul was in turmoil, he felt empty, robbed of something he had expected to know for the rest of his life and as he howled into the night, Sesshomaru wished to die. His face pressed into Inuyasha's black locks and his body trembled with unbridled emotions, his lover's blood still spilling and staining his clothes and the ground underneath them.

The arms that wrapped around him made him pause and suddenly his screams were nothing more than sobs, as he felt a crying body press against him from behind. Hiromi was wounded but had forced herself to move, as she unable to not feel her pup's pain and she cried with him and for him. Her youkai reached out to soothe his, and mother and son shared a bond that she had barely cherished when Sesshomaru was an infant.

It was huddled together over a bleeding, human, Inuyasha that Shirogitsune found them, having bound off towards the palace after Sesshomaru's first bone-chilling cry. He stopped then, silver eyes sadly taking in the scene and closing his eyes to breathe in deeply. He heard as more followed behind him, and he decided to block off the scene to save Sesshomaru his privacy.

As he walked closer to the wide-eyed troops, he ordered them back before grabbing one and bringing him close.

"It pains me to have to burden you with this news and this duty, but it must be assigned to someone." He began, noting that the bear-demon was looking over his shoulder at the scene behind him. "You must spread the word to our allies. Find Lord Kouga a few miles south of here and I shall inform their kin that took off to fight on the palace's Eastern front. Let all know that the Lord of the West has died."

T.B.C.

Sorry that this took a bit longer than intended. But I had two deaths to deal with, two major essays and a monologue to perform in the past weeks. Yes, I know. Don't kill me. There is one last chapter and an epilogue, so please stick with me through the end. It was hard writing through the last part and although you're all probably ready to cut my head off, just know I had this planned out for some time now. We're so close to the end that I'm feeling kind of sad, but I promise you that this will conclude sooner than I am used to ending things. Please, don't crucify me and I hope I did well with this chapter.


	34. Chapter 34

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: Neptunesdemon

Archive: Fanfiction net, Mpreg mailing list

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Rating: R for violence and such.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, incest, OC, mpreg

Author's Note: The last chapter before the epilogue. I don't know what to say. . .

xoxoxoxox

Kuma, Shirogitsune and Dokutake all stood overlooking as the enemy army were gathered and toted off to the dungeons to await their judgment. The kitsune sighed, his hand reaching up to rub between his eyes as they closed for a moment of peace. The fighting had stopped, so hopefully they'd be no further deaths.

His eyes opened to look at the growing number of bodies, and he sighed again. The West had already been low in numbers, never having truly recovered from when Lord Touga had still been in rule. And now, they had lost even more. He could only hope that countless years of peace would follow after this. His eyes looked to where Seiichiro was paying his respects to the fallen Daiyoukai and he knew that there was a chance that it would come to pass. The sudden presence behind him had him turning to look, and he found his mate of old patiently staring at him. He moved toward her and closed the distance between them, eyes connecting with hers.

"Have you come to collect on my debt?" He questioned and the female fox-demon said nothing, her eyes merely looking to the make-shift alter that youkai were gathering around.

On it lay the human body of the late Inu no Taisho, quickly made as decent as possible as his few most loyal subjects demanded he be prepared to display for public mourning with haste. He was covered, save his face, in a white sheet and as youkai came and went, flowers or some other offering were left atop his body, beside it or on the ground below. A few feet away, his mate stood staring at the prone body with bloodshot eyes, tears still falling and trembling hands barely holding onto his mate's sword.

She looked away then, knowing how he felt even though the mate she lost was standing before her. It had been just as painful, to feel that bond be ripped away and she swallowed the lump in her throat as she glanced back up at the taller youkai.

"Stay until you are no longer needed." She softly said, Shirogitsune frowning at the words. "When you have been released from the West, you will return and then I will have your life."

She turned without giving him a chance to respond, signaling her own army to begin moving out. As the clan of the silver-fox left the scene of an ended battle, Shirogitsune could not help but smile a bit. As ruthless as she was, she was still the same and he could see how he had once been in love with her.

He was soon summoned by Kuma and the old bear was suggesting that they help get the troops moving and starting on clearing more than just the dead away. Seiichiro had joined his two companions by then and offered his help, which they gladly accepted. When they were ready, they would pay their respects to the fallen Daiyoukai as well.

xoxoxoxox

Hiromi's stoic face was only broken by the drying tears on her cheek, her arms wrapped about her son as the two stared at the prone body of Sesshomaru's mate. It was an odd thing that Sesshomaru could grab hold of Tetsusaiga, but he refused to let any other take it. She was looking away only with the sudden presence of someone coming close to her and her eyes looked to find her uncle staring back at her with sad eyes.

Her uncle merely moved forward, nuzzling the top of her head tenderly before he was looking to Sesshomaru. He had only seen his great-nephew once, when he was no bigger than his knee and now learning to walk. It had been a time that he had sneaked into royal shiro-inu territory to visit his kin. Now the boy was grown, with his own pup and pregnant with another, and it was unfortunate that his mate had perished.

His hand reached out and touched the top of Sesshomaru's head and the younger youkai jumped, eyes snapping to look at the newcomer and his body tensing in uncertainty. No words were exchanged, and though Sesshomaru would have usually cut off the hand that dared to touch him, his mother was lowly murmuring words of assurance to him, and his youki was too busy reaching out for the offered affection. He was allowing Hiromi to move him closer to the larger and older youkai, recognizing the distinct markings and tell-tale sign that this demon was inukai.

"This is Yomosugara, my uncle." Hiromi introduced, her hands resting on Sesshomaru's shoulders as the two demons looked back at each other. "Uncle, this is Sesshomaru, my pup."

"It has been too long, my kin." Yomosugara's voice rumbled, reaching out to wipe the still falling tears from his nephew's face. "It is a shame we meet again under such sorrowful circumstances."

Sesshomaru could only nod his head respectfully in greeting before he was stiffening as he found himself wrapped in strong arms. His body gave in before long and he was gripping tightly to the older demon, starving for the comfort in hopes it would soothe the emptiness and loneliness that filled his very core. His head turned to look at where his mate lay, several demons gathered around him, while others placed their offerings and left to begin their new tasks now that the fighting as over.

His heart ached as he looked at Inuyasha's dead form, hugging tighter to the inukai that was now talking to Hiromi as he pet his nephew's head. He had been joined by two other inukai that were now hugging him and alternated between nuzzling and licking him. It wasn't what he expected nor entirely wanted, but he would accept it as it soothed is inner demon that was still pining for their mate.

If only Inuyasha could come back, he would do anything he if could only bring him-

Sesshomaru suddenly jolted, pulling away from the embracing youkai and leaving them confused as he rushed off. Hiromi called after him, but he ignored her, making his way to where Inuyasha lay and drawing Tenseiga.

The huddled demons backed away as their prince took to hovering over his deceased mate, holding Tenseiga close to him and staring down expectantly. He waited, heart pounding to see Inuyasha's cheek color, his chest rise and fall with breath, but nothing happened.

He collapsed then, falling to his knees with his free hand gripping at the sheet that covered most of his brother's body. He couldn't help the defeated sob that escaped him, his disbelief that Tenseiga had failed him weighing down on him, adding to the already heavy burden of knowing his mate was truly dead.

Hands rested on his shoulders, and he recognized the scent of his mother and close by his new found uncle stood watching. His mother gently rubbed his back, trying to soothe him.

"It is no use, my child." She softly told him, hand lifting to smooth over the flowing silver locks not knowing how else to offer him comfort. "It must have been the will of Shinigami-sama if Tenseiga is unable to revive him. There is nothing more you can do, nothing short of crossing the gates of the Underworld themselves."

Her hands stopped as Sesshomaru suddenly stiffened, head shooting up as he turned to look back at the remains of the palace, some of the fires having been put out some time ago.

"The Gates." He uttered, slowly standing and leaving a confused Hiromi on the ground. "The Meidou Seki."

Hiromi opened her mouth to speak but Sesshomaru was already shooting off, leaving his confused family and subjects behind.

"Meidou Seki?" Yomosugara asked, looking to his niece for an explanation. "He possesses the stone to enter hell?"

Hiromi was about to object when her eyes widened in realization. He couldn't possibly be thinking to. . . she stood then, sprinting off after her son and leaving the others in as much of a state of confusion that he had.

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru was determined to reach it, digging through blackened beams and crumbled walls, heading for the rooms that he had been sharing with his mate. He past countless bodies and still burning debris, before he made it to his door, the shoji screens having burned away and most of the contents inside blackened and destroyed.

He started his search in the outer rooms, digging through ash and splintered, charred wood as well as broken stone. He found countless pieces of jewelery that were useless and even mahjong pieces that Minako was fond of playing with but not the pendant.

He left the main room behind and headed for his bedroom, making his way to what was left of the bed and turning it over. Golden, desperate eyes searched the remains of the time when Inuyasha had been alive. It all suddenly seemed so far away, as if Inuyasha hadn't died just hours before and he was determined to gain his lover back.

He gave a frustrated cry as his search came up fruitless, and he toppled to the floor, face buried in his arms as he gave up hope. It was gone, most likely destroyed or stolen during the chaos of the attacks.

He was peeking up to look about what remained of his home, not wanting to believe that his ancestors' grand palace had mostly disappeared in less than a night. He refused to believe that his life had been torn to pieces in less than one night and left him a widower and single parent on one fell swoop.

He whimpered freely, knowing no one was near to hear him and he curled up on the floor, arms curling about his healing middle and trying to gain comfort from the growing aura of his pup. At least he had something of Inuyasha to help him through the years without him. If it hadn't been for the little demon growing inside him, he would have gladly taken his own life to follow his mate into the other world.

He suddenly felt tired, too tired to not fall asleep where he lay and his eyes slowly drifted close. His youki was coaxing him to sleep, welcoming him to meet him in the astral plane that he existed in when he wasn't released and Sesshomaru wasn't hesitant on accepting the invitation. His eyes were drifting close, ready to fall into a deep slumber when a sudden glimmer had his eyes snapping open.

In a corner of the room, buried under the crumbling remains of a wardrobe, Sesshomaru could see what he had been looking for peeking out from under a pile of ash. He quickly stood then, making his way to the half burnt wood and moving it out of the way, before he was reaching down and brushing aside the soot so that the jewel was brightly shimmering.

As he picked it up, it glowed and Sesshomaru stood straight with it in both hands, eyes staring as it seemed to gleam brighter. He passed his thumb over it to wipe away the remaining fine dust and was jumping in shock at the face reflected in the stone. The yellow glaring eyes, as well as the large fangs of a white, horned and painted face was staring back at him, and Sesshomaru dropped the pendant in shock.

It took him a moment to regain his composure, and he knelt, reaching out for the pendant again. Slowly, he lifted it in both hands, eyes staring down at the stone again and this time prepared for the ghastly face that was staring back at him. The image opened his mouth and let loose a bone-chilling, raspy moan and Sesshomaru willingly offered his own energy to open the gate, not knowing how he knew that was what the creature wanted.

His muscles locked and his eyes widened before he was letting out a long exhale and with it the wispy trail of his soul. It was at that moment that Hiromi reached and she cried out in objection, running forward to stop him but could only watch as his soul was sucked into the pendant's stone, disappearing with Shinigami's laughter fading away behind it.

With an enraged cry, she was moving forward and reaching out to begin rousing her son, but she was yelping in pain as a cold shock of energy hit her. She stumbled back, eyes widening as the large form of a lesser shinigami loomed over Sesshomaru, hollow eyes watching the female demon closely.

Whatever Sesshomaru had gotten himself into, she could not intervene. As the shinigami faded into the shadow again, she settled into waiting, amber eyes looking at her frozen son and hoping that the Great Shinigami had no plans of keeping him in the Underworld.

xoxoxoxox

Amber eyes opened suddenly and the first thing Sesshomaru noticed was that he was no longer kneeling in the burnt remains of his palace. Instead he found himself staring over a dark, shadowed valley where he could see spirits and ghosts floating about. The moaning and sorrowful cries had his heart hammering in his chest with fear and he began to back away, only to have to gain his balance as he nearly fell backwards.

When he was steadied, he looked behind him only to find he was at the very edge of a steep drop and below seemed an endless void that went on forever. He stepped away from it, not wanting to know if it was as bottomless as it seemed and not wanting to be stuck here for more than he needed to be.

It would seem his only choice was to venture forward and start his search for Inuyasha in the valley of restless dead and spirits. He turned to look for a path down and found one sloping down a not too steep hill. It was covered in a gray fog, hovering low to the ground and so thick that he could not actually see the ground underneath it. It gave him pause for a moment but he refused to let more time slip by. The longer he took meant the more time he would have to spend looking for Inuyasha.

His foot had barely lifted off of the ground when he was stopping at the sound of a familiar voice.

"That's the wrong way."

Golden eyes looked to his right to find a woman standing at the start of another path, dressed in all white and a lantern in her left hand. In her right was a fan and she lifted it, before sending a gust of wind that began to blow the fog away.

Sesshomaru's eyes were pulled to the now clear path and his eyes widened as he stumbled back. Hollow eyes and rotting hands reached for him, moans and infuriated shrieks sent a chill into his core.

"You would have been stuck here for eternity in the company of their misery had you gone that way."

The voice was now beside him and Sesshomaru turned back to look at the woman, staring back into red eyes that not too long ago had been rheumy with death.

"Kagura?"

The witch only smiled, before she was pointing with her fan to the path she had come from her lantern lifted to show that it was clear.

"Come, we must go that way."

"But Inuyasha. . . ."

"Below is the Valley of the Fallen. It is meant only for the souls of the cursed. He is not there." She softly admitted, her voice low and tinted with a bit of fear. "He is with Shinigami-sama."

The two looked down at the valley below, where suffering souls reached and called out to them, the overlooking spirits watching to make sure that none dared attempt escape. Those that did were dragged back with the sharp blades of sickles which sank into whatever body part they could reach. Sesshomaru shuddered and was glad to see that he could not recognize any of the faces. Inuyasha wasn't here as Kagura had told him.

"Kagura, hurry up!"

He was freezing at the small voice and his heart nearly stopped at the familiar sound, eyes watering as he turned to look. At the start of the path where Kagura had come from, stood a beaming little girl, dressed in a very familiar burial kimono with her hair decorated with flowers. As she saw him she smiled brighter, laughter pealing out as she ran forward.

"Chichiue! Chichiue!" She was squealing, flinging herself to him as she finally reached.

Sesshomaru caught her, falling to his knees as he hugged her tightly, sob escaping him as he buried his face in her hair. She was ice-cold and still smelled of death, but she was here and he was holding her. He pulled back so that he could look at her smiling face, unable to hold back one of his own, and his hand was stroking over her hair before tracing over the flower tucked behind her ear.

"Rin is so happy to see you, Chichiue!" The little girl laughed, hands reaching out to rest her hand on his stomach and beaming brighter. "Is this my little sister?"

He only nodded, hands not wanting to stop touching her. Her face turned somewhat sad then, but her smile never disappeared.

"Rin is sad she won't be there when the baby is born, but I will be able to see her sometimes from Shinigami-sama's mirror."

"Rin." He was saying, the girl blinking back at him in question at the call of her name. "Come back with me. Please, come back with Chichiue."

The girl's face finally fell then and she looked to Kagura who was moving forward to rest a hand on the girl's shoulder, Sesshomaru looking up at her and wondering why Rin hadn't quickly answered yes.

"She can't." Kagura told him and his heart stopped. "You are only allowed to take one back with you, and it can not be Rin."

"But Rin will see you again!" The girl was brightening up again, her brown eyes glittering happily as she looked back at the inukai. "And we'll be a family again, I promise."

His brows furrowed at her words, and Kagura gently tapped him with her fan, using her lantern to point the way that she and Rin had used to reach here.

"Come." She simply said, Rin helping Sesshomaru up and holding on to his hand to lead the way. "Shinigami-sama has been waiting for you."

With one last look behind to the Valley of the Fallen, he was following both Kagura and Rin, who was happily telling him everything she could about where she now resided in the Underworld.

xoxoxoxox

Miroku blinked awake to find himself looking up at the night sky instead of the rafters he had seen last before falling asleep. Whatever Minako had used to heavily drug him, was still coursing through his system and he rolled his head to the side, vision a bit blurry. He was put at ease to see Sango, or rather two Sangos, resting peacefully. She was still a bit pale, but her breathing was steady and even. It was a good sign.

A meow had him looking to find Kirara coming to sit right in front of his line of sight, and he smiled at the nekokai, glad to see that she was alright. He closed his eyes again, taking steady breathes in order to gain his sense of self and slowly he was forcing himself to sit up.

"Wait, let me help you."

His eyes opened then and he blinked twice at the sight of a bandaged and bloody Kagome, now kneeling beside him and helping him to sit up. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face set with a deepened sorrow that had his heart stilling and knowing that something had happened.

She looked up at him and couldn't compose herself, sniffling and crying all over again as those violet eyes questioned her without words.

"Who?" He was asking her, not knowing what to do as Kagome collapsed onto him and began sobbing again.

"Inuyasha!" She was sobbing out and Miroku had to fight to stay upright.

His hand rested over Kagome's head, and his eyes caught sight of his beaded hand. It was odd to say that he knew something was up. It didn't feel the same. He pushed that issue aside for now and focused on Kagome. It took several minutes to calm the girl down and when she was finally quieted to just sniffles and the occasional hiccup, he wiped away her tears and gently comforted her.

Another few minutes and he was gently coaxing her to retell the events that had led up to their friend's death. Surprisingly enough, the miko had told him without shedding another tear and when she was done, Miroku was the one who was needing the comfort. Kagome easily offered it, letting Miroku cry on her shoulder quietly before the two were then merely sitting together, staring up at the night sky.

"How is Sesshomaru?" Miroku was soon asking, his finger carefully running through Kagome's thick locks as her head rested on his shoulder.

"Devastated." The miko whispered out, her eyes looking down and about the remains of the building. "We're all afraid he'll die next, from the grief or by his own hands. Hiromi's keeping a close eye on him."

"And Naraku?" He was asking, eyes looking back to his beaded hand and knowing Kagome's answer before she could tell him.

"He escaped." She admitted, looking up at him as she pulled out of his arms. "But I was able to take this."

Miroku gaped at the large piece of the Shikon no Tama that Kagome pulled out from the folds of her kimono, the jewel-shard already having been purified. That would explain how Naraku was able to best them for so long since they had last come across him and Kagome had wounded him.

"He's weakened." Miroku told her, lifting his beaded hand and curling his fingers into a fist. "And he's dying. Somehow, I can feel it."

"He may be dying but he can probably survive." Kagome sighed, looking down at Kirara who was purring and rubbing against her. "I just wish I knew where he was so I could finish the job."

Miroku looked at his friend as she answered the neko's call for attention, recognizing her and yet seeing a whole new person. All that had happened had changed the young girl from the future. In fact, it didn't seem right to think of her as a girl anymore. She was in fact a young women, no longer needing the protection and babying she had been receiving before Sesshomaru had joined their small group. He smiled then, chest filling with pride as Kagome looked up at him and he could see that she was reaching her potential as a priestess.

"Houshi. . . ."

The faint voice had them both looking to where Sango was laying and Kagome moved to help him closer to her. Both beside the taijiya, Miroku reached out and brushed her hair out of her face and he felt his heavy feeling of worry lift from his chest as Sango's eyes fluttered open.

"You're awake."

"My body burns." Her voice was weak, and her eyes drifted close again as Miroku continued to pet her head. "And I'm cold."

Kagome went to work tightening the blankets over her, while Miroku leaned close to lay a kiss on her forehead, the taijiya giving a soft, contented moan at the contact.

"Sleep now." He was urging her, his other hand stroking over her cheek. "You need your rest."

"Kohaku?" Her whispered voice was asking and Miroku looked to Kagome, who could only offer a shrug.

"We will find him." He told her, coaxing her back to sleep. "Rest now."

Almost instantly she was sleeping again, and Miroku sighed as he sat up straight, his eyes closing again in brief meditation.

"So, I can assume the war did not last the night and is over?" He was suddenly asking and Kagome was looking up from where Kirara was laying in her lap to the monk.

"Ishimaru's army surrendered as soon as they discovered Ishimaru was dead and none survived who had accompanied Sakuya." She announced, lifting Kirara to rest her on the floor before she was standing. "Ishimaru's followers are being detained and when Sesshomaru is some semblance of himself again, they will be tried."

"And when do we bury Inuyasha?" He questioned, looking up again to find that morning was creeping closer.

"Tomorrow at dusk, along with Rin."

He nodded then, beckoning her over so that she could help him stand and when he was on his feet, he was stretching without ruining Minako's hard work. His shoulder was a bit sore, but still mostly numb from the salve the old sarukai had rubbed onto it.

"Kirara can stay with Sango." He told Kagome, slowly moving his feet to head for what remained of a doorway. "I wish to see Inuyasha and pay my respects."

Kagome nodded and with a final set of directions to Kirara, the two were slowly shuffling off.

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru was looking about in awe at the beautiful, sun-kissed valley that they had come to. They had been traveling through a pitch black forest, where the only source of light had been Kagura's lantern. He had been warned to make sure to keep up as being the only living soul amongst them, the darkness would consume him without mercy. Luckily, they had made it through unscathed and now Rin ran ahead of them laughing and frolicking in the field of flowers.

Sesshomaru looked about at their surroundings and wasn't sure what to think. Were they really still in the Underworld? How could something so beautiful exist in the same world as what they had just left behind?

"Chichiue. look!"

He was looking up as Rin called his name, and he found the girl holding up a large rabbit, smile wide and eyes glittering happily. Kagura chuckled beside him and he stopped to look at her, the witch stopping as well to look back at him and wait for the questions she knew were coming.

"How is it that you know to bring me here?" He was suddenly asking. "You move about and know so much as if you have been here longer than a few hours."

"Well, time is different here." Kagura explained. "In Shinigami-sama's realm, it doesn't truly exist. So though only hours have passed back in the living world, an eternal sense of being has occurred in the Underworld. It is hard to explain to one that is still mortal, but I have been here long enough to know my way around. Lucky for me, Rin found me before I took the wrong turn, too."

"Why is it that I can not take her back with me?" He was asking next as Kagura began walking again and he easily followed.

"Because Shinigami-sama will only allow you one." She answered as if it were the most obvious thing is the world. "And besides, like Rin said, you will see her again. It is not the right moment, and she is patient and can wait. You must wait, too."

The subject of their conversation came running up to them and he looked down to find Rin holding out a flower for him. He smiled and took it, before grabbing hold of the child's small hand and following after Kagura.

He was aware of other human and youkai souls in the valley, looking out for the face of his mate. If Inuyasha hadn't been back at the valley with the cursed souls, then he surely had to be here where he would be enjoying his eternal existence after death.

A long howl had him looking off into the distance where at the top of a large hill a large inu-youkai stood majestically in the sun and his feet stopped of the own accord. His heart sang with a happiness he hadn't felt since before he had been left behind as ruler of the West.

"Hello, Ojiisan!" Rin was soon shouting, both hands waving at the demon in the distance.

Said demon only answered with another howl before taking off in to the sky, heading in the opposite direction. The gentle hold on his wrist had him looking to Kagura, and he numbly followed as the witch began pulling him off towards a large castle a good distance away.

"Come on!" She insisted, Rin running to catch up with them. "We've wasted too much time. Shinigami-sama will get restless."

The dark and pendulous clouds that hovered over the castle weren't very inviting, but Sesshomaru let himself be led none the less. If this Shinigami-sama truly wanted to meet with him, then he would do so if it meant getting his mate back in return.

As time didn't exist here, as Kagura had informed him earlier, he wasn't sure how long it had taken them to reach the castle. The grounds seemed deserted and even though the hairs on his body were standing on end, nothing seemed very threatening at all, save the occasional flash of lightening.

They climbed the main stairs before reaching the grand doors and Kagura knocked firmly before they were all waiting for them to open. A low, rumbling groan had Sesshomaru stumbling back but Rin's hand tightened on his reassuringly and stilled him.

"Shinigami-sama! It's us!"

The groaning slowly stopped and Sesshomaru looked down to Rin, who only beamed up at him in return. Any questions he had for her were stalled as the heavy doors began to loudly and slowly creak open.

Amber eyes slowly turned and was met with pure darkness and a eery draft of stale air that reminded him of graveyards and catacombs. He felt Kagura rest a hand on his shoulder and he looked to the wind sorceress, whose eyes stared into the dark abyss ahead of them.

"From here you must go alone." She announced, looking to him with a face that was all seriousness and even a bit of fear.

"Alone?" He repeated, not exactly sure he had heard her correctly and hoping she had made a mistake.

However, Kagura was nodding and then she was holding out the lantern for him to take. He hesitated, not sure if it was the best idea for him to be going to meet _the _Great Shinigami on his own. The tug at his sleeve had him looking down at Rin, who gave him her usual smile that actually worked to put him at ease.

"It's okay, Chichiue." She told him, looking off into the dark that was only a footstep away from them. "I had to meet him by myself, and Kagura, too and we're fine. We'll be here waiting when you get back."

The sudden, soft draft of air that came from beyond the doors had him looking forward again. Kagura's hand rested on his back and was gently coaxing him forward, so his feet slowly began moving. As he stepped over the threshold, Rin's hand slipped from his, even though he tried his best to keep hold of it. Once her finger slipped out of his grasp he turned to look behind him and suddenly found himself staring back at a wall.

His eyes widened and he looked about, finding himself at the end of a large hallway, no longer dark as it was lit by lanterns hanging from stone walls. It was heavily shadowed, and the flickering lantern light played tricks with his sight, making shadows seem like moving figures. He was even certain that there were eyes watching him, but he didn't try to pinpoint any of them to see if his suspicions were right.

With his heartbeat pounding in fright against his will, and his jaw set tightly in agitation, he began moving down the hall. His ears strained to hear the faintest of sounds, his eyes looked about at his surroundings and his muscles were tight and ready to react accordingly if anything were to go awry.

His travel down the corridor seemed endless, as there were no doors, no windows. . . only wall and lanterns and shadows. He stopped then, looking behind him and frowned to find the wall still behind him as if he hadn't moved from his spot.

What in the world was going on here?

He resolved to begin sprinting down the hall, but when he turned back he was met by open double doors that led into a shadowed, dimly lit ballroom. He stood there, uncertain if he should go inside, but with the wall at his back, he knew he had no other choice.

Carefully, he was treading forward, lantern raised in hopes to brighten the room more than it already was. The moment he had stepped  
a few steps away from the threshold, the doors began to close and he looked back to watch as they did. He heard the heavy tumbling of locks and knew that there would be no going back.

So, he took to taking in what was around him instead. Golden eyes adjusted to the dim lighting quickly, and Sesshomaru felt his blood run cold. He knew this place. It wasn't a ballroom at all. He recognized the statues, the imperial carving of the tall pillars of polished wood and the décor that littered the room. This was the Western palace. It was the throne room. His stomach tightened and he spun to look behind him, even though he was deadly afraid of what he would find.

The lantern fell from limp fingers, flames bursting out and burning quickly, but it withered and died rather than begin to spread. Wide, amber eyes looked across the now lit room and found a scene that was all too familiar and one he had never wanted to come to life.

In his throne, sat Inuyasha; head hanging forward and body tied to the throne by near invisible wire. Sesshomaru's knees threatened to buckle, but he kept himself steady, as his eyes were unable to look away. He would have to be grateful that Inuyasha was not disemboweled like in his nightmare and his blood wasn't pooling on the floor.

The loud, rasping moan had the hair on Sesshomaru's neck standing on end. The temperature suddenly dropped and his breath came in the form of steaming puffs. His eyes locked on the throne, Sesshomaru fought instincts to flee as slowly a figure came out from behind it. Yellow glaring eyes set in a screaming face, horned, pale and painted with particular designs slowly turned to look at him.

The Western Prince stumbled back a bit, but stood his ground. His eyes looked to Inuyasha and then back to the Great Shinigami, who was still moaning far worse than any of the cursed spirits back in the Valley of the Fallen.

"Sesshomaru. . ."

His name was a whisper amongst the howling moan, and the inu-youkai listened for it again, not sure if he was hearing things. The howling got louder as the figure crept closer, but Sesshomaru stood his ground.

"You have come to me. . ."

By the time that Shinigami-sama was standing so close that Sesshomaru saw his terrified face staring back at him, reflected in the yellow eyes, the moaning was joined by terrible screams, cries from tortured souls that surrounded the inu prince and tore at his mind as if to make him mad.

"What have you come for. . ."

The faint voice was still attempting to engage him and Sesshomaru fought to respond, using it as an anchor to pull him out of the depth of despair trying to consume and trap him.

"Shinigami-sama." His voice was so subdued, that he didn't recognize it. "I have come for my mate. I have come to ask that you release him and send him back to me."

With a sudden crescendo in the shrieking, screaming and wailing, in which Sesshomaru had to protect his ears by clamping his hands over them, it abruptly stopped soon after. Amber-colored eyes that had wrenched shut with the flare of painful noise slowly opened, and it was in time to see a pale, long-nailed hand lift to the the twisted face. Wide-eyes watched as the face was pulled back and Sesshomaru could only blink up at the death god.

A mask. . . it had been a mask?

It was the only question he could run through his mind as he looked back into eyes that were nothing but endless black, no whites to them. The long, slick, black hair fell over the god's shoulders and threatened to touch the floor and his skin was paler than even the moon. He looked, for lack of a better word, more human than demon.

"For Inuyasha?" Shinigami was asking then, his voice surprisingly gentle and baritone.

Sesshomaru was finally lowering his hands from his ears and slowly nodding, his eyes looking behind the god of death to where Inuyasha sat. What passed for eyes on the god followed his line of sight and looked to Inuyasha as well, before he was slowly turning back to look at Sesshomaru.

"I have already agreed to send back one." He revealed, Sesshomaru frowning at the words. "I will not give you another. I have changed my mind."

"But I was told-"

"DO YOU QUESTION ME, MORTAL!"

Sesshomaru couldn't help the flinch, but he steeled himself again, eyes staring into the endless depths now resting under furrowed brows of anger.

"I only wish to know why you have so hastily altered your decision." Sesshomaru was explaining and luckily enough, Shinigami's face was melting into a look of placid calmness.

"I am in my right to do as I please." The god said, gesturing to himself. "I am the Great Shinigami, ruler of the underworld, bringer of death. I am a god that needs no explanation for what he does. Who are you, mortal? What makes you so deserving of compliance? Did I not grant you to keep two who you have lost?"

The aura of his baby fluttered and Sesshomaru was resting a hand on his stomach and taking a step back, before he was slowly shaking his head.

"My pup-"

"Was dead, I released it back to the mortal world when your youki and that of your mate's worked to revive it. The human child will be reborn as your flesh and blood, so her soul is not truly mine and yet you dare to ask me to give you another."

A long, pale finger pointed to Inuyasha then, nail gleaming in the lantern light and Sesshomaru looked to where his mate sat.

"This soul I will not release. It had slipped through my hands too many times to count, and now that it was gifted to me, I shall cherish it for as long as this plane exists."

"Please!" Sesshomaru shocked himself with how desperate he sounded, Shinigami's head cocking in interest. "I would do anything."

He was stepping back as Shinigami moved forward, but he found his back pressed to a wall suddenly and he was cornered. His body trembled as the deity now hovered over him, pale hand reaching out as his face leaned in closer. Sesshomaru was jumping at the cold touch, far beyond the temperature of ice, a cold that chilled him to his core and burned him all at once. He looked down to where the hand rested on his abdomen and his heart nearly stopped as Shinigami leaned in closer to speak to him in a low, even tone.

"Would you trade me another for your lover's?" He was asking, Sesshomaru shuddering at the cold breath, burning like the icy winds of deep winter against his cheek. "Your pup's perhaps?"

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to object, but Shinigami's other hand was grabbing his chin and lifting his head so that he had no other choice but to look at him. His voice caught in his throat as he was looking back into glaring red eyes, and the straight, silky hair was now wavy and full. The face leaned in closer and Sesshomaru tried to speak but found his voice unable to work properly as he was staring back at Naraku.

"Can you bring me this one?" Naraku was asking but his voice was Shinigami's, which had Sesshomaru calming only a small amount.

Shinigami slowly pulled away, eyes never leaving Sesshomaru as he backed away to where Inuyasha was situated on the throne. He circled around the back until he was able to encircle his hands from behind and lift Inuyasha's face so that Sesshomaru could study it.

"If you can not bring me the soul of the mortal realm's most notorious enemy, and you feel you can not sacrifice your pup's or your own in its stead, then I shall keep his." Shinigami's head was then peeking over the back of the throne, no longer resembling Naraku but still instilling fear in the former daiyoukai. "What is your choice, mortal? Choose quickly, as I am impatient. Shall I lock your mate here for all eternity?"

"Wait!" Sesshomaru was calling out, stepping forward until he was close enough to reach out and touch Inuyasha. He didn't though, not knowing if Shinigami would react negatively or not. "For my mate's life, I will bring you Naraku's. You have my oath that I shall bring you the soul you ask for."

Satisfied, Shinigami released Inuyasha before coming around again and reaching out for Sesshomaru. The inu-youkai barely stopped himself from backing away and couldn't help the jump his body gave as hands rested on his shoulder.

"I should warn you, mortal." The god was saying then. "You must not fail me. He is bound for the Valley of the Fallen if you do not bring me what I have asked for."

"I'll do it." Sesshomaru answered, voice stern and full of conviction. "You have my word."

"Your word that weighs heavily upon your mate's soul." Shinigami was reminding him. "You must use the Medou Seki to take Naraku's soul and you must do so before the sun has fully risen over the horizon."

Sesshomaru froze at that, his heart suddenly heavy with dread. There was no way that Shinigami truly meant to give him such a short time limit.

"Shinigami-sama, do you truly think it a reasonable request?" He was asking, the god giving his full attention, hands clasping behind his back. "When I had opened the gates to come to you, sunrise was no more than an hour away."

"Then you had better hurry." Was all the deity said, Sesshomaru unsure if the concerned tone was to mock him or truthful.

He was opening his mouth to speak, but the howling and moaning was returning, as well as a large blast of wind that had him squinting and lifting his arms to shield his face. Standing beside his mate, Shinigami lowered his mask again and then pointed a pale finger at Sesshomaru.

"Before the sun has fully risen, or your mate's soul is eternally mine."

xoxoxoxox

Hiromi glared back at the lesser shinigami that stood guard over her son. She had tried waiting, but after five minutes of fidgeting in one spot, she had rushed forward determined to wake her son. She had only managed to be hurt by magic stronger than demon magic, again. So, she had returned to stepping away, but the shinigami remained. It would seem it would watch her carefully from now on in plain sight. Very well. . . she could wait.

Her attention was turning to Sesshomaru as he was suddenly gasping, followed by heavy coughing and she rushed forward. The spirit finally disappeared and she caught her son before he could fall forward, unable to stop herself from nuzzling him as his body remembered it had to breathe.

"Long. . ." He was wheezing out, head lifting to look at her and Hiromi was glad to see color returning to his cheeks. He had been slowly been beginning to look like a corpse. "How long was I gone for?"

"No more than five minutes." She answered, not sure why she was asking.

Sesshomaru found Kagura's words to be true then, as he had felt as if he had spent hours, if not more, in the Underworld.

"What happened, dear?" His mother was urging him, helping him as he tried to stand and his hand clutching tightly to the pendant she had gifted him in place of his father.

"The miko." Was all he said, gently detaching his mother from him so that he could head in search of her. "I must find the miko."

His eyes looked up to the sky to find the horizon already lightening to a deep, purplish-blue rather than the black of night.

"And quickly." He added, his mother rushing to keep up as he left. "I'm running out of time."

xoxoxoxox

Miroku let himself sit with his eyes closed as he finished the ritualistic Buddhist prayers for his friend. He was kneeling in front of the makeshift alter that had been erected for the Daiyoukai and beside him demons either silently joined him, prayed in their own way, or just out right mourned. He was shocked to see that so many, though still few, were truly mourning the hanyou's death. He was well aware of what the demon world thought of half-breeds, and what many in the palace had thought of Inuyasha in particular. And yet, some of the servants and the nobility were changing their tune.

He felt when someone knelt beside him and he opened his eyes to meet Shirogitsune, whose silver eyes were facing forward and studying the dead body of Inuyasha in his human form.

"In so many ways, I saw his father in him." Shirogitsune began, Miroku turning to look at his friend. "Even Kuma would agree, and Dokutake to some extent. Touga never wanted to be Daiyoukai, but with reluctance he did what needed to be done. He proved himself as a strong leader, worthy of the title of Daiyoukai and in so many ways, in the short amount of time he held the title, so did Inuyasha. The question is what do we do now?"

"I beg your pardon?" Miroku asked, looking back to Shirogitsune.

"With Lord Inuyasha's passing the title of Daiyoukai falls to Prince Kazue." At Kuma's voice, Miroku was looking to the other side to where the old demon had somehow slipped silently beside him. Dokutake was kneeling on the other side of Kuma, eyes closed and muttering a soft prayer under his breath. "However, Prince Kazue will not be of an age to rightfully hold the title for at least a century. As it is now, the West is vulnerable again to even more plotting demons hungry for power and eager to spill blood for it."

"And with Naraku still alive, who knows what's bound to happen." Miroku uttered, looking down at his cursed hand.

"Alive but weakened." Shirogitsune pointed out, standing and looking up into the sky. "Or else he would not have run."

Miroku followed his line of sight and frowned as he saw the unmistakable sight of Sesshomaru and Hiromi coming towards them. He stood as the both landed, as well as the youkai around him, his violet eyes watching as the demon prince moved closer to Inuyasha. His hand brushed Inuyasha's bangs away from his face before he was looking up and directly at Miroku.

"Where is the priestess?" He questioned and Miroku frowned.

"Kagome?" He was asking and Sesshomaru's eyes sharpened to an irritated glare.

"My brother's human wench, where is she!"

"She went with a group of badger demons to see what could be done back at Ishimaru's estate." Miroku answered and Sesshomaru growled. "Is there any way that I can help?"

"I need the priestess to lead me to Naraku." Sesshomaru said, turning to begin walking away. "I do not have much time."

Miroku followed after him, aware that someone was following him in turn.

"Naraku no longer holds the jewel shard, remember?" He was asking, Sesshomaru stopping shortly so that the monk nearly collided into him. "She wouldn't be able to track him."

"And he is too weak to pick up his trail easily." That was Shirogitsune's voice and Sesshomaru turned to face them, face openly revealing his near panicked and devastated look.

"I _must_ find him!" He was telling them, eyes then looking down to the pendant he held in his hand. "Inuyasha's life depends on it."

Miroku blinked in confusion, but felt his chest weigh heavy with sympathy at the tear that began falling down one of Sesshomaru's cheek. His cursed hand throbbed and he winced before looking down at it.

"I can find him." He whispered out, his words caught by demon ears. He looked up to Sesshomaru, who was now staring at him and he slowly held up his cursed hand as if that would explain what he meant. "Kagome wouldn't be able to find him, but this curse of mine is from Naraku. In a way, it connects me to him. I-"

"Could lead me to him." Sesshomaru finished, before he was reaching out a hand to hold Miroku's cursed one. The monk kept silent that _the Sesshomaru_ was willingly touching human filth and let the youkai look over his beaded hand. "If you help me, monk, I willingly leave myself in debt to you."

Miroku was speechless, and after much trying to answer with words, he merely nodded. Before he was gently resting his other hand over Sesshomaru's.

"No need to think you'd owe me after this, Prince Sesshomaru." Miroku said, smiling up at the inu-youkai. "It is not in my nature to expect payment from a friend."

"So, you have become your father I see." A deep booming voice, far stronger than Kuma's had the monk literally jumping. "Friends with humans."

"My sentiments exactly." That was Hiromi, who in the hells was the other?

Heart pounding, Miroku turned to have his eyes widen at the sight of the tall figure. He had dark hair and amber eyes, with sharp but distinguishing marks a color of deep purple. He was inukai, no doubt about it, but if Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Hiromi were the last of their kind, where had he come from?

"Had I the time, I would stay and entertain you with my objections to your statements, however, I have been fitted with a task that I must see through." Sesshomaru said, turning away from them and beginning to walk away. "And I must see to it quickly. Come, monk, we must go."

Miroku, not sure what to do merely nodded his head at the newcomer before trailing after Sesshomaru. The three demons who were left behind watched as they were soon in the air, Sesshomaru's arm securely around the human's waist. Hiromi's face showed that she had observed something foul and her uncle's only held a raised brow. Shirogitsune could only smile at either one of them, before he was turning to Kuma and Dokutake.

"Gentlemen, shall we carry on?" He was asking them, in reference to clearing the dead, gathering the wounded and beginning to remove debris.

The older demons nodded, then turned and bowed in parting to Hiromi and the darker-haired inukai. As they left Yomosugara chuckled, causing Hiromi to look at him with a questioning look.

"He is indeed like his father, but perhaps far too much like you, my dear niece." He told her, still staring off at where his great-nephew was sailing farther and farther away. "I am glad to know we can soon have talks of being a complete family again."

She humphed, before she was looking to the fallen Inuyasha. Slowly, she made her way toward him and looked down at the pale face. So. . .was that what she looked like? She had been beautiful after all. It wasn't hard to understand why her mate, the Inu no Taisho, had fallen for the human princess. Her son's human form was a testament to and an echo of her beauty. She tried to feel jealous, but found that she couldn't. Now that she was experiencing the closest she would get to an encounter with her mate of old's second lover, her old feelings of hate and jealousy were hard to grasp. She had all but broken Touga's heart. No, she believe she _had_ broken Touga's heart and the human woman had been the one to carefully mend it and give him the happiness and affection Hiromi's distant nature had denied him. So, she supposed, she could be grateful for the human wench after all.

The hand on her shoulder had her looking up and her uncle smiled down at her, before leaning in to place a kiss atop her head. She merely scoffed and gently pushed his head away, but she was ignored and her uncle was licking at her face. She gave a small growl and was soon in a small scuffle which consisted of her trying to wriggle free and her uncle merely chuckling at her efforts. She never understood why the kuro-inukai were so adamant on behaving as their animal counterparts without shame.

"Uncle please!" She was snapping, the older male finally stopping with a deep laugh and one last affectionate lick.

"Come, now that the fighting has stopped, I believe family introductions are in order. Your cousins are eager to meet you in person."

Hiromi sighed and let him lead her away. She would rather be waiting for Sesshomaru's return but knew that it was best that she distract herself. Very well, if it would make the time pass much quicker, she'd play the generous host and properly welcome her guests.

xoxoxoxox

Miroku tried his best not to look down. Not that he wasn't used to heights, having been used to flying around on the back of Kirara. No, it was that he had to try not to look down and gawk at the arm that was securing him on Sesshomaru's cloud-thingy. . . whatever it was. That would be the second of two gestures that the human monk did not expect from the youkai prince. If he could afford to risk it, he would question the inukai's odd behavior, but something in his gut told him to be quiet. He instead decided to stick to asking why exactly it was absolutely necessary to find Naraku now.

"So." He began, looking up to Sesshomaru, who calmly looked down at him. "Is there a particular reason for the urgency?"

"I have been given the opportunity to revive Inuyasha." Sesshomaru told him, lifting his other hand to look down at the Meidou Seki. "Shinigami-sama will release him back to the mortal realm if I can give him a soul that is equal in worth to Inuyasha's."

"Shinigami-sama?" Miroku was asking, a cold sweat suddenly taking over him. "You're talking about _the _god of death?"

"Yes."

"And you met him personally?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Your useless questioning is not helping, houshi!" Sesshomaru snapped, putting the pendant around his neck and reaching for Miroku's cursed hands. "You should be leading us to that despicable hanyou who I have very little time to kill and deliver to Shinigami-sama. Which way?"

Miroku opened his mouth to tell the youkai that he was trying but had no clue when his hand was throbbing uncomfortably and his head was snapping so his eyes were looking off in the direction that suddenly felt like the way they were supposed to go.

"Further West." He said, non-cursed hand pointing to a far off hillside that was the foundation of what seemed to be an abandoned temple. "He's there. I can feel him."

"Very well."

It took them a little under ten minutes to reach and as they landed, Miroku was crying out at the intense pain that began throbbing through his hand. He was soon grabbing his wrist, fighting the urge to rip the enchanted beads off and see what was causing it to react this way. His biggest fear was that Naraku thought to do away with him in his final hours and he would be swallowed up by the gaping hole that resided in his palm.

Sesshomaru stood and watched, ready to ask the monk what was wrong when the pained and angered scream echoed out from the cavernous depths of the temple. Amber eyes looked into the darkness, before he was looking back to Miroku, the monk now pale and seeming to be weakened.

"It's him." Miroku was panting out. "He's dying. . . so he's desperate. He's drawing on the energy and life of any who are connected to him."

"So then, he is weak." Sesshomaru observed, before he was turning to head inside.

Miroku watched him begin to leave, but soon Sesshomaru stopped and the human man had to wonder if he was hesitant because of fear.

"Monk." He was calling out without turning to face him. "If you should perish before my task is complete, let it be known that I am eternally grateful to have had a friend. . . even if you are human."

Miroku could only chuckle weakly as he watched Sesshomaru disappear. Well, it was not the best of compliments, but it was nice to know that _the _Sesshomaru thought more of him than he naturally expected.

xoxoxoxox

Ginta had been overwhelmed with relief when Kagome had come bursting into the room he was being held in. In fact, he had actually grabbed on to the future girl and couldn't help but shower her with canine affection. He had been sitting and watching over Hakkaku, hoping and praying that things would turn for the better and it would seemed that whatever deities existed were listening and answering his prayers.

He had been coaxing Hakkaku to drink some water when he had heard the devastating howl that traveled from the main palace. It had his heart feel like breaking and he had shed a few tears for the one that had sounded such a cry.

Hakkaku had been roused by it and the two pack mates had ended up offering each other comfort, Ginta wanting to call out for his own mate to come and find him. They had gotten past it and once Hakkaku was resting again, softly snoring with his head in Ginta's lap, the prince had allowed himself to just wait.

With his pups and mate gone, Ginta felt incomplete, but it helped that he at least had someone else from his clan with him. Hakkaku had always been his best friend, besides Kouga, and he was happy to have him there with him. The guards had yet to check in on them and Ginta had been waiting, but he had barely heard them moving outside. If it hadn't been for his need to get Hakkaku more water, he would have never moved from his spot, content to just sit and wait patiently.

He knocked softly at the door, after testing and realizing it had been latched from the outside, hoping to gain someone's attention.

"Who is it?" A voice came from outside, and Ginta was shocked that it wasn't as angry as it last had been.

"Ginta." He answered unsure of himself. "Please, I need more water."

There was muffled whispering and then the sound of feet rushing forward.

"Ginta?" The female voice was recognizable and he tried not to allow himself to feel relieved just yet. "Is that you?"

"Kagome?"

The doors were being unlatched then and slid open only seconds later to reveal a war-torn Kagome to a grateful Ginta. He could only release a grateful sob and rush forward, hugging onto the human girl and showering her with licks, nuzzles and kisses. Not too long after that, Kagome was informing him of the way things had turned out and Ginta had been speechless.

After Hakkaku had been taken off to be tended to by healers, the Wolf Lord's mate was escorted by Kagome back to where Inuyasha's body was being kept. It had been sad to know that Sesshomaru was actually going though what he had nearly experienced himself and he wished to offer his condolences to the inukai prince in hopes that it offered some comfort.

Now as they walked the mile or so that it would take to reach, Ginta couldn't help the overwhelming feelings that had been bottled up inside of him from being released. His sniffles had Kagome turning to him in worry, but he offered her a reassuring smile, even if he did have tears running down his face. The miko could only return it with a soft smile of her own, her hands wiping away his tears before she was wrapping her arms about him in comfort as they walked.

It was halfway there that they were stopped by the sounds of howls, both him and Kagome turning to the south where it was coming from. They were alarmed at the small army of inukai and familiars marching in their direction, but the sight of wolves had Ginta brightening, eyes widening as he would recognize Kouga's own familiars anywhere.

His eyes scanned the large marching army, searching for any sight of his mate. He had to be in there somewhere. He was soon finding faces he had thought dead, as what was left of his clan took up the middle and more inukai at the rear. The joy in his heart increased and he swore he couldn't be happier to know that they were all alive and well, and finally safe. And then he was proven wrong as his happiness increased tenfold at the sight of a familiar figure in the center of the pack.

"Kouga. . . " It was a whisper that caught Kagome's attention, her brown eyes looking to study Ginta who was slowly moving toward the approaching mass of demons. "Kouga."

In the distance, blue eyes were raising and then when said eyes locked on to Ginta's, the Beta couldn't contain himself any longer.

"Kouga!"

His shout echoed over the empty meadow and Ginta's feet carried him at a speed Kagome couldn't keep up with. On the other side of the glade, Kouga stood still, not believing his eyes; that is until his name came flowing towards him on the wind. Wounded and slower than usual, he pushed his way through the surrounding demons, so that he could go and meet his mate that was now bounding towards them. As he burst through the front line of marching inu-youkai, Kouga urged the jewel-shards in his legs to assist him, not picking up as much speed as usual but it did enable him to run. He didn't even realize that he was accompanied by a handful of wolves, until he heard them howling out in greeting to the Beta wolf-demon that was now close enough that Kouga could see he was crying.

Yards turned to feet, which then turned to inches and before he knew it Kouga was gripping onto his mate tightly, face buried in the crook of Ginta's neck and drinking in all he could with his senses. The wolves around him barked and yipped happily, jumping up to lick at any part of Ginta they could reach as Kouga slowly spun with his mate in his arms, arms squeezing tighter as he heard Ginta begin sobbing.

"You're here." Ginta was hiccuping, his face buried in the crook of Kouga's neck in turn. "You're alive. I thought I lost you."

"Ginta." Kouga coxed him, his Beta lifting his tear-streaked face to look at him and he lifted a hand to wipe at his cheeks. "I should have never left you. I'm sorry for what you went through."

Ginta could only shake his head and hug Kouga again, legs wrapping about his mate's waist as it seemed the Alpha youkai was refusing to put him back on the ground.

"It's not your fault. I'm just happy that you're back and alive."

"I promise I'll do my best to never let this happen again." Kouga was swearing, finally letting Ginta down so that both his hands could cup his mate's face. "I love you."

Ginta could only give a half sob, half laugh at that, flinging himself forward into Kouga again and pressing his lips to his mate's. Their youki thrummed at the renewed contact and Ginta felt the pain of his mutilated mark melting away. In due time, it would heal and he knew the first step was going to be a near endless amount of time in company with his mate.

He pulled back at the call of his name, and he was smiling as Akane and Yumi were coming forward, his pups in their arms. He was smiling brightly then, reaching out and taking Sachiko and showering her with canine affection, before he was carefully balancing Yukio in his arms as well and doing the same. Kouga joined him and the two were lost in the private circle for a moment, that is until Kagome finally caught up to them.

"Kouga, it's good to see you again." She greeted with a smile, happy to see Ginta's eyes had brightened and his aura lightened.

"Kagome, I see you're alright yourself. You and muttface must had some fighting to do for you to look like that. Where is the bastard anyway?"

The sudden change in mood had Kouga's teasing grin falling away and his blue eyes looked to Kagome who seemed reluctant and unwilling to tell him what had to be bad news. He figured it out as her eyes watered and her jaw set in determination to keep the tears from falling.

"He didn't make it." He was nearly whispering and Kagome slowly shook her head.

He sighed then, looking to Ginta who seemed saddened at the reminder and then he was looking back to the human girl who he had once courted.

"Take me to him."

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru had been following the screams of rage for some time, through the cavernous halls of a temple he hadn't known was erected in his own lands. His eyes looked over the carvings etched into the stone, and he had to wonder what ancient form of worship this was. It looked nothing like the practice that most of humankind followed in this day and age. No, this was something old that had probably been forgotten. He found it a fitting place to where Naraku would meet his end.

Sesshomaru paused in his steps as he reached the end of the hall, the path splitting into two to his right and to his left. The screaming had stop momentarily, so he had nothing to follow and the air in the hall was already rank and stuffy, so it was no use in tracking the hanyou by his scent. Amber eyes looked back and forth between the two directions, before he was looking down at the Meidou Seki. It reflected light that came from no where, as the halls were relatively pitch black.

The morning was closing in fast and he needed to find Naraku so that he could receive his mate in turn. Though, he could not waste time by guessing a direction to go and finding it to be the wrong way. His head turned to the right and he figured that he had no choice but to guess. He had barely begun walking, when he sound of a moaning wail had him spinning back to look behind him. The shinigami was a vision of a less intimidating copy of the Great Shinigami, but it stood a few paces down the corridor in the opposite direction, skeletal hand pointing off into the pitch black.

That's when he heard it, the pitiful moaning of a dying hanyou and then another angered howl. The shinigami disappeared then, and Sesshomaru followed its last directions. His trek took him some minutes, but soon he was finding two grand double doors, opened and nearly off of their hinges. He stepped inside to the torchlit space, and found himself in a large ceremonial room. The shifting near the large stone alter had him looking in its direction, and he saw there a mass of black with a large, dark puddle surrounding it.

Carefully, he stepped closer and then stopped as the mass shifted and he found it to be Naraku. He watched the hanyou scream as he tried to regenerate flesh to heal the gaping wound the miko had inflicted, but blood continued to pour out of it, a slow stream that seemed to be endlessly flowing. As Naraku's scream tapered off into another pitiful moan, Sesshomaru felt no enjoyment at the sight of his worst enemy's suffering. In fact, he was reluctant to admit that there was a very small ember of pity burning for the dark-haired hanyou.

He didn't react as Naraku suddenly looked up, face paler than usual, eyes wide with hate and fury, while his mouth was twisted into an ugly scowl. His mouth opened to say something, but it turned to an ugly, hacking cough which produced a mixture of blood and black material that had Sesshomaru nearly cringing.

"You. . . " The growled and raspy word had Sesshomaru focusing again and Naraku was looking up to him, one hand lifting to point in the inukai's direction.

It dropped suddenly, and Naraku was then beginning to crawl closer, tentacles weakly forming to help him and trying to reach out for the youkai ahead of them. Sesshomaru didn't move, he merely kept his ground and watched. He could do nothing but that, as Naraku mostly dragged closer to him, limbs weakly working, nails breaking as they scraped along the rough stone floor, body bleeding away what life he had left in him.

"All I need is you!" The hanyou was hissing, eyes glaring at Sesshomaru. "All I wanted was you!"

"It's over Naraku." Was all the dog-demon offered and Naraku was screaming in rage once again.

With a sudden burst of renewed vigor, he was leaping forward, hands grasping onto the tattered and torn fabric of Sesshomaru's kimono top. His writhing, extra limbs wrapped themselves about the stoic youkai, who only watched as Naraku pulled closer, red eyes glaring back at him in defiance.

But Sesshomaru found no need to pry him away, even as those limbs around him melded into a pulsing case of black flesh, moving to slowly engulf him. He could only stare back at the hanyou who had nearly taken his honor, had forcibly taken advantage of him and who had broken him that he was almost beyond repair. . . a hanyou who had stolen his brother and mate. And yet, through all that, though at first he had wanted to be rid of him, the hanyou had gifted him with a son. It as not enough however for him to feel so much pity that he would spare Naraku's life, but it was something he contemplated momentarily.

As he looked into blood-red eyes, dulling the more that he bled, he saw the desperation and the slow descent into madness. And as Naraku trembled in front of him, pale-face mere inches from his own, Sesshomaru could not ignore the fear that radiated off of him or overtook his gaze. For once, as he was certain he had never seen him as such, Naraku was scared. He was deadly afraid and he was vulnerable.

"I would have let you live." Naraku was suddenly saying, voice low and breaking. "He would have needed you. . . our son. . .our children."

"I would have never given you more." Sesshomaru answered and Naraku gave a wheezing laugh.

"As if I would have given you a choice."

"You're going to die, Naraku." Sesshomaru announced and Naraku froze, face contorted into a mixture of emotions that the youkai prince couldn't list.

"I have you." Naraku rasped, hand reaching out to toy with a lock of Sesshomaru's hair. "When I take your essence, all that you are, into myself . . . I will go on. _We_ will go on."

"You can not escape him any further." Sesshomaru continued, as if Naraku hadn't responded. "You will not live past this night."

Naraku's laugh was a raspy, crazed sounding thing. It melted into a moment of historical sobs, before it was lifting into a near hacking laugh once again. Sesshomaru's stoic set of his face remained, and his body kept still, even as he felt Naraku trying to drain from him his youki and life. It would seem Naraku noticed his failure to affect the previous Daiyoukai and his face fell into a serious mask, red eyes momentarily hardened in determination.

"I will return."

The whispered words echoed in the large, empty room, echoed in Sesshomaru's mind and struck something in his soul. It had been said with such conviction, that the youkai for an instant believed it to be true.

"No." Sesshomaru said, Naraku frowning. "You will never come back."

The laugh this time was weak and short, Naraku looking over the face so close to his. He had studied it so many times and he had always wanted to own the creature in his grasp. Sesshomaru. A name so fitting to the spirit it was attached to that it was almost ironic. He was looking into golden-amber eyes and he knew that Sesshomaru's words were true. He would deny it until the very end, however.

"Perhaps I will not be back in this form, but remember that Kazue is my son." He spoke, Sesshomaru's demeanor weakened for a single moment. "_I_ am a part of him. He will always carry a part of me so long as he lives and breathes. He will forever be _mine."_

Naraku chuckled then and Sesshomaru wanted nothing more but to tear him to shreds, but the sudden pulsing of the Meidou Seki had him looking down to the pendant, before he was lifting it and removing it from around his neck.

"He may be your son." He was saying, amber eyes looking down at the gleaming stone and finding the familiar, masked face of Shinigami. "But he will never truly be yours."

Naraku watched as the pendant flashed and he couldn't help the panic that set into him at the moaning and wailing that intensified as the pulsing quickened. The loud rumbling had him shuffling back, eyes wide and staring at the pendant lifted from Sesshomaru's palm, wisp-like creatures escaping from it and circling about the two of them.

As the noise intensified, he cried out in defiance, even though fear was clawing at his heart and causing him to look for a way of escape. Sesshomaru merely watched, now released from the black mass he had been partly encased in, as Naraku turned to run but was grabbed hold of by the spirits that had been freed from the Meidou Seki.

Naraku cursed and tried to fight them off, but the icy-cold grip was hard to break free of. There was a sudden rumbling and the ground parted and crumbled, large rusted gates lifting out from the depths that opened inward and revealed a single figure dressed in white. Red, widened eyes stared at the creature that calmly stood staring back with eyes as black and empty as an infinite void. And Naraku screamed.

"No!" He was crying out, hands clawing as he was dragged along the ground.

His eyes looked to Sesshomaru, who did nothing but stare and his fighting grew desperate and his screams louder. It was drowned out by the sudden roar of victory from the pale figure of a god and the moaning wails of the dead beyond the open gates.

The inukai watched, as by mere chance Naraku broke free, crawling away from the now angered god who lifted his hands as if holding a weapon. A long, sickle of black wood and gleaming silver blade formed from thin air and Shinigami walked forward, weapon raised high.

Hasty fingers reached out for Sesshomaru's robes that trailed the floor, and Naraku looked up in a desperate plea for some form of assistance. And then his face twisted in pain, and he was gasping as cold steel pierced his back and hooked into his spin. Shinigami was laughing then and Sesshomaru stared in silent awe at the entire spectacle. As Naraku gasped in pain and disbelief, Sesshomaru looked up to Shinigami, whose chilling smile had him staggering back a bit but the deity gave him a nod of satisfaction.

"Well done, mortal." He said, blade digging deeper into the hanyou below them who screamed out in pain and horror. "You have served me well."

Then he was dragging Naraku away, the hanyou's terrified shrieking echoing and mingling with the wails and voices from the Underworld. It seemed to last forever as the prince watched them disappear and then, in a flash and loud rumbling crash, it was gone. Silence weighed so heavily and so suddenly about him, that Sesshomaru for an instant thought that he was no longer awake. It wasn't until the chill settled over his skin that he realized he had been sweating and he lifted his hand to wipe at his face, the extremity trembling so badly that he could barely control himself.

He was alone. There were no signs that anyone but himself was there or had been there, and his eyes tried their best to look for them. Just like that Naraku was finally gone and he almost collapsed as the realization hit him. A burst of a laugh escaped him, mingled with the sound of a relieved sob, before he was looking to the ground where the Meidou Seki lay innocently as if it were nothing more than fashionable jewelery and not the means for entering the world of the dead.

He easily lifted it and rested it back over his neck, wondering if Shinigami had indeed kept his end of the bargain. That's when he stiffened and realized that he could not tell if he had been successful in calling Shinigami before sunrise. Spinning on his heels, his feet were running at a rushed pace, heading back to the entrance with his heart frozen in a state of fear.

xoxoxoxox

Miroku couldn't help the tears streaming down his face or the soft sobs that shook him as he stared down at the naked palm of his left hand. He had felt it, the moment that Naraku had finally ceased to exist and his hand had healed in a burst of burning pain. He had slowly and meticulously removed his beads and the cloth beneath them to stare down in disbelief at the whole palm that met him.

The crying had been unavoidable, which had turned to laughter and then back to sobbing. He wasn't sad, but the overwhelming emotions were hard to contain and came in the form of tears. His curse was lifted, he would not die early in his life. Now. . . now he could grow old with Sango and have children who would not suffer as he had. He was free.

The sobbing softened and then finally stopped, and soon the tears were no longer falling. He was left in the morning sun to bask in the wonder that overtook him suddenly. His ears caught the sound of running feet and he stood from the ground to turn and face Sesshomaru who came dashing out of the darkness and into the light of the early morning sun.

"No."

He watched Sesshomaru collapse then, eyes watching up at the sky to where the sun was already fully above the horizon and continued to climb.

"Sesshomaru."

"I was too late. . ."

He turned then, finding Miroku who seemed confused at his reaction to the morning sun.

"Inuyasha. . . we have to go back. Now!"

Miroku only nodded and moved to help the youkai up, no longer surprised as the silver-haired demon accepted said help. As they began to lift into the sky once Miroku was secured with and arm around his waist, the monk looked to Sesshomaru and was shocked to find the deep-set fear in golden eyes.

"How long as the sun been up?" He was asked, Sesshomaru's eyes staring off into the distance.

"Maybe an hour before you came out."

"Then I may have been too late."

For the rest of the way they were silent, the feeling of dread heavy around them as the sailed through the skies.

xoxoxoxox

When Kouga had finally reached the site of the Western Palace, he could barely believe his eyes. The dominant structure that had greeted him as he had first arrived was now eradicated and crumbling, smoldering and no longer the grand vision it had once been. Demons were working to clear the rubble and ruins, and already he could hear the hammering and effort of rebuilding.

What he could also hear were the prayers and even the soft mourning. And when he followed the sound, led by Kagome, he stopped short at the unbelievable sight of the dead body raised on a funeral alter. There, wrapped in sheets and covered in offerings was Inuyasha. He was in his human state, but it was not hard to know who it was and Kouga suddenly felt weak.

His mate must of caught it because he was leaning against him as Kouga hobbled forward, offering his support. Soon the clan leader was standing in front of the gathered mass, staring down at the pale, unmoving face of Inuyasha in death. Ginta was hugging his arms around him, head leaning on his shoulder and Kouga absently wrapped his left arm about his mate, accepting and giving comfort at the same time.

Out of the time he had known Inuyasha, out of the many times they had fought and most recently had deadly battles, he had never thought to actually look upon Inuyasha's still form. He had always thought the hanyou, even though a mere half-breed, to be a creature of will and force that would not so easily succumb to such a fate. And yet, here he was. . . and he was dead.

"How did this happen?" He was asking no one in particular.

He was breaking away from Ginta then and stepping forward so that he was right up beside Inuyasha's corpse, blue eyes looking over the human face before he was giving a sad, defeated chuckle.

"I didn't think you'd be the one to give up so easily, mutt." He said lowly, hands clenched into fists and body trembling with a mixture of anger and sorrow. "Hell, I always thought you were too stubborn to die so easily. We may have started off on the wrong foot, and I admit I wasn't the easiest to deal with, but when it came down to it you weren't only my rival. . . you were my friend. I don't accept you being gone, Inuyasha!"

He felt his mate come up behind him, and he hastily wiped his eyes, suddenly aware of the tears streaming down his face. The hand on his right shoulder had him peeking to look beside him and he sniffled before trying to cover up his weak moment with a halfhearted laugh.

"I should have known I would have outlived the mutt." He tried to joke, and Kagome weakly smiled at him before she was tightening her grip on his shoulder in comfort. "At least he died honorably. Protecting his mate and kingdom. It was a better end than most hanyou had ever received. His story will be added to my clan's history and my children's children will know of one of the greatest Daiyoukai of the West."

"Thank you." Kagome said tearfully and Kouga nodded to her, reaching out to carefully wipe away a tear that escaped to run down her left cheek.

Ginta smiled up at his mate as Kouga turned to pull him into his arms and the two quietly stood together, as the chanting and prayers around them went out to Inuyasha's spirit. They were soon looking up as a youkai pointed out that Sesshomaru was returning, and they did indeed find the Daiyoukai's mate heading toward them with Miroku by his side.

As the two landed, Kouga moved forward and nodded his head in greeting to Sesshomaru, who returned the nod courteously. If Sesshomaru had been ookami-youkai and part of his clan, as Alpha he would have offered the other male comfort with a hug and nuzzling full of affection. However, he ignored instinct and offered words instead.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He told him, Sesshomaru merely accepting the words with another nod. "If there is anything I can offer you, please don't hesitate to ask. As an ally of the West, I can not refuse the mate of the late Daiyoukai."

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said. "If the need should arise, I will accept your offer. Now, if you'd please excuse me."

Kouga easily stepped out of the way and Sesshomaru walked past him and straight to the alter where his deceased mate lay. His hands reached out to cup the now human inu-hanyou's face, golden eyes staring down as if expecting something to happen. The crowd around him watched on curiously, a few murmurs traveling amongst them but for the most part it had fallen silent. Sesshomaru paid them no mind, and continued to look down at his lover and wait.

"My son, what on earth are you doing?"

Hiromi was ignored as well, and shrugged off when she came forward to rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Please. . . wake up."

Nothing happened and he removed the Meidou Seki from around his neck to rest atop Inuyasha. Perhaps he had to use it to gain Inuyasha's life back. He stepped away, not sure what he expected to happen and easily dragged his mother back as well, the older inukai giving a small yelp of objection at the manhandling. Then he was waiting. . . and waiting. . . and then. . . nothing happened.

"Sesshomaru?" Hiromi was calling after him as he stomped forward and grabbed up the pendant again.

"Work." He was commanding it, angry eyes glaring down at it as he held it out towards Inuyasha. "Work, damn you! Work!"

But nothing happened. The pendant's chain merely swung back and forth, the stone set in the middle only reflecting the sun-light and Inuyasha remained dead. With an angered shout, Sesshomaru was tossing the useless thing aside and he stumbled back to collide into a strong body. He looked behind him to find his great uncle and he merely pushed him away, not wanting to be touched or hugged or comforted. What he wanted was his mate, his love, his brother! He wanted Inuyasha back and he had been too late to help him.

Inside him, his youki whined softly and he felt it curling up into a ball so as to comfort itself and suddenly he felt like doing the same. On weak legs, he forced himself to stand, already having shown way too much of a side of himself that had been well-hidden until the faithful day he had learned he was pregnant and he had begun unraveling.

The silence of the people behind and around him was appreciated as all he wanted to listen for was the start of Inuyasha's heartbeat, but there was none. The fluttering in his stomach had him looking down to his abdomen, and his hands lifted to rest against it, a sob escaping as he realized that this pup was all he had left of his mate now. His hands lifted to cover his face to hide himself, but the sobbing he couldn't stop, but he didn't try anyway.

Several minutes had passed, where the only sound was Sesshomaru's mourning and suddenly the air went still. The sun was slowly swallowed by dark clouds, and the temperature dropped so quickly that Sesshomaru was shivering as if it were the dead of winter. His sobs slowed, but not his tears and he was suddenly too afraid to move his hands and look about him.

"Shh. . . " Came the soft shushing and icy finger gripped him by his arms, cold breath against his ear. "Hush now, sweet one."

The hands were soon moving to lift his hands away from his face and Sesshomaru's bleary eyes widened at the sight of impish, minor shinigami surrounding his mate and holding his body down with scraggly hands.

"I am a god of my word, mortal." The voice whispered, and Sesshomaru knew it was Shinigami himself.

No one moved as they watched the deity that embraced Sesshomaru from behind, eyes widened in shock, awe and fear, while some mouths hung open in disbelief. Slowly, Shinigami's right arm wrapped around him to then grip the hilt of Tenseiga. The sword began to pulse the instant the pale hand held on to it and the force of power that emanated from it had Sesshomaru jumping.

Tenseiga was unsheathed, and Sesshomaru watched as the sword was lifting, eyes widening as the blade pulsed with an energy that he wad never witnessed before, glowing with an eerie light that spoke of magic beyond mortal means. Shinigami watched the blade in splendor and pride, smile fitting his naked face as his chin rested on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He asked but received no response.

Carefully, he pulled away from the stunned youkai and circled until he was in front of him, empty eyes staring back at widened amber, Tenseiga held out between them.

"The sun had already risen when you delivered Naraku to me, but I will gift you your mate."

He turned then, sword gracefully swinging with him and the blade slashed through the minor spirits, the group of them shrieking as the were cut into and then fading away. Composing himself, Shinigami lowered the sword before he was slowly turning his head to look behind him so that he could stare at Sesshomaru.

"Do not doubt that I am a merciful god, as well."

He turned then, stepping aside and gesturing with his arm in a sweeping motion to coax the youkai forward. Slowly, hesitantly, Sesshomaru did as he was bid, staring at the god as he passed him, before looking to Inuyasha. His steps faltered as Inuyasha's hair lightened, turning back to silver locks and sprouting out from between them were the familiar puppy-dog ears. As he leaned in closer, he could hear the faint beating of a heartbeat, but he was so uncertain if his mind was playing tricks on him. He started as his mate's chest began to rise and fall, and trembling hands reached out maneuvering Inuyasha so that he was cradling him in a sitting position, Sesshomaru seating himself on the alter.

His eyes watched down at the face which was slowly returning to the healthy color of something that was alive and his breath stalled as he waited. Slowly, eyes opened and Sesshomaru froze, not willing to believe that his mind was actually staring back into his brother's. This could all be some cruel trick of Shinigami's or a hallucination of his own desperate mind. There was nothing he could think of that would make him change his mind that this was all a dream. And then his resolve crumbled.

"Sessh." Inuyasha's voice and the weak smile that the hanyou offered him had Sesshomaru drowning in a wave of relief and grateful emotions. "You're alright."

With a mixture of a sob and laugh, Sesshomaru was leaning forward and Inuyasha could only smile as Sesshomaru's face buried into the sheets still covering his chest. His chest that was no longer littered with gaping wounds that had been the cause of his death and was now only sporting scars to remind him and others of what had taken his life. He freed an arm from the tightly wrapped cocoon-like sheets, to press a hand against Sesshomaru's head, fingers carefully running through silken strands.

He was smiling as he carefully coaxed Sesshomaru to lift his head, hand running over wet cheeks before gently gripping his chin. As he began to pull him forward, Sesshomaru eagerly closed the distance and their lips met in a kiss that had their youki quivering in conjoined reaction. Inuyasha couldn't help the large smile as he pulled back to look at his mate's face other hand free so that both could cup the damp cheeks.

"If only you knew how happy I am to see you again." Inuyasha said, Sesshomaru actually smiling back at him. "I never want to lose you again."

"I believe it was I that lost you." Sesshomaru corrected, Inuyasha merely snorting with a smirk. It faded a bit as Sesshomaru reached up to remove one of his hands from his cheek and rest it on his stomach. "We both almost lost you."

Inuyasha wanted to move forward so that he could kiss his mate again, but the blade that came slicing down into the space between him had him stopping short. Matching pair of amber eyes looked up to Inuyasha's left and found none other than the Great Shinigami, whose left hand held the sword out between them while his right slowly lifted and pointed at Inuyasha.

"I have granted you your life once again, Daiyoukai." He said, endless black eyes staring down at the hanyou. "If you are to die again, your soul is forever mine and I will not release it a second time."

His hand lowered and then he was turning the sword so that the hilt was pointed out and waiting for Sesshomaru to grab it.

"I believe this is yours." He told the prince, who slowly took it in his grasp and watched as the deity backed away. "Farewell, mortals. Until we meet again."

Then as quick as he had appeared, the Great Shinigami was gone and collective sighs of relief were released. It was then that Inuyasha was aware that they had an audience and his eyes widened at the large mass of people that were gathered. Where the hell had they all come from?

With Sesshomaru's help after Tenseiga was returned to its scabbard, since his body felt about as strong as a rag doll, he was standing and then he was looking up to a smaller group of familiar faces. The first to rush over was Kagome, and the human girl flung herself onto Inuyasha in a hug as happy sobs escaped her.

"Don't ever do that again!" She was demanding, Inuyasha merely snorting as he wrapped his arms about her.

When she let go, he was then welcoming Miroku's embrace, the monk keeping it short and sweet but none the less letting it be known that he was relieved and happy to have him back as well. As Miroku pulled away, Inuyasha watched as Kouga and his mate came forward, the wolf's face set with a serious look. The two Alphas stared each other down for quite sometime, before Kouga was finally moving forward and closing the distance.

Inuyasha was scoffing and easily hiding his shock as Kouga embraced him as well, the wolf clapping him on his back as they hugged. The two were laughing as they pulled apart, Kouga resting a hand none too gently on the hanyou's shoulder.

"You die on me again and I'll never forgive you, mutt." Kouga told him and Inuyasha only snorted at him. "You know I'm the only one that's gonna be responsible for your death."

"I'd like to see you try, you flea-ridden bastard."

Kouga grinned at that, before his face was softening and his other hand clamped down on Inuyasha's other shoulder.

"It's good to have you back." The wolf-demon admitted and Inuyasha smiled and rested his own hand on Kouga's shoulder.

"It's good to be back."

They were looking as Ginta came up beside them, Inuyasha noting that the Beta seemed to be almost hesitant to approach him.

"Lord Inuyasha, please find it in your heart to forgive me for my betrayal."

Inuyasha let go of Kouga and turned to Ginta to gently hold the smaller wolf by the arms, Ginta peeking up shyly so that he was staring the Daiyoukai back in the face.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault." Inuyasha assured him. "You were doing what you thought was best for you and your pups. I should be apologizing to you for allowing you to get to that point."

Ginta only shook his head to object and was shyly smiling up at Inuyasha. He peeked over to his mate with a pleading look and small pout and Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, fine go ahead, but make it quick."

Ginta was then rushing forward and Inuyasha nearly tumbled as he was caught in a hug by the Beta ookami-youkai. He carefully hugged back, hands high enough so as not to incur Kouga's wrath before the sound of a throat clearing had him looking up to his mate's warning glare. Gently he pulled away and Ginta returned to Kouga's side while Sesshomaru took his place beside his. His arm wrapped about his mate's shoulder, realizing that he was nearly as tall as the older demon, but ignoring that fact to give the full-blooded youkai a sly smile.

"I told you that you were jealous."

"As I have every right to be." The admittance of that statement shocked Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru turned to look at him with a dangerous stare. "You are _mine_, hanyou. Never forget it."

'Damn this youkai for being so sexy.' He was thinking to himself, his youki humming in agreement.

Inuyasha was bent on ravaging his mate with a kiss when another sound of a throat clearing had him turning his attention elsewhere. His face was frowning as Hiromi came to stand in front of them, accompanied by a demon he neither recognized nor trusted. The markings were vaguely similar if not identical to his mate's and mother-in-law's, but he wasn't sure if he was looking too much into it.

"Welcome back, hanyou." Hiromi greeted, voice the even bored tone Sesshomaru's had once been. "I trust you will do right to be sure that you never leave my son again. I will not tolerate your abandoning him more than once."

"You know, you're one of the people I didn't actually miss." Inuyasha deadpanned and Hiromi glared.

The rumbling laugh had Inuyasha looking to the larger demon behind her and he pointed to him with his chin.

"And who the hell is this?"

"My uncle." Both Sesshomaru and Hiromi said at once.

"What?" Was all Inuyasha could say and Hiromi motioned to the demon behind her, who stepped around her and toward the hanyou.

"Greetings, Daiyoukai." The deep voice said and Inuyasha nodded in recognition as the demon bowed slightly. "I am Yomosugara, leader of the kuro-inukai branch of inu-youkai. I am also the uncle of your mate's mother. Though I do not wish you to think of me as nothing other than family. We are not of the same blood, but you are mated to that which is mine and you are also inukai. And that is all I need to know that you are family."

Before Inuyasha could respond, he was grabbed in a crushing hug which he was actually wheezing for breath from, weak limbs trying to break himself free from the hold.

"Uncle, if you can please not crush my mate to death I will much appreciate it." Sesshomaru was asking with a weary sigh.

As he was released, Yomosugara apologizing meekly, Inuyasha coughed to catch his breath.

"Forgive me." He said resting a hand on the hanyou's shoulder. "In my excitement, I do forget my own strength. Come, shall I introduce you to the rest of our family?"

"Wha-"

The large chant had him stopping short, and widened amber eyes stared back at the army of inukai in disbelief. As he stood and stared, they stared back before raising their weapons in a salute and chanting out in a cry as one. Inuyasha thought the whole thing unreal and he stared over the see of demons he had thought were extinct, saved his brother, himself and then more recently Hiromi.

"Are they all inukai?" He was asking, and Yomosugara only laughed.

"It should be corrected that the shiro-inu branch of the _mainland_ were all that were left, but elsewhere, our race is thriving." The older youkai told him, Inuyasha looking up at him. "We hope that the West's new Daiyoukai is willing to begin talks of having our clans become one, once again."

"Uh, yeah, I guess we can do that." Was all the hanyou could say.

"Excellent."

The new voice had Inuyasha looking to find Shirogitsune walking toward them along with Kuma and Dokutake. They all bowed as they stopped before him and Shirogitsune offered the Daiyoukai a smile.

"Welcome back, my lord." The kitsune was greeting and Inuyasha only grunted. "I can not express how relieved and grateful I am to see you alive again."

"Don't you mean disappointed since it means you can't get your hands on my mate?"

Shirogitsune only chuckled at that, before he was moving aside to let the dragon prince through. Inuyasha hadn't even noticed he had been behind the fox-demon until he had moved.

"Prince Seiichiro." He greeted, the teen-aged youkai beaming back at him. "Thanks for pulling through. I owe you and your father a great deal."

"It was I that owed you." The ryuukai corrected. "And I have gladly paid that debt. I hope that you and my father can start talks of a long standing alignment between our clans. We have a long history of violent differences, your clan and mine. I think it time we've changed that."

"I agree." Inuyasha said with a nod, before he was looking to his mate and friends, and then finally his home.

What was left was barely worth being called a home, but it was his and Inuyasha was glad to see that despite appearances it was still standing. He had lost friends and allies, as well as his own life, but _he_ was still standing. Naraku had been defeated and for once, he felt safe enough to be relieved. He actually felt safe enough to not want to fight, felt no need to be on alert to survive or that he had something to prove. As his eyes turned to look over those who populated the royal palace or served in its army, he was shocked to find the stares of pride and approval looking back at him.

"Inuyasha."

As his mate called his name, he looked to find Sesshomaru holding Tetsusaiga out for him and a small moment of panic took him as he knew what holding it did to Sesshomaru. It was replaced by confusion as he realized that nothing was happening to his mate's hand and slowly he took the sword from him. His youki growled within him as the power of the sword resonated through him, and he couldn't help the smile as the feeling of being complete settled over him with Tetsusaiga in his hands again.

He welcomed Sesshomaru's close contact as his mate came beside him, nose nuzzling along his cheek and his hand taking one of Inuyasha's in a tight grip. As he turned to look Sesshomaru in the face, Inuyasha was shocked by the press of lips against his own, but didn't allow the shock to last and eagerly kissed back. It was Kouga's insistence that they find a bush that had him pulling back with a laugh and he was happy to see Sesshomaru smiling. He never wanted to see that smile disappear ever again.

"Welcome home." Sesshomaru suddenly said and Inuyasha's grin grew wider.

And for once in his life, Inuyasha allowed himself to truly believe that had finally found what he had been searching for even when his mother was still alive. He was home.

T.B.C.

Well, did I disappoint? I hope not. Tarry forth to the epilogue!


	35. Chapter 35

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: Neptunesdemon

Archive: Fanfiction net, Mpreg mailing list

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, incest, OC, mpreg

Author's Note: The epilogue to bring it all together. Read on and enjoy.

xoxoxoxox

Nearly three months had passed since the single night of war, and already things were slowly returning to order. The palace was restored halfway and the occupants had been returned from the safe-house north of the palace.

The morning of Inuyasha's revival Minako had returned with Shippo and Kazue, as well as Kaori and had greeted Inuyasha back with such joy that the hanyou had been drowned in it. Their sorrow had returned shortly as the evening brought Rin's funeral and cremation, but it also had Sesshomaru announcing what Shinigami had told him. It brought happiness back into their hearts and soon they were able to carry on.

The days passed and allies left to return to their own lands, Kouga and his clan being the last to leave. He had insisted on staying as long as possible to lend a helping hand and to make sure his clan was healed and rested enough for the long journey back South. With the princess dead, and the snake clan weakened, it was now Kouga's chance to take the title of Daiyoukai of the South but he knew that meant dealing with the lizard clan that had played a part in the West's near downfall.

With Inuyasha's oath to answer any call of aid that might be sent, he was finally gone after a month. And two weeks after, Kagome was leaving as well. She had plans to take a long vacation from the past and spend time with her family back in her time. Sango had taken some time to get well, but with Miroku's doting on her and Minako's skill, she was back to normal in time. The monk himself had healed nicely and with no curse to hinder him, he had been truly asking Sango for her hand in marriage.

It had taken her some time to agree, but it was inevitable. She was not alone, but they had found Kohaku's remains in Ishimaru's manor. Having been just a reanimated corpse to begin with it would seem his body had been rapidly decomposing. What remained had been buried, along with his weapon, in the garden that had been connected to the rooms where the three humans stayed. It was after three days of watching Sango mourn that Miroku approached her and asked her to marry him, promising to give her a family and anything else she wanted if only to see her happy again.

She had hesitated, but consented. Kagome had been happy and Inuyasha had been incredulous at the news. In the end, they had celebrated the new couple's impending nuptials. With not much else they could do at the Western Palace, Sango and Miroku chose to escort Kagome back to the village and announce the news to Kaede. They promised to come back once Kagome had returned, since they still had shards to hunt and did not forget that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had a mating ceremony being planned for.

The reminder had the two mates convincing Hiromi to hold off the ceremony until after the palace had been repaired and there was much arguing before Hiromi agreed. She hadn't been willing to but she agreed anyway. After she was absolutely certain that Sesshomaru was doing well, she left to escort Yomosugara to the boats that had brought him to the mainland and then eventually back to her own estate. She promised to be back when the pup was born and was gone.

That had left only Minako behind, who had told both hanyou and full-blooded inukai that they could not get rid of her. Sesshomaru easily offered her permanent residence and the saru accepted. As the palace was being rebuilt, a workspace was being built for her as well and her room was set in the same wing as the Daiyoukai's at Sesshomaru's insistence.

Yes, things were slowly starting to return to a state that was as close to normal as they had ever been.

xoxoxoxox

"Wow! I felt it!"

Sesshomaru was merely chuckling as Shippo pressed small hands against his rounded stomach, green eyes wide with awe. They were both lounging on the large bed that had once been where Touga had lain. It never ceased to amaze him how excited Shippo could get from feeling the pup kick against the walls of the womb, even if he felt it every day since the inukai had begun to show.

"She's getting stronger!" The small kitsune chirped happily and Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"And I hear that a certain kitsune is getting stronger, too."

Shippo beamed with pride at the words. It had been almost two months since Shirogitsune had offered to help the younger demon learn to master his fox tricks. Sesshomaru had agreed and Kaori had boldly disagreed. Her argument was that a kitsune-youkai of the royal silver-fox line did not have the same skills as the red-fox line. She announced to train him instead, but Shirogitsune had insisted that he could handle the job.

That had gained Shippo two instructors, which the fox was actually grateful for. Even though the two did a lot of arguing, he was learning a lot and his magic and tricks were improving. He was even growing as his youki strengthened. Through their fighting, as they did mostly that, the two kitsune were a great help by teaching Shippo through example. He giggled as he replayed the two kitsune's last battle which ended with Shirogitsune having half a singed tail. He had learned a lot about fox-fire that day.

Kazue's squealing brought their attention to where the young pup was now running in through the door on stubby legs, naked as the day he was born. It was almost two weeks ago that the pup had taken his first steps and once he had gotten the hang of walking, he had gone straight to running. The pup barely walked anywhere and could always be found with someone chasing behind him. That person today was Inuyasha and as he entered the room, clean diaper in hand and face white from powder, Sesshomaru couldn't help the laugh that fell from his lips.

"Get back here, you little brat!" Inuyasha called after the laughing pup.

He caught up with the naked toddler-sized demon as the boy neared the bed, lifting him up and tossing him in the air, which resulted in more pealing laughter.

"Gotcha!" The Daiyoukai spouted victoriously, before he was laying the boy on the bed and glaring up at his mate. "You could have warned me that he was an escape artist."

"You never asked." Was all Sesshomaru said with a shrug, Shippo giggling at Inuyasha's state.

Inuyasha merely scoffed and commenced with finishing the diaper change that had been interrupted when Kazue had gotten his hands on the powder, meant to sooth his bottom and prevent rashes, and emptied the contents into the hanyou's face. He hadn't believed Kaori or Minako's tales that Kazue was a swift, crafty demon but he had to believe them now after he spent a good ten minutes chasing the boy around the nursery and then down the halls and finally into their new rooms that had once belonged to their father. It had been one of the few that had stayed intact during the attacks. Sesshomaru had at first refused to stay in them but Hiromi's insistence had the demon reluctantly agreeing. Inuyasha was glad, too. Now he had something more than a sword to keep in memory of his father.

"Done." He announced as he pinned the diaper closed, Kazue giggling as Inuyasha tickled him. "Sly devil."

Sesshomaru watched contently as Inuyasha lifted the boy into the air again, before lowering him to nuzzle and kiss the boy's face, before tossing him into the air again. It was a comforting sight and thought to know that Inuyasha wasn't looking at Kazue as someone else's pup. The knowledge that Kazue was not his was there, but Inuyasha fully accepted his nephew as his own son.

As Inuyasha flopped back onto the bed with Kazue, Sesshomaru and Shippo watched as Kazue attacked. Inuyasha was wincing as small teeth clamped onto his ear, but easily detached the pup, before gently pushing the boy around. The puppy giggled and barked happily, as Sesshomaru watched his brother amuse the pup with the play-fighting. It was a good sign that Kazue would be eager to learn when the time came for more formal training.

"Inuyasha, do not manhandle my pup." Sesshomaru warned, as Kazue was pushed hard enough that he tumbled over sideways.

The pup wasn't affected by it, as he merely righted himself and was pouncing again, Inuyasha grabbing him and laying back with Kazue held in the air.

"Calm down." He was saying to his mate, who merely glared back at him. "He's a tough kid. He can handle it. Can't you Kazu-chan?"

"Dada!"

The two adults stilled then, both their eyes widening in disbelief and Sesshomaru moving to sit up on the bed. Since he had last said those words to his true sire, Kazue hadn't spoken at all. He had laughed, screamed, made sounds of objection when he didn't get his way and threw tantrums, but he had never said anything after that. Even as Sesshomaru had tried to coax him, giving him small words to sound or easy names to remember.

"What?" Came the breathless question from the Daiyoukai as he lifted himself and rested Kazue in his lap.

Kazue laughed and reached out for Inuyasha before it seemed like he was replying to the one worded question.

"Dada!"

Inuyasha gave a laugh then, before he was looking up to Sesshomaru who was giving a small smile of his own.

"Kazue's talking!" Shippo announced the obvious happily, moving in to snuggle up next to Inuyasha and smile back at the puppy in his lap. "Can you say Shippo!"

Kazue only giggled and Inuyasha smiled down at them, before looking back up to his mate.

"What do you make of that?" He was asking, and his mate was shrugging before moving closer. Kazue was rested on the bed and he and Shippo were soon of to the side playing, as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru cuddled close together and watched them.

The Daiyoukai's hand was soon resting on Sesshomaru's baby-belly, smiling down as he felt the kicking start immediately, as if his daughter was confirming that she was still there. He rested his head atop Sesshomaru's enjoying the sweet sent of pregnancy that once again permeated off of his mate. He was really beginning to like this smell way too much.

"You know, I never saw myself becoming a father." He was admitting out loud, Sesshomaru humming to show he was listening. "I didn't even think I would get a family of my own."

Sesshomaru was shifting then, so that it wasn't so awkward as he looked up at his mate, and his hand lifted to bring Inuyasha's face closer to his so that he could kiss him. Their kiss lasted for some time before Sesshomaru pulled away to brush his thumb over Inuyasha's cheek.

"You always had a family, Inuyasha." He was telling him, eyes lowering a bit in shame. "It was my stupidity and unfair anger that had you doubting that. But you have always had a family."

His hand rested on his stomach atop of Inuyasha's and then he was looking back up at the hanyou who seemed happy with his older brother's admittance.

"Now, it's just getting bigger." Sesshomaru corrected him and Inuyasha's smile broadened at the words.

"And how big do you think it'll get?" He was asking and Sesshomaru was rolling his eyes.

"I am not going to give you two children per year, you lecherous fool."

"But you could." Inuyasha said, wincing at the elbow he received in his side. "Okay, whichever child turns out to be Rin can be the last one you have."

"The next child after this one will be her, I assure you."

"Nah, I think it'll be a son."

"You already have two." Sesshomaru reminded him and Inuyasha scoffed.

"Well, I want three more."

"What!" Sesshomaru spluttered, wide eyes looking to his mate as he pushed away from him.

"What?" Was all the hanyou asked, as innocently as if he had just told Sesshomaru that it was a nice day out instead of how many sons he expected. "And maybe another girl. . . or two."

"You must think I can easily deliver to these ludicrous demands of yours." Sesshomaru snarled, and Inuyasha was only laughing as he tugged his mate to lay back down with him, placing a kiss to the top of his brother's head.

"Calm down. I'm just messing with you." He said, Sesshomaru snorting but snuggling into him more. They were soon joined by a yawning Kazue and Shippo who seemed to have been tuckered out by the playful baby himself. As they snuggled up on Inuyasha's opposite side, it wasn't long before both children were sound asleep.

"Hey, Sessh." Inuyasha was calling, rousing Sesshomaru who had been falling asleep himself. "Did you mean it? You know, about the us having always been a family thing."

"Mmhmm." The older of the two hummed, eyes drifting closed again. "It may not have been perfect, but we were and still are a family."

He was soon snoring softly, pressed against his mate who wrapped an arm about him securely. The only one left awake, Inuyasha took the time to bask in the warmth of being surrounded by loved ones, studying the sleeping bunch with an appreciative eye. He was glad and proud to have finally found something he had been starved for since he was a young pup. This, and the other additions he was sure would follow, was his family. _His _family. And he couldn't have been happier.

Owari

Yes. It is truly done. After nearly six years, it has finally come to an end. I thank you all for your patience and commitment to staying with this fic. If I could offer you more than thanks then I would surely offer it. I hope that the ending was well worth it and I hope to provide you with more fics to entertain you in the years to come. THANK YOU!


	36. BONUS CHAPTER!

Title: Unexpected Circumstance

Author: Neptunesdemon

Archive: Fanfiction net, Mpreg mailing list

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, incest, OC, mpreg

Author's Note: This would not leave my head, no matter how much Harry Dresden I tried to drown myself in. So, I relented and wrote it down. BONUS CHAPTER! Enjoy!

xoxoxoxox

Determination was etched on his face, not to mention a sheen of sweat that made him feel uncomfortable, as he waddled down the hall. Yes, waddled. It was an ungraceful gait, but there was not much he could do about that. His face grimaced as pain tore through his lower abdominal region, and he tried to pick up his pace. The servants in the hall watched him curiously or asked him out right if he was okay, but he ignored them all. He wasn't too far away. He needed to reach his mate and quickly. His steps faltered as his muscles contracted heavily and he stopped with moan of discomfort, which was followed by a high pitched canine whine as the pain increased.

"My prince?" Came a small inquisitive voice.

Golden eyes looked up at the young servant girl, whose eyes were widened in fright and concern.

"Minako." He was panting out, hands clutching at his swollen stomach, fighting through the pain and beginning his travel down the hall again. "Go and fetch her."

The girl was nodding and speeding off while Sesshomaru carefully kept going. He refused to let himself stop, even if his contractions were getting worse. This time, Inuyasha would be there.

xoxoxoxox

"If we let the human villages continue on without acknowledging you as the rightful ruler, then we allow not only insult, but a very easy weapon an enemy can use against us."

Inuyasha scoffed, and folded his arms over his chest as he looked back at Dokutake. He hadn't wanted to spend most of his afternoon arguing over how the few human villages, that were very much aware that they were in youkai territory and refusing to submit to "devils", should be dealt with. They had barely been acknowledged during the battles that had happened here a few months back, thankfully, but with danger no longer lurking they refused to send any sort of ambassador for discussion. Nor did they agree to let Inuyasha send one in his stead to them. It was all very annoying and very stupid in his opinion. If the humans wanted to acknowledge a human lord, why should he care? Besides, he had bigger things to worry about. Such as Sesshomaru being so close to birth that he had had several false alarms in the past two weeks.

When the old saru, now their official midwife and healer, had showed concern that Sesshomaru had yet to give birth, Inuyasha had allowed himself to worry. Though, it eased with Minako checking everyday and confirming the pup was well, just not ready to be born yet. She had offered ways to help trigger labor, and none had truly worked. Any episode that they thought to be the real thing was no more than slight stomach upset, or minor cramping or whatever else the saru told them. It was just their luck that the pup inherited Inuyasha's stubbornness, as it would seem she planned to be born only when _she _was good and ready.

"Lord Inuyasha, you seem to be distracted."

He looked up to Shirogitsune, who wasn't the only one looking back at him. Dokutake and Kuma were staring as well, along with the new addition to the council. After much deliberation, the remaining council members and the Daiyoukai agreed to allow the badger youkai clan to hold a seat, again. The new recruit was young, but no younger than Ishimaru had been. However, he was one of the youkai that had warned Kuma of Ishimaru's betrayal. Inuyasha waved them off, before he was looking back down to the map that was marked with the various villages scattered along the West.

"I'm alright." He told them. "I just have a lot on my mind. Now where were we?"

Before anyone could answer, the doors to the room were harshly slid open with force and all eyes were looking up at the disheveled newcomer. Prince Sesshomaru, worse for wear and panting, stood staring back into the room, his face riddled with a look of pain and a trifle of fear.

"Inuyasha!" He was gasping out, before he was giving a cry of discomfort.

He was gasping again, and all eyes looked down at the unmistakable sound of liquid rushing to the floor, eyes widening and nervous sweat beading on every brow. The puddle now gathered at the inu prince's naked feet was hard to miss. Inuyasha was then looking back up and his eyes connected with his mate's, who seemed far too scared for his own good.

"It's time." He was whimpering out, and Inuyasha had no idea what happened next.

xoxoxoxox

Amber eyes slowly dragged open and Inuyasha was aware that he was lying down. What the hell happened?

"Good, you're awake."

He blinked as a face appeared over his, and Inuyasha stared up at Minako in confusion.

"Uh, what happened?"

"Well, after your mate stupidly traversed through the palace to find you, he announced he was going into labor and you proceeded to faint." The saru announced and Inuyasha flushed in embarrassment.

He slowly sat up and noticed it was quite silent for a room that his mate should have been giving birth in. His eyes widened as he realized he had probably been knocked out throughout the entire thing and had missed it.

"You were out for nearly five hours." Minako started before he could ask. "He hasn't given birth yet. Hells, he's barely dilated. This pup is far more stubborn than both her parents combined. But, she is in no danger, so I am not worried for any need of surgery."

"Where is he?" Inuyasha was questioning, standing from the cot that he had been lying in and looking about.

He heard the muffled sound of a drawn out moan of pain and his head turned to the closed shoji screen that lead to the miniature onsen that Minako had added to her workroom for therapeutic means.

"He's been doing well." The old youkai said, leading the way to the shoji doors. "Kaori is with him."

She opened the door and motioned him to enter, which he did so slowly while his eyes searched around for his mate. He found Sesshomaru naked in a small pool near the back of the room, body halfway submerged and leaning against the side of the pool as he softly panted. Kaori was in front of him, kneeling and offering comforting words while one arm reached down to gently massage his back.

"Is now the right time for him to be swimming?" He asked, and Minako gave him a look that was clearly calling him stupid without words.

"He said he was hot, I offered him a cool bath. Besides, the water helps reduce some of the pain and makes the contractions a bit more tolerable." Minako was then sighing as they came closer to the softly moaning youkai, Kaori looking up to greet them with a nod. "Where as Kazue seemed eager to be born, and was birthed in under an hour, it would seem the princess is far less eager to greet the outside world."

"If she does not come soon I will tear her from the womb myself." Sesshomaru was pushing through clenched teeth, before watery golden eyes were looking up at his mate. "And you will receive no more children after this. I will not sit through such torturous and slow labor more than once."

Minako merely snorted before she was doing her best to kneel next to Kaori and reach down to prod at Sesshomaru's stomach.

"There's some change but not much." She was announcing before looking back at Inuyasha. "Why are you just standing there boy?"

Inuyasha started, before he was stumbling for words. His ears were then folding flat to his head as Sesshomaru began to pant and groan, fidgeting around to try and get comfortable. Minako merely signaled with her eyes that he get in and with much hesitation, he was climbing into the water, clothes and all.

_Comfort mate. _His youki was suggesting and he tread forward, hands reaching out and resting on Sesshomaru's shoulders.

The older youkai stiffened at first before he was peeking over his shoulder at his younger brother.

"Otouto." He was whimpering out, moving so the he was facing Inuyasha. His head was soon leaning against Inuyasha's shoulder as another contraction hit him and his hand was grabbing Inuyasha's and squeezing.

Inuyasha wished he could do more, but offering comfort was all he could do and he carefully kissed the top of Sesshomaru's head, before murmuring words of encouragement to him. Sesshomaru was letting out a cry of pain, and Inuyasha's free hand lifted to massage his mate's back as he had seen Kaori doing.

"It hurts." The older youkai was sobbing out and Inuyasha only shushed him.

"I know." He said, nuzzling his mate. "It'll pass, Sessh. It won't hurt for long."

"It's been five hours!" The youkai growled out, eyes lifting to glare up at his mate before he was panting heavily. "Oh, gods! This is all your fault, you despicable, lecherous, sex-crazed bastard! You did this to me!"

Inuyasha had no words, though he was in far too much pain to get anything more than a pained whimper out. Sesshomaru was currently squeezing his hand as if he meant to break it and the other hand was digging claws into the flesh of his arm that it clung to. He was gritting his teeth as the pain increased, and Sesshomaru was throwing back his head to yowl out in pain as another contraction attacked his mid-section.

"Obaachan!" His voice was suddenly panicked, and scared eyes was staring down as if trying to see between his legs past his protruding stomach. "I can feel it, she's coming!"

"My lord, bring him out!" Minako was ordering and Inuyasha was doing as bid without hesitation.

Or at least he would have if Sesshomaru hadn't pushed him away.

"No, don't touch me!" He was spouting, carefully wading to the end of the pool. "Leave me alone! I wouldn't be in this state if it weren't for you!"

"Sessh-"

"Get out!" Came the screamed command and Inuyasha felt his stomach sink at the words.

He climbed out of the pool, watching as Kaori helped his mate out using the built in stairs and was headed for the door, when Minako caught up to him and stopped him.

"Stay close." She muttered. "It's normal for a birthing parent, male or female, to push away the sires. He doesn't mean it, it's the pain talking."

"Minako-san, he's crowning!"

The saru swore under her breath and rushed to Kaori's aid, the two women leading him into the next room and Inuyasha carefully following after them. As Sesshomaru was settled on to the low rise bed that Inuyasha had been occupying earlier, the Daiyoukai thought it best to stand back and let the women work. Hell, he was ready to wait outside and let everything happen.

He was mere inches from the door when Sesshomaru's scared voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't leave me." The older youkai was begging, Inuyasha turning to meet a panic-stricken face. "Please stay with me, otouto. I need you."

A glance at the saru had Inuyasha receiving a look that clearly said "I told you so" and he was retuning to his mate's side. Kneeling beside him, he gently took Sesshomaru's hand and leaned in to nuzzle his mate's temple, Sesshomaru turning his head to press his forehead against Inuyasha's.

"I wanted you there last time." Sesshomaru was admitting, Inuyasha's eyes widening a bit at the words. "Don't let me go through this alone, again."

Inuyasha smiled and was reaching up to smooth down messy and wet locks before kissing his mate on his forehead.

"I'm here." He announced with a smile. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, it would seem she's finally ready." Minako announced with a chuckle. "On your next contraction, you'll push."

It was as if her words signaled it, because Sesshomaru was belting out a cry of pain as a contraction hit, and he began pushing as instructed. Inuyasha could do know more than offer words of encouragement and support.

"Stop, and breathe." Minako was ordering then. "Kaori, more clean rags. Inuyasha, keep him motivated."

Inuyasha looked to his mate, who seemed exhausted and he began to pet his head.

"You're doing great." He whispered to him, Sesshomaru merely giving a groan. "Just keep breathing. You're almost there."

"Inuyasha. . . " Sesshomaru began gently before the words turned harsh as another contraction hit him. "Shut up. . . . I know how to breathe!"

He was pushing soon again, and soon after Minako gave the order for him to rest, again. It continued on that way for quite sometime until Minako was soon looking up at Inuyasha.

"Come here." She was ordering.

Kaori easily took his place and he carefully made his way to Minako, almost afraid to see what she wanted him to see. He froze as he came to stop beside her, eyes widening at the sight of a small body protruding from between his mate's legs and suddenly he was feeling light-headed again.

"Sit here."

Minako was carefully maneuvering so that he took her place on the small stool she had been seated in and then she was reaching for his hands and lifting them cradle the head of the pup.

"That's it." Minako was urging him and then she was looking to Sesshomaru who began moaning with another contraction passing through him. "One last push, Sesshomaru. You're so close. She's nearly here."

Inuyasha had no idea what else he was supposed to do or even why Minako had positioned him there, but as Sesshomaru pushed one last time with a sobbing scream, Inuyasha couldn't describe the feeling as his daughter was caught in hands as she finally was pushed all the way out. He was stunned stupid as he stared down at the wet, wrinkly mass that was a baby and he couldn't help the near crazed laugh as he stared down at her.

He laughed harder after Minako reached down and opened the babe's mouth clearing it with a finger and then the baby began shrieking.

"It's a girl." He announced, though he wasn't sure why he felt the need to as he had already known that. "Sesshomaru, it's a girl!"

"There she is!" Minako laughed, working around Inuyasha to tie off the umbilical cord. "Well done, my prince! You did a wonderful job!"

Kaori was congratulating the now crying prince, who seemed ready to faint away at any moment now that the girl had finally been born. Inuyasha watched up to smile at his mate, who offered him a weak smile in reply, before he was looking back down at his crying daughter. A soft sob escaped in between his laughter, amber eyes watering with joyful tears as he looked her over. Small arms waved frantically as she cried, and Inuyasha did not miss the tell-tale mark of an inukai on her forehead. Her small cheeks were adorned with magenta strips, and Inuyasha couldn't help his grin at the tiny puppy ears at the top of her head.

"You finally made it." He greeted her, slowly standing after Minako had cut the cord. "Let's go meet your chichiue."

Sesshomaru happily watched as Inuyasha cooed at their newborn daughter, before he was accepting her, the naked pup gently rested into his arms. He smiled down at her, even though her eyes were closed and would be for some time.

"So, finally we meet." Sesshomaru gently spoke, cradling the girl close to him as she had yet to be wrapped in a blanket. "I was beginning to think that I would have to pull you out with my own hands."

Gently, he leaned down to begin licking her clean and when he was done with that, he was accepting the soft blanket that Minako was handing him to wrap her in. Inuyasha was soon seated beside him on the small cot-like bed and smiling down as his daughter was finally quieted, suckling eagerly on her birthing father's breast.

"She's beautiful." He was murmuring, Sesshomaru looking up at him with a tired smile. He didn't object as his mate leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips, in fact it caused him to smile wider before the two were looking down at their daughter again.

They both sat in parental bliss as Minako and Kaori tidied up and soon they were all disturbed by the main doors to Minako's workspace sliding open. Inuyasha resisted the urge to roll his eyes and Sesshomaru softly sighed at the sight of his mother staring in from the doorway. She was accompanied by Shippo, who cried out happily and rushed in to meet his new baby sister. With them was Sesshomaru's new-found great-uncle, whose arms were occupied with Kazue, the toddler babbling happily as he discovered a room full of familiar faces.

As they all entered, Hiromi could hardly contain herself and was gushing as she drew closer, insisting she hold her grandchild this very instant. Carefully detaching the pup from where she was suckling, Sesshomaru gently handed her off and Hiromi was cooing and squealing as she looked the newborn girl over.

"How marvelous!" She was saying as she showed her off to Yomosugara. "Isn't she adorable! Well done, my son! Do you see Kazu-chan? You have a baby sister. And she looks just like her Aunty Hiromi."

She ignored Inuyasha's snort but turned to face the two proud parents anyway.

"And what have you thought of for a name?" She was questioning them and the two mates looked to each other, obviously stumped. "I do suppose that means _I_ shall be naming her!"

"Like hell you are!" Inuyasha snapped. "She's _my_ kid!"

"Okaasan, please. Inuyasha and I will name her well enough without your prodding."

"Might I make a suggestion?" Came Yomosugara's deep voice and all eyes looked to him as he drew closer to stare down at the sleeping pup. His hand drew out to gently rest on her head, petting the downy locks and he smiled before nodding in conviction.

"Tsuyoi."

He looked up to Inuyasha and his great nephew, and knew that he had chosen right. Inuyasha's eyes watched his daughter with pride and Sesshomaru seemed awed by the realization that his daughter would possess a name fitting of her character.

"That's no name for a girl!" Hiromi objected. "Especially a girl that is a princess of the West. No, she should be something gentle and beautiful. Yumiko, Sakura, or something similar. Not-"

"Tsuyoi." Sesshomaru was wording out loud.

Inuyasha had already left his side and was now in front of Hiromi, easily and gently taking her from her grandmother's arms to beam down at her in pride.

"Tsuyoi." He repeated with an air of finality, the pup making a gurgling sound as she fidgeted in his arms, having been awakened by Hiromi's loud objections. "If it's not the name fit for a princess it is now, because this princess is named, Tsuyoi. _My_ princess."

"A strong name for a strong child, very fitting." Minako said, before she began to shoo everyone out. "That is enough for now! The prince will need his rest and Inuyasha is the only one I'll allow to stay."

As everyone, but Kaori and Inuyasha, was herded out of the doors, Sesshomaru couldn't help but watch with a small smile as Inuyasha paced back and forth with their pup in his arms. As he gently bounced her and murmured nonsense to her, he allowed himself to relax and wonder what to expect now that she was here.

"My lord, if you'd please let Prince Sesshomaru finish feeding Tsuyoi-hime." Kaori suggested, gently coaxing the Daiyoukai back over to Sesshomaru's side. "He was interrupted by our recent visitors, after all."

It was almost with reluctance that Inuyasha was handing his daughter over to her birthing father, and then Minako was tapping him on the shoulder.

"I'll give you some time, but then I want Sesshomaru to get some medicine and some rest." With Inuyasha's nod, she was then turning to Kaori, who she had taken on as a sort of apprentice without having intended to. "Come, Kaori. We'll fetch some tea."

As they left, Inuyasha sat beside his mate, who had returned to feeding their newest child, looking content and relieved that he was no longer in labor.

"I still can't believe she's here." Inuyasha said, his arm circling around his mate and cuddling against him.

"I still can't believe you fainted." Sesshomaru replied with a chuckle, looking up at his mate with a teasing glimmer in his eyes.

"Hey." Inuyasha objected, before he was kissing Sesshomaru to silence him. He pulled away to smile down at the baby girl, now full and most likely asleep again. "Your water broke and reality hit and then, boom, I was out. Last time it didn't come as so much of a shock for some reason. I'm glad I didn't miss it, though."

"I'm happy you were here with me." Sesshomaru admitted. "Even though I was quite unpleasant most of the time."

"No, it's alright. You were amazing. I don't think _I _could have gone through that as well as you did."

"Yes, it is proof that I am indeed the superior son of our late father." Sesshomaru said, and Inuyasha snorted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I am proud of you, though. You gave me a beautiful baby girl."

Sesshomaru chuckled, leaning into Inuyasha as his mate pulled him closer, one hand petting the downy-furred ears of his youngest child.

"Minako says that my body should rest, and she has various medicines that would hinder my ability to become impregnated during the mating seasons." His words caught Inuyasha's interest and the hanyou pulled away a bit to look down at his mate, who smiled up at him. "In a half century or so, I would hope to give you a son."

The broad grin that broke out over Inuyasha's face was expected and Sesshomaru could only give a soft laugh as Inuyasha leaned in to shower his face with kisses. They were soon settling, oddly comfortably, in the small bed, the new born pup between them.

"I was thinking." Inuyasha began, Sesshomaru looking up with sleepy eyes. "How about two sons?"

"Inuyasha."

"Okay, okay. First we'll have one and then we'll talk about two more."

Sesshomaru only sighed, before settling in further and readying himself for a well deserved nap.

"Go to sleep, Inuyasha." He was ordering, the hanyou snorting and leaning closer to kiss his mate goodnight.

With his mate soon asleep, Inuyasha took to staring down at his firstborn child. His fingers traced over her small arms, before he was touching her small hands and then freezing as his finger was caught in a tiny grip. His daughter had nearly perished more than once and now she was here, having survived a near miscarriage and luckily the sword had missed Sesshomaru's womb when Naraku had stabbed him during their battle. Now she was here, and she was indeed a vision of strength, even as small and vulnerable as she was. Yomosugara had chosen just the right name for her.

_All of our pups will be strong._

Inuyasha had to agree with his youki on that. And even if they weren't strong, he would do his best for them and his mate. His pup was gurgling then and he hummed contentedly as she tightened her grip on his finger, as if trying to prove that she would live up to her name.

"Welcome to the family, Tsuyoi." He murmured, leaning down to nuzzle her in affection. "Welcome home."

Owari

Tsuyoi = Strong ( I hope. . . )

Okay. It is really done for good now. I just figured that we might as well see Inuyasha's first child be born. Thanks again for reading and I hope beyond hope you enjoyed this bonus chapter, I am seriously contemplating a sequel, but my poor Gundam Wing fics are still hanging unfinished. Take care, for now folks. I'm off to focus on finals.


End file.
